


Danganronpa 3.5: Students of Despair Council

by Valkyri (kisikil)



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa Zero
Genre: Danganronpa Student Council, Fan Dangan Ronpa, Fangan Ronpa, Gen, Mall Setting, Student Council Mutual Killing, Triggers Tagged On Appropriate Parts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 49
Words: 257,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8354008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisikil/pseuds/Valkyri
Summary: Soshun Murasame was lucky enough to be scouted into Hope's Peak as the Ultimate Student Council President...only to pass out upon walking through its doors. He wakes up in an abandoned mall surrounded by thirteen other students, all claiming to be a part of the student council. That's when a strange monochrome bear appears before them...and tells them the only means of escape is to kill a fellow classmate! Will Murasame be able to stop his classmates from killing each other? Will he be able to discover the secrets surrounding their kidnapping? And finally...will he be able to figure out why this all feels so familiar?Currently: Chapter 5 - Daily LifeStatus: HIATUSRevisions: Prologue ✓, Chapter 1 IN PROGRESS





	1. Prologue: Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> the format for this doesn't fit a traditional fic - i'm trying to make it somewhat remenescant of a danganronpa game, with dialogue complemented with the protagonist's narration. i hope it works out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE 10/28/2016: Updated names so they're now the confirmed student council names  
> UPDATE 7/9/2017: Updated with revisions, changed Kiriko's SHSL Fashionista -> Fashion Designer (Later parts may not reflect this yet, so I apologize)

**Prologue: Despair Council, Now In Order!**

**Introductions**

_Hope’s Peak Academy prided itself in being the most prestigious high school in the country, possibly even the world. It stood as a pinnacle of hope for all of humanity. It recruits only the best of the best, scouting students from all around the globe stupendous and immeasurable talent to pave the road for a brighter future. If you’re scouted here, you’re set for life - attending Hope’s Peak is signing your life to unending success. Yes… Hope’s Peak is one institution normal high school students dream of going to and who the tremendously talented strive for as an ultimate goal._

_...And I, Soshun Murasame, was one of the lucky few. I never considered myself unusually talented, at least to Hope’s Peak standards: being a quality leader of my middle school’s student council was just another duty I held dear. However, due to the fact that I raised my failing country school, who was on the brink of closure, to a vibrant, beautiful campus with student happiness equating their high-ranking test scores, I was scouted into Hope’s Peak with the title “Ultimate Student Council President”. It was an honor that I held dear to my heart._

_But, it also terrified me. I heard before that the title that came with Hope’s Peak’s student council president came with a heavy responsibility. I was used to being a leader for my peers and help steer them in the right directions, but that was a small country school with only a few dozen people in the whole school. While Hope’s Peak was no different in terms of numbers of students, these peers were inherently different than ones I had before. They were all incredibly talented at what they did, excelling even most adults in what they pursued. Compared to them, what could I do? Pep-talk some people? Would such wonderfully talented people even find reason to follow me? Besides…_

_Taking on the title of “Ultimate Student Council President” meant taking on the title passed down from the graduated Kyosuke Munakata. He was renowned for being the best leader Hope’s Peak ever bred. He drove the school to see the many success it hones now all within the three years he attended. In fact, Hope’s Peak’s administration appreciated his hard work and dedication so much, they recruited him the day after graduation under their own wing. He was truly the embodiment of what Hope’s Peak Stood for._

_How could I, a kid from a small town who happened to aid his failing school, ever compete to that?_

_I couldn’t think like that! This wasn’t a competition! My position on this campus is to serve the school and its student body. I can’t be distracted by envy or jealousy! I could strive to achieve the heights of Kyosuke, yes, but no more! Hope’s Peak’s student body needs a new leader to guide them into a brighter world, and I will serve to be that person! That’s why I was chosen and no one else - because if anyone could do it, it was me!_

_...Was what raced through my mind as I stepped into the main hall, right before everything went black._

_\---_

_A faint memory trickled into my mind, one that caused my blood to run cold. I stood in front of a classroom door marked 5-C. It was dark; nighttime was surely upon me. I felt dazed and...nothing felt right. I noticed something in my hand: a piece of paper that read:_

_“Attention! Attention! Student council meeting at 9 pm in the old school building! Wanna know what all that funky stuff was about? Then head on down to classroom 5-C, where we’ll be playing a super duper fun game! Don’t be late! XOXO”_

_It was an odd note, that much was certain. However, something about the note caused all the air in my lungs to disappear, making it hard to breathe. It_ disturbed _me. Something tugged on me, urging me to turn back. I couldn’t put my tongue on it, and, despite my entire body protesting to step through the door, I grabbed the knob in front of me._

_Past the door, more darkness._

_\---_

**???:** H-Hello...? Hello? Are you okay?

_I faintly heard someone’s voice amongst a befuddled arrangement of other noises. Something was gently shaking me. My vision blurred from the pitch black recess of my subconscious to a bright light. Hovering over me was a bespectacled green-haired girl._

**Bespectacled Girl:** Y-You’re awake! Um… E-Everyone! He… H-He woke up!

_Her voice could barely be heard over the noises all around. They all settled, however, once I sat up. There, I found myself surrounded by several other people… Other teenagers, in fact. They loomed over me, their mouths agape with awe as though I was an alien that crash-landed in their space. I peered through the crowd hovering over me to find myself...in a food court? Tables were pushed up against restaurant counters, leaving an open clearing in the center, There were speakers and video cameras lining the edge of the walls. I turned my head and found a concourse, all kinds of stores lining the walls from clothing stores to electronic stores._

_Were we all...in a mall?_

**Pompadour Boy:** We didn’t think you were ever gonna get up, dude!

 **Pixie Cut Girl:** I’m glad to see you awake! And not dead!

 **Bunny Jacket Girl:** Now that he’s awake, what _now?_

_The conversation turned from me to where we were in no time flat. I tried to eavesdrop on all the chatter, but my head was pounding so bad that I couldn’t concentrate one way or another. I tried to stand up, but I almost fumbled down to the floor. The bespectacled girl caught me before I completely made a fool of myself, though._

**Bespectacled Girl:** A-Are you okay?!

 **Murasame:** Yeah… Just… Head hurts.

_Another girl came to my side and helped the bespectacled one haul me onto my feet. The other girl had mint-green hair and wore a kimono with intricate flower designs on it. A shorter, chubby boy with an apron approached us._

**Apron Boy:** A-Are you alright?!

 **Murasame:** Y-Yeah, I am. Sorry about that…

 **Mint Haired Girl:** Oh, don’t apologize… You barely woke up!

 **Murasame:** Um… If you can answer this… Where are we? What happened?

 **Apron Boy:** Well, we’re in a mall...but I don’t know which one.

 **Mint Haired Girl:** We all woke up before you did… You’ve been unconscious for a very long time!

 **Murasame:** How long…?

 **Mint Haired Girl:** Oh, I’d say… At least three hours after the last person rose.

_Th-Three hours?!_

**Apron Boy:** Some of us already tried to survey the mall a bit, but… All we know is the fact that this place is abandoned. And any windows to the outside are all sealed up!

_The windows are all sealed? There’s no one else here besides us? What does that mean?_

**Blue Haired Boy:** Do you believe someone kidnapped us?

 **Red Haired Girl:** Why would someone kidnap the student council?!

_The student council? All of these people are in the student council?_

**Pink Haired Girl:** Besides, there’s no way anyone could’ve kidnapped all of us! How could they do that _and_ trap us here without anyone noticing?

 **Bowl Cut Boy:** W-Wouldn’t it be possible, though? I mean, why else _could_ we have ended up here?

_That’s when someone screamed..._

**???:** We’re all going to die!

_...and everyone began to panic. Nervous mutters turned into frightened chatter as everyone looked at each other hesitantly. Some meandered to the ends of the food court, but they feared leaving the presence of the others. Some who seemed to be acquainted with each other clung onto one another as though their lives depended on it while those who had no one huddled in their own corners in fear. It was a pitiful sight to see everyone revert into scared children._

_It was this pitiful sight that drove me onto my feet and on one of the tables._

**Murasame:** Everyone!

_The chattering dulled to silence. All eyes shifted to me. I gulped._

**Murasame:** N-Now’s not the time to panic! I’m...assuming everyone here is in the student council, correct?

_There were mutters and grunts in affirmation._

**Murasame:** Then, as the student council of Hope’s Peak, thus the pinnacle of its shining hope, I suggest we all calm down and take this time to...uh...introduce ourselves! Once we’re familiar with the faces next to us, it’ll be easier to come together and figure out what’s going on!

_There were a few disjointed mutters across the crowd. Some shrugged while others politely clapped...for some reason. Everyone eventually obliged to my words, and they began to introduce to each other by name and title. It was curious to me how I could stomp onto a table and tell them to talk, in which they would all do as I said - they didn’t even know who I was. It made me feel a bit more confident in myself, as though I really could lead all of these students! So, I made my way off the table to introduce myself to everyone._

_Those who helped me earlier already dispersed into the crowd with the others, so the first person I approached was a tiny girl with heterochromia and a yellow bunny jacket. She seemed utterly bored with just about everything, watching everyone mingle back and forth. When she saw me, however, she perked up, eyes bright with her arms thrown in the air._

**Bunny Jacket Girl:** You’re the plain guy, right? Right? The one who made that big speech just now?

 **Murasame:** Yeah, I am!

 **Bunny Jacket Girl:** Yay, yay! It’s super cool to meet you! I’m Aiko Umesawa, the Ultimate Doll Clothes Maker!

**AIKO UMESAWA -- ULTIMATE DOLL CLOTHES MAKER**

**Umesawa:** I make the cutest and softest clothes for the cutest and softest dolls! Yaaay!

_Aiko clapped her hands together, her bunny ears seeming to perk along with her mood._

**Murasame:** It’s nice to meet you, Umes-

 **Umesawa:** No, no! That’s _way_ too formal! Call me… Aiko! No, no… Just… Koko!

 **Murasame:** Alright, Koko! I’m Soshun Murasame, the Ultimate Student Council Presid-

_She gasped before I could finish my sentence._

**Umesawa:** _The_ student council president?! As in, like, our leader and stuff?

 **Murasame:** Yeah, I guess you could say that.

 **Umesawa:** Oh boy, oh wow! No wonder you seemed so cool and collected up there!

_I scratched the back of my head._

**Murasame:** Haha… You think so, huh?

 **Umesawa:** Nope! You seem like a total nerd! Hehe!

_At that, Koko walked away, leaving me bruised and bleeding._

_Almost on cue with my emotions, a giant shadow loomed over me. I hesitantly turned to fing the biggest, buffest, most elephantine man I ever encountered in my life. He was like a beast who I swore was at_ least _a foot taller than me, bearing a face that was carved into a permanent scowl. If I didn’t know better, I would’ve said he was going to eat me. He...wasn’t going to, right?_

 **Buff Man:** ...Gouryoku. Tomohiko Gouryoku.

 **Murasame:** …

 **Gouryoku:** …

 **Murasame:** Um...

 **Gouryoku:** Ultimate Journalist.

**TOMOHIKO GOURYOKU -- ULTIMATE JOURNALIST**

_It was the most petrifying experience in my life._

**Murasame:** I-I’m…

 **Gouryoku:** Murasame, correct? Soshun Murasame?

 **Murasame:** Y-Yeah, actually. How’d you…?

 **Gouryoku:** I’m already informed on everyone here because of my profession.

 **Murasame:** I-I guess...“journalizing” has its perks, huh? Ha…

_He just stared at me. I started to sweat. The awkward tension was sated, however, when someone tapped on my shoulder. I turned my head to find a dark skinned girl with a pixie haircut. She gave us a toothy grin and waved._

**Pixie Cut Girl:** Hiya there, you two!

 **Murasame:** Um… Hey…

_I eyed Tomohiko, who gave her a slight nod._

**Pixie Cut Girl:** It’s nice to meetcha both! I’m Suzuko! Suzuko Kashiki! The Ultimate Track Star!

**SUZUKO KASHIKI -- ULTIMATE TRACK STAR**

**Kashiki:** I hope we get along well while we’re all stuck here!

 **Murasame:** Me too!

_We stared at each other for a long while until I realized she was waiting for me to introduce myself._

**Murasame:** I, um, er, I’m Soshun Murasame. I’m the-

 **Kashiki:** Wait, wait! Lemme guess!

_Suzuko pressed the tips of her forefingers against her temples. After seeming to have some sort of ground-breaking revelation, she snapped._

**Kashiki:** The Ultimate Student Council President!

 **Murasame:** Yeah! You’re right!

 **Kashiki:** Hehe! You probably thought I used some psychic powers or something to figure that one out, eh?

_Not really, considering she wasn’t the Ultimate Psychic._

**Kashiki:** Well, I just figured as much! You seemed so confident up there, trying to calm us down!

_I braced myself for another insult._

**Murasame:** R-Really…?

 **Kashiki:** Yeah! It’s like you were born to lead!

 **Gouryoku:** ...Agreed.

 _I couldn’t help but blush - how flattering! Even Tomohiko thought I was charismatic! I didn’t think I was_ that _impactful up there, though… All I did was tell everyone to calm down. But, I wasn’t about to let their compliments float in the air._

 **Murasame:** Aw, shucks… Thank you!

_Suzuko giggled._

**Kashiki:** Did you just say “aw, shucks”? That’s adorable!

 **Gouryoku:** Agreed.

_Now my blush was out of sheer embarrassment._

**Kashiki:** Well, I’d like to stick around and keep chattin’, but I gotta go introduce myself to the others!

 **Gouryoku:** Do you mind if I...j-joined you?

 **Kashiki:** Not at all!

_Did Tomohiko just...stutter?_

**Kashiki:** Well, we’ll see you later, Murasame!

 **Murasame:** Wait! Have you guys met-

 **Gouryoku:** We have.

_I shut my trap as they headed off to greet others. So, I went off on my own. I found myself coming into a conversation between two others - there was a boy wearing a black vest and blond pompadour while the other was the chubbier boy who came to my aid earlier. He had his wallet out and was showing pictures of...kids?_

**Apron Boy:** These two are definitely your biggest fans, though! They always tell me how they go to every single one of your concerts!

_The boy pointed at one of the girls in the picture._

**Apron Boy:** She carries around an autograph book, and cherishes the one you signed in it the most!

 **Pompadour Boy:** Hey-ey-ey, I remember her! She was the first one who came up to me and said she liked my new haircut like this!

 **Apron Boy:** You remember something like that?!

 **Pompadour Boy:** Of course I do! Small world, man!

_That’s when the two finally noticed my presence. The pompadour boy smiled and slapped my back, nearly knocking me forward._

**Pompadour Boy:** Speakin’ of small world, look who it is! It’s you!

 **Murasame:** U-Um… Yeah! It’s me!

_The two of them laughed._

**Pompadour Boy:** Man, you’re gonna be a real hoot! Anyway, I’m Shouji Yokoo! I’m the Ultimate Rockstar!

**SHOUJI YOKOO -- ULTIMATE ROCKSTAR**

**Yokoo:** Now, cameras down. I know what you’re thinking: “Ooh, it’s Yokoo, the dreamy lead guitarist for Silver Universe! Oooh, I _have_ to get his autograph!”

_That wasn’t what I was thinking at all._

**Murasame:** O-Oh! Yokoo of...Silver Universe! I...love that band!

_Never heard of them._

**Yokoo:** Ha, thanks man! I love my fans! I’ll give ya an autograph later.

_Shouji elbowed the apron boy._

**Yokoo:** Speakin’ of fans, this bud over here was just telling me about some of mine!

 **Apron Boy:** Well, I couldn’t resist! They would be ecstatic to hear that I met their idol!

 **Murasame:** I don’t think I caught your name earlier.

 **Apron Boy:** Oh, sorry about that! I’m Daiki Kubou, the Ultimate Babysitter!

**DAIKI KUBOU -- ULTIMATE BABYSITTER**

**Kubou:** I’m my life, I’ve babysat over 500 different kiddos! 523 to be exact!

 **Murasame:** 523?!

 **Kubou:** Yep! And I can name every one of them by heart!

_I was ultimately and utterly impressed - talk about achievements!_

_While I had a casual conversation with Daiki and Shouji, who were both incredibly easy-going and effortless to get along with, I noticed someone in the distance who had separated themselves from the group. He was a plain-looking boy with glasses, sitting at one of the tables with his eyes off the crowd. He seemed uncomfortable, but there was a tinge of his body language that said he really didn’t want to be there. I mean, I didn’t_ blame _him, considering we all randomly woke up in some empty mall, but…_

 **Murasame:** I’d love to keep talking with you guys, but I’m gonna go introduce myself to more people.

 **Kubou:** Alright!

 **Yokoo:** How ‘bout you introduce yourself to Asuka?

 **Murasame:** Asuka?

 **Yokoo:** Yeah! That’s Asuka over there!

_Shouji nodded his head towards the boy in the distance, then started waving at him and yelling._

**Yokoo:** Yo, Asuka! Why don’t ya get over here and talk to us?

_“Asuka” glanced at us for a split second before turning his head away._

**Yokoo:** Ah, classic Asuka! He’s always been that way, even when we were kids!

_So Shouji and “Asuka” are childhood friends!_

_...Then, why is he isolating himself? Well, whatever. Maybe he’s just shy!_

_I excused myself from Shouji, Daiki, and I’s conversation and headed over to “Asuka”, who was still sitting at his seat ignoring what was going on around him. He didn’t even notice - or care - that I approached him._

**Murasame:** Um… Hey there!

_He seemed startled for a second before looking up at me. His alarm shifted into a scowl which made me shiver._

**Murasame:** Um… So… You’re Asuka, right?

 **Plain Looking Boy:** ...Asuka _sei_.

 **Murasame:** Oh!

_Silence._

**Murasame:** So...Asukasei…?

_Asukasei sighed._

**Plain Looking Boy:** Asukasei Hino. Shamisen Player.

**ASUKASEI HINO -- ULTIMATE SHAMISEN PLAYER**

_Wow, this conversation was even more static and stress-inducing than the one with Tomohiko._

**Murasame:** W-Well, it’s nice to meet you! I’m-

 **Hino:** I don’t...really care.

 **Murasame:** Huh?

_Asukasei stood up with one hand rubbing his wrist._

**Hino:** I don’t particularly care to know. So, if you excuse me…

_Asukasei pushed past me and wandered off to the other side of the food court. I couldn’t help but notice that when he passed me, he seemed to glare…as though I were intruding on his space or I should get lost. Something about that glare sent a chill up my spine._

_I sighed, disappointed with how things went between me and the shamisen player. I barely took two steps, however, until I found myself bumping into someone. I rubbed my head and opened my mouth to apologize, but before I could she shot me with her introduction. Like, literally shot me._

**Red Haired Girl:** Hey, hey there! I’m Ikuta! Kotomi Ikuta! I’m the Ultimate Sharpshooter, bam bam!

_When she made her sound effects, she curled her hands to resemble guns and shot at me playfully._

**Ikuta:** Nice to meet ya!

**KOTOMI IKUTA -- ULTIMATE SHARPSHOOTER**

**Murasame:** Nice to...meet you too, Ikuta. I’m-

 **Ikuta:** Soshun Murasame, right?

_Did everyone already know who I was?_

**Ikuta:** Gouryoku and Kashiki told me over down yonder.

 **Murasame:** Oh! Well, yeah, that’s me! So… You’re the Ultimate Sharpshooter, right? You...shoot stuff?

 **Ikuta:** No. I pick daisies and feed them to precious baby deer. Yes, I shoot stuff! I can use any kinda gun, big or small, scope or no-scope! But, it’s gotta be loaded or it’s useless!

 **Murasame:** Well… Yeah.

 **Ikuta:** Did I just hear sass come out of that mouth of yours?!

 **Murasame:** N-No, ma’am!

_Kotomi broke out into a hearty laugh._

**Ikuta:** “Ma’am”?! Ha, you’re a hoot! _You’re_ our big-shot student council president? You could barely squish a roach if you saw it!

_I didn’t exactly appreciate that comment in the slightest… But, I didn’t fight back._

**Ikuta:** I guess I shouldn’t tease you too much though, eh? We’ll be working together more often than not anyway.

 **Murasame:** Well, yes, of course. We are both members of the student council, mind you.

 **Ikuta:** Mind _you_! That’s not the only reason we’ll be getting so buddy-buddy now!

_I was confused._

**Ikuta:** I’ll have you know, I’m not only good at shooting guns! I’ll be a good VP if you give me the chance!

_Now I was really confused._

**Murasame:** Wait… _You’re_ my vice president?! Shouldn’t my vice president carry the title with them… You know, Ultimate Student Council Vice President?

 **Ikuta:** Do you hear how long and drawn out that title is?! No way in hell am I carrying that around! Besides, isn’t it cooler to say, “Oh yeah, here’s my VP. She’s the Ultimate Sharpshooter - she can strike three bullets between those two eyebrows of yours before you can even blink!”

_Admittedly, that did sound cool, but it also sounded horrifying and I wasn’t one to threaten someone’s life on a whim like that. Before I could say anything else, though, I heard a small sound behind me. It was...a cough?_

_I turned around to find the bespectacled girl who helped me when I first woke up. She seemed to have difficulty maintaining eye contact with me._

**Murasame:** Oh, hey! It’s...you!

_The girl seemed to jump when I acknowledged her existence...so much so, I was afraid she was going to have a panic attack out of sheer fear. However, she straightened up, clearing her throat and looking me straight in the eye._

**Bespectacled Girl:** I… I heard from Ms. Umesawa that you were the Ultimate Student Council President, Soshun Murasame.

 **Murasame:** Yeah! That’s me!

 **Bespectacled Girl:** I-If you would allow me to introduce myself, I-I’m… My name is Karen Kisaragi. My title is the Ultimate Secretary…

**KAREN KISARAGI -- ULTIMATE SECRETARY**

_Karen hesitated for a second before bowing before me… Wait, bowing?!_

**Kisaragi:** I-It’s very nice to meet you! I-I… I hope we can get along!

 **Murasame:** W-Woah! Hey, now… You don’t have to do that! B-Bowing, I mean. That’s a bit much, don’t you think?

_She swiftly erected herself with a vibrant red blush on her cheeks._

**Kisaragi:** I-I apologize… I-I believed since you were my superior-

 **Murasame:** “Superior”? What makes you say that?

 **Kisaragi:** Well, you’re the student council president and I’m just a secretary… Th-That means, in a way, you’re my boss. So, I believed I would treat you as such…

 **Murasame:** You don’t have to _bow_ … That’s a little much. Besides, we’re equals! We’re practically the same age, right? You don’t have to treat me like I’m anything better.

_Karen didn’t respond to that, but after some time she nodded. That’s when Kotomi nearly pushed me off my feet and held her hand out to the secretary._

**Ikuta:** Aaaaaand I’m Kotomi Ikuta! I’m the VP - I’m not nearly as president-y, only half so! We’re gonna be workin’ together, all three of us, alright?! Best of buds!

_Karen didn’t do anything. In fact, it was as though she froze in place - she stared at Kotomi’s had as though she were offering her poison. Her blush only got deeper, until eventually…_

**Kisaragi:** I-I need to go introduce myself to the others!

 _...And then she ran away so fast, I would’ve mistaken_ her _for the Ultimate Track Star. Kotomi and I stood there, dumbfounded._

 **Ikuta:** ...Well, I guess we should go introduce ourselves to the rest of the crew!

 **Murasame:** I agree… I’ll see you later, then!

 **Ikuta:** Nuh-uh! I’m going with you!

 **Murasame:** Why?

 **Ikuta:** Whaddya mean “why”? We’re the president and VP! It’s only natural we’d greet our humble underlings together!

_I wasn’t very keen on the term “underlings”, but Kotomi was the type that I knew I wouldn’t win a fight with. So, I obliged and tagged along with her as we introduced ourselves to the rest of our classmates. We ended up coming across three people - a red haired boy with a jacket tied around his waist, a shorter boy with a bowl-cut, and a pink haired girl wearing platform shoes that made up a fourth of her height. The pink haired girl was watching the two boys as the redhead tried to lug the shorter one off the floor._

**Red Haired Boy:** Come on, little buddy…! You can’t just talk to two people and call it a day!

 **Bowl Cut Boy:** I don’t _wanna,_ though.

 **Red Haired Boy:** I know they weren’t the _nicest_ people in the world, but I’m sure everyone else here is really nice! Come on!

_The red haired boy tried once more to haul the other off the floor. However, it was in vain, as the bowl cut boy continued to sit on the floor, cross-legged._

**Pink Haired Girl:** Let me try.

 **Red Haired Boy:** Kiriko, I couldn’t ask you to-

_Suddenly, the pink haired girl swiped a stuffed turtle out of the boy’s arms. The bowl cut boy immediately hopped onto his feet and stole it back. The girl smirked._

**Bowl Cut Boy:** D-Don’t do that!

 **Pink Haired Girl:** And done!

 **Red Haired Boy:** ...Why didn’t I think of that?

_Kotomi pushed past me and headed towards the trio._

**Ikuta:** Hey, bro. Hey, other bro.

 **Red Haired Boy:** Hey, sis!

 **Bowl Cut Boy:** Hey, sis…

 **Murasame:** Uh?

 **Ikuta:** These two are my brothers.

 **Murasame:** Oh!

_Well, I could’ve figured that one out…_

_The red haired boy walked up to me with his little brother in tow and held out his hand. The first thing I noticed were the incredibly intricate designs painted on his nails._

**Red Haired Boy:** Hi there! I see you already met my sister - I’m Sousuke Ichino! I’m the Ultimate Cosmetologist!

**SOUSUKE ICHINO -- ULTIMATE COSMETOLOGIST**

**Murasame:** N-Nice to meet you!

_I shook his hand, which was really soft. Sousuke, then, nudged the boy who hid behind him._

**Ichino:** C’mon, little buddy! Introduce yourself!

_The bowl cut boy peered at me from behind Sousuke with a pouty lip._

**Bowl Cut Boy:** ...I’m Ryouta Someya.

 **Ikuta:** Aaaaand?

 **Bowl Cut Boy:** ...I’m the Ultimate Stuffed Animal Collector.

**RYOUTA SOMEYA -- ULTIMATE STUFFED ANIMAL COLLECTOR**

**Murasame:** Well, it’s nice to meet you, Someya!

 **Someya:** ...Thanks.

_Ryouta stepped out from behind Sousuke, who ruffled his hair. The plushie collector irritably swatted his older brother’s hand away. At that point, the pink haired girl, who was silent up until now, approached me and held out her own hand._

**Pink Haired Girl:** That leaves me last, yes? Well, I’m Kiriko Nishizawa, the Ultimate Fashion Designer.

**KIRIKO NISHIZAWA -- ULTIMATE FASHION DESIGNER**

**Nishizawa:** Pleasure to meet you.

 **Murasame:** Pleasu- Uh, nice to, uh, meet you!

_She’s so formal, it was intimidating…_

**Someya:** She’s also Sousuke’s girlfriend.

 **Ichino:** Sh-She’s not my _girl_ friend! She’s just...my friend! Who happens to be a girl! A girl friend! W-With a space in between!

 **Ikuta:** Because _that_ explanation’s convincing, bro.

 **Ichino:** B-Be quiet, you!

_Sousuke’s face was redder than his hair while Kiriko simply giggled at all these comments._

**Ichino:** And your name, buddy?

 **Murasame:** Huh? Oh! I’m-

 **Nishizawa:** Soshun Murasame, correct? The student council president?

 **Ichino:** _The_ student council president?!

 **Murasame:** Um, yeah! How’d you know?

 **Nishizawa:** Tsubasa told me.

_I don’t think I’ve met “Tsubasa”, but my name was traveling around fast…_

**Nishizawa:** Well, I’m glad to see someone who seems so formidable being our student council president.

 **Murasame:** Th-Thank you! I’m flattered!

_Kotomi started snickering._

**Ikuta:** More like the student council pres’ of weenie hut central!

 **Murasame:** _Thanks._

_Soon, the four of them were lost in their own conversation. I lingered off to the side while they chatted happily. At some point, Kotomi grabbed Ryouta and held him in a chokehold, giving him a noogie while he loudly protested. Sousuke and Kiriko just laughed at his feigned misery. Watching the four of them interact… It reminded me of a family. It made me a bit homesick._

_Eventually, Kotomi let go of Ryouta and my existence was acknowledged once again. She bid the three of them adieu, but Ryouta grabbed Kotomi’s sleeve._

**Someya:** I wanna come with you.

 **Ikuta:** You’re not cool enough to hang out with us, kiddo!

 **Someya:** I’m not a kid! Besides, Murasame’s hardly cool!

_Thanks._

**Ikuta:** He’s cooler than you, at least!

_They stuck their tongues out at each other like children until Sousuke pulled Ryouta away from us. At last, Kotomi and I approached the final two. There was the mint haired girl who helped me earlier holding hands with a boy with a blue wind-blown fringe. They were both breath-takingly beautiful, like a celebrity couple, and they both walked and talked with a matured grace._

**Murasame:** Oh! You’re the one who helped me earlier!

 **Mint Haired Girl:** Yes! It’s a pleasure to meet with you again… Murasame, correct?

 **Murasame:** Yeah.

 **Blue Haired Boy:** And you’re Ikuta, yes? You’re Ichino’s sister.

 **Ikuta:** You must be that one dude. Uh… Cucksocky?

_The blue haired boy closed his eyes for a moment before giving a slightly strained smile._

**Blue Haired Boy:** I believe you mean Kurosaki. Tarou Kurosaki, in fact.

 **Ikuta:** Close enough.

 **Kurosaki:** If you say so. If you didn’t already know, I’m the Ultimate Actor.

**TAROU KUROSAKI -- ULTIMATE ACTOR**

_Tarou grabbed the mint haired girls other hand. He held both of her hands up to his chest._

**Kurosaki:** And this beautiful princess right here-

 **Mint Haired Girl:** I’m Tsubasa Kamii, the Ultimate Botanist.

**TSUBASA KAMII -- ULTIMATE BOTANIST**

**Kamii:** And together, you could say our title is…

 **Kamii & Kurosaki:** The Ultimate Couple!

_They proceeded to give each other an eskimo kiss. It was kind of cute, but more creepy considering how synchronized they were. Kotomi was gagging at the sight. Tsubasa giggled._

**Kamii:** Hehe~ I apologize for that.

 **Kurosaki:** I don’t.

_Tsubasa playfully hit Tarou’s arm._

**Kamii:** Anyway… I’m assuming the two of you are in another class? I don’t remember seeing you in the 76th class hallways.

 **Murasame:** Oh, are you two in the 76th class?

 **Kamii:** Yes, along with Kiriko, Ichino, Yokoo, and Umesawa. Oh… And presumably Hino, yes?

 **Kurosaki:** He’s in our class, but he doesn’t attend.

_I gawked at them for a moment, taking in the idea that the tiny bunny girl who was a full foot shorter than me was older than...most of us here possibly. Kotomi spoke up in my place._

**Ikuta:** Well, I dunno what class Mr. Prez is in, but I’m in 77th! 77-C, more specifically.

 **Murasame:** Oh, you’re in the 77th class too?

 **Ikuta:** Well, lookie here! Murasame and I are classmates! Though I’m pretty sure I would’ve remembered you, bud!

 **Murasame:** It makes sense. I was supposed to be in 77-A.

_Kotomi and Tarou gave me a puzzled look._

**Kurosaki:** “Supposed to be”? Were you kicked out?

 **Murasame:** No? I didn’t even have a chance to experience Hope’s Peak. Didn’t...you all pass out when you walked into the main hall?

_The three of them shot glances between each other, sharing a confusion and concern I couldn’t comprehend. It was...bizarre._

**Ikuta:** No, we didn’t.

 **Murasame:** You...didn’t?

 **Ikuta:** Nope! I remember spending a good year at least with the 77th class! Or at least 77-C…

 **Kamii:** Oh dear… Maybe Murasame is suffering from amnesia?

 **Murasame:** Amnesia?! There’s no way! Wh-When did you all pass out?!

 **Kurosaki:** I passed out before I entered the student council room for the first time.

 **Kamii:** As did I… Oh, Murasame, what year do you believe you’re in right now?

 **Murasame:** First year, right…?

 **Kamii:** But, that simply makes no sense… Considering Tarou and I are third years.

 **Ikuta:** Yeah, and I’m a second year. Which means there’s no doubt you’re also one if we’re in the same class, Murasame!

_That didn’t make any sense. How could I be in my second year at Hope’s Peak if I don’t even recall my first? Did I really have amnesia…?_

**Murasame:** B-But that’s impossible!

 _I didn’t realize I yelled, startling my friends besides me. But… It was true! It_ was _impossible! How did I magically gain amnesia, forgetting an entire year of my high school life, while my friends here remembered theirs? I thought back to the single memory I recalled before I found myself here… I was standing in front of a classroom with a note in my hand… Was that when everyone else passed out as well?_

_No, it couldn’t have been… It was written as though we all had met before. It didn’t say “meeting for introductions”, but rather “meeting in the old school building”. It was such a casual statement, as though-_

_…_

_“Old school building”? There was...an old school building of Hope’s Peak Academy? No… That’s impossible as well! The day I arrived, I was sure there was only building! The one and only that I stood before! Was I...forgetting something besides my school life? Just how many memories was I missing?!_

_Things only got stranger and stranger… First, I wake up in an abandoned mall after passing out as I stepped into Hope’s Peak, and now… Kotomi Ikuta, who’s also in the 77th class, remembers a full year of a school life I never experienced? I wasn’t sure about the others, but the way Tsubasa rattled her friend’s names off the top of her head… Was I the only one who couldn’t remember his Hope’s Peak life? Did anyone else have a spotty memory? Did anyone else forget everything…? If they did...or if they didn’t, and I’m the only one… Why?_

_All of this...from waking up in this mall to our memories..._

**Murasame:** What is…?

_Before I could finish my sentence, a shrill evil rang through the speakers of the mall._

**???:** Attention! Attention! Mic check, one, two! Can you hear me?

_That’s when our despair-filled student council meeting began._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! here's a reference for all the characters names and titles... there are differences from the lists that have been circulating. these changes were made because certain names didn't match their genders, some for pure aesthetics, etc.
> 
> Murasame Soshun - Ultmate Student Council President  
> Ikuta Kotomi - Ultimate Sharpshooter  
> Kisaragi Karen - Ultimate Secretary  
> Someya Ryouta - Ultimate Stuffed Animal Collector  
> Hino Asukasei - Ultimate Shamisen Player  
> Gouryoku Tomohiko - Ultimate Journalist  
> Kurosaki Tarou - Ultimate Actor  
> Kamii Tsubasa - Ultimate Botanist  
> Ichino Sousuke - Ultimate Cosmetologist  
> Umesawa Aiko - Ultimate Dolls Clothes Maker  
> Yokoo Shouji - Ultimate Rockstar  
> Kubou Daiki - Ultimate Babysitter  
> Nishizawa Kiriko - Ultimate Fashion Designer  
> Kashiki Suzuko - Ultimate Track Star
> 
> also don't ask about madarai. He's Not Forgotten, Don't Worry.
> 
> just one more part (monokuma introduction to killing game) and then we start stabbing


	2. Prologue: Monokuma Appears!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE 10/28/2016: Updated names so they're now the confirmed student council names  
> UPDATE 7/9/2017: Updated with revisions

**Prologue: Despair Council, Now In Order!**

**Monokuma Appears!**

**???:** Hey! I asked if you bastards could hear me!

 **Kisaragi:** Y-Yes, we can, sir!

_A shrill voice emanated from the overhead speakers. No, shrill was an understatement - this voice was so incredibly high, so incredibly ear-wrenching that it made nails clawing a chalkboard seem like the sound of the ocean in a seashell. It encompassed the entire food court, overtaking every sense once could muster. There was no escaping it._

**???:** Good! Now that I have your attention, please direct your eyes towards the northern corner of the food court. You will find a small platform there.

_We all turned our attention towards the north where there was an entire wall that was simply glass, beyond it nothing but pitch blackness. Within the food court, right in front of this glass wall, was a small, red platform. At both sides of it was a glad, the symbol sewn into it presumably the Hope’s Peak Academy crest. Then, as though it was straight from a cartoon…_

_A monochrome teddy bear flew up from behind it and landed on its surface._

**???:** Hello, hello! It’s _bear_ y nice to see my student council all lined up and reading for a super des _bear_ ing meeting! My, aren’t you all diligent little fellows! Upupu…

 **Yokoo:** Th-That’s a bear! A teddy bear!

 **Nishizawa:** A...talking teddy bear?

 **???:** I am NOT a teddy bear!

 **Someya:** It’s… It’s so cute…!

 **???:** Aw, shucks! You made my little heart leap out from my furry chest! Is this what you call...a heart attack? O-Oh, oh boy! Upupu!

_Part of me wondered if my head got a little too rattled when I was knocked out._

**Kurosaki:** Who _are_ you?

 **???:** Who am _I?_ I’m nothing more than your very beary headmaster! The headmaster of Hope’s Peak Academy! Your super duper, fuzzy wuzzy, itty bitty, meadly deadly headmaster Monokuma!

 **Kisaragi:** Oh dear…! Please excuse me, Mr. Monokuma, but I didn’t prepare a proper gift basket for you! I-I’ll get that to your office as soon as possible, I promise!

 **Monokuma:** The rest of you kiddos should take after her. None of you are nearly as dignified, it seems! Respectable! It’s un _bear_ able to see my esteemed student council not reacting to my timely presence like Ms. Kissassragi over here!

 **Kisaragi:** K-Kissass...ragi…?

_Life seemed to drain from Karen._

**Ikuta:** Hey, bear! Pick on someone your own size!

 **Kisaragi:** M-Ms. Ikuta…

 **Monokuma:** Alrighty then! Yo, Twink McGee over there!

 **Someya:** Me?...Hey, wait!

 **Monokuma:** And you two, Half-Baked Roadkill!

 **Umesawa:** I’m not roadkill! _You’re_ the roadkill!

_I was getting a headache. But I knew I couldn’t stay quiet for much longer, especially considering this bear was claiming to be the headmaster of Hope’s Peak. A stuffed bear. A headmaster. Of an entire institution. Just as I was about to speak, though, Kotomi cut in._

**Ikuta:** Shut up, bear! You’re not even the headmaster! The headmaster is some old guy who hangs around a drunk all day!

 **Kamii:** Ikuta is right… I’ve personally met Headmaster Kirigiri before, and he looks nothing like an adorable stuffed bear with a red eye…

 **Nishizawa:** Nor does he have anything even _resembling_ you laying around in his office.

 **Ikuta:** Spill it, stuffy! What happened to the old headmaster?!

 **Monokuma:** “Stuffy”?! You better learn some manners, young lady, before I put a bullet in ya!

 **Ikuta:** Oh, yeah? I’d like to see you try, _stuffy_! You’re messing with the wrong gal when it comes to bullets!

_Before anyone could process what was going on, Kotomi and Monokuma started marching towards each other. That’s when I decided to finally step in. I cut in between the two, bracing for an impact equal to stepping between two snarling dogs prepared to rip each other’s faces off. Thankfully, Sousuke grabbed his sister’s shoulders and held her back before she could even reach the bear or me._

**Murasame:** Hold on, both of you! Mr...Monokuma, I think I speak for the rest of the council by asking if you know where we are.

 **Monokuma:** Huh? Where we are? Isn’t it obvious? It looks like a mall, you dummy! Do you get out much? Or, no - do you have any _friends_?

 **Murasame:** Let me rephrase that question… Do you know _why_ we’re here? Or how we got here?

 **Monokuma:** I was going to get to that if fire crotch over there didn’t interrupt me!

_Sousuke snickered. Kotomi nearly elbowed him in the stomach, causing him to shriek. Monokuma positioned himself back on the platform, his...paws...on his...hips?_

**Monokuma:** I’m sure you’re all wondering why you’re here or how you got here.

 **Umesawa:** Nerdysame just said that.

 **Monokuma:** Shut it, you off-brand rabbit! Anyway, that’s what I’m here to tell you about! You see… As your headmaster, it’s my sworn duty to protect my student body, especially my dearly beloved student council! I mean, you guys stand for everything that’s going on in the world! Because of this, I’ve quarantined you all here.

 **Kashiki:** Quarantined…?

 **Monokuma:** I’m protecting you all from what wants to harm you! From what wants to destroy everything you stand for!

 **Murasame:** So, you’re saying you trapped us in this mall to...protect us?

 **Monokuma:** Right-o!

 **Murasame:** From what?

 **Monokuma:** Anyway, as I was saying…

_He completely ignored me!_

**Monokuma:** It would be a complete waste and a complete bore to just stand around in a mall all day, though! Trust me, I tried! I mean, I did make this place as soft and cozy for you guys as possible… Buuuuut, that’s not enough! I’m sure you’ll all get so des _bear_ ingly bored. I know I will! That’s why I’m giving you all a...special clause.

 **Kashiki:** A special clause?

 **Monokuma:** Stop repeating everything I say!

 **Kashiki:** _Everything?_

_A low growl emanated from the back of Monokuma’s throat before he spun in place and delightfully struck a pose._

**Monokuma:** The special clause isn’t anything special, really… It just lets you leave this place! Go home! Shoo!

_My head was swirling with a million conflicting thoughts. Monokuma said he wanted to protect us from something, yet he’s giving us the opportunity to escape? I couldn’t put the pieces together in my head. It didn’t make any sense to me! Why would he go through all this trouble to quote “quarantine” us only to give us the means to leave?_

**Kubou:** Oh, that sounds good! What do we have to do for this clause?

 **Monokuma:** Nothing too difficult! All ya gotta do is kill one of your classmates here!

_I froze. Every bone in my body refused to move, to bend, to even shutter. My blood ran cold, and the chill nipped at my skin. I glanced around me, at my fellow classmates, to find that they all reacted in a similar manner - bugged eyed, frozen, shocked into disbelief over what this bear just casually said, as though… As though this wasn’t anything. I was the first one to say something._

**Murasame:** Wh-What?!

 **Monokuma:** What “what”?

 **Murasame:** Kill...one of our peers?! How could you suggest such an atrocious thing?

_Monokuma let out this piercing, horrifying laugh. It was one that could, and would, haunt my dreams._

**Monokuma:** You say that like it’s a bad thing, Smellysame!

 **Umesawa:** Oh ho ho, good one!

 **Ichino:** Don’t encourage the bear…!

 **Monokuma:** It’s nothing really. Killing your dearly beloved friends, I mean! You all should know that! It’s not that hard - all ya gotta do is stab, blunge, shoot, poison, smash, crush, pulverize, hammer, gut- well, you get the point.

 **Kamii:** ...Why? Why do you want us...to kill?

 **Monokuma:** Because I want you to be what despair is all about! Being representatives of hope is so BOR-ING! You know that, don’t you, Ivy Rash?

_Tsubasa clenched her teeth._

**Umesawa:** Now you’re just trying too hard with those names.

 **Monokuma:** Who let this...sassy child in here?! She’s worse than a stupid pink rabbit-bear thing!

_I was at a loss for words, but Tomohiko stepped out from the crowd._

**Gouryoku:** According to your words, you’re saying that...if one wanted to...someone could k-kill everyone.

 **Kubou:** Oh, jeez…

 **Monokuma:** Well, of course not! Then everything would end waaaay too quick, and how boring would that be! But I’m glad you mentioned that, Fedora, because that introduces our next concept. Tah-dah!

_Monokuma whipped out over a dozen tablets from who-knows-where and somehow held them all in his...paws like they were trading cards._

**Monokuma:** Here they are! Your best friend: your school e-Handbook™!

 **Kubou:** With the trademark and everything…?

 **Monokuma:** Yep! Trademark and everything! Though, typing out Alt+0153 is too much trouble to do every time I say the name, so that’s the last time you’ll be seeing that! Off ya go!

_Monokuma tossed all the handbooks onto the floor. I scooped one up and pressed on the power button. The screen lit up and on it showed my name: “Soshun Murasame”. Then it flickered to the homescreen, which had several apps strewn across it._

**Monokuma:** These little tablets hold all the rules and regulations that you need in order to enjoy your communal schoo- er, mall life! They will also be your keys to getting into certain roo- Gah! Stores! Who’s lousy idea was it to put you kids in a mall, anyway?!

 **Ikuta:** Wasn’t it _your_ idea?

 **Monokuma:** Anyway…

 **Ikuta:** Don’t ignore me!

_I eyed each of the apps on the screen. One was labeled “Regulations”._

**Kisaragi:** I-Is this “Regulations” app where we can find our rules, Mr. Monokuma?

 **Monokuma:** Wow! Look at this genius over here! Want a participation rewards for being such a smartass?

 **Kisaragi:** N-No! I’m sorry…

_Karen lowered her head, so out of pity I patted her back. Kotomi felt sorry for her too since she put a hand on her shoulder. Stupid bear…_

**Monokuma:** Just like how you can’t steal candy from a baby or you’ll face thirty years in prison, this mall has rules that you must abide to! Yes, you kiddos are allowed to do all you want - but even freedom has rules! Without rules, freedom turns into anarchy, and anarchy leads to disorganization and confusion!

 **Nishizawa:** But not despair?

 **Monokuma:** It _could_ bring despair… But anarchy is usually the result of despair. Rules and freedom are what _create_ despair! Rules + Freedom = Despair^Anarchy. Make sense?!

 **Yokoo:** No! I’ve never been good at math!

 **Nishizawa:** But can’t you argue that rules and freedom also equate to hope?

 **Monokuma:** More like the idea of hope is what creates rules and freedom!

 **Nishizawa:** So your argument is that, in the end, hope always ends up in despair?

 **Monokuma:** Right-o! Hope × Rules + Freedom = Despair^Anarchy, then!

 **Nishizawa:** Actually, I believe it would be Hope(Rules+Freedom) = Despair^Anarchy. And even then, we’re not taking into account on whether this is a democracy or dictatorship.

 **Kurosaki:** Are you honestly having a conversation about this with the bear? Also, it’s obviously a dictatorship.

 **Nishizawa:** Not if we all agree to these rules. In that case…

_While those three did...whatever they were doing, I pressed the Regulations icon. It brought up a relatively short list of rules that were numbered from one to nine. They read:_

  1. _All students will live a communal life under the roof of this mall._
  2. _Nighttime is from 11 pm to 8 am. During this time, all services will be shut down except for the restaurants in the food court. Plumbing will also be turned off, so remember to shower before then!_
  3. _The only restrooms in the mall are outside of Kacy’s; they have been renovated to be fully-functional bathrooms. There are private and communal for each gender. There is also a gender-neutral bathroom though it is strictly private._
  4. _Students are only allowed to sleep in their own dorms, which have been constructed within Kacy’s. If they sleep anywhere else, they will be met with severe punishment._
  5. _Students discovered trying to break into closed off areas will be met with severe punishment._
  6. _Violence against the headmaster is **strictly** forbidden and will be met with severe punishment._
  7. _If a student murders another, they will become “blackened” and will graduate unless they are discovered by their peers._
  8. _A student is limited to killing a max of two others - no more, can be less, but zero is out of the question if you want to get out of here!_
  9. _More rules will be added as the headmaster deems fit._



_Rules one through six seemed generally fair rules to abide by, especially since I had no urge to find out what the “severe punishments” were. It also gave me a strange sense of relief knowing someone couldn’t go on a killing spree and slaughter everyone around them… N-Not that I believed anyone of us was capable of doing such a thing. No, we’re the student council! I had no doubt in my mind we would come out of this unscathed! There was one rule that peeked my interest, though…_

**Kashiki:** ….Sooo, in a democracy, it would be Hope(Freedom + Liberty) ÷ (Lobbying × Capitalism) = Systematic Oppression + Despair^Dissolution of the Separation of Church and State?

 **Nishizawa:** Exactly, Kashiki.

 **Kashiki:** Alright! I got it!

 **Kurosaki:** Except that’s _not_ it at all. Because you’re theorizing that this is a _democracy_ , when it’s in fact a _dictatorship._ Isn’t that right, Gouryoku?

 **Gouryoku:** ...Why am I being brought into this?

 **Umesawa:** Stop, stop! You’re doing nothing but confusing meee!!

_Luckily, Daiki brought up a question that stopped all of this...something, addressing exactly what I was concerned with._

**Kubou:** Um, Mr. Monokuma, sir?

 **Monokuma:** Yeeeeeeessssssss?

 **Kubou:** Rule #7, where you talk about...m-murder, what do you mean by “unless they are discovered by their peers”?

 **Monokuma:** Oh, it’s as simple as that! As long as no one else knows that you murdered Ms. Poison Oak over there, you will be able to graduate! Under...certain conditions.

 **Kubou:** What...certain conditions?

 **Monokuma:** Upupu! We’ll just have to find out when it happens, now shall we? That’s why you should get to stabby stabby ASAP!

_There was no way! This little fact solidified my hope and erased any smidge of a fear I could’ve possibly had. There was no way someone - here in this mall or anyone in the world - would attempt to murder at the risk of someone finding out their deed. There would be no point in that case! Again, I never believed anyone would consider murdering another, anyway! I...was scared for a moment, but who wouldn’t be when a stuffed bear came to you and told you to kill your friends? I knew in my heart that there was no way-!_

**Monokuma:** I am NOT a stuffed bear, Pukeasame!

 **Murasame:** Huh?

 **Ikuta:** You were talking to yourself just now.

_Well, that’s embarrassing._

**Murasame:** W-Well, no matter! What I said is the truth! I truly believe none of my friends here will have the audacity to murder another!

 **Kashiki:** Woah! He called us his friends, yet he barely knows us…!

 **Kamii:** He definitely has the willpower and temperament to be our leader, doesn’t he?

 **Ichino:** He does! He’s the coolest, that’s for sure!

 **Yokoo:** WHOOOOOO!! YOU GO, MAN!

 **Murasame:** It doesn’t matter if you offer us the world’s riches or dangled prized jewels in front of our faces! Nothing will drive us to kill! We’re the student council… We’re everything Hope’s Peak stands for! Unity, cooperation, and hope! Not your...your twisted ideals! We’ll never succumb to them!

_Several members of the council clapped and cheered at my words. Sousuke grabbed my shoulder and smiled at me while Shouji held me in a chokehold and laughed. Karen looked at me with a sparkle in her eye, hands clasped together as though she witnessed an inspirational speech from a world leader she admired. Even Koko gave me a reluctant clap! All the while, Monokuma was driven into silence. I knew they all agreed with me, every single one of them, and it was this unity that struck Monokuma to his core! This cooperation was what silenced him! This hope is what drowned out his despair! There was no way we could be driven to murder!_

_Then, Monokuma let out his blood-curdling laugh._

**Monokuma:** Are you so sure that isn’t just how _you_ feel, Murasame?

_His voice was firm and low. The fact that he addressed me correctly caused me to go pale._

**Murasame:** Wh-What…?

 **Monokuma:** Are you sure this drive of hope is shared amongst your peers? Even given the right motives, shown the right time, given the right drive…they would still share your mentality?

_For some reason, for some god-awful reason that I couldn’t pin reason to, as thought it was on cue with this bear’s ploy, I glanced at Asukasei. I didn’t know why I glanced at Asukasei, why something deep inside of me found reason to look at him after this awful, awful speech. I glanced at Asukasei, only to find him staring back at me. He didn’t share the same approving gaze as the rest of the student council did… No, his gaze was filled with something else entirely. Something sinister. Monokuma let out another terrible laugh. Then, his voice went back to its usual squeaky self._

**Monokuma:** Now that I’ve effectively crushed your moral, I’ll leave you kids be! Do whatever you want as long as they don’t interfere with the regulations I set before you!

 **Kubou:** You’re just gonna leave now…?

 **Monokuma:** Don’t worry, don’t worry! See those security cameras? They’re in every room! I’ll be able to watch you guys aaaaaall the time, so you’ll never feel lonely! Of course, if I feel the need to join you rascals in your rascally misadventures, I will! But now, it’s time for a bear nap.

 **Umesawa:** Don’t you mean “cat nap”?

 **Monokuma:** Anyone who kills her first gets to graduate with honors.

 **Umesawa:** Hey!

 **Monokuma:** Have fun with your new communal life! And...if you don’t...always remember the “special clause”!

_With that, Monokuma disappeared. He seemed to...vanish from thin air. It was an eerie sight...but, really, this entire experience had been eerie on its own._

_Everyone stood in silence, absorbing what just happened. A weird stuffed bear comes and says we’re trapped here, and the only way out is to resort to...murder. Murder of a fellow classmate and council member. Despite what Monokuma said, however, I still truly believed no one would fall for this scam. But, everyone still expressed their concerns._

**Kashiki:** S-So… What do we do now? Do we just...live?

 **Kamii:** The regulations mentions rooms in Kacy’s. Maybe we should look into those?

 **Kubou:** We should look around the mall then! We didn’t really get a good look, and the regulations did say there were places that were blocked off…

 **Kisaragi:** Mr. Murasame, what should we do?

 _All eyes turned to me, and my throat went dry. What_ should _we do? These weren’t exactly normal circumstances… Was just splitting up and searching an unknown, abandoned mall we were dropped in after getting kidnapped a good idea? I didn’t know how to answer, but thankfully Kotomi spoke up._

 **Ikuta:** Let’s look around a bit! Maybe we’ll find something useful or even a way out!

 **Gouryoku:** I agree.

 **Ikuta:** See? The big guy agrees!

 **Gouryoku:** The first steps we should take should always involve being acquainted with where we are.

 **Kamii:** Gouryoku’s right. Even if we don’t find anything substantial related to our escape, at least we will be familiar with our surroundings!

 **Kisaragi:** Sh-Should I take roll of every member here in preparation of our search, then…?

_That’s when I regained my confidence to lead. This unity, this cooperation was exactly what I was preaching earlier! Everyone coming together to seek a peaceful goal, relying on one another to go about it… This is how the student council of Hope’s Peak Academy should work!_

**Murasame:** Y-Yes… Yes! We’ll split up into separate search parties and take different areas of the mall. Kisaragi, take note of who goes with who and where they search. Maybe there’s a map somewhere we could use as a reference-

 **Hino:** Give me a break.

_Asukasei spoke up for the first time since Monokuma appeared, interrupting me mid-sentence. Everyone turned to look at him._

**Yokoo:** Asuka, bro, are you okay? You didn’t let that bear’s speech get to ya, right?

 **Kurosaki:** Don’t listen to that stuffed animal. Like Murasame said-

 **Hino:** “Like Murasame said”... How are we so sure Murasame’s speech was good-natured? How are we sure it wasn’t a ploy and he’s already considered murdering one of us?

_What the hell?_

**Murasame:** Wh-Why would you say that?! Nothing I said had underlying intentions!

 **Hino:** Maybe not, or maybe so. Either way, it was heartless of you to trick everyone into thinking we’re all saints.

 **Murasame:** What do you mean…?

 **Hino:** Didn’t you listen to what Monokuma said? Not everyone shares your mentality.

 **Ichino:** But I don’t think anyone here’s really itching to murder anyone either…

 **Hino:** Maybe not right now. Maybe you all have a great outlook right now, and you’re all as hopeful as hopeful can be.

 **Kashiki:** Yeah! That’s exactly how we are!

 **Hino:** But what about tomorrow? Or the next day? Or the next thirty days we’re all trapped here, no way out, living mundane lives with no real schedule or direction?

_No one responded to that._

**Hino:** Who’s to say no one will grow restless? Who’s to say no one here will want to go home, see their families, see the _sun_. The fact is: everyone _will_ at some point. And in order to do all those things, however, there’s only one thing we can do…

_I clenched my teeth._

**Hino:** We can’t say _now_ someone won’t kill in the _future_. In fact, there may be someone right here, right now who’s already considering a murder. Maybe they already have a target picked out.

 **Murasame:** That’s not…

_Why was Asukasei saying all of these things? Is this...how he personally feels? Does he truly believe that someone here is capable of murder? That they would grow so restless of this place, waiting for help, that they would be willing to…? No, no one could be! That’s… impossible…_

_…_

_...But was it possible that I was the only one who thought that way? At Asukasei’s words, everyone began to anxiously glance at one another. His words… They made them think, “What if he’s right? What if the person next to me will murder? What if I’m the person they’ll kill?” He replaced the fear that I tried so hard to take away. Asukasei struck them with the mentality that Monokuma wanted - fear of each other, the lack of trust, division, hostility, despair. And it worked so well…_

_...Because he was one of us._

**Hino:** We simply cannot trust each other in this situation.

 **Murasame:** That’s not...true…

 **Hino:** When presented with an ultimatum, the only intentions you can trust are your own...and even then there will be that tiny, tiny voice who will drive you without you consciously realizing it. You won’t know how someone feels...or even how you feel...until a knife is cut through someone’s neck.

_That’s when he turned his head back to me and drilled a hole right through with his unnerving glare. Being the Ultimate Student Council President, my words had a natural tendency to resonate with people… Yet, here we were, with my heart swaying over a thin line because of this boy. This boy…_

_...who I believed would murder me if given the chance._

**PROLOGUE END**

**SURVIVOR COUNT: 14**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this part came out so quick because it was simply a continuation of the introductions part previously. updates may...well, WILL come out slower now, mostly because there's a lot to the investigation/trials that needs to be crafted beforehand. i DO have a good idea of how case 1 will go, however there's still some things about it that need to be tweaked. SINCE the first part of any chapter is the school life, however, the next update or two may come quick. just depends, really.
> 
> i hope you enjoyed the prologue! i'm excited for what's to come, i haven't had this much fun writing something before!


	3. Chapter 1: School Life Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so. time for some fun. [the student council's names have been confirmed](http://jinjojess.tumblr.com/post/152376157013/surprise-motherfuckin-kibougamine-student) and the only one that was right in this fic outside of murasame and kisaragi was...kubou. what luck. thank you [DynamiteSanders](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DynamiteSanders/pseuds/DynamiteSanders) for showing it to me, I really appreciate it!
> 
> UPDATE 7/16/17: Revised and updated.

**Chapter 1: Memento Mori**

**Part 1 of Mall Life**

_Everyone was on edge. No one spoke; we all glanced at each other, wondering what the person next to us was thinking. There wasn’t a way of knowing. After Asukasei’s unwelcome speech, the idea that someone would be willing to kill lingered in the air, and we didn’t know whether it was true or false. If it was true - could it be true - did that mean we were standing in the same room as a potential murderer, someone plotting and waiting to strike when one of us had their guard down. Admittedly, I… Even I had my doubts of Asukasei’s words being false, no matter how much I told myself otherwise. I wanted to believe in my friends. No, I do believe in my friends!_

_...Though, I had only known these people for mere moments now… Was it safe for me to trust them all so much? No, it doesn’t matter what it was safe for me to do or not. I was the student council president, the leader of this group. If I didn’t trust them, who would? As such, I swallowed my doubt and pushed to trust them. I had to trust them! I believe in them!_

_...Right?_

_After a few moments of intensity, she finally spoke up._

**Ikuta:** Hey, Hino?

 **Hino:** Yes?

 **Ikuta:** Shut the fuck up.

 **Hino:** Grk…!

_It was a...blunt way to silence him, but effective._

**Ikuta:** Just because the bear thing gave us the option to kill doesn’t mean we all suddenly transformed into blood-thirsty murderers! In fact, things could be the opposite: instead of driving us to kill, it drives us to not!

 **Murasame:** Yeah… Yeah! Like Ikuta said!

 **Ikuta:** See? Like I said!

 **Murasame:** You can lead a horse to water, but you can’t make him drink!

 **Ikuta:** I didn’t say something stupid like that-

 **Murasame:** It’s the same case here! No… It’s different, because there’s no way we would even acknowledge the water!

 **Ikuta:** Get off this damned horse analogy!

 **Murasame:** _Despite the situation_ , despite the circumstances… We’ll come together and get through this! Like I told Monokuma: unity, cooperation, and hope! As long as we hold onto these values, there’s no way we can’t find a way to escape this place together and alive!

_The food court fell into an eerie silence once again. I wasn’t sure if our words got through to the others as Asukasei’s did… But, eventually, Karen spoke up, leading to a domino effect._

**Kisaragi:** I… I want to believe in Mr. Murasame and Ms. Ikuta. Th-That we can get through this together...safely.

 **Kashiki:** They do have a way with words, don’t they!

 **Umesawa:** I mean… I can follow their lead. I guess if we listen to them, nothing will happen…

 **Kamii:** It seems we will be relying heavily on you two from here on out. But, that will be no problem for our president and vice president, yes?

_Kotomi and I looked at each other and nodded. She gave me a proud smirk before someone spoke up._

**Yokoo:** Asuka, bro, what the hell?! That speech you gave totally scared the jeepers outta me!

 **Kubou:** It kinda makes us think that’s how _you_ feel...a-about killing someone.

_All eyes turned to Asukasei, who showed no visible reaction. Then, he let out a chuckle._

**Hino:** I was...just joking.

 **Kashiki:** What?!

 **Ichino:** Dude! Totally not cool! We were all flipping out there!

 **Hino:** But, it is true. You can’t just assume what the person next to you is thinking… Or, at least, that’s how I feel.

_Despite every fiber of my being screaming to do otherwise, I walked up to Asukasei._

**Murasame:** I hope we as a group are able to change your mind about us then, Hino. That we give you the hope you need to trust us.

_I held my hand out to him. He just stared at it and, after a few seconds of sheer awkwardness, he turned his back to me and mumbled under his breath, his voice a low growl._

**Hino:** You won’t. Not as long as you’re in charge.

_His words were like a knife through my heart. I lowered my hand as he started to walk off._

**Yokoo:** W-Wait! Asuka, where’re ya going?!

 **Hino:** I’m going to Kacy’s and finding my room.

 **Kurosaki:** You’re not going to _try_ and help out?

 **Hino:** You can look all you want. I doubt there will be an exit anywhere.

_With that, he continued out of the food court. No one tried to stop him._

**Ikuta:** Well _jeesh_ , who killed his dog?

_Koko stomped her foot._

**Umesawa:** Rude! Meanie! Butthead!

 **Gouryoku:** There’s nothing we can do about him now…

 **Umesawa:** Grr, but still! He doesn’t have to be so mean about everything!

 **Someya:** He really freaked me out earlier with what he said…

 **Ikuta:** Aw, did you almost wet yourself? I’m sure there’s a baby store somewhere around here that sells diapers!

 **Someya:** H-Hey!

 **Kamii:** It’s no matter. I’m sure Hino will come around eventually. He seems as though he’s simply scared…

 _Fear…_ _That glare he gave me during Monokuma’s speech didn’t have a hint of fear in it… But, maybe it was Monokuma’s words getting to me. It was completely plausible that he was completely terrified, and he just wanted to express that... even if that meant dragging everyone down with him._

_Still… “Not as long as you’re in charge.” What does he mean by that? He won’t trust anyone here...as long as I’m their president? What did I ever do to earn that sort of disgust? I literally only woke up not even an hour ago!_

**Kurosaki:** Let’s worry about investigating this mall for now. Hino may be right that we won’t find an exit, but that doesn’t mean we won’t find _something_.

 **Ichino:** Then I guess we should split into teams-

 **Nishizawa:** I’ll go with Sousuke to Kacy’s.

 **Ichino:** O-Oh! Well, I mean, if you insist, Kiriko…

_Sousuke scratched the back of his head with a blush on his cheeks. Kiriko giggled._

**Someya:** ... _I_ wanted to go with Sousuke…

 **Nishizawa:** You should’ve been a little quicker then, Someya.

_Ryouta pouted. Sousuke laughed._

**Ichino:** Aw, don’t worry, little buddy! We can go together next time!

_Sousuke ruffled Ryouta’s hair. Kotomi came up behind the plushie collector and put him in a chokehold._

**Ikuta:** Which meeeeans… You’re stuck with _me_!

 **Someya:** ... _Help._

_Koko jumped in place, waving he arms._

**Umesawa:** Oh, oh! If we’re playing picksies, I wanna go with Gouryoku! Tomohiko! Toto!

 **Gouryoku:** M-Me…?

 **Umesawa:** Yeah! You’re super big and cool! You’ll protect me, right?

_Tomohiko was caught completely off guard. He cleared his throat._

**Gouryoku:** Y-Yes, if...that’s what you need… Th-Then, we’ll look for a way out. Or, at least, where exists should be…

 **Umesawa:** Yay! Koko and Toto, on the prowl!

_Suddenly, Koko started climbing on Tomohiko’s back until she planted herself on his shoulders._

**Umesawa:** Onwards, my valiant assistant!

 **Murasame:** N-Now, wait a minute, Koko!

 **Umesawa:** What, Smellysame?!

_Part of me wondered how she could possible be older than me. The other part wondered why I was her favorite target for her childish insults._

**Murasame:** Before everyone splits off into teams, check in with Kisaragi and tell her where you’re going. We should meet back here after some time.

 **Kisaragi:** D-Does...an hour suffice?

 **Murasame:** That’s perfect, Kisaragi.

 **Kisaragi:** Oh, I’m glad you think so…!

 **Murasame:** Alright, everyone split up, report to Kisaragi, and be back here in an hour!

 **Ikuta:** And no one go off by themselves, ya hear?! If I even _hear_ one of y’all’s on your own, I’ll put a bullet through ya!

 **Murasame:** L-Let’s not use violence as a threat for right now, Ikuta…

_With that, everyone split off. Sousuke and Kiriko went to Kacy’s, Sousuke seeming to be under a spell where he couldn’t keep his eyes off of her. Koko rode Tomohiko in the same direction while the others paired off… Tarou and Tsubasa were a team - shocking, I know. Shouji, Daiki, and Suzuko decided to take the restrooms mentioned in the regulations to see how they functioned. There was really only one way to go to leave the food court, so everyone ended up heading in the same direction. All that left was me, Karen, Kotomi, and Ryouta._

**Ikuta:** Well, I guess it’s time to go find that baby store for you, Ryouta!

 **Someya:** Stop it, sis! I’m not a baby!

 **Ikuta:** Aw, is the little baby going to have a temper tantrum? I better skedaddle before that happens!

 **Someya:** I-I’m not going to- Hey!

_Kotomi snatched the toy turtle that Ryouta had safely tucked in his arms and ran off._

**Someya:** Hey! Get back here, Kotomi!

 **Ikuta:** You’re gonna have to catch me if you want Mr. Turtle back!

 **Murasame:** Wait-!

_But, Ryouta was already off after her. I sighed; they didn’t say where they were going to investigate, or if they even were going to._

**Murasame:** Well, I guess it’s just the two of us now.

 **Kisaragi:** Y-Yes…

_Karen’s eyes trailed to her feet. Something told me she wasn’t particularly thrilled about this investigating thing… I didn’t blame her. I wasn’t thrilled either… Not about investigating with Karen, but about the situation we were in. It wasn’t something one would jump from their chair in joy over...unless you were some kind of sadist, I guessed._

**Murasame:** I...uh…

_I tried to strike up a conversation with her. Keyword: tried._

**Murasame:** I guess we should, uh...check out the food court? So, um, here? We can leave the rest of the mall to everyone else. There might be something valuable here.

 **Kisaragi:** Y-Yes! That’s a good idea, Mr. Murasame.

 **Murasame:** You know, you don’t have to add the “mister”. You can just call me Murasame. Hell, we’re friends, so you can call me Soshun if you’d like!

 **Kisaragi:** A-Are you sure…? Isn’t that too informal in a professional relationship?

 **Murasame:** Again with the professional? We’re classmates, Kisaragi, not office workers. Don’t consider me anyone higher than you, alright? We’re friends, just like we’re friends with the rest of our student council members here!

 **Kisaragi:** Friends…

_She scratched her chin with her forefinger before looking up at me with a bright smile. It was the first time I saw her smile since we met._

**Kisaragi:** O-Okay! In that case, you can call me Karen!

 **Murasame:** Alright, Karen! Let’s get to searching!

 **Kisaragi:** Okay! Okay!

_Karen clapped her hands together. She seemed so excited about me simply saying we were friends…_

_We scoured the food court. There were six different food stands, all managed by robot Monokuma that made innumerable amounts of bear puns. One was MacDoodle’s, a fast food joint that was known to be incredibly unhealthy. Another was Binnabon, which was a little bakery of sorts that sold nothing but high-sugar sweets and treats. Another was called-_

**Murasame:** “Uncle M.’s Butter House”? It’s a restaurant that dedicates itself to...butter? Does that Monokuma have a pompadour?

 **Kisaragi:** Oh, there’s a Bok Choy Baby here…! It’s a vegetarian restaurant that offers healthy alternatives to popular fatty foods… I’m so happy that one thing I like is here…!

 **Murasame:** And… “Tegas Bob’s® Finger-Lickin’ Hog-Wild Country-Fuckin’ Slop Hop Buffet”? Okay, Monokuma definitely made that one up.

_We turned our attention from the restaurants to the surrounding area. Coming closer to the tables, I realized they weren’t pushed up against the stands, but simply lined up close by them, leaving plenty of empty space in the middle of the food court. Considering that and the podium that stood in front, it was safe to assume that this was probably going to be the usual place we were going to meet up when Monokuma wants to talk to us as a group…_

_I headed to the back wall, which was a giant...window? I initially believed it was simply a close off area in the mall, blocked off by glass, but…beyond the glass was nothing. It was pitch black, and that was it. There was no sign of any walls or even flooring beyond the glass. It was simply nothingness._

**Murasame:** Is this...outside? Is it nighttime and we’re just on a second floor or something?

_I tapped on the glass, and it made a sound as though it were hollow. It was strange...and it sent a shiver down my spine. But, before I could inquire about it anymore, Karen called out to me._

**Kisaragi:** Mr. Mur- Um, S-Soshun! I found a map!

_I pulled my attention away from the odd window and turned to Karen, who was jogging my way with a piece of paper in her hand._

**Kisaragi:** I found this tucked under one of the table’s legs… Oh! I-I also found another map in my e-Handbook, but it’s significantly smaller than this one. What part of the mall it does cover, however, is more detailed… I believe the map in our e-Handbook is the area we can access right now.

_She handed me the piece of paper she found. I powered up my e-Handbook and discovered an icon called “MonoMap”. The map in the e-Handbook only marked two separate concourses - the one with the food court, which moved north, and one with Kacy’s, which was west. Both met up to a central area marked with a Monokuma face. South and east of the Monokuma face was completely blank._

_I shifted my attention to the paper map to find several significant differences. For one, instead of only two concourses meeting up in the center, there were four, one in the south and one in the east. The southern concourse branched out at the end into two smaller concourses, totalling to six concourses in the mall. Also, just like Karen said, it was far less detailed: it was merely an outline of the mall with a circle where the Monokuma head should be. The e-Handbook’s map was much different: aside from only having two concourses available right now, it outlined every store available to use with a certain icon within them (the food court had a fork icon in it, for example). Within Kacy’s, there were fourteen separate squares cut out at the edges of it, each square containing pixelated versions of ourselves._

**Kisaragi:** These smaller squares must be where all of our dorms are located within Kacy’s…

 **Murasame:** While the e-Handbook map is much more helpful in terms of the places we can access right now… This paper map does tell us a lot. There’s four other concourses that aren’t shown in the e-Handbook one.

 **Kisaragi:** I wonder why… D-Do you think they’re the areas we can’t access? The areas the regulations mention?

 **Murasame:** It’s possible. And...is this mall only one-story? There’s no stairs marked on here.

_I scratched my head. Then, what did that mean for the outside…?_

**Kisaragi:** I am wondering one thing…

 **Murasame:** What’s that?

 **Kisaragi:** Why are the other parts of the mall sealed off from us?

_Karen did have a good point… Why would that be the case?_

**Murasame:** ...Maybe they’ll be available to us at some point?

 **Kisaragi:** M-Maybe…

 **Murasame:** I wonder who made this map, though… It’s weird for Monokuma to load up a map in our e-Handbooks only to leave this one lying around.

 **Kisaragi:** It does spoil the surprise that there’s other concourses…

_My head was starting to hurt with all these mysteries. I could tell Karen was getting tired with all this thinking as well._

**Murasame:** Ah, well. It’s a good thing you found this, Karen. Now we can be more familiar with this mall at a birds-eye level.

_Karen took the paper map back for her records, which she said she would organize later that night. After some time of us trying out samples at the restaurants, an hour finally hit, and the other members of the council began to trickle back into the food court. First was Shouji, Daiki, and Suzuko._

**Kashiki:** Hey you two! We’re back!

 **Murasame:** Good to see you! What did you find?

 **Kubou:** The restrooms were renovated to be fully functional bathrooms. Both communal and private! They’re pretty huge! Monokuma kept the toilet stalls in each bathroom, but the bath of them had a doorway that led to the communal baths.

 **Kashiki:** I checked out the girl’s bathroom while Yokoo and Kubou went in the boy’s. It was the same case there, but there was also a few doors leading to private showers.

 **Kubou:** Yeah, same case in the boy’s one.

 **Kashiki:** I guess it’s so no one’s forced to bathe together if they don’t want to! That’s awfully kind of the headmaster!

_I wouldn’t slap the “kind” label on Monokuma just yet…_

**Yokoo:** There’s also no security cameras in all three restrooms!

 **Murasame:** Three?

 **Yokoo:** Yeah, man! There’s a third gender-neutral one. It reminded me more of a bathroom you’d see back at home - toilet, shower, sink…

 **Kubou:** Anyway, I guess Monokuma respects our privacy enough to keep cameras out of the bathrooms!

 **Kashiki:** It would be a lil’ skeevy if he had some in there…

_Next to arrive was Kotomi and Ryouta, Ryouta’s small turtle safely back in his arms._

**Ikuta:** Yo, tweedle dee and Kisaragi!

 **Murasame:** Thanks.

 **Ikuta:** You’ll _never_ guess what we found!

_Kotomi seemed to be beaming. Ryouta did too, seeming more excited than I had seen him yet since I met him._

**Murasame:** What did you two find-

_They spoke at the same time._

**Ikuta & Someya:** TME!

_I stared at them blankly._

**Ikuta:** Haven’t you heard of TME, Murasame? You know, “Too Much Entertainment”? Where’ve you been living, Planet Dull?

 **Murasame:** I’ve just...never heard of it, that’s all.

 **Someya:** It has different kinds of entertainment stuff. CD’s, DVD’s, records, anime, even collectibles… But, it was fixed up a little.

 **Ikuta:** The front of the store still had its merchandise, but the back seemed to be renovated to be some sort of karaoke bar. There’s also no cashier counter.

 **Murasame:** Did you find any other stores?

 **Ikuta:** Nah. The rest of the stores from here to the weird Monokuma fountain are all boarded up.

 **Someya:** There’s one that’s empty and sealed with a store-front security grate, but... it was weird, because-

 **???:** Guess who’s arrived!

_Before Ryouta could finish his sentence, Tomohiko arrive with Koko still riding on his shoulders._

**Umesawa:** Tah-dah! The Great, Magnificent Duo, Koko and Toto, have arrived with news! Big news!

 **Murasame:** What’s the news, Koko?

 **Umesawa:** Excuse you, that’s Princess Koko to you!

 **Murasame:** I apologize, Her Majesty. What did Princess Koko find?

 **Umesawa:** Aaaaand Knight Toto!

 **Ikuta:** Just get on with it!

 **Umesawa:** Rude!

 **Gouryoku:** At the end of this concourse is a fountain that’s simply a giant Monokuma.

_That must be what the Monokuma face is on the maps…_

**Gouryoku:** There, we found two other concourses besides another that leads to Kacy’s. However, they’re both sealed off my security grates.

 **Umesawa:** But, that’s not even the weirdest thing! We found a window to the outside...but, it was completely pitch black!

_Another one of those weird windows…?_

**Umesawa:** It wouldn’t even open, either! At first, we thought it was sealed, but…

 **Gouryoku:** It was like...it was constructed to be that way. It reminded me of a painting on the wall. We tried throwing something at it, but it bounced off without a scratch.

 **Someya:** That was like some of the stores we found… They were boarded up, but it was like it was a part of the wall…

 **Kashiki:** We passed by a few windows like that, too! Maybe they are all just paintings? To trick us or something!

 **Kisaragi:** If they were there to trick us, though, wouldn’t Monokuma paint a realistic scene behind the windows…?

_Before we could ponder on the subject any further, a disgruntled Kiriko and an exhausted Sousuke arrived._

**Nishizawa:** Can you believe this? We’re in a mall, and yet there aren’t any quality clothes in here!

 **Ichino:** To be fair, we _are_ in a weird-

 **Nishizawa:** How can that bear get my hopes up only to...to crush them!

 **Ichino:** It really is terrible, a-and I don’t want you to be crushed, but I don’t really-

 **Nishizawa:** What else could I have expected, though? This seems like a low-grade American mall anyw-

 **Murasame:** Um… Nishizawa? Ichino?

 **Nishizawa:** Hm? Oh, Murasame...and the rest! I didn’t see you there.

_She...didn’t?_

**Nishizawa:** We investigated Kacy’s thoroughly. Very. Thoroughly.

 **Ichino:** It was completely cleared out of clothes and replaced with other stuff… Couches, a boombox, a pool table… Kinda reminded me of a shelter in apocalypse movies.

 **Kashiki:** Oh! Maybe there’s zombies outside!

 **Kubou:** D-Don’t say that!

_Sousuke sighed, his shoulders slouched._

**Ikuta:** You okay, bro? Kiriko got you too riled up?

 **Ichino:** Too tired to pay attention to what you’re saying…

 **Nishizawa:** We found the rooms lined along the edges of Kacy’s. They were quite big - they took up about half of the store. They’re also soundproof.

 **Murasame:** How did you find that out?

 **Nishizawa:** I had Sousuke yell out to me from in his room while I was in mine, yell while he was outside and I was in mine, and yell while I was outside and he was in his.

_No wonder he seems so exhausted…_

**Nishizawa:** There _was_ a stairwell in the store… But, it was blocked off. I had Sousuke try to lift the security grate, but to no avail.

 **Ikuta:** For how long…?

 **Nishizawa:** Oh, I would say… Fifteen minutes?

_No wonder he seems so exhausted!_

**Ichino:** I ended up breaking a nail! I paint nails and do hair for a living! I’m not a weightlifter...nor a screamer!

 **Nishizawa:** Not yet.

_Kiriko winked. Sousuke blinked a few times before his face became a deep, vibrant red._

**Ichino:** I- I- Oh, um, I- I mean, I- I g- I guess if- I mean- You and- I-

_He continued to stuttered incoherently until he finally flapped his lips in embarrassment and pressed his forefingers together. Kiriko giggled._

**Ikuta & Someya:** ...Ew.

_Karen tilted her head, eyebrow furrowed in confusion._

**Kisaragi:** Why was he going to become a screamer…?

_No one responded. Sousuke looked like he was about to die. As though to save us from this awkward silence, Tarou and Tsubasa arrived._

**Kamii:** We apologize for being late, we- Oh, dear, Ichino! Are you alright?

 **Ichino:** Ha. Ha. Ha, yeah. I’m just.

_Kiriko giggled once again. Tsubasa’s eyes furrowed._

**Kamii:** Kiriko…

 **Nishizawa:** What? I think he’s... _cuter_ this way, all flustered like this.

 **Ichino:** R-Really…?

 **Ikuta:** Look, I know you four are, like, the lead characters of Hellgrassi, but we kinda have more important stuff to go over.

 **Kurosaki:** What did _I_ do?

 **Ikuta:** Exist.

_Tarou stared at Kotomi for a moment before smiling and completely ignoring her existence._

**Kurosaki:** Well, we apologize for being late, as my darling stated. We were caught up with something.

 **Umesawa:** Like each other’s mouths?

 **Kurosaki:** No, unfortunately.

 **Ikuta:** Woah, really?!

 **Kamii:** We were having a...lovely chat with Monokuma.

 **Kisaragi:** You spoke to Mr. Monokuma…?

 **Ikuta:** And it was “lovely”?!

 **Kurosaki:** We were investigating the concourse leading to Kacy’s. We found there was a store we could enter: a vitamin store called Vitamin Planet. It also had different kinds of organic foods and medicines.

 **Kamii:** That wasn’t all, however… There were also various vials of poison in there.

 **Kubou:** P-Poison…?!

 **Kashiki:** I guess Monokuma’s taking this “killing” stuff seriously after all, huh…?

 **Kurosaki:** There was also a store that was cleared out to be used as a warehouse.

 **Kamii:** Monokuma appeared at that point to inform us that all the stores and restaurants would be restocked daily at… 7 AM, I believe? It would be to ensure their freshness and stock.

 **Kurosaki:** Speaking of restaurants, we found a Sundollar.

 **Murasame:** Oh! Where’d you find a shell in a place like this?

_Everyone stared at me._

**Murasame:** ...Wh-What?

 **Umesawa:** Wow! Stinkysame lives under a rock!

 **Murasame:** Um…?

_Tsubasa giggled._

**Kamii:** Sundollar is a coffee shop, swee- Hm, Murasame! You can also get pastries and other drinks there, too.

 **Murasame:** O-Oh…

 **Kamii:** Don’t feel bad. I’m sure plenty of people make that mistake.

 **Kurosaki:** Both Vitamin Planet and Sundollar were set up like they usually are in a typical mall, but both were missing a cashier counter. There were other stores as well, but they were boarded up tight.

_As everyone exchanged information, I went through all the things we learned in my head. There were officially three stores we could visit: Kacy’s, TME, and Vitamin Planet. One store was renovated to serve as a warehouse while Kacy’s was renovated to serve as a sort of dormitory. There were also several restaurants in the food court and a Sundollar in the Kacy’s concourse. There weren’t any cameras in the bathrooms, and the other two concourses were closed off._

_But, the most concerning fact to me were the sealed windows and stores. They were just there, like decorations on the wall. There was no way to break into them, and all you could see when you looked in them was pitch blackness. Nothing else._

**Kashiki:** Mm…

 **Murasame:** What’s wrong, Kashiki?

 **Kashiki:** Oh! Um, well… I-I don’t want to sound like Hino, but… I-I’m scared. About going to bed tonight, I mean…

 **Kamii:** You’re talking about Monokuma’s special clause, correct?

 **Kashiki:** Yeah… I mean, I don’t doubt you guys, not at all! But, being in my room, asleep… I dunno, it’s a pretty vulnerable position.

 **Nishizawa:** Oh, don’t worry your pretty little head on that. The only way to get into your room is by using your respective e-Handbook. No one else could get in unless they managed to get their hands on it.

 **Kamii:** Oh! Well, that’s very handy!

 **Kashiki:** Yeah…

 **Nishizawa:** Still unconvinced?

 **Kashiki:** Well… To be honest…

 **Umesawa:** I’m kinda scared, too! I mean, like, what if I walk out of my room at night and there’s someone waiting for me there!

 **Kurosaki:** You would run into that risk at any time, though.

 **Gouryoku:** Nighttime would be advantageous to someone, however, considering everyone else would be asleep…

 **Umesawa:** Yeah! And the rooms are soundproof, right? So no one would hear me and wake up to save me! Not even Toto!

_Th-That’s assuming anyone does want to murder… But, I couldn’t ignore her fears. There was the possibility…_

**Kisaragi:** How about a nighttime rule, then…? N-No one leaves their rooms during nighttime… That way, no one comes and goes from Kacy’s, and no one has a chance of doing that....

 **Murasame:** There’s no doubt that would take the worry off everyone’s shoulders. That’s an excellent idea, Karen!

_Karen gave me a bright smile._

**Kisaragi:** I-I’m glad you think so, Soshun!

 **Yokoo:** Oh ho, a first name basis! Didn’t know you two were that close already!

 **Umesawa:** What were you two _doing_ in that hour to be so buddy-buddy? Ew!

 **Kisaragi:** N-No, no, no! I-It’s nothing like that! Soshun said we were friends, and friends don’t acknowledge each other, because they’re friends, andI’mjustreallyhappytohaveafriendnowand-

_Karen paused to take a breath of air. Her voice had gone up at least four octaves during that tangent._

**Ikuta:** Aw, that was cute, Kisaragi! Getting all worked up over getting a friend! I want you to call me by my first name, too!

_Karen went silent._

**Ikuta:** ...Kisaragi?

 **Ichino:** You okay? You look like you just saw a ghost…

_She did. She looked pale, but I wouldn’t describe it as “scared” per say. Rather...nervous? Anxious?_

**Murasame:** Um… Karen-?

 **Kisaragi:** I-I-I believe it’s almost nighttime! We should all go to bed I have a lot of work to do Ineedtoleaverightnowgoodbye!

_Before anyone could reply, Karen dashed off at the speed of a terrified roadrunner._

**Kashiki:** Woah! Even I’m impressed with that speed!

 **Someya:** Jeez, sis, you scared another one.

 **Ikuta:** Shut it, kid!

_Kiriko mumbled something to herself, but it was loud enough to be heard._

**Nishizawa:** Oh, isn’t that just adorable…

 **Ichino:** What was that, Kiriko?

 **Nishizawa:** Oh, nothing, nothing… She does have a point, though. It’s getting late, and that nighttime rule she thought of was a good idea.

 **Kamii:** Then, I say we should all be off to bed, then.

 **Kurosaki:** I wonder if you could...share rooms with someone.

 **Kami:** ...Oh!

_Tsubasa giggled as Tarou put his arm around her._

**Someya:** ... _Ew._

 **Umesawa:** Ew!!

 **Ikuta:** EWWW DON’T DO THAT WITH THE MOP HEAD may I instead suggest a certain VP-

 **Nishizawa:** _Kotomi._

_I was tired. Confused and tired. However, before I could sigh in exasperation at Ryouta and Aiko’s mental age and Kotomi’s...Kotominess, Monokuma appeared. There weren’t any warnings or signs he was coming, he simply materialized from thin air._

**Yokoo:** GYAH!

 **Monokuma:** Hey, hey, HEY! Am I hearing awfully steamy and awfully lewd things coming from you kids?!

 **Ichino:** I-It was them!

 **Kashiki:** But, didn’t you and Nishizawa talk about screa-

_Sousuke covered his ears._

**Ichino:** LA LA LA I CAN’T HEAR YOU

 **Kashiki:** DIDN’T YOU AND NISHIZAWA TALK ABOUT-

 **Ichino:** LA LA LA!!

 **Kashiki:** _DIDN’T YOU AND-_

 **Umesawa:** STOP YELLING! YOU’RE HURTING MY EARS!

_Koko was tugging on the ears of her bunny jacket, because that helps apparently._

**Monokuma:** Now that the screamfest is over, time to go over a super duper important rule I just established right now!

 **Ikuta:** Because you can just pull shit like that, right?

 **Monokuma:** Yep! Now, sharing rooms are STRICTLY forbidden! It may not have been in the rules, but it should’ve been obvious in the aspect that I WILL BE WATCHING!

 **Kubou:** I guess you don’t want to do too much screaming with that fact in mind…

_With that, just as quickly as he arrived, he was gone._

**Kurosaki:** …

 **Ikuta:** You just got cockblocked by a bear!

 **Kurosaki:** ...I’m going to bed.

_Tarou walked away from the group._

**Kamii:** Hehe… Isn’t Tarou just the cutest little snuggle muffin?

 **Yokoo:** Yeah, I guess!

 **Nishizawa:** Hardly.

 **Kamii:** Well, we should all head to bed now. It will be a weight off everyone’s shoulders if we all stay put in our rooms until 8 AM tomorrow.

 **Kubou:** Who’s going to tell Hino about the nighttime rule, though?

 **Yokoo:** I’ll do it! Don’t worry, guys, Hino’ll shapen up! When he’d get in one of his moods as kids, he’d just lock himself up in his room ‘til the next day. Don’t have to worry about him for tonight!

 **Murasame:** You two must be pretty close, eh?

_Shouji’s smile seemed to falter a little bit._

**Yokoo:** ...Yeah!

 **Kashiki:** Maybe once he gets better about things, the four of us can hang out!

 **Kubou:** That would be fun! Hino’s a shamisen player, right? Maybe Yokoo and Hino can hold a concert for us one day!

 **Kashiki:** Yeah, yeah! That’d be so cool!

 **Yokoo:** Haha, yeah… Yeah! We’ll see about that.

_Shouji, Daiki, and Suzuko all headed off towards Kacy’s, chatting excitedly about the prospect of Asukasei joining their little group. I didn’t really know how likely that was… Close behind them was Tomohiko with Koko on his shoulders, who was yawning and rubbing her eyes as they walked._

**Umesawa:** Don’t let the boogeyman get you guys when you go to bed…! Yawn…

 **Someya:** Pft… The boogeyman doesn’t exist.

 **Umesawa:** _Oh, does he?_

_Ryouta went pale as the two of them left. He leaned over towards Sousuke._

**Someya:** The boogeyman doesn’t exist...right?

 **Ichino:** Of course he doesn’t! I think!

_Kiriko approached Tsubasa and placed a hand on her shoulder as she yawned into her other._

**Nishizawa:** Well, it’s time for us to go, don’t you think, Tsubasa?

 **Kamii:** Oh, yes! Toodle-loo, Kiriko!

 **Nishizawa:** Huh? Don’t you...want to walk together and...girl talk?

 **Kamii:** Oh, well… I was going to stop by Binnabon and get a couple of sweets before bed!

 **Ikuta:** You didn’t strike me as the type who’d eat sweets so late. Thought you’d worry about getting fat and stuff.

 **Kamii:** Look me in the eyes, Ikuta.

_Tsubasa cupped Kotomi’s face in her hands and gazed deep in her eyes._

**Kamii:** Does it seem as though I care?

 **Ikuta:** S-Such power… Intensity…!

_Tsubasa let go of her and giggled._

**Kamii:** Well, I’ll see you all tomorrow morning!

_Then, she trotted off. Kotomi watched her, mouth agape._

**Ikuta:** ...I-I think I’m in love.

 **Murasame:** Calm down.

_Kiriko dramatically slapped her hand to her chest._

**Nishizawa:** I… I cannot believe Tsubasa left me like this…

 **Ichino:** I’ll go with you, Kiriko! I don’t mind!

 **Nishizawa:** No... I’m too upset now. I can’t go on…

 **Ichino:** D-Don’t say something like that!

 **Nishizawa:** I’ll see you all...on another day.

_With that, Kiriko turned on her heel and walked away from what was left of us._

**Murasame:** ...She could’ve just waited for Kamii to finish at Binnabon?

 **Ikuta:** Eh.

_Ryouta tugged on Sousuke’s sleeve. Sousuke leaned down so Ryouta could whisper in his ear._

**Ichino:** ...Oh, yeah! Hey, guys, we’re gonna go to Vitamin Planet.

 **Murasame:** Huh? Why?

 **Ichino:** Just to, ya know… Check on a thing!

 **Murasame:** Oh! Do you guys need help-

 **Someya:** No.

_Ryouta’s answer was so sudden, it caught me off guard._

**Murasame:** O-Oh…

 **Ichino:** We’ll see you guys later! Oh, but you better keep your paws off my sister, Mr. First-Name-Basis-With-Kisaragi! Mr. Womanizer!

 **Ikuta:** Have you _seen_ how he stands? I doubt he even knows what a boob is.

 **Murasame:** I-I know what... _that_ is!

_I started to become self conscious of how I was standing, though._

**Ichino:** Okay, little buddy! Time to go!

 **Someya:** I’m not holding your hand, big bro. I’m too old for that.

 **Ichino:** But, Ryouta! What if you get lost?! If you get lost, I’ll _cry!_

_Ryouta reluctantly grabbed Sousuke’s hand and the two started to leave the food court._

**Murasame:** ...Does he always make you two-?

 **Ikuta:** _Yeah._

_Before they were out of view, they both turned to us and waved. I couldn’t help but wave back to them. It was around that time when…_

_*DING DONG BING BONG*_

**Monokuma:** It’s 11 PM! It is now nighttime! Everything will be shut off and closed down except for the restaurants in the food court. All plumbing has been shut down as well. Now, sweet dreams everyone! I hope you have a despairingly nice sleep!

_Kotomi sighed._

**Ikuta:** I hope we don’t have to listen to that every night…

 **Murasame:** It’s possible we will… Oh well. There’s not much we can do about it.

 **Ikuta:** We just gotta...wait and hope someone will save us, huh? I wonder if anyone will…

 **Murasame:** Of course someone will! And even if no one comes, we’ll find a way out. All of us!

 **Ikuta:** Ha! And I like to pride myself as Ms. Positive! Well, Murasame, let’s go on off to sleep. We have a rule to abide by.

 **Murasame:** Should we wait for Kamii?

 **Ikuta:** Any woman willing to have sweets this late ain’t someone I’m worried about too much.

 **Murasame:** Well, then, after you.

_We left the food court and headed down the concourse towards the fountain. That moment marked the end of our first day in our new mall life… I had no doubt we would come out of this unscathed, together as a group. It was only a matter of time before we got out of here, before we were rescued. It was only a matter of time before Monokuma and whoever was running him mess something up and are caught. Until then, though, we just had to live happily in this communal life, together in this abandoned mall…_

_...Little did I know, however, was that our blissful ignorance would shatter before a week even passed._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> case 1....is all planned out. so, chapter 1 may come...faster than i intended! but, keep in mind, i am a Tired college student, specifically an english major with 4 english classes from hell. so...it all depends in the end. i'm totally dedicated to this fic, though, so i'm not going to forget about it anytime soon!


	4. Chapter 1: School Life Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy halloween! here's an update as your treat
> 
> UPDATE 7/19/2017: Revised and updated, new scenes added

**Chapter 1: Memento Mori**

**Part 2 of Mall Life**

_There was a period of about two days consisting of nothing but peace and tranquility. It was nice, actually - the fourteen of us simply hanging out in a mall. It would’ve felt like a normal teenage life if we weren’t trapped here, if we didn’t live inside the department stores, and if we had more places to go to. But, alas, it was still peaceful, and no one seemed too incredibly anxious yet… If they were, they hid it extremely well. I usually spent my time hanging out with others, whether individually or in a group, but I found that I grew to understand these fellow council members through what they did when I wasn’t around._

**Ikuta:** RYOUTA, ARE YOUR SHOES UNTIED _AGAIN?!_

**Someya:** GOD, LEAVE ME ALONE, KOTOMI!

**Nishizawa:** B-But, Tsubasa! You said you would converse with _me_ today!

**Kurosaki:** But… You’re not going to stand _me_ up, are you, darling?

**Kamii:** Oh… I guess I’ll just have to hang out with both of you today! Hehe~!

**Nishizawa & Kurosaki:** _What._

**Kubou:** Y-Yokoo, are you sure that’s such a good idea…?

**Yokoo:** Of course it is! Right, Ichino?

**Ichino:** Right!

**Kubou:** Except… It’s about to blow up.

**Yokoo & Ichino:** Oh- AAAAAAA!

_You could say that everyone had very...vivacious personalities._

_There were a few who weren’t nearly as...active as the others. Koko and Tomohiko tended to do their own thing, with Koko dragging Tomohiko around everywhere while spewing out her usual insults towards me. Suzuko would meander from person to person, sometimes involving herself with Shouji’s shenanigans to calmly chatting with Kiriko. Karen always sat off by herself, which hurt to see, so I’d usually find myself hanging out with her. There was a point where Tsubasa would abandon ship with Kiriko and Tarou and chat with Karen, which seemed to thrill her. There was only one person, really, who didn’t make an attempt to try and conjugate with everyone…_

_Asukasei. He spent most of his time in his room, to the point that some of us even forgot he existed. The only time he would come out was for food, and even then he would ignore all of us upon passing. He made no attempts at conversation, no attempts to get alone with anyone, no attempts at...anything._

_Was he shy? Or was he really that scared of all of us?_

_I yawned. It was nighttime by that point, and I was seated on my bed. I figured there really wasn’t much I could do about it… If Asukasei didn’t want to come out, I couldn’t force him. But… I did wish he would open up, even just a little._

_I peered around my room, which was larger than what a normal dorm would be. When you first entered, there was a small entryway which led to the dorm itself. There was my bed, a couple of desks, and a bookshelf with very little books. There was also a poster plastered on one wall - a blue and red poster with Monokuma in a suit looking off into the distance, the word “DESPAIR” below his mugshot. On the wall across from it was another one of those windows, sealed and pitch black on the other side. I heard a small mechanical noise, and I looked up to see the usual security camera aimed directly at me._

_It’s been two days, but I still wasn’t used to that security camera looming in my room, watching my every move. Though, I was too tired to care at that point. I found each day to be incredibly exhausting, the fact of our situation weighing on my shoulders. My eyes could barely stay open, so I laid my head on my pillow and fell fast asleep._

\---

_I had a dream. It was a vague dream, one I couldn’t accurately distinguish. I was laying down, that’s as much as I could accurately tell, and I was staring up at a blank, white ceiling. I couldn’t move. I couldn’t talk. The only thing I could do was feel my pounding head getting more and more severe as the dream went on. A shadow loomed over me…_

_...And that was the end of the dream. Nothing significant, nothing I could put a finger on. But, it must’ve lasted much longer than what seemed like five minutes, because…_

**???:** Hey, HEY! What kind of student council president are you, sleeping in so late?!

_I opened my eyes to find Monokuma standing on my bed and over me._

**Murasame:** GAH!

_I flipped off the bed and into my face._

**Monokuma:** Do you even realize what time it is, Grossasame?! Who cares if the other kiddos are worried; it gets BOR-ING watching you sleep the day away!

_I didn’t exactly know what he meant until I looked up at the clock above my bed._

**Murasame:** 12 o’clock… Wait, it’s noon?! I slept in _that_ much?!

**Monokuma:** You sure did, you lazy ass! You better get on out there before everyone thinks you got murdered in your sleep!

_Monokuma let out a laugh before disappearing from thin air again. I scrambled onto my feet and rushed out the door without thinking. I can’t let the others get too worried! But-_

_*THUNK!*_

**???:** Yow!

_I ran into someone barely five steps out. That someone was Kotomi, who fell to the ground. Karen was with her and immediately rushed to her side._

**Kisaragi:** M-Ms. Ikuta, are you alright?!

**Ikuta:** Yeah… Didn’t hurt much, really… Hey, Murasame!

**Murasame:** S-Sorry about that Ikuta…

_I held my hand out to her. She grabbed it and I helped her onto her feet._

**Ikuta:** Well, look who decided to rise from his royal slumber!

**Murasame:** Yeah, sorry about that… I didn’t even realize that I slept in so late.

**Kisaragi:** How are you feeling, Soshun? Sleeping in so late can have a negative impact on your mood…

**Murasame:** I’m fine, really! My head hurts a bit, but I’ll get over it. I hope I didn’t worry you guys too much…

**Ikuta:** Nah, don’t sweat it! What the hell else are ya gonna do, anyway? Run laps around the fountain with Kashiki?

**Kisaragi:** Isn’t that what you did, Ms. Ikuta?

**Ikuta:** Yeah! That taught me to wake up at noon from now on!

**Kisaragi:** B-But then you would miss out on your run with Ms. Kashiki…!

_Kotomi just laughed._

**Murasame:** S-So, what’s everyone doing now?

**Kisaragi:** E-Everyone’s in the food court. Mr. Kubou suggested that we all eat breakfast together...but we were all waiting for you so you wouldn’t get left out.

**Murasame:** You didn’t have to do that! It’s already so late! We should get there, stat, so everyone can eat!

**Ikuta:** Oh, thank god! I was gonna eat a dog if it wandered in here!

**Kisaragi:** P-Please don’t eat dogs!

_We headed to the food court… Well, I rushed us along. I couldn’t believe how negligent I was, and 24 hours hadn’t even passed! But, it seemed my tardiness was overlooked, for when we arrived, everyone seemed ecstatic. Every person was there, all seated at a single long table except for one. Asukasei wasn’t there._

**Ikuta:** Tah-dah! Sleeping Beauty finally rose from his slumber.

**Umesawa:** FINALLY! I was getting awfully, terribly hungry! I was gonna keel over any minute, right Toto?!

**Gouryoku:** That’s right.

**Murasame:** Ah, ha… Sorry about that, guys…

**Ichino:** M-Murasame…

_Sousuke was dreadfully pale. Did he think that I was…?_

**Murasame:** What’s the matter, Ichino…?

**Ichino:** Your… Your hair! It’s all disheveled and messed up! It’s sticking out everywhere!

_Ah…_

**Murasame:** Oh, uh… Sorry. I just...rushed out of my room the minute I saw what time it was…

**Ichino:** Don’t sweat it! Actually, you should. But not anymore, because I’m here! Come on, let me fix it for ya while Ryouta gets us all breakfast.

**Someya:** Why me...?!

**Ikuta:** Because I ain’t doin’ it.

**Ichino:** Because it builds character!

**Umesawa:** Pft, what character?

**Someya:** Hey!

_Shouji slapped Ryouta on the back._

**Yokoo:** Don’t worry, lil’ guy! I’ll go with ya in case the food gets too heavy!

**Kubou:** Yeah! It can be a mini-trip, the three of us!

**Someya:** I can go by myself…

**Kashiki:** Oh, oh! I want to go too!

**Someya:** ...I mean, I _guess_ I’ll need help…

_The four of them headed to an ominously gruesome-sounding restaurant called the Rooster’s Head, which specialized in a breakfast menu. The minute I took my seat, Sousuke was already behind me, messing with my hair._

**Murasame:** So… Where’s Hino?

**Kurosaki:** He already ate. He said he didn’t want to be here when you arrived.

_Ouch._

**Umesawa:** I don’t get why he’s gotta be so rude to Stinkysame!

**Nishizawa:** Aren’t you equally as cruel to him, though?

**Umesawa:** Um, there’s a _difference!_ My teasing is out of affection! Hino is just plain rude!

_Affection? My self-esteem says otherwise…_

**Nishizawa:** He was incredibly out of line, saying what he said earlier…

**Murasame:** What did he say?

**Gouryoku;** Before you arrived, Kisaragi expressed her concerns about you. Hino interrupted her by saying…

**Ikuta:** “Maybe he’s dead. Now our ‘beloved’ student council president won’t bother us anymore with his empty speeches.”

**Murasame:** Wh…

_I shouted._

**Murasame:** What the hell?! What did I ever do to him to get this sort of treatment? I barely met the guy _three days ago!_

_Sousuke spoke with a bobby pin in his mouth._

**Ichino:** I dunno man, maybe it’s cuz your hair’s better than his? You have, like, super soft locks!

**Kisaragi:** Your hair is more swooshy than his… Maybe he’s jealous of your swooshy hair?

**Kurosaki:** Does that truly give him the right to be so harsh to him, though? I mean, _my_ hair is the best out of everyone here, yet he doesn’t shout terrible things in my direction.

**Ikuta:** Oh, I’m sure he wants to.

**Nishizawa:** Maybe Hino is jealous of Murasame’s position? Maybe he wants to be our leader himself.

**Gouryoku:** That is plausible… Murasame is the only one who receives those sorts of words from him… He never speaks about any of us like that.

**Umesawa:** But he doesn’t even talk to us _period!_

_Everyone slouched in their chairs and sighed. Sousuke plopped himself in the chair next to mine, arms crossed and lip pouted. The breakfast club arrived with the food, but all of our appetites seemed to disappear. It wasn’t very reassuring to all of us that there was someone so pessimistic, negative, and hateful among us. I knew I needed to brighten up the mood somehow, even though I, myself, wasn’t feeling up to it. Before I could do anything, however, Tsubasa clapped her hands together._

**Kamii:** Let’s not fret, everyone. I’m sure Hino will come around! We simply need to give him time~

_Kotomi slammed her fist on the table, making Tsubasa jump._

**Ikuta:** Yeah! We’ll let Mr Grouchy Pants be as grumpy as he wants!

**Kamii:** Th-That’s not exactly what I-

**Ikuta:** I wanted to make an announcement anyway, and he would’ve brought it down like everything else!

**Ichino:** Did you finally find what you’ve been looking for all these years? You know, your brain.

_Ryouta snorted. Kotomi snatched a plastic knife from one of the food bags and threw it at Sousuke, causing him to yelp and fall out of his chair, nearly kicking me in the face._

**Kisaragi:** M-Mr. Ichino, please watch where you swing your feet! You almost hurt Soshun!

**Ichino:** Sorry…

**Ikuta:** Aaaaanyway, I wanted to brighten up the atmosphere around here a bit! Yeah, our situation sucks, but we can’t wallow in how sucky it is!

_Shouji spoke with a mouthful of bacon._

**Yokoo:** Acthually, we “ _can_ ” _!_

**Kubou:** I think a better word would be “shouldn’t”!

**Ikuta:** Will you two shut up?!

_They shut up._

**Ikuta:** _Anyway_ , we have to make the best of it! That’s why I want everyone to meet at TME tonight at 7 PM!

**Kamii:** May I ask why?

**Ikuta:** It’s a surprise~!

**Nishizawa:** The last time you had a “surprise”, Someya nearly lost an ear.

**Ikuta:** I don’t make good choices all the time, okay?! But I swear this time will be different!

_I hoped so. I really like my ears!_

**Ikuta:** I’ll give you all a hint: you better get your singing voices ready!

**Umesawa:** Oh, oh! Karaoke, karaoke! TME has a karaoke bar in it, doesn’t it? I love karaoke! Toto, Toto! We should do a super cute, super romantic duet together~!

_Koko was bouncing in her seat while Tomohiko hid his face under his fedora._

**Ikuta:** Then it’s settled! You’re all forced to come!

**Kurosaki:** This isn’t a dictatorship, Ikuta.

**Kamii:** You’re forced to come, darling!

**Kurosaki:** Well… If you say so~

**Yokoo:** WHOOOOOO!! This is gonna be fucking awesome! It’s been way too long since I got to stretch my vocal cords a bit!

**Kashiki:** Oh, oh! We should get all the girls to sing together! We could pick out some idol group’s song or something!

**Kisaragi:** A-All the girls…?

**Ikuta:** Yeah! Everyone’s gonna end up singing at some point!

**Kisaragi:** E-Everyone…

_Karen looked down at the table, her face as pale as a sheet. Kotomi put a hand on her shoulder._

**Ikuta:** Don’t worry, Kisaragi! I’ll be there riiight next to you, so you don’t have to feel too exposed, alright?

_Kotomi winked at Karen, which made her face go red._

**Kisaragi:** ...O-Okay…

**Ikuta:** Alright! Everyone meets at TME tonight at 7 PM! Don’t forget, or else I’ll whack you!

_Everyone’s spirits seemed to rise at the idea of a karaoke night, enough so at least to make them eat their breakfast. At the end of, um, breakfast-lunch...brunch, as they call it, everyone went off in different directions. I decided to go around and talk with the others, but before I could, Karen stopped me._

**Kisaragi:** Um… Soshun? Can I ask you something?

**Murasame:** What’s wrong, Karen?

**Kisaragi:** Oh! Nothing… I-I was just wondering if I could get a profile on you. You know...some basics, for my records.

**Murasame:** Oh, well, alright! But why do you need that?

**Kisaragi:** I thought it would be a good idea to put together some profiles of each of the council members… Not only to know them better, but to keep an eye out for things they struggle with, like...health concerns.

**Murasame:** Oh! That would be very helpful to have.

**Kisaragi:** Yes… I-I’ve already compiled a profile of a lot of the members already… Mr. Gouryoku, despite being the Ultimate Journalist, struggles with writing kanji… Ms. Kashiki has incredible lower body strength but falters in her upper body… Mr. Kurosaki has a sever allergy to most kinds of flowers… Ms. Umesawa has a severe caffeine addiction… And Mr. Ichino keeps track of every calorie he consumes each day!

**Murasame:** Those all seem like helpful things to know… Well, Karen, that record sounds incredibly useful for all of us. Lay on me what you need.

**Kisaragi:** A-Alright! I need you to answer a few questions… Like… Your full name, date of birth, height, weight, medical history, list of potential allergies, blood type, likes, dislikes, anything you struggle with, your short-term goals, your long-term goals, any-

**Murasame:** W-Woah, woah! Do you really need all of that?!

**Kisaragi:** Yes.

_For about an hour, I sat with Karen and told her every aspect of myself that I could remember. Even the parts I couldn’t._

**Kisaragi:** You...don’t remember your time at Hope’s Peak?

**Murasame:** No. Everyone I’ve talked to remembers their time up until that weird student council meeting. For Kamii and Kurosaki, that’s two years of school… Ikuta, one year. The last memory I have is walking into the school’s doors for the first time.

**Kisaragi:** ...That’s strange…

**Murasame:** Yeah, it really is.

**Kisaragi:** I...do remember my time at Hope’s Peak, but it’s blocky.

**Murasame:** Huh?

**Kisaragi:** I...remember certain parts, when I was alone… But, when this person appears in my memories, I...blank out. I can’t see their face either - it’s just a figure of a person, and then a chunk of memory disappears. It’s like that throughout the entire time I remember my school life at Hope’s Peak.

**???:** Oh, man, you guys too?

_Shouji appeared, leaning over the table we were sitting at._

**Kisaragi:** Y-You have those memory blocks too, Mr. Yokoo?

**Yokoo:** Yep. Some things are flow real nicely, ‘specially in my first year. In fact, I don’t have any blocks then!

**Murasame:** Really?

**Yokoo:** Yeah! Once I hit my second year, that’s when all the blocks start hittin’. Things are going just fine til’ this weird shadow dude appears, then BAM! I’m suddenly in class or something!

_That is a weird circumstance… Did Tsubasa, Tarou, and Kotomi have this weird figure blocking some memories, too? They didn’t mention it, but it was right after we all woke up…_

_Karen’s profiling was over, and I parted ways with her and Shouji. I spent some time with the others, talking about menial things and just generally hanging around. All the while, though, these things kept swirling in my head...our situation...the special clause...the memory blocks Karen and Shouji were experiencing...my_ lack _of memory...and, finally, Asukasei. I wondered if I had done something to him at Hope’s Peak, and now I couldn’t remember...or did I even attend Hope’s Peak? No one’s mentioned knowing me before this, yet everyone seemed to know each other in some way. Kotomi, Daiki, and Suzuko were all in class 77-C together… The upperclassmen were all in the same class… Karen, Ryouta, and Tomohiko were all in class 77-A, the class I was supposed to be in. If we were supposed to be in the same class, wouldn’t they have remembered me if I attended?_

_Why was I the only one who wasn’t acquainted with anyone? Why was I the only one who couldn’t remember their time at Hope’s Peak? Why can’t I_ remember _my time at Hope’s Peak, if I even attended? Did...something happen that prevented me from going there?_

_Don’t be a downer, Soshun! Not everything going on is bad! Later that day we would all be at karaoke night, where we would all come together and enjoy each other’s company. We would all have a nice time, and that’s what’s important! Yes, that’ll be good for me… Seeing all of my friends, despite what we’re going through, having fun. We still have each other, and no amount of memory blocks will change that!_

_\---_

_That night, Kotomi called me over to TME a little before seven. Or, should I say, she dragged me over, grabbing my collar and nearly hauling me across the floor like some kind of dog. After I commented on how rude that was, she sat me down at one of the karaoke bar’s couches and said:_

**Ikuta:** So! Who’s my best president buddy?

**Murasame:** What do you want?

**Ikuta:** Oh, don’t be like that! It’s...not like I’m going to say you’re going to be giving one of your grand motivational speeches after we do karaoke or anything!

**Murasame:** Um, what.

**Ikuta:** Oh, don’t act like that! You’re the master of these speeches! It should come naturally to you!

**Murasame:** N-Not when you force me to do one!

**Ikuta:** Don’t clamp up now! After karaoke is the BEST time to give the speech to decimate all speeches! Everyone’s relaxed, happy, getting along...and then BAM! There you are, reminding us that it can _always_ be like this, throughout this tragedy! We can be united as we are now, blah blah blah. Everyone claps, one of the dudes professes their undying love for you, we beat up Monokuma, and then go home!

**Murasame:** I...highly doubt some of those things will happen.

**Ikuta:** Don’t knock it til’ ya try it!

**Murasame:** That’s not the correct way to use that saying.

_Kotomi whacked my arm._

**Ikuta:** You know what I mean, smart ass!

_I opened my mouth to respond, but that’s when the others began to trickle in. Kotomi ran off before I could offer my rebuttal… Sure, my speeches may have been okay before, but those were said on the spot! In the moment! I’ve planned speeches before, but over the course of weeks! Even then, when I would read them, I managed to maintain a tinge of a robotic voice. I knew Kotomi had good intentions, but…_

_Around 7:15, almost everyone had arrived except for one person I never expected to be late...or without her number two._

**Ikuta:** Hey, Crustyshit! Where’s the wife?

**Kurosaki:** For one, it’s Kurosaki-

_Almost on cue, Tsubasa came through the doors, out of breath._

**Kamii:** I… I apologize for my tardiness!

**Kurosaki:** Darling!

_Tarou rushed to her side. Aiko gagged._

**Kurosaki:** Pray, what held you up, dear? Did that dastardly Monokuma keep your attention?

**Ikuta:** “Pray”? What are you, a fucking Shakespeare character?

**Kamii:** I’m so sorry for worrying you… I simply got caught up with something, that’s all!

**Umesawa:** With what? Tying your shoes?

**Kashiki:** But Kamii’s wearing sandals?

_Once everyone was in the karaoke bar, Kotomi tapped on her mic. She spoke in her, what I assumed, best Monokuma impression._

**Ikuta:** Testing, testing! One, two! Can you guys hear me?

**Someya:** Ha ha, very funny, sis.

_Kotomi chuckled._

**Ikuta:** Hello, hello! Welcome, one and all, ladies and gentlemen, to the first annual “Mall Life of Mutual Karaoke”! It’s gonna be super duper awesome guys, so just sit back, relax, and have fun! Oh, and everyone _has_ to participate. No exceptions!

_I noticed Asukasei wasn’t in the crowd with everyone else. I leaned over towards Shouji and muttered to him:_

**Murasame:** Yokoo, where’s Hino?

**Yokoo:** He’s in his room. I told him about this, but he asked me, “Is Murasame going to be there?” When I said yeah, he slammed the door on me.

_Figured. Kotomi didn’t seem to care, though… No one did._

**Ikuta:** As we all decided beforehand, all the girls first! Get on up here! We’re going to blow these boys out of the water!

**Umesawa:** Yay! Drowning boys! We’re first, we’re first!

**Yokoo:** Sh-She didn’t say “drown”! She said OUT of the water!

_All the girls got up on stage...except for Karen. In fact, Karen seemed to disappear from thin air. I heard something shuffle behind me, and I looked behind the couch...to find the missing girl, knees to her chest, hiding._

**Kisaragi:** D-Don’t tell the others I’m here…

**Murasame:** Aw, come on, Karen! It’ll be fun! No one will make fun of you.

**Kisaragi:** I… I-I…

_Just then, Kotomi jumped into Karen’s sight, making her squeal._

**Ikuta:** Kisaragi! What’re you doing back here?! Come on, you gotta come up with the rest of us!

**Kisaragi:** I-I… Um, I…

_Kotomi grabbed Karen’s hands._

**Ikuta:** Don’t worry, Kisaragi. I’ll be right there next to you. You don’t even have to sing loudly! Just be up there with us, alright?

_Karen stared at Kotomi’s hands holding her own. After a few moments of hesitation, Karen nodded her head._

**Kisaragi:** O-Okay… Alright.

_The other girls shouted from the stage._

**Kashiki:** Yay, Kisaragi!

**Kamii:** I’m glad you decided to join us, Kisaragi!

**Umesawa:** Hurry up and get over here already! I wanna start!

_Karen and Kotomi hopped onto the stage together and got themselves their own microphones. When the music started, the girls began to sing. It was some song from some hit girl idol group - I didn’t know the name of it, but Shouji mentioned how whoever picked this particular song was a real “Sayaker” (whatever that meant). At first, Karen was incredibly stiff and barely moved, but as the song went on she seemed to loosen up, holding Kotomi’s hand the entire time. Tsubasa sung as though she had been singing for ages with a grace only she could muster. Koko climbed onto Suzuko’s back and they sung as though they were in a rock concert rather than in a karaoke bar. The singer who surprised me the most, though, was Kiriko. She seemed nervous, sweating even. Though, I could understand why she would be feeling a bit tense…_

**Ichino:** YEAH, ALRIGHT KIRIKO! YOU SOUND GREAT! YOU GO GIRL! WHOOOO!

**Someya:** What about Kotomi?

**Ichino:** Oh, yeah. You go too, Kotomi. WHOOOO, KIRIKO!!

_...when her biggest fan was louder than the girls themselves._

**Kurosaki:** Can you quiet yourself, Ichino? I can’t hear my beautiful girlfriend’s - that’s Tsubasa, mind you - beautiful voice.

**Someya:** Wow… Miss Kamii’s your girlfriend? I would’ve never guessed…

**Kurosaki:** ...When did _you_ start calling her _Miss_ Kamii?

_When the girls were done, they were laughing with giant, beaming smiles on their faces. Even Kiriko, who seemed uncomfortable the entire time, let out a strained laugh. Kotomi slapped her back, as though to tell her “good job”._

**Yokoo:** Well, now that you girls are done, it’s time for us _guys_ to take center stage!

**Kamii:** Hehe~ Is that so?

**Yokoo:** Yeah, it’s so! With _me_ as the center, naturally!

**Ikuta:** No way, Shou-jay!

**Yokoo:** Th-That’s not my name!

**Ikuta:** If anyone’s gonna be center, it’s gonna be Murasame! He’s the president, after all!

**Murasame:** Wh-What? No, no, that’s fine! Really, Yokoo can be center! It’s okay!

**Umesawa:** Boo, no! Stinkysame should be center! It only makes sense!

**Ichino:** Yeah! You gotta do it, Murasame!

**Kashiki:** Mu-ra-sa-me! Mu-ra-sa-me!

**Ikuta:** That’s too many damned syllables!

**Kamii:** So-shun! So-shun! Teehee~

_Suzuko and Tsubasa started the chant and, before I knew it, everyone was chanting along with them. Karen came up to me and put her microphone in my hand._

**Kisaragi:** It’ll be fun, Soshun… No one will make fun of you.

_Karen smiled. I sighed and laughed._

**Murasame:** Well… Alright.

_Everyone cheered. Sousuke put his hands on my shoulders and dragged me on stage with the others. Shouji pulled out an electric guitar from...somewhere._

**Yokoo:** Alright, we’re gonna do a sweet Silver Universe single! “Crying in a Crystal Dream”! Murasame, ya gotta do some hardcore screamin’ alright?

**Murasame:** I am not doing that.

**Yokoo:** ALRIGHT! I’ll do the screamin’!

**Kurosaki:** You ladies sit there and be charmed by my soothing and luxurious voice now… Especially you, Tsubasa.

**Kamii:** Teehee~

**Ikuta:** Who here wants their brains blown out? I’m guaranteed not to miss.

**Umesawa:** Me.

**Nishizawa:** _Me._

**Kashiki:** Considering it!

**Kisaragi:** Blowing brains out is strictly forbidden during the duration of this party!

_And then the music started...which was some loud, heavy-metal music that nearly made my ears explode. Sousuke had one arm around me and another around Ryouta; he ruffled Ryouta’s hair as though to encourage him to get more into it while he was leaned in towards me (a little too close for comfort) to share a mic. Tarou seemed to be serenading to Tsubasa more than anything (couldn’t imagine how, considering the type of music we were subjected to) while Daiki tried to imitate Shouji during the screaming parts...the terrifying screaming parts. Tomohiko could barely be heard; he hid his face behind his fedora most of the time until Koko yelled:_

**Umesawa:** Yay, yay! Toto, you’re so cool up there!

_That seemed to give him the confidence to sing a little louder. Not much louder, but it was something._

_In the middle of the song, I noticed movement in the shadows. I glanced towards it to see… Asukasei! He came! He sat in the back where the others wouldn’t notice him, arms crossed, and watched us perform. Despite me being here, he still managed to come. He wasn’t completely disgusted with us, I guessed, or why else would he come!_

_Just as I was finally getting into the song, though, it ended. The girls cheered and the guys hollered. I didn’t notice as Shouji came up behind me, wrapped his arms around my legs, and lifted me up into the air, making me yelp. He hollered as loud as he possibly could before toppling backwards, me with him, and we slammed into the floor...or, in my case, my head slammed against a speaker._

**Everyone:** Murasame!

_After a brief moment of questioning my morality and the meaning of life, I raised my hand in the air and gave everyone a thumb’s up. They cheered._

_Tsubasa scolded Shouji for nearly murdering me while Tarou was right besides them, waiting for his girlfriend’s attention to turn back to him. Koko was telling Tomohiko how cool he was while Sousuke was screaming (or moreso squealing) about how proud he was of Ryouta for going onstage. I rubbed my head, considering it still hurt from my near-death experience, but it would only get worse: Kotomi forced me into a chokehold and was giving me a noogie._

**Ikuta:** See, that wasn’t so bad, right Murasame!

**Murasame:** Yes, yes! Now, let go of me!

_Karaoke night continued without a hitch. Everyone enjoyed each other’s company, whether it be through singing together on stage or hanging out on the couches and at the tables. Daiki and Karen brought in snacks at some point along with drinks and a fruit punch bowl. It was turning into a real party, and everyone seemed as happy and as comfortable as can be. It was almost as though we all forgotten what situation we were in, and we were just enjoying our time as teenagers would on any weekend night…_

_Though, Monokuma’s face was a permanent part of my memory at that point, and no matter how much I tried to keep my mind off of him, there was still a small portion of my mind that couldn’t let go of everything. Our kidnapping. The missing memories. The...special clause. It still weighed on my shoulders, and between that and entertaining everyone here, I was starting to get exhausted. At one point, I found myself plopping down on one of the couches and sighing. It was nice to sit down, but I still felt incredibly tense._

_Then, someone sat themselves next to me. I glanced over to see Tsubasa._

**Kamii:** Are you doing alright, Murasame?

**Murasame:** Huh? Y-Yeah… I’m just a little tired is all.

_Suzuko came up to us when I spoke with a drink in her hand._

**Kashiki:** If you’re tired, you should go rest! No one’ll blame ya, ya know!

**Murasame:** It’s fine! Don’t fret over me.

**Kamii:** But, Murasame…

_Just then, we heard Tarou shout._

**Kurosaki:** YOKOO! _PUT YOUR SHIRT BACK ON!_

**Yokoo:** WHOOOOOOOOOO!!!

_Wh...What._

**Kashiki:** D-Did someone spike the fruit punch?

**Kamii:** Is there any alcohol in this mall…?

**Murasame:** I-I’ll go stop him.

**Kashiki:** Nah, you stay here! I’ll take care of it!

_Suzuko dashed away. I sighed; my head was starting to pound again. Suddenly, I felt something wrap around my hand. I looked down to see that Tsubasa was holding it._

**Kamii:** Don’t be so anxious, Murasame. We all believe in you as is - you don’t have to do anything more than just be...you. Alright?

**Murasame:** Uh…

_Suddenly again, something slammed into my stomach. Sousuke had fallen into my lap and was now sobbing into my shirt._

**Ichino:** Murasame…! Buddy! You… You gotta sing with me… I’LL DIE IF YOU DON’T!

_He hiccupped and sobbed louder. Was...it possible that someone_ did _spike the punch bowl? I looked at Tsubasa, who was giggling._

**Kamii:** Oh, Ichino!

**Murasame:** Uh…

**Kamii:** You two go sing! Don’t mind me! I think I’ll go help with Yokoo.

_Sousuke and I did a duet together, and it was so bad that Kotomi ended up on the floor, half-dead from laughter. Meanwhile, Tsubasa and Suzuko managed to get Shouji off one of the tables and get his shirt back on him. I...didn’t really know where this party was heading, but I guess I was glad everyone was having so much fun?_

_As much as we wished that the night would never end, nighttime was quickly approaching. Kotomi tugged on my sleeve and nodded her head towards the stage. I completely forgot about the speech at that point - the night itself was incredibly intoxicating (literally and figuratively, apparently). But, I knew I had to do it or else Kotomi would whack me, so I climbed up on the stage when no one was on and tapped the mic._

**Murasame:** Um. Hey there? Hey guys.

**Umesawa:** Smellysame’s gonna go a solo!

**Ichino:** YOU GO MURASAME! I LOVE YOU, BUDDY!

**Yokoo:** WHOOOOOOO!!

_They both hiccupped._

**Murasame:** Um, thanks guys. I actually wanted to, uh, say some things…?

**Umesawa:** Boooo! At least sing them!

**Murasame:** I-I don’t think it would be the most...entertaining song.

**Kashiki:** Oh, oh! You should freestyle it!

**Nishizawa:** Murasame rapping sounds mildly terrifying…

**Kubou:** I could help you! Here, let me get up th-

_Suddenly, Karen shouted._

**Kisaragi:** Will you all be silent! Soshun’s trying to speak!

_Everyone went quiet. Karen smiled up at me._

**Murasame:** Uh… Thanks, Karen… I, uh…

_I adjusted my collar, trying to think of what words to say._

**Murasame:** Take... a moment to look around you.

_Everyone looked at each other._

**Yokoo:** HEY, I KNOW YOU!

**Kamii:** Yokoo, shush!

**Murasame:** L-Look at how much we’ve come together-

**Umesawa:** Is this another boring motivational speech?

**Ikuta:** Shush!

**Murasame:** How much we’ve...come together. Here we all are, in the same room, enjoying each other’s company despite the situation we’re in right now. Heck, even Hino’s here!

_Everyone quickly looked around the room again. Shouji was the first one to see him._

**Yokoo:** HEY, HEY! ASUKA, THERE YOU ARE BUDDY! GET OVER HERE AND GIVE OL’ SHO SOME LOVIN’!

_Asukasei grunted._

**Murasame:** I-It just goes to show you how powerful our trust in each other can be! Ikuta went out of her way to bring us all together, and look what it’s accomplished: we’re happy, we’re laughing, and we’ve forgotten about our situation.

**Ikuta:** Yeah, so you guys better thank me after this!

**Murasame:** _This_ is what happens when we work together as a whole rather than as parts! This is what happens when we put aside our fears and look towards a hopeful light! We...become one!

**Yokoo:** Sounds kinda kinky!

**Everyone:** Yokoo!

**Murasame:** ...One _group_. One student council that can look this situation in the eye and challenge it, knowing we can outsmart it! We can win, you guys! We just can’t give up hope!

_And that’s where my thoughts ended. After a couple of seconds of awkward silence, I said:_

**Murasame:** And...that’s it.

_Kotomi laughed, but the others clapped with smiles on their faces. It was like before, when Asukasei put the fear in their hearts and I ripped that fear away… Their eyes all gleamed with a hope that was meant to be there. Kotomi was right - this was a good time for a speech, because now they’ve all had a taste of what unity feels like! What cooperation feels like! What hope-!_

**Monokuma:** Yahoo! Sorry I’m late everyone, my dress just did _not_ want to cooperate!

_That’s when Monokuma appeared in a frilly pink dress laced with too many hot pink bows, his face plastered with hideously pink makeup._

**Nishizawa:** O-Oh _god!_

**Monokuma:** Aw, did you guys already finish? Or was this party such a drag that you resorted to listening to Murkysame talk on and on?

**Kurosaki:** No one invited you, _bear._

**Nishizawa:** And _who_ designed that god-awful outfit? It’s… It’s…

**Monokuma:** Jeesh, for being the dearly beloved student council, you guys sure are mean to your headmaster… Well, no matter. I hope you guys aren’t listening to Murasame _too_ much!

**Kamii:** ...And why is that?

**Monokuma:** Because I have something veeeeeery special waiting for you tomorrow! It involves the “special clause”!

**Murasame:** Y-

**Monokuma:** You’re not allowed to give another motivational speech until tomorrow, got it, bub?! Or else I’ll punish you here and now!

_I kept my mouth shut._

**Monokuma:** Alrighty then, kids! You better have had a good day today, because it’s aaaaall going to come crashing down tomorrow! Upupu, goodnight!

_Monokuma disappeared from thin air, and that’s when the nighttime announcement started. Everyone seemed tense and, as much as I wanted to lift their spirits, I didn’t want to take Monokuma’s threat lightly. However, Kotomi spoke in my stead._

**Ikuta:** Don’t worry, guys! Let’s just all...go to bed and see what the bear has to say in the morning! We can always ignore whatever he throws at us!

**Kashiki:** Yeah, Ikuta’s right! So, let’s just all...go to bed!

_Aiko rubbed her eyes and yawned._

**Umesawa:** I’m exhausted, anyway! Just when tonight was getting soooo good, too… Then, Muckysame had to go and muck it all up!

**Murasame:** It’s _my_ fault?

_One at a time, everyone filed out of TME and towards Kacy’s. Karen stayed behind to walk with me, but I noticed Asukasei was still firmly planted in the same spot he was all that night. I nudged Karen and started walking up to him; she seemed uncertain at first, but followed anyway._

**Murasame:** Hey, Hino! Are you going to bed? We do have that nighttime rule…

_Asukasei just stared at me. Then, he stood up._

**Hino:** You do realize what Monokuma meant, yes?

**Murasame:** Huh?

**Hino:** He’s going to kickstart the killing… Give us a reason to kill. Why else would he have something “special” planned for us tomorrow, much less mention it tonight? And let me warn you, Murasame…

_He got up right in my face._

**Hino:** You’ve put a pretty large target on your back. I wouldn’t be surprised if whatever Monokuma shows us tomorrow...results in your death. Let’s just say...if he gave me a good enough reason, at least, I would take it.

_With that, he stepped away from me and left. I didn’t watch him leave. I...was shaking. I was shaking, my knees wobbling below me. He… He admitted it. He admitted that…if he was given a good enough motive… Despite everything, despite all of our attempts to unite the group… He would… I…._

_Karen grabbed my arm to comfort me. She heard him. She heard him say those things… There was no way he would do something with Karen knowing his intentions too...right?_

_I remembered the two person rule. I grabbed Karen’s shoulders._

**Murasame:** Karen.

**Kisaragi:** S-Soshun… He…

**Murasame:** If you _ever_ see Asukasei, you stay near me and Ikuta. You hear me?

**Kisaragi:** I-I don’t understand… He… He threatened _you,_ Soshun…

_I didn’t want to doubt my fellow council members. I didn’t want to fear my friends. If I felt anything of the sort, there was plenty of room of the others to be distressed. It would be an irreparable domino effect, spiraling us into a pit of anxiety and distrust and panic and...despair. This was what Monokuma wanted - for us to fear each other, and I tried my hardest to fight that._

_But...deep down, deep in a place I couldn’t control, Monokuma was winning. Maybe he was the whole time, and that’s why I was faltering now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next part is the part we've all been waiting for.......it's finally here.........the motive and body discovery! who's going to die? and who'll be the blackened? EXCITEMENT
> 
> there's now a [twitter account](https://twitter.com/sousukeichino) for updates, previews, etc.! be sure to follow it for all things students of despair council, and be sure to turn on tweet notifications!


	5. Chapter 1: School Life Part 3

**Chapter 1: Memento Mori**

**Part 3 of Mall Life (Motive)**

_The walls of our rooms were soundproof, so surely she didn’t realize…_

_*DING DONG* *DING DONG* *DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG*_

_…just how irritating that doorbell was after the third or fourth ring. I had a new alarm clock to ensure I didn’t wake up any later than 8:30 am now, and her name was Kotomi Ikuta._

_*DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG*_

_I reluctantly opened the door, no doubt in my mind I had developed deep bags under my eyes simply from the sound of the bell._

**Ikuta:** Well, hello there, sleepyhead! Thought you could get away with sleeping in again, huh?

**Murasame:** Are you going to do this…every morning?

**Ikuta:** Yep!

_That’s when I knew that moment was the true start of my despair-filled mall life. But, Kotomi was the least of my concerns that day. Monokuma was no doubt waiting for all of us in the food court, sitting on his gaudy pedestal, just wanting to incite true despair into us… Despair enough to make one of us kill. Unless… Kotomi’s persistence was the motive?_

**Ikuta:** We better head to the food court, before everyone else gets there before us!

**Murasame:** Alright…

_Kotomi and I made our way. When we arrived, the usual early risers were there: Tsubasa, Karen, and Asukasei (who seated himself in the corner, far away from them). There were a few others, too, like Daiki and Suzuko. It seemed no one else was up yet…or, they simply were too afraid to come._

**Ikuta:** I got the pres! The VP’s job is now done!

**Kamii:** Oh my… He looks exhausted. What did you do to him?

**Murasame:** Mental torture.

_I seated myself at the table we all eat at…everyone except Asukasei, of course. Karen already had a breakfast ready and warm waiting for me from Rooster’s Head. I didn’t have much of an appetite, considering all the junk I ate the night before and what was coming soon. But, I couldn’t let her kindness go to waste and ate as much as I was able to do._

_Over the course of an hour, the rest began to trickle in. Sousuke came in holding his head and groaning, as though he were suffering from a fruit punch hangover. Tarou came in, literally sparkling without a care in the world, and seated himself besides Tsubasa. Shouji and Tomohiko walked in with plenty of yawns and tired eyes – it was obvious they didn’t sleep well last night. Surprisingly enough, Koko and Ryouta weren’t the last ones to arrive… Kiriko was._

**Nishizawa:** Do you realize how terrible those bathrooms are? Oh, how I wish we had our own in our rooms… There’s enough space.

**Umesawa:** You have a problem with me being in there with you?!

**Nishizawa:** I prefer to not have…toothpaste splashing everywhere while I’m trying to do my makeup.

_How does…toothpaste splash everywhere…?_

_Everyone sat down and ate breakfast…or, almost everyone, since Sousuke kept dozing off into his food. The tension in the room was high; everyone was just waiting for Monokuma to show up and reveal what it is he has to reveal. I couldn’t blame them… If Asukasei’s right, Monokuma will be giving us a motive to…to kill each other. I do believe in my friends… I want to believe in my friends, but the same line that Asukasei had said on the first day continued to race through my mind:_

_“When presented with an ultimatum, the only intentions you can trust are your own….and even then there will be that tiny, tiny voice who will drive you without you consciously realizing it. You won’t know how someone else feels…or even how you feel until a knife is cut through someone’s back.”_

_…_

_No! I can’t think this way! This anxiety, this fear… I can’t feel it! I won’t allow myself to feel it! If their student council president is hit with the overwhelming power of despair, what hope is there for them? I have to… I have to stay strong. Stand tall for everyone. I have to be…their pillar of hope._

_That’s when the dreaded voice rang out._

**???:** Aw, I’m glad to see you all here! I don’t even have to make an announcement! Maybe you kids are good after all… Oh, I’m going to cry! Boohoo!

_We all turned to the podium and, once again, Monokuma sprung in the air from behind it and landed smack on it._

**Monokuma:** Alright, I’m over it. My student council! Welcome, one and all, to your first… Motive reveal!

**Kisaragi:** Motive reveal… You mean as in…motive to enact the “special clause”?

**Monokuma:** Ding ding ding! Kissassragi got it! Now I don’t even have to explain the details to you! A gold star for Kissassragi!

_Monokuma pulled out an…actual gold star from his behind his back. It was about the size of him himself. He threw it at Karen, who did manage to catch it before falling over onto her back._

**Kisaragi:** Ow…

_Kotomi and I came to her side and helped her up. That’s when I noticed a thin line that crossed just below two points of the star._

**Monokuma:** If you would, please, open that star. Within it will be your prized motives.

**Murasame:** N-

**Monokuma:** Murasame! Open the star before I sick 5,000 hounds on you!

_I opened the star. Inside were dozens of envelopes, all marked with two names. The top names were the names of all fourteen of us… There were some bottom names that matched us, but some were names I didn’t recognize._

**Monokuma:** Now, if you will, please grab an envelope that has your name at the top!

_Everyone hesitated to walk up and dig through the envelopes. Kotomi, however, had no problem and stuck her hand into the bottom half of the star. She pulled out two envelopes with her name at the top. The bottom of one of the envelopes said “Ryouta Someya” and the other said “Sousuke Ichino”._

**Ikuta:** Why are Ryouta and Sousuke on my envelopes? Can’t I get someone better?

**Someya & Ichino: **Hey!

**Monokuma:** I’ll explain that once everyone gets their envelopes, fire crotch! Now, go, go, GO, YOU BASTARDS!

_One at a time, everyone reluctantly came up to the star and pulled out two envelopes each designated for them. I waited last so everyone could have their turn. Once everyone got theirs, I peered into the star…to find nothing waiting for me._

**Murasame:** Um, Monokuma…?

**Monokuma:** Alright, now I’ll explain the significance of these envelopes!

_I was getting really tired of getting ignored._

**Monokuma:** Your motives are…secrets! But, since “your own secrets” has already been used once-

**Kurosaki:** When?

**Monokuma:** This time, it’s “the secrets and facts of people who have made a lasting impact on your life!” At the bottom of your envelopes is a name… A name of the person who’s secret you have received!

**Ikuta:** Is this really supposed to be a motive to kill? I already know everything about Ryouta and Sousuke, like how they both like Hero’s Art Offline!

**Ichino:** The first thirteen episodes were good, okay!

_Monokuma’s voice dropped several octaves, his voice lowered to the point of bone-chilling._

**Monokuma:** Upupu… Are you sure?

**Ikuta:** Huh?

**Monokuma:** Are you sure…that you know _everything_ about them?

**Ikuta:** I… I, uh…

_Monokuma let out a shrill laugh._

**Monokuma:** Alright then, kiddos! I’ll leave you-

**Murasame:** Wait!

**Monokuma:** What, what, WHAT?! I’m getting real tired of you, Erkasame!

**Murasame:** I…didn’t receive anything.

**Monokuma:** Bwahaha! Look at this loser! Murasame has no friends!

**Umesawa:** Hehe! No friends Murasame!

_I should’ve never said anything._

**Monokuma:** Since I’m a half-way decent bear and I feel a teensy bit sorry for you… Here!

_He threw two envelopes at me, hitting me right in the face. I grabbed the envelopes like two playing cards and read the names at the bottom…_

**Murasame:** “Yasuke…Matsuda”? and… “Isshiki Madarai”?

**Kisaragi:** Who are they, Soshun?

**Murasame:** I…don’t know. I don’t get how this is supposed to…er…”inspire” me if I don’t know who these people are.

_Monokuma laughed again._

**Monokuma:** Are you sure about that, Murasame?

**Murasame:** Huh?

**Monokuma:** You can’t even remember your school life, or if you even a _ttended_ Hope’s Peak Academy. Are you _sure_ you don’t know who those people are?

_His words made my stomach twist a bit. I looked down at the envelopes again. Yasuke and Isshiki… The names didn’t ring a bell, but that didn’t necessarily mean that I didn’t…_

**Monokuma:** Well, now that I have you kids all riled and curious, I’ll leave you to do whatever murderous fiends do! Too-da-loo!

_And with that, Monokuma disappeared. We all stood around, holding our envelopes in our hands. We were all hesitant to open them…but at the same time, oh so curious. I knew I was – a part of me wanted to know exactly who these two were and why Monokuma gave me their secrets. “People who have made a lasting impact on our lives”… So, that meant, these two…?_

_I heard a rip. I looked up to see Kotomi opening the envelope with Ryouta’s name on it._

**Murasame:** W-Wait, Ikuta!

**Ikuta:** What? It’s _Ryouta_! I know everything about him, there’s nothing Monokuma could throw at me that doesn’t surprise me!

**Murasame:** Still, it’s probably best if we don’t open these.

**Kurosaki:** I agree with Murasame. Opening these secrets are exactly what Monokuma wants us to do.

**Kubou:** Besides, who’s to say these envelopes aren’t just filled with lies…? I mean, Murasame just said he didn’t know either person on his envelopes…

**Ikuta:** Well, then, I’ll be the judge of that!

_Kotomi opened her envelope and slipped a small card out from it. It took her seconds to read it…and seconds to go pale._

**Ikuta:** What…?

**Someya:** What’s the matter, sis…? That’s…mine, isn’t it?

_Sousuke took the card out of Kotomi’s hand and read it out loud._

**Ichino:** “Ryouta Someya… _made_ the first Monokuma”?

_All eyes went to Ryouta. His eyes were wide, and he was panic-stricken._

**Someya:** I-I never did that! I never made that…bear thing!

**Yokoo:** I knew it! I knew it was suspicious that we had the Ultimate Stuffed Animal Collector among us….and for our headmaster to be a stuffed animal!

**Kashiki:** Does that mean…Someya’s behind all of this…?

**Someya:** No way! I never saw that bear before in my life, not until we got here! Even if I was behind this, wouldn’t it be stupid of me to join you guys as the Ultimate Stuffed Animal Collector?!

**Yokoo:** Maybe… Maybe you’re just stupid!

**Someya:** Yeah, says the stupid one!

**Kubou:** G-Guys, please! This was what I was talking about!

_We heard another rip. Everyone twisted their heads to see…Tomohiko opening one of his envelopes. He had the name of the person who’s secret he was opening covered with his finger… All I could see was the letter “J”._

**Umesawa:** Toto! Don’t do that!

_Tomohiko didn’t respond to her, though. No…instead, he read the secret. He went pale himself. Then…tears welled in the corners of his eyes._

**Umesawa:** …T-Toto…? Are you okay…?

**Gouryoku:** …I….I…..

_He choked out a sob._

**Gouryoku:** I…I have to go….go lay down….

_Tomohiko left the food court, despite us calling him back. Koko followed him._

**Umesawa:** W-Wait! Toto! Tomohiko! Come back, what’s wrong!?

**Murasame:** Wait, you guys-!

_But, they were already gone. That’s when I head another rip. It was Asukasei, opening an envelope… It was the only envelope he had._

**Yokoo:** H-Hey, Asuka, bro! D-Don’t open that! Who’s is it, anyway?!

_Asukasei ignored Shouji. He just read the card that came out of his envelope…and his eyes widened. Not with the same uncertainty that Kotomi and Tomohiko had plastered on their faces…but with surprise._

**Hino:** …Is that so….

**Yokoo:** …Wh-What did it say, buddy?

_Asukasei didn’t respond. But, his eyes flickered up to meet mine…not with the same strain of hatred, however, but of…fear? It didn’t take long for him, however, to give me an angry look. He started off out of the food court. Shouji shouted out to him, but he didn’t turn around. Before he left, though, he made an extra effort to pass by me, shoving me while whispering:_

**Hino:** I won’t let you win.

_With that, he was gone. I…I didn’t know what he meant by that. I didn’t know what he was insinuating. Win what? What could I possibly win, now…?_

_I shook off this strange feeling, and turned to the others._

**Murasame:** No more! Stop opening these secrets… It’s just making everyone paranoid!

**Kamii:** I agree… Only three have been opened, and our group is already shaken…

**Kurosaki:** Then, let’s swear none of us here will open any of our secrets…or any more.

**Ikuta:** D-Don’t look at me, pretty boy! I didn’t know something like…like _that_ was going to be in Ryouta’s envelope!

**Nishizawa:** That’s the point, sweetie. You _didn’t_ know. It doesn’t matter if these secrets are real or fake, they’re _something_ to get us riled up and fearing one another.

**Someya:** Yeah, now everyone thinks _I’m_ behind all of this!

**Ikuta:** S-Sorry…

**Someya:** It’s okay, I guess. I almost did the same thing with yours.

**Murasame:** Then, it’s settled? No one else is going to open their secrets?

**Ichino:** What about you, Murasame?

**Murasame:** Huh?

**Ichino:** Well, I was just thinking…you know, you don’t _know_ those guys, so how bad could their secrets affect you, really?

**Nishizawa:** That’s a stupid thought, Sousuke.

_Kiriko flicked Sousuke’s nose._

**Nishizawa:** Just because Murasame doesn’t know those people doesn’t mean he still won’t be affected negatively by whatever’s inside of them.

**Murasame:** Yeah! I wasn’t planning on opening them, anyway. I’m not curious about any stranger’s secrets…

_…In truth, I_ was. _Especially considering Monokuma gave me these people, people I never met, in a motive designed around knowing the secrets of someone who’s impacted your life. I wanted to know why these two were chosen and how they correlate with me… But, I was willing to set my curiosity to the side for the sake of the group._

**Murasame:** Then, it’s settled! No more secret opening! I don’t want to hear another rip, another tear, alrig-

_I turned to Karen to see her reading a card. A secret!_

**Murasame:** Karen!

**Kisaragi:** I-I’m sorry! I opened mine when Mr. Gouryoku did…

**Murasame:** Who’s is it…?

_Karen blushed._

**Kisaragi:** ….Ms. Ikuta’s.

**Ikuta:** Mine?

**Ichino:** Haha, what does it say?

**Kisaragi:** “Kotomi Ikuta still sleeps with a teddy bear her brother got her when she was five. She gets nightmares if she doesn’t have it with her.”

_Everyone’s heads turned to Kotomi. Sousuke and Ryouta were snickering at the side. She was redder than her hair, but eventually regained her composure and cleared her throat._

**Ikuta:** L-Look at the time! It’s time for me to clean the toilets with Sousuke’s toothbrush!

**Ichino:** Haha, act like you hate me all you- Hey, wait!

_Kotomi was already halfway down the concourse when Sousuke started running to catch up to her. I was…generally confused, especially since Kotomi’s secret seemed considerably tame. Kiriko giggled besides me._

**Nishizawa:** Aren’t those two just the cutest?

**Murasame:** Uh-

**Kisaragi:** Yes!

_Karen had suddenly shouted, making Kiriko and I jump. We stared at her for a moment before she put her head down in embarrassment. Kiriko pat her head._

**Nishizawa:** You’re a little cutie as well, aren’t you? Well, I guess it’s time for us to go back to our usual schedules… Lounging around… Doing nothing… But, it’s better than the alternative, yes?

_Kiriko flashed a smile at me and started to walk away. I noticed, though, as she crossed her hands behind her back… One of her envelopes was torn open. Sousuke’s secret._

_I knew that, even with the promise we made, I couldn’t stop anyone from opening the secrets they held in their hands. It was like the nighttime rule – we all knew it existed for the best, but that didn’t mean we were forced to follow it. Even I was tempted to open my envelopes, but… Those of us who want to uphold our ends of the bargain had to maintain that much. Especially me. So, the first thing I did was go to my room and stuff the secrets in my desk drawer._

_My eyes lingered on them for a moment… “Yasuke Matsuda”… “Isshiki Madarai”… Who were you two? Why did I get your secrets? Why are you significant in my life if I can’t even remember who you are? I remembered Karen and Shouji talking about their memory, the strange figure that would cause blocks in their school lives… I wondered if one of these two was that figure._

_I thought about the secrets the others had… Ryouta made Monokuma, yet he barely met the bear when we did… Tomohiko’s person’s secret was grave enough to drive him to tears… And what e_ xactly _was Asukasei’s? Whatever it was, it was enough to surprise even him… And the others, too. What did Kiriko read about Sousuke? Would the others uphold their end of the promise and not open their secrets? If they did…would it be enough to kill?_

_I closed the drawer, leaving most of the questions unanswered for that time. But the last one was answered before the day even ended._

_***_

_…The next morning, I was greeted with another barrage of doorbell rings. I groaned, yearning for Kotomi to find a new hobby other than wake me up in such a way. I walked up to the door and opened it…_

_…to find Koko, wide-eyed and gasping for air. Kotomi was with her, but her face was contorted with concern._

**Umesawa:** M-Murasame! Murasame!

**Murasame:** Koko…? What’s wrong?

_Koko tried to choke something out, but whatever she said only came out in strained gasps. Kotomi was the cut in with my worst nightmare._

**Ikuta:** A body. Koko found a body in Sundollar.

_I went pale._

**Murasame:** Are you sure…?

**Ikuta:** I haven’t seen it yet. Koko’s going to get the others while we check it out.

_Koko merely nodded in response to that and stumbled onto the next room. A part of me wanted to stay here, to either help the girl or stay in bed. Anything to get out of seeing….seeing a…_

_But, there was no use. I knew we, the president and VP, would have to see it sooner or later. There was no escaping it. So, we ran as fast as our legs could take us down the Macy’s concourse. Despite being a ways away, we swiftly, far more quickly than I would have liked, approached Sundollar. I gulped, trying to swallow down this knot that developed in my throat. Kotomi lingered outside, her gaze shifted away from the café. I nodded at her; she didn’t need to see it first. That was my job…to assess the situation…to see just how bad it was…to see_ who _it was._

_I took a deep breath and took a step in…_

_…and immediately fell to my knees._

_The abdomen was covered in blood, cut into so deep it exposed white fat. The floor around it pooled with even more, extending feet away from it. One arm was twisted behind the back while the other lay to the side of the head, exposed and cut. No, not only the hand was cut… Almost every inch of exposed skin was. The cuts were in the shapes of kanji, as though the words sliced into her skin. What smooth skin that was left was smeared with crimson. The legs were leaned up against the wall, the skirt shredded and flowing around them like drooping petals. The head was covered with a plastic bag, the kind used to carry the food at the food court. It blurred the face, but it was obvious who it was… Mint green hair strewn out from the bag’s opening, flowing down her back, becoming one with the blood to create a grotesque abstract painting._

_It was Tsubasa._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaand someone's dead. we finally made it! the first death, which means the first investigation, which means...the first class trial! i'm going to try and make the investigation on single part - the trial will definitely be at least two parts, maybe three. 
> 
> be sure to follow the [twitter account](https://twitter.com/sousukeichino) for previews and updates! turn on tweet notifs!
> 
> also, my best bud luig started his own danganronpa oc mutual killing fic! [be sure to check that out, too!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8438587/chapters/19332832)


	6. Chapter 1: Investigation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow the fic's [twitter account](https://twitter.com/sousukeichino) for updates and previews. catch new parts the minute they're posted! turn on tweet notifs!  
> and don't forget to check out my bud's [danganronpa oc mutual killing fic!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8438587/chapters/19332832) it's some good stuff there

**Chapter 1: Memento Mori**

**Deadly Life – Investigation**

_Kotomi hauled me onto my feet, but she was in the same sorry state I was. Her eyes couldn’t leave the sight in front of us. My eyes couldn’t leave the sight in front of us. We stared, numb, senses dulled except for our sight, acutely discerning every detail of Tsubasa’s terrifyingly gnarled, distorted, appalling state. We didn’t notice as the others began to trickle in, each crumbling at the weight of the sight in front of them. Ryouta, Daiki, Shouji, Karen, Suzuko, Tomohiko… Shouji let out a squeal. Tomohiko couldn’t look at her. Karen almost fainted; I had to hold her shoulders to keep her steady. One at a time, they all arrived, and they each presented their own reactions. Not one said a word, however – no one said a word until Kiriko and Sousuke came in. Kiriko let out a gasp._

**Nishizawa:** Tsu…Tsubasa….!

_Her voice was low and soft, and she crumpled to her knees much like I did. But, the worst of it wasn’t until…_

**Kurosaki:** Tsubasa! My darling Tsubasa!

_Tarou arrived last with Koko in tow. He screamed Tsubasa’s name, his usual collected demeanor vanishing along with her life. He pushed past everyone and leaned over her…and sobbed. He sobbed and sobbed, holding her lifeless body, shouting her name as though it would bring her back._

**Kurosaki:** My darling Tsubasa! Tsubasa! Oh, my sweet, please, wake up! Wake up!

_He sobbed into her chest, ignoring all the blood he was getting all over himself. One hand clutched her shoulder while the other was clenched over her heart. He choked up one last sob before his eyebrows furrowed, glaring at the group. He pointed at us, his clenched hand still over Tsubasa’s heart._

**Kurosaki:** You… One of you! Fess up!

**Ichino:** What?

**Kurosaki:** You know “what”! Which one of you… Which one of you killed her? Who killed my darling Tsubasa?!

_A pin dropping could be heard. Everyone had forgotten that fact. We were so wrapped up in what we were witnessing, we forgot how it could have happened:_

_One of us in this room was a murderer._

**Murasame:** N-No! That’s impossible!

**Yokoo:** Yeah! There’s… There’s no way one of us could’ve…

**Kubou:** Especially… Especially so brusquely…!

**Ikuta:** It must be Monokuma! The bear…he probably did this!

_Almost as though he were summoned, Monokuma appeared from thin air right in front of us._

**Monokuma:** Nope! Wasn’t me!

**Ikuta:** And how the hell are we supposed to believe you?!

**Monokuma:** Look at me! I’m a tiny, itty bitty bear! Do you really think I could do something this elaborate? Besides, look over there!

_Monokuma pointed his paw over at the security camera looming above us._

**Monokuma:** I know _exactly_ who did it! If I wanted to, I could show you a recording!

**Murasame:** Will you…?

**Monokuma:** I don’t know, Vomitsame, will I?

_No, he won’t._

**Kashiki:** So…one of us…really did kill Kamii…?

**Monokuma:** Yep! And now, we move onto the next stage of our game! The dearly beloved class trial! But…hey, wait! Not everyone’s here! Where’s that classic depressed teenager?!

**Someya:** Classic depressed…? Oh, Hino!

_We all looked around. As usual, Asukasei wasn’t present._

**Umesawa:** I…I tried to get him…but he wouldn’t come…

**Monokuma:** Boy, do I hate repeating myself twice! Someone tell that boy about this later!

**Nishizawa:** About this…class trial. And that would be?

**Monokuma:** I was getting to that, pinkie!

**Nishizawa:** Don’t cross me, bear! I’ll rip you open and feed your stuffing to the birds!

_Monokuma started to breathe heavily._

**Monokuma:** Oh, Ms. Kiriko… You’re so cool and strong… You’re making all my stuffing all rumbly inside!

**Ichino:** Hey, you damn bear! Stop being a creep to Kiriko and tell us what you were going to say!

**Monokuma:** Huh…? Oh, yeah! Just murdering someone without anyone noticing is faaar too easy, don’t you think? Well, that’s where the class trial comes in! After a period of investigating, we’ll all meet at the fountain for a trial! There…you will present your evidence and try to figure out who the blackened is!

**Kisaragi:** Like a traditional trial-by-jury?

**Monokuma:** Yes, except you’re the prosecutors, the defense, the jury, everything! The only thing you’re not is me: the judge! As the judge, I already know who did it. It’s your job, however, to figure it out! If you guess correctly, the blackened will receive punishment and you will all get to continue your communal lives under the roof of this mall!

**Ikuta:** What’s the punishment?

**Monokuma:** Execution!

**Ikuta:** Well, I mean, yeah. That’s a pretty fair punishment for murder.

**Someya:** That’s kinda brutal though…

**Monokuma:** If you all guess wrong, however, the blackened gets to graduate and go home. The rest of you, however…. _will get executed as a result!_

_The knot in my throat tightened. I gulped._

**Yokoo:** S-So, basically… Don’t fuck up and guess wrong.

**Monokuma:** Yep! And now, since you’ve discovered the body, your investigation will now begin! Be sure to collect as muuuuuch as possible, because whatever you find now is all you’re getting later! Too-dah-loo, have fun, and remember: don’t fuck up and guess wrong! Upupupu!

_And with those final words in mind, Monokuma disappeared. We all stood there for a while before Kiriko spoke up._

**Nishizawa:** Well… It’s time to investigate. We won’t find Tsubasa’s murderer if we just stand around.

**Kurosaki:** I…have a concern.

**Murasame:** What is it, Kurosaki?

**Kurosaki:** What if the murderer comes around when no one’s looking and tries to alter the crime scene? It’ll set us back, farther from finding who…who did this.

**Kisaragi:** Maybe we should have someone guard the crime scene, then…? Someone tough and scary, too…

**Umesawa:** Oh, oh, Toto’s tough and scary!

**Gouryoku:** …I….I don’t mind guarding. If it means a smoother path to finding Tsubasa’s murderer.

**Yokoo:** I can stick behind too. I may not look that tough, but instruments don’t move themselves off the bus, ya know?

**Kurosaki:** It might be best if we do have two guards. We never know if one of them might be the murderer.

**Umesawa:** Hey! You calling Toto a murderer?!

**Kurosaki:** As far as I’m concerned, you’re _all_ the murderers. And until I’ve come to a satisfactory conclusion about a single person, I won’t remove that title from any of you.

_His words cut through the air like a cold knife. His voice was calm but low… Understandable. Tsubasa was the love of his life… They loved each other more than anything…_

**Nishizawa:** May I…do one thing?

**Kurosaki:** And what could that be, Nishizawa?

**Nishizawa:** Lay her on the floor… With her legs up like that and her skirt torn so slovenly…

_It was true. In the position Tsubasa was in, with her skirt torn to shreds, her…undergarments were apparent. The killer was intent on humiliating their victim._

**Murasame:** Yes… Please do, Nishizawa. For Kamii’s sake.

_Kiriko nodded and, hesitantly, went to lay Tsubasa on the floor. Sousuke offered to do it instead of her, so she wouldn’t have to touch the body, but Kiriko insisted she had to. They’re best friends, she said. She had to._

_Afterwards, everyone spread out, conducting their own investigations. Tomohiko and Shouji stayed behind to guard the crime scene and the body. Kiriko and Sousuke said they were going to the food court – the bag that was over Tsubasa’s head was from Bok Choy Baby, so they believed there may be a clue there. The others seemed to spread out, going in differently directions aimlessly. Tarou stayed in Sundollar, sitting at a nearby table and staring at Tsubasa, longing for her to rise and embrace him. That left Karen, Kotomi, and I by the doorway._

**Ikuta:** Aw! Isn’t it funny how we always end up together in these things!

**Murasame:** I’m not sure if this is the best time to be bragging about that…

_Just then, unprompted, Monokuma appeared._

**Monokuma:** Hey, kiddos- Oh, shoot! You all left!

**Kisaragi:** Some of us are still here…

**Monokuma:** I forgot to give you all something! Something that’ll help in your investigation!

**Ikuta:** And that might be?

_Monokuma pulled a black and white folder from behind his back._

**Monokuma:** Tah-dah! It’s the Monokuma File! Your first one! It’ll tell you some important things about the murder, such as when it happened, the state of the body, et cetera!

**Kisaragi:** Oh! That is very helpful! Thank you, Mr. Monokuma!

_Monokuma threw the file into my arms and disappeared once again. I opened the file and skimmed through the report – it was awfully short for a documentation. Then again, it was Monokuma we were talking about…we were lucky to get anything like this at all. The file read:_

_“The murder took place at 10:20 pm at Sundollar. The victim suffered from one stab wound in the chest and several more in the back. She also has several cuts and lacerations all over her body, though these were post-mortem except for a gash on the back of her right hand.”_

**Kisaragi:** That’s strange…an autopsy like this usually mentions a cause of death.

**Ikuta:** Well, isn’t that obvious already? She died from asphyxiation.

**Murasame:** Huh? Why do you say that?

**Ikuta:** Well…she has a plastic bag over her head. Why else would it be there other than to choke her?

_While I couldn’t argue with that point, there was a part of me that said this claim felt a bit off… Especially since…_

**Kisaragi:** Well, what about the words carved in her skin…? Those do look like kanji the murderer…cut…into her…

**Yokoo:** The words? Ah, you guys stay there, I’ll try to read ‘em! Everything’s kind of a mess over here, though…

_While Kotomi and Karen waited for Shouji to read the words written into Tsubasa’s skin, I made my way around the room. I noticed a large pool of blood away from Tsubasa’s body, towards the center of the room, and what seemed like a drag trail from it to the pool she currently laid in. Also, way at the other side of the café under a table, I found a Tegas Bob’s® kitchen knife, smeared with blood. I believed it may have been the murder weapon, but…what was the weapon doing over here, so far away from Tsubasa’s body, yet so close by it could be found?_

_My eyes shifted to the far corner of the room, closer to Tsubasa’s body – there was a large amount of broken shards of…something. I approached it, but Karen stopped me._

**Kisaragi:** Y-You might cut yourself, Soshun!

**Murasame:** Oh, uh, yeah. I just wanted to see what it was.

**Kisaragi:** I think it’s the remains of a Monokuma statue that was here before… It was large. It went up to around my waist, and it was made of glass…

_I looked at the broken Monokuma statue again. It must’ve gotten broken from a struggle… Maybe the killer cornered Tsubasa in the corner and she knocked it over, or the murderer ran into it themselves… Then, something red caught my eye. Specifically, a Monokuma statue piece, rather large and sharp, covered in blood. But, it was the only piece that had blood on it, and it was located a ways away from the rest of the rubble… That was…really odd…_

_Before I could ponder on it anymore, Shouji approached us._

**Yokoo:** Well, guys, the words seem like a lot, but…it’s really only the same three words repeated again and again.

**Ikuta:** The same three? What three?

**Yokoo:** Uh, excuse my language, ladies, but… “Slut”, “whore”…and “liar”.

_Those words sent shivers down our spines._

**Kisaragi:** Those are such…angry words…

**Ikuta:** God… Whoever did this was a real monster. Like, I thought he was a monster before, but now I’m sure he’s a _complete_ monster!

**Kisaragi:** “He”…?

**Ikuta:** Well, yeah! Only some gross boy would call a girl those names! Or…carve them into her skin….

_I looked back at Tsubasa. Tsubasa… Who would be cruel enough to do this to you? And those words… They didn’t fit you at all! You were the kindest, most polite person I knew… She always cared for what you had to say and always gave all her might to support you… How could someone think of such things of her?_

_The bag was still on her head, I realized then. It would probably be best for our investigation if we were to remove it. The bag obstructed her face, so we couldn’t see it clearly. But…_

**Murasame:** Kurosaki…

_Tarou was lost, his eyes glazed over. It was only when I said his name that he snapped back into reality._

**Kurosaki:** Murasame…?

**Murasame:** Do you mind if I…removed the bag?

**Kurosaki:** O-Oh… Yes, yes, I don’t… I… I apologize… I’m not being much help, am I? Ha…

**Murasame:** No, no! Don’t worry about it, Kurosaki. I realize how much this must be hurting you. We’ll take care of it, alright? Take what time you need to mourn.

**Kurosaki:** …Thank you. Thank you, Murasame. If you’ll excuse me…

_Tarou stood up from his spot and started to walk out of Sundollar. But, Kotomi stopped him in his tracks._

**Ikuta:** Where are you going, Kurosaki? You haven’t contributed at all!

**Kurosaki:** I…I feel very lightheaded. And…I can’t bear to look at her like this any longer. I wished for her to rise again, to say my name and embrace me, but…there’s a point when you realize she won’t…and at that point, it’s like all life was drained from you yourself in order to sustain her memory…

**Ikuta:** Fuck. Now I feel like a bitch. Rest as long as you need, Kurosaki, we got this. We’ll figure out who killed her!

**Kurosaki:** Thank you, Ikuta… Others. I’ll see you…

_With that, Tarou left the café. I turned my attention back to Tsubasa. I hesitated once again, and the others around me seemed to hold their breaths. I gently pinched the back, dried blood flaking against my fingers, and slowly removed the plastic bag from her head._

_There she was. Her eyes were wide, missing their shine. Her mouth was slightly agape, with a small trickle of blood dried on her cheek. She had once been crying… There were dried tears along the sides of her eyes. I heard people seem like they’re at peace when they’re dead…but she seemed to be a permanent representation of horror and panic she felt at the moment of death._

**Murasame:** Damn it!

_I punched the floor. I was pissed off. Pissed at the murderer… Pissed at Monokuma… Pissed at myself. I assured everyone it would be okay, it would all be okay… We would make it all out of her alive, together… But, I couldn’t manage that much. Not only that, Tsubasa left this world painfully, in fear. I…_

**Murasame:** We’ll find who did this, Kamii. We’ll find out… I couldn’t keep you safe, but I can promise that much.

_I realized I lost my senses for a moment. I looked up at the other four, who all looked horrified and concerned. Kotomi stepped forward and punched a fist through the air._

**Ikuta:** Yeah, Kamii! We’ll figure out who did this. We’ll avenge you! So, until then… J-Just sit tight, alright?

_There wasn’t much to tell about her face… But her hair that was concealed underneath the bag had blood stains sprinkled on it, despite being hidden underneath. She also had several chrysanthemums tied in her hair, around her barrette… They were still bright and vibrant minus a few missing petals and some blood stains._

_After examining her face, I stood and told the others about the knife I found, pointing to where I left it._

**Murasame:** It was bloody, but… I find it weird that it was all the way over there.

**Gouryoku:** That is particularly odd. It would make sense for the weapon to not be near Tsubasa, but so close and exposed?

**Ikuta:** And you said it was a Tegas Bob’s® knife, right? Maybe we should check out the food court next. The knife and the bag… Obviously, the killer hung around there to get his murder weapons.

**Murasame:** Alright. We’ll head there, then. Come on, Karen.

**Kisaragi:** Um… Actually…

_Karen spoke in the smallest voice one could manage. Kotomi and I had to lean in to hear her._

**Ikuta:** What was that?

**Kisaragi:** There was something…I wanted to fetch from Kacy’s alone…and while I was there, I was going to see if I could get Mr. Hino to help with our investigation.

**Ikuta:** Pffft, you could try! I doubt he’ll come out even if we said the place was on fire.

**Murasame:** Are you sure you want to go alone, Karen? We could find someone to go with you.

**Kisaragi:** It’s fine, really! I…I just need to get my record, is all. I wanted to…see if anything in it could help us.

**Ikuta:** Oh, that profiling thing you did with all of us! Maybe it could help!

**Murasame:** It could… Well, alright. We’ll meet you back at the fountain, okay? Take care, and…be careful.

_I didn’t know if Karen could pick it out from my voice, but I really wanted her to steer clear of Asukasei, especially after the karaoke bar incident… I didn’t want to concern the others by bringing it up now, during a murder investigation. Something in her eyes sparkled, as though she knew what I was saying, and smiled._

**Kisaragi:** I’ll be extra careful, Soshun. Please don’t fret about me.

**Ikuta:** He won’t! Because I’m going with you!

**Kisaragi:** H-Huh?!

_Karen seemed caught off guard, thrown for a loop. I let out a sigh in relief._

**Ikuta:** Murasame’s a big boy, he can take care of himself. You, on the other hand, are so tiny and frail, you need someone like me, tough and can punch a boy in the face! It’ll be like a girl’s outing! Come on!

_Kotomi linked arms with Karen, dragging her away. Karen looked back at me, half-panicked and blushing. I just waved them off._

**Yokoo:** Haha, gals being pals!

**Gouryoku:** That’s…all you think it is?

_I said goodbye to Gouryoku and Yokoo and left Sundollar. My first destination was the food court, to check out Bok Choy Baby and Tegas Bob’s®. On my way there, Monokuma’s morning announcement sounded… It was 8 am. It was still nighttime when Koko found the body and Monokuma explained the class trials to us._

_On my way to the food court included me passing TME, and I noticed upon quickly glancing into it that Koko and Ryouta were there, staring at something at the wall. I decided to see what they were up to._

**Murasame:** Hey, guys…

**Umesawa:** Stinkysame! Just in time!

**Someya:** Do you by chance have a watch on you?

**Murasame:** Huh? No, I don’t…

**Umesawa:** Poop! Well, me and Someyuck found something weird! When I got up to go to Sundollar, it was 7 am. That’s when I found the body! I know because I checked the clock in my room before I got there!

**Someya:** And right now…would be 8 am, right? Because the Monokuma morning announcement just sounded right now!

**Murasame:** Yes… That sounds about right.

**Someya:** Then…what’s up with this clock?

_Ryouta pointed to the clock mantled on the wall. I looked up and read it._

**Murasame:** ….10 o’ clock?

**Umesawa:** Yeah! Isn’t that, like, super weird! When we first came in here, the announcement didn’t go off yet… So, we figured more time had passed than we realized.

**Someya:** But then the announcement came on! Then, we were totally confused!

**Umesawa:** I wonder why the clock is set to the wrong time… A really wrong time! This isn’t even a mix up of daylight savings, I don’t think!

_It was an odd occurrence… Even though Monokuma was kind of a prick, he seems like the type to remember to set the clocks to the right times. I mean, what’s the point of them if you’re going to give the morning and nighttime announcements at the wrong time, right? With his strict enforcement of rules, it only seemed plausible to think he would keep up with his clocks._

_Ryouta and Koko seemed disturbed by the time dilemma, so I waved them off and left TME. It didn’t occur to me until after I left that I found it odd they went to TME for the investigation… But, then again, if they didn’t go in, we may have not found out about that clock. There was something in the back of my mind that told me to remember it…_

_Arriving at the food court, I found Daiki, Suzuko, Sousuke, and Kiriko there. The former three were searching the restaurants thoroughly for any clues while Kiriko was seated at a table, holding her head._

**Murasame:** Are you alright, Nishizawa?

**Nishizawa:** H-Huh? Oh, Murasame… I got a little lightheaded, was all… I was investigating, I truly was, it’s just…when I think of Tsubasa…

**Murasame:** It’s alright. Take the time you need to rest – that’s what Kurosaki’s doing.

_Suddenly, she rose to her feet._

**Nishizawa:** Kurosaki’s _resting_? He’s not even _trying_ to help?!

**Murasame:** I-I told him it was okay… He seemed to barely walk on two feet, he was so shaken up-

**Nishizawa:** _I’m_ shaken up, Murasame! And yet, here I am, trying to find Tsubasa’s killer so the bastard doesn’t _get away_!

_It’s at that point that Daiki approached us._

**Kubou:** No dice, didn’t find anything… Huh? Are you guys arguing?

**Nishizawa:** Can you believe this, Kubou? Kurosaki is _resting_! He’s not lifting a finger to help his dearly “beloved” _girlfriend!_

**Kubou:** I-I guess I can understand, though! Everyone grieves and mourns in their own way… I have to say, it’s the most emotion I’ve seen him show besides lovey-dovey. If even the Ultimate Actor can’t contain his emotions in a time like this…

_Kiriko glared at us for a few moments, then sighed._

**Nishizawa:** I…You’re right. I apologize for raising my voice. I guess I should be a bit more sympathetic.

**Kubou:** It’s fine, Nishizawa! Don’t sweat it!

_Suddenly, Sousuke shouted from Bok Choy Baby._

**Ichino:** Hey, guys! I found something that’s definitely a clue!

_We all jogged over to Bok Choy Baby. Suzuko managed to catch up with us, even though she was all the way at the other side of the food court at Uncle M.’s. He pointed to the counter, were there was a single bloody handprint._

**Kashiki:** Woah! That’s a clue if I’ve ever seen one! It’s like something straight out of a crime show!

**Kubou:** Doesn’t that handprint seem kinda…big to you?

**Ichino:** Oh yeah, totally. I hovered my hand over it and it was still bigger than mine – not much, but enough to be noticeable.

**Nishizawa:** So our killer is someone with a big hand, basically… How clumsy of them to just leave a handprint here, though.

_Then, something rattled me._

**Murasame:** Isn’t it…weird though?

**Kashiki:** What do you mean?

**Murasame:** Well, if a bloody handprint is here, on this counter…

**Nishizawa:** The killer came by here after the murder…or possibly during.

**Ichino:** _During t_ he murder? Why would they come during the murder?

**Nishizawa:** Possibly to fetch the bag. There was a Bok Choy Baby plastic bag over Tsubasa’s head.

**Ichino:** Well, yeah, but that just seems weird, doesn’t it? Why run all the way here just to get a bag? Sundollar isn’t a hop, skip, and a jump away, you know!

_Sousuke was right – Sundollar was all the way in another concourse. The killer had to have run all the way there and all the way back….for what? A bag? To…asphyxiate her? No… If it was during the murder, and they went to get a back to suffocate her, that would leave his victim alone. She could’ve called for help or run off. So…why? And even in the case of “after” the murder, what point is there to run to and fro just to get a bag to cover a dead body’s head?_

**Kashiki:** Oh! I forgot to tell you guys. When I was searching around Tegas Bob’s®, I noticed the Monokuma robot was using a bigger knife than usual. Like, a butcher’s knife instead of a regular one.

**Ichino:** You keep track of the knives it uses…?

**Kashiki:** Well, no, but I go there enough to know that it doesn’t usually use a butcher knife to cut already cooked, tender meat!

**Murasame:** Oh! That may be because… Well, I found a Tegas Bob’s® knife in Sundollar. I think it was used as the murder weapon, but…

**Kubou:** “But”?

**Nishizawa:** How can you “but” a knife at a murder scene?

**Murasame:** It was all the way across the room, under a table.

**Ichino:** So?

**Murasame:** Well, isn’t that just weird? If you wanted to dispose of the murder weapon, why would you leave it so close to the body and so exposed?

**Kashiki:** Hm… The prez has a point…

_Sousuke, Suzuko, and Daiki seemed dumbfounded. Kiriko, on the other hand, was lost in thought._

**Nishizawa:** The other side of the room… Say, Murasame, can you take us there and show us?

**Murasame:** Yeah, sure!

_We all left the food court, Kiriko’s thoughts seeming to be on…something. When we passed by TME, Ryouta and Koko raced out to join us. They seemed disgruntled – they couldn’t figure out the time dilemma. Koko mentioned that she had raced to Vitamin Planet to check its clock, and it was true: the clock in TME was set two hours ahead of the actual time._

**Kashiki:** What does that matter?

**Someya:** Well…isn’t it just weird?

**Ichino:** Did you two _really_ spend all of this time staring at a clock that was set wrong?

_Koko and Someya looked down at their feet, like children who just got scolded. They nodded. When they both opened their eyes, they let out a yelp._

**Someya:** Hey, look!

_We all looked to the ground…to find a blood drop. A few inches away was another, and yet another. The trail of drops went off in one direction to the food court and in another around the corner._

**Kubou:** Blood drops?

**Ichino:** Must’ve been the killer. You know, the bloody handprint!

**Someya:** Bloody handprint?

**Nishizawa:** We found a handprint on the Bok Choy Baby counter. But…it’s odd. Blood dripping like this…was there that much of Tsubasa’s blood smeared on their hand…?

**Kashiki:** I guess so, huh? Well, let’s not get to worried about it – let’s go see that knife at Sundollar.

_The others shrugged off the trail and went on their way. I lingered for a few seconds, examining the blood drops leading off into the food court. Even for simple drops, they traveled a long way in equal parts… But, I pondered on it too long, for Sousuke started calling my name. So, I jogged to catch up._

_When we arrived at Sundollar, we were met with more than Shouji and Tomohiko… There was another person there, observing the body…_

_Asukasei!_

**Nishizawa:** Oh, well look who decided to join us.

_Hino didn’t respond._

**Nishizawa:** Hello! I was speaking to you!

**Hino:** …Kisaragi and Ikuta told me about the situation. Have you guys examined the body at all?

**Murasame:** Nishizawa moved her so she was laying down, and I removed a plastic bag from her head. Besides that…

_Hino spat._

**Hino:** How do you expect to solve this mystery without examining the body?

**Umesawa:** What are you, some sort of hot-shot detective? Besides, touching the body more than necessary is super disrespectful!

**Hino:** Do you think Kamii cares right now how much you mess with her body? Honestly.

_Suddenly, Asukasei leaned over Tsubasa and started flipping her over._

**Nishizawa:** H-Hey, you asshole! What the hell do you think you’re doing?

**Hino:** Finding evidence. I’m sure none of you even thought to think about her arm that’s twisted behind her back.

_He’s right – we didn’t think to check it. One of her arms was tucked under her back, which was far more bloody and torn than her abdomen._

**Ichino:** D-Doesn’t that freak you out at all, dude…?!

**Hino:** Of course I’m not enjoying doing this. But-

_His eyes seemed to widen._

**Hino:** …Well, look at that.

_Asukasei pulled Tsubasa’s arm from under her. She had something red clutched in her hand – despite being red itself, the blood seeped into it gave it dark splotches. He ripped it out of her hand…it seemed she wasn’t holding onto it too tightly._

**Hino:** …A sash.

**Gouryoku:** A sash? It seems tiny. Like one for your arm?

**Hino:** Yes. But it’s not just any sash. It’s a secretary’s sash. See? It has “SEC” embroidered on it.

_A….secretary’s sash…?_

**Someya:** A secretary… You mean like-!

_A bell over the speakers stopped Ryouta midsentence._

_*BING BONG DING DONG*_

_And then, his voice._

**Monokuma:** Ahem. Well, I feel like now’s as good as ever to stop this…BORING…investigation. Seriously, you kids could really make things a little more fun! Oh well… Everyone, stop what you’re doing and meet at the Monokuma Fountain in the middle of the mall ASAP! Right now! Being tardy is not excusable!

_And then, he fizzled out._

**Kashiki:** Th-That’s it? We can’t investigate anymore?

**Umesawa:** Who needs to, now! We found our incriminating evidence!

**Yokoo:** Yeah! Now we know who did it! We don’t even have to think about it! It’s all in the sash!

_The person who killed Tsubasa in such a brutal way…was a secretary… Karen? Karen did this to Tsubasa?_

_My wandered to and fro on the way to the fountain with the others. Most of them seemed convinced of who the murderer was… Kiriko and Tomohiko seemed to be the only ones who weren’t on board. Sousuke and Ryouta seemed a bit unsure, but they kept muttering to themselves that if the evidence is there, can they really deny it? Even Daiki, who usually kept a level head, was asking Suzuko what could drive Karen to commit such a heinous crime. Asukasei, I couldn’t read…but then again, could I ever tell what he was thinking? Koko and Shouji, though, made their feelings obvious: Karen did it, she’s the murderer._

_But…did she really do it…?_

_When we arrived at the fountain, Kotomi, Karen, and Tarou were already there waiting for us. Karen was holding her council record, which had a piece of paper sticking out of it. Tarou seemed as though he rested up, but was still fatigued at shaky at the knees. Kotomi waved at us and Karen smiled._

_Karen…was that a smile of a murderer? No… It couldn’t be…_

**Umesawa:** Kurooosaki! Good news, good news! We know who the murderer is! Yay!

**Kurosaki:** H-Huh? You do…?

**Kisaragi:** Who did it…?!

**Umesawa:** You shut up, you two-faced fatty! I don’t wanna hear a word out of you!

_Karen jumped and took a step back from Koko, shaking. Kotomi took a step in front of her._

**Ikuta:** Hey, what the hell, you snot-nosed kid? Where do you get off suddenly treating Kisaragi like crap like that?

**Yokoo:** She deserves it after what she did!

**Kurosaki:** She did? Wait, you don’t mean…?

**Yokoo:** Yeah! Kisaragi killed Kamii!

_Karen squeaked._

**Kisaragi:** Wh-What?! I-I wouldn’t- No! I- I-

**Umesawa:** Can it! I don’t wanna hear you spew any more lies! We’ll reveal you at the class trial, and then you’ll get executed for your crimes!

**Kisaragi:** N-No, no no no! Please! I-I didn’t do it! If you pick me, y-you’re all going to die!

**Yokoo:** That’s what they all say, missy!

**Nishizawa:** Is that _really_ what they all say…?

_At that moment, the entire world rumbled. It almost knocked us all off our feet – it did Ryouta. We all turned to the Monokuma Fountain, where the giant Monokuma that stood in the center began to turn, as though it were twirling. After spinning a couple of times, the stomach opened up, the exterior coming down like a wall. When the edge reached the floor, it revealed a red carpet and, within the statue, a red door. Monokuma’s voice rang through the speakers once more._

**Monokuma:** Now, if you will, please climb up the red carpet and enter the red double doors. You will find yourselves in an elevator, which will take you down to the trial room!

_We all stared at the statue for a moment. Then, Koko spoke up._

**Umesawa:** Well, I guess this is the moment of truth. The moment we reveal Kisaragi for the monster she is!

**Murasame:** H-Hey!

_My blood was boiling, so I didn’t realize I had yelled that. Everyone turned to me._

**Murasame:** Stop throwing accusations like that! You too, Yokoo!

**Umesawa:** But her sash was under Tsubasa!

**Yokoo:** Yeah! How much clearer can you get?!

**Kisaragi:** My…sash…?

**Kurosaki:** I agree with Murasame. I’m anxious to find the killer, but even I know it’ll take patience to reveal their identity… That’s why we need to hold our bias’ aside.

**Nishizawa:** Yes. Besides, let’s say Kisaragi is the murderer. Even murderer’s get fair trials, Koko.

**Umesawa:** Grr… Fine! She’ll get a “fair trial”! And once she gets it, she’ll get executed! Ooooh, Kamii would be sooo mad at you all right now!

**Kurosaki:** Don’t you dare try to tell _me_ how Tsubasa would feel right now.

_Tarou raised his clenched fist, shaking. Sousuke had to grab his shoulder to calm him down.The tension was high. The outspoken parties glared at each other; those who were unsure watched with concern. It was until Asukasei pushed through everyone without a word and up the red carpet did we remember the situation we were in: we had to go, go have a trial…a trial to learn who murdered one of our friends._

_Everyone reluctantly climbed the red carpet into the elevator. Karen stopped Kotomi and I before we could go, however. Her grip on my arm was trembling._

**Kisaragi:** You… You two believe me, right? That I didn’t… I couldn’t… Not Kamii…

**Ikuta:** Don’t worry, Kisaragi. We believe you! I don’t care if they found a note signed by you that said “I did it”!

**Kisaragi:** I did lose my sash last night… I-I don’t know how it ended up under Kamii, though.

**Murasame:** Well, we’ll just have to figure that out, right? Don’t worry, Karen – not everyone’s against you, and I’ll make it my job to insure they understand you didn’t do it.

_Karen gave us both a big smile._

**Kisaragi:** Thank you… I’m glad I have wonderful friends like you. Oh! That reminds me… Kotomi and I found something in Kamii’s room.

**Murasame:** Kamii’s room? I thought it was locked?

**Ikuta:** Monokuma ended up poppin’ in front of us after we told Hino what was going on. He said all the doors in the mall unlock when there’s an investigation. So, we decided to see if we could find something in Kamii’s room. And, we did!

_Karen pulled out the lone slip of paper from her record and handed it to me. It was miniscule and only had a few words written on it:_

_“Meet me in Sundollar at 10 pm. – RoMo”_

**Murasame:** “RoMo”? Who has initials like that?

**Ikuta:** No one! And you know how the murder happened at 10:20? There’s no doubt this note is related.

**Kisaragi:** But, then… Who’s “RoMo”? And why-

_Suddenly, Sousuke shouted from the elevator._

**Ichino:** Hey, guys! You should hurry up, Monokuma’s getting pissed!

**Ikuta:** Bark, bark! Ugh, well, I guess we gotta go then, huh?

**Kisaragi:** It’s either we figure out who the killer is…or we all die.

_We hastily climbed the red carpet and walked into the double doors. There, we found ourselves in a caged, trapped with ten others. Once we were inside, the elevator door clanked down behind us, and the rusty chain that held this box in the air began to move._

_We descended further and further… No one said a word. Down and down… All that could be heard was the creaking of the elevator and the sounds of our breaths. Descending…descending…it seemed to last forever. It was almost as though were descending into a bottomless abyss that meant to swallow us whole._

_But eventually, it did stop. And the doors opened. A bright light seeped in…and before us stood fifteen podiums, aligned in a circle. Soon… Accusations, contradictions, revelations, murder, betrayal, execution._

_A class trial of despair._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what's an investigation without some truth bullets?   
> Monokuma File #1   
> Karen’s Council Report  
> Bloody Tegas Bob’s® Knife  
> Pool of Blood   
> Words Carved In Skin  
> Condition of Hair  
> Bok Choy Baby Bag  
> Bloody Food Court Handprint  
> Broken Monokuma Statue   
> Bloody Monokuma Statue Piece  
> Trail of Blood Drops  
> Aiko's Account (Found the body at 7am)  
> Aiko + Ryouta Account (Found the clock when it said 10 am)  
> Note   
> Bloody Secretary Sash  
> Clock in TME  
> i think that's it. threw some in there that probably hardly count.
> 
> ALSO i keep forgetting to say: one day, probably around chapter 3-4 or so, i'll start writing freetime events for everyone and put them in a separate fic. yay! character development!


	7. Chapter 1: Trial Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow the fic's [twitter account](https://twitter.com/sousukeichino) for updates and previews. catch new parts the minute they're posted! turn on tweet notifs!

**Chapter 1: Memento Mori**

**Deadly Life – Trial Part 1**

_Each podium had a lever, a button, and a name plate. It seemed we were each had a predetermined assigned one. At the other end of the room sat a red cushioned chair, one pulled straight from a king’s court, with Monokuma seated on it. Across from it, at the other end of the circle, was my assigned podium…that meant that, no matter where I turned, Monokuma was always in front of me, his buttoned and red eyes staring me down with a hellish intensity. Behind Monokuma were large screens, probably to present evidence or…something._

_At my right was Shouji, who’s stride was confident but his expression serious, and at my left was Karen, who was stiff and at the verge of tears. She truly believed we would make the wrong choice… That our verdict would result in her being the culprit and the execution of everyone except the real killer. There was no way…_

_There was no way I was going to let that happen!_

_Everyone took their places at their respective podiums. The podiums weren’t even because of the odd number, so I found myself looking across at Suzuko and…an empty podium._

**Ikuta:** Hey, bear! There’s an extra podium here, what gives?

**Monokuma:** Oh, yes! Don’t mind that. We got an extra podium when we mass-ordered these, so I went ahead and threw it in!

_Mass-ordered… Right. That wasn’t the only oddity, though… towards my right, in between Sousuke and Tomohiko, was a podium occupied by a stand that held a funeral portrait. A funeral portrait with Tsubasa’s face, X-ed out with blood._

**Nishizawa:** And…what’s going on with that picture over there?

**Monokuma:** That’s where Kamii would’ve been! You know, if she was alive! But, it would be a shame to not have her here with us, right? Right?!

_Kiriko grunted. Tarou tried not to look at it, though that was impossible – he was directly across from it._

**Monokuma:** Well, well! Now that we’re all seated, it’s time to go over the rules of the class trial! If you can figure out who-dun-it, then the blackened will get punished, and everyone can go back to their regularly scheduled mall life! Buuuut, if you pick the wrong choice, you’ll be the ones who’s executed, and the blackened will go free!

**Kubou:** Is there a time limit to the trial…?

**Monokuma:** Nope! Just don’t be too damned boring, or I’ll end it out of desbearing boredom! Besides that, just tell me when you wanna vote!

**Umesawa:** Then, we want to vote now!

**Monokuma:** Wha wha?

**Umesawa:** Yeah! Because we already know who did it! It was Kisaragi!

**Kisaragi:** I-I already told you, it wasn’t me!

_Karen couldn’t hold back her tears any longer by that point._

**Yokoo:** Yeah, keep lyin’, killer! We already got you where we want you!

**Kurosaki:** Now, wait a minute. Umesawa, Yokoo. Kisaragi deserves a fair trial just like any of us do.

**Umesawa:** But, we already have something that tells us that she did it! Did you bring it, Hino?

**Hino:** No.

**Umesawa:** What? Why?!

**Hino:** I’m not going to carry that gross sash around. If you needed it, you should’ve brought it yourself.

**Umesawa:** Yuck! I’m not going to do that!

**Ikuta:** We’ve got some hard-hitting prosecutors here, people…

**Monokuma:** Don’t fret! Tah-dah!

_Suddenly, the TV’s flickered to life and the bloody sash was shown._

**Monokuma:** Any evidence you need, I’ll show on the screen! I know exactly what you guys were looking at, so I’ll be able to show anything and everything you need so you don’t have to carry gross things around!

**Yokoo:** Woah, dude, thanks man!

_I took a close look at the sash on screen. I didn’t have a closer look at it earlier, and observing it… It’s stained with blood, that’s for sure… But that was it. Nothing else seemed to be wrong with it._

**Umesawa:** See, see! There’s Kisaragi’s sash, all bloody and gross! Hino found it behind Kamii’s body, in her hand!

**Kisaragi:** I-I did lose my sash, I admit… But I don’t know how it ended up behind Kamii!

**Yokoo:** I know exactly how it did! It’s obvious! When you were busy stabbing Kamii, she ripped it off your arm! She did that so we’d know exactly who did it!

**Umesawa:** Aaaaand there you go! Koko and Unkool saved the day!

_…No. No, that claim didn’t make sense!_

**Murasame:** No, wait a minute.

**Umesawa:** Wait a minute for _what_ , Stinkysame? We figured everything out!

**Murasame:** You say the sash was _ripped_ from Karen’s arm, right? Well, if you look at the sash… Yes, it’s awfully bloody, but that’s it. There’s no sign that it was handled so roughly that it was ripped, especially off an arm.

**Yokoo:** Ooooh… Yeah, that makes sense. But, wait! What if…Kamii slipped it off Kisaragi’s arm!

**Kubou:** Don’t you think Kisaragi would’ve noticed that, though? Ripping it off is one thing, but to slip it off…

**Someya:** There’s no doubt that Kisaragi would’ve noticed that, especially if she was stabbing her! You know, it takes an arm to do that!

**Yokoo:** Oh… Yeah… That makes sense… Well, I guess Kisaragi didn’t do it! You go, Kisaragi!

**Umesawa:** Woooo! Cutieragi isn’t a murderer!

_Karen was still quietly crying, but she looked at me and smiled, as though to say “Thank you.”_

**Ichino:** That’s an…awfully significant switch in attitude.

**Nishizawa:** Now that you two have successfully wasted our time, let’s actually begin the trial.

**Kurosaki:** Also, I wouldn’t completely count Kisaragi out.

**Ikuta:** Why not?

**Kurosaki:** Each and every one of us is a suspect, wouldn’t you agree? Besides, just because her sash has no signs of being ripped doesn’t completely clear her of murder in my opinion.

**Ikuta:** Fair enough, just don’t hassle her like those two did, you hear?!

**Kurosaki:** I have no intention to be so cruel.

**Umesawa:** Hey, I’m not cruel!

**Yokoo:** Me neither! What else were we suppose to think, man?!

**Kashiki:** Um, I don’t mean to interrupt…this, but there’s something that’s bothering me.

**Nishizawa:** What’s that, Kashiki?

**Kashiki:** It’s that bag… Obviously, Kamii was stabbed, so why’s there a bag on her head?

**Umesawa:** I know!

**Kurosaki:** Next.

**Umesawa:** Hey, give me a chance! She has a bag on her head…because the killer tried to suffocate her first!

**Gouryoku:** Suffocate her first? You’re saying… They stabbed her after the suffocation?

**Umesawa:** Yeppers! Man, Toto, you and I have this weird mind connect thingy! It’s so cool! You’re so cool!

**Gouryoku:** O-Oh, well… I, uh…

_Tomohiko turned red._

**Nishizawa:** So, what you’re suggesting is the killer initially had the bag when they killed Tsubasa?

**Umesawa:** Yeah! They tried to suffocated her, but she was holding out for too long, and they got all, “Ooooh, this is taking too long!” and got their knife and STAB!

**Someya:** I…I don’t think it went _exactly_ like that…

**Umesawa:** It went e _xactly_ like that!

_The murderer had the bag at the start of the murder… But then, how do you explain…?_

**Murasame:** No, wait… I don’t think that’s right.

**Umesawa:** I’m getting really tired of you saying I’m wrong all the time, Pukeasame! D-Do you hate me?!

_Koko looked like she was about to cry._

**Murasame:** N-No, I don’t! It’s just… The bag was a Bok Choy Baby bag, right? Well, when you went to the food court, where Bok Choy Baby is…there’s a bloody handprint there.

_The bloody handprint flickered on the screen._

**Umesawa:** Whaaaaat?!

**Ichino:** Yeah! I found it – it was a little bit bigger than my hand.

**Kurosaki:** A bit bigger than your hand? How much so?

**Ichino:** Not much…but enough to be noticeably different.

**Someya:** So, that means the killer had a big hand, right?

**Ikuta:** Yeah, but that’s not what Murasame’s trying to get at. If Koko’s right and the bag was at the murder when it started, how did that bloody handprint get there?

**Nishizawa:** The only plausible excuse for the handprint specifically at Bok Choy Baby’s is if the bag was retrieved either during or after the incident.

**Kisaragi:** During or after…? But, isn’t that a bit…risky? I mean, Sundollar and Bok Choy Baby are in two different sections of the mall… They would have to run there, and if it was during, assuming Tsubasa was still alive…

**Kurosaki:** Dear Tsubasa would’ve called for help or tried to escape.

**Kubou:** Then, it only makes sense that they went to get the bag a _fter_ they murdered Tsubasa, right? But, still, that’s awfully risky, running across the mall just for a bag…

**Ikuta:** A bag to accomplish…what, exactly? What’s so important about the bag? Obviously, it couldn’t have been used to kill her – if she was already dead, it defeats the point!

_I tried to wrap my head around it. What_ is _the purpose of the bag? Was it to…hide the face? Why would they need to hide the face, though? It wasn’t used to murder her, considering the stab wounds… So, what’s so important about a bag that it drives the killer to run across the mall the fetch it?_

**Kurosaki:** Let’s move topics.

**Murasame:** Huh?

**Ikuta:** We haven’t figured out the bag thing yet, though!

**Kurosaki:** Pounding your head like an empty shell isn’t going to accomplish anything. It’s better to talk about other things concerning the murder. They may bring to light the reason for the bag.

**Kubou:** That’s reasonable… We’ll be here all day if we just talk about the bag aimlessly.

**Murasame:** Well, since we were on the topic of what killed her, anyway… I did find the murder weapon.

**Ichino:** Oh, yeah! That Tegas Bob’s® knife, right?

_The bloody Tegas Bob’s® knife flickered on the screen._

**Murasame:** Yeah. The problem is, the knife was at the other side of the café, which was…weird.

**Kisaragi:** It’s not uncommon for the murder weapon to be discarded, but in such plain sight is very odd.

**Ichino:** Maybe Kamii knocked it out of the murderer’s hand?

**Kurosaki:** Okay, she knocked it out of their hand…and then what?

**Ichino:** Huh?

**Kurosaki:** Tsubasa knocks the knife out of the killer’s hand… That’s a probable claim on how it ended up at the other side of Sundollar. Now, support it. And then what? How did the killer continue to stab her? She was obviously still alive at that point, according to your claim.

**Ichino:** Oh… Uh… She bled to death after that?

_Tarou muttered something under his breath. It sounded like he said… “Idiot.”_

**Ichino:** Huh? What was that?

**Kurosaki:** …Nothing. That argument is…simply unfound.

**Nishizawa:** I must agree. She would not have had the energy to knock a knife out of the killer’s hand if she was on the verge of death.

**Ichino:** Oh…yeah, good point.

**Kashiki:** Then… Have we reach another roadblock?

**Yokoo:** And we haven’t even answered the first question, about the bag! We just made ourselves more confused!

**Kubou:** So did she knock the knife out of the killer’s hand or not?! Or are they just really bad at hiding their weapon?

**Umesawa:** Who cares! How does any of that point us to someone? It doesn’t matter if the knife had _fingerprints_ , there’s nothing we could do with that either!

_Some started to panic at the face of what seemed to be roadblock after roadblock… Others, like Kiriko and Tomohiko, tried to ponder on other answers, trying to piece together what we knew. Alas, their faces were contorted, as though they had no clue what do with what we’ve discussed. Asukasei, on the other hand, looked calm and collected, as though his mind was working the pieces together slowly but surely. Suddenly, Kotomi spoke up._

**Ikuta:** So, you guys are basically saying we need something concrete… Something that can give us an idea of who may’ve done it?

**Yokoo:** Yeah! How else are we supposed to figure it out using all these vague clues?!

**Ikuta:** Well, then, let’s think about the motive.

**Kashiki:** The motive?

**Ikuta:** Yeah! You know, the secrets? The murder did happen within a day of getting those. Maybe that’s connected.

**Umesawa:** Oh, oh! So, basically, if we can figure out who had a greater motive to kill, we can figure out the rest!

**Kisaragi:** What happened to not framing someone so hastily…?

**Ikuta:** Wouldn’t you say the motives we were given would be enough to incite this murder?

**Kisaragi:** Well, I mean, I guess… But, what if the person who murdered didn’t do it because of the secrets?

**Nishizawa:** That seems unlikely. Like Kotomi said, the murder occurred before a day even passed after receiving our secrets. Besides, there were quite a few of us who acted peculiar after opening their secrets…

**Murasame:** H-Hey now… I don’t think the motive should be a major factor. I’m sure if we worked through the rest of the evidence-

**Nishizawa:** What evidence, Murasame? The bag? The handprint? The knife? All those things we can’t solve on their own. Unless…you’d like to do that for us.

_Everyone’s eyes turned to me. I felt myself start to sweat. It was true: I couldn’t wrap my head around those mysteries. Why the bag was there… Why the knife was across the café… I didn’t have an answer for any of it. But, just pointing fingers until someone caved wasn’t a better idea!_

**Gouryoku:** Wait.

**Umesawa:** What’s up, Toto?

**Gouryoku:** The secrets no doubt have to do with this. In fact, I think whoever did this had Tsubasa’s secret.

**Yokoo:** Dude, you really think so?

**Gouryoku:** Yes. I don’t think we should disregard the secrets. Think about the cuts that were carved all over her body.

_Tsubasa’s body flickered on the screen. It was still hard to see, no matter how many times I saw it. But… Tomohiko had a point. The cuts carved all over her body…_

**Murasame:** The words that the killer carved into her.

**Gouryoku:** Yes. The words written were very derogatory terms. “Slut” and “whore” for example, but the word that strikes me…is “liar”. That, in itself, is a very personal term.

**Kashiki:** A personal term! A term you would only use if you felt like if you were lied to from that person!

**Kurosaki:** A term you would use if you were…to say, find out a secret that contradicts what you thought you knew.

**Ikuta:** See! I knew the secrets were important!

**Someya:** So, it’s obvious Kurosaki did it, right?

**Kurosaki:** Hm?

**Someya:** I mean, you _would_ be someone to get Kamii’s secret, right?

_All eyes turned to Tarou._

**Kurosaki:** Ah, yes. I figured the attention would turn to me eventually. I am her boyfriend, after all. Why wouldn’t I have done it? But, if you must know, I never opened Tsubasa’s secret.

**Nishizawa:** Is that so? Why don’t you show us?

**Kurosaki:** Because I left my secrets in my desk drawer in my room. I don’t carry them around with me, mind you.

**Umesawa:** Then there’s no reason for us to believe you!

**Kurosaki:** But there’s also no reason for you to _not_ believe me. Besides, you’re assuming I’m the only one who’s gotten one of Tsubasa’s secrets.

**Kashiki:** Huh? Who else would get Tsubasa’s secret besides you?

**Kurosaki:** I don’t know. What do you think, Nishizawa?

_I turned my head to Kiriko, who seemed to be at a loss for words. Tarou smirked._

**Ichino:** Kiriko? Are you okay?

_Kiriko didn’t respond._

**Kubou:** Did you…get one of Kamii’s secrets?

**Nishizawa:** …Yes. I did.

**Yokoo:** That’s it! Nishizawa did it!

**Ikuta:** Oh, shut up.

**Nishizawa:** I won’t deny that I did get one of Tsubasa’s secrets. We were best friends. She was my…best friend. But, I didn’t open it. I didn’t open either of the secrets I received.

_Wait… No, that wasn’t right!_

**Murasame:** Nishizawa… That’s…a lie.

**Nishizawa:** Wh-What?

_She grabbed the edge of her podium with both hands._

**Nishizawa:** And how in heaven’s name would _you_ know that?

**Murasame:** I remember…it was shortly after we all agreed not to open our secrets. You were walking away and I saw one of your envelopes open. It was Ichino’s secret.

**Ichino:** _My_ secret?

**Nishizawa:** Okay, so I opened Sousuke’s secret. So? That has nothing to do with Tsubasa.

**Kurosaki:** Are you sure about that?

**Nishizawa:** Why…are you being so adamant about this, Kurosaki?

**Kurosaki:** I just can’t help but wonder…what Ichino’s secret was.

_Kiriko bit her lip. She was trembling, a mix of terror and anger overwhelming her._

**Nishizawa:** I-It…It doesn’t matter!

**Kurosaki:** If it doesn’t matter, then you would have no problem telling us what it is, right?

_Kiriko went quiet again._

**Someya:** N-Nishizawa?

_She didn’t respond. Her only expression was a glare – a glare at Tarou. One that was filled with all the rage in the world._

**Kurosaki:** What’s the matter, Nishizawa? Afraid to say his secret?

**Ichino:** I’d rather not have my secrets spilled to the world, thank you!

**Kurosaki:** Especially if that secret…involved Tsubasa?

**Ichino:** Huh? Why would a secret of mine involve Kamii?

_Kiriko suddenly spoke._

**Nishizawa:** “Ichino Sousuke….kissed Kamii Tsubasa several times at a Christmas party.”

**Someya:** WHAAAAAT?!

**Ikuta:** NO WAY! Sousuke’s not cool enough to get a girl, much less Kamii!

**Ichino:** Uh… Oh… Oh, yeah, I forgot about that one…

**Kurosaki:** And there’s your motive.

**Ichino:** I-I swear, it wasn’t anything serious! Those mistletoes just pop out of nowhere!

**Kashiki:** Several times?

**Ichino:** Y-Yeah!

_Kiriko had her eyes to the ground. They were filled with sorrow…remorse…guilt?_

**Kurosaki:** It makes sense then, doesn’t it? Nishizawa reads Ichino’s secret and grows furious – her best friend and not-boyfriend kissed! They never told her! How dare they!

_Tarou raised his clenched fist in the air, shaking it._

**Umesawa:** She got the knife from Tegas Bob’s® and cornered Kamii at Sundollar…

**Kubou:** …and stabbed her, and in a fit of rage and fury…

**Yokoo:** …she carved those words into her skin. Hell, even the position makes sense.

**Kashiki:** Ripping up her skirt… Leaving her exposed like that… With her legs open…

**Ikuta:** No way… There’s no way…

_Putting those all into perspective, it would make sense why everyone would think this way… But…_

**Nishizawa:** I will fight.

_Suddenly, Kiriko was standing up straight once again, proud and fearless._

**Nishizawa:** It’s true… I was furious. I was angry and I felt betrayed by both Sousuke and Tsubasa.

**Ichino:** Kiriko… We… I never meant to…

**Nishizawa:** Yes, I came to understand that. Though, it was too late…

**Kurosaki:** Because you murdered her.

**Nishizawa:** No. Because…after I read that secret, I went to her. And I yelled at her. And I told her I hated her. I called her a whore, a slut, a liar, yes… I called her all those things to her face. But, I didn’t carve them into her skin. I didn’t murder her. I didn’t murder her…

_Tears welled in her eyes._

**Nishizawa:** When… When I saw her body… I knew I could never apologize. I could never apologize for the things I said to her… I could never apologize for saying I hated her… I didn’t hate her. I loved her. I _love_ her, my dearest, closest best friend… I felt betrayed, and I let my bitter feelings take over me. Because of that, I did something I can now never apologize for. Now, the words I said are permanently carved into her skin.

**Ichino:** Kiriko…

**Nishizawa:** That’s why… That’s why I won’t permit you all to suspect me. Because I know the only way I could ever atone for what I did is to find the person who took her away from me.

_I heard someone blow their nose. Koko was crying; supposedly Kiriko’s speech drove her to tears… I didn’t blame her. Every word Kiriko spoke, it was filled with so much raw emotion-_

**Kurosaki:** I dearly hope you’re all not convinced because of a little speech.

**Murasame:** Kurosaki?

**Kurosaki:** She’s obviously trying to toy with our feelings. Don’t forget that she obviously has a motive – all the evidence is against her.

_Is…Is all the evidence against her? No… There is one thing…_

**Murasame:** No, not all the evidence is against her. There is the bloody handprint. Remember? It was a bit bigger than Ichino’s hand.

**Ichino:** Y-Yeah! And Kiriko’s hand is definitely smaller than mine!

**Murasame:** If Nishizawa was the suspect, the bloody handprint would be significantly smaller, wouldn’t you agree?

**Kurosaki:** Hm… You do have a point there.

**Kisaragi:** Um… May I say something?

_Everyone turned to Karen._

**Ikuta:** What’s up, Kisaragi?

**Kisaragi:** I, um… I know Nishizawa didn’t do it. Handprint or not.

**Murasame:** You do?

**Kisaragi:** Yes… I… I was too scared to say this earlier, when everyone was suspecting me, but… I saw Kamii before…before she died. In Sundollar.

**Yokoo:** So you did do it!

**Kisaragi:** No, no I didn’t!

**Ikuta:** This is really important stuff, Kisaragi! You _saw_ the murder suspect before the murder!

**Kisaragi:** I…I know. I’m sorry.

_She looked down at the ground. I put a hand on her shoulder._

**Murasame:** Don’t worry about it, Karen. Just tell us everything now.

**Kisaragi:** I was trying to remember how my sash ended up at Sundollar… Then, I realized I had left it there. You see, I got there before Kamii did. I was getting some pastries and a coffee since I planned to stay up late to work on the council record… That’s when Kamii came in. She tried to smile, but she looked upset. When I asked her what was wrong, she said she got into an argument with Nishizawa.

_Kiriko flinched._

**Kisaragi:** It shook her a lot, and she told me how she wanted to mend things with her… She then said she was meeting someone there at 10 pm, and she was going to ask them how she could fix things.

**Gouryoku:** Did she say who she was meeting with?

**Kisaragi:** No… She didn’t tell me, which was a bit odd, I admit... But, I can assure you: the person she was meeting with wasn’t Nishizawa. She was too afraid to see her at that point… She was going to meet with her mystery person and ask them how she could mend her relationship with her.

**Umesawa:** This mystery person…must be her murderer then! I got it! Case closed!

**Someya:** Okay… But that doesn’t tell us who the mystery person is.

**Ikuta:** Actually, we did find something in Kamii’s room. A note, actually, that said to meet her at Sundollar at 10 pm.

**Kisaragi:** But… The initials don’t match anyone here. “RoMo”.

**Yokoo:** “RoMo”? Sounds like some kinda weird nickname.

**Kurosaki:** The weird nickname aside, do you realize what Kisaragi’s story reveals to us?

_Karen’s story revealed something? About the murderer? Or, maybe…_

**Murasame:** That… Kamii told the killer about her argument with Nishizawa.

**Kurosaki:** Yes, that may also include the things that Nishizawa told her. And called her. Possibly even what Ichino’s secret was.

**Kashiki:** Okay… And that means…?

**Nishizawa:** That means…the killer could’ve easily used that knowledge in the murder. By carving the names I called her into her skin…

**Murasame:**...the killer used Nishizawa’s rage to frame her. Because of that…the killer could be anyone.

**Yokoo:** So, wait a minute! You’re saying we’re back to square one?!

**Nishizawa:** No. This idea just opened the way to a new suspect.

**Murasame:** Who would that be?

**Nishizawa:** Someone unrelated to Tsubasa and I’s argument…and the big handprint. Obviously, whoever has the biggest hand here can be a culprit.

**Murasame:** Someone with the biggest hand?

**Gouryoku:** You’re hinting at me, aren’t you, Nishizawa?

_Tomohiko suddenly spoke up. There was a tinge of confidence in his voice, but otherwise it was quivering._

**Nishizawa:** Yes, I was, actually.

**Gouryoku:** I understand why you would think that way… I’m the largest person here, so, naturally, my hand would be the biggest of all of you.

**Kashiki:** Were Kamii and Gouryoku that close, though…? Close enough that Kamii would confide in him for advice?

**Kisaragi:** Um… If I may interject… There is one thing.

**Kashiki:** Huh?

**Kisaragi:** When I was getting the council report together, Mr. Gouryoku told me…that he wasn’t very good with kanji.

**Yokoo:** You’re a journalist and you’re not good at kanji?

**Gouryoku:** I was…always more interested in the investigation process of journalism rather than the writing.

**Kisaragi:** If you look at the signature on the note… It says “RoMo”. But, if you change the kanji in “ro” to “to”…

**Ikuta:** It becomes “ToMo”! He messed up his own name!

**Kubou:** That much, though? There’s a difference between the characters for “to” and “ro”… Enough to notice.

**Gouryoku:** I may be bad at kanji, but not to that degree.

**Kisaragi:** Oh… I’m sorry. I’m still wrapping my head around the note, so I thought…

**Gouryoku:** It’s fine, Kisaragi. I hold nothing against you.

**Nishizawa:** Umesawa and Yokoo should take some notes from these two…

**Yokoo:** But that doesn’t mean he still didn’t do it!

**Nishizawa:** What- What did I just say?!

**Ichino:** Well, I mean… Gouryoku is the only one who’s hand could fit that handprint, right? So…it has to be him.

**Someya:** Besides…if we think back to the secrets again, Gouryoku was incredibly shaken up by his. So, it’s possible…

**Gouryoku:** Would you like to know my secret?

**Someya:** Huh? W-Well, no, you don’t have to-

**Kurosaki:** Actually, yes. It’s possible your secret is enough to kill over, especially since it hurt you so badly.

**Kashiki:** You don’t have to be so cruel about it…

**Gouryoku:** No, I understand. If I expect you all to believe me, I need to be honest with all of you. The secret I received was…that my brother died protecting the one he loved.

**Kashiki:** Oh… Oh my goodness…. I’m so sorry, Gouryoku.

**Gouryoku:** It’s fine. It shook me up, I admit… My brother was my role model. I believed him to be the strongest man in the world, being the Ultimate Boxer and all… He taught me to have confidence in myself and my profession. But, the one thing he told me that I will never forget is, “No matter the situation, always look towards a brighter future.” That’s why I didn’t murder anyone.

**Ikuta:** That’s why? Because of that quote?

**Gouryoku:** Yes. A brighter future doesn’t include me murdering someone to get out of here and confirm what I read. A brighter future includes me working together with all of you and escaping as a group.

**Umesawa:** Waaah, Toto! That was so sweet! So cool! You’re ten times better at this motivational stuff than Grossasame!

_Does she always have to find some way to insult me in everything she says…?_

**Kurosaki:** Again…another emotional speech intended to sway our opinion about you.

_Tomohiko didn’t say anything to that._

**Kurosaki:** Your speech was sweet and all, but that doesn’t change the fact that the bloody handprint could only fit someone with the biggest hand here. Nor does it change the idea that you used what Kamii told you to frame Nishizawa for murder.

**Gouryoku:** …Yes. It doesn’t change that…opinion.

**Umesawa:** That’s when I come in to save the day!

**Ikuta:** Because you’ve saved us so many times already…

**Umesawa:** The murder happened at 10:20 pm, right? Right? Well, there’s no way Toto could’ve done it if it was then!

**Kurosaki:** And why is that?

**Umesawa:** Because I was with Toto in his room the entiiiiire night making him feel good!

**Ichino:** Wh-What?!

**Yokoo:** Woah! You go, man! Though, I have to say – how did you not crush her? She’s, like, ten times smaller than you!

_Tomohiko went red, hiding his eyes under his hat. Karen tilted her head._

**Kisaragi:** Why would Mr. Gouryoku crush Ms. Umesawa?

**Yokoo:** Well, when a mommy rabbit and a daddy bear have-

**Murasame:** If you don’t stop talking, I’m going to request for Tegas Bob’s® to only be open when you’re asleep.

_Shouji immediately shut his mouth. Karen looked more confused than ever. It was for the best._

**Nishizawa:** So, you were in Gouryoku’s room the entire night, hm?

**Umesawa:** Yeah! From when he first left the food court to the morning when I found the body! I had stayed up the entire night because, you know, we can’t sleep anywhere besides our respective rooms! That’s why I even went to Sundollar so early – I was exhausted!

**Ichino:** Well… That’s as good of an alibi as anything, I guess. If you were awake the entire time, you were bound to notice Gouryoku leave if he did.

**Umesawa:** Yay! So, case closed! Toto didn’t do it! Yay, Toto!

**Someya:** Okay, but that’s not case closed. That just brings us back to square one again.

**Umesawa:** Wait, seriously? Not again! Not again!

**Ichino:** N-No, we made progress! Now we know it wasn’t Kiriko nor Gouryoku who did it! And, if you wanna say, Kisaragi and Umesawa too!

**Someya:** Yeah, but that leaves us with nine other people to clear.

**Kubou:** And it just opens up an even bigger mystery about the handprint. If Gouryoku, the person with the biggest hands, didn’t leave such a big handprint, then who did?

_Everyone’s hope seemed to drop. The air in the room seemed to grow heavy, making it hard to breathe. Behind Suzuko and the empty podium sat Monokuma, listening motionless, letting in a snicker every so often. He was taunting us, making fun of us…_

_Suddenly, he spoke._

**Hino:** Are you all done now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lel cliffhanger
> 
> so, i wrote out the entire trial before posting this first part just to ensure everything flows well and makes sense. also had a bud proofread it to make sure it flows like a trial should (love ya luig). the second part of this trial is...going to be a bit longer than this part, BUT its from the end point to the vote. then there'll be a post-trial part and BOOM! CHAPTER 1 DONE! stay tuned!


	8. Chapter 1: Trial Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [yall know the drill with the twitter](https://twitter.com/sousukeichino)  
>  also, my bud luig updated his [oc mutual killing fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8438587/chapters/19393720), so be sure to check that one out!

**Chapter 1: Memento Mori**

**Deadly Life – Trial Part 2**

_Everyone’s eyes turned to Asukasei, who manage to maintain his collected demeanor throughout the trial thus far. He stood there, eyeing each and every one of us without falter._

**Ikuta:** Huh?

**Hino:** Are you all done being idiots?

**Yokoo:** Hey, not cool, man!

**Hino:** Your suspect…your answer…it’s right in front of all of you. But, you’ve been concentrating too hard on _who_ did it, you’ve skipped over a crucial part.

**Kisaragi:** And what’s that…?

**Hino:** _How_ it was done.

**Umesawa:** We already went over that! We hit every roadblock imaginable!

**Hino:** No, actually, you didn’t. There was one “roadblock” that was a speedbump you didn’t feel like going slow over.

**Kurosaki:** And that speedbump was…?

**Hino:** How the knife got to the other side of the café. I will tell you one thing: Ichino was right.

**Ichino:** What, I was? Woah! Score one for me!

**Hino:** The bleeding to death part was pure idiocrasy, though.

**Ichino:** And score one lost…

**Hino:** Think back to the knife. It was bloody. Now, how did it get that way?

_Was that a…trick question?_

**Murasame:** Kamii was stabbed…?

**Hino:** Yes. But the real question is: how many times was she stabbed with _that_ knife? And where exactly?

**Murasame:** Well… The front and the back, obvio-

_I stopped myself. The front and the back… Why the front_ and _the back? Why didn’t the killer just stab her in one area? Also, considering how many stab wounds… The front only had a single stab wound while her back had several. Why was that…?_

**Hino:** I see Murasame has caught on.

_I heard Karen mumble something under her breath next me, but it was too quiet for me to hear._

**Hino:** Alright, Murasame. It seems I’ll have to unfortunately work with you on this so the others can understand.

_“Unfortunately”…_

**Hino:** Now, imagine you’re the murderer. You’re meeting with Kamii – Kamii tells you her story about Nishizawa. How would you be facing her in this case?

**Murasame:** Face to face.

**Hino:** So, let’s say that’s when you stab her. You stab her in the front…once. Then, what happens?

**Murasame:** She knocks the knife out of my hand?

**Ikuta:** But, how are we so sure that’s the case? There’s no proof she did that besides the knife being on the other side of the room!

**Hino:** Actually, we do. If you read the Monokuma File, as I did on the elevator, it becomes apparent that this happened.

_I brought myself back, back to the moment when I read the Monokuma File:_

_“The murder took place at 10:20 pm at Sundollar. The victim suffered from one stab wound in the chest and several more in the back. She also has several cuts and lacerations all over her body, though these were post-mortem except for a gash on the back of her right hand.”_

_Though these were post-mortem…except…_

**Murasame:** There was a cut on the back of her right hand. She got it _before_ she died.

**Hino:** See? You should really learn to read, Ikuta.

**Ikuta:** Oooh, make one more wise-crack like that and the next trial’s going to be yours, Hino!

**Ichino:** Uh, don’t make those threats so lightly, sis.

**Hino:** So, she knocks the knife out of your hand. Naturally, she tries to escape. What does someone do when they try to escape from someone else?

**Murasame:** Well… Several things. You can be physical… Kick them, push them.

**Hino:** Can you think of anything that can show any signs of this?

_I pondered that for a moment. There was something weird…_

**Murasame:** Maybe the broken Monokuma statue?

_The broken Monokuma statue flickered on the screen._

**Yokoo:** Oh, yeah… We thought maybe the killer cornered Kamii into it.

**Hino:** How about this alternative: Kamii pushed the killer into it in an attempt to escape.

**Ikuta:** Isn’t that assuming things, though?

**Hino:** Sometimes you must assume things in order to come to a conclusion. If you don’t become a little gracious with your imagination, you come to speedbumps thinking they’re roadblocks.

**Ikuta:** Still…where are you getting at with this?

**Hino:** Patience. Now, Kamii pushes you, the killer. You knock over the Monokuma statue, breaking it.

_Suddenly, he stopped._

**Yokoo:** …Um? Bro?

**Hino:** I’m sure you can all figure out the rest from there. I’m tired of leading you like a band of hopeless schoolchildren.

**Yokoo:** Seriously?! You were _just_ about to get to the part where it all made sense!

_I put together everything Asukasei guided us with. The killer is facing Tsubasa, who’s telling them about Kiriko… The killer stabs her once in the front… Tsubasa knocks the knife out of their hand and pushes them into the statue to escape… The statue falls and breaks…_

_But, wait… Then, how did…?_

**Murasame:** There was a Monokuma statue piece that was bloody.

**Kubou:** There was?

**Murasame:** Yeah. What’s weird, though, is that it was just one large piece that was bloody… The rest of the broken pieces were just fine.

**Ikuta:** Oh, shit!

**Murasame:** Uh, yes, Ikuta?

**Ikuta:** Well, I mean, it suddenly makes sense now! According to Hino’s story, there was no way the killer could’ve stabbed Kamii with the knife after she knocked it out of their hand. However, if they were to use the Monokuma piece…

**Kisaragi:** …they could’ve used it to stab Ms. Kamii in the back when she tried to escape, killing her!

**Ikuta:** So there wasn’t just one weapon involved! There was two!

**Kashiki:** But, that statue was made of glass, right? No doubt that shard was sharp, then…

**Yokoo:** It makes the perfect tool for murder! What’s wrong with that?

**Kubou:** I don’t think that’s what Kashiki means… If the killer grabbed the shard with their bare hands…

**Murasame:** Then…there’s no doubt that they got a gash in their own hand!

**Ichino:** D-Did we just figure out how to identify the killer?!

**Hino:** And that’s why you shouldn’t be so hasty with the evidence… Or gloss it over so quickly when one person makes a stupid remark.

**Ichino:** Hey, if it wasn’t for me, you would’ve never gotten the “weapon knocked out of the hand” idea!

_Someone here has a gash in their hand made by the Monokuma piece… But, wouldn’t we have noticed if someone had a gash beforehand? Unless…they’ve kept their hand clenched the entire time. Their hand clenched while it was over Tsubasa’s heart as they sobbed over her… Their hand in a fist rather than pointing at Koko when she tried to say how Tsubasa felt in the afterlife… Their hand clenched as they demonstrated Kiriko’s anger… There’s one person here who has been keeping their hand balled up._

**Murasame:** Say… Kurosaki.

**Kurosaki:** Yes?

**Murasame:** Can I see your hands?

_Something flickered in Tarou’s eyes._

**Kurosaki:** You’re very adamant about framing me, aren’t you?

**Murasame:** I just couldn’t help but notice that, all day, you’ve kept your right hand balled up in a fist.

**Kashiki:** You _noticed_ something like that?!

**Murasame:** I didn’t give it much thought before… But now that the idea of the gash has come up, it seems odd that-

**Kurosaki:** So, you’re going to frame me based on…what, exactly? A baseless theory? Yes, Hino’s explanation was probable, but that doesn’t mean it happened.

**Nishizawa:** Then, Kurosaki, how would you explain the bloody Monokuma piece?

**Kurosaki:** Have you _seen_ the crime scene, Nishizawa? There was blood all over the place.

**Nishizawa:** If you actually tried to help in the investigation, you would’ve noticed there was blood only where Tsubasa’s body was and the pool in the center of the café connected by a drag trail…which supports Hino’s theory further.

**Kurosaki:** And how’s that?

**Nishizawa:** Considering the idea that Tsubasa tried to escape, it’s only a sensible idea that she was stabbed in the center of the café and dragged to where we found her body, most likely to position her in the way she was found. Besides that, there was no blood anywhere else, especially near the broken Monokuma statue.

_Tarou grunted._

**Kurosaki:** You truly are an annoying little wench, aren’t you?

**Nishizawa:** Just like you’re an irritating little prick.

**Ichino:** Uh, guys? This probably isn’t the best time to get into one of your bicker-fits.

**Kubou:** Do they argue a lot?

**Ichino:** Only when…things get tense between them.

**Kurosaki:** Which isn’t very hard to get when she’s such a-

_Tarou’s voice started to rise, but he stopped himself. He took a moment to take a breath._

**Kurosaki:** Anyway…I wasn’t speaking to you anyway, Nishizawa, so I suggest you shush and let the men talk.

**Ikuta:** Ooooh, I knew there was a reason I didn’t like this guy!

**Kurosaki:** Now, Murasame. Our dear little student council president. You mean to pick me out and expect everyone to oblige, yes?

**Murasame:** N-No, I just… This would all be clear if you just showed us your hands!

**Kurosaki:** I don’t _have_ to show you anything, especially since you mean to treat me so cruelly.

_Despite maintaining his calm demeanor, something about Tarou seemed to have changed. The way he talks…it’s much more condescending and cruel… Does that mean he…?_

**Kurosaki:** I refuse to believe in this…this theory that is a _clear_ attempt to corner me until you provide me with something other than assumptions.

_Something else that proves the killer got a gash in their hand? Well, there was something Ryouta and Koko found…_

**Murasame:** There was a trail of blood drops from Sundollar to the food court.

_The blood drop trail flickered on the screen. Just as I remembered, the trail traveled far, as though the blood didn’t seem to end._

**Murasame:** If the killer had Kamii’s blood on their hand, I can understand if it dripped some ways…but for so long?

**Ikuta:** The walk from Sundollar to the food court is an awfully long way. Besides, if the blood was smeared on the hand, would it really even drip?

**Murasame:** But, if the killer had a gash somewhere…like on their hand…

**Kisaragi:** The blood would gradually drip from the wound. It’s even possible that it would drip for the length of the walk, taking into consideration how deep the wound was and if they kept the hand below their heart.

**Yokoo:** That’s some…really intense analysis, guys. Especially just from a trail of blood.

**Someya:** But, I mean, it _does_ make sense…I guess…

**Kashiki:** No, it does make sense! One time, I scraped my knee and it was bleeding all over the place, but I still had to do my 800-meter dash! The entire way I ran, a trail of blood followed!

**Someya:** That… That doesn’t sound healthy.

**Kashiki:** You gotta do what you gotta do for the gold!

**Ikuta:** So then, that proves it! The killer had a gash on their hand! Or…should I say _his_ hand!

**Murasame:** Is that enough proof for you, Kurosaki?

_Tarou just stared at me. His stare held an immeasurable intensity…I felt as though it meant to make me cower._

**Ikuta:** So, Kurosaki? Are ya gonna show us your hands now?

**Nishizawa:** Yes, I only believe it’s fair. You made me give the court Sousuke’s secret… You made Gouryoku delve into his brother’s… It’s fair that we get your own.

_Tarou said nothing. In fact, his fist clenched even tighter._

**Umesawa:** Yeah, Grossaki! You have to now! There’s no getting around it!

**Ichino:** I mean, if you really have nothing to hide… Why drag all this out?

_Even Asukasei got his two cents in._

**Hino:** By refusing to show us your hands, you’re only making yourself more suspicious. You do realize this, yes?

**Nishizawa:** Though, I can only guess that there _is_ a reason you’re refusing. Because there’s something on your hand that would incriminate you.

_Suddenly, Tarou spoke up._

**Kurosaki:** Shut up.

**Nishizawa:** Hm? Did I strike a cord with you, Kurosaki?

**Kurosaki:** I said shut up, you black-hearted bitch!

_His voice rose so sharply, it took up every inch of the room._

**Ichino:** Hey, what the hell?! Don’t call Kiriko a bitch!

**Kurosaki:** Oh, because I fucking _love_ to hear your idiotic, shrill voice.

**Ichino:** Huh? The hell’s gotten over you, dude?!

**Kurosaki:** What’s got over me? What’s fucking got over me? You’re all fucking blaming me for…for the _murder_ of my dearly, DEARLY beloved Tsubasa. _That’s_ what’s gotten over me, you inconceivable moron!

_He was trembling, shaking with anger. His words were coming out in short gasps, as though everything he had to mutter was a strain. His demeanor melted away, completely vanished, only to be replaced with this…this rabid man who was clawing at his podium with his left hand, his eyes bulging and his hair disheveled. It was the complete opposite of the Tarou we grew to know._

**Ikuta:** Well, he’s not looking so hot anymore.

**Nishizawa:** I prefer this side of Kurosaki. It just shows you just how terrible he is.

**Kurosaki:** Oh, like your short-fused ass is any better, you pink-haired-

_There was a noise that rose from the back of his throat, like a cough. He cleared his throat a few times and shook his head. Before we knew it, he was…back to normal?_

**Kurosaki:**...Excuse me. I don’t…fare well under pressure.

**Ikuta:** Yeah, you got us convinced on that one.

**Kurosaki:** How else do you expect me to react? You’re all pinning this on me…this…this terrible, cruel murder of my dearly beloved… Tsubasa…

**Ikuta:** Okay, you’re freaking me out. Can’t we just execute you for being weird?

**Nishizawa:** So, I’m assuming this means you’re not going to show us your hand?

**Kurosaki:** No. You have no authority over me.

_Kiriko sighed._

**Kisaragi:** Um… If I may interject…instead of trying to make Mr. Kurosaki show his hands, maybe we could clear his alibi?

**Kubou:** Kisaragi has a point. If he does have an alibi, then even if he has something on his hand… It could just mean he got it sometime before the murder.

**Murasame:** …Yeah. And if Kurosaki doesn’t have an alibi, that makes his behavior all that more suspicious.

**Yokoo:** And that’s when I come it! ‘Cause he does have an alibi! I’m that alibi!

_What?_

**Umesawa:** Why didn’t you say anything earlier?!

**Yokoo:** You didn’t ask!

**Nishizawa:** My goodness… We truly are surrounded by imbeciles, aren’t we…?

**Yokoo:** The murder happened at 10:20 pm, right? Well, there’s no way Kurosaki could’ve been there to do it – he was hanging out with me until 10:30!

**Someya:** S-Seriously?!

**Kurosaki:** Yes, ‘seriously’. After the motive reveal, I was feeling a bit tense. I asked Yokoo if he would like to hang out so we could blow some steam.

**Yokoo:** Yeah! We ended up hanging out at TME from around…8:30 to 10:30. I know it was that time because I checked the clock before we left!

**Kurosaki:** See? We left the place at 10:30 pm… A full ten minutes after the murder. That means I couldn’t have been there, and I couldn’t have been the one to murder my dearest Tsubasa.

_Wait a minute… Shouji checked the TME clock? But, didn’t we notice something weird about that one…?_

**Murasame:** You checked…the TME clock, right?

**Yokoo:** Yeah!

**Murasame:** Did you by chance check any other clocks after you left? Like…in your room or something?

**Yokoo:** Hell no. I was fucking exhausted by that point. I just went straight to my room and knocked out, no sightseeing or nothing!

_Kotomi groaned_.

**Murasame:** It’s just…funny you say that, Yokoo. Because Koko and Ryouta made a glaring observation about that clock during the investigation.

**Someya:** Oh, yeah! We noticed that the clock was at 10:00 when the morning announcement sounded!

**Kubou:** But the morning announcement sounds at 8:00 am.

**Umesawa:** Yeah, we thought that was suuuuper weird! So, I ran over to Vitamin Planet to check the clock there… And, lo and behold, it was two hours behind the clock at TME!

**Kashiki:** So, the clock at TME was set two hours ahead of the actual time is what you’re saying?

**Yokoo:** I…I didn’t know that! I thought it was set at the right time! Are you sure that’s the case?!

**Umesawa:** Yeppers! There’s no doubt about it!

**Yokoo:** Well… Jeesh… I guess there is no alibi after all… Sorry about that, dudes!

**Nishizawa:** Don’t worry, Yokoo. I believe that was the killer’s intent.

**Yokoo:** Huh? What does the killer have to do with the clock?

_The killer was involved with the clock? But, then, that means…!_

**Murasame:** The killer set that clock just so they would have an alibi when the topic came up.

**Kubou:** Um, can you explain that a bit?

**Murasame:** The killer purposefully set the clock two hours ahead so that way, when they brought a friend of theirs to TME, the friend would think it was two hours later than it actually was.

**Ikuta:** So…when it was time to commit the murder, it would be the time that the “friend” thought it was two hours earlier!

**Kisaragi:** Creating a false alibi for that particular time frame… The friend would say they were hanging out until 10:30 pm, ten minutes after the murder happened, when they really only hung out until 8:30 pm.

**Murasame:** If they only hung out until 8:30, that leaves the killer with-

**Kisaragi:** -a two hour timeframe unaccounted for! Including the time of the murder!

**Ikuta:** Basically, replace the word “killer” with “Kurosaki” and the word “friend” with “Yokoo”.

**Kashiki:** Wow! You three are, like, totally in-sync with each other’s thoughts!

**Ikuta:** I know, right? Isn’t it awesome?

**Nishizawa:** That’s all bright and dandy, yes, but this theory assumes that Yokoo is a complete and utter idiot.

**Yokoo:** Holy shit! Are you guys saying I was played?! I never even noticed!

_Kiriko scratched her head and sighed._

**Umesawa:** Well, now we know why Kurosaki picked him.

_Koko gasped._

**Umesawa:** Why _Kurosaki_ picked him… Oh my glob, it’s even more evidence against him!

**Ichino:** I think the bigger mystery at this point is you saying “oh my glob”.

**Kurosaki:** Y-You’re all assuming that _I_ knew about the messed up clock. _I’m_ just as much of a victim of this as Yokoo is! You’re doing e _xactly_ what Hino warned earlier: you’re concentrating on _who_ did it, and not _how_!

**Ikuta:** Yeah, but you did that too until we started pointing fingers at you.

**Kurosaki:** Don’t talk down to me, you foul-mouthed rat.

**Ichino:** I’m seriously getting tired of you talking down to the girls like this, Kurosaki.

**Kurosaki:** Oh, what’re you going to do? Hairspray me to death? You can’t swat a fly without worrying about your pretty little nails.

_Tarou was descending back to his condescending self. This time, though, his eyes seemed bloodshot and he was starting to sweat._

**Kurosaki:** All this…this “evidence” that you keep saying proves _I_ did it…is all circumstantial! So what if there’s a trail of blood? So what if the clock at TME was wrong? I refuse to believe that _any_ of that points to _me_ , you blood-thirsty-

**Gouryoku:** You’re a very interesting character, Kurosaki.

_Suddenly, Tomohiko spoke up. It came as a surprise, considering Tarou was acting quite beastly, and Tomohiko didn’t seem like the type to stand up to that._

**Kurosaki:** The fuck are you blabbering about?

**Gouryoku:** Part of my profession includes me observing people’s behaviors while they speak and making judgements off what I see. When you’re interviewing someone, you can tell someone is lying or avoiding something because of certain tics a person exhibits. Throughout this entire trial, you’ve been doing something I’ve found…particularly odd.

**Kurosaki:** Oh ho ho, here we _fucking_ go with the blaming! Let’s have it, then! Won’t be the worst fucking thing I’ve gotten yet!

**Gouryoku:** Your…drastic personality switch aside, there’s been several instances where you turned the conversation when it inched towards specifics in the murder. For example, when Ichino mentioned the idea of Kamii knocking the knife from the killer’s hand, you took the first comment that didn’t make sense to sway the conversation. And when Kisaragi brought up the note, you didn’t hesitate to throw that evidence to the side even though it was, indeed, a crucial part of the investigation.

**Umesawa:** Woah, woah, woah! Toto’s being super extra cool right now! Really, really cool! It’s making me all warm and fuzzy on the inside!

**Yokoo:** They do say rabbits are super frisky!

**Gouryoku:** There’s also one other time you turned the conversation over. It was in the middle of a discussion about the biggest mystery of this case.

_The biggest mystery of the case?_

**Murasame:** You mean…the bag, right?

**Gouryoku:** Yes. We haven’t discussed once about the bag since Kurosaki changed the subject. I feel… I feel as though the evidence we need to incriminate him is hidden within the bag’s reason.

**Nishizawa:** The reason for the bag is so incriminating, it can only point towards Kurosaki…

**Kashiki:** But, we’ve already discussed the bag as much as we could… There’s no reason for it, yet it’s there…

**Kurosaki:** This is the most stupid…most nonsensical…

**Someya:** Maybe we shouldn’t think of _why_ the bag was used, but maybe what it was hiding?

**Umesawa:** Why do you say that?

**Someya:** Well, obviously, the bag wasn’t used to suffocate her. So, maybe, it was used to hide something on her face instead.

**Kashiki:** That’s so smart, Someya!

**Someya:** O-Oh, really?

**Kashiki:** Yeah! Good job!

**Someya:** Um… Thanks.

_Ryouta scratched his chin and blushed._

**Murasame:** I considered that earlier, when we first discussed the bag… But I couldn’t figure out why the killer would find a _need_ to hide her face.

**Ichino:** Especially since they ran clear across the mall just to get a bag. It doesn’t make much sense to do that just to hide a face.

**Ikuta:** Well then, let’s take a moment to think about what was on her head. Let’s see…

_Tsubasa’s face flickered on screen._

**Ikuta:** Oh, uh, thanks Monokuma…

**Monokuma:** Not a problem! Doesn’t she look absolutely desbearingly beautiful here?

**Yokoo:** You don’t talk this entire time and _that’s_ what you have to say?

**Ikuta:** Let’s see… There’s some blood on her hair… Blood coming out of her mouth… She was crying… There are some flowers… Uh, what are those?

**Umesawa:** Chrysanthemums! I love those!

_Suddenly, Karen gasped besides me._

**Kisaragi:** Th-That’s it! That’s it!

**Murasame:** Did you figure it out, Karen?

**Kisaragi:** Yes, in fact! This… This makes everything so obvious! The bag wasn’t to harm Kamii in any way… It was to protect the killer!

**Ikuta:** Huh?

**Nishizawa:** “Protect the killer”? How does the bag protect the killer?

**Kisaragi:** I-It’s in my council record! Someone here… Someone here s _pecifically t_ old me…! Soshun, you know what I’m talking about, right?! I told you when I asked to interview you!

_Karen…told me when she asked to interview me? She told me what that all means? I thought back to what she told me… She did reveal to me some things about each of the council members…_

_“Mr. Gouryoku, despite being the Ultimate Journalist, struggles with writing kanji… Ms. Kashiki has incredible lower body strength but falters in her upper body… Mr. Kurosaki has a severe allergy for most kinds of flowers… Ms. Umesawa has a caffeine addiction, she must drink three cups of coffee a day to get through them… and Mr. Ichino keeps track of every calorie he consumes each day.”_

_A…severe allergy…for…_

**Murasame:** N-No way…

**Ikuta:** What, what, what?! I’m at the edge of my seat here, you two!

**Murasame:** Kurosaki…has an allergy. A severe one…for most kinds of flowers.

_The courtroom went silent. Even Tarou seemed to stop breathing._

**Kisaragi:** I’ll go more in depth with what Mr. Kurosaki told me.

_Karen picked up her record from her podium and opened it to a specific page._

**Kisaragi:** “Kurosaki Tarou has a severe allergy for most kinds of flowers and their pollen. When he so much as touches a flower, the area of skin that rubs against it immediately becomes inflamed and severely swollen.”

**Nishizawa:** Then that means…the handprint makes sense too…

**Kubou:** If he had touched the flowers when he was killing Kamii…his hand would’ve swollen up.

**Umesawa:** But, if that’s the case, why isn’t his hand all swollen up now?

**Ikuta:** Maybe his hand didn’t initially touch enough to cause a long-term swelling. I mean, he _did_ have overnight to heal _and_ there’s a medicine store right across from Sundollar. He could’ve just gotten some anti-allergy stuff to bring it down.

**Yokoo:** Then it’s completely possible that his hand was swollen after he stabbed Kamii. He noticed the flowers when it was too late – when his hand was swollen.

**Ichino:** So, he goes to get the bag. That’s when he pressed his hand against the counter…of course it seemed bigger than the normal hand…because it was all swollen up!

**Kashiki:** _That’s_ why he got the bag…so that he could protect himself from the flowers when he…he carved into her skin…

**Someya:** That means…he didn’t even need the bag, honestly. He only got it so he could humiliate Kamii with the words and the position…

**Gouryoku:** H-He purposefully went out of his way to cross the mall to get one bag… A bag that completely incriminates him… Just to…

**Murasame:** Just to… Just to defile Kamii’s body…

**Nishizawa:** You… You sick bastard. Speak up! Try defending yourself now, you terrible monster!

_But, Tarou didn’t say anything. He just stood there, staring at all of us. His eyes were wide and his slick appearance had completely dissolved away once again. Our faces were a mixture of terror, fear, anger…but, most importantly, resolve._

**Hino:** We can do an experiment.

**Ikuta:** What’s that?

**Hino:** We could get one of those flowers in her hair and see exactly how puffed up his hand gets.

**Ikuta:** Oh ho ho, finally! Something I can finally agree on you with! We could put his swollen hand against the handprint!

**Murasame:** If nothing else we said is enough to incriminate him… That would. What do you say, Kurosaki? Want to try our little experiment?

**Ikuta:** Or would it just make things _too_ obvious?

_Tarou kept his mouth shut. His eyes trailed down to the center of the courtroom. Incomprehensible noises came out of his mouth. A sound broke through from the back of his throat, like a gurgle. And then, he broke._

**Kurosaki:** Shut up. Shut up! Shut up shut up shut up! Shut up, you fucking imbecilic assholes!

**Ikuta:** Wow, I’m totally convinced now that you didn’t do it. Again.

**Kurosaki:** You’re all spouting nonsense! Stupidity! Who the fuck _are_ any of you? A bunch of lowly savages who think they’re fucking better than me, that’s what! You honestly… You honestly e _xpect_ me to just…to just lay down and _die?!_ I’m _THE_ Tarou Kurosaki, and you all…you all have the fucking _audacity_ to treat me this way!

**Yokoo:** Yo, Kubou. How many times was that? That he said “fucking” in this trial?

**Kubou:** I’m at fifteen.

**Kashiki:** Really? I have around seventeen.

**Kurosaki:** Don’t fucking ignore me! Don’t you _dare_ fucking ignore _me! You’re_ all Hope’s Peak Academy’s best and brightest? HA! None of you even are even _close_ to being in the realm that _I’m_ in! You’re all disgraces, standing around here and pointing fingers… Pointing fingers and expecting the world to oblige! Especially _you._

**Murasame:** Me?

**Kurosaki:** Thinking you can just…you can just _frame_ me like this. You half-baked excuse of a student council president! You’re hardly that, you’re hardly anything! You’re all talk but no action. I don’t know _why_ anyone even fucking _trusts you!_ You said you were going to keep everyone safe, yet fucking look! Tsubasa is _dead_!

_I knew… I knew he was trying to taunt me. To cut me down. But…that doesn’t mean what he said…_

**Ichino:** You leave Murasame out of this!

**Murasame:** Ichino…?

**Ichino:** He can only do as much as he can! The only person who could’ve controlled Tsubasa’s fate when she died was the murderer! And that murderer was _you!_ So, don’t even try to change the subject again! Don’t try to guilt Murasame into anything! Don’t guilt anyone into anything except yourself!

_Ichino…_

**Kurosaki:** You’re so fucking annoying, Ichino. A general waste of space.

**Ichino:** A waste of space...?

**Kurosaki:** I’ve always hated you, you know? Your annoying voice, your annoying laugh… It’s always grinded at me the entire time I’ve know you. And I knew it was for the best. Look at you now, licking the bottom of Murasame’s shoe because you’re too fucking afraid of somewone not wiking you.

_Tarou’s tone towards the end of his sentence was as though he were speaking like a child, speaking as though he was talking to an infant. Sousuke seemed taken back, biting his tongue, but visibly shaken._

**Kurosaki:** What’s the matter? Did I hurt your little feelings? I know they’re awfully fragile. God, when I learned how you took advantage of my dear Tsubasa, I knew I should’ve killed you t-

_He stopped himself short. He stopped, he stopped and took a step back. But, it was too late._

**Nishizawa:** You want to finish that sentence, Kurosaki?

_Tarou didn’t say anything._

**Yokoo:** Yeah, _buddy._ I didn’t quite catch that last part.

_He stayed quiet. A snarl pervaded his face._

**Ikuta:** I think this would be the best time for some closing arguments, don’t you think, Murasame?

**Murasame:** Huh? Me?

**Nishizawa:** Naturally. You are our leader.

_I hesitate for a moment. But…closing arguments… It was only fitting to have some in a trial, wasn’t it? I took a deep breath._

**Murasame:** Alright. This is what happened. Assumedly, the killer ended up reading Kamii’s secret he received, despite promising not to. Though he claimed he didn’t, he also claimed a lot of other things that have been proven false. This secret made him irrevocably enraged. It’s quite possible that the time he opened the secret is followed by him taking a knife from Tegas Bob’s®. He wrote Kamii a note – a note that said to meet him at Sundollar at 10 pm, signed with a mysterious signature. Normally, it would be nonsensical to follow a random note with an unknown signature… That’s why I think Kamii knew who it was _by_ the signature. That’s why she decided to follow it.

_I glanced up at the screen. Seemingly, Monokuma had prepped a comic-style sort of presentation, where Kurosaki’s position was switched with a gray, featureless figure of a person._

**Murasame:** At one point before 6:30 pm, the killer set the clock in TME two hours ahead of the actual time. This was to set up a false alibi – he invited Yokoo to the store to hang out for two hours. Of course, when Yokoo checked the time, it said it was two hours ahead of what it was. So, when they left, Yokoo had believed it was 10:30 pm… When it was actually 8:30. This leaves the killer with someone as an alibi during the time he meant to meet with Kamii.

_The words were flowing through my head faster than they were coming from my mouth. I felt like I was stumbling over my words trying to say everything, but I continued otherwise._

**Murasame:** Around 10 pm, Kamii arrived at Sundollar. She meets up with Karen, who was getting some coffee. Kamii was shaken up, telling Karen about the argument she had with Nishizawa earlier that day. Karen had to leave, however, so details weren’t exchanged. Shortly after, the killer arrived…with the knife concealed on him. He listened to Kamii, who told him about her exchange with Nishizawa. Her confession about Ichino was probably the trigger – what set the killer over the edge. It was at that point….when he stabbed her in the abdomen.

_My eyes flickered to Tarou. He looked wild, as though he were about to pounce on me._

**Murasame:** Kamii panicked and knocked the knife out of his hand, sending it flying across the room. She pushed him into the Monokuma statue, where he knocked it over and broke it. She tried to run, but a part of me feels she fell… With the pain from the stab wound, there was no doubt that she could only go so far. That’s when the killer grabbed a piece from the broken Monokuma statue and stabbed her again and again in the back, again and again…until she died.

_Everyone’s eyes were to the ground at that point… The atmosphere was solemn._

**Murasame:** The killer wasn’t done with her at that point, however – he wanted the world to know exactly how he believed she was. But, he missed one crucial thing…the flowers in her hair. During the stabbing, his hand had brushed against a few of them, causing his hand to swell. He knew the flowers would get in the way with what he had planned, but he couldn’t remove them himself without more severe reactions. That’s when he got an idea – hide her head in a bag. All the stores in this mall have no cashier counters, however. The only place with plastic bags were at the food court. He ran all the way to the food court just to fetch a bag so he could defile her body… He didn’t realize, though, that he left a piece of evidence: a handprint.

_I took a deep breath. It wasn’t easy explaining how the murder happened… I knew what was next was going to be even harder to say._

**Murasame:** Once the bag was on her head…he began to carve into her skin. “Slut”. “Whore”. “Liar”. These were the words he carved several times, down her arms, down her legs… Then, he dragged her body to the wall and propped her legs against it, shredding her skirt and leaving her exposed… All to prove some depraved, perverted point. But, before he was done, he found something: Karen’s sash that she left behind. Thinking he could use it to put blame on her, he put it in Kamii’s hand and twisted her arm around her back. He left the scene thinking he got away with it… He got away with it and destroyed something that he perceived to have betrayed him.

_I stared Tarou straight in the eye. I gave him my all – my anger, my disappointment, my resolve. My passion. My passion that shot him back a few steps, making him cower like the rabid, frightened animal he was._

**Murasame:** Isn’t that right, Tarou Kurosaki?

_Tarou was breathing heavily, as though the room was filled with smoke and he couldn’t manage to get enough air into his lungs. He wildly looked about towards every member of the courtroom until his eyes landed on Tsubasa’s funeral portrait._

_Then, he screamed._

**Kurosaki:** THIS. IS. BULLSHIIIIIIIIIT!

_He started pounding his fist against his podium numerous times – so many times, he started to bleed. Between every punch he screamed out a word._

**Kurosaki:** You. All. Fucking. Think. You. Can. Get. Away. With. This!

_He jerked towards Koko next to him, making her shriek and jump off her podium._

**Kurosaki:** You’re all fucking ridiculous! _Ridiculous!_ Thinking… Thinking such… Such _idiotic_ … _Inconceivable_ …

_He started laughing. It was the laugh of a maniac, someone who’s brain finally snapped._

**Kurosaki:** Hahaha….hahahaha! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

**Umesawa:** C-Can I get a new seat?!

**Kubou:** Me too!

_He abruptly started laughing and pointed at me. He was across the courtroom, but it felt like he jabbed his finger into my chest._

**Kurosaki:** You… You think… _You_ think you can get away with this?

**Murasame:** Uh…

**Kurosaki:** B-Because you can’t! _I_ still have a chance, you see! I can still save myself! I can still show you all that _I’m t_ he victim! I can still play the part!

**Ikuta:** Doubt it.

**Kurosaki:** I’m the grieving widower… I’m the tragic protagonist…who has lost his dearly beloved… She’s gone from me, and now I must fight… I’m the grieving widower, the tragic protagonist… It’s always _been_ that way…

_Tarou suddenly went quiet, his eyes to the floor. His gaze was dazed, his mouth slightly agape, as though his mind had traveled to another world. Then, he shook his head._

**Kurosaki:** Murasame.

_His voice was neutral, calm even. He did it again…switching from one drastic personality to the other._

**Kurosaki:** I appreciate your earnest dedication to trying to solve Kamii’s case. I appreciate it oh so very much. It shows just how much she’s impacted all of our lives…for the better.

**Ikuta:** Ooookay, this guy definitely has something loose in the head.

**Umesawa:** Can’t I stand near Toto? Please?!

**Kurosaki:** Though, I have to say. All of this…”evidence” you’ve shown is just per chance. So, I suggest you give me something more substantial.

_He blinked. His eyes shifted – they seemed distant, yet focused. It was like his soul was lost from this world, yet his body was still sentient. The smile that was plastered on his face was wide and terrifying._

**Kurosaki:** If you don’t, I may have to do something to you in life that’s worse than what my dearest, dearest, dearest Tsubasa was forced to experience...in death.

**Yokoo:** Uh, is it, like, “in” to threaten Murasame’s life? Asking for a friend.

**Someya:** C-Can’t we just vote for him and get this over with?!

_As much as I agreed with Ryouta…_

**Murasame:** Kurosaki’s right.

**Ichino:** Uh, you sure about that, buddy?

**Murasame:** There is another piece of evidence we have yet to talk about. Another piece of evidence…with Kurosaki’s name on it.

**Kurosaki:** My…name?

**Murasame:** “RoMo”. It was the name on the note. It no doubt holds some sort of significance to you, right?

_Tarou didn’t say anything._

**Monokuma:** And that’s where I come in!

**Kashiki:** Huh? Why?

**Monokuma:** Because things aren’t going to get anywhere if Kurosaki keeps going quite like that, you big-boobed bimbo! So… Tah-dah!

_Monokuma pulled out a scroll that rolled down onto the floor._

**Monokuma:** This is a list of eeeeeevery secret that was given this chapter!

**Kubou:** “Chapter”?

**Monokuma:** Including the secret Kamii received about Kurosaki! Buuuut, it wasn’t much of a secret to her, anyway! Why else would she follow that note?!

_Tarou’s eyes widened._

**Kurosaki:** You shut it, bear.

**Monokuma:** And Kurosaki’s secret iiiiiiiiissssssss…

**Kurosaki:** I said shut it! Shut up!

**Monokuma:** “Kurosaki Tarou would sign his love letters to Kamii Tsubasa in middle school with “RoMo”! He got the idea for the signature from a famous Shakespearean play!”

_Tarou was quiet. He was staring at Monokuma, pale. All life had seeped out from him… He was numb. He was caught in a web of his own sin._

**Gouryoku:** A famous Shakespearean play? I don’t remember any sort of reference to “RoMo”.

_Tarou spoke. His voice was cracked and defeated._

**Kurosaki:** Romeo….Montague.

**Gouryoku:** Hm?

**Kurosaki:** Romeo Montague… That’s what the name is referencing. “Ro” as in “Romeo”…. “Mo” as in “Montague”… The most famous love story in the world… I…am her Romeo…

**Ikuta:** And here I thought the name was going to be witty and unique. Oh, wait, this is Kurosaki we’re talking about.

**Kurosaki:** I am her Romeo… I am her Romeo… I… _was_ her Romeo… Was I ever…? Was it all…an act?

_Tarou started mumbling to himself, ignoring everyone’s gazes…and his fate to come._

**Nishizawa:** Monokuma. I believe it’s time to cast our votes.

**Monokuma:** Aw, already? Things were getting steamy! This is the most exciting first trial yet!

**Kisaragi:** You say that like there’s been others…

**Monokuma:** Well, okay! Anything for you, Ms. Kiriko~

**Ichino:** Come on, can’t you at least be not creepy about it?

**Monokuma:** Upupupu… You all have a lever in front of you. Use it to make your selection! Then, just press the button next to it to cast your vote! Then, let’s get excited, everybear!

_A slot machine appeared on the screens around us. Above it were the words “Monokuma Vote”. The slots…were everyone’s faces._

**Monokuma:** Who will be chosen as the blackened? Will you make the right choice, or the dreadfully wrong one? What’s it gonna be? What’s it gonna beeee!?

_I looked down at my podium. Besides my lever was a screen that showed my face with my name below it. I flicked the lever down once to reveal Kotomi’s face, then Karen’s… I cycled through everyone until I reached Tarou._

_I pressed the button._

_Almost in that moment, the slots in the slot machine on the screen began to spin. They spun and spun… Everyone’s faces were shown several times… Then, it slowed and, before we knew it, the slots stopped, all matching one face horizontally: Tarou. It started dinging and blaring as though we had won something – as if we could win anything from this – and spewed out numerous amounts of coins._

_We discovered the blackened._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tfw The Killer Was Really Obvious
> 
> so, trial over! but, we still have one more part (the EXECUTION!), AND THEN CHAPTER 1 IS DONE! man, i didn't think i'd even get this far honestly. it's all thanks to you guys, my readers! i appreciate every comment and kudos i get from the bottom of my heart! however, i will give my emo speech next part, and will even go in depth on how this chapter was alternatively going to go!


	9. Chapter 1: Post-Trial

**Chapter 1: Memento Mori**

**Deadly Life – Post-Trial**

_Not one word was spoken. No glances were exchanged. We all stared at the screens above us, these screens that told us we had succeeded. We have survived the day. Everyone’s survived…except one person._

**Kurosaki:** This… This isn’t fair…

_Tarou held onto his podium for dear life, his legs about to give out from below him._

**Kurosaki:** This isn’t fair… This isn’t fair…

_He kept repeating those lines over and over._

**Kurosaki:** This isn’t fair… This isn’t fair… This isn’t far…

**Nishizawa:** How, exactly, is this not fair, Kurosaki? This is beyond fair – you killed Tsubasa. You took her away from me. From _us._

**Kurosaki:** It’s not fair… It’s not fair because… Because _I’m_ the victim! I’m the-

**Ikuta:** “Tragic protagonist”, yeah, yeah, we heard you the first time.

**Kashiki:** How can you even call yourself a victim? You… You _murdered_ Kamii.

**Kurosaki:** None of this… None of this…

_His voice sharply grew louder._

**Kurosaki:** None of this wouldn’t have happened if it wasn’t for _that_ bastard!

_He threw his hand in front of him, pointing across the courtroom. Pointing at…_

_Asukasei._

**Murasame:** Hino?

**Kisaragi:** What does Mr. Hino have to do with this…?

**Kurosaki:** If he… If he hadn’t _tricked_ me, if he didn’t _force_ me to open Tsubasa’s secret, none of this – _none!_ – would’ve ever happened! I… My dearest and I… We would still be happy, happy and in love in _blissful ignorance_!

**Hino:** I didn’t force you to do anything. I simply asked you, “Do you really trust Kamii?” The rest is your own doing.

**Kurosaki:** You _bastard!_

_Suddenly, Tarou lunged himself from his podium and started running towards Asukasei. Tomohiko stepped in and stopped the actor, holding him back from moving in. Tarou clawed at the air, shrieking, hollering, drooling like a rabid dog on the hunt._

**Kurosaki:** You bastard! You _bastard!_ I’ll kill you! I’ll kill you! I’ll hurt you so bad, you’ll feel it in the afterlife!

_Asukasei didn’t budge. He didn’t move a single muscle – he seemed calm, even. Tarou continued scream and holler, attempting to escape Tomohiko’s grasp…until Kiriko walked up to him and slapped him._

**Nishizawa:** Cease.

_Tarou immediately stopped. But, his eyes were filled with hatred and contempt, as though he could attack her at any moment._

**Nishizawa:** What was Tsubasa’s secret? What was so _daunting_ that it drove you to kill her so…so grotesquely?

_Tarou stared at her for a moment. Then, his maniacal laugh returned._

**Kurosaki:** Haha….hahaha….

**Umesawa:** No, no! He’s doing it again!

**Kurosaki:** I’m telling you… _I’m_ the victim. Tsubasa was asking for it.

**Nishizawa:** _What_ was her secret, Kurosaki?

_Tarou chuckled to himself for a few seconds longer before responding:_

**Kurosaki:** “Kamii Tsubasa…dated four other men while she was dating Kurosaki Tarou.”

**Nishizawa:** What…?

**Yokoo:** Wait… That’s… Are you sure that’s Kamii’s secret?!

**Ichino:** That doesn’t sound like Kamii at all…

**Kurosaki:** My dearest Tsubasa… I gave her my all… My happiness, my love, my body… And this is how she repays me? She… She can’t do that to me… She’s _mine_ … No one else can have her…

**Ikuta:** He’s doing the creepy thing again…

**Kurosaki:** She’s all mine… All mine… She’s no one else’s… And I wanted to remind her of that.

_The Tarou I had known completely washed away. Any trace of him, any trace that could have still existed…was gone. I didn’t know who I was looking at anymore. The person I saw in front of me was terrifying without a single shred of remorse in his heart. He…wasn’t even a monster. He was beyond that. Something much more horrifying._

**Nishizawa:** You… Who _are_ you?

**Kurosaki:** Who…am I? Who am I… I wonder who I am too, Nishizawa. When you take up so many faces, for as long as I have…you forget who you are. Am I… Tarou Kurosaki, the lover? Tarou Kurosaki, the murderer? Tarou Kurosaki, the victim? I’m not so sure myself.

_Tarou ripped himself away from Tomohiko and took a step towards her. Kiriko took a step back, fear subtly crossing her face, until Sousuke jumped in front of her._

**Kurosaki:** I don’t know who I am, Nishizawa… But… I do know one thing: I was always secure in myself with one person… I knew who I was when I was with her… I knew who Tarou Kurosaki was…when I was with Tsubasa. She was my… Her love, her undying devotion, her entire being became the anchor for my identity. But…once I learned of her…her betrayal…

_For the first time that day, he opened his right hand and held it up. There, on his palm, was a large, deep gash._

**Kurosaki:** I knew she had to be punished for what she did. For turning her back on her one and only.

_No one said anything… No one knew what to say. No one had the_ courage _to say anything. So, instead of waiting for a reply, he turned to me._

**Kurosaki:** Thank you, Murasame.

**Murasame:** What…?

**Kurosaki:** For picking me out, of course. Now… I will be executed, and I will be able to join my darling Tsubasa in heaven.

**Ikuta:** Who says you’re going to heaven…?

**Kurosaki:** My charming face… My charming talent… There’s no doubt there’s an angel I can seduce into bringing me there. And once I’m there… I’ll find her. My dearest Tsubasa…

_His laugh permeated the room once again._

**Kurosaki:** Hahaha…None of you will be there to protect her… It’ll just be her and I… Her and I, together again… She can’t escape me. She never could escape me! Because… Because she’s _mine_! In both life AND death!

_Everyone was stunned. Koko ran up to Tomohiko and hid her face in his shirt. Kotomi had her arm in front of Ryouta, as though it were means to protect him, but her face told of the fear she held herself. Kiriko had her hand Sousuke’s shoulder… Sousuke, who seemed uncertain about being so close to this…this_ being. _Even Karen reached out and held onto my arm, trembling with fear. I was trembling with fear. The only one who made no reaction…was Asukasei._

**Monokuma:** As much fun as this is…

_Suddenly, Monokuma spoke up._

**Monokuma:** It’s time to get to the grand finale! The very special punishment!

_The punishment… The execution…_

**Kurosaki:** I’m ready, Monokuma. I’m ready to reunite with my one true love.

**Monokuma:** Are you sure about that, Kurosaki?

**Kurosaki:** Why wouldn’t I be?

**Monokuma:** Upupu… You may not be looking so hot when you get up there, you know?

**Kurosaki:** Huh?

**Monokuma:** Now, then… I’ve prepared a very special punishment for Tarou Kurosaki, the Ultimate Actor!

**Ikuta:** Thank god… Finally.

_Suddenly, amongst Monokuma’s speech, Tarou spoke to me._

**Kurosaki:** Murasame.

**Murasame:** What do you want…?

**Kurosaki:** I just wanted you to know…that my dearest Tsubasa trusted you.

**Murasame:** What?

**Kurosaki:** She told me herself how much she trusted you. To keep all of us safe. To keep her safe. She had the most devoted faith that you could keep this group in line.

_Tsubasa…trusted me that much?_

**Monokuma:** Let’s give it everything we got!

**Kurosaki:** And now look. You failed her. I want you to remember that.

**Monokuma:** It’s….PUNISHMENT TIIIIIIIIIIME!

**Murasame:** W-Wait!

_But, it was too late. A button rose in front of Monokuma, and he got his hammer – that he got from somewhere – and pounded the button with it. On the screen below the button, an 8-bit Monokuma is seen walking towards an 8-bit Tarou and dragging him away. Above the animation was the word “GAMEOVER” and below said “TAROU HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY. TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!”_

_Suddenly, the ceiling opened up, and strings fell from the opening. Puppet strings. Each string latched onto Tarou’s wrists and ankles…then, they pulled him up, into the ceiling. The screens on the walls flashed some words written in blood in front of a rose: “Love is Such Sweet Sorrow”._

_The screen flickered to a stage with a giant Monokuma looming over it. The Monokuma pulled out two puppets: Tarou and…Tsubasa. But… Tsubasa’s face was covered with a mask, one that resembled Monokuma’s face. The Monokuma seemed to be reenacting a scene – that is, a scene in Romeo and Juliet. He laid Tsubasa’s body on a stone platform, positioning her like she had passed away once again, this time more gracefully. The Monokuma leads Tarou up a short flight of stairs to Tsubasa’s body. It forces him to lean over and grab the mask, removing it…_

_…Revealing a dark, hollowed out face. Her face was gone, removed – like it was replaced with a bottomless abyss. It was only seconds after he removed the mask...when the body exploded._

_It didn’t just explode, however: when it exploded, it released an endless stream of abnormal purple slime that covered him from head-to-toe. We didn’t realize what the slime was until we started to see smoke rise from Tarou – it was poison that was burning, disintegrating his skin. He tried to scream, but the slime filled his mouth, and all that left it was more smoke. We saw his eyes, filled with panic and horror, but the slime eventually oozed over them. The more it ate at him, the smaller the pile got…until it was a small mound on the floor._

_Once the smoke cleared away, the poison began to pull away. It was like it was fleeing into the grates all around. When it was gone, it revealed that it left nothing of Tarou…but, replacing him, there was a flower with black and white petals with red pollen. A Monokuma flower._

_…_

_…The execution…_

_…was more horrifying than anything we could’ve imagined._

_Kiriko had broken down on the floor sobbing after seeing Tsubasa’s body blow up. Sousuke held her, trying to comfort her, trying to calm her down. Kotomi and Ryouta ran to help… But everyone else was frozen. Frozen at the sight they saw, at the…the_ thing _that happened before us. It was…it was…_

_Karen spoke._

**Kisaragi:** Why…?

_I was about to ask her what she meant, but she pushed past me and marched up to Asukasei._

**Kisaragi:** Why…are you so mean?

**Hino:** Hm?

**Kisaragi:** D-Don’t “hm” me! You heard me! Why… Why did you trick Kurosaki like that? Kamii… Kamii didn’t have to die!

_She shoulders shook – she was crying. I came up behind her and grabbed her shoulders._

**Murasame:** Karen, it’s-

**Kisaragi:** Why! Answer me, Hino!

**Hino:** …I wanted to see how this worked.

**Kisaragi:** Huh?

**Hino:** I knew if anyone would fall for this idiotic motives, it would be the shining romance couple. I wanted to see how this all worked: how the murder is handled. Now I know.

_Karen stared at him… Stared at him like he was crazy. Then, her eyebrows furrowed, and she yelled._

**Kisaragi:** You… You did all this just so you could see how it _worked_? You… You got Kamii killed just because you were _curious_?!

**Hino:** You need to know how something works before you try it yourself, Kisaragi.

**Yokoo:** Asuka… Bro…

**Kisaragi:** What? So when you try to kill Soshun?!

_There were a few gasps among the group._

**Someya:** Wh-What does that mean…?

**Kisaragi:** After the karaoke, Hino threatened Soshun! He said he would hurt him if he got the chance! He wants to hurt Soshun! I won’t let you hurt Soshun! I won’t let you hurt _anyone!_

**Hino:** You can’t do anything of the sort, Kisaragi.

**Kisaragi:** I-I can if I kill you first!

**Murasame:** Karen!

_I pulled her back a few steps away from Asukasei. She was uncontrollably sobbing. She looked at me, her eyes filled with immeasurable fear and…despair. Then, she hugged me, crying into my shoulder. Kotomi ran up to us and rubbed Karen’s back, glaring at Asukasei._

**Ikuta:** You’re a fucking asshole, you know that, Hino?

**Hino:** _I’m_ the asshole… I’ll accept that. What confuses me most, however…is how much you all trust Murasame.

**Ichino:** Oh, don’t start pulling Kurosaki’s shit, Hino!

**Kashiki:** Yeah! Murasame’s trying his hardest! We don’t need you talking down to him!

**Hino:** “Talking down to him”… What I’m actually saying, if you’d let me finish, is that he’s the _last_ person you can trust.

**Murasame:** And why do you say that?

**Hino:** I don’t know, Murasame. Why don’t you tell me?

_What’s he talking about…?_

**Hino:** Oh, yes. I forgot. You lost “all” your memories of Hope’s Peak…or something. Well, to jog your memory a bit, I’ll just say this: remember the motive? The secrets?

**Kubou:** Yes…?

**Hino:** Well, I only received one person’s secret. Murasame’s secret.

_My secret…? I…have a secret?_

**Ikuta:** Woah, woah, wait. Murasame’s your “important person”? I thought you wanted to kill him!

**Umesawa:** This is so weird! It’s like some weird demented masochistic one-sided yaoi love story!

**Murasame:** Never say that again.

**Hino:** The secret I received is most shocking, mind you. It involves each and every one of us.

**Kashiki:** Wh-What’s his secret…?

**Hino:** I’m not saying.

**Yokoo:** Come on, dude! You already told us it was shocking!

**Hino:** I don’t want to drive any of you to murder him. Because… _I_ will be the one to murder him.

_That’s awfully reassuring… But… A secret that involves everyone? I have a secret like that, much more a secret that’s so shocking, Asukasei thinks I shouldn’t be trusted…?_

**Kisaragi:** You’re…not….

**Hino:** Here she goes again.

_Karen ripped away from me and faced Asukasei. Kotomi wrapped her arms around her to stop her from going forward._

**Kisaragi:** You’re not going to hurt Soshun!

**Hino:** I don’t know why you’re so adamant about protecting him.

**Kisaragi:** Because he’s my friend!

**Hino:** That’s a terrible excuse.

**Ikuta:** Your face is a terrible excuse!

**Monokuma:** Gaah, you kids are _so_ annoying!

_Monokuma jumped out of his seat and marched in between Asukasei and Karen._

**Monokuma:** Can’t you teens be a little less dramatic! Like… If you’re going to kill each other, just do it already! It’ll save us time between trials! Stop subthreatening each other!

_Something vile rose within me._

**Murasame:** You… You, be quiet.

**Monokuma:** Wha, wha?

**Murasame:** None of this… None of this would be happening… Kurosaki and Kamii wouldn’t be dead… Karen and Hino wouldn’t be threatening each other… If it wasn’t for you!

**Monokuma:** Are you sure about that?

**Murasame:** I’ve never been more sure!

**Monokuma:** Because…if you ask me…if I didn’t exist…you kids would still be at each other’s throats like this.

**Murasame:** I doubt it! I highly doubt it! You… You trapped us here, and told us to kill each other! You’re the one responsible for this, you’re the reason for all of this!

_Monokuma didn’t respond. Instead, he just laughed. And laughed. That bone-chilling laugh took up every sense of my being. Then, he said:_

**Monokuma:** Shoo!

**Murasame:** Huh?

**Monokuma:** Out of here, all of you! It’s time to go back to your mutual mall life… Your mutual killing life!

**Nishizawa:** Not until…

_Kiriko spoke up. She stood; her eyes were still filled with sorrow, but she stood with a degree of confidence and determination._

**Nishizawa:** Not until…you answer my question.

**Monokuma:** What now, what now?!

**Nishizawa:** Tsubasa’s secret…you fabricated that, didn’t you?

**Monokuma:** Nope!

_There was no hesitation in Monokuma’s voice. In fact, it sounded joyful._

**Nishizawa:** But… That’s impossible. Tsubasa would never do something like that… Even though Kurosaki was a complete asshole, she wouldn’t…

**Monokuma:** I guess you just didn’t know Kamii as well as you though, Ms. Kiriko!

**Nishizawa:** But…she was my…

**Monokuma:** Let me clear things up for you: none of the secrets any of you received were fabricated in any way. They’re all 120% true!

**Hino:** Is that so…

**Monokuma:** So, you have to ask yourself: do I really know the people I know as well as I thought I knew? Everyone has their oooooown deep dark secrets, their oooooown goals, their oooooown values that they wouldn’t share with anyone! I mean, look at Kurosaki! Who would’ve guess that he was a borderline psychopath!? Though, I might say that he was probably the most truthful one out of anyone here! Upupu…. Bwahahaha!!

_Monokuma let out his chilling laugh once again._

***

_Everyone exited the elevator. We found ourselves back in the mall, in front of the fountain. It was still the afternoon, but no one had any energy to continue through the day. So, everyone agreed to just head to their rooms and rest. It was all we could think to do after everything… After all that’s happened._

_Kotomi was a few steps ahead of me and Karen. Karen had her shoulders slumped, her head hanging. No doubt her confrontation with Asukasei wrung her dry. At one point, she muttered something, but I couldn’t hear what she said._

**Murasame:** Huh? What was that, Karen?

**Kisaragi:** …I’m sorry.

_Kotomi heard us and turned around, retracing a few steps._

**Murasame:** About what?

**Kisaragi:** About…threatening Mr. Hino. I shouldn’t have done that…especially considering our situation…

**Ikuta:** Ah, don’t sweat it! That guy’s aggravating as hell anyway! I did it too, remember?

**Kisaragi:** Yes, but…

**Murasame:** Really, Karen. Don’t worry about it. We know you didn’t mean it.

_Karen didn’t say anything. She just held her head low. Kotomi slapped a hand on her shoulder._

**Ikuta:** If you really feel that bad about it, just promise us you’re not gonna kill anyone! Alright?

_Kotomi smiled at her, winking and giving a thumbs up. Karen stared at her for a moment before smiling back._

**Kisaragi:** Okay… I promise.

**Murasame:** There. Do you feel better now?

**Kisaragi:** A little… Thank you, Soshun, Ms. Ikuta.

**Ikuta:** Cut the “Ms.” crap! Just call me “Kotomi”! Murasame shouldn’t be the only one getting special treatment!

**Kisaragi:** Are you sure…?

**Ikuta:** Hell yeah! We’re friends, aren’t we?

_Karen looked shocked, to say the least. Then, a little blush crept onto her cheeks and she let out the tiniest of giggles._

**Kisaragi:** O-Okay! Kotomi! You can call me “Karen”!

**Ikuta:** Sweet! Finally! And I guess this means then I can call you “Soshun”, right, Murasame?

**Murasame:** …I’m sorry, who are you again?

_Kotomi punched my arm with all her might. Karen and I just laughed… This moment right here, between the three of us… Even with all that had happened at that point, it was almost like we forgot where we were and what’s become of us. For that moment, time froze, and we were able to enjoy life as friends._

_But, reality set in when I waved them off as they headed to their rooms…and I glanced across Kacy’s, my eyes meeting with Tsubasa’s door. Suddenly, everything flooded back: the murder, the trial, the execution. But, what hit me hardest were the words Tarou told me right before his death:_

_“She told me herself how much she trusted you. To keep all of us safe. To keep her safe. She had the most devoted faith that you could keep this group in line. And now look. You failed her.”_

_I…failed Tsubasa…_

_I knew it was a ridiculous thing to think. I had no control over anything that happened the night before…_

_…Right?_

_…_

_Without realizing it, I found myself in front of Tsubasa’s door. It was cold where her room was, as though death had invaded it as well. I stared up at her nameplate, stared at her portrait. She…had faith. She had faith that nothing would happened. That we would all leave this place safely, together. She had faith… She had faith that I could be the leader to bring us all out of here. Including her. I placed my hand on her door._

**Murasame:** I’m…sorry, Kamii.

_When the words left my mouth, my eyes traced down to the ground…where I found a chrysanthemum at my feet. Weird… I didn’t see that earlier. Where did it come from? I leaned down and picked it off the ground… It still had a stem on it, and it was perfectly healthy. My eyes were glued to the flower, as though it was some rare, dazzling spectacle._

_When I broke out of my trance, I retreated to my room, chrysanthemum firmly gripped between my fingers. I gently placed it on desk, above where the secrets I received resided in the drawers. I flopped into bed…and the last thing I saw before I drifted to sleep was the flower, sitting idly by, watching over me._

**CHAPTER 1 END**

**SURVIVOR COUNT: 12**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAND THERE ENDS CHAPTER 1!!!!!!!
> 
> that was a...woozy! and fun! it's been incredibly fun to write this, and all the support ive gotten has been more than i could ever ask for! but.....there's going to be a short break between now and the first part of Chapter 2. mostly because...Chapter 2 is very bare. i promise chapter 2's murder will be less obvious though  
> HOWEVER! now that chapter 1 is over, guess what that means? now, i can work on and post tsubasa and tarou's freetime events! i'll be posting them in a separate...fic? not in this fic. separately. i'll link them on the fic's [twitter account](https://twitter.com/sousukeichino) and in the authors notes of the next part, when that comes.  
> i know i said i would talk about the Alternate Chapter 1 here, but this note is getting way too long. so, i'll make a separate document or...something and post it on the twitter account! classic twitter  
> again, thank you for reading and your support! im surprised i've gotten this far, and it's because of all the support i've received!


	10. Freetime: Ch1 Victim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Change of Plans with freetimes  
> I'll be posting them after chapters! yay. im not going to post EVERYONE'S now, oh no. i'll be posting them as such:  
> chapter -> freetimes w/ victim/murderer -> chapter -> etc.  
> i'll also start putting where the fic is in the description in case people wanna skip the freetimes. so right now, it would say "Chapter 1 END - Freetime Events", so you know the freetimes are going!

**Tsubasa Kamii Freetime Events**

Event #1

**Kamii:** Hehe…

_I couldn’t help but notice that Tsubasa was…giggling to herself?_

**Kamii:** Teehee…

**Murasame:** Um…?

**Kamii:** Oh! I’m sorry, Murasame. Did I creep you out?

**Murasame:** No, not at all! I was...just wondering what was so funny?

**Kamii:** Nothing, nothing at all! It’s juuuust…

_She pressed her forefinger against her chin. Something sparked in her eye – her mature demeanor seemed to switch to a more childish one. Then, she clapped her hands together._

**Kamii:** It’s just…you’re so darned cute!

**Murasame:** Eh?

**Kamii:** You’re so adorable, Murasame! You’re like one of those cute mixed breed puppies that you know is going to grow up to be super ugly but the puppy form is the cutest thing in the world!

_Did…she just say I was going to get ugly?_

**Murasame:** Um… Thanks?

**Kamii:** Oh, goodness, aren’t you just the cutest! I wanted to tell you how cute you were when we first met, but I didn’t want to scare you. Oh, come here, you!

_Suddenly, she pinched both my cheeks and started pulling on them. I felt like I was at a family reunion and my overbearing aunt just attacked._

**Kamii:** Gah, I can’t get over you! You remind me of my little Petey!

**Murasame:** Who’s Petey…?

**Kamii:** Oh, my dearest little venus flytrap. He’s a doll, I’ll tell you. He’s about your size, in fact!

**Murasame:** Th-That’s not tiny at all…!

**Kamii:** Hm… No, I guess it isn’t, is it? He’s not much of a flytrap, now that I think about it… I mean, if he wanted to, he could eat _you_ if he wanted!

_And she’s comparing me to_ that _?!_

**Kamii:** Oh, don’t worry a hair on your little head. Petey’s never actually eaten any sort of meat… I only feed him certain types of fruits and berries.

**Murasame:** Wow… That’s…really cool, Kamii! Even with the size being absolutely terrifying!

**Kamii:** You think so? I’m glad you do… Tarou doesn’t like Petey very much. Petey doesn’t really like Tarou, either…

**Murasame:** He doesn’t?

**Kamii:** No… In fact, whenever Tarou’s around Petey, Petey starts attacking him! Petey never attacks anyone! It’s so weird…

_The plant has a mind of its own…? Just how good of a botanist is Tsubasa?! Or…is that even botany anymore?_

**Kamii:** Hehe… Petey’s probably just jealous of Tarou. I hope he doesn’t think I’ve eloped with him and left him to starve… Oh, dear! I hope my little Petey’s alright!

**Murasame:** I’m sure Petey’s fine. Worst case scenario, he could always find some bugs to eat.

**Kamii:** That’s true… Oh, you adorable little thing! I’ve enjoyed chatting with you very much, Murasame, but it seems I may have to go… Tarou’s waiting for me, you see!

**Murasame:** I understand. You take care, alright?

**Kamii:** I shall. And you as well! You keep that little face in tack, you hear me!

_Tsubasa trotted off, giving me a small wave as she left. My cheeks still hurt from when she pinched them, though…_

Event #2

**Kamii:** Teehee… ♡

_She’s laughing to herself again…_

**Murasame:** Um, Kamii?

**Kamii:** Hm? Oh, I apologize, Murasame. Did I startle you again?

**Murasame:** No, just wondering what was funny. Or am I just as cute as a puppy again?

**Kamii:** Oh, silly! You’re always as cute as a puppy! But, I wasn’t thinking about you. I was thinking about…Tarou!

_Surprise._

**Murasame:** You must really love Kurosaki, don’t you?

**Kamii:** Oh, yes! I love him very much! I’ve loved him since the day I’ve met him, and time and time again that love only grows stronger!

**Murasame:** What is it that made you like him?

**Kamii:** Hm? What was it? Um…

_She scratched her chin, deep in thought, as though she was really thinking deep about the question._

**Kamii:** Hm… Oh, yes! The first love letter he sent me! I think.

**Murasame:** You think?

**Kamii:** No, I know! His letters were always so very sweet… They were how we met, you see. He left letters on my shoe locker before we even met face-to-face. Or…we did already meet face-to-face… Or maybe he admired me from afar… Oh, I don’t remember! My poor, poor memory…

_Her shoulders slumped a little. Memory or not, it seemed weird that she wouldn’t remember these things about someone so important to her…then again, what would I know?_

**Kamii:** Murasame, have you ever been in love?

**Murasame:** Me? No… I’ve never even had a crush before.

**Kamii:** Wh-What?!

_Her voice came out louder than I expected._

**Kamii:** You’ve never…liked anyone before?

**Murasame:** Well, no. I’ve never really cared for that sort of thing.

**Kamii:** Oh, you’re so cute! So adorable! You just get cuter by the minute! But…it’s a bit sad you’ve never experienced being in love before…or even been infatuated with someone.

**Murasame:** You think so…?

**Kamii:** I’m not saying there’s anything wrong with you, oh dear, no. It’s just…being in love is such a wonderful feeling. You feel as though you’re lying on a cloud for eternity as it gently flows through the air…

**Murasame:** That does sound ethereal…

**Kamii:** It is. It’s always been the best feeling in the world to me. I…don’t like being alone, you see. Tarou fills that gap for me. If he were to leave…that feeling would go away. That… I fear that more than anything.

_Tsubasa looked down at the ground sadly._

**Murasame:** I…don’t think you should worry about that.

**Kamii:** Hm?

**Murasame:** I don’t think Tarou would leave you. I’ve seen the way he looks at you… He looks at you as if you’re the only person in the world.

_She blushed._

**Murasame:** Besides, you have all of us here in the student council. I know it’s not the same, but…we’ll always stay by your side too, Kamii.

_Tsubasa stared at me for a moment. Then, she smiled._

**Kamii:** Murasame… You truly are a doll, aren’t you? I pray you experience love one day, even if it’s only briefly… You deserve the feeling it gives you.

_I wasn’t completely sure if my words got through to her, but she seemed happy and content. We made small talk for a while longer before seeing each other off. Tsubasa seemed to love being in love, but I couldn’t help but notice some uncertainty in her demeanor. I wonder…_

Event #3

**Kamii:** Little Murasame~

**Murasame:** Yes, Kamii?

**Kamii:** Teehee, you’re so cute! I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with Kiriko and I. We had planned to meet together later, but I’m enjoying your company so much, I’d rather it continue!

**Murasame:** Oh, sure! I didn’t realize you and Nishizawa were close.

**Kamii:** Yes! We’re the best of friends, in fact!

**Murasame:** Really? I haven’t seen you two hang out at all.

**Kamii:** Hm… Yes.

_Tsubasa looked away from me with a small pout on her face._

**Murasame:** Did…something happen between you two?

**Kamii:** Oh, dear, no! Kiriko and I get along very well, so well we’ve never scuffled for as long as we’ve known each other! It’s just… Kiriko and Tarou don’t get along very well.

**Murasame:** They don’t?

**Kamii:** I believe it’s because their personalities are so…similar. They scuffle a lot. Ichino and I tend to find ourselves at the side while they argue if they’ve been around each other for too long.

**Murasame:** Is the tension between them really that bad…?

**Kamii:** I’d like to say no, but that’s not the case. They always seem to find something new to argue about, new names to insult each other with… So, to avoid conflict, I find ways to hang out with them separately. But…the situation we’re in makes that hard. Tarou wants to stay by my side as often as possible, considering how dangerous things could become, so I barely find time to be with Kiriko…

**Murasame:** Have you told Tarou that you miss hanging out with Kiriko?

_Tsubasa didn’t respond to that._

**Murasame:** Maybe…you should tell him.

**Kamii:** I…

_Tsubasa seemed at a loss for words, as though what I was suggesting was simply out of the question._

**Kamii:** It’s… It’s fine.

**Murasame:** Huh?

**Kamii:** I mean, I understand Tarou’s concern, so it wouldn’t be right for me to gripe, right? I should be happy that he’s so concerned for me.

**Murasame:** But…if it interferes with time with your best friend…

**Kamii:** I’m sure Kiriko understands. Ichino does the same… The hovering, I mean.

**Murasame:** But, you and Ichino are on good terms, right? Besides, I don’t think Ichino would mind if you and Kiriko hung out even if you two weren’t.

**Kamii:** What do you mean?

**Murasame:** Well…you haven’t been hanging out with Kiriko because you don’t want conflict, right? But… Would there even be conflict if Kurosaki didn’t mind, as long as you were happy?

**Kamii:** As long as I was…happy…

_Tsubasa’s voice drowned out until it was barely a mumble. She seemed lost in thought, muttering under her breath. Then, she looked me in the eyes._

**Kamii:** I…may have to cancel lunch with you and Kiriko.

**Murasame:** Huh? Is…everything okay, Kamii? Was it something I said?

**Kamii:** Oh, no, dear! You could never! My…I just feel a bit lightheaded right now. I’d rather lay down for a bit, if you don’t mind.

**Murasame:** Not at all, Kamii. Let me walk you to your room.

**Kamii:** Thank you, Murasame… You truly are a doll.

_I walked Tsubasa back to her room. Once we arrived, she seemed pale, like she had suddenly succumbed to an illness… I wondered if she was truly okay with how things were…_

 

Event #4

**Kamii:** M-Murasame…

_There were tears welling in Tsubasa’s eyes and her face was becoming red and blotchy._

**Murasame:** K-Kamii? Kamii, what’s wrong?!

**Kamii:** D-Do you… Do you mind if I cried on your shoulder for a bit? Murasame, you’re the only one I can turn to right now…

**Murasame:** Of course, Kamii, I’m always here for you… But, what happened? Who did this to you?

**Kamii:** N-No one did anything to me, dear, but… Tarou and Kiriko… They got into a fight.

**Murasame:** What happened?

**Kamii:** They were… They were arguing about me. Kiriko was frustrated… She wanted to see me again. But… Things got out of control… Names were thrown between them… And Kiriko left, steaming and fuming… Oh, and Tarou… Tarou… He told me he didn’t want me talking to her anymore!

**Murasame:** _What_?!

**Kamii:** I tried to rationalize, I did… But Tarou… He said Kiriko wanted to break us apart. And because of that, he didn’t want her around me… Oh, Murasame, I don’t want to lose my best friend! But… I don’t want Tarou to be upset with me… And with this mall life, with Monokuma looming about… I don’t know what to do!

_Her tears had spilled over at this point, and she was starting to sob._

**Murasame:** Kamii… Try to calm down first.

**Kamii:** Tarou and Kiriko are both so very important to me… I can’t bear the thought of losing either of them! Please, Murasame… You have to tell me what to do!

**Murasame:** I… I don’t know what to say to fix this, Kamii.

**Kamii:** How am I… How am I supposed to be happy if I don’t have them…?

_How is she supposed to be happy….but….is she…?_

**Murasame:** Kamii… Are you sure you’re happy right now?

**Kamii:** Huh?

**Murasame:** I mean… Are you really happy?

_Tsubasa stopped sobbing._

**Kamii:** Am I…happy? Am I…happy…

_She repeated the question over and over to herself, looking for an answer. A few moments went by until she finally gave me a reminiscent of an answer._

**Kamii:** I... May I come back to you on that? I…do not know how to answer your question at the moment.

**Murasame:** Of course. Take all the time you need, Kamii. Especially since you’re so upset right now…

**Kamii:** Can we sit together for a few moments longer, Murasame?

**Murasame:** Yes!

_We sat in silence for a long while – maybe an hour or so. Tsubasa said nothing the entire time… The only noises she made were a couple of sniffles from her cry. She seemed lost in thought, probably pondering the question I presented to her. I didn’t honestly expect a spoken answer, but… I guess she took it very seriously._

_Eventually, we did part ways, a few words exchanged between us before we said our goodbyes. Tsubasa was quiet, her mind elsewhere, and when she walked it seemed aimless. I hoped I didn’t create more stress for her than she already had… I just wanted her to smile again._

Event #5

**Kamii:** …Murasame.

**Murasame:** Kamii. How are you feeling?

**Kamii:** A tad bit better… Thank you for asking. I’ve been contemplating the question you’ve given me.

**Murasame:** You know, I didn’t actually need an answer to it…

**Kamii:** I…I understand that. But, it was still a good question to consider. However… I’ve come to a standstill.

**Murasame:** How so?

**Kamii:** I don’t know if I am happy or not. I would like to say I am… I’d like to say I was happy with myself right now, with Tarou, with how things are… But, a part of me feels like I would be lying to myself if I said that.

**Murasame:** It wouldn’t be good to do that…

**Kamii:** I know. But, I don’t know if I _am_ lying to myself, you see. I…simply do not know. I need your help again.

**Murasame:** My help? I’m not sure how I could help you, Kamii…

**Kamii:** I…I need you to help me find my answer.

**Murasame:** I don’t think I could really help with that…

**Kamii:** But you must! I simply can’t do this by myself! I need to decide whether I’m happy or not. If I don’t…

**Murasame:** I don’t think you need to do that.

**Kamii:** Hm?

**Murasame:** In fact, I think it’s probably best if you don’t know if you’re happy… Think of it this way. If you’re content in the idea that you’re happy, you might not strive to pursue something that makes you happier. On the other hand, if you’re convinced you’re unhappy, you may not find the drive to find something that does.

_Tsubasa just stared at me._

**Murasame:** So… I think, in a way, not knowing is the best place to be. You’re not down enough to lose motivation, but you’re not high enough to feel like you don’t need to go higher. You’re always striving towards happiness in that way… Or, at least, that’s what I think.

_Tsubasa made a humming noise, pressing her finger to her chin._

**Kamii:** Murasame… Are you happy?

**Murasame:** I…don’t know. I’d like to think I am, but in reality, I really don’t know. That’s why I’m always trying to find a way to be happier. Because I just don’t know.

**Kamii:** You don’t know either, then…

**Murasame:** Our uncertainties are a little different, though, Kamii.

**Kamii:** How so?

**Murasame:** You’ve been trying to convince yourself all this time that you’re 100% happy, couldn’t be happier, right? But…now you don’t know.

_Tsubasa looked to the floor._

**Kamii:** I…see what you mean. To know to be happy…or to know to be unhappy…or to be content in indecisiveness? That’s not…something I’ve ever considered. But…

_Tsubasa looked me in the eyes._

**Kamii:** Thank you, Murasame. I…will get back to you with my answer.

**Murasame:** Kamii, you don’t-

**Kamii:** I know.

_With that, she left. This time, she walked away with a stark determination. I wondered if anything I said really helped her in the end…_

Event #6

**Kamii:** Hello, Murasame.

_Tsubasa gave me a soft smile._

**Murasame:** Hello, Kamii. Have you come to an answer?

**Kamii:** I have, thanks to you. I’ve…decided to be content with not knowing. For now, at least.

**Murasame:** I’m glad to hear that. Now you don’t have to drive yourself over the edge trying to think of an answer.

**Kamii:** Yes… But, I’m not satisfied with keeping it that way forever. I want to strive for happiness, a certain answer.

**Murasame:** Of course!

**Kamii:** So… I’ve decided to consider the things in my life that make me happy. But… I’ve hit something…alarming.

**Murasame:** What is it?

**Kamii:** Well, to begin, I’ve decided to refer to things in my life to a time when I felt at my happiest. And that happiest was when I was a child and I would play in my parent’s garden… They frequently worked, you see, and I was a lonely child who spent the first few years of my education homeschooled, learning from my servants and nannies from my parent’s homestead in Russia. So, when I would get lonely, I would tend to the plants in the garden – a greenhouse that was larger than even Kacy’s.

**Murasame:** That must be where you got your interest in botany, huh?

**Kamii:** Yes… I’ve never felt happier than when I watch a plant grow. So, I decided to compare how I feel about things to those moments… I’ve considered many things. I’ve considered Kiriko and decided she makes me happy. I’ve considered you and decided you make me happy.

**Murasame:** I’m glad I do!

**Kamii:** I’ve considered even Ichino and others, such as little Kisaragi and Ikuta and Umesawa, and have come to the same conclusion… However, when I think of Tarou, I…don’t get the same result.

_Her face grew grim._

**Kamii:** It…concerns me, because I do love Tarou… But, do I, if I can’t even decide if he makes me happy? I…don’t know how to feel about that, Murasame. And…

**Murasame:** And?

**Kamii:** I came to the realization on why your question shocked me so much. It’s because…Tarou’s never asked me it.

**Murasame:** He hasn’t?

**Kamii:** I guess he assumes that I am happy and that he has no reason to ask… But… It seems to be such a simple yet intimate question, don’t you agree? And yet… He’s never asked me once if I am.

**Murasame:** Has anyone else ever asked you it?

_Tsubasa pressed her forefinger against her chin._

**Kamii:** I believe… I believe Kiriko has, but… She would ask, “Are you happy with Tarou?” Naturally, I would respond “yes”, because I knew I did… Or, so I believed… I’m not sure anymore.

_She grabbed one hand in the other._

**Kamii:** I’ve become confused. But, at the same time… It’s answered many questions for me, including some…questionable actions I’ve made in the past.

**Murasame:** “Questionable actions”…?

**Kamii:** I…would rather not tell you. I wouldn’t want your opinion to change of me…

**Murasame:** I understand. Some things are best left quiet. But, my opinion of you could never change, Kamii, no matter what.

_Tsubasa gave me a kind smile, one that was long overdue to come back._

**Kamii:** Thank you, Murasame… You’ve helped me far more than you realize. Even if some things have become confusing, and new questions arise… At least now I know I can be truthful to myself by asking a simple question. It’s all because you were kind enough to hear me out… Oh… Oh! You’re so cute!

_Suddenly, her maturity washed away again for a child who just found a puppy. She started pinching my cheeks._

**Kamii:** You truly are the cutest thing! The absolute cutest!

**Murasame:** You’re…kinda pinching my cheeks a little hard… Ow…

**Kamii:** I just can’t help it! You’re so darned cute!

_Tsubasa pinched my cheeks even harder and started pulling on them. It really hurt…but, I was glad to see her back to her old self. I wondered if things were going to change at this point, as Tsubasa came closer and closer to understanding herself… I wondered what her relationship with Tarou had in store, considering what she told me… Only time will tell. All that mattered now, in this moment, was that she was content._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/sousukeichino)  
>  "rilie, are you actually taking a break from the fic?" No, Not Really


	11. Freetime: Ch1 Blackened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/sousukeichino)

**Tarou Kurosaki Freetime Events**

Event #1

_Tarou seemed lost in thought, as though he forgot I was standing right in front of him. It almost made the atmosphere a little awkward._

**Murasame:** Um… Kurosaki?

**Kurosaki:** Hm?

**Murasame:** I, uh… How are you doing?

_Tarou sighed._

**Kurosaki:** That’s the best you can manage?

**Murasame:** Huh?

**Kurosaki:** “How are you doing”? I’m simply quivering in my shoes… What an exciting conversation this is turning into.

**Murasame:** Jeesh, sorry for trying to get a conversation going…

**Kurosaki:** I appreciate the sentiment, Murasame, but you’re simply going about it all wrong. Only boring people start their conversations with “How are you doing?”. But… I guess I can’t blame you. You’re…not….

**Murasame:** I’m not…?

**Kurosaki:** You’re not the most interesting person I’ve ever come across. In fact, if I hadn’t known your title, I would’ve assumed you to be one of those reserve course students - that’s how incredibly dull you seem.

_I started thinking of fifteen different ways to escape this conversation, wondering which was the easiest and quickest._

**Kurosaki:** Besides, what _is_ your talent, anyway? “Ultimate Student Council President”? What does that even mean, you gave a few good speeches?

**Murasame:** I didn’t hang out with you to be insulted, Kurosaki!

**Kurosaki:** I’m not meaning to offend you, I’m just stating facts. I doubt I’m not the only one in this mall who feels the same.

_Self-esteem level is at 5…4…3…_

**Kurosaki:** If it makes you feel better, I have quite a few personas I’ve acquired that are dreadfully dull.

**Murasame:** You’ve “acquired”?

**Kurosaki:** Yes. You didn’t forget my talent, didn’t you? I’m the “Ultimate Actor”, and in order to successfully portray a specific character, you must be able to understand them. That’s why I collect several sorts of personas.

**Murasame:** You make it sound like a butterfly collection or something…

**Kurosaki:** Ah, Murasame! Your boring side is showing! Only boring people would compare my profession to a butterfly collection.

_Doubt it… Pretty sure you just wanted to insult me again._

**Kurosaki:** These personas aide me in fully understanding the roles I play. In order act like another person, you must _be_ another person, understand? That includes embracing all the boring personas, such as ones resembling yourself.

**Murasame:** I…guess I get it.

_There was another period of awkward silence. I’d be damned if I tried to kick the conversation off again, though. Fortunately, Tarou spoke up._

**Kurosaki:** Ah, but as…engaging as this conversation has been, I must be off. My dearest Tsubasa must be waiting for me, waiting for me to whisk her off her feet and cradle her in my arms!

**Murasame:** Uh… Good luck with that.

**Kurosaki:** “Good luck”? Oh, Murasame, you naïve boy… You must be a virgin, aren’t you?

**Murasame:** Goodbye, Kurosaki!

_We parted ways, Tarou seeming to sparkle as he walked. I, on the other hand, felt like I got every ounce of confidence punched out of me. I was utterly exhausted._

Event #2

**Kurosaki:** Phew…

_Tarou rubbed his brow, as though he were wiping sweat away._

**Murasame:** Did something happen, Kurosaki?

**Kurosaki:** Ah, Murasame. Well, I wouldn’t say anything particularly interesting. I had finished conversing with Ichino and Yokoo not long ago.

**Murasame:** Oh! What did you guys talk about?

**Kurosaki:** What did _they_ talk about, you mean. I had no intention on entering their…dull conversation.

**Murasame:** But…aren’t they your friends? Don’t you enjoy hanging out with them?

**Kurosaki:** I mean… I would prefer _not_ to.

**Murasame:** What?! But Ichino said you three love to hang out! That you two are best friends!

_Tarou sighed._

**Kurosaki:** Oh, Ichino, Ichino… Don’t you agree that he’s positively…what’s the word? Guileless.

**Murasame:** What do you mean…?

**Kurosaki:** I can read you’re getting increasingly agitated with my words, so I-

**Murasame:** No! Kurosaki, tell me what you think of Ichino and Yokoo.

**Kurosaki:** In kind words? Those are the only words you respond positively to.

**Murasame:** “Kind words”? You make it seem like you hate them!

**Kurosaki:** I don’t _hate_ them, I just believe them to not be…up to my standard.

**Murasame:** You’re saying…you don’t think they’re _good enough_ to be your friends?

**Kurosaki:** I thought we were speaking kindly, Murasame.

**Murasame:** They’re your _friends!_ How can you say that about them?!

**Kurosaki:** I didn’t _ask_ to be their friend. They just latched onto me. I don’t blame them, not one bit – I would latch onto me as well.

_Tarou flicked his bangs from his eyes._

**Murasame:** I…I don’t…!

**Kurosaki:** Understand? Of course you don’t. You’re the kind of person who believes that everyone is equal, that everyone deserves a chance no matter how terribly dull and annoying they are, yes? But, in reality, you have the same mindset as me.

**Murasame:** Like hell I don’t!

**Kurosaki:** Oh, really? I’ve seen you pity laugh at Yokoo’s dull jokes when no one else finds him funny.

**Murasame:** That’s because I find him genuinely funny!

**Kurosaki:** Oh, dear Murasame, dear Murasame… This is why you’re such a boring person, you know this? You lie to yourself in order to seem greater than you are. But, you’re just as terrible as the next person.

**Murasame:** And you’re not? You did seem like a kind person when we first met, but it seems like when you’re not around Kamii, you’re a complete-

_I bit my tongue. I didn’t want him to take control of my emotions._

**Kurosaki:** Ah, that’s a more pleasing side of you.

**Murasame:** What?

**Kurosaki:** You were about to show me your true self! Your true, beautiful self. It’s a shame you’re too weak to let it shine.

**Murasame:** You’re… You’re very, _very_ odd, Kurosaki.

**Kurosaki:** Am I, Murasame? Am I truly the odd one? I’ll leave you with that question to ponder… Or, if you’re as weak-willed as I know, you’ll disregard this entire conversation as mindless chatter between a cocky protagonist and a misunderstood antagonist. Take it as you will.

_At that, he turned and left me standing there, utterly confused and disgusted. I had no clue what he meant by that – I had no clue what he meant by anything he said! All I knew was that this side of Tarou was, indeed, someone I didn’t expect…or much less wanted to become more acquainted with. Yet…_

 

Event #3

**Kurosaki:** Murasame.

_I didn’t respond._

**Kurosaki:** Oh, you’re not speaking now?

**Murasame:** I’d rather not let conversation go on more than needed…

**Kurosaki:** You say this, but you were the one to reach out to _me_ to hang out… Are you interested in me?

**Murasame:** What? No!

**Kurosaki:** You seem like that type… To be captivated by men, I mean. It might be the one interesting quality you have.

**Murasame:** I’m not interested in you! Especially not in _that_ way!

**Kurosaki:** Are you sure? I’ve caught the attention of plenty of men in my life… I’m not afraid to admit it.

**Murasame:** Won’t you just drop this?! I’m not interested in you! I just…

**Kurosaki:** What? You want to be friends? Or, no… You’ve been thinking about the question I posed to you, haven’t you?

_I stayed silent._

**Kurosaki:** Ah, I see, I see… There may be some hope left in you after all, Murasame.

**Murasame:** I just…want to understand you. That’s all. I _do_ want us to get along, especially considering the situation we’re in.

_Tarou stroked his chin, eyes closed, his mind in deep thought. After a few moments, he spoke._

**Kurosaki:** I truly do love my dear Tsubasa.

_Of course._

**Murasame:** I, uh… Okay. Why do you love her so much?

**Kurosaki:** How couldn’t I? She’s beautiful, poised, mature… But, what drives my love for her most is her very essence. It’s that essence that grounds me.

**Murasame:** Grounds you?

**Kurosaki:** In the world of the ordinary, such as yourself.

**Murasame:** I…see….I think.

**Kurosaki:** Of course you wouldn’t understand. You’ve been Soshun Murasame for as long as you could remember, yes? But I… Tarou Kurosaki is an enigma, I must say. But, with Tsubasa, he becomes much less confusing and kind: he becomes what everyone wants him to be.

_I wished he was with Tsubasa now: maybe I would be much less confused._

**Kurosaki:** Ah, Tsubasa… Isn’t she just a dazzling star? No… She’s the moon, for she lights up the entire night sky, overtaking every other measly star. And she’s mine. All mine.

**Murasame:** All…yours?

**Kurosaki:** Yes. She’s my girlfriend, my doll, my everything. She _belongs_ to me, you see.

**Murasame:** That’s a bit possessive, don’t you think?

**Kurosaki:** Possessive? We’re in a relationship – how is that possessive? Besides, I never said I wasn’t hers. Yes… We make each other whole. You’ll understand when you lose your virginity, Murasame – you’ll understand the need to make sure what’s yours stays yours. Because, in the end, if you were to lose what’s yours… Who’s Soshun Murasame in that scenario?

_I..didn’t know how to respond to that. Besides, I felt too…uncomfortable to respond. Too unnerved to even look him in the eye._

**Kurosaki:** Well, if you have no response, I’ll be going. I need to see my dear Tsubasa… Check how she’s faring, what she’s doing, who she’s conversing with, of the like. I need to make sure she’s okay.

_He left me again standing there, dumbfounded. Is this…how a relationship works? It didn’t seem like something wholly healthy…but, what did I know, right? I wanted to understand Tarou better, but it seemed like I never would… And if I did, what I would learn would be disheartening…right?_

Event #4

_Tarou grunted. He seemed to be angry about something…_

**Murasame:** Kurosaki?

**Kurosaki:** Yes, Murasame?

_His voice came out as a spat._

**Murasame:** Did…something happen?

_Tarou sighed._

**Kurosaki:** Yes, actually. Something _did_ happen. But, don’t fret. It’s been dealt with.

**Murasame:** Do you…want to talk about it? If it’s something concerning someone else in this mall, I’d rather know about it.

**Kurosaki:** Just got into a small squattle with a dreadfully normal, dreadfully irritating woman. You, Murasame, are a gleaming light of originality and talent compared to her.

_Thanks?_

**Murasame:** Who was it?

**Kurosaki:** _She_ doesn’t matter. Oh, no – she never has. She believes she matters, but she’s really just a cog in the rusted machine of dull humanity. Nothing special, nothing worthwhile.

_That did the complete opposite of answering my question. But, I left it as that._

**Kurosaki:** What’s unforgiveable, however…was her intent to tear my dear Tsubasa away from me.

**Murasame:** The argument was about Kamii?

**Kurosaki:** In a way, yes. This woman, she believes Tsubasa likes her. That they’re best friends…or something. But, she’s a dreadful woman, you see, and I don’t like seeing her anywhere _near_ my darling – she’s a bad influence on my Tsubasa. And now, she had the _audacity_ to approach Tsubasa and I and claim that I’m the reason they haven’t spoken much in this entire trivial time in this mall! Ludicrous, I tell you.

**Murasame:** Well, I mean…

**Kurosaki:** Shush. I’m speaking. Anyway, it’s all been taken care of. I’ve told Tsubasa not to speak with her. Ever again.

**Murasame:** You…told Kamii to not talk to her best friend?

**Kurosaki:** Hm? You’re acting as if they are best friends.

**Murasame:** Well… You did say that this woman believes they’re best friends.

**Kurosaki:** That doesn’t mean they _are_ best friends. Not under my watch.

**Murasame:** “Under your watch”? I don’t think _you_ have much say in who Kamii does and doesn’t hang out with!

**Kurosaki:** Of course I do. _I’m_ her boyfriend – if I don’t like her hanging out with someone, I won’t allow her.

**Murasame:** That’s terrible! You can’t tell her what to do like that!

**Kurosaki:** You’re acting like I wouldn’t make the same sacrifices if she were to ask _me_ to cease interactions with someone.

**Murasame:** She wouldn’t! This is Kamii we’re talking about!

**Kurosaki:** Ah, yes, well… She knows she’s allowed to whenever she feels uncomfortable. Just as I felt uncomfortable with her speaking to that…woman.

**Murasame:** A woman she considers her best friend, Kurosaki! Haven’t you considered _that_ much?!

**Kurosaki:** You simply don’t understand, do you?

**Murasame:** I understand completely, Kurosaki!

**Kurosaki:** No. You don’t. And I won’t explain it to you while you’re heated like this. It’ll make you closed-minded.

_The conversation didn’t continue past that point because, in the heat of frustration and anger, I stormed off. I didn’t_ want _to hear his condescending explanation – I didn’t want to hear his excuse for controlling Tsubasa! I wanted to give him a chance, to get the chance to become friends, or even understand each other… But, it seems that wouldn’t be reality._

Event #5

**Kurosaki:** I’m assuming you’ve calmed down, Murasame?

_I didn’t say anything._

**Kurosaki:** Would you be willing to listen to what I have to say, then?

**Murasame:** That depends.

_Tarou sighed._

**Kurosaki:** You know, I envy you.

_Those words completely caught me off guard._

**Murasame:** Huh?

**Kurosaki:** You may live an absolutely boring, dull life… But, it’s your life, and you know you’re you.

**Murasame:** It’s not boring.

**Kurosaki:** Hm?

**Murasame:** You say my life is boring, and maybe…yes, to you, it is. But, to me, my life has been fun and full of excitement. Even living in a rural town, I have plenty of memories that form who I’ve become. It’s because of that life that I am who I am now.

_Tarou didn’t respond._

**Murasame:** So… You can say my life is boring, and what I think about friends and relationships are dated or naïve. But, that’s how I feel, Kurosaki.

**Kurosaki:** …And that’s why we simply will never understand each other.

**Murasame:** What do you mean?

**Kurosaki:** My life… I was raised in a wealthy household with sophisticated parents who showered me in everything I wanted. I took up acting at the age of three – a time before one could even recognize what it meant to be an individual. I’ve known how to act my way through the threads of life as long as I could remember.

**Murasame:** That…

**Kurosaki:** To most people, I’ve lived the life most wanted. Most have dreamed of. But, the difference between people like you and people like me…is your boring, singular life has led you to know who Soshun Murasame is. In my life, there are several Tarou Kurosakis, none of which are the dominant one.

_Tarou crossed his arms._

**Kurosaki:** As such… I’ve learned to hold onto things that ground me. Define me.

**Murasame:** Such as Kamii.

**Kurosaki:** Yes.

**Murasame:** What makes her different than Ichino or Yokoo, though?

**Kurosaki:** They bring nothing substantial for me. They let…a Tarou Kurosaki I’m not proud of showing out. Tsubasa, however, only lets loose the Tarou Kurosaki that most people adore and look up to.

**Murasame:** What Tarou Kurosaki do I let out?

**Kurosaki:** You’re a strange one, Murasame. I never know which Tarou Kurosaki you let out, since you seem to look through every one of them.

**Murasame:** I…don’t understand.

**Kurosaki:** Just as I said. You never will. Just as I will never understand you.

**Murasame:** We could, Kurosaki, if you would just let me understand what you’re trying to say.

**Kurosaki:** Haven’t you considered that I don’t want you to understand me?

**Murasame:** Why not?

**Kurosaki:** Murasame, you’re a pure-hearted soul. You think there’s good in everyone, that everyone’s a saint deep down. You think that we, the student council, couldn’t have a single bad bone in our body, no matter how grotesque their exterior is. You make that mistake with Hino, you’re making that mistake with me, and you’ll continue to make that mistake with everyone else.

**Murasame:** Are you suggesting everyone is a terrible person on the inside?

**Kurosaki:** Yes, actually. In their own way. Even you are. The difference is I don’t try to hide it.

**Murasame:** Didn’t you hide it when we first met, though?

**Kurosaki:** Am I still hiding it now?

_Not a word was exchanged for a long moment. We just stared at each other, eyeing each other, trying to guess the other’s next move. Then, I saw something flicker in his eye._

**Kurosaki:** We’re done here.

**Murasame:** Wait-

**Kurosaki:** We’re. Done. And don’t bother trying to speak with me again, Mr. President.

_Tarou turned on his heel and walked off. A part of me wanted to stop him, but the another didn’t want to bother. Maybe he was right – there was no hope in either of us ever trying to understand each other. Maybe trying is a wasted effort._

_But… I did realize: I did learn quite a bit about him today. His worldview, his ideals and morals… They’re twisted, but they’re his. And that wasn’t something that I could change._

Event #6

_We were both silent. Tarou had no intention on speaking with me… But I wanted to say something to him._

**Murasame:** I’m sorry.

**Kurosaki:** What…?

_He stared at me in shock._

**Murasame:** While I don’t…agree with a good portion of your views, they are still yours.

_Tarou stared at me for a long time._

**Kurosaki:** Well… Thank you.

**Murasame:** They’re still yours… But I still don’t agree with them.

**Kurosaki:** And I should care?

**Murasame:** You don’t _have_ to, but I would appreciate it if you listened to me.

**Kurosaki:** …Alright.

**Murasame:** Seeing Kamii as nothing more than the grounds of your identity … Viewing Ichino and Yokoo as nothing more than hindrances, yet tricking them into thinking you like them…  Even in our conversations, you toy with me as though it’s entertaining to confuse me… You treat the world as if it were your stage.

**Kurosaki:** It is my stage. It is _my_ life, Murasame.

**Murasame:** And Kamii’s is Kamii’s! And Ichino’s is Ichino’s! And my life is my life! We’re all living, breathing people too, Kurosaki! You can’t treat the world as black and white, labeling people as this or that, treating people however suits you!

**Kurosaki:** I’ll repeat this statement just as I’ve done time and time again: and you don’t?

**Murasame:** No. I don’t, Kurosaki. Your bullshit excuses to try to put me at the same level as you are unsound.

**Kurosaki:** Mind explaining?

**Murasame:** I see the value in people. You may not believe it, but I do: I see the value in each and every one of my friends. They’re not commodities to me – they’re living, breathing people who create something substantial just by existing. I see what they add into my life, Kurosaki. That _includes_ you.

**Kurosaki:** What…?

**Murasame:** Our conversations…have enriched me more than you realize, Kurosaki. Because of them, I understand you better.

_Tarou stared at me in sheer horror, as if I just told him a terrible, grotesque story._

**Kurosaki:** You…understand me?

**Murasame:** Yes. Though it may be a bit…puzzling, I believe I understand you. And that’s why I find everything you’ve told me to be utterly ridiculous.

_Tarou took a step away from me._

**Kurosaki:** But… That’s impossible… How can _you_ possibly understand me… When I… When I-

**Murasame:** When you don’t even understand yourself?

**Kurosaki:** Grk…!

**Murasame:** It’s okay, Kurosaki. You don’t _need_ to understand yourself.

**Kurosaki:** What do you mean…?

**Murasame:** I think what you find so boring in my life is that, while I don’t 100% understand myself and see my flaws as you can see them, I’m content in that. You, however, can’t bear the idea of not understanding yourself… Which is where you build the grounds for your identity, specifically through Kamii.

_Tarou didn’t respond._

**Murasame:** But, in that…you begin to see the world as your stage and everything in it as your props while you play the role of the protagonist. Am I wrong?

**Kurosaki:** …How else am I supposed to view this life other than through the eyes of a performer? That’s all I’ve ever known – how to act. How to act my way through life, and use what’s around me to present a beautiful story.

_Tarou looked down at his feet._

**Kurosaki: …** Murasame.

**Murasame:** Kurosaki?

**Kurosaki:** I apologize. But, please – do not speak to me ever again.

**Murasame:** Why?!

**Kurosaki:** I cannot…bear this. You knowing me better than I myself. I will not be threatened, and I will not change simply because you were able to read through me.

**Murasame:** But, Kurosaki… We could be friends.

**Kurosaki:** No. We couldn’t. Because you’re a boring background character while I’m the beloved protagonist.

_Those were the last words Tarou and I exchanged in a private conversation. I wasn’t ashamed of what I said…nor did I regret it. However, a part of me wondered if anything I said ever did get through to Tarou, or if he considered his own actions because of me… It’s possible I would never know._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: can't make tarou not a cuck  
> well, that's the last freetime for this chapter! that means... Chapter 2 Is Next, BayBee  
> i hope i gave tsubasa and tarou a little more character, at least moreso than chapter 1 victims/murderers get in usual dangans..........


	12. Chapter 2: School Life Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's a 6,500 word christmas miracle

**Chapter 2: A Bright Era for Fallacious Youth**

**Part 1 of Mall Life**

_I jerked awake around midnight and found there was no hope in me falling back to sleep. Throughout the night – or, really, the evening - while I slept, the same reoccurring nightmare haunted me and kept me from going into a deep sleep… The image of Tsubasa’s body. Tarou’s execution. This last one, the one that finally kept my eyes open, shook me to the core._

_In it, I was laying down - that much I knew. But, I couldn’t see. The world was black and my head was throbbing. I couldn’t move or flutter my eyes. All I could hear…were screams. Blood-curdling screams. They sounded as though they were both right next to my ear and miles away. Lasted for an eternity. At some point, though, almost in an instant, the screaming stopped. The world had gone silent, empty. I tried to move, but I still couldn’t. My eyes wouldn’t open. All I felt was the throbbing in my head and the beating of my heart. Something started tapping far away… Once… Twice… The sound got closer and closer…_

_That’s when I woke up and found myself staring at the chrysanthemum that lay on my desk._

_I ended up breaking the nighttime rule and leaving my room. It felt stuffy in there, as though all the air was being sucked from it, borrowing from my lungs next. I scolded myself: “If I couldn’t follow the rules, how could I expect anyone else to?” But, I also expected that I could keep everyone safe and alive. Everyone expected that._

_I couldn’t._

_I kept my head low walking down the concourses. I shut my eyes when passing Sundollar – I couldn’t bear to see…_ her, _broken and bloody and pleading. I just rushed past and to the food courts tables. I sat at the end of one, the one that everyone would gather to in the mornings… It was going to be missing two people._

_Hours I sat there, staring off into the nothingness that lay beyond the elephantine window in the back of the food court. Is that what Tsubasa’s seeing right now? Is it what Tarou’s seeing right now? Or are they in heaven, like Tarou claimed they would be? Does heaven look like the blackness that surrounds this mall? I never really had a chance to contemplate death before – it was always in the back of my mind. In fact, I never believed I’d come across it… Ever. Some days, I forgot I could even die. I forgot others could die._

_They can. I can._

_The darkness was unmoving, oppressive. Maybe I wasn’t cut out to be the group’s leader. I shouldn’t give up – I tell myself and others that all the time. Never give up. The darkness loomed. But, because of the hope I incited in everyone, no one was prepared for what was to come. Tsubasa wasn’t prepared. No! They need the hope! Hope is what’ll bring us together! The darkness rippled. In any case, maybe I should cut down on the motivational speeches-_

_…_

_The darkness rippled? Something moved in the darkness!_

_I tiptoed towards the massive window, past Monokuma’s pedestal. It took up the entire back wall of the food court, but I still moved until I was next to the glass. I looked to my left and found nothing. I looked to my right-_

_And found a pair of blank, lizard-like slits for eyes staring back at me. My heart skipped a beat._

**Murasame:** GAH!

_I jumped, falling back and onto the ground. Hard. It hurt. I heard a small voice behind me._

**???:** S-Soshun! Are you okay?!

_I looked behind me, back at the tables, to find Karen and Kotomi. Karen jogged up to me and helped me back onto my feet._

**Murasame:** Y-Yeah, I’m fine, thanks… There… There was something in the window…!

 **Kisaragi:** There was…?

 **Murasame:** Yeah! Look-

_I pointed to where the pair of eyes were, but they were gone. I blinked._

**Murasame:** There…was something there…

 **Ikuta:** Yep, Soshun’s going delusional. I’m surprised you’re even up this early, though!

 **Kisaragi:** Did you get any sleep last night? You have terrible bags under your eyes! Here, let’s go sit at the table…

_Kotomi and Karen quickly dismissed what I said as a sleepy delusion. But… I swear I saw it. I swear I saw a pair of eyes out there! I swiped another quick glance at the window before Karen sat me down… But there was still nothing. Just the oppressive, looming darkness of beyond the window._

_It turns out, while I was feeling sorry for myself and seeing ghosts, things were changing in the mall, Kotomi told me while Karen was getting us all breakfast._

**Ikuta:** Yeah, the security gate that blocked the concourse in across from Kacy’s? Up! And there’s a new store open next to Vitamin World! Well, it’s actually a Jumper’s turned into a gym, but I digress. Did you really not notice when you were walking past?!

 **Murasame:** No… I wasn’t exactly sightseeing when I was heading here. I was…trying to keep my gaze away from…

_I couldn’t say it. Some part of me felt if I said it, it would confirm everything that happened yesterday…as though yesterday wasn’t enough to confirm yesterday. But, Kotomi bluntly finished my sentence for me._

**Ikuta:** Kamii’s dead body? Yeah, about that… It’s gone.

 **Murasame:** Huh?

 **Ikuta:** Gone, disappeared, poof! Like it never even happened. Hell, even the Monokuma statue was replaced. While me and Karen stood there, confused as hell, Monokuma appeared.

 **Murasame:** What did he say…?

 **Ikuta:** He stashed the body somewhere and cleaned up the place. Didn’t want it to smell, I guess. Then, he told us why the concourse was open.

_Then, Kotomi attempted the best Monokuma voice she could manage._

**Ikuta:** “For every successful trial, I’ll open up a new section of the mall! That way you guys will aaaaalways have something to look forward to when there’s a murder! Upupupu!”

 **Murasame:** Thank god you’re not the Ultimate Impressionist.

_Kotomi hit my arm right when Karen approached us with a bag of food from Rooster’s Head._

**Kisaragi:** Iku- Erm, Kotomi! Don’t hit Soshun! He’s tired and might bruise!

 **Ikuta:** Oh-ho… I wish Karen would worry about me like that!

_Karen’s face turned red within three seconds. She plopped herself next to me, hiding her face under her bangs. I didn’t really get it, but the food smelled good!_

_Eventually, the Monokuma morning announcement sounded over the intercom. I realized it was awfully early for Kotomi to be up, but Karen asked her to wake up this early so she wouldn’t be alone this morning. Karen would usually spend her mornings with Tsubasa._

_Tsubasa…_

_As we ate breakfast, the rest of the student council started to trickle in. Asukasei first… He made no effort to speak with us. Karen wanted to go up to him and apologize for what she said, but Kotomi stopped her. Soon after, Daiki and Tomohiko came in… Then Suzuko… Sousuke… Kiriko… Shouji… Then Aiko. Ryouta didn’t come soon after Aiko as usual, though – he was probably still asleep. So, we all sat at the table (besides Asukasei, of course) and talked about the new changes – the security gate to the concourse and the new gym. Suzuko was especially excited about that topic._

**Kashiki:** You can only do so much in your own room! It’s so nice to be able to finally exercise in this stuffy old mall! My blood has been itching to get a little sweaty!

 **Murasame:** Your blood?

 **Kashiki:** My _blood!_

_No one argued with that._

_Everyone struggled to have a good night’s rest last night it seemed too. Everyone either had bags under their eyes or couldn’t stop yawning... Except Sousuke probably hid his fatigue under his make-up. Kiriko, surprisingly, didn’t bother with make-up this morning, though. In fact, she looked the worst among all of us – her eyes were bloodshot and her face blotchy. Sousuke offered to do her make-up for her, but she declined. She was obviously taking Tsubasa’s death the worst of all of us…_

_11 am came and went, and Ryouta was nowhere to be seen. Kotomi considered getting Ryouta out of bed herself, but when she stood up, we finally saw him coming down the concourse… With his head held low and his shoulders slumped. His face seemed a little puffy, too… Was he crying?_

_Something seemed to wash over Kotomi, and her voice softened._

**Ikuta:** Ryouta?

_Ryouta looked up at Kotomi, teary-eyed. He was about to burst into tears… It was obvious. He suddenly hugged Kotomi, burying his face in her shoulder. Sousuke and Kiriko stood up from their seats while Kotomi held him, rubbing his back._

**Ikuta:** Hey there, little guy… It’s alright. What’s wrong?

_Her entire demeanor took a complete 180 degree turn. She seemed to calm down and her entire stature seemed to be more…motherly._

**Someya:** …I-I… I had a bad dream.

 **Ikuta:** A nightmare?

 **Someya:** Yeah… You got shot. I-In the head. I thought… I thought maybe it was a dream, b-but I wouldn’t wake up… And you just…stayed dead…

_Ryouta sniffed. The food court went quiet – everyone knew why he was having that sort of dream. But still, Kotomi rubbed his back and soothed him._

**Ikuta:** It’s alright, little man… I’m still here. See? Right here, breathing and alive. And I’m not going anywhere, okay? I promise.

_Ryouta pulled away from Kotomi to look her in the eye and nod. But, he still seemed incredibly upset and…unconvinced, even. However, support seemed to come from an unexpected source, for Suzuko suddenly jumped from her seat. She hopped behind Ryouta and grabbed his shoulders, startling him for a second._

**Kashiki:** It’s okay, little guy! As long as we all stick together, that bad dream will never happen, alright? I know it won’t! It’s just a dream!

_Suzuko gave him a kind smile. Ryouta blushed._

**Someya:** Y-Yeah…

_Others from the council started to chip in._

**Kubou:** Kashiki’s right, you know! You don’t have anything to worry about, Someya!

 **Umesawa:** Yeah, so buck up, kiddo! There’s nothing to cry about!

_Ryouta frowned at Aiko, but that frown was immediately erased when Sousuke came up behind him and put him in a chokehold._

**Ichino:** See that, little buddy? Everyone’s on your side, so there’s nothing to worry about!

_Ryouta didn’t say anything in response, but he did flash one of the bigger smiles I’ve seen him give the entire time we’ve been locked in here. It was refreshing. Everyone seemed refreshed after seeing Ryouta smile…except Kiriko, who seemed lost in herself._

_After Ryouta finally got his breakfast in, it was a little past noon. Asukasei had already left the food court at this point, disappearing to who-knows-where. Karen brought up splitting up for investigating the mall again._

**Kisaragi:** It might not bring us any closer to escaping, but it saves us time and energy when we all have only one place to concentrate on…

 **Murasame:** Karen’s r-

 **Ikuta:** Karen’s RIGHT!

_Was there a point in interrupting me?_

**Murasame:**...We should all split up, then. Do pairs sound good?

 **Gouryoku:** Doesn’t that leave someone without a partner? Considering Hino’s already left.

 **Murasame:** I don’t mind being by myself.

 **Umesawa:** Oh, Smellysame’s so brave, isn’t he!

_Getting your two-cents in for the day, I see._

_Everyone started to pair off. Shouji and Daiki, naturally, were partners while Aiko claimed Tomohiko before anyone could even ask. Ryouta seemed to gravitate towards Kotomi until Suzuko tapped his shoulder._

**Kashiki:** Why don’t we go together, little Someya? I wanted to check out the gym, if that’s okay with you!

_Ryouta looked shocked at first, then fiddled with the stuffed dinosaur in his jacket’s pocket, not making eye contact with her for a few moments. He started to blush again._

**Someya:** O-Okay… Miss Kashiki…

 **Ikuta & Ichino: **_Miss_ Kashiki?

_Kotomi and Sousuke spoke in unison, staring as Ryouta followed Suzuko down the concourse. I…didn’t see the problem with him calling her “miss”, but they looked at him like he had just committed treason._

_Sousuke paired with Kiriko, seemingly almost helping her walk. His undivided attention was on her, but her attention was off somewhere else. She didn’t walk with the usual stride that she prided herself with – it was a bit clumsy, as though she didn’t know where she was going._

_Eventually, it was just Kotomi, Karen, and I in the food court. Karen turned to me, seemingly to ask a question, but then Kotomi grabbed her shoulders and yelled…_

**Ikuta:** MINE! You can’t have her!

_…before running off with Karen, hand-in-hand, with the latter tripping over her own feet with surprise. I stood there, dumbfounded for a moment, before shaking my head and regaining my senses. That’s when I realized something:_

_Being alone is lonely._

_Oh well, I thought to myself. I walked alone, heading for the first store I found in the new concourse: Hot n’ Steamy Kitchenware, located at the corner of the new concourse and the food court’s. It was an…interesting name for a store, to say the least._

_Entering it, I found I was beat by Aiko and Tomohiko. Tomohiko was looking under shelves and checking the knives that were lying about while Aiko was…waving a frying pan around._

**Murasame:** Uh… Hey there.

 **Umesawa:** Stinkysame attacks! Koko counterattacks with The Cast Iron of Doom!

_Aiko swung at my face, missing my nose by a few centimeters. I fell back for the second time that day while Aiko chuckled to herself._

**Umesawa:** Teehee! Wasn’t that great!

 **Murasame:** I-If almost killing me is great, then yeah!

 **Umesawa:** I wasn’t gonna kill you, Stinkysame! I was defending myself!

_From what? The last shreds of my self-esteem?_

_Tomohiko heard the commotion and walked over to help me up onto my feet._

**Gouryoku:** Koko, what did I say about swinging that pan around?

 **Umesawa:** Oooh, but Toto! I need something to defend myself with! What if someone comes to my room in the middle of the night and tries to kill me? Like Grossasame!

 **Murasame:** I won’t be doing that because I’ll be too busy sleeping.

 **Umesawa:** That’s what all murderers say!

 **Gouryoku:** Koko.

_Aiko sighed._

**Umesawa:** I’m sorry…

_I was in complete and utter shock._

**Murasame:** Um… It’s fine. You just want to defend yourself, anyway. Just…don’t swing that near my face again, alright?

 **Umesawa:** Yay! Stinkysame forgave me!

_Aiko clapped her hands together, the pan tucked under her arm. Tomohiko turned to me._

**Gouryoku:** There was actually something we were talking about that was bothering us, Murasame.

 **Murasame:** What was it?

 **Umesawa:** Oh, oh! I wanna tell him! Isn’t it weird that we’re in a mall?

 **Murasame:** Is…that a trick question?

 **Umesawa:** No, no, hear me out! Think about all the renovations the bear did to this place! He even put bedrooms in a big clothing store and a giant fountain in the shape of him! When did he get all the time and money to do that, huh?

 **Gouryoku:** And how was he able to do all of this without anyone noticing up to the point of us waking up here? The government, police officials… Don’t you think any of them would’ve noticed a project this expansive going on before our kidnapping? Especially since malls are usually located deep within cities.

 **Murasame:** I…didn’t even think about that, honestly. I kind of just accepted it.

 **Gouryoku:** We all did. I didn’t consider this until Koko brought it up to me the night before last.

 **Umesawa:** Wouldn’t it be easier and more discrete to put us somewhere else more… I don’t know, easy! Like…a school or something! An abandoned one! Or maybe a warehouse!

 _It did seem incredibly odd to put us in a mall now that Aiko and Tomohiko brought it to my attention… It’s not exactly my first thought when a mass kidnapping is in consideration. Tomohiko was right: with all the renovations in here, there was no doubt that_ some _higher-up should’ve noticed something was going on here. What mall was this, anyway? It was oddly shaped and quite small, I gathered from the map we were given in our e-Handbooks… What’s the significance of putting us here? Why put us here?_

_After some more discussion, I left Tomohiko and Aiko to investigate the rest of the store (all they found so far were mass quantities of incredibly sharp and dangerous kitchen products, most likely conveniently placed by Monokuma). I headed to the clothing store across from the kitchenware store, and this time it was a clothing store with actual clothes in it. It was called High Roller’s Gothic Fantasy, and it was filled with dark, depressing Lolita-esque fashion. There were some cute things in there too, like cat-ear hoodies and dresses covered with large, pink bows._

_There, I found Kotomi and Karen, who were both staring at a mannequin that was wearing a…revealing outfit, to say the least. As far as I could tell, it was lingerie. They didn’t notice me come in._

**Ikuta:** So, Karen, what do you say about wearing-

 **Murasame:** _No._

_Kotomi and Karen both jumped._

**Kisaragi:** Soshun!

 **Ikuta:** Soshun…

_Karen sounded happy. Kotomi sounded pissed. I cleared my throat._

**Murasame:** Uh. Hey.

 **Kisaragi:** Soshun, Soshun! You’ll never guess what we found!

 **Murasame:** What’s that, Karen?

 **Kisaragi:** Those cute animal hats with the paw mittens! I always wanted those! Look, look!

_Karen skipped over to one of the displays in the back and grabbed a dog-earred hat with paw mittens attached to them. She put on both the hat and the mittens and turned to Kotomi and I, waving at us, a sparkle in her eye like a child on Christmas morning. I never saw her so…child-like before._

**Murasame:** D’aw…

_Kotomi bit her forefinger._

**Ikuta:** Why is she so damned _cute?!_

_While Karen distracted herself with the cuter accessories in the bleak clothing store, Kotomi and I searched around for any sort of clues. Unfortunately, but expectedly, we found nothing. Halfway through, though, I noticed I was dragging my feet and it took an extra amount of energy to pull myself up when I leaned down. No doubt my lack of sleep attributed to that…_

_Suddenly, something slapped my shoulder. It was Kotomi._

**Ikuta:** Don’t worry your little head, Soshun.

 **Murasame:** Huh?

 **Ikuta:** Kamii’s death’s beating you up, right?

_She was the only one in the group who was so open about mentioning the deaths yesterday. It was like it didn’t affect her…_

**Ikuta:** No one blames you, you know.

_I didn’t respond to that, mostly because I didn’t believe it._

**Ikuta:** You didn’t kill her, right? Right. Kurosaki did. And Kurosaki wouldn’t have done it if it wasn’t for Monokuma. Well… Hino too. Man, that guys sucks! The point is, though, you had nothing to do with it.

 **Murasame:** …It wouldn’t have happened if I was a better leader.

 **Ikuta:** Pretty sure if you were the president of Russia, something would’ve still happened. We’re in a sticky situation, you know. Things aren’t gonna run as smoothly as we would like.

 **Murasame:** How can you be so calm about it?! How can you just say this is something that was “just going to happen anyway”?

_I realized I raised my voice a little too much. I looked over at Karen – I didn’t want her to think we were arguing and worry her. But, she was still distracted with all the cute accessories. I looked back at Kotomi, whose face was now in a grimace._

**Ikuta:** I don’t like it, Soshun, I really don’t. Hell, I’ve got more to lose than any of you.

_Ryouta. Sousuke. Kiriko. And now Karen and I._

**Ikuta:** But… Freaking out and breaking down the minute things go wrong isn’t going to fix anything, right? It’s better if we just keep our heads high.

 **Murasame:** …You’re right. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped at you.

 **Ikuta:** Nah, it’s fine. You’re sleep deprived. And you’re our leader. Just remember that no one blames you and that we are a group – you don’t have to think we’re all your responsibility, okay?

_I nodded. I didn’t realize Kotomi could be so genuinely caring, but after seeing her comfort Ryouta earlier, it shouldn’t come as a surprise anymore. Karen hopped up to us with a small box of plastic crafts in her hands. I asked her what it was for, but she just blushed and shook her head._

_I pat Karen’s head and waved at Kotomi before leaving High Roller’s. I didn’t notice it before, but next to Hot n’ Steamy were two other places that were open: a salon called Good Snips and a make-up store called Plethora. I already knew I wasn’t going to be the first one who checked them out, and I knew exactly who I was going to run into._

_Surprisingly though, when I entered Good Snips, I only found Kiriko, who was…crying?!_

**Murasame:** Nishizawa? Are you alright?!

_Kiriko turned to me. I realized they were crocodile tears – otherwise the make-up she was applying at that moment was going to run._

**Nishizawa:** Oh, Murasame… I’ve never been happier!

_A complete 180 degree turn from this morning._

**Nishizawa:** A salon? _And_ a make-up store? Oh! Oh, Monokuma must’ve been catering to me! It makes all the times that pervert bear called me “Ms. Kiriko” worth it! Now, no one’s allowed to murder anyone else.

 **Murasame:** I…don’t think anyone really wanted to?

_I looked around the salon._

**Murasame:** Where’s Ichino?

 **Nishizawa:** In Plethora, sobbing and trying out everything it has to offer probably. He was so ecstatic to see these two places, he started crying on the spot. We’ve basically reserved them now; I hope you understand, Murasame.

 **Murasame:** It’s fine, I don’t mind. The Ultimate Cosmetologist and Fashionista could probably do more with these two places than any of us ever could!

 **Nishizawa:** You truly are a pleasurable boy, now aren’t you?

_Kiriko gave me a smile, but it seemed forced and filled with sorrow. Despite these new places, the events that transpired yesterday were still haunting her. No amount of make-up or hairspray could change the fact that her best friend was…gone. I blamed myself for Tsubasa and Tarou’s deaths, but, after what we learned in the trial, there was no doubt Kiriko blamed herself for what happened._

**Murasame:** Um… Nishizawa-

 **Nishizawa:** I know that tone. Sousuke has been speaking to me with that tone all day. Please don’t talk to me if you mean to console me.

 **Murasame:** Oh… I’m sorry. I just thought…

 **Nishizawa:** I appreciate the sentiment, Murasame. But I truly don’t want to talk about it.

_Her eyes were beginning to tear up._

**Murasame:** I-I understand. I won’t bring it up again.

 **Nishizawa:** Thank you…

_Right at that moment, Sousuke burst into the salon with bright red lipstick in his hand._

**Ichino:** Kiriko! I’ve been- Oh, hey, Murasame!

 **Murasame:** Hey, Ichino.

 **Ichino:** Kiriko! I’ve been calling your name for five minutes now!

 **Nishizawa:** Hm? You have? I didn’t hear you.

 **Murasame:** I didn’t hear you, either… And I just got here.

 **Ichino:** Really? I was shouting at the top of my lungs! I found a color that would look great with your-

_Without warning, Monokuma appeared Sousuke, shouting with his signature, “Ta-dah! Monokuma appears!” Sousuke screamed, dropping the lipstick he had in his hand and hiding behind me for protection._

**Murasame:** What do you want, bear?

 **Monokuma:** My, my! Murasame’s being awfully rebellious, isn’t he! What happened to “Mr. Monokuma”?

 **Nishizawa:** Just say what you need to say. That’s the only reason you’re here, right?

 **Monokuma:** Maybe I just wanted to hang out with you guys…

 **Nishizawa:** Go find someone else to hang out with, then.

 **Monokuma:** Wait, wait! There _is s_ omething I wanted to say!

 **Ichino:** W-Well then, say it!

 **Monokuma:** The reason neither of you could hear Ichino was… Drum roll, please!

_Silence._

**Monokuma:** Ugh, you guys aren’t any fun! Well, the reason is that all these stores are soundproof!

 **Murasame:** Soundproof?

 **Monokuma:** Yep! Just like your rooms! It’s so that way no one can hear you scream while you’re getting murdered! It’s why no one heard Ms. Poison Oak scream while her boyfriend gutted her up like a-

_Suddenly, Kiriko bashed the sole of her platform shoe into Monokuma’s face, sending him flying across the salon._

**Ichino:** K-Kiriko! Th-That’s-!

 **Nishizawa:** Against the rules, I know. I could give less of a shit right now.

_Her tone was coarse and monotone. Monokuma marched up to us with a shoe print on his face, fuming._

**Monokuma:** Hey, hey! What do the rules say about violence against the headmaster, huh? I oughta-

 **Nishizawa:** Kill me? Do it. See if I care. But let’s be clear, _bear,_ that I still stand much taller than you and always will.

_Kiriko’s demeanor was…terrifying. But understandable. Monokuma started to pant._

**Monokuma:** O-Oh… Ms. Kiriko… You always know how to fluff my stuffing, don’t you…

 **Ichino:** Will you stop being a creep for once and go away!

_Monokuma growled._

**Monokuma:** Fine! I’ll let this go for now, Ms. Kiriko. But, I’ll let you know this: you just took the “free life” pass from someone who may decide to…act out against me later. And that’ll also be all on you! Bwahaha!

_Monokuma disappeared from thin air once again. Sousuke came out of hiding and picked up the lipstick he dropped on the floor. Kiriko was visibly shaken by what Monokuma said, but she played it off and went back to applying make-up on herself. When Sousuke offered to do it for her, Kiriko just snatched the lipstick from his hands and put it on herself, ignoring his offer completely. Sousuke was a bit taken back, but didn’t say anything about it._

_After having a short conversation about the salon and the make-up store with Sousuke (he said he was going to put together a secret stash of make-up in the salon, and I was one of the chosen few to know about it), I left the salon and the couple in their own awkward silence._

_The end of this concourse had another large department store at the end of it – however, unlike Kacy’s, this one was blocked by a security gate and was unnamed. Even though I already knew there was no going in, I still walked up to it and shook the gate to confirm that it was locked tight. My attention turned to the side of the concourse that High Roller’s was on and found a GamersGo a few boarded stores down from the gothic clothing store. When I walked in, I didn’t find video games lining the walls, though… Instead, I found arcade machines. The gaming store was renovated to be an arcade._

_In the corner, I found Shouji and Daiki playing a zombie shooter game and not investigating the area. Shouji was shouting and screaming, ducking whenever a zombie bashed against the screen. Daiki, on the other hand, was eerily calm and didn’t flinch once when a zombie leaped out from the shadows. He was beating Shouji by an impressive margin._

**Murasame:** Hey, you two.

_Shouji screamed and swung his gun around, pistol-whipping me. Thankfully, I didn’t fall onto the ground for a third time that day – I just had an aching bruise on my nose now._

**Yokoo:** Oh, shit! Sorry about that, dude!

_Suddenly, Shouji’s screen started flashing. He got killed by a zombie that jumped off a roof and onto his character. Daiki’s screen, on the other hand, flashed an image of a trophy._

**Kubou:** Haha! That’s 4-1, Shouji!

 **Yokoo:** Not fair! Murasame distracted me! This time doesn’t count, man!

 **Kubou:** Huh? Murasame?

_Daiki finally turned around to see me._

**Kubou:** Hey, Murasame! Why’re you rubbing your nose?

 **Murasame:** Oh, you know. Allergies.

 **Kubou:** I completely understand!

_Shouji and Daiki put the guns back in their holsters. They told me they didn’t find anything in the arcade – there was a window in the back, but it was just like all the others. It was like a painting that was nailed into the wall and all they could see beyond it was a pitch blackness. So, they decided to kill some time in there before regrouping with the others._

**Kubou:** This arcade is the perfect place for everyone to bond, don’t you think?

 **Murasame:** Yeah, actually, especially with the Tap Tap Uprising dance pads! I’m pretty sure Monokuma only threw this place in so we wouldn’t complain about boredom, though.

 **Yokoo:** Doesn’t mean we can’t make this place a place of bonding! Brotherhood!

 **Murasame:** Brotherhood?

 **Kubou:** Yeah, Brotherhood! Doesn’t “Brotherhood” sound more united than “student council”?

 **Murasame:** Well, yeah, but I don’t think the girls will like it too much.

 **Yokoo:** Siblinghood, then!

 **Murasame:** Why the sudden name change for the group?

 **Kubou:** Shouji, Kashiki, and I were talking about it, and…

 **Yokoo:** We can’t let you and Ikuta do all the work, you know!

 **Murasame:** Doing what?

 **Kubou:** Uniting us all as a group! That’s all you two have been doing since we got here, and we don’t want all that weight to fall on your shoulders! It’ll wear you out to the point you’ll be exhausted, especially when we need you two most!

 **Yokoo:** So we’re gonna help you! Daiki, Kashiki, and I are gonna do all we can to bring the entire group together so no one will wanna murder another!

 **Murasame:** You guys don’t have to worry about that…

 **Kubou:** Sure we do! We’re a group, right? It’s everyone’s responsibilities to bring everyone together, not just our president’s and vice president’s!

 **Yokoo:** We’ll still need you two when it comes to pointing us all in the right direction, but we can’t expect you guys to do everything yourselves, you know!

_Shouji and Daiki flashed huge smiles at me. I couldn’t help but smile back._

**Murasame:** Thanks, guys. Really, it’s appreciated.

 **Yokoo:** It’s no problem, broski!

 **Kubou:** Just be sure to take care of yourself, alright? I couldn’t help but notice how tired you looked this morning…

 **Yokoo:** Yeah, everyone noticed! We were all pretty worried about you, dude. Worried about Nishizawa, too.

 **Murasame:** Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine! It was just…a rough night.

 **Yokoo:** I’ll say! I couldn’t get over the fact I was the dude’s alibi…

_I didn’t really think about it before, but Shouji must hold a bit of blame in his own heart. He did fall for Tarou’s trick so he could have an alibi…_

**Murasame:** Don’t blame yourself, Shouji. I’m sure any of us would’ve fallen for his trick!

 **Yokoo:** …Yeah, I guess…

_Shouji didn’t sound convinced, but he kept assuring me everything was fine. The three of us talked for a bit before I waved them off, leaving them to a last few matches of killing zombies. The last thing I heard was Shouji screaming._

_Since I reached the end of the concourse, I figured my last stop would be the Jumper’s that opened up next to Vitamin Planet. Heading over there, though, I noticed just how short the concourse was – aren’t mall concourses usually longer and bigger? In fact, thinking on it, I realized the other two concourses were relatively short as well. The was an awfully small mall… Were malls supposed to be this tiny?_

_I already knew who to expect in Jumper’s since they announced that’s where they were going, and sure enough I found them – Suzuko, who was checking out the equipment, and Ryouta, who was sitting on one of those aerobic step platforms. I approached him since Suzuko seemed in the zone and in heaven._

**Murasame:** Hey there, Someya. Mind if I sat next to you?

_Ryouta shrugged and shook his head. I sat down next to him and we discussed what he and Suzuko found. Supposedly, there were two miniscule locker rooms in the back of the gym, each barely large enough to fit one person. One locker room had lockers for each of the guys while the other had lockers for the girls._

**Someya:** The lockers are opened using our e-Handbooks… Like our rooms are at Kacy’s. There’s nothing in them though – Miss Kashiki and I already opened ours. All we found were gym clothes in our size.

_At that point, Suzuko pulled herself away from the gym equipment and approached us._

**Kashiki:** Hey there, Murasame! How’s investigating going?

 **Murasame:** I haven’t done much myself, but I’ve been able to hear what everyone else has found so far. This is my last stop, in fact.

 **Kashiki:** Aw! Save the best for last, I guess!

_Suzuko giggled. Ryouta seemed unfazed. In fact, he even excused himself from the conversation and just…meandered around the gym. His dream was obviously still affecting him._

**Kashiki:** Poor little guy…

 **Murasame:** I know… That must’ve been an awful dream.

 **Kashiki:** He told me about it in more detail. I’d be traumatized too, honestly. Especially since…

 **Murasame:** Especially since?

 **Kashiki:** Well, he seems really lonely here. He has Ikuta and Ichino… I see him talk to Nishizawa sometimes… But that’s it. I don’t really see him talk to anyone else…

 **Murasame:** Aren’t him and Koko friends?

 **Kashiki:** What gave you that idea?

 **Murasame:** They investigated together yesterday.

 **Kashiki:** Oh… Little Someya told me about that. Koko had thrown Mr. Turtle – that’s one of his stuffed animals! – into TME in an attempt to steal the kitty on his head.

_Aiko and Ryouta stumbling on the clock wasn’t by chance…it was the product of bullying!_

**Kashiki:** It makes me sad to see someone so lonely… So, I’m going to fix that! I’m going to be little Someya’s first real friend here! In fact, I’m going to make sure everyone’s friends with everyone before we leave this place!

 **Murasame:** You’re really confident we’re going to leave soon, huh?

 **Kashiki:** Yep! There’s no doubt the police are already looking for us! I’m sure our families are all worried sick! We’ll be outta here in no time! Until then, we all should try our hardest to get along! But, you already know that, don’t you Mr. President?

_Suzuko and I both laughed until we heard something slam against the floor. We turned to see that Ryouta had dropped one of the smaller weights from a shelf._

**Someya:** Oops…

_He tried to pick it up with both hands, but it didn’t even budge from the ground._

**Kashiki:** Here, let me!

_Suzuko jogged up to him and grabbed the weight. Unfortunately, she couldn’t make it budge, either._

**Someya:** I thought you were super athletic, Miss Kashiki…

 **Kashiki:** I’m a track runner, not a weight lifter! Hey, Murasame! Why don’t you try?

_I was hesitant, but, really, could I do any worse than them? In fact, it wasn’t that big – I was pretty sure I could manage it! I strolled up to the weight, confident in my abilities, and grabbed it with one hand-_

_-and I jerked on it so hard that, when it didn’t budge, I flew back and fell for the third time that day. Ryouta snorted._

**Murasame:** Stop.

 **Someya:** Smooth.

 **Murasame:** _Stop._

_I looked at the side of the weight to see just how heavy it was. No doubt that this weight was a considerable-_

_Twenty pounds._

**Kashiki:** Why don’t we just…leave it here and let someone else take care of it? Like Gouryoku…

_Ryouta and I nodded. The three of us left Jumper’s and agreed to never speak about this to anyone._

_When we arrived at the food court, Aiko, Tomohiko, Karen, and Kotomi were already there. Aiko and Tomohiko already got some food while Karen played around with her new box of crafts she got from High Roller’s. Kotomi, on the other hand, was waiting with one of those small alpaca plushies, no doubt from the gothic clothing store. Ryouta’s eyes sparkled when she handed it to him._

**Ikuta:** Look what I found, just for you! I know you mentioned looking for an alpacasso in this color!

 **Someya:** I-I was! I was! Thank you, sis, seriously!

 **Ikuta:** Haha, I’m glad you like it! Now, come on, let’s go get some lunch. Tegas Bob’s® is callin’ my name!

_Kotomi held out her hand and Ryouta grabbed it without hesitation. They walked off like that, an older sister with her little brother._

**Murasame:** They really are like siblings, huh?

 **Kashiki:** Yeah! I wonder if they really are related, though? I mean, Ikuta and Ichino don’t share a last name. What’s up with that?

 **???:** We have different dads!

_Suzuko and I both jumped. We turned to find Sousuke behind us._

**Kashiki:** Oh, really?

 **Ichino:** Yeah. It’s a long story, but basically you could say Kotomi’s dad’s my step-dad.

 **Murasame:** “Could say”?

 **Ichino:** Like I said, long story!

_Sousuke told us Kiriko wasn’t feeling good as they were walking back, so he escorted her to her room to rest._

**Kashiki:** You should do that too, Murasame. You already caught up with everyone, right?

 **Murasame:** Yeah, but…

 **Ichino:** No “buts”! You’re like a walking zombie right now! If you don’t walk back, I’ll carry you back!

_Sousuke took a step towards me, but I threw my hands up defensively._

**Murasame:** Okay, okay! I’ll go rest for an hour or so. Are you sure you guys don’t need me around, though?

 **Kashiki:** Not enough that it’ll make you kill over, Murasame! Your health comes first!

 **Ichino:** We’ll be fine. Besides, we have Kotomi if we need somewhat-of-an-okay leader!

_Suddenly, a plastic knife cut through the air, past my ear, and almost hit Sousuke in the eye. Sousuke ducked to the ground and screamed. We heard Kotomi yell from Tegas Bob’s®:_

**Ikuta:** I heard that!

_It was amazing how different she treated her brothers when one was suffering._

_I said goodbye to Suzuko and Sousuke and watched them as they plopped down next to Karen, who was enamored with tying together something colorful. I left the food court and started towards Kacy’s…_

_…But, when I passed by the kitchenware store, I remembered something. I took a detour, slipping inside and passed all the knives, ladles, whisks, twine, and the like. I found where the cups where and found a glass one that wasn’t too big nor was it too small. I plucked it off the shelf it was on and left the store. I met up with Daiki and Shouji leaving it, telling them I was going to go rest. I swung by the restrooms first, though, and filled the cup up with water. I headed straight to my room, taking no other stops along the way._

_There, on my desk, waited the chrysanthemum, still as vibrant and perky as I found it the night before. I picked it up and submerged its stem in the water. Though it was already quite spirited, it seemed to liven up even more in the glass. I smiled, but it was only then when I realized just how much exhaustion had overtaken me. There was a buzzing in my head that had no intention of ceasing. It only did so after I nearly flung myself onto my bed, but not before my feet dragged on the floor as though they dangled from my ankles. My eyes took no time to close once my head hit my pillow…_

_…But before I finally descended into sleep, something scratched against the walls. I remembered the creature in the darkness. Then, I fell into it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO GET OUT between finals and christmas and chapter 2's case generally kicking my ass this chapter is a piece of shit  
> two things:  
> \- parts may be longer than they were before mostly so i can get more character dev in (bc i couldn't really with the space i allocated w chapter 1 especially with tsubasa and tarou, leading me to stuff all their characterization in their freetimes)  
> \- chapter 2's daily life is PLANNED 5 parts long, shouldn't be longer, may be shorter. deadly life should be around the same amount. so around 8-10 parts for chapter 2. YAY  
> HOPE U GUYS DON'T MIND NOW IT'S TIME TO FULL THROTTLE INTO CHAPTER 2  
> EDIT: mistake? what mistake. there was no dance pad mistake haha im so tired fam


	13. Chapter 2: School Life Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i forgot to advo the fic's [twitter](https://twitter.com/sousukeichino) last time, which has turned more into a "rting every stuco art i see" account but

**Chapter 2: A Bright Era for Fallacious Youth**

**Part 2 of Mall Life**

_The next few days of our mall life was relatively peaceful. Monokuma had yet to come to us with another motive and tensions began to ease amongst all of us. Kiriko slowly came back to her usual self, spending most of her time in Good Snips and Plethora. Ryouta eventually got over his bad dream, smiling more again (he did spend a good portion of his time with Suzuko now, though). Even Asukasei was relatively tame – he didn’t threaten my life once! He just stayed away from the group and in his room most of the time. Things were finally looking up… Hope was spreading amongst us once again, and I was growing increasingly confident that no one was going to murder another again-_

_*DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG*_

_Maybe._

_I sighed, plopping a stack of books on my desk – Karen had given me some of hers so I could put them in my empty shelves – and opened the door to find Kotomi, ready to ruin my life. Except…_

_She was sweating, wide-eyed. Panic-stricken. My weariness faded and my heart lurched._

**Murasame:** Kotomi? What happened?

**Ikuta:** I-It’s terrible! It’s horrible! Soshun, come with me, quick!

_She grabbed my wrist and hauled me away. She was cold…or was that me? I had gone cold. Her panic could only mean one thing…_

_…I thought, until she dragged me behind some fake bushes facing Jumper’s. At the window was Ryouta, peering into the gym. At what, I wasn’t sure._

**Murasame:** Kotomi, why are we here?

**Ikuta:** Don’t you see? It’s terrible! Ryouta hit puberty!

**Murasame:** What.

**Ikuta:** Look, look! Look in the gym!

_I squinted, trying to get a clearer view of inside Jumper’s. That’s when I realized Suzuko was in there, running on a treadmill._

**Murasame:** There’s…Kashiki. And?

**Ikuta:** And? And?! Ryouta’s _peeping_ on her!

**Murasame:** Peeping on her doing what? Maintaining a healthy heart?

**Ikuta:** Soshun, are you fucking stupid? She’s wearing a _sports bra!_ Those things are flopping at a rate of 70 bounces a minute, Soshun!

_I had no clue what she was going on about. All I knew was I was incredibly tired by this point._

**Ikuta:** I’m gonna call him out.

**Murasame:** _Please_ don’t call him out. He’s not-

_But it was too late. Kotomi leaped from behind the bushes and started shouting Ryouta’s name. Ryouta jumped and turned to her, his demeanor like a scared kitten’s._

**Someya:** K-Kotomi!

**Ikuta:** Ryouta, you big perv! I see you peeping on Suzuko over here!

**Someya:** I-I’m not peeping, I swear! I’m just-

**Ikuta:** Oh yeah, doubt that much! I can’t believe you’ve turned into such…such a _pig!_

_Kotomi dramatically pressed the back of her hand against her forehead._

**Someya:** There’s nothing wrong with…with watching a friend exercise!

**Ikuta:** There is when her big bops are bouncing like there’s no tomorrow!

**Someya:** Only _you_ notice that stuff, sis!

_Suddenly, Kotomi dashed away from Jumper’s and to the food court._

**Ikuta:** I’m going to tell Sousuke on you!

_Ryouta screeched and followed suit._

**Someya:** No! Don’t tell Sousuke!

_Both fled the scene before I had a chance to react. Suzuko was still on the treadmill in the gym, unaware of what transpired out in the concourse. Honestly, I had no clue why Kotomi dragged me out there in the first place. She ended up just leaving me behind the bush, anyway. I guess that’s what friends are for?_

_Abandoned and bored, I ended up back in my room, organizing the books Karen gave me. After shelving a good amount, however, I noticed Karen accidentally gave me her council record. She must’ve been really distracted to accidentally slip that in there… So, my hunt to find Karen in the mall began._

_Surprisingly, after getting some help from my friends in the food court (and a verbal beating by Aiko), I found her in…Good Snips. It was strange considering that didn’t seem like one of the places she usually hung out in. But, she wasn’t alone – she was with Kiriko, who was putting a small kitty clip in her hair._

**Kisaragi:** Um… Why do I need this, again…?

**Nishizawa:** Every confident girl needs a cute hair accessory to match her beautiful face. I have my bow, Kotomi has her goggles, and even Aiko has her hood. Suzuko’s an exception because of her pixie cut. But you, dear, need something that speaks miles about you as well.

**Kisaragi:** And this will help me be more…confident?

**Nishizawa:** Yes. Now, what did I say about standing up straight?

_Karen made a small noise before straightening herself._

**Kisaragi:** I-I’m sorry!

**Nishizawa:** You don’t need to be sorry. In fact, I want you to stop saying that. Don’t be sorry for anything you do from now on!

**Kisaragi:** O-Okay!

_Karen still stuttered, but her voice sounded louder than usual. I realized Karen was here to receive confidence lessons from Kiriko… A smart choice in a tutor, really. I stood by the doorway with her council record in my hand, watching as Kiriko instructed Karen on how to be more boastful and vibrant. It was nice to see Karen working so hard to feel good about herself, but it was also nice to see Kiriko recover from what happened days before…_

_I must have lingered for too long at the doorway, though, for Kiriko caught a glance at me and smirked._

**Nishizawa:** Alright, Kisaragi. It’s time for your first test.

**Kisaragi:** Test…?

**Nishizawa:** See Murasame over there?

_Kiriko pointed towards me. Karen’s face lit up and she smiled._

**Kisaragi:** Hello, Soshun! When did you get here?

**Murasame:** Just a few minutes ago. How are you, Karen?

**Kisaragi:** I’m great!

_Kiriko snapped her finger in front of Karen’s face._

**Nishizawa:** Focus, dear.

**Kisaragi:** Oh, s- Mmm!

_Karen bit her tongue._

**Nishizawa:** Now, I want you to march over there and demand for Murasame to fetch you food. No “please”, no “thank you”, no “whats”, “ifs” or “buts”.

**Kisaragi:** Th-That’s so mean, though! Soshun’s my friend…

**Nishizawa:** In order to build your confidence, you need to be able to exude your dominance over people. Especially those who threaten your status, including men who tower over you.

_I wasn’t so sure about this confidence-building lesson anymore. But, if it made Karen more confident in herself…_

_Karen walked up to me. She attempted to stride confidently, which would’ve worked, but her face told me she was about to cry._

**Kisaragi:** S-Soshun…

**Murasame:** Yes, Karen?

_I tried to act a little meeker to help her out a bit._

**Kisaragi:** I-I…I want… No, I demand…that you get me food! N-Not meat, though… pl- No! You…will get me food!

_Then, suddenly, her voice rose into a shout._

**Kisaragi:** You JERK!

_She started sobbing right there._

**Nishizawa:** Tsk, Murasame. Look what you did.

**Murasame:** What _I_ did?!

_After about twenty minutes of Kiriko and I comforting Karen – also assuring her that, no, I don’t hate her after this, and, yes, we’re still best friends – I went to the food court to get food as Karen asked…or demanded. When I got to the food court, I realized I never gave Karen her council record as it was still safely tucked under my arm. I got her a tofu burger and myself a drink from Bok Choy Baby, but after trying the all-natural home-brewed…concoction that I was given, I realized that Tegas Bob’s® was the only place I was going to get my soft drinks from now on._

_When I reached the fountain on my way back, however, I heard someone talking. I realized it was coming from behind it, next to the only concourse left with a security gate blocking it. At first, I had no real interest in eavesdropping… But, as I cut the corner, I caught a glance at who it was. Shouji and…_

_Asukasei?_

_Curiosity got the better of me as I ducked down next to the fountain, out of eyesight but within hearing range._

**Yokoo:** Come on, Asuka… What happened? Why are you being like this?

_Asukasei didn’t respond._

**Yokoo:** There has to be a reason, right? You’ve always been kinda distant, but never this…harsh.

_No response._

**Yokoo:** We’re buddies, right? You can tell me anything! I’ve always told you that!

_Finally, a reply._

**Hino:** I…can’t.

**Yokoo:** Huh?

**Hino:** I can’t tell you why. Why I’m…

_His voice, usually harsh and confident, was considerably softer than usual._

**Yokoo:** Why you…?

**Hino:** Why I’m…being like this.

**Yokoo:** So, you realize you’re being kind of a dick.

_Asukasei grunted._

**Hino:** I have to be. I can’t be friends with any of you. If I am… I’ll die.

**Yokoo:** What the hell?! What makes you say that?

**Hino:** I don’t know. It’s just a feeling I have. As long as you’re all still alive, I’ll die. As long as Murasame’s alive, I’ll die.

**Yokoo:** Murasame… Can you at least tell me what his secret was you got?

_I forgot all about that. A secret of mine that was so dire it affirmed Asukasei’s disgust for me. I couldn’t fathom what that would be, though…_

**Hino:** I…shouldn’t.

**Yokoo:** Maybe I can help you, man! You just gotta…be a little more open with me, you know? Like we used to be!

**Hino:** That’s all I can tell you, Yokoo. There’s…nothing more to it.

_There was a long silence between them. Then, I heard a sigh._

**Yokoo:** Can you at least try to get along with everyone? I guess not Murasame, but at _least t_ he others? No one’s seriously out to get you, man.

_Not a single word else was exchanged after that. Waiting for a moment, I realized they may have both left, possibly towards Kacy’s since I didn’t see them come out from behind the fountain. I lingered by the fountain for a bit, thinking about what Asukasei said. He sounded genuine, but what did he mean when he said he couldn’t tell Shouji? That, if everyone lived, he would die? If_ I _lived, he would die? It seemed like an irrational fear… But in the situation we’re in…_

**???:** Man, I haven’t seen this much teenage angst since my years as a bear-o-lescent!

_I screamed and turned around to find Monokuma, who magically appeared next to me._

**Murasame:** Y-You!

**Monokuma:** Me!

**Murasame:** Th-That pun was terrible!

**Monokuma:** Wow! I went out of my beary way to talk to your loner little self and that’s what you say! You make me so sad… Boo hoo!

_Monokuma pretended to cry, wiping his...button eye and…whatever that red thing was._

**Murasame:** I’d rather not talk to you, Monokuma.

**Monokuma:** Now why not?

**Murasame:** Y-You…! You’re the reason-!

_Suddenly, all the rage that I kept in from days past started to bubble up. But, Monokuma silenced me before I could say anymore._

**Monokuma:** Oh, yes, yes, little Miss Poison Ivy and her boyfriend, Justin Bieber! Man, that feels like years ago. You kids need to get back to that stabbity-stab stuff, quick! Everyone’s waiting!

**Murasame:** Like hell we will- Wait, everyone?

**Monokuma:** Oh, you really think I’m the only bear watching you guys descend into an irreversible desbear? Don’t make me laugh!

_I felt my breath leave my lungs._

**Murasame:** There’s…an audience? Watching us here?

**Monokuma:** Yessir! There’s a big, biiiig worldwide audience, but my main focus is on my beary special sweetheart waiting back at home! Oh, sweetie, I’m thinking of you!

_Monokuma turned to the camera hovering over us and blew it a kiss. I grabbed Monokuma by the arm and pulled him back to attention._

**Murasame:** A worldwide audience? What the hell does that mean?

**Monokuma:** Oh, well, I shouldn’t tell you _too_ much… We could keep this a secret between us, though, a very…secret…steamy…naughty-

**Murasame:** Get on with it!

**Monokuma:** I’ll tell you because you’re beary cute, but on one condition: you can’t tell anyone else. If you do… I may have to enact a super-duper special punishment! Oh, not on you, though… On everyone else! Upupu!

_I clenched my teeth. To learn a dire secret, and not be able to tell anyone else… But… I had to know. If it brought us closer to having an idea on the situation we were in, I had to know._

**Murasame:** Fine.

**Monokuma:** Fantastic! Well, if you must know… Your worldwide audience…is everyone in the world!

**Murasame:** What…?

**Monokuma:** Yep! Politicians, miners, mothers, fathers, children… Eeeevery single person in the world is watching you guys suffer! Every single person watched as Kurosaki killed Kamii! Every single person watched as Kurosaki was executed! And every single person will continue to watch as you continue to murder and be executed!

**Murasame:** How…?

_My voice barely came out as a mumble._

**Monokuma:** Because my sweetheart requested it.

**Murasame:** Who’s that…?

**Monokuma:** I can’t tell you! I can’t tell you _everything,_ Mr. Murasame, or all the fun goes down the drain! Buuut… I _can_ tell you that they’re trying their hardest to get you out of here.

_What? Why would someone broadcast us killing each other if they’re just trying to get us out of here? It didn’t make sense!_

**Murasame:** You… You have to be lying.

**Monokuma:** Why would I lie? Besides, I think telling you this beary confidential information will make this game… _very_ interesting.

_He let out another laugh, but this one petrified me more than any other had before._

**Monokuma:** Weeeeeell, I guess I’ll leave you with that, Mr. President! I have some….business to take care of.

**Murasame:** B-Business…?

**Monokuma:** Yes… We may be best buddies now, delving into each other’s deeeeeepest darkest secrets, buuuut I’m not going to tell you what my business is! That’s my business! Too-dah-loo!

_Before I could blink, Monokuma disappeared before my very eyes. I was frozen there, on the floor next to the fountain. All I could hear was water trickling into the pool and very faint noises coming from the food court. That bear told me… Told me that the world was watching… That normal people, like families, were watching as we were trapped in here, given an ultimatum of life or death. They watched as Tarou brutally murdered Tsubasa and as he wasted away under the weight of a thick, purple bog. They watched…and have done nothing._

_That meant no one was coming to save us besides this “sweetheart” of Monokuma’s…but even they’re the ones who trapped us here._

_…No. No! That’s impossible. There was no way that was what was happening! The entire world watching as a bunch of teenagers suffered in an inescapable mall, pitted against one another? That sounded like something straight from a bad dystopian anime! There was no way something like that was happening to us. There was no way the whole world was against us. No one would leave us to die like that._

_No one…would allow something like this to happen. We’re going to be saved. Even… Even if the world was against us, we still had our families. We still had Hope’s Peak. We’re going to be saved._

_…_

***

_The day came and went. I brought Karen her food and returned her council record, and the rest of the day dragged on. Admittingly, just living day-by-day in this mall was dull, but it was much better than the alternative Monokuma laid out for us. You could tell some people were getting restless, though – Daiki kept saying how worried he was about his kids back at home, Aiko made sure every silent moment was filled with her complaining, and even Suzuko was saying how the gym was only doing so much for her. Others, on the other hand, seemed completely content with how things were – Tomohiko spent most of his time reading, Karen always managed to find a way to keep herself busy, and it was already known how much Sousuke and Kiriko enjoyed the new stores that recently opened up. The rest of us – Kotomi, Ryouta, Shouji, and I – just played by ear, doing whatever caught our attention. Asukasei still maintained his distance from the group, but I did believe his talk with Shouji lightened him up a little… He hadn’t glared at me since!_

_What Monokuma told me lingered in the back of my mind, and I tried my hardest to keep it there. The last thing I needed to do was to worry about something that was more likely a lie than not, especially considering the absurdity of it. However, either I was bad at disguising my worries or Karen and Kotomi could read me like a book now, as they kept asking me what was wrong at dinner._

**Kisaragi:** Are you sure everything’s okay, Soshun? It seems like something’s bothering you…

**Murasame:** I swear, everything’s fine. You two don’t have to worry about me, you know?

**Ikuta:** After wandering around one night like a screwed up zombie, seeing shit that isn’t there? Uh, yeah, we do.

_I ended up telling them how I spent the night after the class trial in the food court, staring at the window and seeing some creature in the darkness. I hadn’t seen it since, but every once and a while I swore I could hear it scratching in the walls. Maybe telling them wasn’t the best idea…_

_They seemed to be the only ones particularly concerned about me, though. Ryouta, Suzuko, Aiko, and Tomohiko were all sitting together at a round table near the back, playing Ru-Gi-Roh. Daiki was standing over them, watching. He occasionally switched spots with Tomohiko when he played, but right now it was Ryouta and Aiko against each other. Tomohiko and Suzuko looked confused, frightened even, while Aiko looked frustrated. Ryouta, on the other hand, was bored, nodding off every once and a while. He placed a card down._

**Someya:** I win. Again.

_Suzuko and Tomohiko gasped._

**Gouryoku:** W-Wait… How?!

**Kashiki:** Go back! Do it again! I didn’t see what you did!

_Aiko groaned and threw her cards on the table._

**Umesawa:** This game is stupid! There’s no way I could ever win! You’re cheating, Stinkymeya!

**Someya:** I’m not cheating! I’ve been playing this since I was a kid! You just suck!

**Umesawa: ‘** Since you were a kid’? You must not have been playing for long, then!

**Someya:** Look who’s talking!

_Kotomi, who was sitting across from me at the long table a little ways away, bashed her fist against the table._

**Ikuta:** Hey, you two gremlins! Shut the hell up!

_They both went quiet. At the side, Daiki was explaining to Suzuko and Tomohiko how Ryouta won…again._

_Kiriko, Shouji, and Asukasei were nowhere to be seen. Asukasei didn’t bother having dinner tonight. Shouji was off doing…whatever Shouji does. Kiriko finished her dinner with Sousuke an hour ago and retreated back to her room. Sousuke, though, had been sitting in the same spot at a different table since then, doing his nails as usual. Or…no. Nail. He had been doing the same nail for an hour now, his usual smirk replaced with a determined grimace._

**Murasame:** Does…Ichino do that a lot, Kotomi?

**Ikuta:** Huh? Oh, yeah. Kiriko probably told him he fucked up his nail or something.

**Kisaragi:** That doesn’t seem good on his nail, messing with it for so long…

_Kotomi burped. Right in my face. I closed my eyes and prayed for an end to my suffering._

**Ikuta:** I dunno, I guess it’s not. He knows more about nails than I do.

**Kisaragi:** Isn’t it not healthy to obsess over something so…small, though?

**Ikuta:** It’s not, but it’s not like he’ll listen to me! I’m his sister, of course he won’t listen to me. Or Ryouta, either.

**Murasame:** What if someone else did, then?

**Ikuta:** Thanks for volunteering, Soshun! I’m sure he’ll listen to another dude if he told him to chill out!

_That wasn’t exactly me volunteering, but I didn’t mind trying to comfort Sousuke about his nails…or, nail.  Leaving Kotomi with Karen, though, was risky. Every time I wasn’t around, Kotomi went in for the kill. It didn’t take a genius to know how she felt about Karen._

_No matter, I told myself. I left the two to do what girls do and went over to Sousuke. He didn’t even notice me come up behind him – it took me saying something for him to react._

**Murasame:** Uh, hey there, Ichino.

**Ichino:** Oh, hey, Murasame!

_He sounded like his usual self, but his grimace didn’t fade._

**Murasame:** You’ve…been messing with your nail for a while, I noticed.

**Ichino:** Yeah. Kiriko said I messed up the top coat on this one, so I’ve been trying to fix it ever since. Nothing’s working out for me, though, and it’s really starting to get to me!

_I glanced down at his nails to see what he meant. Besides his cuticles being a little red, I..didn’t see a problem with them. Each nail was beautifully painted, each with their own intricate designs painted on them – they were all individualized, but they worked coherently together to perfectly match._

**Murasame:** Those… Those look amazing, Ichino!

**Ichino:** Hardly! Look at this one. It’s the one that’s driving me up the wall.

_He pointed at his forefinger. It was orange with black swirls all around, but they blended together to remind me of an animated fire._

**Ichino:** Riiiiight here. My hand jerks every time I make this swirl and it messes up the entire design! I don’t know what’s up with me today, man…

_I tried to see what he meant but… I couldn’t. Nothing about the nail looked wrong to me._

**Murasame:** I don’t see anything wrong with it…

_Sousuke sighed._

**Ichino:** You’re just saying that… I bet your’s like a hundred times better than mine!

_I could easily refute that considering I had a terrible habit of biting my nails. However, before I could react, Sousuke suddenly grabbed my hands and started examining them. His hands were…really soft._

_Sousuke gasped._

**Ichino:** Murasame! Do you…bite your nails?!

_My face flushed._

**Murasame:** I- Well- I-

_Sousuke suddenly chuckled._

**Ichino:** Ah, don’t worry about it! Ryouta does too. But… It’s still not healthy, man! I could probably fix these up if you’d let me, but I bet you wouldn’t want me to, huh?

**Murasame:** Who says I wouldn’t want you to? I think that’s a great idea, Ichino!

**Ichino:** Guys don’t usually do that kind of s- Really?!

_His voice jumped at least nine octaves within a second._

**Murasame:** Y-Yeah! My nails probably really need it, and who’s better for that job than the Ultimate Cosmetologist himself?

_Sousuke looked like he was about to cry._

**Ichino:** Really?! Really and truly?! This is the greatest! You’re the best, man!

_I…didn’t realize he appreciated me taking up his offer so much. But, it distracted him enough to where he wasn’t worried about his nail any longer… In fact, he started to pack up his stuff, going on about just how excited he was to do my nails._

**Ichino:** You’re the best, man! The best buddy a guy could have!

**Murasame:** R-Really, Ichino, it’s nothing-

**Ichino:** It’s _everything!_ In fact, drop the formalities! We’re best bros now! Just call me Sousuke!

_It was quite a step up in our friendship considering I really didn’t do anything, but I didn’t argue with it. Besides, Sousuke was probably the nicest person to me here besides Karen and Suzuko._

**Murasame:** Well… Alright! Then, you can-

**???:** Hey, yo!

_Someone called to us from a ways away. We turned to see Shouji coming up to us, waving._

**Yokoo:** What’s got you two’s pants all jittery?

_Sousuke slapped his hand on my shoulder._

**Ichino:** Soshun and I are the best of friends now, dude!

**Yokoo:** Haha, man! First name and everything! You two really have hit bro central! Y’all could even be blood bros!

**Murasame:** Blood brothers?

**Yokoo:** No, no, man! Blood bros! Like me and Daiki! You share your blood with each other through the most intimate of brotastic blood rituals, which binds you two as bros for all of eternity!

_Shouji called out to Daiki at the other side of the food court._

**Yokoo:** Ain’t that right, Daiki, my man?!

**Kubou:** I have no clue what you said, but I’ll agree with you on it anyway, Shouji!

_Daiki gave him a thumbs up. Shouji let out a holler._

**Yokoo:** See?! That’s a real blood bro right there!

_Sousuke scratched his head._

**Ichino:** Sharing blood, huh? That sounds incredibly unhealthy. How about we share a drink instead, buddy? Except, uh, you keep the drink after me. I don’t want backwash.

**Murasame:** What? I don’t want backwash, either!

**Ichino:** I hardly backwash! The one you have to worry about is Kotomi.

**Murasame:** Everyone backwashes, Sousuke.

**???:** Hey, what the hell, Soshun?!

_Another voice from the void. All three of us turned to see Kotomi, who positioned herself next to Karen…and with her arm around her. Karen looked at us curiously._

**Ikuta:** I said to comfort my brother, not marry him, you homewrecker!

**Murasame:** At least I’m not a girl-loving wreck, Kotomi.

**Yokoo:** Holy _shit!_

_Shouji and Sousuke burst into laughter next to me. I heard “Ooooh!” coming from the other side of the food court. Aiko was clapping her hands, Suzuko was laughing so hard she was snorting, and Ryouta had a cocky grin on his face. Tomohiko and Daiki, however, looked appalled. It was fine! I never made a comeback that decent before!_

_However, Kotomi was glaring at me like a rabid wolf eyes a defenseless rabbit, so I decided to do what any defenseless rabbit would do – run._

_For a good five minutes, Kotomi chased me around the food court. At first it was out of pure spite, flinging chairs that got in her way to the side. Karen tried to stop us, but Sousuke held her back, laughing all the while. Before we knew it, Kotomi and I were just chasing each other just for the entertainment of everyone else. Kotomi’s attempted murder on me was bringing smiles and laughs among everyone, bringing us all together._

_Until…_ He _appeared, stopping Kotomi and I in our tracks._

**Monokuma:** Hey, hey, HEY! I’m all for you guys murdering each other in cold blood, but not when everyone’s cheering for it! I want their eyes to be filled with the most desbearing desbear!

**Ikuta:** Look everyone, party’s over.

**Monokuma:** Oh, you shut it, fire crotch! You guys have been nothing but nuisances lately! Getting along and _not_ killing each other!

**Kubou:** But… You’re the one who approved the sleepover, Mr. Monokuma!

_Sleepover?_

**Murasame:** What are you talking about, Kubou?

**Kubou:** Oh, whoops! That was supposed to be a surprise, haha! Well, I’ll tell you guys – this morning, I got Monokuma to approve a lift on one of the rules! Not the murdering ones, sadly.

**Umesawa:** What’s the point if it’s not the stabbity-stab rules, then?!

**Kubou:** It was the “you can only sleep in your own room” rule! Only for one night, though – tomorrow, actually!

**Kashiki:** Why’d you do that?

**Kubou:** I thought it’d be fun, you know? Besides, what brings a group together more than a sleepover does!

_He did have a point. A great idea on his part, I’ll give him that! How he got Monokuma to approve it, though, is beyond me. I guess Monokuma doesn’t mind being lenient on the not-death rules…_

**Monokuma:** There’s some rules to this no-rule sleepover, though! Such aaaaas… Boys and girls have separate sleepovers! I don’t want your hormones to get all hot and bothered cuz you just can’t control yourselves, you know? Though, in that case, Murasame may have to stay with the girls.

**Murasame:** Wh-What does that mean?

_And, if he’s using that logic, Kotomi should be staying with the guys!_

**Monokuma:** Also, if you murder someone at the sleepover, you get a discount at Tegas Bob’s® for the rest of your life!

**Yokoo:** Oh, sweet!

**Ichino:** N-No, Yokoo…

**Kisaragi:** I-Is that our motive then, Mr. Monokuma…?

**Monokuma:** Of course it isn’t, Kissassragi! Something that stupid being your motive? Ha!

_Shouji said nothing._

**Monokuma:** Honestly… I haven’t been able to even _think_ about your motive, now… I’ve just been so, so overworked… Oh, boo hoo…

_No one bothered to asked him what was wrong._

**Monokuma:** Oh, poo on all of you! I bet if Ms. Poison Oak was alive, she’d ask me what was wrong!

**Ikuta:** Really sucks to be you then, huh!

_There was a bite in her bark._

**Monokuma:** Some “pinnacles of hope” you all are! The others were never this mean to me… Boo hoo…

**Kashiki:** Others? What others?

**Monokuma:** Oh, look at the time! It seems I’m gonna have to too-dah-loo again! Making this mall a safe environment and all!

**Kashiki:** W-Wait-!

**Monokuma:** I’ll see you all tomorrow, my dear, sweet student council!

_And like that, he was gone again. Suzuko turned to Ryouta and asked him what Monokuma could’ve meant by “others”. No one else really seemed phased by it, though… The bear has said other weird things in the past._

_But… I wondered if we should just dismiss the weird things he says as useless jabber so easily as we have._

_Dinner ended as peacefully as it started, and everyone started to see themselves to their rooms. Sousuke and I agreed that he could do my nails at the sleepover tomorrow – he was ecstatic beyond comparison._

**Ichino:** Great, great! It’s a date!

**Murasame:** Um… Okay…!

**Ichino:** I have to tell Kiriko! Someone has to tell her about the sleepover, anyway!

_Without saying goodbye, Sousuke ran down the concourse. Made me a little sad, honestly._

_I shrugged and turned my head to find Kotomi…staring at me. Awfully closely._

**Murasame:** …What?

**Ikuta:** Ha.

**Murasame:** What?

**Ikuta:** Oh, it’s nothing…

_She turned away from me and started snickering to herself. I could live a thousand lifetimes with her and I still would never understand what was going through her head._

_Before we parted ways, Karen stopped Kotomi and I._

**Kisaragi:** Um, Soshun, Kotomi… I wanted to give you guys something, if you don’t mind…

**Murasame:** Of course we don’t, Karen!

**Kisaragi:** O-Okay! Uh, close your eyes, both of you. And hold out your hand…

_We both did as she said – or, at least, I did – and in a few seconds, something plopped onto my palm. I opened my eyes to find…a blue plastic bracelet with two names spelled out with beads strewn on it. “Karen” and “Kotomi”._

**Ikuta:** Why is Soshsun’s stinky name on my beautiful bracelet with your gorgeous name on it, Karen?

**Murasame:** Thanks, Kotomi.

_Wait, my name was on Kotomi’s?_

**Kisaragi:** They’re, um, friendship bracelets. I found a small box of plastic kid’s crafts at High Roller’s so I thought…I could make us some. Look!

_Karen held up her wrist to show us her own – a green plastic bracelet with “Kotomi” and “Soshun” strewn on it._

**Kisaragi:** Mine’s green because of my hair… Kotomi’s is red because of hers… And Soshun’s is blue because, well… Red-green-blue… RGB? Like the computer thing… It was silly, but I thought, once we get out of here… We’ll always be with each other with these, you know?

_Kotomi suddenly started sobbing on the spot._

**Ikuta:** K-Karen! You’re so cute! This is so cute! God, I’m dying from how sweet this is!

**Kisaragi:** P-Please don’t do that, Kotomi! You’re a dear friend of mine…

_Something deep in my chest warmed my entire body, and I couldn’t help but tear up a little as well._

**Kisaragi:** S-Soshun, not you too!

**Ikuta:** Haha… Wimp…

_Kotomi wiped a tear from her eye._

**Murasame:** It’s just…really sweet, Karen. More than words can describe.

_Karen gave us a big smile._

**Kisaragi:** I’m glad you like them… You guys…are my first real friends, you know? I never want to forget you.

_Kotomi hollered, crying even louder than ever. I couldn’t blame her._

_I looked up at the cameras that Monokuma was watching us through. Kotomi was embracing Karen at this point, sobbing into her shoulder out of pure joy. I wondered if there really were more people watching us right now… I wondered if the whole world was watching us right now. If they were, then that meant they weren’t just watching the birth of despair._

_They were also watching the birth of hope._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more slice of life part then we got to not one, but TWO parts of motive pls bear (haha) with me


	14. Chapter 2: School Life Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy ndrv3 day i hope you don't get spoiled if you don't want to be / if you do spoil yourself the game is everything you hoped it would be  
> follow the Sweet [twitter](https://twitter.com/sousukeichino)

**Chapter 2: A Bright Era for Fallacious Youth**

**Part 3 of Mall Life**

_Since the sleepovers were ruled to be separate, each group decided on whose room to have their respective sleepovers in. The girls were easy since Aiko immediately volunteered her room for them. All of the guys, minus Asukasei, pulled sticks to figure out who’s room would be hosting, and, naturally, I got the shortest stick. I didn’t mind, really – my room was probably the emptier of everyone else’s. I just wished I had a little more time to prepare, because the minute the clock hit six…_

_*CRASH!*_

**Yokoo:** WHOOOOOOO! IT’S TIME TO PARTY, GUYS!

_A boombox went flying across the room and slammed against the wall. I dropped my feather duster. Shouji stomped in with Daiki following suit, carrying ribs from Tegas Bob’s®. For a second, I wondered how they even got in there, then I remembered I left my door slightly cracked for everyone. Shouji stomped his foot on his boombox and turned it on, blasting possibly the most ear-wrenching heavy metal I ever heard, rattling every bone in my body. Shouji said something, but I couldn’t hear him over my bleeding eardrums._

**Murasame:** What?!

_Shouji lowered the music slightly._

**Yokoo:** Ain’t my band fucking great, man?! That’s probably the song I’m proud of most! Wrote it myself!

_That…song…is his?_

_Daiki was completely unfazed by the music, a power that absolutely terrified me. It got so overwhelming that I had to step outside for a minute, but even then the music blared out into Kacy’s. That’s when I noticed a small, green-haired girl sitting outside my door._

**Murasame:** Karen?

**Kisaragi:** Hi, Soshun.

_I sat down next to her. Shouji turned down the music a little more, but I still had to strain to hear Karen’s tiny voice._

**Murasame:** What are you doing here?

**Kisaragi:** Um… Trying to calm down a little. I’m nervous.

**Murasame:** About the sleepover?

**Kisaragi:** Uh-huh. I’ve, um, never been to one before. So I decided to sit here to calm down a bit… That’s what I’ve been doing lately. It helps…

_She sits in front of my room to calm down? Well, I’m flattered!_

**Murasame:** Where’s Kotomi?

**Kisaragi:** She’s with her brothers and Kiriko…somewhere. They didn’t say where- Oh!

_Karen pointed towards the entrance of Kacy’s, where Kotomi, Sousuke, Ryouta, and Kiriko were entering, looking…grim? Sousuke and Ryouta seemed troubled by something while Kotomi had her brow furrowed. Kiriko was the only one who strode in with her usual grace. The group’s tension seemed to wash away when they saw us, though._

**Ikuta:** Karen! ♥ ...And Soshun.

**Murasame:** Nice to see you too, Kotomi. Is…everything okay?

**Ikuta:** Oh, everything’s fine. Just…peachy.

_Kotomi looked over at Kiriko for a second, and I could swear there was a fire in her eyes. Kiriko just grunted in response. Must’ve been some family feud thing…_

_The six of us lingered outside my room and talked for a bit. Eventually, Suzuko joined us, carrying a stuffed turtle under her arm._

**Ikuta:** Hey, wait! That’s Mr. Turtle!

**Ichino:** Ryouta doesn’t let anyone hold Mr. Turtle! He doesn’t even let _us_ hold Mr. Turtle!

_Kotomi and Sousuke glared at Ryouta._

**Someya:** I-I…uh…I didn’t want Miss Kashiki to sleep alone…

**Ikuta:** It’s a _sleepover,_ Ryouta.

_Suzuko giggled._

**Kashiki:** You could say I’m babysitting Mr. Turtle for little Someya while he’s busy with his friends tonight!

**Someya:** Friends…

_Tomohiko and Aiko shortly appeared, Aiko on Tomohiko’s back while Tomohiko carried…four bags of ribs from Tegas Bob’s®._

**Umesawa:** Boys eat a lot, right? So, I got Toto to get you guys loooots and lots of ribs!

**Murasame:** Except… Kubou already got us some.

**Umesawa:** What?!

**Gouryoku:** I told you, Koko… We wouldn’t be able to eat all of these even if we tried.

**Ichino:** I don’t even eat fast food in the first place, so that’s one person out anyway.

_Aiko threw a rib at Sousuke. He screamed and ducked behind Ryouta somehow. Suzuko ended up taking one of the bags while Kotomi took the other three. Aiko puffed her cheeks._

**Umesawa:** If the boys can’t even finish that stuff, what makes you think we can?

**Ikuta & Kashiki: **We can.

_No one questioned them._

_Eventually, we all settled on parting ways, especially since Shouji kept sticking his head out my door and yelling over the music:_

**Yokoo:** Yo, guys! Where all my party boys at?! WHOOOOOOOO!

_Kotomi turned her attention to me._

**Ikuta:** Keep your door cracked so we can stick our heads in when we need something, alright? That means you guys aren’t allowed to do…weird stuff.

**Murasame:** Weird stuff?

**Ikuta:** You know what I mean, Soshun! Weird… _guy_ stuff.

_I literally had no clue what she was talking about._

**Ikuta:** Ugh, whatever. Bye, Soshun! Bye, Sousuke. Don’t be weird.

**Ichino:** Huh?

**Ikuta:** Bye, Ryouta!

**Kashiki:** Bye bye, little Someya!

**Someya:** Bye, Miss Kashiki.

**Ikuta:** Hey, you little rat! I said bye!

_While everyone parted ways and, in Kotomi and Ryouta’s case, argued, I helped Karen up and pat her shoulder._

**Murasame:** Feeling better?

**Kisaragi:** Mmm…

_It really wasn’t an answer, but Kotomi dragged her away before she could properly answer, shouting “MINE!” as though I didn’t already know that._

_Once we were all in my room, Shouji shouted…_

**Yokoo:** Alright, guys! Time to have one of- No, THE biggest mall sleepover kazoon that anyone in the history of the universe has ever had! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

_…And after a few hours, Tomohiko was reading a book from my bookshelf, Daiki and Ryouta were playing Ru-Gi-Roh on my bed, and Sousuke and I were on the floor as he fingered through forty different colors of nail polish._

**Yokoo:** Guys…

**Kubou:** What’s the matter, Shouji?

**Yokoo:** We’re supposed to be rocking out right now! Reveling in our teenage years, basking in the manly broness that is being the Brotherhood!

_Sousuke held up two nail polish bottles in front of me. They were both a light green._

**Ichino:** Abyss or Age of Aquarius?

_They both looked green to me._

**Murasame:** Um… You pick?

**Ichino:** Abyss it is!

**Yokoo:** Guys! Don’t ignore me! I’d be forcing you guys to party right now if Gouryoku didn’t turn off my boombox!

**Gouryoku:** It’s hard for me to concentrate with music on, forgive me.

**Yokoo:** Oh, no problem, man- No! It’s a big problem! Don’t read during a sleepover!

_Shouji knocked Tomohiko’s book out of his hand. Tomohiko looked horrified. Shouji quickly picked it back up and handed it back to him._

**Yokoo:** Come on, guys! Daiki went through all this trouble to get Monokuma to chill out so we could party!

**Kubou:** I don’t mind just relaxing like this!

**Yokoo:** You’re not helping, man!

**Someya:** Stop talking, I don’t wanna lose to Daiki again.

_Shouji settled himself on the floor next to Tomohiko, grumbling and nibbling on a Tegas Bob’s® rib. No one had bothered to ask him if Asukasei was coming… We all already knew the answer at this point. I thought maybe his and Shouji’s talk would get him to come around, but it was still a grueling process, it seemed._

_I looked over at Daiki and Ryouta playing Ru-Gi-Roh. Daiki had won again, and Ryouta looked mad. He looked much more frustrated than usual… Was he that mad that Daiki kept winning? Wait, Ryouta never lost this much the other day… Was something bothering him aga-_

**Murasame:** Ah!

_Cold! Cold cold cold!_

**Ichino:** Haha, whoops! Should’ve told ya it feels a little weird! Sorry about that, buddy!

_Sousuke had started coating my nails with nail polish. I never knew how cold and…ticklish it was. It was…fine, though. It was kinda nice to see Sousuke so concentrated on his craft… Did his hands get softer?_

**???:** Hey- Oi, can’t you to lay off each other for three seconds?!

_I didn’t notice my door jar open and Kotomi leaning against the frame. Sousuke and I were the only ones in view from the door. Shouji crawled over to see her, rib in his mouth._

**Ichino:** What, sis? Can’t you see us guys are trying to do guy things?

**Ikuta:** Yeah, because that’s obvious. Kiriko said you hid the good shampoo in the salon. Where is it?

**Ichino:** I’m not going to tell you.

_Suddenly, a fork flew past Kotomi’s head and straight for Sousuke. He screamed and ducked and, while the fork missed him and lodged into the wall, he spilled the nail polish all over the floor._

**Ichino:** NO! There’s only 3 bottles of Abyss in Plethora!

_There was a giggle behind Kotomi. It was Aiko._

**Umesawa:** How was that, Ikuta?

**Kubou:** _That_ was Umesawa?!

**Ikuta:** You better tell us where that shampoo is or Soshun’s next.

**Murasame:** Why me?

**Ichino:** Okay, okay! I’ll get it for you! Just…don’t throw anything else!

_Sousuke looked like he wanted to cry. I felt bad for him._

_After Sousuke left with Kotomi, I got up to clean the nail polish off the floor. However, Daiki waved me off before I could even take a step._

**Kubou:** Don’t worry about it, Murasame! I got this!

**Murasame:** You sure?

**Kubou:** As sure as sure can be! Take it as a, ah, apology for cutting off your cleaning earlier!

_Before Daiki left the room to get cleaning supplies from the warehouse, Shouji jumped to his feet and tagged along._

**Yokoo:** I’m goin’ with ya, buddy! We can do some stuff!

_What stuff? That question was never answered as they left before their conversation continued._

_That left me, Tomohiko, and…a very disgruntled Ryouta on my bed. He sat cross-legged with his head plopped heavily in his hands. He seemed really upset about something… Was it because he lost at Ru-Gi-Roh? I sat on my bed in front of him, sitting how he was._

**Murasame:** Hey, Someya. What’s wrong?

_Ryouta just grunted. Tomohiko stepped in at that point._

**Gouryoku:** You weren’t performing at your best in your matches with Kubou. He’s better than anyone else in here, but he’s not better than you, Someya.

**Someya:** …I’m…scared.

**Murasame:** Is it your dream again?

**Someya:** No… Well, yes… I-I just got to thinking, you know… Is anyone really coming to save us?

**Gouryoku:** What do you mean?

**Someya:** Is…anyone bothering to look for us? To break us out of here? Y-Yeah, we can hope, but… Miss Kamii and Kurosaki are dead, and… And if help doesn’t come soon… Or at all…

_He pulled up his knees and stuffed his face into them. And yelled._

**Someya:** I just don’t understand! If anyone cared to rescue us, wouldn’t they have already?! F-For all we know, someone wants to kill someone right now, a-and rescue’s our only hope… If we don’t have that, what do we have…?

_What Monokuma told me the other day ran through my head. The worldwide audience… How everyone is watching us in here…_

**Gouryoku:** Someya… Have you ever watched a crime show?

**Someya:** Huh? Yeah, a ton… Kotomi, Sousuke, and I would watch them all the time as kids.

**Gouryoku:** Crime shows tend to exaggerate the amount of time it takes for things to happen. For example… DNA identification. Did you know it takes more than 48 hours?

**Someya:** ….Really?

**Gouryoku:** Yes. That seems to be the average time crime shows take to identify someone’s DNA. But in reality, it takes weeks, months even.

**Someya:** What are you trying to say?

**Gouryoku:** Just because it seems like no one’s trying to help us, doesn’t mean they’re not. It’s a long process, Someya. Even rescuing takes time. But that doesn’t mean no one’s trying.

_As though it were listening, that something that scratched against my walls scratched after Tomohiko said that. Ryouta and Tomohiko jumped._

**Someya:** D-Does that happen a lot…?

**Murasame:** Oh, yeah.

_Wait… Does that mean they don’t hear it in their rooms? Before I could ask, though, Tomohiko put a hand on Ryouta’s shoulder. Despite seeming calm, the noise did rattle him since his voice stuttered at first._

**Tomohiko:** D-Do you understand, Someya?

_Ryouta nodded. He tried to smile a little, but it was obviously forced. A part of him doubted what Tomohiko said… Quite frankly, I did too, but for a different reason._

_But, our heartfelt conversation didn’t linger since Sousuke, Shouji, and Daiki all shortly returned. Daiki, somehow, got Shouji to clean up the nail polish instead. Shouji grumbled all the while._

**Murasame:** What’re the girls doing now?

**Ichino:** Oh, they were all going to bathe together.

**Someya:** They were gonna _what?!_

_All eyes turned to Ryouta._

**Ichino:** Bathe together?

**Someya:** All the girls…together? That includes…Miss Kashiki?

**Ichino:** Uh… I assume it does…?

_Ryouta stared at Sousuke in complete awe for a few moments. Then, he plucked the stuffed cat that was on his head and moved its head like it was talking on its own. I recalled Ryouta saying its name was Paw McKittens. It was the cutest stuffed animal he had in my opinion._

**McKittens:** Oh! I think this would be a super duper opportunity to go peek on the girls while they bathed!

**Someya:** Oh, I second that, Paw McKittens!

**Gouryoku:** What…did we just witness?

**Someya:** We should go! Go go go! This is… This is the reveling in our teenage years that Yokoo talked about!

**Yokoo:** Aw, sweet, finally!

**Kubou:** Yokoo, no.

_Ryouta was bouncing in place so much, he almost knocked me off the bed. His mood took a complete 180 degree turn that from what it was just a few moments ago. Sousuke crossed his arms._

**Ichino:** We’re not peeking at the girls, Ryouta.

**Someya:** Come on, come on! This is a once in a lifetime chance, Sousuke! Big bro! Biiiig broooo!

_His voice suddenly became higher and he sounded much more childish when he said that. That must be his secret weapon against Sousuke…! Unfortunately for Ryouta, it didn’t work this time._

**Ichino:** _No._

**Someya:** Please! Why not?!

**Ichino:** Kotomi.

_Ryouta paused. Then he bopped Paw McKittens on the nose._

**Someya:** You have the worst ideas, you pervert cat! There’s no _way_ we’d ever peek at gross girls!

**Kubou:** Well, that ended things pretty quick, didn’t it!

_Ryouta glared at his cat. I felt bad for the little thing, so I reached out and pat its head. Suddenly, the burning of all eyes on me singed at my skin. I blushed._

**Murasame:** I-I…felt bad for it. It was coerced into saying those things.

**Ichino:** D’aw, cute, Soshun!

_I blushed harder and my heart felt like it was going to leap out of my chest. I looked down at Ryouta, only to see him looking at me weird._

**Murasame:** Wh-What?

**Someya:** …Monokuma was right, huh.

_What’s that supposed to mean?!_

_Ryouta, despite the existence of Kotomi, urged Sousuke a while longer to go spy on the girls until he eventually exhausted himself and fell asleep with his head on his brother’s lap. Tomohiko was trying to get Shouji to read all the while, but the looks Shouji gave while attempting to read what I had made it seem like he was being forced to read Russian dictionaries. He even asked Tomohiko at one point:_

**Yokoo:** Wh-Where are all the pictures?

_Tomohiko sighed._

_At one point, I noticed Daiki was staring at the chrysanthemum I had sitting on my desk. He, who usually seemed so bright and bubbly, gazed at it with a solemn expression._

**Murasame:** Kubou? Are you okay?

**Kubou:** Huh? Oh, yeah! Sort of… I was just thinking about…something.

**Murasame:** Do you…want to talk about it?

**Kubou:** I was thinking about back home. All the kids who are probably waiting for me… They should be more worried about me, but, honestly, I’m probably more worried about them.

_He let out a weak laugh._

**Kubou:** Say… Murasame. Did you read the secrets you got?

**Murasame:** No… I didn’t.

_In fact, I had completely forgotten about them. They were still in my desk drawer, waiting…_

**Kubou:** I… Don’t be mad! But, I opened mine.

**Murasame:** You did?

**Kubou:** Uh-huh… They really did make me want to leave. Not enough to kill, but… Enough to make me worry.

**Murasame:** Is there something happening back at home?

**Kubou:** Happened. It turns out, one of the girls I would babysit… Her name was Hayami. She loved chrysanthemums and dreamed about being an idol. She loved that one idol, Maizono…

**Murasame:** What happened to her…?

**Kubou:** She died.

_Daiki quickly said it as though he didn’t believe it himself._

**Murasame:** I-I…I’m so sorry, Kubou…

**Kubou:** I don’t… I don’t even know when this happened. I don’t know if they’ve already had a funeral, or if it just happened the other day… I just don’t know. And… And if something happened to her while I was in here, or in my memory block, what’s happened to all my other kids?

_He grew pale, quick. His anxieties of what was happening back at home were eating him alive… Some of us in this mall were lucky enough to have someone we cared about with us, but for a select few like Daiki, everyone who we hold so dear was out of our sights, out of communication… We were completely isolated. For all we knew, they were all dead while we were in here. In Daiki’s case… That was true to an extent. I put a hand on Daiki’s shoulder._

**Murasame:** It’s alright. I’m…sure we’ll get out of here soon.

**Kubou:** That’s what I would like to believe. That’s why I want us all to get along – so we don’t have to live in fear along with the unknown, you know?

_There was still a tinge of sorrow in his voice, but the smile he gave me was genuine. I… I felt like if we were all like Daiki, we could all survive this. Understand that this situation’s not easy, but that doesn’t mean we should give up on each other…or escape. But…even I had a hard time understanding that some days. Especially after…_

_…_

_Daiki could probably lead this group better than I ever could. However, I couldn’t let myself think that way. I…am responsible for everyone, which means I can’t falter. I must be like Daiki and more._

_Suddenly, we heard shouting from outside. All six of us looked between each other, befuddled. Even Ryouta woke up in a sleepy confusion, rubbing his eyes and asking what that racket was. Were the girls out of the bath? Did something happen? We all decided to step outside to see…_

_…And we found Aiko and Suzuko facing Kotomi and Karen, all four equipped with pillows, with Kiriko sitting on a couch between them._

**Ikuta:** Bow! Your inevitable defeat is nigh! I will spare your lives if you lower your weapons before any blood is shed!

_Aiko let out a terrifying, screeching laugh._

**Umesawa:** The only thing we’ll be surrendering are your heads on a silver platter to the higher lords of the Seventh Dimension!

**Kashiki:** So you best cease now… Cretins! Haha, wasn’t that a good one?

**Kisaragi:** Yes, very good! I felt very insulted!

**Ikuta:** Kisaragi, my love! Do not validate these…these _wenches._ The last I want to hear from their mouths are their screams as they beg for God’s mercy!

**Murasame:** Uh.

_Tomohiko, Shouji, Daiki, and I stood near my door without a clue as to what we were witnessing. Ryouta looked bored, sitting on the floor and leaning his head on my leg. Sousuke approached Kiriko from behind._

**Ichino:** Hey so, uh… What’d they say to Kotomi?

**Nishizawa:** Oh, Kotomi wouldn’t shush about Kisaragi, so Umesawa called her desperate. Kotomi tried to throw a pillow at her but it hit Kashiki. Before I knew it, they were talking like they were in your silly medieval Europe anime.

**Ichino:** I-It’s not silly…!

_Suddenly, Kotomi lunged at Aiko, her pillow gripped between both hands as she lunged it at her like a mace. Aiko quickly dodged, however, and took off behind her… Towards Karen._

**Murasame & Ikuta: **Karen!

_But, it was too late._

_All it took was one swing. Aiko smacked her right in the face. Karen didn’t have a chance to react – she didn’t know what was going on. She fell to the floor, her pillow lost from her grip. Kotomi rushed to her side and caught her before she hit the ground, cradling her in a gentle embrace._

**Ikuta:** Karen… Karen! Speak to me!

_Karen let out a soft groan._

**Kisaragi:** Kotomi…

**Ikuta:** Karen! Please, don’t let go!

**Kisaragi:** Kotomi… You… You were always…so beautiful…

_She closed her eyes. A lone tear trailed down Kotomi’s cheek. And then she screamed._

**Ikuta:** KAAAAAAAREEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNN!

**Someya:** This is better than when she’s crying over Sousuke’s dakimakura.

**Murasame:** Sousuke’s what?

**Gouryoku:** Both of you, quiet.

_Kotomi gently laid Karen on the ground. The green haired girl we all grew to love laid there, motionless, frozen in time… Still breathing, thankfully. Kotomi rose to her feet, pillow clutched in her hand. Something changed in her… She was no longer Kotomi. No._

_She was something much more terrifying now._

**Umesawa:** What do you hope to accomplish now? Your partner is dead! You have nothing left to fight for, so concede!

**Kashiki:** Uh, she might go after me, so let’s not taunt her-

**Ikuta:** _No._

_Kotomi looked up at Aiko and Suzuko. There was a spark in her eyes._

**Ikuta:** You’ve slain my love… So now I will slay yours.

_Kotomi dashed towards Suzuko and Aiko. They both braced themselves for a swift dodge, but Kotomi did something no one expected – she jumped. She jumped high, over and above Aiko and Suzuko. Everyone watched in awe as she flew through the air and began her descent…_

_….straight towards Tomohiko!_

**Umesawa:** No! Toto!

_Right when Aiko screamed, Kotomi’s slammed her pillow against Tomohiko’s face. He fell to the ground, cold._

**Yokoo:** H-Holy fuck… She killed Gouryoku! She took down the biggest guy here!

**Kubou:** She’s targeting us now! There’s no stopping her!

_Kotomi gracefully landed next to Tomohiko’s unconscious body. She looked at the remaining survivors in the eye._

**Ikuta:** Pick a god…and pray.

**Yokoo:** Well, I’m on her side!

**Ichino:** You can’t just betray us like that, dude!

_The war began. Kacy’s turned into a warzone, a bloodbath. Brother turned against brother (literally) as alliances were formed and blood was spilled. Some sacrificed themselves for others… Ryouta jumped in front of Suzuko before Kotomi had the chance to slay her. Suzuko wept, wondering why the world was so cruel, as the last spark of Ryouta’s life (in this pillow fight) faded from his eyes… Suzuko ended up turning her back on her dearest companions, Shouji and Daiki, in an effort to avenge Ryouta’s noble sacrifice… As Daiki begged for his life to spared as Shouji’s dead (for the pillow fight) body was strewn next to him, however, Sousuke came in for a sneak attack…and stabbed (with a pillow) Suzuko in the back. Sousuke was the type to jump alliances, it seemed, since one moment he seemed to be on his sister’s side, while another he was on the side of the Rebellion (we decided to call it). Aiko took some moments to mourn Tomohiko before she went into a blind rampage, attacking friend and foe alike, until Shouji had, at one point, took her down… Before she passed from this world (in this pillow fight), she crawled to Tomohiko and gently took his hand in hers and closed her eyes… It was a dog-eats-dog world, a free-for-all. No one was safe._

_Except I was, since Karen, returning to life for a brief moment before this all happened, insisted I stayed out of it, so I sat at the side with Kiriko._

**Murasame:** You don’t want to take part, Nishizawa?

**Nishizawa:** And mess up my hair? It takes far too long for me to put it up this way just to ruin it, Murasame.

**Murasame:** It is very nice! It’d be sad to see it get messed up, honestly.

**Nishizawa:** Oh… You understand me so well, don’t you?

_War. It’s a brutal, terrible thing. And in front of us…was a war. A war between friends, family, strangers…_

_…And in the end, only two were left standing. Brother and sister, head to head. Around them, the remnants of their comrades, a cemetery of the brave and the sacrificed. Dead (for this pillow fight)._

_Sousuke against Kotomi._

_Kotomi smirked. It was a smirk that told me she had something dirty up her sleeve. That she had a plan._

_She looked at me and Kiriko. And darted towards us._

**Ichino:** You…! I won’t let you!

**Nishizawa:** Don’t look scared and she won’t strike.

**Murasame:** H-Huh?

_It was too late. I faltered. Kotomi was barely a foot or so away when she took a swing at me…_

_…And Sousuke jumped in front, taking the blow instead. It only took one hit._

**Nishizawa:** I told you not to show fear.

**Murasame:** Sousuke!

_I rushed to his side and kneeled over him. He looked so peaceful, as though he was simply asleep (granted, he probably was). I reached out to him, as though I could bring him back into this world with my touch…_

_And then, he coughed._

**Murasame:** Sousuke! Sousuke, stay with me!

**Ichino:** Heh… A bro’s…always got your back, right…?

_Then, his eyes closed one final time (for this pillow fight)._

_For a moment, I was numb, stiff. Cold. As though something left from inside of me, leaving me to be a shell… Sousuke…sacrificed himself for me, to ensure I didn’t succumb to the same fate as the others… He wanted me to live._

_Something stirred inside of me. I snatched the pillow he had in his hand and rose, facing Kotomi. She had jumped some feet away, but I could still see her snarky, shit-eating grin from here._

**Ikuta:** So… You finally decided to face me, coward?

_I didn’t respond._

**Ikuta:** I’ve waited for this… You and I, in a bloody showdown for the ages… The ultimate battle, the final battle… But, I have to ask. We all fight for something. But you… You fight for more. Is it the Brotherhood that you’re fighting for…or is it love?

**Murasame:** …Both.

_Then, we both lunged at each other. A lifelong rivalry, the days of constant bickering and battle… They would all end now, in these few short moments. We both fought to avenge, but what have we become in the process? It no longer mattered – what mattered to us was the (figurative) death of the other. But only one of us was going to fall that day…_

_…And for Sousuke’s sake, it wasn’t going to be me._

_It ended in a flash. We both swung at each other simultaneously…and, while Kotomi’s pillow grazed my cheek, my pillow hit straight against her ear. She fell before me, a mighty beast slain. She coughed up a few last words…_

**Ikuta:** Soshun…you…bastard…

_Twisted, but I smiled. I smiled as she departed this world (figuratively). I had succeeded, and the battle was won. The war was won._

**???:** Murasame.

_A voice behind me. Before I could even turn to see who it was, something smacked against the back of my head. A pillow. As I fell I turned to see who it was that killed me, who it was that survived…_

**Murasame:** …N-Nishizawa…

_Kiriko stood over me, her hand on her hip and the other holding her weapon. She smirked._

**Murasame:** Nishizawa… Why….?

**Nishizawa:** All’s fair in love and war, Murasame.

_My head hit the ground. Darkness. Silence._

***

_…Death didn’t last nearly as long as I expected it to, however, since shortly afterwards I ended up stirring awake. The cold, tiled floor of a renovated clothing store wasn’t the most comfortable place to be sleeping._

_I was a bit disoriented at first, not really knowing exactly where I was. I looked to my right to see Karen propped up against the couch with Kotomi, whose arms were wrapped around her waist while she drooled on her lap, making weird satisfied coos. Unsurprising. It seemed everyone had just settled with sleeping in the middle of Kacy’s together rather than getting up and going to the rooms we assigned for each group… Did this count as breaking Monokuma’s rule?_

_Ah, who cares?_

_It was then I realized I…couldn’t move. At least, I couldn’t move my arms when I attempted to get up. They were…bound? By something? I glanced over…_

_…to see Sousuke, whose arms were wrapped around_ me!

**Murasame:** S-Sousuke!

_I tried to push him off, but he refused to budge. Ultimately, I gave up, realizing freedom was no longer an option. But, jeesh… Why did he have to pick me to latch onto?!_

_I looked over his shoulder where I saw the others. Ryouta was latched onto Suzuko (must be a family thing), but she held him back, albeit gentler. Aiko was sprawled out on Tomohiko’s chest like a cat – she was so small (and him so big), her feet nor her hands reached the ground. Kiriko was the only one who really thought this through, taking the couch and all…_

_It was dark, being nighttime and all, but I could see everyone as clear as day. We were all together in the same room as a group after having fun…as classmates should. It’s like we all forgot the situation we were in and just…lived and got along. We bonded as friends should. We weren’t scared or fearing each other – we were enjoying being in each other’s presence and “reveling in our teen years”._

_With all this in mind, all this…this hope, I couldn’t help but laugh to myself. Not because it was something to ridicule, but it was exactly what we were trying to achieve. Yes, Asukasei is… Asukasei, but… I had a feeling that if all of us could come together, there was no doubt we could bring Asukasei around too. Shouji already sparked something in him…_

_We could do this. We could work together. We didn’t have to kill each other. We can make it!_

**???:** Nngh…

_Turns out my internal monologue was a little too intense since my laughing stirred Sousuke awake._

**Ichino:** Soshun?...What’s so funny?

**Murasame:** Oh, I, uh… W-Well, I just… We’re all getting along, that’s all.

**Ichino:** Huh… Yeah, I guess… You gotta stop worrying, buddy, you get wrinkles that way…

_At first, I didn’t think Sousuke realized he had me in a death grip. Then, it turned out he did, and instead of letting go of me, he gripped onto me tighter._

**Ichino:** Nighty night, Soshun…

**Murasame:** Uh… Sousuke?

_But, he was already out. It was kinda hard to breathe like this, but…_

**Murasame:** …Goodnight, Sousuke. Sweet dreams.

_…I didn’t mind._

***

**???:** Hey. Wake up.

_*THUNK!*_

_So much for sweet dreams, I thought as something hard crashed against my temple. It was quite the whiplash to be woken up so brusquely after pleasantly falling asleep in the arms of..._

**Murasame:** …Hino?

**Hino:** Figured that would get you awake.

_He was standing over me, blocking one of the fluorescent lights of Kacy’s. Sousuke was gone. In fact, everyone was – the entire store was empty besides Asukasei and I. I sat up and rubbed my temple._

**Murasame:** Thank you for…that.

**Hino:** Thank me later. Monokuma called everyone to the food court.

_My heart lurched._

**Murasame:** Why?

_I already knew the answer._

**Hino:** He has a motive waiting for us.

_It only made sense. With as much as we got along, how much we bonded and united as a group… It must’ve drove Monokuma insane. He wants to rip that apart before we can get any closer._

**Hino:** He says it’s punishment for breaking the only rule he gave you concerning that stupid sleepover.

_…Or that._

**Murasame:** Is everyone already there?

**Hino:** Most are. I came here to get you.

**Murasame:** You? Get me? Willingly? Without…any threats? To my life?

_That was probably…incredibly rude on my part, but It was just surprising. Asukasei turned away from me. He didn’t seem angry or insulted… In fact, he seemed a bit solemn. Sad?_

**Hino:** Don’t get to excited. We’re not friends. We never will be.

_I expected him to walk away, but he didn’t. He was…waiting for me. I stood up and, without a word, we both walked to the food court. Walking towards another trap Monokuma intended to lay out for us… But, I knew there was no way he could sway us. Not now, not anymore. Not when we’ve have time to truly come together as classmates. As friends._

_…But, this wasn’t going to be the first time I was wrong._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy this because this is the last time these kids will ever be happy again  
> bet time! who's gonna die? make your guesses and if you're right i'll raise ur fav stuco from the grave and hand deliver them to you. personally i think it'll be murasame BUT that's just me  
> remember when i made decent author notes? me too. motive may or may not be two parts, stay tuned. don't kill me for my propaganda


	15. Chapter 2: School Life Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i fit the motive in one part? AND i managed to get it done IN A TIMELY MANNER? the world really IS ending!  
> follow that sweet [twitter](https://twitter.com/sousukeichino) i'm thinking about starting to post vines that remind me of the stuco (no spoilers past latest updates, ofc)

**Chapter 2: A Bright Era for Fallacious Youth**

**Part 4 of Mall Life (Motive)**

_When Asukasei and I arrived at the food court after a silent and tense walk, we found that everyone was already gathered around the podium. But, Monokuma was perched there and, instead of being met with his voice, we were met without someone crying. Did something happen before we got here…? Asukasei didn’t bother to push through the crowd to see, but I did, and when I found myself next to Kotomi…_

_…I found Monokuma sobbing on the floor with Karen and Suzuko at each side of him. Karen was holding tissues while Suzuko pat his back._

**Kisaragi:** It’s okay, Mr. Monokuma… We promise we won’t do it again.

**Kashiki:** Yeah! In fact, we’ll be sure _you’re_ the first person to get the memo!

**Monokuma:** No, no, no! It’s not the same! I don’t know if I can ever forgive you kids after this!

_He blew his nose into a tissue…somehow._

**Murasame:** Um… Is he okay?

**Ikuta:** He’s having a hissy-fit because we didn’t invite him to the sleepover.

**Murasame:** I thought he was mad we broke his rule?

_Kiriko, next to me, replied to me in a shrill voice, as though she was mocking Monokuma._

**Nishizawa:** “Oh, the rule is nothing compared to how you kids betrayed me! Oh, boo hoo!”

**Monokuma:** I- I do not sound like that! Ms. Kiriko is being mean to me again!

_He let out a shrill wail. Almost everyone had to cover their ears. Karen, however, was unfazed, passing Monokuma another tissue._

**Kisaragi:** M-Maybe you can join us the next time we have fun…!

**Umesawa:** Don’t suck up to him, Kisaranki! He’s the reason we’re even here!

**Kisaragi:** I-I’m sorry… I just don’t like seeing people cry.

**Kashiki:** Me neither! Just because he’s a prick doesn’t mean he’s not a person with feelings!

**Ichino:** Actually, he’s a stuffed bear.

_Monokuma sniffed._

**Monokuma:** At least Kisaragi and Kashiki like me… The rest of you are just rude! Rude students! Especially you, Nishizawa!

**Nishizawa:** Oh, I’m “Nishizawa” now?

**Monokuma:** Friendship ended with Nishizawa, now Ms. Karen and Ms. Suzuko are my best friends!

**Ikuta:** Hey, don’t use your perverted kinkster nicknames on Karen!

**Someya:** Don’t use them on Miss Kashiki, either!

**Ikuta:** Wh- Look who’s talking!

_Asukasei spoke up from behind us._

**Hino:** Can we cut this nonsense and get to the motive already?

**Ikuta:** Oh, you’d really like to hear about that, wouldn’t you?

**Yokoo:** C-Come on, guys, it’s too early to argue!

_Monokuma hummed to himself, then jumped onto his feet._

**Monokuma:** The motive! Yes! I was so upset, I almost compleeeeetely forgot about it! Buuuut I didn’t! I’ll…be right back.

_Suddenly, he leaped through the air and fell behind the podium. Aiko snuck behind it to see what he was doing._

**Umesawa:** H-He disappeared!

**Gouryoku:** All we can do now is wait, then.

**Ichino:** I don’t even think he had one with how much he stalled…

_Everyone groaned and started to scatter among the food court. Monokuma took a while longer than “right back”, considering some of us considered ditching the food court and just going back to our own business. Even Shouji and Suzuko decided to get some food for breakfast. The only ones in front of the podium at that point were me, Kotomi, and Karen – either out of obligation or boredom, I didn’t really know. But I did know one thing…_

_Kotomi had that smirk on her face._

**Ikuta:** So, Soshun… Or maybe I should call you my brother-in-law?

**Murasame:** …What’s that supposed to mean?

**Ikuta:** Oh, don’t play dumb with me. I saw you, you know. All snuggly with my brother.

**Murasame:** I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.

**Ikuta:** You suuuure did seem happy, if you ask me. Admit it, Soshun: you’re just as depraved as I am.

**Murasame:** I’m nothing like you.

**Ikuta:** Is that why you snuggled him back?

**Murasame:** I did no such thing.

**Ikuta:** You don’t want to admit it, but you and I? We’re one and the same. It’s something you can’t deny forever.

**Kisaragi:** What’re you two talking about?

_Simultaneously, we answered her._

**Murasame:** Nothing.

**Ikuta:** Everything.

_Right at that moment, Monokuma finally appeared, jumping out from behind the podium. I couldn’t believe I was saying this…but, thank you, Monokuma, for saving my life today._

**Monokuma:** Hey, you bastards! I never said you could disperse! Get back here! And you two, you can’t take those ribs!

_Shouji and Suzuko were halfway to the table with armfuls of Tegas Bob’s® bags._

**Yokoo:** B-But…!

**Monokuma:** No buts!

**Kashiki:** Aw…

_They half-heartedly put down the ribs on a nearby table and dragged themselves to the crowd. I never saw those two look so depressed the entire time we’ve been here._

**Monokuma:** Is everyone here? Is everyone heeeeere? Good! Because we’re gonna get this party started!

_Monokuma started rapidly spinning on his podium. Then, the lights went out. Everyone screamed._

**Umesawa:** AHHH! Toto, I’m scared- Ow! You’re holding me too tight!

**Kashiki:** Wh-Who’s grabbing my waist?!

**Someya:** MISS KASHIKI I DON’T LIKE THE DARK

**Kashiki:** Aw, it’s okay, little Someya!

**Ikuta:** KAREN BABY I’M HERE FOR YOU

**Kisaragi:** Um, actually, I’m okay, Kotomi!

**Yokoo:** DAAAAIKIIIIIIIIIIII

**Kubou:** Wh-Why’s everyone screaming? We can still see each other!

_Someone grabbed me from the side._

**Ichino:** KIRIKOOOOOOO

**Murasame:** Uh, Sousuke?

**Ichino:** Oh, Soshun! SOSHUN ARE YOU OKAY BUDDY

_I-I was now. My heart did sink a little though…_

_Suddenly, there was a bright spotlight on all of us. Sure enough, Sousuke had me in his inescapable grip. Kotomi latched herself onto Karen’s leg, Ryouta was attached to Suzuko with his face buried in her chest, Shouji tried to hide himself behind Daiki, and…Tomohiko had fallen onto his knees to latch onto Aiko. The only people who didn’t move a muscle were Asukasei and Kiriko, who both looked bored. Another spotlight appeared in front of us, illuminating the podium and Monokuma, who was now wear a suit and carrying a microphone._

**Monokuma:** Heeeelloooooo there, Hope’s Peak Academy’s Stuuuudent Counciiiiil! Can I get a WHOOOO!

**Yokoo:** WHOOOOOO!

**Monokuma:** That’s what I’m talking about! Now, you’re probably wondering why you’re all here today!

**Murasame:** Motive reveal.

**Monokuma:** Stop ruining my life, you homewrecker!

_Kotomi snorted._

**Monokuma:** You want your motive, then you’re going to get it! Tah-dah!

_Monokuma threw his hands in the air, and, suddenly, dozens of magazines flew up from behind him and to our feet. I picked one up and looked at the cover to find…myself? I was in a suit, and the headline read “Lone Mutual Killing Survivor Donates Fortune To Underprivileged Children, Saves Thousands!”_

**Murasame:** “Lone Mutual Killing Survivor…?”

**Ichino:** Hey, mine says that too!

_I looked over at Sousuke’s cover. The headline did start off like that… But it said something different. “Lone Mutual Killing Survivor’s Top 100 Secrets To A More Beautiful Life!” He was in a suit as well, but one of those fancier ones with extravagant designs and a fancy bowtie… He…looked really…_

**Someya:** Oh, this is Miss Kashiki’s.

_I snapped out of it and turned back at Ryouta. He was staring at Suzuko’s magazine. Like, really staring. Suzuko quickly swiped it out of his hands, a deep blush on her face._

**Kashiki:** D-Don’t look at that!

_Ryouta didn’t move. It was as though he was carrying an invisible magazine. I caught a glance at Suzuko’s cover before she hid it with her stomach. She was…in a bikini, to say the least. Maybe. I think._

**Monokuma:** See those magazines! Those could all be you, and you alone! Fame, fortune, the undying love of the public and media! You could be the ruler of the world with how much fame you could accumulate!

**Umesawa:** Wh-What does that mean…?

**Monokuma:** Let’s say you murder someone and get away with it. Well, in noooormal cases, I would just let you loose into the world and face the repercussions of being, well, a murderer! But, in this case, it would aaaaall be covered up. The executions, the murder, everything! Everything will make it seem like you were just a poor, poor kidnapee that was forced to watch the torture and killings of allllll your beloved friends! The world eats that stuff up, you know! The sympathy you’ll receive from hundreds, thousands, millions- No, BILLIONS! Everyone will be licking your shoes because of how sorrrry they’ll feel for you!

_…This was a trick. No matter if we kill now or later, everyone will know that the person who’s leaving murdered someone…and indirectly killed everyone else. If what Monokuma told me before is true…_

_“Eeeevery single person in the world is watching you guys suffer! Every single person watched as Kurosaki killed Kamii! Every single person watched as Kurosaki was executed! And every single person will continue to watch as you continue to murder and be executed!”_

_…That makes this entire motive pointless. It makes it completely useless!_

_…But the other don’t know that. I do, and I can’t tell anyone. If I do…everyone will die. It wouldn’t matter what this motive was… If I told everyone what I knew, they would all die._

_So…I just had to trust that no one would fall for this. I bit my lip. Kiriko spoke up._

**Nishizawa:** This…is it?

_Suddenly, the lights turned on._

**Monokuma:** What’s that supposed to mean?!

**Ikuta:** It means this is the best thing you could come up with?

**Monokuma:** Wh- You don’t think everlasting fame isn’t a good motive? The power of a God?!

**Kubou:** N-Not really.

**Yokoo:** Yeah, I’m already famous! What do I care if I get more famous? I’m fine with the fame I have!

**Kubou:** And aren’t we already pretty popular anyway? I mean, being the Hope’s Peak Academy Student Council?

**Gouryoku:** Besides, I’m sure some of us here have no real intention on that sort of power…

**Umesawa:** Lame! Boo! Bad motive!

**Monokuma:** Y-You…! How could you _not_ want to be famous?! Everyone wants to be famous!

_Monokuma pointed his paw at Asukasei._

**Monokuma:** You, four-eyes! You wanna be famous, right? Everything to prove, nothing in your way? You’ll get there one day?!

_Asukasei stared at his magazine for a few moments. Then he glanced at Shouji. He ripped the magazine in half and grunted._

**Hino:** I have…no intention on being famous.

_Shouji smiled._

**Yokoo:** Asuka…!

_I felt elated. Even this motive couldn’t sway Asukasei, even though he was so adamant about my death! If even Asukasei couldn’t be swayed, then there was hope we could move past this! No one else seemed swayed by it either – everyone kept criticizing Monokuma for this “poorly executed motive”, which ended up making him cry and disappearing from mid-air. He sure has been emotional lately…_

_…But, it didn’t matter. No one seemed to want to pursue this motive, much less murder anyone (though, I was pretty sure Ryouta was willing to do anything to get Suzuko’s magazine). There was hope we were all going to see the morning… There was hope that none of us would fall into despair!_

***

_The rest of the day played out normally. In fact, no one even mentioned the motive – it was almost like it never happened. There wasn’t the tension that existed with the first motive. Everyone seemed calm, relaxed even. No one had the idea of murder, so no one feared that anyone else did either. We all…trusted each other._

**Someya:** I’m never trusting you again, Murasame!

_Rightfully so, considering I just murdered him in a multi-player shooter in the arcade. It was him and I against Kotomi and Sousuke._

**Murasame:** Th-That was you?!

**Someya:** Yes, that was me!

**Murasame:** Why did you put on gear than made you look like the opposing team?!

**Someya:** I didn’t! You just keep thinking you’re the blue team!

_Our bickering was the end of us, because, before I knew it, “GAME OVER” appeared on my screen._

**Ikuta:** Wow, you two…really do not work well together.

**Someya:** Don’t make me team up with him again. He’s stupid.

**Murasame:** G-Gee, thanks…

_Sousuke just laughed and put his arm around me._

**Ichino:** You just don’t have the same connection as we have! Soshun and I haven’t lost a single round when we’re together!

**Ikuta & Someya: **I wonder why.

_They snickered to each other. I grunted. Ever since Kotomi invited me to hang out with them (for “initiation” or something), all those two had done was tease me. A-About what, I have no clue. But… It also felt kind of nice. It felt homely, like I was part of their little family. I didn’t feel so disconnected anymore._

**Ichino:** Oh, reminds me! Did you guys see anyone else’s magazines?

**Ikuta:** Bah, Sousuke, don’t even bring those u-

**Someya:** Yes.

_Kotomi slapped the back of his head._

**Ikuta:** Don’t be a perv, perv! But yeah.

**Murasame:** Karen?

_Kotomi let out a…disturbing giggle._

**Murasame:** _Stop it._

**Ikuta:** Oh, because I’m the only one droolin’ over someone’s magazine, right?

_Kotomi jabbed her elbow into my rib. I jabbed my elbow back._

**Ichino:** Kiriko showed me hers. She looked amazing in it – it was probably the most beautiful I ever saw her! Not that she isn’t always beautiful, she always manages to look so pretty without even trying, right guys?!

**Someya:** Right.

**Ichino:** Of course you’d agree, little buddy!

_My chest felt tight. I…kinda forgot Sousuke really liked Kiriko, actually. It…bummed me out. Why did that bother me so much…? I looked over at Kotomi only to see she was staring at me first. She looked concerned._

_The four of us hung out some time longer, but the longer I stayed the wearier I got. Ryouta dragged me from machine to machine without a single break in between and Sousuke…kept talking about Kiriko. Kiriko this, Kiriko that… Surprisingly, though, Kotomi was being awfully…tame._

_Around 11, after the Monokuma nighttime announcement, I finally decided to head back to my room. Ryouta and Sousuke were disappointed, but Kotomi stayed quiet._

**Someya:** You sure, Murasame? Not one more game?

**Murasame:** Sorry, I’d like to, but I’m just exhausted. Maybe tomorrow, Someya?

**Ichino:** Do you want me to walk you back to your room, buddy?

**Murasame:** N-No, that’s fine! I swear!

_I bid them both goodnight, but before I could walk out of the arcade, Kotomi grabbed my arm. She had a smile on her face._

**Ikuta:** You get a good night’s sleep for once in your life, alright?

_I smiled back._

_The concourse was dark but the lights from the stores illuminated it enough to walk through. The concourse lights all turned off at 11, but the store’s lights usually stayed on until midnight. I didn’t really know why that was the case… Delving into Monokuma logic, it was probably so the murderer could see what they were doing if they killed in a store, or something._

_I passed by the salon and then the kitchenware store…when I heard something behind me._

**???:** Hey.

_Before I could turn around and all I saw was a short shadow, a bit shorter than I was, before something hard slammed against my temple. It rattled everything in my head down to my core, and I was unconscious before I even hit the floor. Floating…_

***

_…Settling._

**???:** …der…ll…up…

_There was a loud ringing in my ears and my head felt as though it was split open. I could hardly move – everything felt heavy and I could hardly breathe. I gasped for a breath of air. A sharp pain drilled into my head._

**???:** …wake…

**???:** …un…shun…!

_When my eyes flickered open, all I saw was a bright light. Once my sight started to focus, though, I started to distinguish figures… Green, red, blue, large, small… I started to realize they were my friends, hovering over me._

**???:** …God! Th….od!

_Their voices were a muddled mess of noises for a bit. But, soon, I could distinguish them._

**???:** You’re…ay!

**Kisaragi:** Soshun! Soshun!

_Karen’s voice was the first I could fully hear. Suddenly, there was a heavy weight on my chest. She hugged me._

**Murasame:** Ergh…

**Gouryoku:** Kisaragi, be careful.

**Kisaragi:** O-Oh! I’m sorry!

_Karen pulled away from me. My eyesight was almost back to normal, and I could see who was around me – Tomohiko, Karen, Kotomi, Ryouta, and Sousuke. Sousuke…_

_…who’s shirt was covered in blood?!_

**Murasame:** S-Sousuke… Your-

_I tried to sit up, but pain and fatigue washed over me faster than I could control it. I ended up falling back onto the ground… No, I wasn’t on the ground. I was on a couch in Kacy’s. My head landed on a pillow, but it might as well have been concrete considering the pain that shot through my head._

**Ikuta:** D-Don’t get up, stupid! You’re still bleeding a little!

**Murasame:** Huh…?

**Kisaragi:** Kotomi, Mr. Ichino, and Mr. Someya found you unconscious in the kitchenware store… There was a gaping wound in your head, a-and you were bleeding a lot.

**Someya:** It’s a good thing we found you when you did! You were hardly breathing…

**Ikuta:** You scared us to death, you little prick! Sousuke was so freaked out, he got over his “no touching blood” rule just to carry you here!

_So that explains the blood…_

**Gouryoku:** They got as many of us up as they could. Daiki went to Vitamin Planet to get you medicine for when you wake up.

**Kisaragi:** He’s been tending to your wound this entire time…

**Murasame:** Entire…?

**Ikuta:** We don’t know when you got attacked, but it’s almost time for Monokuma’s morning announcement, man.

_I-I was out that entire time…?!_

**Kisaragi:** W-We thought you were going to die… We were so scared, Soshun, none of use slept… Oh, Soshun…

_Karen hugged me again. It was a little more bearable this time, but it was still hard to breathe with her on me. I pat her head._

**Murasame:** The…others…?

**Ikuta:** Umesawa, Kashiki, Yokoo, Nishizawa, and Hino wouldn’t even get up when we rang their doorbells… Damn assholes! You were dying and they didn’t even care…

**Ichino:** They didn’t know, sis. They probably just thought one of us was pranking them…

**Ikuta:** Hino probably did this, you know! He’s aaaalways talking about killing Soshun! I know he did this, that bastard!

_No one responded to that. Asukasei…did threaten my life time and time again. But… I didn’t think he would actually…_

_Suddenly, Kotomi hugged me._

**Ikuta:** Don’t go scaring us like that again… We still need you, you know…

_She sniffed. Was she…crying? This was a completely different side of Kotomi, one I wasn’t used to…_

_I glanced up at Sousuke, who was standing behind the couch and over me. He smiled, but he was exhausted – they all were. Even Sousuke, who was usually so up on his appearance, had deep bags under his eyes._

**Ichino:** Hey, buddy. I’m glad to see you’re, uh, alive.

**Murasame:** …You should…change your shirt.

_Sousuke laughed._

**Ichino:** I really want to but… I want to make sure you’re okay more.

_Before I could say anything to that, Kotomi groaned. And before I could say anything to_ that, _Daiki arrived with some pill bottles in his hands. When he saw me, alive and awake, he sparkled._

**Kubou:** Murasame! Thank goodness! You’re alive!

**Murasame:** Y-Yeah.

_Daiki ran over and stuffed the bottles in Karen’s arms. He immediately went to check the bandage on my head. He was surprisingly good at this medic stuff – he must’ve had a lot of kids fall and hit their heads… Probably why he didn’t have much trouble touching blood, scary enough._

**Kubou:** Good news! You stopped bleeding!

**Ikuta:** Took you long enough!

**Kubou:** We’ll want to wrap new bandages on, though… Can someone go to High Roller’s?

**Murasame:** There’s bandages there…?

**Kubou:** Well, no. We’ve been using some of the dresses, ripping shreds from them. There’s…nothing here that carries bandages. Not even Vitamin Planet.

**Ichino:** I-I’ll go!

**Someya:** I’ll go too!

**Murasame:** Y-You should all go to sleep is…what you should do.

**Gouryoku:** We’ll go to sleep once you get your bandages changed.

_I was…honored that everyone was so concerned about me. I…didn’t think I was that much to the group. I wished I could express my gratitude more, but speaking more than ten words was exhausting._

_Sousuke and Ryouta left Kacy’s in a flash to fetch another dress to tear up. Daiki had me take five different kinds of medicine – some I wasn’t even sure what it was for – but after just a few minutes I started to feel less groggy and fatigued. My head was still pounding, but at least things were starting to get manageable. My arm was starting to go numb, though, since Karen had an iron grip on it ever since I woke up. Kotomi slowly was going back to her usual self, trying to get Tomohiko to try on one of those tiny dresses that was torn beyond use – however, every once and a while when I would groan in pain, she was back at my side and telling me to stop “being stupid and scaring her”._

_When I finally sat up, a time that didn’t lead to a shooting pain forcing my head back on my pillow, Sousuke came back. Alone. Wide-eyed. Panic-stricken. Everyone jumped to their feet…except me, of course._

**Ichino:** G-Guys…. Guys!

**Ikuta:** Sousuke? Where’s Ryouta?!

**Ichino:** There’s- There’s- The salon-

**Ikuta:** What happened in the salon?! Where’s Ryouta?!

**Ichino:** B…B….

_Kotomi grabbed Sousuke’s collar._

**Ikuta:** Sousuke! Where’s Ryouta?!

_Finally, he said it._

**Ichino:** B-Body!

**Ikuta:** What…?

**Kisaragi:** Oh dear…

**Ichino:** The lights…were on and…and Ryouta saw it and…and he ran in and…

**Ikuta:** Is he okay?!

**Ichino:** I…I…

**Ikuta:** Damn it! Useless!

_She pushed Sousuke away – harsher than she intended, since he ended up falling to the floor – and bolted out of Kacy’s. Without even realizing it, I swung my feet off the couch and tried to stand up… I ended up stumbling, the world around me spinning. Karen held onto my arm._

**Kisaragi:** S-Soshun! You should stay here, you shouldn’t-

**Murasame:** I…I have to go! I have to…see. I have to be there for…for who died…!

**Kisaragi:** Okay, okay, just… Please, don’t move so much…!

**Gouryoku:** Do you want me to carry you?

**Murasame:** No… N-No, I can walk.

_Sousuke scrambled back onto his feet and ran over to my side, grabbing my other arm._

**Ichino:** A-At least let me and Kisaragi walk you, buddy…

**Kubou:** We’ll wake up the others! Don’t worry about us!

_I nodded at Daiki. My head was throbbing so hard, there were dots in my vision. But, I pushed forward. To the salon… The long walk there was agonizing, and, by the end, Karen and Sousuke were almost dragging me. But…I couldn’t sit by. I couldn’t just stay there. I had to be here, I had to be. For… For…_

_We hadn’t even walked into the salon yet when we saw Ryouta and Kotomi through the window. The stores were soundproof, but you could just hear Ryouta screaming, crying, his chest heaving. Kotomi was holding him in his arms, oblivious that we were almost there. The body…still wasn’t in view from the angle we were at…but I could see blood._

**Murasame:** Karen… Stay right here.

**Kisaragi:** B-But…

**Ichino:** Don’t worry! I got him.

_I didn’t want her to see it. Not yet. It only took a few more steps until I could see it through the window._

_There was a blood trail that dragged from the back of the salon to one of the chairs. In it sat the body, erect and bound. The wrists and ankles were tied to the chair by some twine that was now stained with blood. The body’s thighs had been sliced through, so much so that the bone and fat underneath their skin was exposed. Their lap was blanketed with bright crimson. Despite having a straight posture, their head hung low, and blood dropped from their cheekbones. Because their head hung, there was a shadow that cascaded over their face, and all that could be seen was the gleam of the blood that dripped and a faint stream of tears that cut through the red on their cheeks. You didn’t have to see their face – anyone could tell who it was from that pixie cut._

_….Suzuko._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha see i told you it was gonna be murasam- oh.  
> well, now we're into deadly life. no one is gonna be happy again. rip   
> investigation and trial next, MY FAV! but, i looked at my syllabi for my classes, which start tuesday, and oh boy. so updates may be a LIIIITTLE slower than usual (as if they haven't become slow enough). i will...never forget this fic though....


	16. Chapter 2: Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Eye trauma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: releases the last part  
> you all, with pitchforks: WE MUST AVENGE THE QUEEN  
> now we're at the rough part. this trial took me a month of constant planning (and also some last minute changes) so hope it works out!  
> follow the [twitter](https://twitter.com/sousukeichino) i haven't posted vines yet like i said. might wait until after chapter 2 because i have one that's GOLD

**Chapter 2: A Bright Era for Fallacious Youth**

**Deadly Life – Investigation**

_The speakers crackled above us._

**Monokuma:** A body has been discovered! After a brief period of investigation, you will all gather in front of the fountain for your second super-duper class trial! Gooood luck!

_They fizzled out. I limped into the salon with Sousuke at my side. Karen straggled in behind us, but, the minute she caught eye of Suzuko, she gasped and hid behind me, unable to look at her. I found myself staring at her, at Suzuko, guilt and regret welling in my throat. All I could hear was Ryouta’s muffled sobs in Kotomi’s shoulder. Sousuke gravitated towards him, but he must’ve felt he needed to help me – I didn’t need help, not me. So, I nudged Sousuke, and he took that as the hint to go to their side and hold them in his arms._

_It wasn’t much longer when the rest of the council began to pour into the salon. Shouji, Kiriko, Aiko, Tomohiko, Daiki, Asukasei… As they came in, each had their own reaction._

**Yokoo:** K-Kashiki?! Not my best bud!

**Kubou:** B-But how?! Why? When did this happen?!

**Gouryoku:** Just as the last murder…this scene screams anger and hatred…but why?

_Aiko barely spoke with a mumble._

**Umesawa:** N-No… Kashiki? No, no, no…

_Only one person noticed something else was off._

**Nishizawa:** My goodness… And Murasame too? What happened to you?

**Murasame:** I-I got attacked last night…

**Yokoo:** Wh-What?! You too?

**Kisaragi:** That’s why we were ringing your doorbells late last night…

**Yokoo:** S-Sorry, dude, I just thought someone was pullin’ my leg…

**Nishizawa:** S-Sousuke!

_Kiriko jogged up to Sousuke and kneeled next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder._

**Nishizawa:** Were you attacked as well?!

**Ichino:** Ah, n-no! When we found Soshun, I carried him back to Kacy’s…and got some blood on my shirt.

**Nishizawa:** Oh, thank goodness…

_Suddenly, Ryouta ripped himself away from Kotomi and Sousuke._

**Ikuta:** Ryouta?

_He stood up and faced the group, his hands balled in fists at his sides. He was still crying, but his brow was furrowed and he was shaking._

**Someya:** Which… Which one of you was it?!

_His voice was quivering, but it was loud and firm._

**Ichino:** Little buddy…?

**Someya:** One of you killed her, right?! One of you murdered Miss Kashiki! One of you is a murderer! Spit it out!

_Kotomi jumped to her feet and grabbed Ryouta’s shoulders._

**Ikuta:** Ryouta, calm down-

**Someya:** I will not! I will _not!_ Miss Kashiki was the nicest person here! She tried her hardest to make everyone happy! She was the first person who even _tried_ to be my friend, and one of you was evil enough to hurt her! How dare you! I… I…

_He started screaming._

**Someya:** Wh-When I find out who did this… I’ll _kill_ you!

_Sousuke and Kiriko jumped to their feet but, before any three of them could calm him down, Monokuma appeared between the two groups._

**Monokuma:** Did somebear say “kill”?!

**Someya:** Shut up, you stupid bear! Go away!

**Monokuma:** Aw… But I was here to drop something off…

**Gouryoku:** Drop what off?

**Monokuma:** An investigation isn’t an investigation without…the Monokuma File!

_Monokuma pulled out a black and white folder from behind his back. I immediately recognized it from the last investigation, except this one had a “#2” on it. Suddenly, he flung it in the air…_

_…and at my face. When it hit, it hurt worse than if a twenty-ton brick was flung instead. I grabbed my head instead of the file and groaned. Karen quickly scooped the file off the ground._

**Kisaragi:** Soshun, are you okay?!

**Umesawa:** Watch it, Smellykuma! He has a head wound!

**Monokuma:** Awww, you know a quick way to make that feel better? Dying!

**Ichino:** Don’t even joke about that!

**Monokuma:** I wasn’t!

_He let out a shrill laugh._

**Monokuma:** Anyway, I give you guys until…I get bored! Which I get quickly. So, you better be quick if you wanna find out who killed McTitty Typhoon over there! Upupup- ah!

_Ryouta kicked at Monokuma. Monokuma, unfortunately, dodged just in time before he got hit._

**Monokuma:** Hey! No violence against the headmaster!

**Someya:** Shut up, you piece of crap! Shut up! Don’t talk about Miss Kashiki like that, you stupid stuffed-

_Ryouta tried to kick him again, but Kotomi held him back._

**Someya:** Hey! Let me go! Let me _go!_

_Ryouta struggled in Kotomi’s arms, trying to pry her off him. She was significantly stronger, however, so he ended up just kicking the air, thrashing and yelling all the while._

**Ikuta:** Calm down, Ryouta! You’re going to end up doing something stupid!

**Someya:** Let me go! Off, off! Let me _GOOOO!_

**Ikuta:** You’re not staying here. We’re investigating somewhere else.

**Someya:** But- But- Miss Kashiki-!

_Ryouta tried to jump out of Kotomi’s arms and towards Suzuko, but Kotomi caught him before he could and started dragging him out of the salon. She caught a glance at Karen and I, giving us a nod. She was counting on us to solve this. We nodded back before the two were out and in the concourse._

**Monokuma:** Well, that was awfully dramatic!

_Sousuke took an angered step towards Monokuma, but Kiriko threw her arm in front of him to stop him._

**Monokuma:** Good luck, everyone! Your lives depend on it! Upupu!

_Then, he disappeared, leaving all of us…and Suzuko. It was then when the Monokuma morning announcement started. My head was still pounding from the impact of the…thin paper file, but I still took a step in front of everyone._

**Murasame:** A-Alright… I think it’s best if we…did what we did last time. Split up. Gouryoku and Yokoo, do you mind guarding Kashiki?

**Gouryoku:** Y-Yes, but… Are you fit to be investigating, Murasame?

**Murasame:** Of course-

_Right at that moment, a sharp pain shot through my head and rattled my entire body. I tried my hardest to maintain my composure, but I couldn’t help but grab my head._

**Kisaragi:** Soshun…!

**Murasame:** I’m fine! I’m fine…

**Nishizawa:** Maybe someone should stay with Murasame through this. Just to make sure nothing happens to him.

**Ichino:** I don’t mind-

**Hino:** No.

_Suddenly, Asukasei spoke up for the first time._

**Ichino:** N-No?!

**Hino:** If Murasame’s going to run around this mall looking for clues, it’s best if you of all people stay here. You frequent this place more than anyone else – you’ll be able to tell if even one hair is out of place.

**Ichino:** I-I mean, you have a point, but…

**Umesawa:** I’ll stay with Murasame then!

_Aiko suddenly announced this with a her usual happy-go-lucky tone of voice. Then, she suddenly grabbed my hand._

**Gouryoku:** K-Koko…?

**Umesawa:** Murasame is super good at this investigation stuff, so I’m gonna stay with him! If anyone’s gonna solve Kashiki’s murder, it’s him! I know it! That’s why I wanna stay with him!

**Kubou:** Wh-What happened to calling him demeaning and humiliating nicknames…?

**Umesawa:** That’s a thing of the past now! From now on, he’s Big Bro Murasame to me!

_I was completely befuddled, but I didn’t bother questioning it. My head was pounding enough already. Karen huffed – she looked angry, like a kitten who got passed up for attention for another one._

_The group eventually split up – Kiriko and Karen paired off and decided to see if there were clues in other parts of the mall. Karen gave me the Monokuma File before leaving, however, saying I would probably be able to put it to better use than she could. Asukasei, surprisingly, shooed Shouji off, saying the new second guard was Sousuke now that he was confined to the salon._

**Yokoo:** B-But-

**Hino:** No. Go with Kubou and be useful.

_Shouji slumped his shoulders and left the salon with Daiki. His and Asukasei’s relationship seemed incredibly on and off…_

**Gouryoku:** Why did you send him off…?

**Hino:** People who are too sentimental tend to…see things how they want to see them. We’re stuck with the rat, though, but I’m sure Murasame will keep her under control.

**Umesawa:** Hey! I’m not a rat!

_Too sentimental… Shouji, Daiki, and Suzuko were like a trio… Would they really let their feelings skew their view of the case…? I remembered how rash Ryouta was reacting. Maybe…it was best if they left us to investigate…near her._

_While Aiko ran off to check who-knows-what, I opened the Monokuma File and read its contents:_

_“The victim suffered deep lacerations in both thighs caused by a sharp object. Her wrists and ankles were bound by twine, all bruised while her hands and feet lost circulation from how tight she was bound. Both of her eyes were gorged out.”_

_My god… Her eyes…?_

_Just then, I heard Aiko screech. I looked up from the file to see her near Suzuko’s body, her mouth covered by her hand. Aiko ran to the back of the room and started gagging._

**Gouryoku:** Koko! Koko, are you alright?!

**Umesawa:** Her eyes… H-Her eyes…!

_She gagged again. Eventually, she started to throw up. Tomohiko was immediately at her side._

**Ichino:** Wh-What the hell…?!

**Murasame:** Her eyes were…gorged out. The Monokuma File said so.

**Hino:** That’s why you shouldn’t investigate so haphazardly, rat. You could’ve avoided this if you read the file first.

_After that, Aiko ended up latching onto my jacket. It was hard to walk with her on me and the fact the world decided to spin at random intervals, but I managed. Asukasei, despite now knowing the horror, investigated the body._

**Umesawa:** I’m convinced you just like touching dead bodies.

**Hino:** Oh, would you like to investigate her instead?

**Umesawa:** No, thanks!

_My attention was first directed to the blood trail on the floor. It was…peculiar to me. Not because of where it led – to the salon chair Suzuko was sitting on – but because it the other end of it was in the_ back _of the salon. Wouldn’t it make more sense for the trail to lead from the front? It started at the entrance of a back room, where Sousuke told me customers could leave their things and put on a hair dresser’s apron. I glanced around the back room and found nothing substantial, but it was pretty dark._

**Ichino:** Yeah, the lights went out back there one day. Monokuma said he was gonna fix it, but never did.

_There wasn’t any other significant points…until I found myself looking into a small trashcan near the back room. I peered in to find a murder mine – disposable plastic gloves and an eyeliner pencil, both slathered in blood. The eyeliner pencil had the word “SMOKE” on it – I assumed that was the color. It just looked black to me, though._

**Umesawa:** Gloves…?

**Murasame:** What’s the matter, Koko?

**Umesawa:** Oh, it’s just weird to me! Why use gloves?

_Since Aiko pointed it out…what_ was _the point of the gloves? It wasn’t like we could take fingerprints, anyway…_

**Hino:** Speaking of gloves, I could use a pair right this moment.

_Asukasei spoke up. He was observing one of her thighs. It seemed he…found something in the laceration._

**Ichino:** Oh, no problem!

_Without hesitation, Sousuke headed straight to a drawer that had a box of disposable gloves tucked in it. He grabbed a pair and gave them to Asukasei. Asukasei put them on and started messing with the wound._

**Umesawa:** Ew, ew, ew! Don’t do that!

**Gouryoku:** What could you possibly need that’s in… _there?_

**Hino:** This.

_Asukasei pulled out a blood-covered pair of shears, like a sword from the stone. It was drenched – not a sliver of a gleam of metal peaked out._

**Ichino:** Th-That’s a pair of shears alright…

**Umesawa:** Why can’t everyone in here just murder like normal people?!

**Murasame:** I-I don’t think there’s a _normal_ way to murder, Koko…

**Gouryoku:** I guess we found the murder weapon then, huh…?

_The way Asukasei stared at the shears, however, told me he didn’t think that was the case. It was completely possible the shears were like the knife from the first case – a contributor, but committed no murder. But, what else could have possibly killed her…?_

_I felt my time in the salon was ending and that I would need to move onto some other locations soon. Asukasei seemed able to investigate the place further – and possibly more efficiently – without me and Aiko. Sousuke was digging around in the drawers in the back, coming back to one frequently. I wanted to ask him about it, but before I could I noticed Tomohiko was messing with some sort of panel that was next to the front door._

**Murasame:** Gouryoku? Did you find something?

**Gouryoku:** Yes… This panel here. This is the light switch, correct?

_It was, in fact. Each store had one. They had the time displayed on a screen above a series of buttons. I wasn’t sure myself how to operate it though._

**Gouryoku:** Do you think it’s possible the murderer used this?

**Murasame:** Why do you say that?

**Gouryoku:** Look closely at the buttons.

_I zoned in on the buttons as I was told, and lo and behold: it was faint, but there was the thinnest film of blood over some of the buttons. It was smeared, though, like someone tried to wipe it off._

**Murasame:** Huh… It’s possible. I’m not sure, though… Does anyone really know how to use this?

**Ichino:** Oh, I do!

_Sousuke came up and pushed between us. He started pushing several buttons in a particular pattern. The screen flashed the word “OFF?” before Sousuke pressed one last button, shutting off the lights in the salon._

**Umesawa:** KYAAAAAH! THEY’RE BACK!

**Hino:** Turn that back on!

**Ichino:** Sorry!

_Somehow, in the dark, Sousuke managed to type in the pattern and turn the lights back on again. The stars that pervaded my vision from such a stark contrast in lighting rattled my senses more than they probably should’ve._

**Murasame:** H-How did you figure that out, Sousuke…?

**Ichino:** Asked the bear! There’re some polishes in Plethora that can effectively glow in the dark for a full 2 hours at a time! The same code works for every store in the mall. And look at this!

_Sousuke punched in a different pattern. The screen displayed a bunch of different times._

**Ichino:** This is all the times when the lights were turned off. I can pull up the times when they were turned on, too!

**Gouryoku:** Why would that type of feature be put into a light switch…?

**Ichino:** Manage energy usage?

_I looked at the times displayed on the screen. There were several “12:00 AM”’s in a row, which made sense considering that was the usual time the lights automatically turned off in all the stores. The latest time in the history was 8:15 AM, which must’ve been when Sousuke turned off the lights just now. But, there was a peculiarity about the list… Right above 8:15, and the only other differing time on the list was “11:23 PM”._

**Murasame:** Sousuke… How many people know about this history feature?

**Ichino:** Yokoo and I. We were bored one day so we just started messing with the one in the arcade. Punched in the code for the history feature and tah-dah!

**Gouryoku:** You were in an arcade and you decided to play with the light switch?

**Ichino:** Y-Yeah… So?! We figured out the disco feature! Wanna see?!

**Murasame:** Um… Maybe another time.

_I decided that was probably enough investigating in the salon. There was one thing I wanted to check: where Kotomi, Sousuke, and Ryouta found me last night. I knew it couldn’t have been a coincidence that the night I was attacked, Suzuko turned up dead later on._

**Murasame:** Sousuke… Where’d you find me last night, anyway?

**Ichino:** In the kitchenware store. There was a blood trail that led into it.

**Murasame:** Really?

**Ichino:** Yeah. I…guess you bled a lot.

_It was a bit weird to hear that something like that involved_ me, _and that I bled enough to leave behind a trail… Whoever attacked me must’ve dragged me in there, leaving a blood trail behind… But, why?_

_I called Aiko over, who got distracted with a straightener and was clamping it on Tomohiko’s arm as though it were a small creature biting at him. She seemed to get over her trauma from earlier awfully quick. When she hopped on over and grabbed my arm, I ended up leaning a good portion of my weight on her without realizing._

**Umesawa:** H-Hey! I’m not that strong, big bro!

**Murasame:** S-Sorry… Things got a little heavy there.

**Ichino:** You sure you’re gonna be okay walking around, buddy…?

**Murasame:** Yeah, I’ll be fine. I…should find out what everyone else found, anyway.

**Ichino:** …Be careful, alright? I…

_Sousuke seemed to stop himself._

**Ichino:** Uh, never mind. Umesawa, take care of him.

**Umesawa:** Roger-o!

_Sousuke turned from us and hurriedly walked away. What was that about…?_

_I had two places designated in my mind: Hot n’ Steamy and Plethora. Plethora seemed like a good place to search since there was the bloody eyeliner pencil in the trashcan. Hot n’ Steamy was our first destination, however – I felt like if I got a better grasp on my crime, I’d come one step closer to solving Suzuko’s. Aiko held my hand and swung it the entire way – I really didn’t understand the sudden attitude change towards me._

_The first thing we found before we even entered the store was the blood trail Sousuke told us about. There was significantly less blood here than the trail in the salon, but it was still enough to leave a mark. It seemed I was knocked out quite a ways from the kitchenware store… The trail started closer to the salon than anywhere else. So…why drag me all the way there, to Hot n’ Steamy? What was the point in doing that?_

_Arriving at the store, it seemed Aiko and I weren’t the first ones to think of investigating it. Kotomi and Ryouta were also there too – Ryouta seemed calmer, but incredibly exhausted. He was holding onto Kotomi’s sleeve, his eyes distant._

**Ikuta:** Hey, Soshun, you shouldn’t be running around!

**Murasame:** Sorry, but I…couldn’t just sit around, you know?

**Ikuta:** Yeah, I get you. Why bring the rabbit though?

**Umesawa:** I’m making sure big bro doesn’t keel over while walking around!

**Ikuta:** “Big bro”? No, I don’t care. Don’t tell me.

_Ryouta just grunted. Any word close to “kill” wasn’t the best word to be saying around him…_

**Murasame:** Well, uh, anyway… I thought I should know a little more about what happened to _me_ last night.

**Ikuta:** Uh-huh, I figured there was no way the two things weren’t connected. Sousuke, Ryouta, and I were so flipped out when we found you, we didn’t take the time to look around, so Ryouta and I decided now would be the best time to do that.

**Someya:** _You_ decided…

_His voice was barely a mumbled. Kotomi disregarded what he said entirely, but put an arm around him._

**Murasame:** Can you tell me about it, actually? When you found me.

**Ikuta:** Yeah! We ended up leaving the arcade after you did, but much later… I’d say it was abooooout… A little after 11:30? Maybe 11:40? I dunno, it wasn’t midnight, though, that’s all I know. Ryouta was telling us about one of those weird-ass creepypastas he read online one time when he slipped on something – it was your blood!

**Umesawa:** Eeeeewww!

**Murasame:** I-I, uh… Sorry.

**Someya:** Why? It’s not like you meant to bleed all over the place…

**Ikuta:** So, that’s when we followed the blood trail and found you in here, unconscious and barely bleeding.

**Someya:** There was something covering you up, too…

**Murasame:** There was…?

**Ikuta:** Oh, yeah! I totally forgot about that! Ryouta, where’d you throw that?

_Ryouta pulled himself away from Kotomi and headed towards something black strewn on the floor. He picked it up and handed it to me – it was a black jacket with cat ears on the hood. It was hard to see the blood, but it had dried and made certain parts of the jacket hard to fold._

**Ikuta:** Kinda weird, huh? Reminds me of something you’d find in that High Roller’s place.

**Someya:** It didn’t do a very good job covering you, so I don’t get why they left it…

_It was weird – to leave behind an article of clothing to use as barely a cover… And it didn’t matter if they covered me, anyway: the blood trail outside could easily lead anyone in. The only significant thing about the jacket was that it was black, so it could blend in easily with the dark concourse, but why just leave it here in the end?_

**Ikuta:** What about you, Soshun?

**Murasame:** Huh?

**Ikuta:** Well, you _were_ the one who was attacked. Got a good look at the guy?

_I hadn’t thought about it the entire time, actually. I tried to rack my brain back to the time of the incident…_

**Murasame:** Well… It was dark… They got my attention, but when I turned around, before I could really see anything, they already hit me.

**Ikuta:** Sure you couldn’t see anything?

_I thought back to it again. There was one thing I remembered…_

**Murasame:** Whoever it was… They were shorter than me.

**Ikuta:** Oh, well that’s something! How much shorter?

**Murasame:** I don’t know… It all happened to fast. But I do remember them being shorter – I think I could see over their head, at least.

**Umesawa:** Well, then, I guess that cuts out everyone who’s taller than you, huh! That means Toto didn’t do it! Yay! I always believed in him!

**Murasame:** I-I’m pretty sure I would’ve known if it was Gouryoku…

**Ikuta:** Well, that’s _something_ to go off of! Even if most of the people here are shorter than you, surprisingly.

**Murasame:** “Surprisingly?”

**Ikuta:** Have you seen your face? I would’ve taken you for around 160 cm if I didn’t know better.

**Umesawa:** You have the screaming image of a twink! All that counteracts it is your ginormous height!

**Ikuta:** But, even then, he’s pretty lanky. You could still put him in the top-tier of twinkiness.

_I was so tired of being out of the loop with these conversations._

**Someya:** Guys, stop fooling around! We have to figure out who murdered Miss Kashiki!

**Ikuta:** Ah… Sorry about that, Ryouta, just trying to lighten the mood…

**Someya:** You can lighten the mood after we find her killer, okay?!

_Ryouta’s rage seemed to be bubbling up again. Kotomi, astonishingly, became very timorous after Ryouta snapped at her… She was afraid of upsetting him again. I tried to change the subject._

**Murasame:** Did you…by chance find the weapon they used against me.

**Ikuta:** Nope. We think they might’ve taken it with them. But, I do have a theory on what it might be.

_Kotomi pointed to a back wall were several frying pans were hanging. One was missing from its hook._

**Ikuta:** Interesting, huh? Especially since whatever hit you was something that, well, hit. Not stabbed. Or anything like that.

**Murasame:** That is interesting…

_So, it was possible my attacker used a frying pan… If that’s the case, where did they hide it? It couldn’t have been that hard to find a frying pan caked with blood…_

**Ikuta:** Maybe they stashed it in their room. All the doors should be unlocked, so we can just go to whoever’s room we want.

**Umesawa:** I-I’ll do it!

_Aiko suddenly spoke up._

**Murasame:** Koko?

**Umesawa:** I’ll check everyone’s rooms! It’ll be easier if it was just lil’ me dashing around, right?

**Murasame:** Well, I mean-

**Umesawa:** Then it’s settled! You guys stay here! I’m off on an adventure – no, on a quest only Princess Koko can accomplish!

_I tried to stop her, but it was too late – she already hopped out of the kitchenware store like a jackrabbit. That was…weird, to say the least._

**Murasame:** She…was supposed to help me out here…

**Someya:** She’s really rude, isn’t she…?

**Ikuta:** Are you really gonna go ahead and run around without a buddy, Soshun? We could go with you.

**Murasame:** No, I’m fine, I swear. I just…get a little dizzy from time to time. I’ll just be going to Plethora, anyway. You guys stay here and investigate some more.

**Ikuta:** Oh, yeah, go to the store with all the chemical-filled make-up, that’s real good for your head, Soshun.

_Kotomi paused._

**Ikuta:** Just…don’t keel over, okay? And don’t slip on the way out!

_I nodded and waved them both off before leaving. In all honesty, I was exhausted – my vision was fading in and out periodically and I would sometimes have to catch myself from stumbling. But…none of that was going to stop me._

_The idea of checking out High Roller’s crossed my mind, but I knew eventually Monokuma was going to get bored and call us all to the fountain. So, I set my priorities first: Plethora. There had to be some connection to it from the eyeliner pencil that was found in the trashcan…right?_

_Strangely enough, I was beat once again to these ideas. I walked into Plethora to find Karen and Kiriko, looking around as well. When Karen saw me, she immediately ran to my side and grabbed my arm. Kiriko slowly meandered to the front._

**Kisaragi:** S-Soshun! Where’s Ms. Umesawa?

**Murasame:** She ran off to check something-

**Kisaragi:** That’s no good! That’s _no_ good! She should be staying right by your side! What if something happened to you? That’s so very irresponsible!

**Murasame:** C-Calm down, Karen, it’s okay…

_Karen puffed her cheeks. For the first time, she seemed angry without almost bursting into tears…_

**Nishizawa:** Murasame… When do you plan on changing your jacket? There’s blood caked on it.

_Kiriko, finally near us, seemed to have a skewed sense of priorities._

**Murasame:** Um… Haven’t really had the time…

**Nishizawa:** I understand, but… It’s not very hygienic to walk around with blood all over you, you know?

**Murasame:** That…really hasn’t been the first thing on my mind, but thank you for reminding me.

**Nishizawa:** Any day. Now, off the subject, have you found anything out pertaining to Kashiki’s murder? I hope Sousuke was some help.

_I told her about some of the things we found – the shears, the gloves, the light switch. When I mentioned the eyeliner pencil, however, her eyes lit up._

**Nishizawa:** Oh! What a coincidence. There seems to be a missing eyeliner pencil here.

**Murasame:** Really?

**Nishizawa:** Yes! Come, come.

_Kiriko led me to the eyeliner section of the store. Karen was right by my side, even dragging me there. She was honestly so worried I might just drop dead at some point…_

**Nishizawa:** Besides Sousuke of course, I’m here more than anyone else in this mall. So, naturally, I noticed there was something missing since neither he nor I have touched this section in…quite a while.

**Murasame:** Why is that?

**Nishizawa:** Eyeliner is fine, but not something I particularly enjoy wearing each day. Sousuke… I’m not sure, actually. But, no matter, look.

_Kiriko pointed to one of the displays. Each individual color had five pencils…except one, which only have four. The tag read that the color was “PERVERSION”._

**Kisaragi:** So… I guess the eyeliner pencil Soshun found in the trashcan is the missing one here…?

**Murasame:** I-

_A sharp pain jolted through my skull, rattling me so much I ended up dropping on a knee._

**Kisaragi:** S-Soshun!

**Murasame:** I-I’m fine-

**Kisaragi:** You are _not_ fine! You’re going to sit down until the trial starts!

**Murasame:** But-!

**Nishizawa:** Kisaragi’s right. You would be no use to us then if you overexert yourself now. I’m sure the rest of the council will do just fine investigating for the rest of our time.

_There was no talking to either of them about this. Despite the blood on my jacket, Kiriko still held onto my elbow (which was clean) and they nearly carried me out of Plethora. I was perfectly fine, I knew I was, but I guess my time to investigate had drawn to a close…_

_…Or so I thought, for, when we arrived at the fountain, we were greeted by Shouji and Daiki, who were lingering at the side of it._

**Kubou:** Ah, you guys! Is Murasame okay?!

**Nishizawa:** Oh, he’s not bleeding, if that’s what you’re asking. We’re just forcing him to wait until the investigation ends.

**Kubou:** That’s really for the best… You could end up reopening the wound if you get too excited, Murasame.

**Murasame:** Y-Yeah, but…

**Kisaragi:** No buts!

_Karen sat me down on the edge of the fountain, then plopped herself next to me._

**Yokoo:** Haha, wow! Lil’ Kisaragi’s getting all assertive!

**Kisaragi:** Y-You really think so…?

_There was a twinkle in her eye._

**Murasame:** Yokoo, Kubou… Did you two by chance find anything?

**Yokoo:** Oh, yeah! We checked out High Roller’s-

**Nishizawa:** Why?

**Murasame:** Actually, I wanted to check that place out, too… What did you find?

**Kubou:** Besides the torn-up shirts we used for your wound, nothing much. Except…

**Yokoo:** There was a mannequin that was stripped! Stripped down to nothin’! Poor thing was exposed for the entire world to see it’s unmentionables!

**Kisaragi:** I-Its unmentionables…?!

**Murasame:** Wouldn’t that be because of the shirts you guys used?

**Kubou:** Nope. We used the shirts on the racks. Besides, this mannequin was one of the ones that had those big, poofy dresses.

_A big, poofy dress…?_

**Murasame:** Any, uh, missing jackets?

**Kubou:** I’m not sure. Maybe? All that stuck out was the mannequin.

_No apparent disappearance of a jacket… But, that made sense. It was just a jacket. But a giant dress? Is that somehow connected to all of this…?_

**Yokoo:** Hey, guys! I think I found something!

_Shouji had walked a little ways away from us, but was still at the edge of the fountain. I tried to get up, but Karen pulled me down before I even had the chance to get on my feet. Kiriko and Daiki went to see what Shouji found, and after a few moments all three came back to us._

**Murasame:** What is it?

**Yokoo:** There was a blood stain over there! On the edge of the fountain!

**Murasame:** Huh?

**Kisaragi:** Why would there be one _there_ of all places…?

**Nishizawa:** It is awfully peculiar, isn’t it…

_A blood stain at the fountain… That wasn’t anywhere near Hot n’ Steamy nor Good Snips. Why would there be a blood stain all the way out here? Did the murderer first attack Suzuko here? Or maybe…_

_Suddenly, the speakers crackled once again._

**Monokuma:** Um… I’m bored. Really bored! Goodness, can you kids get any more boring! Can’t you kids act a little more entertaining?! Ah, whatever. Time’s up! No more investigating, you got enough time! Everyone, to the fountain, right this second! It’s tiiiiiime for the class trial! Upupu!

_And then, the speakers died._

_Nothing was said between the five of us. We just waited in front of the fountain, waiting for the others… First came Kotomi and Ryouta, Ryouta latched onto her arm. Then came Asukasei, Tomohiko, and Sousuke…who now had a clean shirt on._

**Murasame:** Um…?

**Hino:** Apparently, Ichino has half his closet in the back rooms of the salon. So, he decided to change.

**Nishizawa:** Thank goodness. All that blood was not flattering in the slightest. If only Murasame had the same benefits as you to change out of that grotesque jacket…

_I was pretty sure there were other things to worry about than my investigation fashion sense, but Sousuke spoke up._

**Ichino:** Oh, I can fix that! Soshun, take off your jacket.

**Ikuta:** Woah, you two, remember why we’re here right now!

_She tried to snicker, but Ryouta tugged her arm and glared at her. She cleared her throat. Perplexed, I did as he said. Blood had seeped through my jacket and onto my shirt, so it seemed unnecessary to take off my jacket in the first place._

**Murasame:** Um-

**Ichino:** There we go!

_Sousuke draped something over my shoulders…A red jacket? I realized then it was the jacket he had tied around his waist just seconds ago._

**Ichino:** See? Now you can’t see any blood!

_I couldn’t say anything back._

**Ichino:** Now you don’t have to worry about seeing blood during the trial, Kiriko! Isn’t that great?!

**Nishizawa:** Amazing. You truly are the greatest, Sousuke.

**Ichino:** Y-You really think so…?!

_I quickly slipped my arms through the jacket’s armholes. My head was throbbing again. I tried to run all the evidence through my head again… The shears… The frying pan… Suzuko… The hoodie… Eyeliner pencils… Suzuko… Suzuko… Suzuko was dead. The brightest person here was dead. And the fact was…I may be tied to it. A sharp pain. I couldn’t let myself get distracted. I have to-_

**???:** Biiiiig bro!

_Something slammed into me – or should I say, somebunny – and almost knocked me over. Karen caught me before I could hit the floor, though._

**Kisaragi:** M-Ms. Umesawa! Watch yourself! You almost hurt Soshun!

**Umesawa:** Whoopsies! I didn’t mean to! Oh, Toto! Toto!

_Aiko tried to skip up to Tomohiko, but Ryouta stepped between them._

**Umesawa:** Hey!

**Someya:** Stop fooling around! What did you find?!

**Umesawa:** Huh?

**Someya:** You were supposed to be looking for that frying pan, Umesawa! Did you even bother to look?!

**Umesawa:** O-Of course I did! I-I… I didn’t find it anywhere!

**Someya:** Ugh, that’s what you get for going alone!

**Umesawa:** S-Stop talking to me like that, like I’m stupid!

**Someya:** I don’t _care_ about how you feel! All I care about is Miss Kashiki, who you obviously couldn’t care less about!

**Umesawa:** I care about Kashiki! I care about her! She was my bestest best friend here! At least I don’t call her creepy pet names, you creep!

_Like a cat, Ryouta tried to jump her in a blind rage. Kotomi was too far at this point to catch him – but, Shouji was luckily close enough to catch Ryouta before he could attack her._

**Yokoo:** Woah, there, kiddo! Let’s take a minute to calm down-

**Someya:** I care about Miss Kashiki! I care about her a lot! At least she didn’t push me around like you! She didn’t treat me like dirt like you!

**Umesawa:** I-I…

_Aiko cowered at Ryouta’s shouts._

**Someya:** Someone like her could never be friends with someone like you, you… you…!

_Before Ryouta could finish his sentence, though, the world rumbled and the Monokuma fountain began to spin. Before we knew it, its stomach opened up and laid out its red carpet, leading up to the inevitable. Ryouta ripped himself away from Shouji and stomped up the way without another word._

**Ikuta:** H-Hey! Ryouta!

**Ichino:** Come on, little buddy!

_Kotomi and Sousuke chased after him. Kiriko sighed and followed suit. Soon, everyone followed behind them…or, what was left of us. Aiko’s shoulders were slumped, and Tomohiko had to walk her up to the elevator. Shouji and Daiki followed behind them with Karen trailing. That just left me at the foot of the statue…_

_…with Asukasei._

**Murasame:** Do…you have an idea who it might be?

_Asukasei grunted._

**Hino:** …There’s a list. Of course, you’re on it.

**Murasame:** Wh-Why would I be on it…?!

**Hino:** Seems unlikely, yes, especially your wound, but… I simply can’t let my guard down around you.

_A fury that stayed silent for days now was bubbling back up. However, Asukasei continued._

**Hino:** Keep your eye on Ichino during the trial.

**Murasame:** What?

**Hino:** He kept eyeing something in the back of the salon. I knew if anyone could find something off in there, it was him.

**Murasame:** What are you suggesting…?

_Asukasei looked me in the eye._

**Hino:** We’re heading into a murder trial. Isn’t it obvious?

**Murasame:** Y-You’re not suggesting…

**Hino:** What’re you going to do if it’s true? Cry? It’s your fault for getting close to him.

_Without another word, Asukasei headed for the elevator. My heart raced, stars danced in my vision. I wasn’t sure if he was just trying to get under my skin, rattle me, but…_

_…the idea…that Sousuke…?_

**Kisaragi:** Soshun…

_Karen had stopped halfway to the elevator, waiting for me. She had a frown on her face… I must’ve looked pale. I tried to give her a smile, but it came out weak. I couldn’t let Asukasei rattle me… I couldn’t falter now, especially now. I bore the mark of Suzuko’s sacrifice, I believed… I… I knew… I knew this should be my trial, not hers. And that’s why I needed to go in with a clear mind. I had to give these accusations, these contradictions, these revelations my all… I had to solve this murder, face betrayal, and enact execution…_

_I had to defeat this class trial of despair. For Suzuko. And nothing could stop me…not even the brutal truths._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think murasame did it but idk that's just me  
> UPDATE: [i made a poll where you can vote for who you think killed suzuko!](https://www.poll-maker.com/poll960189xA9774e45-40) i think it'll be fun to see where everyone's thoughts are. you can even wait until after the first part of the trial to vote, but please don't vote once the culprit is revealed!


	17. Chapter 2: Trial Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/sousukeichino)  
>  the ENTIRE trial isn't done yet, but i finished this part a couple of days ago, so i figured i might as well post it now. the second part of the trial may be done pretty soon, though, i'm almost done with it!!

**Chapter 2: A Bright Era for Fallacious Youth**

**Deadly Life – Trial Part 1**

_The elevator descended even faster than the last time and, before we knew it, we were back in the trial room that we had barely left a little over a week ago. The only difference this time were Tarou and Suzuko’s podiums now being occupied by a stand with their funeral portrait, each one having a red X crossing their faces. In just two weeks…_

_…three of us were dead. And one more was about to be executed…or, if the murderer was lucky, all of us but them. Suzuko’s murderer… One of us here murdered out friend. No one showed any sign of remorse, but sadness, anger, and anxiety flooded the faces of everyone here._

**Monokuma:** Now, that you’re all here, it’s time to go over the rules of the class trial!

**Ikuta:** We already know the rules, bear.

**Monokuma:** Huh? What was that? That’s the sound of an uninteresting background character talking!

**Ikuta:** I’m a better heroine than you could ever be, you piece of crap!

**Monokuma:** Aaaaaaanyway, as I was saying…If you can figure out who-dun-it, then the blackened will get punished, and everyone can go back to their regularly scheduled mall life! Buuuut, if you pick the wrong choice, you’ll be the ones who’s executed, and the blackened will go free!

**Kubou:** So…um…where should we start?

**Monokuma:** I dunno! You kids are smart, figure it out!

_Aiko pressed her forefinger against her chin._

**Umesawa:** Weeeeell, how did we start the last trial?

**Yokoo:** Me and you blamed lil’ Kisaragi for everything!

**Umesawa:** Oh, yeah! That’s a good place to start!

**Kisaragi:** P-Please don’t make this a regular thing…!

**Someya:** Stop fooling around! Can’t you guys take anything seriously?!

**Umesawa:** Well, then, how do you think we should start, huh?

**Nishizawa:** It would be smart to begin the discussion with figuring out the murder weapon.

**Ichino:** Which one?

**Nishizawa:** What do you mean?

**Ichino:** Uh, well, I mean… Soshun was attacked last night too, you know? There’s no doubt the two things are connected. So, shouldn’t we figure out the weapons for both?

**Gouryoku:** It’s probably best if we separate the two crimes for now. If we try to meld the two together too much, we might just confuse ourselves.

**Nishizawa:** I agree. Let’s concentrate on Kashiki’s case for now. If we’re stuck, we’ll move to Murasame’s.

_The weapon that was used to kill Suzuko… Asukasei did find something that seems likely, but, was it really…?_

**Gouryoku:** Hino, you found something in Kashiki’s leg, yes?

**Someya:** “In”?

**Hino:** Yes. There was a pair of shears lodged in one of her legs.

**Umesawa:** So, then, that’s the murder weapon, right? I mean, what else could it be! It was _in_ her leg! And it’s not like there was anything else there!

_While that does seem obvious that the shears would be the murder weapon, there was something else with blood on it…_

**Murasame:** Wait. I wouldn’t make that assumption so hastily.

**Umesawa:** Why not, big bro? What else could’ve it been?

**Murasame:** Remember, Koko? There was an eyeliner pencil in the trashcan nearby.

**Ikuta:** Uh, so? An eyeliner pencil doesn’t seem like it would do that much damage.

**Hino:** Maybe not to her legs, but that’s not the only place she was stabbed.

**Someya:** Wh-Where else was she stabbed…?

**Hino:** Her eyes. Her eyes were gouged out.

**Someya:** What…?!

_Aiko gagged. The image must’ve come back to her…_

**Nishizawa:** Putting that into account… It makes it completely possible that the eyeliner pencil is what killed her.

**Kubou:** Wh-Why though…? Why do that…? Using an eyeliner pencil?

**Nishizawa:** Couldn’t tell you. It’s a perfectly wasted pencil at this point.

**Yokoo:** Uh, I don’t think that’s what Daiki meant.

_The reason for using an eyeliner pencil… The shears were available to them. Albeit, they were lodged in her thigh, but Asukasei didn’t seem to have much problem getting it out… So, what’s the significance?_

**Hino:** This is where we start seeing a culprit.

**Murasame:** Huh?

**Hino:** Think about it – what else was in the trashcan?

_The screens that surrounded us flickered to life, and the first image they presented were the contents of the trashcan. There were only two things in there… An eyeliner pencil and…_

**Murasame:** A pair of disposable gloves.

**Hino:** Now, think about this – why would the murderer use gloves? It’s not like we could check for fingerprints.

**Ikuta:** That is weird… Maybe they were protecting their hands? Like, you know, so they don’t pull a stupid mistake like the douchebag over there?

_Kotomi pointed at Tarou’s portrait with her thumb._

**Kubou:** Disposable gloves are pretty thin. I doubt they’d serve much protection against a cut.

**Hino:** However, Ikuta does have a point, surprisingly.

**Ikuta:** What’s that supposed to mean?!

**Hino:** It’s the only reason to _wear_ gloves. To protect your hands. Granted, it’s not for fingerprints or cuts or anything.

**Yokoo:** Then, what’s it for, Asuka?

**Hino:** Figure it out.

**Yokoo:** Come on, buddy! Stop pullin’ that!

**Kisaragi:** Um… With typical use of gloves like that… It’s so that way the hands themselves don’t get dirty… So, whoever wore them didn’t want to get their hands dirty…

**Ikuta:** It’s a freaking murder, though! Who cares about their hands getting dirty?

**Hino:** Someone who spends a grandiose amount of time on the appearance of them, don’t you think? Who does that sound like amongst our group?

_Someone who spends a lot of time on-_

_…_

_…Wait._

**Murasame:** N-No way… Sousuke?

**Ichino:** Eh?

_Is this…what Asukasei meant before the trial?_

**Kisaragi:** M-Mr. Ichino does spend a lot of time on his appearance with…everything…

**Ichino:** Woah, woah, wait a minute! Y-You guys don’t think it was me, right?!

_“Keep an eye on Ichino”… Did he mean he was the culprit?_

**Ikuta:** No way! There’s no way it was Sousuke! He can’t even kill a fly! The one time he did, he cried and forced us to have a funeral for it!

**Ichino:** Y-Yeah! I…I could never kill anyone! Especially not Kashiki! A friend! Y-You guys believe me, right…?

_Not a word was said._

**Ichino:** C-Come on, guys… Ryouta? Buddy? You…don’t think so, right?

_Ryouta didn’t say anything. He looked…conflicted. He wanted to believe his brother, but he was adamant about finding Suzuko’s killer…_

**Ichino:** L-Little buddy…?

_Finally, Tomohiko spoke up._

**Gouryoku:** …It doesn’t make sense to me.

**Ichino:** Yeah, see! It doesn’t make sense to him!

**Gouryoku:** Ichino doesn’t have a reason to kill anyone. Especially in this group.

**Yokoo:** What’d you mean by that?

**Gouryoku:** By murdering someone, he’s putting his siblings and Nishizawa in danger. His success means their downfall.

**Umesawa:** Yeah, yeah! And, and he and big bro are best buddies, right?! So, if he killed Kashiki, that means he attacked big bro too!

**Hino:** You’re assuming, however, that the person who attacked Murasame and the person who killed Kashiki are the same person.

_Huh?_

**Ikuta:** I fucking knew it. You’re the one who attacked Murasame, aren’t you?

**Hino:** Unfortunately, no.

**Murasame:** “Unfortunately…”

**Hino:** The crime scene we witnessed was quite gruesome, wouldn’t you agree? Something possibly incited by anger.

**Kubou:** Wait, you’re not saying…

**Hino:** Put the three people we currently have into account: Murasame, Kashiki, and Ichino. If Ichino was not the one who attacked Murasame, who does that leave?

**Murasame:** …Kashiki.

**Someya:** Wait a minute, wait a minute! Miss Kashiki would never do something like that! She’d never attack someone! Especially not Murasame! She looked up to him!

**Murasame:** Sh-She did…?

**Someya:** Yeah! She thought you were a great leader! She thought if anyone was gonna get us out of here, it was you!

_Suzuko…_

**Someya:** So, there’s no way it was her!

**Ikuta:** Yeah! That means there was no way it was Sousuke, either!

**Ichino:** Y-Yeah, see! We’re in the clear!

**Hino:** Not exactly.

**Ichino:** Aw, come on, man! Isn’t there anyone else you could pick on? Anyone?!

**Yokoo:** …Actually…

**Ichino:** Yokoo?! D-Don’t “actually” on me!

**Yokoo:** It’s just…ya know…it _did_ happen in the salon…

**Ichino:** Th-That doesn’t mean I did it!

**Umesawa:** …And… Ichino _does_ know where everything is in there…

**Ichino:** Weren’t you on my side five seconds ago?!

**Umesawa:** I-It’s just…something really bothers me!

**Gouryoku:** What is it, Koko?

**Umesawa:** It’s Kashiki’s talent!

**Murasame:** The Ultimate Track Star?

**Umesawa:** Yeah! She’s a fast runner! So, that means she could’ve just run from the murderer!

_Aiko did have a point… Suzuko could outrun anyone here. So, why didn’t she run…?_

**Murasame:** Well, she did have her thighs sliced… That would’ve slowed her down.

**Umesawa:** Yeah, yeah! But, she’s _so_ fast, how did she possibly _not_ get away before the person stabbed her?!

**Kubou:** That’s…a really good question.

**Umesawa:** Besides, someone who’s never even _been_ in the salon wouldn’t know where to look to find something stabby in enough time to catch up to a super duper fast runner!

**Ichino:** W-Wait…

**Gouryoku:** Someone who’s never been… That means it had to be someone who frequents it a lot.

**Ichino:** Wait! Wait, I swear, I… It wasn’t…!

**Someya:** S-Sousuke…

**Ichino:** No, no! Don’t listen to them, little buddy! I-It wasn’t me! It really wasn’t me, really!

**Kubou:** Well, an easy way to clear you would be to tell us your alibi!

**Hino:** Except we don’t know _when_ the murder happened.

**Kisaragi:** Wasn’t it after Murasame was attacked…? You just said…

**Hino:** Yes, it’s possible that it happened _after_ Murasame’s attack. Much later after.

**Kisaragi:** Much later…?

**Hino:** As in, _while_ everyone was distracted when Murasame was found.

**Kubou:** Ichino…did go frequently to rip up clothes for Murasame…

**Gouryoku:** And he _didn’t_ change his shirt all that while…

**Ichino:** Guys! Guys, this is ridiculous! Why would I murder someone while my best buddy was _dying?!_

**Hino:** If you figured out that “someone” was the person who attacked your “best buddy”.

_Ryouta spoke up, but it was barely a mutter._

**Someya:** But… Miss Kashiki wouldn’t… A-And Sousuke…

_No one seemed to notice, though. Sousuke, instead, started to yell._

**Ichino:** H-How the _hell_ could have I figured that one out?!

**Ikuta:** Sousuke, calm down! Freaking out makes you look suspicious!

**Ichino:** How am I supposed to calm down?! I’m being called a murderer! No one’s believing me! A-And I can’t even defend myself except by telling you the _truth_! That _I didn’t do it_!

_Tears started rolling down his cheeks. He was trying to appear angry, probably to seem tough, but the fear was so clearly written on his face… Did he really do it? Did someone who looked so terrified really murder someone…?_

**Murasame:** Sousuke…

**Ichino:** Soshun, you believe me, right, buddy?! You have too! I-I… I didn’t do it! You know that!

_Suddenly, Kiriko spoke up._

**Nishizawa:** Stop it.

**Ichino:** H-Huh…?

**Nishizawa:** Not you, Sousuke. Your outburst is justified. The rest of you, blaming him without reason or evidence… Stop it, all of you.

**Umesawa:** B-But…

**Nishizawa:** Don’t talk back. This is exactly what you did with me the last trial – find one piece of seemingly substantial evidence and throw someone innocent under the bus. Except, this time, I won’t tolerate it. I won’t let you attack _my_ Sousuke any further!

**Ichino:** “My”…?

_Sousuke smiled a huge grin. Bigger than any I’ve ever seen._

**Ichino:** Kiriko…!

_“My” Sousuke… Why did that bother me so much? I looked over at Kotomi, who already had her eyes on me. She seemed…concerned. But, she diverted her eyes seconds later._

**Nishizawa:** Kotomi. Kisaragi. Murasame. You’re the only three I will speak to since you don’t seem easily swayed by the majority.

**Hino:** That isn’t how a debate works, Nishizawa.

**Kisaragi:** Um… Mr. Hino?

**Hino:** What?

**Kisaragi:** Excuse me for being rude, but… Pl-Please do not speak anymore for a full ten minutes!

_Asukasei seemed taken aback by her command. But, he stayed quiet._

**Yokoo:** W-Woah! Asuka’s actually listening to her!

_Asukasei just grunted._

**Nishizawa:** The first thing we need to clear is Sousuke’s alibi, correct? Then, let’s discuss that.

**Ikuta:** To do that first, though, we’ll have to figure out exactly _when_ the murder happened, right? Does it say in that stupid bear file?

**Monokuma:** It’s called the Monokuma File, fire crotch!

**Ikuta:** The stupid bear file.

**Murasame:** No. It’s weird, but this time, the file didn’t have the time of death in it.

**Yokoo:** Huh, that _is_ weird. Didn’t the last one have a time? I guess the bear just picks and chooses what he wants-

**Nishizawa:** Silence, you miscreant.

_Shouji immediately went quiet._

**Kisaragi:** Then…how do we figure out when the murder took place…?

_How_ do _we figure out the time it took place? It’s not like the last trial, where we had clocks to disprove Tarou’s alibi… There wasn’t anything that said when the murder could’ve possibly taken place…_

_…Or was there?_

**Murasame:** Wait. I think there _may_ be something.

**Nishizawa:** What would that be?

**Murasame:** There’s a history function on the light switches in each store. There’s two separate ones, in fact: the times when the lights go off and when they go on.

_The light switch in the salon flickered on the screen._

**Murasame:** Monokuma, is there any way you can put up the history for when the lights went off?

**Monokuma:** Yeppers!

_Monokuma pulled what seemed to be some sort of remote control from behind his back and typed in a random code. The light switch flickered to the “OFF” history screen._

**Murasame:** Look at the times. There are several “12:00 AM”s in a row.

**Kubou:** That makes sense… That’s when the lights automatically turn off in all the stores at night! Too bad there’s no date next to any of them, though…

**Murasame:** We don’t _need_ the dates, though. Look at the bottom of the list.

**Ikuta:** There’s a…”11:23 PM” and then an “8:15 AM”.

**Murasame:**  “8:15 AM” was when Sousuke was showing Gouryoku and I how the light switch works. That means, the time before it was the last time it turned off.

**Umesawa:** But, shouldn’t it be turning off at midnight, like every other night? Did it malfunction?

**Murasame:** That is a possibility…or, someone turned it off at that time.

**Umesawa:** Why would they do that, big bro?

**Hino:** If there’s a dark room against a dark concourse… That’s the perfect way to hide a body if someone’s passing by, don’t you agree?

**Umesawa:** Didn’t Kisaragi tell you to be quiet?!

**Murasame:** No, Hino’s right. By turning off the salon lights, they can hide Kashiki’s body without _really_ hiding it.

**Gouryoku:** But…why hide it?

**Murasame:** I’m not sure… But, I can say one thing. 11:23 PM was shortly after I was attacked.

**Kisaragi:** R-Really?! You remember when you were attacked?

**Murasame:** I can make an inference on when since I left the arcade when nighttime started.

**Ikuta:** Oh, yeah! And you know what? Guess who was at the arcade until after 11:30?!

**Ichino:** I-I was! It was me! Kotomi, Ryouta, and I! We were all in the arcade until after 11:30!

**Someya:** Th-Then that means Sousuke _does_ have an alibi for when Miss Kashiki was murdered…! B-Big bro is innocent…

_Ryouta slumped his shoulders._

**Someya:** I-I’m sorry, Sousuke. I-I… I started…

**Ichino:** Don’t worry about it, little buddy. You just wanna find Kashiki’s murderer. That’s very valiant of you!

**Someya:** You’re not mad at me, right?

**Ichino:** I could never be mad at you, Ryouta!

**Nishizawa:** I told you all Sousuke didn’t do it. I have to say, though, I thought Hino would be a little more patient like he was last trial.

**Hino:** Oh, I know Ichino didn’t do it.

**Murasame:** Huh? Then, why’d you direct the conversation towards him?!

**Hino:** Just to make you doubt your special friend a little bit.

_I clenched my teeth._

**Hino:** But, I do have a better reason than that. Because…in order to pick out the murderer, you have to understand them a little bit, yes?

**Nishizawa:** What do you mean?

**Hino:** There’s layers to this murder, Nishizawa. And Sousuke was just one.

**Ichino:** Huh?

**Hino:** The murderer purposefully set up some of the evidence to make it look like Sousuke did it, such as the gloves, the shears, and the eyeliner pencil. Naturally, those things are going to lead us to believe that someone, such as the Ultimate Cosmetologist, used-

**Ikuta:** Just admit you were wrong and move on.

_Asukasei stared at Kotomi for a long while. Then, he grunted._

**Hino:** I will resume my ten minutes of silence now.

**Yokoo:** Ah… Classic Asuka…

**Someya:** Okay, so it’s true Sousuke didn’t do it… But, then, where does that leave us?

**Kubou:** Well, we can most definitely say that Ikuta, Ichino, Someya, and Murasame didn’t kill Kashiki. The first three have an undeniable alibi…

**Gouryoku:** I believe it would be safe to say that Murasame’s attack and Kashiki’s murder are no doubt connected. They happened too close together for it to be a coincidence.

**Yokoo:** Does that mean Kashiki-ski didn’t attack Murasame?

**Murasame:** Why do you say that?

**Someya:** Because she would never _do_ that!

**Murasame:** Well… I mean, yeah, I agree, but I want to know where Yokoo’s going with this.

**Yokoo:** Well, it’s, uh… Murasame, you were attacked in the concourse, right?

**Murasame:** Yes.

**Yokoo:** But…you were found in the kitchenware store.

**Ikuta:** Duh. The blood stain proves that.

**Yokoo:** So, Murasame was dragged into the kitchenware store… If Kashiki was attacked shortly after that, she couldn’t have dragged him in there, right? There wouldn’t be time for her to if she was getting chased and killed, right?

**Kisaragi:** I-I think what would answer that is knowing why Soshun was dragged in there…

**Murasame:** Why do you say that, Karen?

**Kisaragi:** Well, is there a…reason to drag you in there? Especially since it left a huge blood trail leading straight to you… What’s the point of bringing you there if there was a trail leading straight to you?

_Karen did bring up a glaring issue… There really was no point in dragging me to the kitchenware store… Unless…_

**Murasame:** Unless…leaving behind a trial was the intention.

**Kubou:** Why’s that?

**Murasame:** To lead whoever finds it straight _to_ me. The beginning of the trail starts not too far from the salon.

**Ichino:** When Ryouta slipped on your blood, we _did_ become distracted by that…

**Ikuta:** Enough so, we didn’t notice the lights were off in the salon.

**Someya:** W-Wait! You’re saying…Miss Kashiki was… She was…

**Ikuta:** She may’ve already been dead when we found Soshun…and we walked right past her.

_Ryouta looked horrified._

**Ikuta:** Oh! But, uh, not to change the subject off murder-

**Nishizawa:** This is a _murder_ trial, Kotomi.

**Ikuta:** -but, the attacker also covered up Soshun, too!

**Kubou:** Huh? Really?

_The hoodie flickered on the screen._

**Kubou:** Oh, that’s cute! It has little cat ears on it!

**Nishizawa:** It is adorable, despite being quite dark. It reminds me of something Umesawa would wear.

_Suddenly, the courtroom went quiet. Everyone’s eyes seem to turn towards Aiko._

**Umesawa:** …Huh?

**Yokoo:** That…does seem like a hoodie Umesawa would wear, huh?

**Umesawa:** W-Wait a minute!

**Ikuta:** It makes sense, then!

**Umesawa:** What makes sense…?

**Ikuta:** Why you were suddenly so buddy-buddy with Soshun today!

**Umesawa:** Wait wait wait! Waitwaitwait! Whaaat? You- You’re not-!

**Someya:** It makes so much sense now…

**Umesawa:** Wh-What makes sense?! What’s going on? I-I’m scared!

_Aiko started crying and pulling on the ears on her hoodie._

**Umesawa:** What makes sense? What makes sense?! Are… Are you guys picking on me because of a _hoodie?!_ I would _never_ wear something that black!

**Nishizawa:** Unless…you were disguising yourself.

**Umesawa:** Wh-What?!

**Nishizawa:** The concourse gets pretty dark at night. Wearing something bright, like your bunny jacket right there, would stand out, though. However, if you were to wear a darker one…

**Yokoo:** Y-You could totally camouflage with your surroundings!

**Ikuta:** Besides, Soshun said whoever attacked him was shorter than him! He could look over their head! And who could possibly get shorter than _you?!_

**Umesawa:** No, no, no! Stop it!

**Gouryoku:** All of you, stop this instant!

_Tomohiko’s voice bellowed through the courtroom. It was so loud and overbearing, it made Ryouta duck. My head started pounding again._

**Gouryoku:** Do you honestly believe Koko would commit such a heinous crime?!

**Nishizawa:** If she wanted the motive enough.

**Gouryoku:** What?

**Kisaragi:** Um… At the sleepover… One of the topics we discussed…was fame.

**Yokoo:** You just _now_ decide to mention that?! Especially _considering_ the motive we were given?!

**Kisaragi:** I-I’m sorry… I-I really believe in everyone, I… I didn’t think…

**Murasame:** It’s not your fault, Karen. But, now that this is brought up, you need to tell us the details.

**Ikuta:** It just kinda came up, you know? Girl talk. Karen and Kiriko didn’t say much of anything, but Kashiki did mention how hard she worked to _become_ famous. That’s why I didn’t argue too much when Hino brought up the idea that Kashiki attacked Murasame.

**Someya:** Which she _didn’t_!

**Nishizawa:** Kotomi talked about how “Oh, as long as I can hold my dearest Karen in my arms, I don’t need a single yen in my hand!” That’s when Umesawa made fun of her and the pillow fight commenced.

**Gouryoku:** …Koko. What did you say in this conversation?

_Aiko didn’t say anything. She just looked at her feet._

**Gouryoku:** Koko… Please. I want to help you. We don’t _want_ to suspect you. But, you have to be honest with us.

**Umesawa:** …I said… I said I wanted to be famous. No matter what.

**Ichino:** Well, isn’t that…strangely…on point with the murder.

**Umesawa:** B-Be quiet! I never meant murder! I just meant… I… There’s… There’s nothing…

_Aiko started stuttering. Her thoughts were racing faster than she could say them. After a few broken sentences, she started sobbing._

**Murasame:** K-Koko… Calm down…

_But, she couldn’t respond. Her sobs just kept coming. She was breaking under the stress…_

**Gouryoku:** Koko… Please, try to breathe…

_Aiko tried to breathe in, but she ended up just choking out another sob._

**Umesawa:** I- I- Didn’t- Why- Stop-!

_She couldn’t even defend herself… She just kept crying, unable to say more than a word at a time._

**Gouryoku:** …I’ll defend her. I refuse to believe she would murder someone.

**Nishizawa:** Respectable. You allowed me to do the same with Sousuke.

**Gouryoku:** So, tell me this: let’s say Koko did attack Murasame. How did she end up in the salon in Kashiki?

**Kisaragi:** Maybe…she chased her?

**Gouryoku:** So, Koko chases Kashiki into the salon… Why didn’t Kashiki just outrun her out of there?

**Ichino:** It’s possible she hid in the back room. The light has been out back there – it’s the perfect place to hide.

**Gouryoku:** Kashiki could also see if Koko was coming for her, don’t you think?

**Ichino:** What do you mean?

**Gouryoku:** A light would trail in from the salon into the dark back room, correct? So, if Koko were to stand in the light, Kashiki would see her shadow. She would still be prepared enough to outrun her.

**Ichino:** Oh… Yeah… What would be the deal with that?

**Hino:** That’s only _if_ Umesawa approached the room head-on, however.

**Gouryoku:** What do you mean?

**Hino:** I’ve been thinking about this… What would be one way to approach the room without their shadow trailing in the light leading in there?

_How to prevent your shadow from trailing into a dark room…? Well, you wouldn’t approach it head-on, light Asukasei said… That means…_

**Murasame:** They approached the room from the side.

**Hino:** Correct. It’s possible the murderer – Umesawa, in this case - approached the room from the side, where their shadow wouldn’t trail into the light. They waited _by_ the door for Kashiki to come out.

**Ikuta:** That _does_ make sense… We did talk about earlier the murderer catching Kashiki off-guard. That’s when they sliced her thighs, slowing her down. If they waited long enough, Kashiki may’ve thought they left so she could come out…

**Kubou:** But, wouldn’t Kashiki at least _hear_ them? Really, only a soft surface like carpeting can you not hear footsteps…

**Hino:** If they’re wearing shoes. Or, should I say, something hard.

**Kubou:** What do you mean?

**Hino:** It’s easy to disguise your footsteps if you’re not wearing, say, sneakers or the like.

**Murasame:** You’re saying…they were barefoot?

**Hino:** Possibly. Or…they were wearing cute little house shoes with bows on them.

**Umesawa:** Wh- What?!

**Hino:** House shoes do have soles… However, if you were careful and tip-toed, it’s possible to hide the sound of your footsteps. Or, at least, make them sound far away. But, it’s not that hard to take off house shoes, isn’t it?

_Tomohiko’s brow was furrowed. He seemed like he was about to pounce on Asukasei._

**Someya:** So… Umesawa did do it… She killed Kashiki…

**Umesawa:** No, no, NO! I swear! I swear! Please, please!

**Someya:** Then, tell me this, Umesawa – why did you jump so quickly to look for the missing frying pan?!

_Aiko didn’t respond. She just stared at Ryouta, her mouth agape._

**Someya:** You were tied to Murasame at the hip… But, then, the minute we mentioned the frying pan…which was _conveniently_ after Murasame said he didn’t remember anything about his attacker…you ran off until right before the trial started! How do you explain all of that, Umesawa?!

**Umesawa:** I…I…

**Someya:** You didn’t even _bother_ to look for the frying pan, didn’t you?! Because you knew _exactly_ where it was! That’s why you volunteered to go looking for it! Because it was _your_ weapon!

**Umesawa:** N-No! No, I- I did look for it!

**Someya:** Where, huh? _Where_ did you look for it?!

_Aiko tugged on her hoodie’s ears again and let out a desperate groan._

**Umesawa:** …M…My…

**Ikuta:** Your…?

**Umesawa:** My…room.

_Silence. You could hear a pin drop if one fell._

**Gouryoku:** …Koko…

**Umesawa:** I-I can explain! Th-That was mine from the beginning! My frying pan! I… I got it for self-defense, I swear! I… I didn’t… I wouldn’t…

**Nishizawa:** Sweetie, how are we supposed to believe that?

**Umesawa:** Because I… I wouldn’t…

_Aiko was about to cry again._

**Umesawa:** I was scared… I didn’t want someone to break into my room and kill me… S-So I…

**Gouryoku:** …I do remember you saying you were going to have one for self-defense…

_I did too… During the investigation, she attacked me with one. She must’ve taken that one back to her room._

**Ikuta:** It can’t be a coincidence, though, that Soshun was hit with something hard- Ha, hard. Soshun.

**Murasame:** Kotomi.

**Ikuta:** Something hard, and every frying pan still at the kitchenware store was as clean as a whistle.

**Kubou:** There was a lot of blood at Murasame’s crime scene… So there’s no doubt that the frying pan used would have blood on it.

**Ichino:** Then, that means, the only other possible frying pan that could have blood on it…

**Someya:**...is the one in Umesawa’s room.

**Umesawa:** B-But, mine doesn’t have blood on it! I swear!

**Nishizawa:** Would you like to prove that?

**Umesawa:** Y-Yeah! Monokuma, show them the frying pan in my room!

**Monokuma:** Nope!

**Umesawa:** Wh-What?! Why not?

**Monokuma:** It makes things more interesting this way!

**Umesawa:** Wh- What?! That’s not fair!

**Someya:** Who cares if it’s fair! You murdered Miss Kashiki! You don’t deserve anything at this point!

**Umesawa:** I didn’t murder her! How many times do I have to tell you?! I didn’t attack big bro, either!

**Someya:** “Big bro”…

_Ryouta grunted._

**Someya:** Then why are you being all buddy-buddy with Murasame?

**Umesawa:** Huh?!

**Yokoo:** You used to call him “Smellysame” and “Pukesame”…

**Kubou:** “Grossasame” and “Lameasame”…

**Ikuta:** Don’t forget “Shittysame”!

**Murasame:** Wh- You just thought of that one right now!

**Someya:** Then, this morning, _coincidentally_ after Kashiki’s murder and Murasame’s attack, you’re being all nice to him!

**Nishizawa:** That is awfully suspicious… Added to her running off shortly after he talked about his attack, it would make you think she only stuck around him to see if he remembered anything from it.

**Umesawa:** N-No… That’s not why…

**Someya:** Then why?!

_Aiko twiddled her thumbs. Her eyes were still glassy, but she didn’t seem like she was about to burst into tears this time._

**Umesawa:** I…didn’t realize I was being mean before.

**Murasame:** Eh?

**Yokoo:** You…didn’t think “Pukeasame” was a demeaning name?

**Umesawa:** I-I…want to get along with everyone. And boys…when they get along…they call each other names and bully each other and stuff, right?

**Ikuta:** Not in Soshun’s case, apparently! In fact-

**Murasame:** Anyway, continue, Koko.

**Umesawa:** I thought maybe I could have that same connection with Murasame… And Someya too.

_Aiko’s voice was soft, barely a mutter._

**Someya:** You bullying me was you trying to be friends with me?

_Aiko nodded._

**Kubou:** But… You’re so nice to Gouryoku.

**Umesawa:** Because me and Toto are outsiders. We’re… You all probably think I’m a brat while you’re all terrified of how big Toto is… Or, at least that’s how it was in the beginning, right?

**Hino:** I still think you’re a brat.

**Ichino:** Be quiet, dude!

**Umesawa:** It’s always been hard for me to get along with people my age, but I… I try. And I thought what I was doing wasn’t bad…until Kashiki told me it was.

**Someya:** Miss Kashiki…?

**Umesawa:** She told me how upset I make you, Someya, and how the names I give Murasame only hurt him… She… She told me I didn’t have to act out like that to be your friends… She said you guys would like me…if I was just myself.

**Gouryoku:** When did she tell you this…?

**Umesawa:** Yesterday…after the motive. We hung out together… I-I told you I wanted to be friends with everyone, Toto, but with Kashiki… She’s another girl, you know, so it was easier for me to…confide more in her.

**Gouryoku:** I understand.

**Umesawa:** That’s when she told me that I don’t need to act out like that. I…don’t have to act like a boy to be friends with the boys. I… That’s when I decided I was gonna be nicer to you all. Especially Murasame and Someya… I-I’m sorry.

_It was a shock to see her like this, honestly. But, I could understand where she was coming from: everyone had their groups and their groups within their groups, but… Tomohiko and Aiko did seem like outsiders compared to the rest of us. So…to act out in order to fit in…even if that meant verbally bullying me every day… Aiko just wanted to fit in with the rest of us._

**Someya:** I…I don’t think she did it.

**Nishizawa:** Sweetie, you were egging at her more than anyone.

**Someya:** I-It’s what she said, about Miss Kashiki… That sounds like her. And, if that’s true… Then I can’t believe that Umesawa would hurt her.

**Umesawa:** R-Really…?

**Someya:** Miss Kashiki… She’s- She was more than just someone who tried to make everyone smile. She…genuinely care of everyone. There was something about her that… It was special. She was special. And…once you’re touched by that smile of hers, by her kindness…you don’t want it to ever go away. You never want to hurt it.

**Ikuta:** Ryouta…

**Someya:** Th-That’s why I changed my mind. That’s why I don’t think Umesawa killed her.

**Nishizawa:** That’s all bright and dandy, but if we listened to sob stories and took them as evidence, we’d still be in the first class trial right now.

**Ichino:** C-Come on, Kiriko… Let’s give Umesawa a chance! Just like you gave me a chance!

**Umesawa:** Y-You’re gonna defend me too, Ichino? B-But, I turned my back on you…

**Ichino:** Hey, no hard feelings, right? I’m not holding it against you!

_Aiko blinked. Then, she flashed a huge smile._

**Umesawa:** Y-Yay! Ichino’s being nice to me! H-He’s my big bro now, too!

**Ikuta:** More like big bro-in-law.

**Murasame:** Shut it.

**Umesawa:** Big bro-in-law! Yaaay!

**Murasame:** _Stop._

_Despite that, though, Aiko was slowly going back to her usual self. No… There was something different about her. There were still tears in the corners of her eyes, but her smile seemed softer than usual. Happier._

_Kiriko, on the other hand, didn’t look convinced._

**Nishizawa:** Okay, then, let’s get back to the evidence. I don’t know how you plan on clearing her, especially considering she has the missing frying pan.

**Kisaragi:** Why don’t we go over some evidence we haven’t discussed yet…?

**Kubou:** Oh! That reminds me of the mannequin!

**Ikuta:** Mannequin?

**Kubou:** One of the mannequins in High Roller’s that wore one of the more extravagant dresses was stripped down to nothing!

**Nishizawa:** Didn’t you all use the clothing in the store for Murasame’s bandages, though?

**Kubou:** We used the clothes on the racks. As far as I know, we didn’t use any of the dresses from the mannequins. It’d take too much time to take them off compared to taking regular clothes off hangers, don’t you think?

**Nishizawa:** Hm… Yes, you are right on that…

**Yokoo:** All the clothes in there are pretty dark, right? Like, black and shit? And the dresses are pretty big and flamboyant, too.

**Nishizawa:** Big and flamboyant… Just like the dresses Umesawa typically wears.

_Aiko pulled on the ears of her jacket again._

**Umesawa:** Nishizawa haaaates me… And she’s so cool too…

**Nishizawa:** I don’t _want_ to suspect you, sweetie, just as Gouryoku said. However, I simply cannot take a mere sob story as evidence you’re in the clear.

_Kotomi scratched her chin._

**Ikuta:** Did you guys ever find the dress?

**Murasame:** No, no one did, I don’t believe.

**Ikuta:** But… You _did_ see the mannequin, right?

**Yokoo:** Yeah, Daiki and I did.

**Ikuta:** Hm…

_Kotomi seemed deep in thought. Was she onto something concerning the dress? Did she, by chance, see it before it was taken? I don’t know how this could all clear Aiko, though… Then, she snapped her finger and pointed at Monokuma._

**Ikuta:** Bear! Can you show us the mannequin?

**Monokuma:** Eh? Well, yep! Hooooold on!

_The mannequin flickered on the screen. Why did she want to see the mannequin?_

**Ikuta:** Hrm… Hm… Huh…

**Murasame:** Uh, Kotomi?

**Ikuta:** Ah! I got it!

_Kotomi slapped both hands against her podium._

**Ikuta:** That’s it! The mannequin! The mannequin proves Umesawa’s innocence!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [this fun poll is still up for grabs right now](https://www.poll-maker.com/poll960189xA9774e45-40) so if you wanna make a guess now who did it, just vote!  
>  uhh what else. i love you all very much. i hope you have a great day<3


	18. Chapter 2: Trial Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright i knew it's barely been like, 24 hours since the last part. HOWEVER i finished this earlier than anticipated and this week is gonna Suck (also my entire main timeline on twitter was like "Post It Now, You Fool") soooo HERE IT IS. i don't believe in regular schedules.  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/sousukeichino)

**Chapter 2: A Bright Era for Fallacious Youth**

**Deadly Life – Trial Part 2**

_Kotomi had her hands firmly on her hips with a huge grin on her face. She was so incredibly proud of herself. Too bad no one had any clue what she was talking about._

**Murasame:** Uh… Can you explain?

**Ikuta:** Look at it closely, Soshun! It becomes obvious once you see it!

_I observed the mannequin as much as you could observe a mannequin. It was…white. And…a mannequin. It didn’t have a distinct face – it’s head was just a solid surface. It was feminine with feminine features and curves._

**Murasame:**...What am I looking at?

**Ikuta:** Look at the chest! The _chest!_

_I looked at the chest. Yep, that was a chest alright._

**Ichino:** Stop playing games, sis. Just tell us!

**Ikuta:** It’s obvious! Look at the size of those boobs on that thing!

_Of course._

**Murasame:** Kotomi.

**Ikuta:** Listen to me! The missing dress – there’s no way the chest on it could be any smaller than what’s on the mannequin! That means…the dress could only fit someone with D cups!

**Yokoo:** Y-You can tell the bra size just by looking at it?!

**Ikuta:** Of course!

_I was tired. So incredibly tired._

**Murasame:** …

**Ikuta:** If you compare the breast size on that thing compared to Umesawa’s, it’s so obvious that she didn’t get the dress!

**Murasame:**...

**Ikuta:** Umesawa’s chest is so tiny, the dress wouldn’t be able to fit her at all! There’s no point in taking a disguise that doesn’t fit when there’s so many other options that _do!_

**Murasame:**... _Kotomi._

**Ikuta:** Stop it, Soshun! I’m onto something here!

**Umesawa:** My chest is _not_ tiny! It’s just growing! Right, Toto?!

_Tomohiko stuttered out some incomprehensible words before hiding his blushing face under his fedora._

**Hino:** This is the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever been forced to witness…besides Murasame’s existence, of course.

_I was too exhausted at this point to even care about Asukasei’s comments._

**Ikuta:** Come on! You guys can’t just dismiss what I said, can you?!

_No one said a word._

**Ikuta:** Guys!

**Nishizawa:** Kotomi, your girl-loving tendencies are becoming a little too much, don’t you think?

**Ikuta:** This has nothing to do with girl-loving! It’s common sense! There’s plenty of other dresses in that store with much smaller chests that could work as equal of a disguise as the missing one! Why wouldn’t Umesawa take one of those instead?!

**Someya:** Sis…

**Ikuta:** Listen! To! Me!

_There was a dull ringing in my ears. There were plenty of times Kotomi’s words exhausted me beyond belief, but this time took the cake. But… It’s not like we had anything else to fall back on concerning the dress._

**Murasame:** …You know what? Okay. I’ll take you on this, Kotomi.

**Ikuta:** Hell yeah! I can always count on you, Soshun! Even if you are a brother-stealer!

**Ichino:** Brother-stealer?

**Murasame:** I will revoke my support at any time, I hope you remember this, Kotomi.

_So…what exactly was I supposed to do with this information? She did mention the mannequin was a D-cup… Didn’t have a clue how she figured that, though._

**Murasame:** Okay, so… The mannequin is a D-cup.

**Ikuta:** Yes!

**Murasame:** So… Whoever has that bra size wore the dress, is what I’m guessing you’re saying.

**Ikuta:** Exactly!

**Someya:** I guess all the girls are just gonna have to tell us their bra sizes huh.

**Nishizawa:** Can someone please control that boy?

_It was a complete invasion of privacy to have to ask the girls to disclose that information, and I was honestly against it, but if Kotomi really was onto something with this mannequin thing…_

**Kisaragi:** Um… I-I do have everyone’s physical records written in my council record… I-If that’s okay with all of you, I mean… Telling the…b-boys…

**Ikuta:** Eh, I’m pretty sure most of these boys would rather snog each other than one of us, anyway.

**Murasame:** R-Really, you guys don’t have to tell us if it makes you-

**Ikuta:** Karen and Kiriko are both D-cups, Kashiki and I were both C-cups, I’m pretty sure Kamii was bigger than anyone here, and Umesawa’s are so small they cave in.

**Nishizawa:** K-Kotomi!

**Ikuta:** We’re not gonna get anywhere if we act all bashful like this!

**Nishizawa:** Y-You didn’t have to bring Tsubasa into this, however!

**Ikuta:** Of course I did! Hers are the one’s I miss most of all! No offense, darling sweetie pie.

**Kisaragi:** …W-Wait. I-Is that…me?

_Karen immediately blushed at Kotomi’s nickname and hid her face in her hands. Suddenly, Asukasei spoke up._

**Hino:**...You’re kidding me.

**Yokoo:** What’s up, Asuka?

**Hino:** …Kotomi’s…desperation was actually useful.

**Ikuta:** Haha! I told you!

**Murasame:** He…just called you desperate, Kotomi.

**Ikuta:** At least I admit to it, unlike some people I know, _Soshun_!

**Someya:** Okay, okay! That’s enough prattle! Hino, what did you figure out?

**Hino:** It seems…a connection has been made.

**Murasame:** And that would be?

**Hino:** Answer this – who has the same bra size as the mannequin?

_I ran the list Kotomi told us through my head._

**Murasame:** The mannequin was a D-cup…so…that would be Karen and Nishizawa, right?

**Hino:** And what did they do after we discovered Kashiki’s body?

**Murasame:** They…investigated, of course. We all did-

_…No. That wasn’t all that there was to it._

**Murasame:** They…investigated together.

**Hino:** And where did they investigate?

**Murasame:** Plethora.

**Hino:** And what does Plethora have that was found at the crime scene?

_Found at the crime scene? I went over all the things we found in the salon…_

**Murasame:** …Eyeliner pencils!

**Kisaragi:** Huh?

**Murasame:** There…was also an eyeliner pencil missing at Plethora. Only one had been taken from the total stock that was there.

**Hino:** Don’t you think that’s a little suspicious?

**Someya:** A little? That’s _really_ suspicious!

**Ichino:** W-Woah, wait, guys… Isn’t this jumping the gun a little bit? I mean, it _could_ just be a coincidence, all of this…

**Nishizawa:** I agree. I understand we’ve hit quite the roadblock, but that doesn’t mean we should make _such_ rash assumptions, especially based on what makes us women.

**Kisaragi:** N-Nothing happened in Plethora, nothing at all… Nishizawa just found that an eyeliner pencil was missing… Th-That doesn’t mean…

_Suddenly, Kubou turned to Monokuma._

**Kubou:** Mr. Monokuma?

**Monokuma:** Yeeeeessss?

**Gouryoku:** What’s the matter, Kubou?

**Kubou:** Something’s bothering me about this… The missing eyeliner pencil you’re mentioning… You restock the stores daily, right, Mr. Monokuma?

**Monokuma:** Yeppers! Every single day, every single store, without fail!

**Kubou:** When, exactly, do you restock?

**Monokuma:** Exactly one hour before the morning announcements! Sooooo… Exactly 7 AM!

_Daiki turned back to the rest of us._

**Kubou:** If that’s the case… Why was the eyeliner pencil missing from Plethora?

**Umesawa:** What do you mean? There’s nothing weird about it being missing.

**Murasame:** No… There is. If the eyeliner pencil was used in the murder, which happened after 11 PM, that means it should’ve been taken _before_ 7 AM.

**Ikuta:** But… It was missing when Karen and Kiriko were investigating, right? That was after 8 AM.

**Murasame:** That means, if Monokuma restocks the stores at 7 AM every morning, there shouldn’t have been a missing eyeliner pencil when Karen and Kiriko started to investigate Plethora.

**Ikuta:** But…there was.

**Murasame:** That means someone took an eyeliner pencil from Plethora after we discovered Kashiki’s body. During the investigation.

**Kisaragi:** Wh-What…?

**Yokoo:** S-So… You’re saying… Karen or Kiriko took that eyeliner pencil?

_Kiriko…or Karen? No, they couldn’t have… Kiriko had too much to lose if she murdered someone, and Karen was too kind… But, was it possible…?_

**Nishizawa:** So, Kisaragi and I are the suspects now, yes?

**Murasame:** W-Well, I, uh…

**Nishizawa:** Then, might I say one thing?

**Murasame:** Sure…

**Nishizawa:** Kisaragi did it.

**Kisaragi:** Wh-What?!

**Someya:** Way to throw Kisaragi under the bus…!

**Ichino:** Kiriko…?!

**Nishizawa:** What? I’m not just going to lie down and die, especially when _I_ didn’t do it. Kisaragi probably took the eyeliner pencil when I wasn’t looking.

**Kisaragi:** N-No! I… I didn’t… Y-You were the one who noticed it was gone!

**Nishizawa:** Now, why would _I_ take the pencil, sweetheart? Unless…you’re calling _me_ the murderer?

**Kisaragi:** I-I don’t want anyone to be a murderer! I don’t want to have to suspect anyone or blame anyone! I don’t want to blame anyone so _no one blames me!_

_Karen started crying, shaking like a leaf. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it._

**Murasame:** Okay, both of you, stop it. Let’s talk this through first before we start pointing fingers.

**Nishizawa:** Fine. I was simply defending myself.

**Ichino:** Th-That was kind of harsh, though, Kiriko…

**Nishizawa:** Did I ask for your opinion, Sousuke? Be quiet. No more speaking.

**Ichino:** Oh… Um, alright…

**Ikuta:** Jeesh, stop treating Sousuke like a slave, why don’t you…?

_Tensions were rising rapidly amongst the group, so much so that the topic at hand was shifting to mere finger-pointing and petty insults… This wasn’t going to progress the trial at all, and if Monokuma got bored before we could settle on a culprit…!_

**Someya:** Why?

**Murasame:** Huh?

**Someya:** The eyeliner pencil used to hurt Miss Kashiki was found at the crime scene, right? So, why take one from Plethora?

_Ryouta suddenly spoke up amongst everyone, taking charge._

**Someya:** Was it to…cover something up? Or…is there something different about the one in the trash can? Maybe if we figure that out, we’ll know why they took the pencil…

_Something different? Something different… Was there something different about the one in the trash can compared to the rest in Plethora? Or, no…compared to the one that was missing?_

**Murasame:** There… There was!

**Someya:** What is it?!

**Murasame:** They were two different colors!

**Nishizawa:** They were…?

**Murasame:** They both looked black, yes. But, if I learned anything about cosmetology…stuff, it’s that black can have several other versions of itself! The one in Plethora that was missing was marked “PERVERSION”… However, the one that was in the trashcan was marked “SMOKE”.

**Ichino:** Wait, “SMOKE”?!

**Murasame:** Y-Yeah… Do you know about it?

**Ichino:** Yeah! That was the pencil that was missing from my secret stash!

**Umesawa:** Your secret stash, big bro-in-law?

**Ichino:** I have a secret stash of make-up in the salon. I checked it during the investigation.

**Hino:** _That’s_ what you kept going back to check…

**Ichino:** Yeah! Cuz someone violated it! Not only did they steal my eyeliner pencil, they used my Midnight Rose No. 23 PAC Lip Gloss! I never opened that before! _I_ was supposed to be the first one to use that – that’s why I even made the stash in the first place!

_Kiriko sighed. Kotomi groaned. Ryouta looked furious._

**Hino:** Why didn’t you mention this earlier? Especially since it was missing an eyeliner pencil?!

**Ichino:** I couldn’t trust anyone at that point! Any one of you could be the serial stash violator!

**Someya:** Sousuke…

_Serial make-up stash violators aside, I wondered if there was a connection to Sousuke’s…violation of privacy and Suzuko’s murder… I did remember him telling me about it when we were all investigating the new parts of the mall…_

**Murasame:** Sousuke… Did you tell anyone about your secret stash?

**Ichino:** Yeah, four people! Including you, Soshun! Of course I’d tell my best buddy – you were the first, in fact!

**Murasame:** Who are the other three you told?

**Ichino:** Uh… There’s Kotomi, Ryouta, and K-

_Sousuke suddenly stopped short. Then, he threw his hand behind his head and weakly laughed._

**Ichino:** Wh-Whoops! My bad!

**Murasame:** Huh?

**Ichino:** I-I guess I miscounted! I meant only three! You, Kotomi, and Ryouta! Haha, yep! That’s all!

_No… He’s lying. He was going to say another name – the name of someone who we were just suspecting. But, Sousuke…was too in love with her to rat her out like that. He_ knew _that. I looked at Kotomi, then Ryouta. They both knew. They could tell he was lying as well. They knew_ exactly _what he was lying about, and why._

_And Ryouta wasn’t going to let it slide._

**Someya:** Sousuke… Why are you lying?

**Ichino:** Wh-What? I’m not lying!

**Someya:** You are… You’re lying to us! You’re lying to us to protect _her!_

**Ichino:** I-I don’t know what you’re talking about!

**Ikuta:** Sousuke… _Please._ Don’t hide anything. This is a murder trial, remember? Someone was murdered.

**Ichino:** I’m not lying! I’m not hiding anything! Th-There’s… There’s no one else who knows, I swear! Just you three!

**Murasame:** Sousuke… You’re really telling us that you never told Nishizawa about it?

_Sousuke was quiet. He tried to say something at first, but they just came out as strained grunts. Then, he gulped._

**Ichino:** I… I…

**Someya:** Do you want us to die, Sousuke? Is that what you want?! You want me and Kotomi to die just because you can’t fess up?!

**Ikuta:** R-Ryouta, calm down…

**Someya:** I will not! Miss Kashiki is _dead_ , and all our lives are on the line! And, right when we get to a point of discovering who the suspect is, Sousuke _stops_ us because he doesn’t want Nishizawa to get mad at him! If he doesn’t fess up, Miss Kashiki’s murderer might go free, and we’ll all die! I’ll die! Kotomi’ll die! Murasame’ll die! We’ll all die, and-

**Ichino:** Kiriko.

_Everyone’s heads turned from Ryouta to Sousuke. His eyes were to the ground._

**Ichino:** …Kiriko. Kiriko knew. Happy? She knew. B-But, that doesn’t mean she did it.

**Someya:** We’ll see about that.

**Nishizawa:** What’s that supposed to mean, you little gremlin?

**Someya:** You’re the one who knew about the stash, the same stash that had the eyeliner pencil that was used to kill Miss Kashiki. Kotomi, Sousuke, and I all had an alibi while Murasame was bleeding on the floor because of you!

_Was Kiriko the one that attacked me? Was that possible…?_

**Nishizawa:** Then, tell me: if it _was_ me, what purpose is there for me to use Sousuke’s eyeliner pencil, something that would incriminate me as it’s supposed to be doing right now? And what point is there in me taking the one from Plethora?

**Murasame:** You took the one from Plethora…because it was supposed to cover up your mistake in order to incriminate another.

**Nishizawa:** What? What’s _that_ supposed to mean?

**Murasame:** You used Sousuke’s eyeliner pencil… But, your intention was to frame Koko in the end, right?

**Umesawa:** Huh?

_Kiriko clenched her teeth._

**Ikuta:** Between the dress and the hoodie… It does make sense that Kiriko’s intention _was_ to frame Umesawa.

**Hino:** But, she wasn’t _just_ framing Umesawa. She was also framing Ichino.

**Kisaragi:** You mean the gloves, yes…?

**Hino:** Yes. But it isn’t as simple as Nishizawa framing both Umesawa and Sousuke simultaneously.

**Murasame:** By disguising herself to be presented as Koko, she assumes the role of Koko. And that role frames Sousuke.

**Yokoo:** Woah, woah, slow down! What does that mean?!

**Gouryoku:** It means Nishizawa framed Koko by making it seem like Koko framed Sousuke.

**Umesawa:** But…why make it so complicated? Why not just frame me?

_Why_ would _she make it so complicated? It’s a smart approach, I admit, but it leaves too much room for mistakes… So, why risk it?_

**Murasame:** Maybe…she did intend to just frame you.

**Umesawa:** Then…why change her mind?

**Murasame:** Because her plans changed with it.

**Hino:** We mentioned before how Kashiki was possibly chased into the salon, yes? What reason would there to be to chase Kashiki into the salon? Especially after Murasame’s attack?

**Kisaragi:** …B-Because Ms. Kashiki witnessed it…

**Hino:** And she couldn’t let her live to tell the tale. Once in the salon, that’s probably where she went with her “double framing” plan.

**Ichino:** So… That means… Soshun was the original target.

**Someya:** If Miss Kashiki was never there to witness it… This trial would be about Murasame’s murder.

_Just as I suspected… I was the original target. And Suzuko…she was never intended to die. She shouldn’t be dead right now. This should be my trial, not hers. She…was dead…because…I…_

**Nishizawa:** That didn’t answer my question.

**Murasame:** H-Huh?

**Nishizawa:** You all trailed off the subject. Is it because there _is_ no coherent answer? Or…is there simply an answer that doesn’t incriminate me?

_Her original question… Why she used Sousuke’s eyeliner pencil… And why she would take the one from Plethora… Because it was all a mistake. The glaring mistake in her double-framing plan._

**Murasame:** No, it relates back to your question. Because, if you’re assuming the role of Koko during the murder, Koko wouldn’t know where Sousuke’s stash was, correct?

**Nishizawa:** Grk…!

**Murasame:** Koko wouldn’t have known to look for his stash to frame him by using an eyeliner pencil. Once you realized that, you knew your mistake. That’s why you took the eyeliner pencil from Plethora, right? To make it seem like Koko took it from there rather than the stash.

**Ikuta:** What you didn’t anticipate, though, was the fact the stores were already restocked for the day by that point.

**Kisaragi:** I-Is that true, Ms. Nishizawa…? Is that why…we went to Plethora? Is that why you…you took me?

_Kiriko didn’t say anything._

**Kisaragi:** You said… You said I shouldn’t be meek… If I am, then people can easily manipulate me… Is… Is that what you think of me, Ms. Nishizawa? You…tricked me into thinking it was always gone? S-So…

**Nishizawa:** Explain…the frying pan.

_Between clenched teeth, Kiriko barely muttered out her next command._

**Someya:** What…?

**Nishizawa:** Explain the frying pan.

**Someya:** We already did!

**Nishizawa:** No, actually, you didn’t. It’s still a mystery how Murasame was attacked. Really, the only one who is _still_ the most likely candidate to have attacked him was Umesawa. So, until you can explain that, you’re no longer allowed to speak to me like I’m… I’m _lower_ than you.

_Kiriko was trying to maintain her calm, mature stature, but every word she uttered was said through clenched teeth. Her fists were balled at her sides and her gaze struck with a gorgonian fury. This behavior…_

_…reminded me of Tarou._

**Nishizawa:** You have nothing to prove that anyone other than Umesawa attacked Murasame that night. Umesawa has a frying pan – the _only_ missing frying pan. The other pans are squeaky clean on the wall. That means none of them were used.

_Just because they were clean, though… Did that really mean they were never used? Especially…_

**Murasame:** Wait. I’m not sure if that’s right.

**Nishizawa:** How could that possibly be _wrong_ , Murasame Soshun?

_When she said my name, it was a hiss. It sent a shiver down my spine._

**Murasame:** Just because the frying pans were clean doesn’t mean they weren’t used. You could just, you know, wash them.

**Nishizawa:** Except all the water is turned off at night. Or, did you forget that?

**Murasame:** Yes, that’s true… But that doesn’t mean the fountain doesn’t have any water in it at that time.

**Ikuta:** Now I’m confused. Why would the fountain have water in it if the water is shut off?

**Kisaragi:** Most kinds of fountains have a pool of water in them, right? Unless you drain that water, the water will just sit in the open. So, if the water’s turned off…the water is simply not circulating.

**Monokuma:** Ding, ding, ding! Kissassragi has it right on the mark! Just because the fountain isn’t on during nighttime doesn’t mean the pool of water at my statue’s charming feet has been drained!

**Nishizawa:** Okay… But, that doesn’t prove the fountain was used. Did you, what, touch one of the frying pans and it felt a little damp?

**Murasame:** No. But, there was a blood stain at the edge of the fountain.

_The blood stain flickered on the screen._

**Nishizawa:** Oh… Yes… That slipped my mind, didn’t it…

**Yokoo:** H-How? You investigated it with us!

**Murasame:** It “slipped her mind” because it’s yet another piece of evidence that points to her.

**Nishizawa:** H-How does that point to _me,_ exactly? It could’ve easily been Umesawa who washed her pan. I’m sure if we looked at her pan in _her_ room, it’ll be nice and clean.

**Gouryoku:** There’s no point in Umesawa cleaning her pan if she’s just going to hide it in her room, Nishizawa.

**Hino:** Besides, if you consider it, it makes sense why you would clean it, Nishizawa.

**Nishizawa:** And what’s so sensical about _that,_ Hino?

**Hino:** Cleaning said pan would automatically, in our heads, cancel _it_ out as the murder weapon, correct? So, our minds would automatically think that the missing one is most suspicious.

**Nishizawa:** Yes, but, if we go back to the subject of me framing Umesawa, how could I have _possibly_ known she had a pan?

**Murasame:** …The sleepover.

**Nishizawa:** Eh?

**Murasame:** The girls were originally going to stay in Koko’s room. That means, at any time before they decided to bathe, Nishizawa could’ve easily found Umesawa’s pan stashed somewhere in there.

_Kiriko didn’t respond. But, her icy glare told me exactly how she felt about my words._

**Kisaragi:** Ms. N-Nishizawa…got the idea to frame Ms. Umesawa…from our sleepover…?

**Ichino:** W-Wait, guys…

**Kubou:** I don’t get it, though… Nishizawa was always kind to everyone.

**Ichino:** Guys! Guys, just… Just…!

**Yokoo:** B-But, wait… Nishizawa would put Ichino in danger like this, right? Ikuta and the lil’ guy too!

**Ichino:** Y-Yeah! That’s-!

**Nishizawa:** Shut up.

_She finally spoke up amongst everyone’s confused chatter. Her voice came out low, a growl emanating from it._

**Ichino:** Y-You go, Kiriko! I know you-

**Nishizawa:** No. I meant _you._

**Ichino:** H-Huh…?

**Nishizawa:** Will you _stop_ talking for five minutes of your miserable life?

_Sousuke was stunned. His jaw shook._

**Ichino:** K-Kiriko…?

**Nishizawa:** I said _stop talking!_ That goes for the rest of you, you mindless, cocksure cattle!

**Yokoo:** Aw, shit! She’s pulling a Kurosaki!

**Nishizawa:** Don’t compare me to that _rat._ That _disgusting_ excuse for a man. I’m something much better. Much more superior than… _Ultimates._

**Ichino:** Wh-What…?

**Nishizawa:** I said _shut up_ , Ichino.

**Ichino:** I…Ichi…no…?

_Sousuke turned pale. He took a step back from the podium, shivering, his eyes glued to Kiriko._

_Then, Kiriko pointed at me._

**Nishizawa:** Murasame Soshun. The Ultimate Student Council President.

**Murasame:** Um…?

**Nishizawa:** I know you believe yourself to be above the rest of this group. I _know_ you believe yourself to be higher than even I because of your… _title._

**Murasame:** N-No! I don’t-

**Nishizawa:** But you haven’t even addressed one glaring issue in your…unfair assessment of _me_ as some heartless murderer!

**Murasame:** What would that be…?

**Nishizawa:** Don’t you remember? Or is that title all for show? You said it yourself. The suspect was _shorter_ than you. It was the one thing you’re dull little head could remember. And, unless you forgot, I’m actually _taller_ than you, yes?

**Kisaragi:** U-Um…

**Nishizawa:** Did I _ask_ you to speak, Ultimate Secretary?

_Karen made a small noise, cowering at Kiriko’s words. Kiriko wasn’t being particularly loud, but her tone…her stature… She was overwhelming, overbearing…as though she believed herself to be higher than us._

_But… She did bring up a valid point. From what I remembered, we were at least the same height. Every time we stood next to each other, we were at eye-level. If that’s the case, how could she have attacked me if my attacker was shorter than me? Was I mistaken? Did she crouch? No… That would’ve made things too difficult. Then… Did that mean… Kiriko…?_

_I thought back. I kept thinking. How was it possible for Kiriko, someone who was my height to taller than me, able to shrink down to attack me at a shorter height? It simply wasn’t possible on practical standards to her. She was the same height as me… There was no way to prove-_

_“We ended up coming across a red haired boy with a jacket tied around his waist and a pink haired girl wearing platform shoes that made up a fourth of her height.”_

_…Platform shoes…_

**Murasame:** Karen… Do you have your council record?

**Kisaragi:** You…figured it out, yes, Soshun?

**Nishizawa:** Figured _what_ out, Murasame? Kisaragi? What could you have _possibly_ figured out?

**Ikuta:** You know exactly what, Kiriko.

_Kotomi knew. Ryouta knew. Sousuke… He knew too. But, just their word wasn’t enough. Karen picked her council record up from her podium and flipped through it. She knew exactly where to look – Kiriko’s profile._

**Kisaragi:** Nishizawa Kiriko… Height… 165 cm.

**Ichino:** Wh…What’s Soshun’s height…?

**Kisaragi:** The same height as you, Mr. Ichino… 180 cm.

_Sousuke knew that. He knew that. But…he didn’t want to face reality._

**Umesawa:** B-But, wait! What gives?! I’m pretty sure Nishizawa and big bro are the same height!

**Murasame:** We’re only the same height…

_Kotomi and Ryouta finished my statement._

**Ikuta & Someya: **…because of her shoes.

_No response from Kiriko._

**Kubou:** Her… Her shoes are pretty tall, aren’t they?

**Yokoo:** So, basically, if she took her shoes off… She’d probably be short enough to be Murasame’s attacker, huh…?

**Hino:** Short enough that, in a split second, Murasame wouldn’t be able to distinguish if he was looking at someone as small as Umesawa.

**Gouryoku:** It also relates back to the footstep problem in the salon – without Nishizawa’s shoes, she could tip-toe freely around in there without a sound.

**Umesawa:** And…the idea she knew where to get something like a pair of shears in a short amount of time… She knew the salon just as well as big bro-in-law.

**Ichino:** Guys… It’s just… It’s just a…

_Sousuke’s voice was barely a mutter. He could barely speak. He was shaking harder than Karen ever did when she cried… He looked pitiful. But, even then… Even from all the evidence, all the shock…_

**Ichino:** There’s…no way…Kiriko…she wouldn’t…she’s…

**Ikuta:** Soshun.

_I looked at Kotomi. Determination flickered in her eyes._

**Ikuta:** It’s… I think it’s time.

_Was it? Was it time? Did…Kiriko really do it? My eyes turned to Kiriko, next to Kotomi…_

_...Her bangs cast a shadow over the top part of her face. But, I could still see her eyes. And those violet eyes told me she wanted me dead._

_I took a deep breath._

**Murasame:** Alright… This is what happened. In the beginning, the killer initially intended to frame Koko. That’s why she grabbed a disguise that seemed like something Koko would wear – a large, fluffy dress and a hoodie with animal ears. Since they were from High Roller’s, they were both relatively dark…which works perfectly, since her intention was a stealth attack in the concourse. However, they didn’t realize-

**Ikuta:** That her boobs were too damned big!

**Murasame:** …That the dress wouldn’t be able to fit Koko. The next step in her plan was using a frying pan – she knew Koko had one stashed in her room, so it would make a perfect murder weapon to frame her. Since the frying pan is from the kitchenware store, that’s probably where she waited out to start her stealth plan…to attack the first person who walked by…which was me.

_The comic-style presentation was flickering on the screen at this point and, when I said that, I appeared on the screen, unsuspecting. It was weird to see myself in a manga…_

**Murasame:** Once she saw me, that’s when she decided to strike. She snuck up behind me, caught my attention…but, before I could see her face, she attacked. What she didn’t intend while this was happening, however…was Kashiki.

_Ryouta let out a whine. He held his head low, his eyes squeezed shut – he was no longer watching me or the presentation. He wanted this all to end. He didn’t want to hear about how Kashiki… How the killer…_

**Murasame:** Kashiki must’ve screamed or something, but somehow, she caught the killer’s attention…and, as a result, the killer chased her into the salon. Kashiki, a fast runner, was able to duck into the back room and hide – she didn’t realize, however, that the killer knew she was there. The killer wasn’t wearing any shoes, either…so, it was easy for her to tip-toe through the salon without a sound, get a pair of shears for her next attack, and waited it out. Waited for Kashiki to drop her guard, to think she left.

_Everyone looked tired. Their eyes were diverted from the screen, and they all looked between each other… Except Sousuke. He was watching the comic presentation, the only one, with horror written on his face._

**Murasame:** Eventually, Kashiki believed the killer left… That the killer went to look for her somewhere else. As such, Kashiki came out…and was met with a surprise attack. More specifically: shears to her thighs. The killer slashed at them, effectively stunting Kashiki from trying to run. Kashiki…probably tried to get away otherwise, but she was never known for her upper-body strength. That’s when the killer dragged her to one of the salon chairs and tied her up, leaving her helpless and unable to escape.

_My eyes trailed back to Ryouta. He had his hands over his ears. I didn’t want to hurt him, the force him to have to witness what Suzuko endured, but…_

**Murasame:** This is where the killer decided on a “double framing” plan. Yes, in the end, she was framing Koko – however, to more effectively do this, she decided the framed should frame as well. And, in her mind…who was better to frame than someone who basically lived in the salon?

_Sousuke finally looked away from the presentation. His face was pale._

**Murasame:** She grabbed a pair of disposable gloves to cover her hands and protect them… No, she used them to make it seem like Sousuke used them to protect them. Then, she dug through Sousuke’s secret stash of make-up and grabbed an eyeliner pencil from it… What she forgot, however, is if Koko is the one committing the murder and framing Sousuke, how would she know about Sousuke’s stash? That didn’t matter in the moment, though – what mattered what was coming next. With the eyeliner pencil, she… She…

_I couldn’t finish the sentence. Kotomi cut in for me._

**Ikuta:** She gouged Kashiki’s eyes out.

**Murasame:** …Yes. At that point…she was done. Before she left the salon, however, she stopped by the light switch and turned off the lights – that way, if someone were to pass by the salon that night, they wouldn’t be able to look in, hiding her body. Why did she do this? I’m…not particularly sure.

_I glanced at Kiriko. She didn’t make a sound, didn’t move. She didn’t look angry any longer…but, she didn’t look particularly happy either. Her eyes were hidden under her bangs, so I couldn’t tell what she was thinking._

**Murasame:** Her attention turned back to me. She dragged me into the kitchenware store…I was no longer needed dead, so making sure whether I lived or not was no concern to her anymore. She covered me with the hoodie she was wearing, probably to leave further evidence that Koko “did it”. Then, she got her initial murder weapon – the frying pan – and cleaned it at the fountain. She put it back with the others, making it seem as though it were never touched, so, when we investigated, our automatic assumption would be that the murder weapon was the _missing_ frying pan, which Koko had. This complicated plan would’ve worked…if it wasn’t for all her glaring mistakes. Such a complicated plan no doubt opened more holes than she could fill…

_My full attention shot back to Kiriko. She didn’t move. No matter how I glared at her – anger, disappointment, resolve… Passion – she didn’t budge. She didn’t cower. No, instead…instead she smirked. She dared to smirk…!_

**Murasame:** But, nothing about _this_ is wrong, is it, Kiriko Nishizawa?!

_Kiriko didn’t say a word. No, she didn’t react. She just stared at me, her eyes illuminating through the shadows of her bangs… She didn’t make a sound. She didn’t speak in her defense._

_But, someone else did._

**Ichino:** Th-That has to be wrong!

**Ikuta:** Sousuke…

**Ichino:** K-Kiriko…she wouldn’t… She wouldn’t do something like this! She wouldn’t do something so…so…

**Hino:** But, she did. Accept it.

**Ichino:** No… No, because… Because…

_If you didn’t know any better, you would think it was Sousuke who we just picked out as the blackened. His knuckles were white as he gripped the edge of his podium with all his strength… His voice came out in shaken gasps… His lip quivered…_

**Murasame:** Sousuke…

**Ichino:** S-Soshun… Soshun…

_He choked back a sob._

**Hino:** This is all quite sad and all, but this is a murder trial, and we have found our murderer. Unless, our murderer has something to say in her defense?

_Kiriko didn’t say a word. She bit her lip._

**Someya:** …Let’s vote.

**Ichino:** R-Ryouta-

**Someya:** No! We can’t wait any longer! We found her, the one who killed Miss Kashiki! Now, she has to suffer for what she did!

**Ichino:** Wait… Please…

**Monokuma:** Everyone’s ready to vote, then?!

_Everyone nodded. Except Sousuke._

**Monokuma:** Alrighty, then! Let’s get to voting time!

**Ichino:** No… Please, wait…

**Monokuma:** You all have a lever in front of you. Use it to make your selection! Then, just press the button next to it to cast your vote!

_The slot machine with all of our faces appeared on the screens, “Monokuma Vote” displayed above it._

**Monokuma:** Who will be chosen as the blackened?

**Ichino:** Wait… Wait…!

**Monokuma:** Will you make the right choice, or the dreadfully wrong one?

**Ichino:** I said wait!

**Monokuma:** What’s it gonna be? What’s it gonn-

**Ichino:** I SAID WAIT, DAMN IT!

_Sousuke’s voice bellowed over Monokuma’s, louder than even Tomohiko’s was earlier. Everyone jumped in surprise._

**Monokuma:** Hey, HEY! It’s not respectful to speak over your headmaster!

**Ikuta:** S-Sousuke, what the hell?!

**Someya:** Why are you stopping this?! We know who did it!

**Ichino:** No, you don’t! You don’t! Kiriko… Sh-She didn’t do this! She didn’t do this…because…b-because I did!

**Murasame:** What…?!

**Ichino:** I-I did it! I killed Kashiki! And I attacked Soshun! I’m the blackened here! You have to v-vote for me!

_Wh… What the hell was he talking about?!_

**Ikuta:** What the actual _fuck_ , Sousuke? We already cleared your alibi, remember! There’s no way you could have done it!

**Ichino:** I-I… I still…

**Ikuta:** When the _hell_ would you have found time to sneak away from us to do all this shit?!

**Ichino:** I… I managed, okay?!

**Ikuta:** And you, attack _Soshun_?! That’s the stupidest bullshit I’ve ever heard! You’re more likely to attack _me_ than him!

_Kotomi was angry… No, that was an understatement. She was pissed. But, that wasn’t all… She was shaking, but I don’t think it was because of how upset she was._

**Yokoo:** B-Besides, dude, we already said that Murasame’s attacker was shorter than him!

**Ichino:** I-I crouched!

**Ikuta:** That’s fucking _bullshit_ , you dense asshole!

_Ryouta finally chimed in._

**Someya:** Sousuke… Why are you lying? Why are you defending _her_? _She’s_ a murderer!

**Ichino:** No! No, she’s not! Kiriko would never hurt anyone! Kiriko would never put us in danger! Kiriko…she wouldn’t…she wouldn’t…

**Someya:** But she _did!_ She _murdered_ Miss Kashiki! She _tortured_ her! And you’re defending her! If anyone’s putting us in danger, it’s _you!_

**Ichino:** Th-That’s not true…

**Someya:** It _is!_ You’d rather let her _live_ and let all of _us die!_ You’d rather kill everyone here than find justice for Miss Kashiki! You… You…!

_Ryouta was about to burst into tears. He wanted to say more, to call Sousuke demeaning names… But, he knew if he talked any more, he would just start crying. From anger… From frustration…_

_From feeling betrayed._

**Murasame:** Sousuke… _Please_ don’t do this.

**Ichino:** I have to, Soshun… I-I _have_ to…

**Murasame:** Why? Why are you doing this? Why are you saying _you_ did it, even if we all know you didn’t?

**Ichino:** Because… Because it wouldn’t matter in the end.

**Murasame:** What do you mean…?

**Ichino:** Whether you voted for me…or you voted for Kiriko…it doesn’t make a difference. The result would be the same. We’ll… We’ll all die either way.

_He… He believed in Kiriko that much. Even after all the evidence we presented, after all the revelations… He still believed in her. Or, maybe it wasn’t that… Maybe…_

_His heart spoke so loudly, he couldn’t_ believe _anything else._

**Ichino:** We’re all going to die if you vote Kiriko…a-and then, the real killer will get away… Everyone here’s going to die, because Kiriko… She… She-

**Nishizawa:** Silence.

_Finally, for the first time since before my closing argument, she spoke._

**Ichino:** K-Kiriko? Please, tell them…

**Nishizawa:** You truly are an idiot, Sousuke. It was the only thing Kurosaki and I could agree on.

**Ichino:** Wh…at….?

**Nishizawa:** Go ahead and vote. It no longer matters to me. Because, in the end, whether I die here or leave… I’ve still won.

**Kisaragi:** Wh-What do you mean…?

**Nishizawa:** Why don’t you vote on the blackened and find out?

_I gulped. What did she mean by that? She…would still win, even if she died? It was cryptic to say the least, but… There was no doubt in my mind. There was no doubt that, standing there, with her nose high in the air, that she…_

_The choices were still displayed in front of us. I cycled through each face… Mine, Kotomi, Karen, Shouji, Tomohiko, Aiko… Sousuke… Sousuke… I looked up at him. He was frozen, his eyes glued to his podium’s screen. His hands were at his sides, and he looked like he was peering into another world. Tears were streaming down his face._

_Sousuke… Sousuke… I’m so sorry it had to be this way._

_I cycled through until I saw Kiriko’s face. I pressed the button._

_There was a long pause before the slot machine on the screens began to spin. Everyone had put in their votes, all simultaneously… Except Sousuke. He was lost in himself, just staring at his podium. Kotomi had to talk him back into reality… Ryouta wouldn’t even look at him._

_The slot machine spun and spun… This time seemed longer than the last. Everyone’s face spun time and time again, without a single pause… But, soon, it began to slow down. As it slowed, one face landed as the result of each slot – Kiriko’s. And, just as with Tarou, it dinged and blared, spewing out an endless waterfall of golden coins with Monokuma’s face etched in them._

_We…discovered the blackened._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's funny, no one suspected her until the last part, then the poll for her just SHOT up. i'm glad it wasn't as obvious AT FIRST as it was with tarou...  
> so! execution next. her's is...very Fun, might i say. then, we get suzuko's and kiriko's freetimes. yay!  
> but...as we know, there's always the Fun before the execution. and, might I say...will it be fun.


	19. Chapter 2: Post-Trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [in case you guys were wondering where i got those height measurements last part, they weren't just random heights.](https://twitter.com/murasamesoshun/status/809860553191538688) i spent an entire sleepless night before a final comparing several screenshots and the concepts to figure them out. some are probably off (i know tarou's is wrong) BUT they give a general idea of how everyone fares next to each other  
> [the twitter account y'all love so much](https://twitter.com/sousukeichino) Follow It for fun

**Chapter 2: A Bright Era for Fallacious Youth**

**Deadly Life – Post-Trial**

**Ichino:** That’s…right?

_Sousuke was the first one to say anything. His voice was hardly a whisper._

**Ichino:** That… That can’t be right… There has to be a mistake…

**Monokuma:** Nope! There’s no mistake about it! Kiriko Nishizawa, the Ultimate Fashionista, _killed_ Ms. Suzuko in cold, unadulterated blood! I guess you could say…you didn’t SEE that coming! Upupu!

_No one responded to that. Everyone was in shock. Yes, when you put all the evidence together, it was obvious it was Kiriko, but… She was always so kind. She never showed any abhorrence for the group, nor did she seem in a rush to escape, especially considering…_

_I looked at Sousuke, who was glued to the screen that still had Kiriko’s slots in a line._

_Why…? Why would she betray him like that?_

**Nishizawa:** Well, I assume it’s execution time, yes?

_Kiriko spoke up._

**Nishizawa:** I guess it’s time to pull the trigger, as some would say. Anytime you’d like, Monokuma-

**Ikuta:** Wait just a damned minute.

_Kotomi cut into Kiriko’s words like a sword._

**Ikuta:** You’re not going anywhere until you explain.

**Nishizawa:** Why should I? What’s done is done. Aren’t you the one who was trying to rush Kurosaki’s execution because you were utterly repulsed by him last time?

**Ikuta:** This time’s different. This time’s _personal._ And no one’s leaving, _especially you_ , until you explain to us what the hell’s going on in your head.

_Kiriko and Kotomi stared each other down. Kotomi looked like a tiger ready to pounce her prey; Kiriko looked like a royal staring down at her lowly servant. Not a word was exchanged between them for a long while. The other girls spoke up._

**Umesawa:** Nishizawa, the least you owe us is an explanation! Why did you take Kashiki away?! Why did you do it?!

**Kisaragi:** N-No matter what, you’re going to be…executed… What do you have to lose by telling us? You said…

_Kiriko grunted. Then, in the lowest voice possible:_

**Nishizawa:** …Revolution.

**Ikuta:** Huh?

**Nishizawa:** A…revolution. Against the likes of you.

_It…was completely off the wall._

**Yokoo:** Uh, yeah, I’m gonna need an explanation for _that_ explanation.

**Gouryoku:** What do you mean by a “revolution”? And against us?

**Kubou:** You mean the student council? Or…

**Nishizawa:** Ultimates.

**Kubou:** Ultimates?

_Ryouta slammed his fists against his podium._

**Someya:** Stop beating around the bush, Nishizawa, and just tell us! Tell us what was so important that you had to _kill Miss Kashiki!_

_Kiriko took a deep breath._

**Nishizawa:** If you were all to die here and I were to become famous… I would become the icon for Normals everywhere.

_She did kill for the motive. She did kill for the fame. But…what she said didn’t make sense. My head was pounding._

**Umesawa:** “Normals”…?

**Nishizawa:** People without innate talent, unlike Ultimates.

**Murasame:** But… That doesn’t make sense. _You’re_ an Ultimate.

**Nishizawa:** Yes, I hold the title. But, that doesn’t mean I’m anything like you. I actually worked to reach where I am now.

**Kubou:** What does that mean?! We’ve all worked to be where we are now!

**Nishizawa:** Hardly. You may _think_ you worked hard… But, in reality, everything’s come easy for you. That’s how you were born – to excel at your talent, no matter how hard you work.

**Murasame:** That’s not true…

**Nishizawa:** Murasame. May I ask: how much did you work to be the Ultimate Student Council President we know now?

**Murasame:** Hard, I can tell you that!

**Nishizawa:** Just _how_ hard? How _hard_ has it been for you to hone your ability to organize? To inspire?

**Murasame:** I-I don’t know how to answer that, Nishizawa.

**Nishizawa:** When you came before us on the first day of this game, you did it with no fear, no hesitation. And, in one single speech, you managed to inspire most of us to calm down and think rationally. It takes no work on your part to do what you do… Because you’re an Ultimate.

**Ikuta:** Cut the crap, Kiriko! The hell is all this supposed to mean?!

**Nishizawa:** I’ll get straight to the point: I killed Kashiki to make a point. I tried to get you all killed to make a point. That a Normal, like me, can excel above Ultimates, like you. To inspire the world of Normals that they, too, are just as equal to Ultimates. No… We’re better. It doesn’t take innate ability to excel. We can be better.

_Kiriko killed Suzuko…for some worldly cause? She…put this ideal above a human life? No… Human lives. She intended to kill us all._

**Someya:** But _you’re_ an _Ultimate!_

**Nishizawa:** I already explained to you – I do not possess the innate talent of an Ultimate. I worked to reach the position I’m in right now. Don’t you remember the weeks, _weeks_ at a time I would not contact you three, Someya?

**Ichino:** I-I do… Y-You would lock yourself in your house…for weeks… I was always afraid you were…

**Nishizawa:** I was working on my craft. Studying fashion. Learning the skill to incorporate trends into my work and evolve them into something new. I worked tirelessly, endlessly, some days without sleep, just to reach the position I am now. None of you have had to endure that, I’m sure.

**Ikuta:** You don’t know that.

**Nishizawa:** No. I do know that. Because I watch you and your brothers move through life seamlessly, honing your talents without a single problem in the world-

**Someya:** We didn’t get the title of “Ultimate” until we reached Hope’s Peak, though!

**Nishizawa:** No, but I could see what you were before that. I, first, saw it with Sousuke…

**Ichino:** With…me…?

**Nishizawa:** Yes. When we were small, and I messed up my hair… I was crying, upset, didn’t know what to do… Within minutes, you already had the idea of how to fix it, and fixed it flawlessly.

**Ichino:** Y-Yeah…! It was the hairstyle you wear now!

_The light started to come back in Sousuke’s eyes._

**Ichino:** You were so happy! Y-You said I was the best person you ever met!

**Nishizawa:** It was true… Until I realized what that meant. Until I realized your innate talent. Then, from that day, I was undeniably disgusted with you.

_The small sliver of light faded once again._

**Ichino:** What…?

**Nishizawa:** You were everything I hated in a person. An Ultimate… The bane of my existence. Who knew my dearest childhood friend…would turn out to be the type of monster I couldn’t stand?

**Ichino:** M-Monster…? You think I’m… I-I’m…

**Nishizawa:** Then, Kotomi with her shooting… And Someya with his, what, plushie collecting? I swear…

_Ryouta snarled at her._

**Nishizawa:** I was surrounded by the very thing I hated… But, I knew I couldn’t sit idly by. Ultimates were cropping up everywhere, and everyone was too blind to stop them. Ultimates pat themselves on the back as they take the livelihoods of Normals, ripping away their life’s work because…what? They’re talented? This world is cruel, putting the minute number of lives that excel without lifting a finger over the majority, who spend their lives slaving away, only to kneel before the talented…

_Kiriko started to trail off. It was like she was preaching to us, preaching about the injustices of the world…or maybe…maybe she was preaching to herself._

**Nishizawa:** No more. No longer will Ultimates stand above the majority. Not on my watch.

**Hino:** So, that’s why you did it? Because you wanted to sit on some throne above us.

**Nishizawa:** I wanted to defeat you, yes… But, I also wanted to inspire Normals around the world. I wanted to be that icon that could show them that they can prevail as well. That we don’t need to bend a knee to the Ultimates.

**Hino:** But, by giving yourself the title of an Ultimate in order to…prove _some_ sort of point, don’t you eradicate your identity among Normals as a Normal? How can they _possibly_ get behind a person who carries the same title she so desperately fights against?

_Kiriko didn’t respond to that… No. Instead, she hid her eyes under the shadow of her bangs._

**Ichino:** …Kiriko…?

_Her eyes peeked from the shadow in a crazed state._

**Nishizawa:** I’ve told you…time and time again…to _shut up_ , Ichino!

**Ichino:** K-Kiriko… Please…

_Sousuke was shaking. He was so desperate for all of this to be a lie, for her to claim she was kidding and for Monokuma to be wrong… He was so desperate for a different reality…_

**Nishizawa:** What do you want to hear, Ichino? “Oh, my dearest Sousuke, I’ve never loved another man more wholly in my heart! Please, take me in your arms and whisk me away to a beautiful castle!” Pah!

_She spat in his direction. He leaped back even though it didn’t even land close to him._

**Monokuma:** Hey! No spitting in the courtroom! I have to clean that up!

**Yokoo:** You don’t seem to have any problem cleaning up blood, though…

**Nishizawa:** Get it through your thick skull, Ichino. _I do not care for you_. I never have, and I sure as hell never will. I never cared about Kotomi, I never cared about Someya. I never cared about any Ultimate in this room because you’re all _everything I despise!_ I’ve _never_ despised a group of people more than I’ve _despised any of you!_ But, you know who I despised most of all?

**Murasame:** …

_Sharp pain._

**Nishizawa:** That damned Kashiki.

**Someya:** You take that back. There’s _nothing_ to hate about her.

**Nishizawa:** She’s the literal definition of everything I hate about an Ultimate. Not only is she innately talented, she believed herself to be higher than everyone else _because_ of that.

**Someya:** You take that back! Miss Kashiki never treated anyone like that! She thought of everyone as equals!

**Nishizawa:** You really think she thought of _you_ as an equal? She only hung out with you because she felt sorry for you, don’t you realize that? At least I had enough decency to not treat anyone too special because I pitied them…Oh, wait, Ichino exists.

_Sousuke let out a strained cry. I was about to snap, about to yell at Kiriko, when I heard someone shout towards my right. It was Ryouta… He was crying, but, most importantly, he threw himself over his podium and lunged at Kiriko. He dug into his jacket’s pocket, but, before he could do anything else, Kotomi jumped over hers and tackled him. In the middle of the courtroom… Ryouta struggled in Kotomi’s arms, trying to break free, cursing Kiriko’s existence._

**Someya:** Let me go! Let me go!

**Ikuta:** Calm down, you little gremlin, before you get yourself in trouble!

**Someya:** Let me _go!_ I’m going to kill her! I’m going to kill her for killing Miss Kashiki! I’m going to kill her for trying to slander her name!

**Ikuta:** She’s going to die anyway! Calm down!

**Nishizawa:** That’s right… I’m going to die anyway.

_Kiriko giggled._

**Nishizawa:** I’m going to die anyway… No matter what, I still win.

**Gouryoku:** You said that earlier. How could you possibly “win” if you die?

**Nishizawa:** Have you ever heard of martyrdom, dear Gouryoku? That’s what will happen to me with this execution… Even if I didn’t prevail amongst all of you, I did prevail above one, and that’s what matters. My death with represent that.

_Ryouta let out a strained groan, but Kotomi held onto him tight. Most of the group who weren’t directly involved were silent – unable to speak, unable to respond. I turned to Karen…_

_…who disappeared._

**Murasame:** Karen…?!

_Suddenly, I heard a sharp noise. Skin against skin. I looked back at Kiriko, who was holding her cheek, now raw and red. Karen had materialized next to her, her hand swung over her shoulder. She was angry, furious, but in a change of events… She didn’t look like she was going to cry. Everyone gasped._

**Ikuta:** D-Damn.

**Yokoo:** Y-You go, lil’ Kisaragi!

**Nishizawa:** H-How… How dare-

_Karen interrupted her._

**Kisaragi:** I-I…do not care if you claim to not like me. B-But… Do not say you don’t care for the others! Especially Mr. Ichino!

**Ichino:** K-Kisaragi…?

_Aiko popped in._

**Umesawa:** Yeah! I don’t care what your smelly butt thinks about me, but I know you’re lying about big bro-in-law!

_The rest soon trickled in._

**Kubou:** Y-Yeah! I mean, what gives? The last trial, you were upset at Kamii because of what her and Ichino did!

**Nishizawa:** D-Don’t…say her name…

**Yokoo:** Well, we will! You got all pissed at her because she kissed Ichino! And you’re gonna say you don’t have a sliver of care for him?

**Gouryoku:** You may have tricked the rest of us, but you didn’t _have_ to go to Kamii concerning Ichino’s secret.

**Ichino:** G-Guys…

_Everyone was defending Sousuke…but he still looked miserable._

**Ikuta:** Kiriko… No, Nishizawa. They’re right. I don’t care if you hate me. I don’t care if you hate Ryouta. I don’t care if you hate everyone here. But, I do know one thing…

_Kotomi let go of Ryouta and walked up to Kiriko, coming in so close their faces were hardly inches apart._

**Ikuta:** You don’t hate Sousuke nearly as much as you’re claiming. Otherwise, you wouldn’t have gone to Kamii about the secret. You wouldn’t have _cared._

_Kiriko still had her hand on her cheek. She looked between each person, slightly hunched._

_And then…she laughed._

**Nishizawa:** Oh, Kotomi… And here, of all people, I thought you would understand me.

**Ikuta:** Huh?

**Nishizawa:** I hate and have hated every person who has stepped foot in this courtroom… That is a fact.

_Kotomi stared at her for a moment. Then, her eyes widened._

**Ikuta:** Wait a minute… You mean…?

**Nishizawa:** But, I can’t have anyone knowing that, yes?

**Ikuta:** So, that’s why…

**Umesawa:** Wh-What are you two talking about, huh?!

_Kiriko grunted. Then, she dug into her jacket’s pocket and pulled something out... Her e-Handbook. She turned to Karen, grabbed her wrist, and slid it into her hand._

**Kisaragi:** Huh…?

**Nishizawa:** Will you be a dear and take that to Murasame? You can open my gym locker with it, where I stashed the dress.

_Her voice…was smooth, calm, collected. It was back to the tone I was accustomed to. Refined, yet sweet, almost like a mother…_

**Nishizawa:** And…that’s that.

_No one responded._

**Nishizawa:** I assume it’s time for my execution, then? Very well…

_He tried once again._

**Ichino:** K-Kiriko…

_And she retaliated. Sweet, refined, motherly Kiriko washed away._

**Nishizawa:** Will you ever give up, you desperate dog?

**Murasame:** Stop…

**Nishizawa:** Go find someone else to grovel to. I’m sure there’s someone here who needs a loyal fool to hound them.

**Murasame:** Stop…!

_My responses were barely strained gasps for air. The pain in my head was so sharp, so overbearing, I couldn’t speak louder than a whisper. No one heard me. Kiriko didn’t hear me. I wanted_ _her to hear me!_

_Fortunately, she stopped, hearing me or not. Because…_

**Nishizawa:** I have better things to do than stand here and put you in your place. I have a destiny to fulfill.

_Kiriko stepped off her podium and approached Monokuma’s throne. Sousuke didn’t take his eyes off of her._

**Nishizawa:** Monokuma? If you may.

**Monokuma:** W-Well, gosh, if you say so, Miss Kiriko…

**Nishizawa:** Nishizawa.

_No one said a word. Sousuke looked like he was about to fall to his knees at any moment, holding onto the edge of his podium to maintain his balance. Aiko and Karen couldn’t look at Kiriko… But Kotomi did, and she stared at her with the anger and hatred that filled the entire courtroom. Daiki was pale, probably at the fact that a brutal execution was coming up soon, very soon… Shouji and Tomohiko had their eyes to the ground. Ryouta…_

_…_

_…Where was Ryouta?_

**Monokuma:** I’ve prepared a very special punishment for Kiriko Nishizawa, the Ultimate Fashionista! Let’s give it everything we got! It’s-

**Nishizawa:** GAH!

_Kiriko let out a scream, making everyone jump. She held onto her side…_

_…which was dripping blood._

**Ichino:** K-Kiriko!

**Monokuma:** Hey, HEY! What’s going on here?!

_Kiriko gasped and coughed. Blood dripped from her mouth and onto the floor. She looked beside her…_

_…There was Ryouta, with a knife smeared with Kiriko’s blood._

**Nishizawa:** Y-You…rat…

**Yokoo:** Wh-Where did he get a knife?!

**Ikuta:** W-We investigated the kitchenware store… Damn it! He must’ve taken one when I wasn’t looking!

**Someya:** You…

_He spoke. His voice was low, haunting._

**Someya:** I told you… I told you I was going to kill the person who killed Miss Kashiki… I told you…

**Kisaragi:** Mr. Someya…!

**Umesawa:** He’s gonna kill Nishizawa!

**Someya:** I… I can’t forgive you…

_Tears were running down his cheeks._

**Someya:** I can’t forgive you…for taking her away… She was the kindest person… She was… She was the only person who tried to be my friend, and…and…I-I love her. I love her a lot…

**Ikuta:** Ryouta…

**Someya:** And you took her away… You took her away, and you show no remorse… You tried to slander her… You tortured her… I’m not going to let you get what you want! I’M GOING TO _KILL YOU!_

_Ryouta charged at Kiriko, but he barely got a few steps in before someone grabbed him from behind. They pulled him away, and the sudden grab caused Ryouta to drop his knife._

**Someya:** Let go of me! _LET GO OF ME!_ I have to kill her! I HAVE TO!

_Ryouta thrashed and kicked in their arms, struggling to break free, desperate to attack Kiriko again. That person…was Sousuke. He had lifted Ryouta in the air and, despite all the thrashing, managed to keep a good grip on him with his face pressed against his back. He held onto him, not as though he were stopping him, but as though he were too afraid to let him go. Too afraid to lose him too._

**Someya:** Let go! LET GO! YOU DON’T CARE ABOUT US ANYWAY!

**Ichino:** That’s…not…

**Someya:** LET ME GO!

_Kiriko coughed up more blood. She was starting to look pale. Monokuma jumped up onto his feet._

**Monokuma:** Yuh-oh! We gotta get to this execution, stat, now! Before she dies! No hesitation!

**Someya:** No! No! I have to kill her! Let me GO!

**Monokuma:** I’vepreparedaveryspecialpunishmentforMs.Kirikolet’sgiveiteverythingwegot! It’s PUNISHMENT TIIIIIIIIIIIME!

**Someya:** STOP! NO!

_The infamous button raised from the floor, and Monokuma mashed it with his hammer than materialized from thin air. On the screen at its base was the 8-bit figure of Kiriko standing there as Monokuma’s avatar approached her and dragged her away. Just as with Tarou’s execution, the word “GAMEOVER” was on top, but there was a slight difference in the bottom sentences: “KIRIKO HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY. TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT.” During this time, two Monokumas appeared before us and took Kiriko by her elbows, taking her to a doorway that opened up behind the main Monokuma on the throne. To know there was more than one…_

_The screens flickered to a title screen, which read in beautiful calligraphy: “Beauty Is Only Skin-Deep.” The words melted away to show a mob of Monokuma who were all bowing before a grandiose, luxurious throne…that Kiriko was seated upon. She sat several feet above them as they chanted her name in unison, as though they were in a trance. She looked pale and her wound was still bleeding; however, she was now wearing all sorts of lavish jewelry and accessories, all seemingly made of snake-skin. Bracelets, belts, anklets, a choker… You name it, she was wearing it. Her bow was also replaced with a gold circlet depicting two snakes attacking each other, both snakes bearing bright, red ruby eyes. Despite her pain, she was still smiling, gazing down at all the Monokuma bowing before her, worshipping her…_

_Then, she blinked, and her eyes seemed to change color. One by one, all of the Monokumas began to turn to stone, frozen in time, perpetual servants bent in worship. Kiriko let out a laugh – a terrible one, one that chilled me to the bone._

_All of a sudden, her choker started to move around her neck. Her smile begins to fade and, at one point, she lets out a yelp. Something blocks the bleeding wound in her side… No, something was coming_ out _of it. A snake. A black and white snake was slithering out of Kiriko. And another. And another. About five snakes slithered out of her as her choker continued to swirl around her neck…until a head popped out from behind her, looking her in the eyes._

_Then, it begins to choke her. She starts to go blue._

_More snakes slither out of her wound, and they begin to attack. They bite down at all parts of her, every inch of exposed skin, and…begin to rip at her. They were_ eating _her. Her other accessories start to move as well, revealing all themselves to also be snakes, and they follow suit. Kiriko, despite the excruciating pain, keeps her lip bit so hard, she begins to bleed at her mouth._

_The statuefied Monokuma’s begin to crumble…or, their stone exteriors begin to. They’re free from her curse, and they’re all laughing – at her, her pain, her suffering. The laughing is overwhelming, in sync with the hissing of the snakes. Tears well in her eyes, but still… She does not scream._

_Her circlet, which had stayed motionless through all this, finally starts to move, and two gold snakes slither down her face to look her in each eye… And, in a split second, they simultaneously leap into them. They attack her eyes, gorging at them, one for each snake. All the snakes feasting on her go wild, slithering and eating at her quicker, quicker, covering each inch of her with their bodies. More snakes appear from the shadows and, in no time at all, she’s hidden underneath hundreds upon hundreds of snakes, all hissing, all feasting. Finally, she screams._

_When she screams, an elephantine snake – a snake bigger than anything I’ve ever seen, swiftly appears on screen and devours both Kiriko and all the snakes covering her in one bite. When the giant snake pulls away from the throne, something falls out of its mouth – her hair bow._

_…_

_That… That…_

**Monokuma:** You get it? Because she was a _snake_!... Anyone? Anyone?!

_No one spoke._

**Monokuma:** Aw, come on! I’ve been waiting all trial to make that joke!

_It was like everyone forgot how to speak. That execution…it was… It was horrifying. It was terrifying. And those words understated the fear we held in our hearts. The disgust. The… The despair._

**Ichino:** Kiriko…

_Sousuke still had Ryouta in his arms, but his attention was to the screen. His eyes never peeled away, not once… Not even when it was done, and the screens went black. He just stood there, cradling Ryouta in his arms, repeating her name over and over again in a low murmur._

**Ichino:** Kiriko… Kiriko…

_Ryouta snarled. He finally ripped himself away from Sousuke, falling onto his feet. It was then when Sousuke finally snapped out of his trance… It was then when Ryouta ducked down and grabbed his knife, still slathered with Kiriko’s blood. Luckily, Kotomi hopped over the podiums and snatched it out of his hand._

**Someya:** Give it back, Kotomi.

**Ikuta:** Fuck no. Not after that stupid stunt.

_Ryouta grunted. Then turned to Sousuke._

**Someya:** You… You…

**Ichino:** R-Ryouta…?

**Someya:** Why did you stop me? Why did you stop me from killing her?!

**Ichino:** I-If… If you killed her… Y-You would be…

**Someya:** Liar! _Liar!_ You could care less about me! You could care less about anyone here!

**Ichino:** N-No, that’s not…

**Someya:** Then why did you lie? Why did you try to defend her? Why did you try to kill _all of us_?! Why did you let her get what she wanted by being executed?!

**Ichino:** I-I…I didn’t…think she…

**Someya:** No, no! Liar! Liar! You _wanted_ her to live! You wanted us all to die so she could live!

**Ichino:** No… No, please…

_Sousuke’s words hardly came out. He could barely defend himself._

**Murasame:** Someya…

**Someya:** No, Murasame! Don’t try to defend him! He tried to get you killed too, after all you two have been through! He doesn’t care about you, either!

**Ichino:** N-No! I…I care…about Soshun…

**Someya:** No, you don’t! You don’t! You were going to let him die for Kiriko! You were going to let Kotomi die for Kiriko! You were going to let _me_ die for Kiriko! You were going to let Miss Kashiki’s murderer get away!

**Ichino:** P-Please… Please stop, Ryouta…

**Someya:** You’re terrible… You’re awful! I always thought maybe, maybe… Maybe you did care about Kiriko more than us… And it was true. Enough to defend her for murder. Enough to kill us.

**Ichino:** No… No, no, no, no… Ryouta, please…

_Ryouta muttered something under his breath._

**Ichino:** What…?

**Someya:** I hate you. I hate you!

_That caused Sousuke to break out into tears. He choked back a sob._

**Ichino:** What…? No, please, Ryouta, no…

**Someya:** I hate you! I HATE YOU! You’re awful, you’re a terrible person! I-I… I never want to see your face again! I don’t need you! All I need is Kotomi! She’s all I need!

**Ikuta:** What?! You little- Hey!

_Ryouta suddenly grabbed Kotomi’s arm and started dragging her away, towards the exit. Sousuke reached out to him in desperation._

**Ichino:** L-Little buddy…!

**Someya:** I’M NOT YOUR LITTLE BUDDY ANYMORE!

_Ryouta yanked on Kotomi’s arm after yelling that, hauling her to the elevator. She didn’t fight back…but, as she passed me, she did look at me pleadingly. “Please,” her look said. “Please take care of him.” I looked at Sousuke…_

_…who looked like a shell of his former self. All traces of his vibrant, happy soul…seemed to vanish, leaving behind an empty, abandoned carcass, devoid of everything he once was. He was hardly Sousuke Ichino anymore. He was just…there._

**Murasame:** Sous…

_Something warm got in my eye. I rubbed it and, when I pulled my hand away, there was blood. Karen shrieked and immediately rushed to my side._

**Kisaragi:** Soshun! You’re bleeding again!

_Everyone’s attention turned to me…except Sousuke’s. He was still lost in himself. Please, don’t worry about me… Don’t worry about me… Sousuke, he needs…_

**Kubou:** Murasame needs to lay down, stat!

**Yokoo:** We can get the big guy to carry him to his room!

_No… Don’t worry about me, I’m fine…_

**Umesawa:** Me and Kisaragi can walk him! That’s what little sisters are supposed to do!

**Kisaragi:** B-But… Ms. Umesawa, you’re older than us…

_Please… I’ll be fine… Go to him…_

**Gouryoku:** I can carry him, I don’t mind.

**Umesawa:** B-But…

**Kubou:** Don’t worry, Umesawa. I’m sure Gouryoku will be gentle with him!

**Umesawa:** I know that!

_Stop it… Stop it…! I don’t matter! Go help Sousuke-_

_My wobbling knees finally gave out below me. I heard another shriek, probably Karen… I wasn’t sure. Everything was fading in and out. I held onto my podium for balance, but I ended up just slipping and falling to the floor. Even amongst the distorted sounds, Monokuma’s laugh was as prominent as ever as everyone gathered around me, all their figures a blur of colors melding together in a confuddled harmony…_

_Leave me alone… I’m fine…_

_Before I finally succumbed to the darkness, a flash of red came into my view._

**CHAPTER 2 END**

**SURVIVOR COUNT: 10**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't believe murasame soshun died a SECOND time  
> and here we end chapter 2! technically. i still have suzuko and kiriko ftes to write.  
> this chapter was the Funky chapter in terms that i...spent a month planning it, then chunked about 60% of the case right before i started writing the motive part and redid all of it. i hope...it was fun. i'm assuming it was because all the comments i've gotten about it seem positive...!   
> The Ultimate Question: Who Is The Bigger Fucktilian - Kiriko Or Tarou?   
> also, if you think these last two murders were brutal...Haha. which reminds me! Chapter 3 is next! which means double murder. ha. haha. h a guys im in so much pain


	20. Freetime: Ch2 Victim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suzuko went up from like 7th best stuco to 3rd for me because of this freetime. she's beating out kotomi. Kotomi. Kotomi was my first love, guys.  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/sousukeichino) \-- i tweeted some semi-important stuff there i guess?? so

**Suzuko Kashiki Freetime Events**

Event #1

**Kashiki:** Murasame!

_Suzuko suddenly shouted at me, making me jump._

**Murasame:** Y-Yes?

**Kashiki:** Stand up straight! Back erect! Like you mean it!

**Murasame:** O…kay!

_I did as she said and straightened my back._

**Kashiki:** Now, repeat after me! “I’m powerful and I’m proud!”

**Murasame:** I’m-

**Kashiki:** YELL IT!

**Murasame:** I’M POWERFUL AND I’M PROUD!

_Yelling took all the air out of me. I had to take a deep breath._

**Kashiki:** Hehe… Good job! Feeling better?

**Murasame:** I guess…Did I seem like I wasn’t feeling good?

**Kashiki:** You seemed kinda tired. Your shoulders were all droopy and you kept yawning.

**Murasame:** I-I’m sorry! I don’t want you to think I’m not having fun or anything…

**Kashiki:** Oh, no, no, I don’t blame you! Not only are we all stuck in here, you’re doing your absolute super best as our leader!

**Murasame:** You think so…?

**Kashiki:** Yeah! You’re really cool, Murasame, stepping up to the plate so easily like that!

_I shyly scratched the back of my head._

**Murasame:** Aw, thanks, Kashiki… I try my best!

**Kashiki:** And it really shows! It inspires me to try my best as well!

**Murasame:** Really?

**Kashiki:** Mhm!

_Suzuko puts her hands on her hips._

**Kashiki:** Hm… But, I’m not really sure what I should do.

**Murasame:** What do you mean?

**Kashiki:** To help out around here… I don’t really think I can do much, not compared to everyone else…

**Murasame:** I don’t think so. You really woke me up with that pep-thing earlier!

**Kashiki:** Really? Hm…

_Suzuko pat her finger against her chin. Then, she snapped._

**Kashiki:** That’s it! That’s what I’ll do!

**Murasame:** What’s that?

**Kashiki:** Before breakfast, I’ll get everyone all pepped up for the day! Maybe some warm-ups…or some motivational talk! Oh, I should research famous people and use quotes from them! That’s perfect! But, how am I going to do that here? There’s no library or anything… Do you think this place has wi-fi? Every place has wi-fi now! I’ll ask Monokuma! But, wait, how can I get on the internet with no device…? Maybe the e-Handbook can do it…

_Suzuko started to ramble on in excitement. After a few moments of unfiltered thoughts, she looked at me and giggled._

**Kashiki:** Oh, whoops! Sorry, Murasame! What do you think?

**Murasame:** About…wi-fi here?

**Kashiki:** No! Making an elk our council emblem of strength!

_When… When did she mention that?_

**Murasame:** Um… I think that sounds great!

**Kashiki:** Cool! I can’t think of any famous people right now, and I doubt I could get on the internet, but I’ll make our emblem so we can display it to inspire everyone to keep pushing forward!

**Murasame:** Would you like help with that, Kashiki?

**Kashiki:** R-Really?! I know you’re already really busy!

**Murasame:** I don’t mind at all! In fact, this’ll be a great way to bring everyone together.

_Suzuko’s eyes seemed to sparkle._

**Kashiki:** Alright! I’ll get all the supplies together! Let’s…um…do this whenever we feel like it, okay?

_I nodded and, before I could give her a formal farewell, she already ran off at the speed of a leopard. Suzuko wanted to try her hardest to bring everyone together…and there was no way I wasn’t going to help her with that!_

Event #2

_Suzuko and I settled ourselves on the floor in the food court. Suzuko got some art supplies from the warehouse…and by art supplies, I mean some washable markers and a large piece of paper. We stared at it intently, as though expecting our emblem to draw itself._

**Kashiki:** Um… Ever drawn anything before?

**Murasame:** Nothing serious…

**Kashiki:** Me neither…

_We stared at the paper a little while longer._

**Kashiki:** Do you think…anyone else here can draw?

**Murasame:** Um… Maybe Koko? Or Nishizawa? They do design clothes…

**Kashiki:** Yeah, but elks and dresses are a little different… Right?

_We both sighed._

**Kashiki:** O-Oh well! Who cares if it looks terrible! What matters is the heart that we put into it, right, Murasame?!

**Murasame:** Yeah! As long as we put our all into it, there’s no way it won’t look perfect!

_We both picked up a marker._

**Kashiki:** …Y-You first.

_I let out a groan…_

_…Think positive, Soshun! An elk! An elk in the name of your friends, you council! I triumphantly pressed my marker against the paper. There was no way I could fail, not now! In the name of everyone I held dear in this mall – what did an elk look like again? – I was going to draw the hell out of this elk! …Or dog. I think I drew a dog._

**Kashiki:** Is that an ant?

**Murasame:** U-Uh…

**Kashiki:** W-Well, I mean… Ants can hold, like, twice their weight, right?

**Murasame:** Y-Yeah! That’s what I was totally going for!

_Suzuko just looked at me. I felt shame creep in my cheeks._

**Kashiki:** Okay… I’m going to try next!

_Suzuko took a deep breath and slammed her marker against the paper. She made…lines. And squiggles. I think that circle was an eye._

**Kashiki:** That’s his antler.

**Murasame:** O-Oh…

_That circle was his antler. When she was done, there was a large purple…something on the paper. It sort of reminded me of a certain sludge Pocketman… Despite not exactly looking like an elk, it was still something! I looked up to praise Suzuko…_

_…who looked gravely upset, almost to tears._

**Murasame:** K-Kashiki?!

**Kashiki:** Murasame…

_She rubbed her eyes._

**Kashiki:** I-I’m sorry… I tried… I don’t…really know how to draw…

**Murasame:** It’s okay! At least you tried! You put your heart into it, and that’s what matters!

**Kashiki:** B-But… It doesn’t even _look_ like an elk…

**Murasame:** Neither does mine. It’s fine, you know? It doesn’t matter what the finished product looks like. What matters is the intention and the fact you worked.

_Suzuko sniffed. Then, she smiled at me._

**Kashiki:** Yeah… You’re right…

**Murasame:** See? It’s fine!

**Kashiki:** Haha… Sorry for being…silly… Crying over a drawing…

**Murasame:** It’s fine, Kashiki. I understand you wanted the best…

_…Besides, I wanted to cry at my ant-dog hybrid, too._

**Kashiki:** Can we take a break for now? I- Um, I’m going to take this back to my room.

**Murasame:** You don’t want to hang it up?

**Kashiki:** N-No… Not really. Not yet, at least! It’s not…perfect yet.

_I didn’t really get where she was going with that, but I nodded. She scooped up the paper and the markers in her arms, waving at me as she headed back to her room. She seemed incredibly upset that she couldn’t get the elk perfect… I could understand that, really, but I started to wonder…_

Event #3

**Kashiki:** Murasame, Murasame!

_Suzuko’s eyes were glimmering with excitement again._

**Murasame:** What is it, Kashiki?

**Kashiki:** I have something to show you! Come on!

_Suzuko suddenly grabbed my hand._

_…_

_…Wait._

**Murasame:** E-Eh?

**Kashiki:** Come on, come on!

_She started dragging me towards Kacy’s and to her room. I felt incredibly uncomfortable until she had me wait outside while she went in to fetch something. She came out with the paper we attempted to draw our elks on._

**Murasame:** Oh, did you finish the council’s emblem, Kashiki?

**Kashiki:** Mmm, not me, and not yet!

**Murasame:** “Not you”?

**Kashiki:** I was thinking about it… And I thought it wouldn’t be much of a group emblem if only two of us contributed to it! So…tah-dah!

_Suzuko displayed the front of the paper. My brown ant-dog hybrid and Suzuko’s sludge Pocketman were still on there…but, there was more. All different drawings, all equally as awful, were scrawled all over the paper in a variety of colors._

**Kashiki:** I went to everyone and had everyone contribute to the emblem! That way, everyone would be a part of it!

**Murasame:** Th-That’s genius, Kashiki! Nothing could represent all of us better!

**Kashiki:** Exactly! Except…

**Murasame:** What’s wrong?

**Kashiki:** …Someya wouldn’t contribute to it.

**Murasame:** Why not?

**Kashiki:** I don’t know… He just told me he didn’t want to. Poor little guy…

_Suzuko looked to the floor._

**Kashiki:** He’s kinda lonely, don’t you think?

**Murasame:** I do only see him around Ikuta* and Ichino…

**Kashiki:** He probably doesn’t feel like he has any other friends here… And here I was getting all upset over a little drawing…

_Suzuko rolled up the paper with everyone’s drawings on it._

**Kashiki:** Feeling lonely is the worst, don’t you think, Murasame?

**Murasame:** Yeah… I get you.

**Kashiki:** I get what it’s like to be lonely like that… It’s no fun, I’ll tell you that…

**Murasame:** Why don’t we try being closer with Someya, then?

_Suzuko flashed a huge grin._

**Kashiki:** That’s exactly what _I_ was thinking, Murasame! Man, great minds think alike! Oh, oh, isn’t that a quote from a famous person?!

**Murasame:** N-No, I think that’s just an idiom.

_Suzuko groaned. She still seemed caught up on the famous person thing…_

**Kashiki:** …I don’t want anyone to feel like that, you know?

**Murasame:** Lonely?

**Kashiki:** Not just lonely, but…isolated. It’s the worst feeling. The absolute worst…

_Suzuko seemed as though she were staring off into space._

**Murasame:** Have you…ever felt isolated, Kashiki?

_Suzuko didn’t respond._

**Murasame:** Do you…feel isolated with us?

_Suzuko finally snapped out of her trance._

**Kashiki:** Huh? No! Of course not! I’ve never been happier than when I’m with you guys!

**Murasame:** Really?

**Kashiki:** Yeah! I know our situation is really bad right now, but…you guys are all great, you know? Even Hino! He may seem like a bad guy, but I bet you he’s probably just really lonely.

_When she mentioned Asukasei’s name, I realized she managed to get Asukasei to draw something on the emblem in her hands. Of all people, Asukasei! I didn’t know how she did it… Magic, I tell you._

**Kashiki:** Oh! I have to go. I promised Yokoo and Kubou I’d have dinner with them!

**Murasame:** Alright! Try… Try not to dwell too much, alright, Kashiki?

**Kashiki:** I should be telling that to you, Mr. Leader! I’ll see you later!

_Suzuko rushed back into her room, presumably to put the emblem away. Whenever Suzuko mentions loneliness, she always seemed troubled by it… I wondered just how much loneliness has affected her…_

Event #4

**Kashiki:** Hm hm…

_Suzuko seemed lost in thought._

**Murasame:** What’s the matter, Kashiki?

**Kashiki:** Hm… Well, Murasame, I wanted to ask you something!

**Murasame:** What is it?

**Kashiki:** Do you have a boyfriend?

_I choked on my own spit._

**Murasame:** B-Boyfriend?!

**Kashiki:** Yeah! You don’t really seem like a girl’s type of guy.

**Murasame:** Wh-What’s _that_ supposed to mean?!

**Kashiki:** You don’t look at the girls like you do the guys, Mr. Leader!

_I literally had no words for that._

**Murasame:** W-Well, no, I-I don’t. I’ve never dated anyone.

**Kashiki:** Oh! So Murasame hasn’t either…

**Murasame:** “Either”? You’ve never dated anyone, Kashiki?

**Kashiki:** No, I never had time for that. Sometimes, though, I wish…

**Murasame:** Why don’t you, then?

_Suzuko sighed._

**Kashiki:** Like I said… I just don’t have time for that.

**Murasame:** Really? Well, I guess track does take up a lot of your time, huh?

**Kashiki:** Yeah…

_Her voice got quiet as she looked to the floor._

**Murasame:** …Kashiki? Does track…make you happy?

**Kashiki:** Huh? Yes! Of course! There’s nothing more I love in the world! There’s nothing that exhilarates me more…

**Murasame:** You…just seem so sad right now.

_Suzuko was quiet for a few moments._

**Kashiki** : I just…wish I had more time for other things. Like…socializing.

**Murasame:** Did you not socialize much when you were younger because of track?

**Kashiki:** I… A little. I never really had a solid friend. Teammates, yeah… But you can’t always go to teammates when you need someone, you know?

**Murasame:** I understand…

**Kashiki:** Besides…it’s hard to ask for motivation when _you’re_ the motivator, you know?

_I understood that sentiment completely and wholeheartedly…_

**Kashiki:** I guess that’s why I think you’re so cool, Murasame.

**Murasame:** Huh?

**Kashiki:** Because…you’re that motivator, and yet you see everyone as your friend. Accepting people into your heart just comes so naturally for you.

**Murasame:** You seem like someone who readily takes people in as well, Kashiki!

**Kashiki:** Ah ha… I wish.

_Suzuko scratched the back of her head._

**Kashiki:** It’s not that I don’t trust people… I just don’t trust myself.

**Murasame:** Yourself?

**Kashiki:** To be there for everyone 100% of the time, you know? I don’t want to…disappoint anyone. I don’t want to hurt anyone because…

_Her voice trailed off._

**Murasame:** …Kashiki?

**Kashiki:** I don’t…want anyone to get to close to me…and then realize that my life is dedicated to track.

**Murasame:** You can pursue your dreams and get close to people, Kashiki.

**Kashiki:** Ah… I wish it was that easy, Murasame… I can’t get distracted. Nothing can distract me… I have to…be the best…

_Her usual high-spirited, optimistic demeanor seemed to melt away when she said that. “Have to be the best”… I understood that notion far too well, and I wouldn’t wish that feeling on anyone. I put a hand on her shoulder._

**Murasame:** You’re the Ultimate Track Star, Kashiki. You’re already the best. Why not take a break?

_She looked me in the eyes. She smiled, but only briefly._

**Kashiki:** Because…he…

**Murasame:** “He”?

_Suzuko shook her head._

**Kashiki:** I’m… I’m not…

**Murasame:** You don’t have to tell me, Kashiki. It’s fine. I just want you to live for yourself, you know?

**Kashiki:** Myself…

_Suzuko scratched her cheek, her mind wandering. Then, she finally gave me her usual toothy smile, which lasted much longer than the half-hearted one from before._

**Kashiki:** Thanks, Murasame. You… You really are a great friend! I’m surprised you don’t have a boyfriend!

**Murasame:** C-Can we drop that…?

_Suzuko giggled._

**Kashiki:** I hope you don’t mind if I cut things short, yeah? I want to go…think a little!

**Murasame:** I don’t mind at all. Just…don’t dwell, alright?

**Kashiki:** You don’t either, Mr. Leader!

_She winked at me before we waved each other off. Suzuko and I…had a lot in common. But, she mentioned someone… A “he”… Did this “he” have something to do with how she feels?_

 

Event #5

**Kashiki:** Hey… Murasame?

_Suzuko’s voice was quiet._

**Murasame:** What’s wrong, Kashiki?

**Kashiki:** I…wanted to talk to you. I wanted to get something off my chest.

**Murasame:** Well, alright. I’m all ears, Kashiki.

**Kashiki:** Hehe… Thanks.

_Suzuko twiddled her thumbs for a bit._

**Kashiki:** You’re not really into sports, are you?

**Murasame:** I-I, well, uh…

**Kashiki:** Do you know who Hideaki Kashiki is?

_The name sounded familiar… But, it was probably moreso because they had Suzuko’s surname._

**Murasame:** I don’t think so… Are you related?

**Kashiki:** He’s my dad.

**Murasame:** Oh!

**Kashiki:** He’s also…an Olympic gold medalist. Or should I say…multiple gold medalist.

**Murasame:** R-Really?! I never even realized…

**Kashiki:** No… I don’t expect you to know… He retired before I even reached elementary school.

**Murasame:** Did he get too old?

_Suzuko didn’t respond to that._

**Kashiki:** He was…a really distinguished track runner. H-He’s the reason I decided to even take up track. He has…eight gold medals.

**Murasame:** Th-That’s a lot…!

**Kashiki:** Yeah, totally! It’s more than most Olympic athletes have… They are spread about different categories, but it’s still a lot for one person… He loved being a part of the Olympics more than anything, loved running more than anything…

**Murasame:** But, he eventually retired.

**Kashiki:** Not…because he wanted to.

**Murasame:** Was he forced?

**Kashiki:** …Sort of.

_Suzuko looked down at the ground._

**Kashiki:** He got into an accident. He lost both his legs.

**Murasame:** O-Oh…

**Kashiki:** He’s still in a wheelchair to this day… I remember being small and seeing him so sad, staring at his medals with nostalgia… With longing… One day, I went up to him and I said, “I’m going to get into track for you, daddy! I’m going to be the best track star in the world and carry your name with me!”

_I didn’t respond._

**Kashiki:** His eyes lit up when I said that, you know? It was the first time I saw him so happy since the accident. It was…really…the first time we bonded. We never got much time together when he was an athlete because he was always so busy training, and after the accident he closed himself off from the rest of the world…but those words…that promise I made… It made him so happy. It gave him life again!

**Murasame:** I see…

**Kashiki:** But… He was always more of a competitor than a father. He was a strict coach, sometimes too demanding, too ruthless… He was determined to make me into the best track star in the world, good enough to challenge the champions, good enough to even surpass his legacy… He… He dedicated my life to track so much so, it was really the only thing _in_ my life besides school.

**Murasame:** …

**Kashiki:** Wake up, warm-up, breakfast, school, practice on the track there, go home, practice more, dinner, more practice… Practice, practice, practice… It was always…practice…

_Suzuko choked out a sob at the last word._

**Kashiki:** The only people I would actively talk to in school were my teachers and my teammates on my track team… B-But I was always better than them… There were days…days I didn’t want to be better than them, because… Because I just wanted to be their friends.

**Murasame:** Kashiki…

_Suzuko took a deep breath to control her emotions._

**Kashiki:** That’s why…I’m grateful for you guys. I’m… I’m not happy about the situation we’re in, not by a long shot… But… I haven’t had to worry about being the best. Y-Yes, I get spurts that I do, but it’s never a constant thing. I can just…be friends with you guys.

**Murasame:** Of course… That’s all we want from you. To be your friend.

**Kashiki:** I’m…worried about my dad. I’m so, so worried, Murasame, because if I’m not there, being the best, b-being everything he needs, n-not living up to my promise-

_With each word, more sobs seeped their way out of her. Eventually, though, she did burst into tears, unable to say any more. She sobbed into her hands, but, when I reached out to touch her shoulder, she hugged me, sobbing into my shoulder. I pat her back, letting her release all of her anxieties for a long while. She kept choking out, “Daddy… Daddy, I’m sorry…” Nothing else…_

_After some time, she did pull away, wiping her eyes._

**Kashiki:** G-Goodness… I’m so sorry, Murasame… Now your jacket’s all gross…

**Murasame:** Heh, it’s fine… I have others.

_Suzuko let out a small chuckle, tears still in her eyes. But, her smile was genuine._

**Kashiki:** Y-You’re not the first person I’ve told about my dad, but… I don’t know, something just…came out when I was telling you. I never realized just…just…

**Murasame:** Do…you mind if I say something?

**Kashiki:** N-No! Not at all!

**Murasame:** It’s really admirable, the promise you gave your dad… But… You should live for yourself, too, Kashiki. It is your life…

_Suzuko didn’t say anything to that. I hoped I didn’t hurt her feelings…_

**Murasame:** I-I don’t want to make you feel bad about…everything, but… It is, you know? You’re already a great track star the way you are, Kashiki. Maybe you’re not the best in the world… But you are the best for _you_ , and that’s something, right?

**Kashiki:** …Y-Yeah. I…never thought of it that way…

**Murasame:** I don’t think it’ll hurt for you to take some time for yourself. I’m sure your dad will understand.

_Suzuko stared at me for a moment. Then, she smiled._

**Kashiki:** You’re so cool, Murasame.

**Murasame:** Y-You are too, Kashiki.

**Kashiki:** I’m really glad to call you my friend. I’m glad to call all of you my friends! I hope…even in here, with Monokuma and all the cameras…w-we can all come together and make a lot of memories!

_Suzuko let out a hearty laugh, one that reminded me of her optimism and joy before I learned about her strife’s. No…this laugh was different. It felt freer, like she had less to lose letting out this laugh and showing her heart to others. Maybe, by letting her let all of this stress off her chest… She’ll be able to unite everyone, and even bring herself closer in ways she probably never even imagined possible._

Event #6 (Accessible in Chapter 2)

**Kashiki:** Murasame! Murasame!

_Suzuko had a huge smile on her face and the emblem rolled up behind her back._

**Murasame:** What’s up, Kashiki? You seem awfully excited!

**Kashiki:** I am! I am! Guess what?

**Murasame:** What?

**Kashiki:** I got little Someya to add to the council emblem!

**Murasame:** Oh! Really?!

**Kashiki:** Yeah! Look! It’s so cute!

_Suzuko rolled out the emblem. At first, it seemed like there was nothing new on it…but, once the bottom edge was revealed, it was apparent what Ryouta added. It was a row of stick figures – badly drawn, but better than anything else on the emblem – each figure resembling someone from the student council. We were all holding hands. It made me want to cry._

**Murasame:** Th-This is… This is perfect!

**Kashiki:** I know! I know! What captures all of us together more perfectly than this?

_Suzuko rolled up the emblem and shoved it in my hands._

**Kashiki:** You should choose where to hang it, Murasame. You’re our leader!

**Murasame:** It was your idea, though. You should decide where to hang it.

**Kashiki:** Nah…

**Murasame:** Are you sure?

**Kashiki:** Yep! Besides…I-I kind of only did it so…so I could bond with everyone.

**Murasame:** Really?

**Kashiki:** Y-Yeah… I didn’t really know how else to do so… I mean, going around and talking to people, sure, but… I dunno… Something about our talk last time, though, I… I got the confidence to be more intimate with people. Intimate? I’m not sure if that’s the right word… That seems kinda naughty, right? Haha!

_Suzuko started going on and on again. It was refreshing._

**Kashiki:** That’s why… I decided I’m gonna do more teenager stuff!

**Murasame:** Ah…ha… And that means?

**Kashiki:** Well, you know… Shopping with friends and stuff! Maybe go on dates too! I was even thinking about trying out make-up and doing my hair… Maybe even grow it out! I never had time to really gussy myself up!

**Murasame:** That sounds like fun!

**Kashiki:** Yeah! Ha, wanna hear something embarrassing? I’ve always wanted to be more…pretty.

**Murasame:** You’re already pretty, Kashiki!

**Kashiki:** Aw, you’re sweet, Murasame! I don’t think I’m _ugly_ , but I do want to be more feminine! Like Nishizawa, for example! She’s probably the prettiest girl I know!

_Suzuko paused for a second and then giggled to herself._

**Kashiki:** I guess that opinion’s more subjective though, huh?

**Murasame:** What do you mean?

**Kashiki:** Well… I told little Someya the same thing. And you know what he told me? “You’re already the prettiest girl in the world, Miss Kashiki! I’ve never met a girl prettier than you!”

_She giggled again. I swore I could see a blush creep on her face._

**Kashiki:** Isn’t he the sweetest little thing? Such a little gentleman… I’m glad I got to know him a little bit… He acts a little funny sometimes, but I know he means the best…

_Suzuko was smiling, her thoughts seemed elsewhere than in reality. Then, she realized I was still there._

**Kashiki:** N-Not that I’m saying anything! I swear!

**Murasame:** Yeah. I can tell you’re _really_ not saying anything.

_We stood there in silence for a moment. Then, we burst into laughter._

**Kashiki:** Well, I’m gonna go! I told Umesawa we could have coffee together! I don’t usually drink that stuff, but if it means we can bond more, you know?

**Murasame:** I know. You have fun, and don’t dwell, alright?

**Kashiki:** You neither, Mr. Leader! Let’s talk boys another time! I know _you_ probably have a lot to say!

**Murasame:** Wh-What’s that supposed to mean?!

_Suzuko just laughed and slapped my shoulder before running off. Each time I saw her, she seemed happier, full of life. Free. I looked down at the emblem she left with me… This wasn’t my idea. It was hers. Hers to bring everyone together, a definite mark of our unity. I knew in the coming future that Suzuko was going to be someone that I could rely on…and that she could rely on me. And everyone here._

* If FTE accessed during Chapter 2, change “Ikuta” to “Kotomi”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i slept on suzuko so bad i'm so sorry suzuko. i understand all the suzuko stans now. i understand you. i love her. i love you suzuko. and you guys know sure as hell at some point i'm writing a suzuko/murasame brotp fic CUZ I SURE AS HELL SLEPT ON THAT TOO


	21. Freetime: Ch2 Blackened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had a direction going into this freetime, then when i started writing i forgot everything and just started going with whatever. i mean, i got the character and backstory i wanted for her in, but how the freetimes went was basically *shrugs* *coughs up blood* there. that's basically how this entire fic is being written though  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/sousukeichino)

**Kiriko Nishizawa Freetime Events**

 

Event #1

**Nishizawa:** …

**Murasame:** …

_Today, I decided to spend some time with Kiriko. I didn’t really know much about her besides the fact she’s Kotomi and Sousuke’s childhood friend._

**Nishizawa:** …

**Murasame:** …

_She seems very mature and has a very strong stance about her, so I thought it would be really interesting to get to know her!_

**Nishizawa:** …

**Murasame:** …

_…Except, we didn’t have anything to talk about. We spent about fifteen minutes just standing there in utter silence, shifting our feet and staring at each other._

**Murasame:** …Y-Your hair’s really nice.

**Nishizawa:** Oh… Thank you.

**Murasame:** Did you…think of it yourself?

**Nishizawa:** No… Sousuke did.

**Murasame:** Oh! Well, he’s really, um, creative, huh!

**Nishizawa:** …Yes…he is.

**Murasame:** …

**Nishizawa:** …

_It was proving to be…really tough to talk to Kiriko. I wasn’t sure if she was annoyed with my presence, or if she really didn’t have anything to talk about, but… However, finally, she did speak up first._

**Nishizawa:** You…don’t have to converse with me, Murasame.

**Murasame:** Huh? But, I want to! I-I hope I didn’t make you think I was annoyed by you…

**Nishizawa:** Heavens, no. It’s just…we obviously don’t have anything in common. So, there’s no point in forcing it, right?

**Murasame:** Well, I guess not. But, that doesn’t mean we can’t attempt to find common ground, right?

**Nishizawa:** …I guess so.

**Murasame:** …

**Nishizawa:** …

_Again, the conversation ended as quickly as it began. However, I was determined for us to get along…!_

**Murasame:** How about, next time, we come with topics in mind?

**Nishizawa:** Hm? “Next time”?

**Murasame:** Yeah! The next time we talk like this!

_Kiriko looked at me with a puzzled look on her face._

**Nishizawa:** Next time we… Well, alright. What…should we think about concerning topics?

**Murasame:** I don’t know… Anything! Maybe a question or a broad topic! Anything to get a conversation going between the two of us!

**Nishizawa:** …That could work… I don’t really understand why you’re so adamant on speaking with me, though, Murasame.

**Murasame:** Well, we’re friends, right?

**Nishizawa:** What makes you think that?

_I wasn’t sure if that was supposed to sting, but it sure did in my heart._

**Murasame:** W-Well… We’re both student council members… That means we both have the same goals and ideals in mind, right? Besides, why would you work with enemies?

_Kiriko just stared at me for the longest time. Then, she chuckled to herself, confusing me._

**Nishizawa:** Oh, dearest Murasame…

**Murasame:** Y-Yes…?

**Nishizawa:** You’re nothing like Kyosuke Munakata, are you?

_I felt all the blood drain out of my body. Kyosuke Munakata… The Ultimate Student Council President before me… I heard he was the greatest student council president that ever step foot within Hope’s Peak Academy’s walls – so much so, he now held a high position amongst the school’s staff, being one of the more powerful and influential persons within the school._

_And…Kiriko thought I was nothing like him._

**Murasame:** O-Oh…

**Nishizawa:** Well, I’ll be going now. I’ll be thinking of those…topics, for the next time we meet.

_Without another word, she walked off, her platform shoes clicking against the mall floor as she left me in my wounded state. I wasn’t sure if she meant to insult me so harshly, but…_

Event #2

**Murasame:** N-Nishizawa…

**Nishizawa:** Murasame? You sound upset.

_It was true. I was still a bit hurt from her comment comparing me to Kyosuke. But… I decided to keep that to myself._

**Murasame:** I-It’s nothing. I was wondering if you thought of any topics.

**Nishizawa:** Actually, yes! I thought about the things we could talk about quite extensively.

**Murasame:** Really…?! Well, let’s hear them!

**Nishizawa:** Well, for starters, I wanted to talk about your terrible fashion sense.

_…_

**Murasame:** I wanted to talk about cats.

**Nishizawa:** Oh… Well, they are cute.

**Murasame:** Yes! Do you have any?

**Nishizawa:** No. They shed too much. They would get hair all over the place. Yes, they’re cute…from afar. That’s it.

_I refrained from telling her about my four cats back at home._

**Murasame:** S-So, um… Any other topics you thought of?

**Nishizawa:** How about your interest in men?

**Murasame:** What about my fashion sense is so bad, Nishizawa?

**Nishizawa:** It’s just…you’re wearing the school uniform.

**Murasame:** And…is there a problem with that?

**Nishizawa:** No… If we were in school. Which we’re not. We’re in a mall.

**Murasame:** We’re also being held hostage by a monochrome bear.

**Nishizawa:** Is the monochrome bear forcing you to take chemistry right now?

_She got me there._

**Nishizawa:** No. We have to get you an outfit you can be proud of. One that speaks who you are.

**Murasame:** Then, I’m lucky I’m speaking with the Ultimate Fashionista right now, huh…! You could probably help me with that, right?

**Nishizawa:** Yes…

_Kiriko seemed to wince when I mentioned her title. Did she not like being called that…?_

**Nishizawa:** I believe I could put something together for you… We may have to shave off your mullet, though.

**Murasame:** I-It’s not a mullet.

**Nishizawa:** Sweetie, it’s almost touching your shoulders. It’s a mullet.

**Murasame:** Either way, I’m not shaving it off.

**Nishizawa:** Watch yourself tonight, then.

**Murasame:** What’s that supposed to mean?!

_I quickly grabbed my not-mullet while Kiriko giggled. I didn’t appreciate being threatened, but we finally seemed to be able to get a working conversation going… So, really, I didn’t mind._

**Nishizawa:** You’re…very quirky, Murasame.

**Murasame:** Um… Thank you?

**Nishizawa:** …

**Murasame:** …

_Oh no, not again…I thought, until I heard Kiriko mumble under her breath._

**Nishizawa:** …reminds me of her…

**Murasame:** What was that?

_Kiriko perked up from talking to herself._

**Nishizawa:** Hm? Oh… Nothing. I’ll be going now.

**Murasame:** So suddenly?

**Nishizawa:** Of course. I have an outfit to plan. These things don’t just come naturally to me like they do others, you know.

**Murasame:** Oh, I understand! Don’t, um, stress over it, though, okay? I can wait on an outfit.

**Nishizawa:** No. You can’t. Trust me.

_Her nose wrinkled up as though she were looking at something absolutely repulsive… Then, she turned and left. Without another word. I muttered out the word “goodbye”, but I might as well have just been talking to myself. Kiriko did have a funny personality… She was very mature and strong, but there was something else… I couldn’t put my finger on it…_

Event #3

_I was grateful that Kiriko and I were finally becoming close…close enough that we could spend our quality time taking my measurements. She had me hold my arms up for a solid five minutes. It hurt. I wanted to take a nap._

_She, eventually, started measuring my legs for pants measurements. She started…with the inseams._

**Murasame:** Uh, do you want me to hold the measuring tape… _there_?

**Nishizawa:** What are you, a child? Besides, it’s not like it’ll affect you any, you man lover.

_She just flats out says it._

**Nishizawa:** Did you think of any other topics to discuss, Murasame?

_We had both agreed to come up with topics before each time we met with each other._

**Murasame:** Actually, I did! I was curious about your childhood.

_Kiriko froze. Did…I push a little too far?_

**Murasame:** J-Just, you know… Your friendship with the siblings.

**Nishizawa:** …Right.

**Murasame:** How did you meet them?

_Kiriko swiped her measuring tape away from my leg and stood up. She took out a small notepad from her coat pocket and scribbled something in it._

**Nishizawa:** Ms. Ikuta and my mother were friends. Friends since high school.

**Murasame:** Oh! Well, that’s very nice!

_Kiriko didn’t respond to that._

**Murasame:** So…um… Were you guys always friends?

**Nishizawa:** …No. I…didn’t want to be their friends at first.

**Murasame:** O-Oh…

**Nishizawa:** But…they persisted. So, I ended up being their friends.

**Murasame:** Did you develop your crush on Ichino when you were kids, too?

_Kiriko looked at me quizzically, like I just asked an impossible question to answer._

**Nishizawa:** Huh? I…don’t have a crush on Sousuke.

**Murasame:** R-Really?

**Nishizawa:** No.

**Murasame:** I-I’m sorry, I just assumed. The way you talk to him sometimes, I couldn’t help but figure…

**Nishizawa:** No… He just gets all happy when I talk to him like that. Like a little puppy.

_A puppy? It was almost like she didn’t really consider him to be all that much…_

**Murasame:** Have…you tried telling him?

**Nishizawa:** That I don’t like him like that? Why would I do that?

**Murasame:** B-Because it’s obvious he likes you a lot… He might get the wrong idea unless you tell him.

**Nishizawa:** Murasame, sweetie, Sousuke…is delicate.

**Murasame:** “Delicate…?”

**Nishizawa:** I know if I were to tell him the truth, he would break down and cry like a little baby. And I really don’t want to deal with that.

**Murasame:** That’s terrible, Nishizawa! Even if it does hurt him, Ichino deserves to know!

**Nishizawa:** Then why don’t _you_ tell him?

**Murasame:** Because I’m not involved.

**Nishizawa:** Why should it be _my_ responsibility to manage Sousuke’s feelings? That should be none of my involvement, either. If he can’t control himself, too bad.

**Murasame:** I thought you were friends, Nishizawa. Friends wouldn’t want to keep leading friends on like this…!

_Kiriko didn’t respond. She didn’t even make eye contact with me._

**Murasame:** Kiriko… Ichino _is_ your friend, right?

_No response._

**Murasame:** Ikuta*? Someya?

_Still, she avoided eye contact. She shifted her eyes back to her notepad._

**Murasame:** Is… _anyone_ your friend?

_Finally, a response._

**Nishizawa:** …Yes. But, Murasame… This is all so complicated.

**Murasame:** What’s so complicated about all of this?

_Kiriko sighed._

**Nishizawa:** I’ll…leave this for our next conversation.

**Murasame:** What…?

**Nishizawa:** I’m…exhausted. And I need to gather my thoughts. You don’t mind, do you, Murasame?

**Murasame:** …No. I understand. Please, rest. But…also, remember what I said.

_Kiriko looked me in the eye. Her gaze was cold, stung like solid ice._

**Nishizawa:** I don’t need to remember, Murasame.

_She walked off without another word, as usual. But, this time was different. Through all this, I was starting to see a different side of Kiriko… But, it wasn’t a side of her I was expecting._

Event #4

**Nishizawa:** …Murasame.

**Murasame:** Nishizawa?

**Nishizawa:** I…wanted to apologize for my poor behavior in our previous conversation.

_She bowed her head to me._

**Murasame:** Y-You don’t have no apologize…

**Nishizawa:** No, I do. I seemed heartless to you, I know. As I said…it’s complicated.

**Murasame:** You did say that… Do you…not consider them your friends?

_Kiriko lowered her gaze._

**Nishizawa:** I-I…do. It’s… Sometimes… They remind me of a bad event in my life. From my childhood.

**Murasame:** O-Oh…! I’m sorry, I never realized…

**Nishizawa:** No. You didn’t know. There’s no fault on you.

**Murasame:** If…they remind you of a bad experience, though…

**Nishizawa:** Why do I hang out with them, you wonder? Because they…push me to work harder, you could say.

**Murasame:** Oh…! Well, that’s good!

**Nishizawa:** Yes…

_Her voice was low, almost a mumble. It was usually a little louder, much more prideful… Not so meek._

**Nishizawa:** But…

_She suddenly said more. Her eyes were still gazing at the floor._

**Nishizawa:** There is…someone who doesn’t… I don’t…

_She was stumbling over her words._

**Murasame:** Nishizawa… If it’s hard to say, you don’t have to say it.

_Kiriko glanced back up at me._

**Nishizawa:** …There is someone I feel like… I feel like there isn’t a rotten world when I’m with them.

**Murasame:** A rotten world?

**Nishizawa:** The world…isn’t a very kind place. It…treats people unfairly. It favors others.

_Her eyes seemed distant, her mind in another world._

**Nishizawa:** War, murder, betrayal, abandonment… It isn’t a very kind place.

**Murasame:** That’s… That’s all true, but the world has plenty of other beautiful things in it as well. That’s why we all continue to keep living, wouldn’t you say?

_Without hesitation, a smirk crept onto her face._

**Nishizawa:** Murasame… You are very quirky.

**Murasame:** Um… Thanks again?

**Nishizawa:** That’s…something they would say as well.

_Kiriko kept mentioning this “they”… I couldn’t help but wonder who that was._

**Nishizawa:** But… I simply cannot sport that same naïve attitude as you hold.

**Murasame:** “Naïve”…?

**Nishizawa:** It is true what you say… If the world didn’t have beautiful things, there would be no point in the existence of us. The human race, too, as a whole… But, those beautiful things… Even they seem gray.

**Murasame:** What do you mean…?

**Nishizawa:** Even the kindest of actions hold a selfish intent. The most beautiful of births mean a gruesome show… And the most tragic of deaths are brought by the most fantastical things.

**Murasame:** I-I…I’m not really sure what you mean by that, Nishizawa.

**Nishizawa:** In the end… Nothing is wholly beautiful. Not in my eyes, at least.

**Murasame:** Then…why do you keep on living?

**Nishizawa:** …Because…my purpose is to live for others… That is my goal.

**Murasame:** That’s…a lofty goal. Why not live for yourself?

**Nishizawa:** Myself… I…

_Her eyes were distant once again, but this time, they seemed lost rather than wandering. Within a few moments, though, she snapped back into reality._

**Nishizawa:** That’s why I pursued the fashion industry. So that way I may give a little of myself to everyone.

**Murasame:** But, that-

**Nishizawa:** I’m feeling faint.

_Kiriko started fanning herself as though she were hot. The fact that she suddenly started feeling ill, though…_

**Murasame:** Would you like me to walk you to your room?

**Nishizawa:** No, I’ll be fine.

**Murasame:** Oh… Well, then, I’ll-

_Before I could finish my sentence though, she already started walking away. Kiriko said many cryptic things with a solemn air to them... There was a lot weighing on her heart, it was obvious from the things she told me… But, it didn’t seem like she was ready to let any of it be known to a great extent. Still, I couldn’t help but worry…_

Event #5 (Accessible in Chapter 2)

**Nishizawa:** …

**Murasame:** …

_We were back to how we were before. But…it was understandable. Because…_

_Tsubasa was dead._

**Nishizawa:** …

**Murasame:** …

_I asked Kiriko if she wanted to hang out, and she agreed to it. However… I wasn’t so sure anymore if that was the right decision. I…didn’t really know how to go about consoling her._

**Nishizawa:** …

**Murasame:** …

_So, we just sat in silence, just as we did when we first started spending time alone. This time, though, Kiriko was much paler… Much more distant…_

**Nishizawa:** …Murasame.

_Suddenly, she spoke up._

**Murasame:** Nishizawa…? Are you tired?

**Nishizawa:** …No.

_She looked up at me, her violet eyes filled with grief. She tried to suppress it, but…there was no hiding how much this was affecting her._

**Nishizawa:** …Why…

**Murasame:** I-I…

**Nishizawa:** Why does…this keep happening?

**Murasame:** Huh…?

_It…was a weird thing to hear, that was for sure. But, my confusion immediately melted away when I saw tears well in her eyes._

**Murasame:** Nishizawa…

**Nishizawa:** Please… Don’t speak. Just…let me.

_I nodded._

**Nishizawa:** I…I don’t understand…why this keeps happening…

_Does she mean Tsubasa’s murder…? Does that mean…?_

**Nishizawa:** And it’s always _them_ …who take them away…

_“Them…?”_

**Nishizawa:** I want to achieve greatness…so this will stop happening… I want this to all stop happening…

**Murasame:** N-Nishizawa-

**Nishizawa:** Murasame, please…

**Murasame:** I-I know you told me not to talk, but…you seem to have a lot bottled up inside of you.

_Kiriko’s gaze dropped to the floor. I put a hand on her shoulder._

**Murasame:** I…don’t want you to feel like you have to tell me anything. But…it’s not healthy to keep so much bottled up inside. Especially if…what happened triggered it.

_Kiriko bit her lip._

**Nishizawa:** …Tsubasa…knew everything. I told her everything…and she still accepted me.

**Murasame:** No one’s going to reject you, Nishizawa.

_Kiriko’s gaze flickered back up to me. She took in a deep breath._

**Nishizawa:** Tsubasa…the kindest person I’ve ever met…who put so many others before herself…was taken by an Ultimate.

_That…was an odd way to phrase it._

**Nishizawa:** And…so was my father.

**Murasame:** Your father…?

**Nishizawa:** He was a CEO of a large pharmaceutical company when I was just a child. For twenty years, he worked tirelessly to reach that position… He dedicated his life’s work to the company. There were only three things that matter in his life: it, my mother, and myself.

**Murasame:** He…sounds like a wonderful man.

**Nishizawa:** It changed, Murasame. One day, he was replaced. By an Ultimate.

_I felt myself go cold when she said that._

**Nishizawa:** The Ultimate Pharmacist, I think he was… No, who cares about his title? All that matters is this…this innately talented being, only three years fresh out of high school, completely and utterly replaced my father in his position. No hesitation on part of the company.

**Murasame:** What position did they give your father after that…?

**Nishizawa:** Nothing. He was fired.

**Murasame:** Th-That’s horrible!

**Nishizawa:** My father… It would be an understatement to say he was devastated. He holed himself in our home for weeks… Months… He stopped speaking to us, stopped responding to the outside world… And then, one day… One day, I walked into his room, and he… He was just lying there… Motionless…

_She didn’t have to say any more._

**Murasame:** I-I’m so sorry, Nishizawa…

_Despite this heart wrenching memory, she managed to maintain her stature. The tears in her eyes slowly vanished, and what was grief seemed to be slowly washing away to reveal something else… Determination?_

**Nishizawa:** After that… We lost everything. My father’s fortune, our home… If it not for Ms. Ikuta, we would’ve been homeless, on the streets, begging, possibly...

**Murasame:** I-I’m very grateful for her then…

_Kiriko stared at me for a moment._

**Nishizawa:** You…are a lot like Tsubasa, aren’t you?

**Murasame:** I am…?

**Nishizawa:** She said the exact same thing when I told her that… That she was grateful for Ms. Ikuta… Something that doesn’t even affect you both, and yet you feel gratitude…

**Murasame:** Of course! If it wasn’t for her, you’d be on the streets, just as you said!

**Nishizawa:** And…that affects you so much?

**Murasame:** Of course! We probably wouldn’t be speaking here today if it wasn’t for her!

_Kiriko’s eyes widened. But, she shook away her temporary shock._

**Nishizawa:** My father…and Tsubasa…were both taken from me by Ultimates. The innately talented… I simply cannot forgive that.

_I…didn’t know how to respond to that. I didn’t want to invalidate how she was feeling, but I also felt like, in a way, she was unfairly categorizing Ultimates… I mean, wasn’t she one as well? But, who was I to say? I wasn’t in her position – I couldn’t possibly understand how she was feeling._

**Murasame:** I’m… I’m sorry, Nishizawa.

**Nishizawa:** There you go, being selfless again…

**Murasame:** Is…that bad?

**Nishizawa:** No. But…it makes things hard. It made things hard with her as well…

**Murasame:** Hard…?

_She didn’t answer that. Instead, she turned her back to me. I already knew what that meant… This conversation was done._

**Nishizawa:** I…must go. I’m…A headache is coming on. I need to lie down.

**Murasame:** I…understand. I’m…still sorry, Nishizawa.

**Nishizawa:** Please…don’t be.

_But…things were different this time._

**Nishizawa:** …Goodbye, Murasame.

_I was in shock. Then, I managed to stutter out:_

**Murasame:** G-Goodbye, Nishizawa!

_While she walked off, I pieced together everything in my head… Her sad view on the world… Why the siblings reflect something bad from her childhood… Even why she tended to keep her distance… There was just one thing I still didn’t understand about her._

_…_

_But, that didn’t matter. I…felt like we became closer today, much closer than any random topic ever served us… I only wondered if I was able to console her today…or, if by her telling her story, I just made her sorrow much more profound._

Event #6

**Nishizawa:** Murasame… I’m going to have to apologize to you once again.

_After our usual bout of silence, Kiriko suddenly spoke up._

**Murasame:** What…? Why are you sorry, Nishizawa? You’ve done nothing wrong.

**Nishizawa:** I…dropped your project. For your outfit.

**Murasame:** I don’t mind, really…

**Nishizawa:** No, it’s rude of me to just drop a client’s project like this… But, I realized something. What you wear now is perfect for you.

**Murasame:** Really?

**Nishizawa:** Yes. Putting aside the idea you’re our student council president, it also represents something much…broader.

**Murasame:** Broader?

**Nishizawa:** Well… If you think in terms of nakama-themed anime, it usually takes place during school years, yes? Even anime with a much broader scope of genre, such as Our Heroic Academics or Execution Classroom, there’s still the underlying theme of unity within the classroom…

**Murasame:** You…sure are adept in your knowledge of anime, Nishizawa.

**Nishizawa:** Well, I do spend most of my time with the siblings.

_She sure is good at having a point._

**Nishizawa:** The point is, that sense of unity and friendship… I feel like that represents who you are, Murasame. That’s why I feel now your outfit matches you best of all.

**Murasame:** You really think that, Nishizawa…?

**Nishizawa:** Yes. I do now. I…originally believed you only associated with me because you were bored or wanted something from me, but… I feel as though that may not be the case.

**Murasame:** It’s… It’s not, Nishizawa. I truly do care about you just as I care about everyone else here.

_Kiriko picked at her nails. They were a bit unkempt, with some of the nail polish chipped… But, otherwise, they were still perfectly cut and mildly terrifying._

**Nishizawa:** …Do you…remember what I told you before? About Kyosuke Munakata?

_How could I forget? It still bothered me._

**Nishizawa:** I…did not mean it to demean you.

**Murasame:** You didn’t…?

**Nishizawa:** Well, maybe a little.

_Thanks._

**Nishizawa:** I knew him personally. Well, not too personally… But, I knew _about_ him enough to know how he managed his council.

**Murasame:** Really?

**Nishizawa:** Yes. He was an effective leader, this was apparent… But, when it came to creating and maintaining those close, personal relationships with the rest of the council, he fell short.

**Murasame:** Did he…not care?

**Nishizawa:** I’m not so sure. I do know he prioritized work above all else… And because of that, I doubt he could even recall his other council member’s birthdays.

_Was that so…_

**Nishizawa:** You, on the other hand… You’re not much of a worker.

**Murasame:** I-I work hard…!

**Nishizawa:** Okay.

_Wh-What’s that supposed to mean?!_

**Nishizawa:** But… You treat all of us here as individuals who matter. You put your personal relationships with us above the work we have to do.

**Murasame:** Well… I just feel like that’s natural.

**Nishizawa:** Yes… For you. Because you’re a different type of leader than Munakata. That doesn’t make either of you good or bad compared to the other… It just makes you both your own leader. And, because of that, you’re both effective. However, if I might say…

_Kiriko twirled her hair._

**Nishizawa:** If we were being led by Munakata rather than you… I feel as though we’d all be dead by now.

**Murasame:** R-Really…?

_But… Tsubasa…and even Tarou…_

**Nishizawa:** Tsubasa…would always tell me how proud she was of you while she was still alive in here.

**Murasame:** Me?

**Nishizawa:** Yes… It was odd to me why she put you on such a high pedestal though she only knew you briefly, but she was. “Murasame’s turning out to be such a kind, benevolent leader. I’m so proud of how he’s shaping up to be.”

_Tsubasa…_

**Nishizawa:** But now… I understand her sentiment. You truly are someone to be proud of.

**Murasame:** G-Gosh… Thank you, Nishizawa… That means a lot.

_Kiriko didn’t respond. She kept her head low as she continued to twirl her hair._

**Nishizawa:** …But…

**Murasame:** But…?

**Nishizawa:** I…appreciate your friendship, Murasame. But I…cannot be distracted.

**Murasame:** Distracted from what?

**Nishizawa:** My goal.

_Her goal… To live and work for others, right?_

**Nishizawa:** So…would you mind if we stopped speaking in private like this? We can speak with the group, when we eat… But going out of our way for these personal conversations…

**Murasame:** Your…goal means a lot to you, doesn’t it?

**Nishizawa:** Yes. It means the entire world to me. Nothing…is more important. Not anymore.

_Kiriko was back to saying enigmatic things… But, now that I knew what I know about her, I couldn’t deny her of what she wanted._

**Murasame:** Alright. If you feel like that’s for the best. But… Nishizawa. Please remember that I’m always here. Everyone is.

**Nishizawa:** Everyone…

_Kiriko shook her head…then smiled at me._

**Nishizawa:** You are…very quirky, Murasame.

**Murasame:** Ah ha… That again.

**Nishizawa:** That’s not bad… I’ve found myself to enjoy the quirkiest of people, unfortunately.

_In our last private conversation, she still managed to take one last jab at me. I knew Kiriko didn’t think of me too negatively, but there was always an underlying tone in her words that I detected… She didn’t want to be here – naturally, I didn’t blame her – but…for another reason. She seemed to put Tsubasa in a high regard, that much was fact… But, did she hold the same feelings towards the rest of us? She was a mystery, that was for sure… But, I knew there was a part of her that wanted to belong. I only hoped I could help her see she was…_

 

* If FTE accessed during Chapter 2, change “Ikuta” to “Kotomi”.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and with the snake down, we're officially done with chapter 2! honestly, i want to jump straight into chapter 3 now, HOWEVER i know better than that. i have the case and the execution already planned, but i just need to get some minor details specified and figure out what the hell's gonna happen in daily life (i mean, i KNOW, but DETAILS). so, there's going to be a short break between now and chapter 3's investigation...it's not going to be nearly as long as the break between 1 and 2, though. i, honestly, ended chapter 1 BLIND as to what was going to happen in chapter 2. (then again, chapter 1 was poorly planned and rushed from the start...should fix it tbh) So! There's that!  
> i love every single comment i get, even if i only respond to, like, 5% of them. they honestly fill me with joy and satisfaction and determination. i love all of you. give me a hug. come here you.  
> oh, yes, and...if you thought chapter 1 and 2's murders were brutal...i may have already stated this before...but Ha.  
> i hope you guys enjoyed chapter 2! it's only gonna get more fun and depressing from here.


	22. Chapter 3: School Life Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SAID A TWO WEEK BREAK... AND BY GOSH I DID IT?! THE ABSOLUTE MADMAN I AM  
> mostly because i was planning this case while chapter 2 was going on.......sooo......  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/sousukeichino) i'm sorry i always retweet stuco art (especially mine)

**Chapter 3: Passion’s Blooming Sorrow! The Ultimate Battle of Reverence and Redemption!**

**Part 1 of Mall Life**

_…_

_The darkness seemed to be everlasting. It was darker than any black I’ve ever seen. It had overridden every sense of mine…even my own thoughts._

_…_

_But, it didn’t last for infinity. Soon, there was a light, a light that was far more overwhelming than any endless abyss. It was odd – I could’ve sworn I couldn’t see, that my eyes weren’t functioning, yet I could take in the light around me._

_…_

_A shadow pervaded the light. It was familiar… This happened before. Did it? I vaguely remembered this shadow. I saw it before…but last time, it disappeared as quickly as it appeared. This time, it spoke._

**???:** …It’s been a while.

_The voice was indistinguishable – it was distorted, a fuzzy noise that was both close and far away. It spoke some more, but it was nothing more than befuddled noise in my ears. No… I couldn’t hear them. It was like they were speaking through my thoughts, a voice that imbued into my own monologue. I could pick out a few words here and there, but…_

**???:** …they don’t like…even if I do everything…you can’t…will work out for them…

_What was it saying? Nothing it was saying made sense. It didn’t flow together. What are you saying? What’s going on?_

_…I wanted to say, but I couldn’t speak. I could hardly even think: between the shadow’s senseless chatter and some other force trying to attack my senses… Some other force… It felt so strong, so overpowering… It made me… It made me want to…_

_It disappeared. The shadow disappeared. My surroundings went black._

_And then my eyes shot open. I was in the mall, sitting at the fountain. I couldn’t hear the fountain’s gentle waterfall against its base…even though it was on. In fact, that wasn’t the only odd occurrence – the entire mall felt odd. Eerie. Otherwordly. Something felt off, the entire world felt unbalanced. I…didn’t feel whole._

**Murasame:** …find…

_I heard myself speak. I didn’t make myself speak out – I just did it._

**Murasame:** …have to find…someone…

_I stood. I had no control over my body, I realized. What was going on? It was like my mind and body were two separate entities… My body was a puppet, bending to the will of some other source rather than my own consciousness. It… It was…_

_I started moving. My body started running, dashing off towards Kacy’s. The world spun around me, but I didn’t feel dizzy. The concourse seemed to run for eternity, no end, Kacy’s always farther and farther away the more my body ran. But, I guess it wasn’t aiming for Kacy’s, for I suddenly took a sharp turn into the bathrooms. I dashed down the hallway, which was significantly shorter, and, almost on impulse, my body opened the unisex restroom door._

_…_

_…_

_And there, on the ground, was Kotomi. Dead. A knife stabbed through her chest, where her heart was. Her blood seeped onto the tile floor, masking her disheveled scarlet hair. Her eyes were closed. If…I didn’t know better…I would’ve thought she was peacefully sleeping._

**Murasame:** Iku..ta…?

_I… My body uttered out her name. I felt frigid despite unfeeling._

_The speakers overheard sparked to life, and the all too familiar cold, callous voice rang through them. Unlike the shadow, I could hear its words._

**???:** Upupu. My dear council!

_Monokuma._

**Monokuma:** I’m getting awfully, awfully tired of waiting for you all to kill each other. And so, as such… I’m going to make you all _kill yourselves!_

_What…?_

_Without warning, I started moving towards Kotomi’s body. Before, I was trembling, breathing heavy, unable to keep on my feet. But suddenly, in the matter of seconds… My body was stiff, unmoving, eerily calm, especially as it unsheathed the knife from Kotomi’s chest._

_Wait… Wait… What was I doing?!_

**Monokuma:** Have sweet dreams, my dear student council… We’ll be meeting again soon! Upupu! Bwahaha! BWAHAHAHA!!

_As Monokuma let out his bone-chilling laugh, my body situated the tip of the knife against my throat. Then it… Then I…_

_Wait! Wait! Stop! DON’T!_

**Murasame:** GYAAAAAAH!

_I screamed and rose from my bed so fast, I almost fell off of it. I tried to catch my breath – I felt like I had just run miles after miles in the beating, raging sun. I was sweating as though I was, too, but my sweat was ice cold, and it made me shiver. It took a moment before I realized where I was._

_In my room at Kacy’s. All of that…was a dream._

**Murasame:** A dream… A dream…

_I repeated that word under my breath to convince myself that was the case. Either way, I still reached up to my neck and rubbed it. Nothing. Just smooth skin. There was no cut, no blood, no knife… I was okay. Everything was okay. That must’ve meant…_

**Murasame:** …Kotomi…is okay…

_I fell back into my bed, my head slamming against my pillow. My head was dully throbbing, but despite that and my racing heart, I felt…okay. I tried to remember the last thing that happened, the last thing before those weird dreams…_

_Trial._

_Suzuko._

_Kiriko._

_Kiriko had murdered Suzuko…and then was executed. I had passed out shortly after because of the wound in my head. The wound in my head caused by Kiriko… I was Kiriko’s original target… If Suzuko didn’t see her, I would be dead right now… I would be dead right now…_

_I should be dead right now._

_Suzuko shouldn’t have died._

_I should’ve._

_I shook my head. I couldn’t let these pervasive thoughts get to me… I couldn’t let the darker part of my subconscious say me to believe certain things. But… There was an undeniable truth. Of our fourteen council members, four were dead. And I was everyone’s leader._

_I flung my legs off my bed. I couldn’t stay laying here any longer – I had to check on the others. I had to make sure everyone was alright. But, when I attempted to stand, a wave of fatigue and numbness washed over me, and I almost stumbled onto the floor. I grabbed the edge of my desk to stay erect… My eyes trailed to the chrysanthemum, which was still as bright and perky as the day I found it._

_…In front of Tsubasa’s door, the day of her murder and trial. She believed in me, were Tarou’s last words before he was executed._

_I changed out of my sweaty clothes, fighting off the fatigue and bad thoughts that threatened to overtake me. My head was swirling and fuzzy, but, after a few moments of gaining my momentum, I was starting to feel back to normal. Before I put on one of my own jackets, however, I noticed that the one Sousuke leant me was draped over a nearby chair. I took it off and, doing as only a true weirdo would…_

_…I sniffed it._

**Murasame:** …Cologne.

_Alright, Soshun, I told myself. You’ve only been awake for ten minutes and you’re already being the top-class creeper of the mall. I put on his jacket, grabbed my e-Handbook, and headed out the door._

_And, lo and behold, waiting for me right next to my door with her knees to her chest was Karen. When she saw me, her eyes grew ten times their normal size. She jumped up onto her feet and, in the highest voice imaginable, said:_

**Kisaragi:** S-Soshun! Soshun, you’re alive! You’re alive! I’m so happy!

_She suddenly hugged me, squeezing me with all her might. I could barely breathe._

**Murasame:** H-Hey…there…Karen…

**Kisaragi:** I was so worried… I was so worried! I thought you were going to _die!_

**Murasame:** Wh-What happened…?

_Karen pulled away from me._

**Kisaragi:** W-We had your e-Handbook with us so we could go into your room and check on you, you see… B-But, when Mr. Yokoo went in there, he accidentally left it on your desk, s-so we… We didn’t…have a way to go in and so… So…

**Murasame:** When was this…?

**Kisaragi:** Yesterday.

**Murasame:** H-How long have I been out?

**Kisaragi:** Um… Three days?

_Three days?!_

**Kisaragi:** I mean…when we last saw you, you were stable… You seemed fine… But Monokuma kept saying, “What if he dies, what if he dies,” and I… I got really worried…

**Murasame:** I’m sorry, Karen…

**Kisaragi:** Monokuma didn’t open the other part of the mall yet because of the possibility something could happen to you…! I thought he had something up his sleeve… Ngh…

_Karen let out a quiet sob. Her eyes were watery. I put a hand on her shoulder._

**Murasame:** It’s alright, Karen. I’m right here now, yeah? Everything’s fine.

_Karen looked at me sadly. But, she did give a weak smile and nod. I could only wonder how long she had been sitting out here, waiting for me to come out…_ _As we started walking to the food court, I tried to get a grasp of the situation in the mall._

**Murasame:** How’re you doing? And everyone else?

**Kisaragi:** I’ve been okay. But…things have been tense.

**Murasame:** How come?

**Kisaragi:** …Mr. Someya and Mr. Ichino…have yet to make up. In fact, I feel like things got even worse…

_That’s right. Ryouta and Sousuke had that huge argument after the trial…and Ryouta basically disowned him while dragging Kotomi away. And…it got worse? How can it get worse than that? The siblings in such a feud… It could tear this entire group a part… Ryouta… Sousuke… Kotomi…_

_Kotomi…_

_Her lifeless body from my dream flashed in my memory._

**Murasame:** How’s…Kotomi? Is she okay?

**Kisaragi:** Uh-huh… Well, as okay as one could be in her situation… She’s kinda frazzled because of her brothers. Plus, Mr. Someya won’t let her leave his side…

_But…she’s still alive. I sighed in relief._

**Murasame:** And…everyone else?

**Kisaragi:** Ms. Umesawa’s been a lot nicer to everyone. Mr. Gouryoku and Mr. Kubou have managed your spot since you’ve been out… Mr. Yokoo is…Mr. Yokoo. Oh! But Mr. Hino’s been hanging around us more and more!

_Eh?_

**Kisaragi:** He sticks around Mr. Yokoo more than anyone, but we’ve eaten dinner together!

_Ehh?_

**Kisaragi:** He plays Ru-Gi-Roh with Mr. Someya and talks books with Mr. Gouryoku!

_Ehhhh?_

**Kisaragi:** He even went to check on you a couple of times!

_Ehhhhhhh!?_

**Murasame:** Is he okay? Does he have a fever?

**Kisaragi:** I checked. Twice. He doesn’t.

_No way. He must have a fever. There’s no other explanation-_

_My thoughts were cut off by a shriek._

**???:** Big bro! Big bro! You’re alive!

_It was Aiko. We arrived at the food court quicker than I remember it usually taking… Then again, I did just wake up from a dream where the concourses felt like running from one coast to another._

_Aiko tackled me into one of the biggest hugs she could manage. I pat her head. The others were all in the food court too – they all rose from their chairs, surprised to see me up and about. There was someone missing, though…_

**Umesawa:** Big bro, big bro! I’m so happy! I thought you died!

_The others all came up to me at once, all saying things at the same time._

**Ikuta:** Finally took you long enough, lazy ass! H-How’s your head, though?

**Kubou:** It doesn’t look like it’s bleeding… Do you feel better? You _have_ too – three days is an awfully long time to be unconscious!

**Gouryoku:** You must be starving, considering you’ve been out for so long.

**Kubou:** Hold on! I’ll get you something substantial!

_While Daiki ran off to get me food before I could protest, Shouji dropped to his knees and hugged my legs, sobbing._

**Yokoo:** MURASAAAMEEEEEE MAN I’M SO SORRY I LOCKED YOU IN YOUR ROOM ITHOUGHTIKILLEDYOUIWONTDOTHATAGAAAAAAIN!!

_I had no clue what he was saying because he was shrieking so loud, so I just responded by patting his head too. That’s when I noticed…_

_….Him._

**Hino:** …

**Murasame:** …

**Hino:** …Good to see you…well.

_Yep. He was definitely sick. He did seem like he was straining to say that, though, so at least things weren’t wholly different. Speaking of different…there was a difference in the group. A big one._

_Sousuke was nowhere to be seen._

_Before I could ask about him, though, Ryouta shoved Aiko out of the way to get to me._

**Umesawa:** Hey!

**Someya:** M-Murasame! How’s your head? Are you okay?!

**Murasame:** Y-Yeah, I’m fine, Someya-

**Someya:** Are you sure? Are you sure?!

_Ryouta was being more frantic over me than I ever anticipated out of him, honestly…_

**Murasame:** I-I’m fine, Someya, really. I swear.

_That’s when Kotomi cut in._

**Ikuta:** You’re not allowed to pull that crap ever again, you hear me?!

**Murasame:** I-I mean, it’s not like I decided to just-

**???:** Soshun?

_There was a familiar voice behind me, much softer than usual. I turned around to find him – Sousuke, who looked miserable. He was still wearing make-up, but less than usual; his hair was still done in its usual fiery style, but a couple of locks hung loose; even a quick look at his hands showed he wasn’t keeping up with his nails. He didn’t look bad, per say…_

_But, he didn’t look like Sousuke._

**Murasame:** Sousuke…

**Ichino:** A-Are you okay? Do you feel… Do you feel okay?

**Murasame:** Y-Yeah, I do…

**Ichino:** You were out for so long, I-I got worried that-

_His eyes flickered behind me, and he immediately got quiet. He even cowered, as though something were threatening him. I turned my head…_

_…And found Ryouta behind Kotomi, glaring at Sousuke with an intensity that even made me nervous. Kotomi’s expression went from concern to pure fatigue. Everyone else was tense, as well – Aiko hid behind Tomohiko; Shouji kind of pretended we weren’t there anymore as Daiki came hopping up, unaware of what was going on; Karen traced her foot across the floor, too afraid to look up. Even Asukasei seemed uncomfortable with the atmosphere, wiping his glasses as though they had smudged even though they seemed perfectly clean._

_This…is how it’s been for three days now…?_

**Ichino:** I’m sorry.

_Sousuke finally said something. I turned back to him._

**Ichino:** I-I’m just…going to get something to drink. I’m sorry to…be a bother.

_Sousuke tried to rush past me, past a still glaring Ryouta with his nails in Kotomi’s arm, past a weary, disgruntled Kotomi. I tried to reach out to him._

**Murasame:** Wait, Sousuke-!

_Sousuke didn’t walk far, however, before a certain monochrome bear suddenly appeared in front of him. From thin air._

**Monokuma:** SorryexcuseofaloveinterestgoesAAAHHHHHHHH!

**Ichino:** GYAH!

_Sousuke jumped back. Monokuma sighed._

**Monokuma:** Eh, close enough!

**Kisaragi:** M-Mr. Monokuma…!

**Monokuma:** Oh, Ms. Karen~! It’s been so long!

**Murasame:** Stop that.

**Monokuma:** And Homosame! It seems you managed to survive your brutal beating! Upupu!

_I guess I wasn’t completely free from the derogatory names, huh._

**Monokuma:** I’m glad to see aaaaall of you here! Took you long enough! Since our dearest, dearest leader didn’t kick the bucket, that means you fiiiinally get to go to the new parts of the mall! How _beary_ exciting!

**Hino:** Let’s say, theoretically, Murasame did die.

**Ikuta:** Hey, look, guys! Hino’s back to normal.

**Monokuma:** We would’ve held another class trial, of course! And, well, you already know who did it, so you would just vote for her! After thaaaaat, instead of only one section opening up, two would!

**Hino:** There’s only one concourse left that needs to be opened, though.

_Monokuma chuckled._

**Monokuma:** Oh ho ho… You’ll see when you investigate now, won’t you?

_Monokuma let out his blaring laugh before disappearing, leaving us all on our own once again. I immediately stepped up to the plate._

**Murasame:** A-Alright. I guess we’ll split up, then.

**Kubou:** Are you sure, Murasame? You barely woke up. You haven’t even eaten…

**Murasame:** I’m sure. We need to investigate, right? Besides, I swear when I mean I feel just fine.

_Daiki looked unsure. I did remember that he was the one who tended to my wound more than anyone… Besides, he probably had a natural tendency to worry, working with kids all the time and all. But, before anymore could be said, Ryouta spoke up._

**Someya:** Kotomi and I are going together.

**Ikuta:** Eh? But, wait-

**Someya:** No! I want to stay by your side, Kotomi! I don’t want anything happening to you!

_Ryouta’s eyebrows were furrowed. Kotomi looked uncertain, her eyes flickering between Ryouta and Sousuke, who was off to the side, away from the group, hugging himself. She wanted to appease Ryouta, but she seemed to want to go with Sousuke…_

**Ikuta:** Wh-What if we paired with someone else, eh?

**Someya:** No.

**Ikuta:** But-

**Someya:** No!

_Ryouta was as stubborn as a child. Kotomi sighed… She was about to give into his demands. So, I spoke up._

**Murasame:** Hey… Someya, do you mind if I paired up with Kotomi instead?

**Someya:** Huh…?

_I didn’t know if this was going to work, but he seemed awfully concerned for me earlier… So, it was worth a shot to try and persuade him._

**Murasame:** I’ve been out for a few days, you know? And I need to talk to her about some things in private. Only if you don’t mind, of course.

_Ryouta quietly grunted. Everyone around us seemed uncertain… I probably wasn’t the only person who tried to get Ryouta off of Kotomi. But, eventually, Ryouta sighed._

**Someya:** …Okay.

**Ikuta:** R-Really?

**Someya:** Yeah… But, you can only go with Murasame! No one else! I…

_He muttered under his breath. But, I could still hear what he said._

**Someya:** I…can’t trust anyone else…

_…_

**Kisaragi:** Um… Then, how should we split everyone up, then…? There’s Soshun and Kotomi…then…

_Daiki, who suddenly appeared next to me, handed me a bag from MacDoodles. It smelled like fries. My god. I didn’t realize how hungry I was. Bless Daiki._

**Kubou:** How about we pair up with people we don’t usually go with? It’ll give us a chance to get closer to people that we don’t usually hang out with!

**Someya:** But… Murasame and Kotomi…

**Kubou:** Of course they stick together! I just mean the rest of us!

**Murasame:** Fwhat fwounds gweat!

_I had stuffed my mouth full of fries. Everyone stared at me. I swallowed the ten or so fries I crammed in my mouth and blushed._

**Umesawa:** Then… How do we do _that?_

**Kubou:** Well, you just don’t pair with someone you always do, Umesawa! Liiiike, you don’t pair with Gouryoku!

_Aiko let out a horrified gasp._

**Umesawa:** B-But… I _have_ to go with Toto! We’re two peas in a pod! A really big pod! It’s super comfy!

**Yokoo:** I feel like we’re not talkin’ about a pod anymore!

**Umesawa:** Besiiiides, don’t you and Yokoo always go together? Aren’t you two, like, blood boyfriends or something?

**Kubou:** I didn’t say I was gonna go with Shouji if this was the case.

**Yokoo:** Wh-What?! N-No way, Daiki, dude, don’t tell me you’re…you’re…

**Kubou:** Shouji… We all have to see other people sometime!

**Yokoo:** N-No way! You’re turning your back on me! You’re breaking the blood bond!

**Kubou:** I’m sorry… It has to be this way. For the sake of the group.

**Yokoo:** Wh-Why man… Why?!

**Hino:** Are you two done? Is this _always_ how these investigations go?

_Cutting into Shouji and Daiki’s dramatic break-up scenario, I remembered this was Asukasei’s first real time investigating with us. Before, he always said it was a waste of time…and now he’s joining us? Is he really okay? Does Monokuma have something on him?_

_Suddenly, Shouji grabbed Asukasei, making the latter yelp. Heh._

**Yokoo:** F-Fine then! I don’t need you! I have Asuka! He’s a good guy again, he’s all I need! I-I don’t need… TRAITORS!

**Hino:** U-Unhand me, Yokoo! I don’t appreciate-

_Alas, Asukasei’s pleads were in vain as Shouji, broken and abused, dragged him away to investigate._

**Kubou:** Alright, who’s next?

_Daiki, on the other hand, was unfazed._ _Aiko grumbled under her breath. She probably didn’t expect the separation of the blood brothers… Now, she was forced to go with someone other than Tomohiko._

**Kisaragi:** Um… I-If we’re going with people we don’t usually pair with… Maybe Mr. Gouryoku and I should go together?

**Umesawa:** Ehhhhh?!

**Gouryoku:** Kisaragi and I _don’t_ interact much on personal terms… I don’t mind if you don’t, Kisaragi.

**Kisaragi:** N-Not at all…!

_Tomohiko was incredibly large, mildly terrifying, but ultimately trustworthy, so I didn’t really mind._

**Murasame:** Alright. You two go together. I’ll keep track of who else goes with who.

_Karen nodded and they were off. They walked at least a good five feet apart – I guess putting two shy people together doesn’t cancel each other out… Aiko whined._

**Umesawa:** Wh-Who am I supposed to go with, then?!

**Someya:** Not me.

_Ryouta’s voice came out real sharp. That seemed unnecessarily snappy considering what Aiko told us about her bullying the two of us… But, then again, I was unconscious for the past three days. Anything could’ve happened._

**Umesawa:** Jeesh! You don’t have to be so mean! I’ll go with Kubou then!

**Someya:** No!

**Umesawa:** Stop telling me what to do…!

**Someya:** If you go with Kubou, I’m stuck with _him!_

_That last word came out like a hiss. I looked over at Sousuke, who had been quiet and away from the group all this while. His eyes were glazed, but he winced when Ryouta said that._

**Someya:** He’s your best friend anyway! You two can go and plan to murder all of us if you want!

_Aiko started to tear up._

**Umesawa:** W-We don’t want to do that! Stop being so mean!

**Someya:** Oh, because you get an excuse for-

**Kubou:** Alright, you two! Let’s calm down for a second! I’ll go with you, alright, Someya?

_Ryouta didn’t say anything._

**Kubou:** I mean, that’s what you rather want, right? Murasame and Ikuta are already paired off.

**Someya:** …Fine.

_Ryouta’s response was barely a mutter. Daiki flashed a huge smile before grabbing Ryouta’s shoulders and pushing him off. Before they were gone, though, Daiki turned to wink at me and Kotomi. Wait…_

_He planned this!_

_Once Daiki and Ryouta were gone, Kotomi immediately strode up to Sousuke and grabbed his arm._

**Ikuta:** Alright, you’re coming with me.

**Ichino:** Huh? B-But, I thought you and-

**Ikuta:** Yeah, and I need to talk to you. That’s a bit more important than Soshun right now.

**Ichino:** What about Ryou-

**Ikuta:** Who cares! Come on!

_Kotomi started dragging her brother with her, making him stumble for a bit. She looked at me and nodded. I nodded in response and, eventually, the two of them were a ways down the concourse. Something grabbed my hand. It was Aiko, with a big smile and watery eyes._

**Umesawa:** Y-Yay! I may not be with Toto, but I get to be with my big bro! I’m so happy!

_I tried to smile at her, but I couldn’t help but notice how upset she was under that happy face._

**Murasame:** Koko… Have you and Someya been at each other like that while I’ve been out?

_Aiko slumped her shoulders, but only briefly. She started tugging on me, disregarding what I just asked her._

**Umesawa:** Come on, come on! We gotta go investigate! New places~! New stores~! Yippee!

_While Aiko did tend to be childish before, she seemed even moreso than usual. This must be how she is when she isn’t trying too hard to get along with people…_

_We stopped for a moment to take a look at the map in our e-Handbooks. The fourth concourse opened up, meaning that all four that intersected with the fountain were now free to roam. It also showed that something opened up in the concourse with the arcade and salon, where the closed department store was at the end of it. The icon representing it was a tree… Weird. There were three stores that opened in the new concourse, and at the end of it…_

_…Was something labeled “EXIT”._

**Umesawa:** The exit! The exit! We have access to the exit!

_Though I had a feeling it wasn’t going to be that simple, we still decided to head there first. We walked all the way down the new concourse, past the new opened stores, and, before reaching an exit, were met with…_

_…A giant stand filled with cats. Cats everywhere. Cat accessories. Cat toys. Cat clothes. Even cat electronics, like handheld systems. There were so many gaudy cat things, they were literally pouring off of the stand’s counters. Above it was a huge sign written in bright neon pink letters: Nyan Nyan Neko_ ✩ _Harmony Stand. The most annoying music blared from it, a remix of that popular poptart cat meme. It was terrible. It was horrible._

_I was absolutely in love._

**Umesawa:** This is so much cuteness! It’s a little too much, even for me… Big bro?

_I turned around when she called for me. I, somehow, ended up at the stand with an armful of stuffed cat toys, not that I knew how that happened. Something must’ve possessed me to do this! Aiko and I just stared at each other for a long while._

_We approached the supposed exit. Aiko made me put back all the cat toys, but she did let me keep one that could hug my neck with its Velcro paws. Not that I_ wanted _to keep it. The “exit” was only a few feet away from the stand of miracles, but it might as well have been a wall – the door was covered by a giant plate that was screwed against the frames. Above the exit, however, was intriguing: the name of the mall, something we contemplated at the last investigation. However, it was only half the name:_

_WELCOME TO DESPAIR R____I___A____ MALL, A BRANCH OF _________________

_Everything after “of” was completely gone, and there was no trace of what it could’ve said. The name of the mall, itself, was weird. “Despair Ria Mall”?_

**Umesawa:** That’s kind of a scary name… Despair Mall?

**Murasame:** I don’t think that’s all to the name, though…

_But… What else could it be?_

**Umesawa:** That big metal plate looks really tight on there… Oh! Maybe we can get Toto to take it off! He’s so big and strong~!

**Murasame:** I don’t think even Gouryoku could take those off… They look really nailed on there. But…look over there.

_I noticed towards the side of the exit door was another large security gate, blocking off another concourse. It was smaller than the ones we were accustomed to, but it was a whole section of the mall to itself, that was for sure. On the other side of the exit was one, too. Two more concourses to open, one at each side of the exit._

**Murasame:** Which means…

**Umesawa:** Two more trials and we can go through those, too?

**Murasame:** D-Don’t say that.

_Because…two more trials means…_

**Umesawa:** Well, if there’s nothing else here… I guess we could go check out what the others are doing! Oh, I get to do leader stuff with my super cool leader big bro!

**Murasame:** Ah ha, trust me, Koko… It’s not…all it’s cut out to be.

_Aiko grabbed my hand once again and we set off for a store one of the other pairs were in, swinging our arms the entire way much to my shoulder’s dismay. We passed Nyan Nyan Neko_ ✩ _Harmony Stand, much to my own personal dismay, and headed to the larger store towards our left. “Macrohard”, which I recognized as a popular computer store. We headed inside and, lo and behold, we found computers. There were also monitors that were hooked up to the walls and filing cabinets… It was more like a large multi-person office, but it still maintained the vibe of a typical computer store. In the corner were Shouji and Asukasei, hovered over a computer that was larger than the others._

**Umesawa:** Lookie! It’s Yokoo and Hino! Team Hinokoo!

**Yokoo:** Hey, it’s the lil’ bunny! And Murasame, too!

_Asukasei took a moment to shape his hand into a gun and press it against his temple._

**Murasame:** Uh, hey. What’re you guys doing?

**Yokoo:** We’re trying to start up this computer and see if there’s anything we could use in it!

**Hino:** Unfortunately, it won’t turn on. See?

_Asukasei pressed a random button on the computer._

**Hino:** It’s broken. As such, useless.

**Murasame:** Um… Have you tried doing this?

_I pressed the power button on the main portion of the computer. The monitor flickered to life. I looked at Asukasei, who was giving me a death glare._

**Hino:** …Shut up.

**Yokoo:** Hey, Murasame got the computer going! You go, Murasame!

_Asukasei scoffed. I couldn’t help but smirk. The monitor immediately went to the desktop, bypassing any lock screen. Weird… Asukasei started clicking around on random icons._

**Murasame:** Are you sure you should just click random things like th-

**Hino:** Since you’re so smart, why don’t you figure out a way to off yourself in a tidy matter?

_I was glad to see not too much had changed in the past three days. Shouji nudged Asukasei and muttered in his ear. Asukasei sighed._

**Hino:** …rry.

**Murasame:** Huh?

**Hino:** Sorry.

_Huh?_

**Murasame:** Um… Thanks?

_How do I even respond to_ Asukasei _telling me sorry?_

**Umesawa:** Hey! Hey! What’s that file right there?

_Aiko turned our attention back to the screen. Asukasei had opened a folder with a lone document in it. It was titled, “FF_CONF”._

**Yokoo:** Man, why can’t people just name their files normally?

**Hino:** Says the man who just bashes his keyboard…

_Asukasei opened the file. The first words that I noticed fascinated yet puzzled me: “Future Foundation”._

**Umesawa:** What’s the “Future Foundation”?

**Hino:** Hm…

_Asukasei scanned through the file at an impeccable speed._

**Hino:** The Future Foundation…an organization that was founded to combat despair. It was founded by former students and faculty of Hope’s Peak Academy.

**Murasame:** Really…? Combat despair? What does that mean?

**Hino:** Hm… It was founded…following an event known as the “Tragedy”. Ugh, it doesn’t say what that is…

_Asukasei started rapidly scrolling down the document, but, suddenly, the screen went blank._

**Hino:** Huh?

**Umesawa:** Hey! Stupid bear!

_We looked over to the side of the desk…to find Monokuma, swinging the computer’s cord in his paw._

**Monokuma:** Nuh-uh-uh, you naughty, naughty children! I can’t let you guys just learn everything so quickly, so all-at-once, now can I? Besides, there’s still so many of you left! Gotta wait until there’s at _least_ five of you! Maybe even threeee… Or, better yet, one! Upupu…

**Umesawa:** Oh, shut it, you big meanie! We could just plug it back in!

**Monokuma:** Nope! Bon appetite!

_Suddenly, Monokuma bit the plug off the wire. He hopped in the air, foaming at the mouth and convulsing, as though he was getting electrocuted._

**Yokoo:** Uh, actually, it doesn’t work like that!

_Monokuma suddenly stopped._

**Monokuma:** Hey! When’d you become a smartass? I liked you the most, too!

**Yokoo:** R-Really?

**Monokuma:** Y-Yeah… Y-You’re beary cool, you know…

_Monokuma rubbed the tip of his foot in the ground. Shouji scratched the back of his head._

**Yokoo:** G-Gosh, I’m flattered, Mr. Monokuma…

**Monokuma:** Say, Mr. Shouji… Why don’t you and I-

**Hino:** _Stop it. Stop it right now._ Monokuma, what’s the “Future Foundation”?

**Murasame:** And what’s the “Tragedy”? Does it have to do with combating despair?

_Monokuma let out his bone-chilling laugh._

**Monokuma:** Upupu… Wouldn’t you like to know! Bwahaha!

_And like that, he disappeared. Figured… But, it was worth the shot to ask him._

**Hino:** Guess we’re not going to get any help out of that bear…

**Yokoo:** Hey, guess, look at the bright side! We know more than we did five minutes ago!

**Murasame:** That’s right, Yokoo! We…may not know _what_ to do with this information, but it couldn’t be a coincidence that this “Future Foundation” was in one of these computers, right?

**Umesawa:** Yeah! We’re this much closer to figuring out the big mystery!

**Hino:** …Hardly. But… I’m more interested in this “Tragedy”. If we can figure that out… We can figure out the Future Foundation’s purpose. And intentions.

_Intentions? I read Asukasei’s face, which was deep in thought. I wonder if he thought…_

_Aiko and I waved off Shouji and Asukasei, who stayed behind to check the filing cabinets. “Maybe there’s a clue somewhere in them,” Asukasei told us. It was better than nothing, that was for sure._

_Since Macrohard was the only open store on its side of the concourse, we headed to the other side. The first store we arrived at…was a gun store. Subtle, considering the situation we were in. Also, I probably already knew who was in there. The name of the store was “Trigger Happy Havoc”. Catchy! Kind of scary. Familiar, even. When we walked in, the first person I saw was…_

_…Sousuke!_

**Murasame:** S-Sousuke!

**Umesawa:** Big bro-in-law!

**Murasame:** You’re still calling him that?!

_Sousuke turned around to see us, but Aiko tackled him before he could say anything._

**Umesawa:** Big bro-in-law~! Are you feeling beeeeetter?

**Ichino:** I-I guess…

_Sousuke pat Aiko’s head, but his eyes trailed from her to me. We locked eyes for a moment, a moment that felt like eternity. Before I could say anything, though…_

**???:** …Eheh…heh…

_I heard something incredibly disturbing._

**???:** Eh heh…oh…oh…

_In the middle of the store, on the floor, surrounded by an innumerable number of guns, was Kotomi. She had one in her arms – a huge one that probably used huge bullets – and was rubbing the barrel against her cheek. She was…drooling._

**Ikuta:** Oh ho… Oh yes… Yes, that’s… That’s… O~Oh~! Eheh~!

_I wanted to run away. I wanted to cry. I wasn’t going to sleep well tonight. I was never going to have a normal dream again. This was, arguably, the worst thing I witnessed thus far. Judging by the look on Aiko’s face, she agreed. We looked at Sousuke, who looked tired, yet unfazed._

**Ichino:** You…get used to it.

_Kotomi finally uttered out a comprehensible sentence._

**Ikuta:** Oh ho… You pretty little thing… I can’t wait to get nice and friendly with you tonight…

**Murasame:** Is this another one of Monokuma’s motives? Because it’s working.

_Aiko hopped up to Kotomi and tried to take the gun from Kotomi. The true hero of this mall. Kotomi, in response, literally_ hissed _at her._

**Ikuta:** Hands off, rabbit! This is my baby!

**Umesawa:** I wanna see! I’ve never held a gun before!

**Ikuta:** And you never will! These are all mine, you hear? _Mine!_

_The girls bickered over guns of all things, leaving Sousuke and I alone to the side. Sousuke looked so…pitiful, his shoulders hunched while he rubbed his arm. Did he talk with Kotomi yet…?_

**Murasame:** …Sousuke. Are…you okay?

**Ichino:** Huh? Oh, yeah… Yeah…

_His voice was still quiet. My heart lurched. It hurt to see him like this…_

**Murasame:** Did…you talk with Kotomi?

**Ichino:** Yeah… W-We talked.

**Murasame:** How…were you while I was out?

**Ichino:** I…F-Fine…

_His responses were all short, like he didn’t want to hold a conversation. Or…he felt he’d be a bother if he did._

**Murasame:** Sousuke… I… I still…

_I didn’t really know_ what _to say… I could infer what happened these past few days, but I really didn’t know… I knew I shouldn’t bring_ her _up… He was obviously still in pain, and coupled with Ryouta’s anger… How was I supposed to go about this?_

_I remembered I was wearing his jacket._

**Murasame:** Oh! Hey, I still…need to give this back!

_I started taking it off, but Sousuke held up his hand before I got my arms out of the armholes._

**Ichino:** You…can keep it.

**Murasame:** …Really?

**Ichino:** Y-Yeah… I don’t mind. I…want you to keep it.

_I stared at Sousuke, quiet, uncertain. Sousuke hesitated for a moment, then reached out and put the jacket back on over my shoulders._

**Ichino:** You…worry a lot. And I…just…want that…to help you. Even if just a little…

_Why’s he thinking about me right now…? How I feel is the least of anyone’s concerns… He has too much to worry about right now, he shouldn’t be-!_

_Suddenly, a gun shot off, and a bullet almost grazed my nose. Sousuke and I both yelped and jumped back. We turned to the girls, who were both holding onto the same gun, as though they were tugging on it. The barrel hole was pointed at us, fuming. They stared at us with wide eyes. Kotomi snatched it away from Aiko._

**Ikuta:** That’s why _I’m_ the only one allowed to deal with these!

_There wasn’t much in the gun store besides guns and…more guns. It was obvious what Monokuma’s intentions were putting a gun store into this mall… Gun stores weren’t a thing for them, that’s for sure. Or, as far as I knew. Maybe it was an American thing._

_Soon enough, Aiko got bored and started urging me off to check the store next door. But… There was still one thing I had to take care of._

**Murasame:** Hey… Sousuke?

**Ichino:** Huh?

**Murasame:** Can we…talk later? In private? Just the two of us…? Only if you don’t mind…

_Sousuke hesitated for a moment. I could feel Kotomi staring at us._

**Ichino:** …Y-Yeah.

_I smiled._

**Murasame:** Alright.

_He didn’t smile back. Mine soon faded. I glanced over at Kotomi, who was still cradling her gun, but had a tired look to her. But, she still managed to smile at me._

_Aiko and I left Trigger Happy Havoc, hand-in-hand again. Aiko insisted. Right next door was a…candy shop. Quirky choice of store layouts on Monokuma’s part. The windows to the shop were completely covered with lively child’s anime posters, so there was no way to look inside from the concourse. The name of the shop was…_

_…”Monokuma’s Candy Farse”._

**Umesawa:** Teehee~

**Murasame:** _Stop._

_It looked like one of those typical candy shops that you would normally find inside a mall. We opened the door…_

_…And found Ryouta and Daiki, which wouldn’t have been a problem if…_

**Someya:** Murasame? Where’s Kotomi?

_…If I was with Kotomi and not Aiko._

**Someya:** I thought you were with Kotomi! Where is she?!

**Murasame:** I-I… Well, I, uh…

**Someya:** Why are you with _her?!_ Don’t tell me you left Kotomi with that _traitor!_

**Umesawa:** Hey! Big bro-in-law isn’t a traitor!

**Someya:** Stop calling him that! He’s hardly that to you! We’re all hardly anything to _him!_

_I wanted to avoid this confrontation as much as I could, but I guess it was inevitable. Of course he was in the store with the windows completely covered, though…_

**Someya:** Where’s Kotomi, Murasame?! She could be in trouble, and it’ll be all your fault!

**Murasame:** S-Someya, calm down…

**Someya:** No, I won’t! I trusted you! I won’t forgive you if you left her with _him_!

_I guess I’m not going to be forgiven, huh? Thank goodness, however, Daiki was to the rescue._

**Kubou:** Someya! What’s wrong- Oh, hey, Murasame! Umesawa! Oh… Ah…

_He put two and two together._

**Someya:** Murasame betrayed me, Kubou! He left Kotomi by _herself_!

**Kubou:** Eh? Well, that doesn’t sound like Murasame at all! Are you sure he didn’t just leave her with Kisaragi?

_Ryouta was quiet._

**Kubou:** I mean, Ikuta does like Kisaragi a lot, right? More than Murasame, I bet!

**Murasame:** Y-Yeah! A lot more! Sh-She ran off to go be with Karen!

_Ryouta looked at me like he didn’t believe me. I wasn’t the_ best _liar…_

**Someya:** Then, how did you end up with Umesawa…?

**Umesawa:** Big bro-in-law went to his room early! He wasn’t feeling well because of a certain mean gremlin!

**Someya:** Only Kotomi can call me a gremlin, roadkill!

**Umesawa:** Hey! Who’re you calling roadkill?!

_Ryouta grunted. His eyebrows were still furrowed, but he seemed to calm down a little._

**Someya:** …Fine.

**Murasame:** I-I’m sorry, Someya… I didn’t mean to betray your trust.

**Someya:** …It’s okay.

_Ryouta left the three of us near the front of the store and went towards the back. He still seemed a bit angry…_

**Umesawa:** That was awfully nice of him…

**Murasame:** _That_ was nice?

**Umesawa:** Yeah! He’s been a lot more cruel to everyone else! Well, at least the people who’ll stick up for big bro-in-law…

**Kubou:** He’s probably giving you a free card because of what…happened. You know…you being…by her…

_It clicked. I was attacked by Kiriko. So, naturally, I would hold disdain for Kiriko. That must be what’s going through Ryouta’s head, possibly._

**Kubou:** Likewise, he’s been especially cruel to Kisaragi along with Ichino…

**Murasame:** What? Karen?!

_Now, hearing_ that _pissed me off._

**Murasame:** What did she do?!

**Umesawa:** She was friends with, um, “her”. Remember?

**Murasame:** But “she” ended up betraying Karen!

**Kubou:** Doesn’t change the fact that they were close at one point…

_That’s ridiculous!_

_…_

_But, I couldn’t be angry with Ryouta, even if part of me wanted to. I knew the only reason he was acting out like this was because he was in pain… Mourning Suzuko… But…_

**Kubou:** I’m sure this’ll all come to pass.

**Murasame:** Huh?

**Kubou:** Someya can’t stay mad forever. It’ll just wear him down…

**Umesawa:** That doesn’t excuse him being a meanie-butt…

**Kubou:** No, but… The wound’s still raw. But, every wound heals!

**Umesawa:** Are you sticking up for him, Kubou…?

**Kubou:** …

_Daiki scratched the back of his head._

**Kubou:** I…get where he’s coming from.

_Daiki looked downtrodden, but only for a brief moment. Aiko grunted…that wasn’t a good enough excuse for her, it seemed. Suddenly, a voice called out from the back of the shop._

**Someya:** Kubou. Can you help me get something…?

**Kubou:** Hm? I’ll be right there, Someya!

_Before Daiki ran off, however, he turned to me._

**Kubou:** Oh! Can you remind me to do something later, you two?

**Murasame:** What is it?

**Kubou:** Can you remind me to ask Monokuma to stock this place with some sugar-free candies?

**Umesawa:** Why sugar-free?

**Kubou:** I asked Someya if he wanted anything from here…but he said he didn’t like sugar. The way he eyed the candy, though, I don’t think that was the whole story! So, I was going to ask Monokuma if he could bring in some sugar-free treats.

**Murasame:** Aw, that’s nice, Kubou!

**Kubou:** Thanks, Murasame! It’s just something I learned with kids. If they say they don’t like sugar…there’s usually a reason for it.

_A reason? I wondered what that reason could’ve been for Ryouta…_

_The two of us decided to leave when Daiki tended to Ryouta. There really wasn’t anything spectacular in the candy shop besides candy. There was another Monokuma statue, like in Sundollar, but looking at it just reminded me of…_

_…_

_We decided to check out the final place that opened up: the department store at the end of the concourse with the arcade. That also meant passing by the salon… But, just as with Sundollar, the place was completely clean and spotless. It was like nothing ever happened… After that was Plethora, and then we arrive at the department store…_

_…Which was hardly even a store. No, it was something completely different: it was renovated to be a giant greenhouse. Or, a garden? There was grass at our feet and trees that towards over us. On the right was a small pond with a red bench at the shore, so two people could look over it…_

**Umesawa:** Maybe you and big bro-in-law could have your first date there!

**Murasame:** Grk-!

_I could’ve sworn I almost choked up blood._

_Towards the left was a shed, and next to that a small garden. A little ways from that was a large, red wood chipper, probably used for the elephantine trees. How big was this place? It was definitely larger than Kacy’s, that was for sure._

_It wasn’t completely calming, however: there was a giant glass dome covering the entire garden, and beyond that…was the pitch blackness. Darkness. It completely counteracted the bright, vibrant atmosphere on the ground._

**Umesawa:** It makes you think… When did Monokuma have the time to renovate all of this?

_That question popped in my head as well. Back to that idea… When did he have time to renovate this, with no government officials or authorities noticing? But, another thing popped in my head, as well… Where exactly_ were _we if every window to the outside presented only pitch blackness? It couldn’t be nighttime_ all _the time…right?_

_Suddenly, was saw movement in the trees. It was revealed to be Tomohiko with Karen sitting on his shoulders as she picked apples from a tree._

**Umesawa:** H-Hey! Hey!

_Aiko ran up to them. I, slowly, followed._

**Umesawa:** No fair! Just because I replaced you as big bro’s cuter little sister doesn’t mean you can take Toto away from me!

**Gouryoku:** Would you like an apple, Koko?

**Umesawa:** Oh, yes! Yay! Yay! Apple time!

_A complete 180 on her thought process._

**Kisaragi:** S-Soshun! L-Look! I-I’m…really…up…high!

_Karen looked dreadfully pale._

**Murasame:** Karen! Get down from there before you have a heart attack!

**Kisaragi:** N-No! I…can…do this!

**Gouryoku:** I told her we could just get a ladder from the shed… But she insisted.

**Kisaragi:** I…want…to…be- AAHHHHHH!

_Tomohiko slightly moved to give Aiko an apple. Karen screamed a blood-curdling scream mid-sentence and hugged Tomohiko’s head._

**Gouryoku:** …I cannot see.

_Karen looked like she was about to cry. Eventually, Tomohiko did put her down (mostly because Aiko wanted to be on his shoulders) and she held onto my arm, knees shaking._

**Kisaragi:** D-Did…I do…good…Soshun…?

**Murasame:** Yes! You did very good.

_I pat her head. She seemed thrilled._

**Umesawa:** I wanna get my head patted by big bro!

**Murasame:** I-I already pat your head today, Koko…

_I heard Karen mutter under her breath._

**Kisaragi:** Yeah, Ms. Umesawa… I-It’s my turn now…

_Was…there a feud between them…? Don’t tell me this “big bro” thing…_

_Tomohiko and Karen told us what they knew about the garden. Supposedly, it was called “Giga Grief Greenhouse”, and it was renovated from a Millard’s. Besides that, though, besides what was blatantly seen… There wasn’t much to it. Tomohiko did bring up a good point, though:_

**Gouryoku:** It’s awfully strange how bright it is in here, and the fact that these plants are growing wonderfully… Yet, beyond the dome is nothing more than seamless darkness.

**Kisaragi:** Yes… And there isn’t a light source anywhere. It’s…very odd, don’t you think?

_Beyond odd. How is that even possible? How is there so much light? How are these plants growing?_

_What the_ hell _is going on?_

_The four of us decided to leave together – it was almost time to regroup with the others, anyway. Tomohiko left with Aiko on his back, but, before I stepped out, I found Karen had looked back to stare at the nearby flower garden._

**Murasame:** Karen?

**Kisaragi:** Hm? Soshun…

**Murasame:** What’s the matter?

_She was quiet for a moment._

**Kisaragi:** …Ms. Kamii would’ve liked it here.

_Ah… Tsubasa… She was the Ultimate Botanist. If she were still alive…_

**Kisaragi:** Ms. Kamii… Mr. Kurosaki… Ms. Kashiki… Ms. Nishizawa… Did… Did they really have to die just so we could see this garden now?

_I…didn’t know how to respond to that._

**Kisaragi:** But…if it weren’t them…then it would’ve been anyone else, right?

**Murasame:** …

**Kisaragi:** This place is beautiful… But, I’m willing to miss out on more beautiful places if it means we can all keep living… Right, Soshun?

**Murasame:** Yeah. Exactly.

_We started walking down the concourse, towards the fountain. The subject was still eating at Karen, however._

**Kisaragi:** …Will we…be able to all keep living, together?

_I could hear the doubt in her voice. She was starting to lose hope._

**Murasame:** I-I know we can. We just have to stick together. We have to remember…

**Kisaragi:** We have to remember hope, right?

**Murasame:** Yeah!

**Kisaragi:** B-But… Wasn’t Ms. Nishizawa driven by hope? Even Mr. Kurosaki, in a very odd way…

_I felt my heart rise into my throat. Karen…had a point in saying that…._

**Murasame:** It was…the wrong kind of hope.

_Karen looked sadly at the ground. Then, she suddenly perked up, and dug into her pocket. She pulled out a e-Handbook and placed it in my hand._

**Kisaragi:** That was Ms. Nishizawa’s… She told me to give it to you, remember?

**Murasame:** Oh, yeah… I do! She wanted me to open her locker, right?

**Kisaragi:** Yes, I believe so.

_But…why me?_

**Kisaragi:** You should go to her locker…and then go lay down. Your head…

**Murasame:** Karen, I swear I’m fi-

_She puffed out her cheeks. Damn it… How can I fight that?!_

**Murasame:** …Can I at least get something to eat first?

**Kisaragi:** I can bring you something to you room~!

**Murasame:** But-

_Karen glared at me. She was like a little kitten, trying to be tough…_

**Murasame:** Fine. I-I was going to talk to Sousuke later, though…

**Kisaragi:** I can tell him you needed to rest. He’ll understand… He was worried about you, you know?

**Murasame:** …R-Really?

_Karen nodded._

**Kisaragi:** Besides me and Kotomi… He visited you the most often. Sometimes, he would just sit by you, watching you sleep…

_Sousuke…_

_We reached the fountain. The point where we would split off._

**Murasame:** I-I’ll be going, then. I’m sure Koko will be able to tell everyone what we found…

**Kisaragi:** Okay…! Please, rest well, Soshun.

**Murasame:** You take care too, alright?

_Karen nodded and we waved each other off. I stood by the fountain a little longer, watching Karen walk off. I saw the blurred dots of our friends in the distance, at the food court… I’ve already been out for days, should I really leave them? This is the second time after an investigation I’ve had to leave the group alone because of my own incompetence… It was times like these I wondered if my title was really suitable for me…_

_I shook the thought out of my head and headed to Jumper’s. I went into the girl’s locker room, which felt odd because it was, well, the girl’s locker room. There were six lockers in there, each labeled with one of the girl’s in the council’s names. Even Tsubasa, who was never able to see this store… Three of the six girls were already gone, I realized…_

_I took out Kiriko’s e-Handbook and swiped it over her locker door. It beeped a few times to show it registered, and the locker opened. It was…empty, lacking a dress. I figured as much, considering Monokuma always cleans up the crime scenes. No doubt, the disguise would be a part of that, in a locker or not. I almost shut the locker door…_

_…When I saw something taped in the back of it. An envelope._

_I thought it would be disrespectful to go through Kiriko’s things, especially since she wasn’t with us anymore… But, why would she leave something like this in a place she asked someone to go to? Besides, she did attack me, so I’d consider this us getting even. I ripped the envelope from the back of the locker and opened it. Inside was…_

_…A picture of her and Tsubasa in front of Hope’s Peak Academy. Tsubasa had her arms around Kiriko’s neck, smiling big, and Kiriko was flustered. They were…best friends. Seeing their faces now…_

_I flipped the photograph over and found a note written on the back. It said:_

_“Here we go, my cute Kiriko, to our new year at Hope’s Peak! Isn’t it just wonderful~? We’re now third years, and the two of us are still as close as two peas! But… Kiriko, you should be more open with your friends, no~? You must remember that our memories here are what will drive us. We are here to help you, not hurt you. We only want the best, especially me…~!_

_You are a very special person to me, my cute Kiriko. I want to see you happy here. And I know you will be happier once you open up a little~! I know the council will do that for you. It’s going to be so much fun, especially with our adorable little Soshun leading us~!_

_Let’s pray for an easy and beautiful last year at Hope’s Peak Academy~! - Your dearest, Tsubasa”_

_It was such a sweet and heartfelt message. No doubt Tsubasa cared deeply for Kiriko. But, one thing struck out to me._

_…Soshun. Tsubasa called me Soshun. When did she ever call me Soshun? In the entire time we were in this mall, she called me “Murasame”. But…_

_There were our missing memories. Was it possible that Tsubasa and I were close? I wouldn’t know, since I didn’t remember my entire time at Hope’s Peak… I wasn’t even sure if I attended the school considering no one else remembered me. But this… Was it proof that I did attend Hope’s Peak?_

_…That means I knew Tsubasa before this. Kiriko knew of me, at least. Did that go for the others? A lot of the group didn’t remember knowing each other before this… Kotomi hardly remembered Karen, Aiko and Tomohiko were hardly this close, Suzuko and Daiki never hung out with Shouji… If everyone knew each other, why did some people only remember certain others? And why did no one remember me?_

_Where did Kiriko even_ get _this photograph? Was she holding onto it this entire time? If that’s the case, why didn’t she tell anyone that Tsubasa called me by my first name, signifying we were close? Why-_

_My head started to pound. It was too many questions that I couldn’t even fathom an answer for. Maybe it was best if I did rest after this… So many mysteries opening up before old ones could be solved… Everything felt confuddled, a huge mess of confusion with no clear path to a coherent answer… But, there was one thing I knew:_

_The photograph. Our memories. Our own existence as a group. Even this “Future Foundation”. It all connected to one thing._

_Hope’s Peak Academy._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys what the fuck is going on  
> alright so the rundown: things are probably gonna go just like last chapter, except the motive may ACTUALLY get cut into two parts this time. which means 5 daily life parts. oh boy! meanwhile, deadly life will probably go the usual 4 parts. it depends on the trial, really. so, that means 9 parts total. not counting 3 - NOT 2, 3, HEH - freetimes. Yip.  
> eheheh....ohohoho...this chapter's gonna hurt


	23. Chapter 3: School Life Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/sousukeichino)

**Chapter 3: Passion’s Blooming Sorrow! The Ultimate Battle of Reverence and Redemption!**

**Part 2 of Mall Life**

_I didn’t do much else that day besides wallow in my fatigue and eat more than a normal teenage boy probably should. When I returned to my room and sat on my bed, it was like sitting on a cloud, my blankets were as warm as a hearth, and my pillow felt as though it gained a thousand more feathers. Karen said the combination of being unconscious for days at a time because of a head wound, then walking around like nothing happened was probably what was ailing me. She told me to stop working so hard before stuffing a spoonful of tasteless, grainy something from Bok Choy Baby into my mouth. Stop working so hard…_

_But, it felt like I hardly worked at all. There was a little voice in the back of my head that kept telling me that if I was working hard – if I was as an effective leader as everyone tried to say – they… Those four…_

_As a bedtime story, Karen gave me a detailed rundown of exactly what happened these past three days. With Kotomi, though she wanted to lead the group in my stead since she was vice president, she simply couldn’t because of the rift between her brothers. She’s had to juggle between tending to Ryouta and checking on Sousuke, but, eventually, she had to give up on doing the latter. Taking care of Ryouta and making him happy ever since what happened, though, has been proving to be like pulling teeth from a toddler’s mouth, and Kotomi was incredibly exhausted. As such, Daiki and Tomohiko took our places and were able to take control of the group to the best of their ability._

_…But, they could only do so much until Sousuke came around. Whenever Sousuke came around, it became tense, mostly because of Ryouta’s fury towards him. At first, Ryouta would openly yell and scold Sousuke for even coming around – but, now, he just glares at him until he leaves. But, that wasn’t all there was to it…_

**Kisaragi:** I feel as though everyone holds a little bit of animosity for Mr. Ichino… Except for Mr. Gouryoku and Ms. Umesawa. A-And me, of course!

_Almost everyone held a little bit of anger towards him because of how he defended Kiriko… That couldn’t be the case though, right? Daiki did say he understood where Ryouta was coming from, so there was that… But… It wasn’t fair to Sousuke for everyone to turn on him like that, I felt. He honestly believed Kiriko didn’t do it… He honestly believed she wouldn’t do something like that… He honestly…_

_…loved her. Loves her? Probably, still…_

_In the case of Asukasei, it just…happened overnight. This sudden kindness towards the group. Or, it wasn’t so much kindness but rather tolerance… There was still that hint of hatred in his voice, and his actions were stiff sometimes._

**Kisaragi:** I believe Mr. Yokoo had something to do with it… The first day you were unconscious, he came into the food court with his arm wrapped around Mr. Hino and exclaimed: “Look who’s finally coming around!”

_Well, if that wasn’t proof, I didn’t know what was. My mind wandered back to their conversation, before the sleepover… Asukasei said he couldn’t trust anyone here, especially me. What did Shouji say to make him change his mind? Or, not change his mind, but rather tolerate us rather than constantly avoiding us?_

_Shortly after her rundown, Karen left me to sleep. And sleep did I do. In fact, I had such a restful night’s sleep without a single weird dream about shadows and dead friends that I ended waking up at the wonderfully early hour of noon. Naturally, I beat myself up for it – this wasn’t something everyone’s leader was supposed to do! Why couldn’t I just-_

_The scratching in my walls started up. It was right by my pillow, so there was no way I could miss it. I sat up in bed and stared at my wall as whatever was inside of it just…scratched away._

**Murasame:** Hey… What are you? A bat?

_It just continued to scratch. Duh, Soshun, of course it wasn’t going to answer back. But, for some reason…_

_…I felt like it was something important._

_Before heading out the door, I glanced at the things on my desk. The chrysanthemums and Kiriko’s photo… I should ask someone about it, I thought. Maybe I should ask the others about their memories, as well… Maybe something came back for someone. I pulled on Sousuke’s jacket-_

_…_

_I wondered if Sousuke ever gave Kiriko a jacket of his too._

**Murasame:** Now’s not the time to be selfish, Soshun.

_Never’s a time to be selfish._

_I left Kacy’s and headed for the food court, a million things rushing through my head at once… When I reached the fountain, however…_

_…I heard yelling from the food court._

**Murasame:** What the hell…?!

_I sprinted as fast as I could down the concourse. What I found…_

_…Was Sousuke, on the floor, with Ryouta over him as Kotomi restrained the little guy. He looked like he was about to pounce him. Everyone else just stood around, in shock._

**Ikuta:** Calm down, you little rat!

**Someya:** I won’t! Did you hear what he said to me?!

**Ikuta:** He said _sorry_ to you! What the hell’s wrong with that?!

**Someya:** You think a simple “sorry’s” going to bring Miss Kashiki back? That a “sorry” is gonna take back the fact he tried to _kill us all_?!

**Ichino:** I-I…I’m sorry, I-

**Someya:** SHUT UP!

_Ryouta didn’t seem like he was going to calm down anytime soon, and everyone didn’t seem like they were going to help… So, I stepped in. I knelt down next to Sousuke, grabbing his shoulders and helping him up._

**Murasame:** Are you okay, Sousuke?

**Ichino:** S-Soshun…?

**Someya:** Why?!

_Once we were up, Ryouta finally ripped himself away from Kotomi. But, he didn’t come dashing at us. Instead, he just stood there menacingly._

**Someya:** Why do you keep defending him, Murasame? He tried to get us killed! He defended the person who tried to kill _you_!

**Murasame:** B-Because he didn’t-

**Someya:** You honestly believe that he wouldn’t defend her even if he _knew?_

**Murasame:** Do you think he would?! Because, as far as I know, Sousuke wouldn’t do something like that!

**Someya:** Yeah, right! He’s always liked that…that _woman_ better than any of us! Even you, Murasame!

_That one stung. Mostly because he was right. Kotomi grabbed Ryouta’s arm and jerked him towards her._

**Ikuta:** Stop this, Ryouta.

**Someya:** Are you going to defend him, too?!

**Ikuta:** I- Uh- Ngh-

_Ryouta seemed to catch Kotomi off guard. Ryouta ripped himself away from her again but, this time, he started marching off._

**Ikuta:** Where the hell are you going?!

**Someya:** To my room and away from you! You’re always defending Sousuke!

**Ikuta:** I didn’t say jack shit, Ryouta!

**Someya:** You didn’t _have_ to say anything! He’s actually _related_ to you, so obviously, you’re going to take his side!

_Wait… Ryouta’s not related to them?_

_Ryouta stomped off, down the concourse. Kotomi let out a loud, frustrated grunt, then turned to me._

**Ikuta:** I- Soshun, I need you- I need you to-

**Murasame:** It’s okay, Kotomi. I got you.

_We nodded at each other before Kotomi chased Ryouta down the concourse. There was an eerie silence in the food court. No one made a sound – no one wanted to be the first to say something. Soon, though, Sousuke did pull away from me._

**Murasame:** Sousuke?

**Ichino:** I-I’m gonna go…

**Murasame:** W-Wait, Sousuke-

**Ichino:** I’ll be at…the garden.

**Murasame:** The garden…?

**Ichino:** I don’t…want to bother Ryouta by being at Kacy’s too. Things would be better if I just stayed as far away as possible…

**Murasame:** No, Sousuke, that’s not…

_But, he didn’t stay to hear what I had to say. He trudged off, his feet dragging against the ground. The usual Sousuke who would stride around with glee and confidence…wasn’t there._

**Umesawa:** That stupid Someya!

_Aiko finally spoke up._

**Umesawa:** Big bro-in-law’s trying to make peace and what does the stupid boy do?! Kashiki didn’t only mean something to _him_ , you know!

_Then, Shouji stepped in._

**Yokoo:** Hey, now… I get where you’re coming from, but the little guy loved her, you know? He’s still in a lot of pain.

**Umesawa:** That doesn’t give him the right to be such a doo-doo head!

**Yokoo:** I mean, yeah, he’s being kinda cruel… But, that’s how some people grieve, you know?

**Umesawa:** I thought big bro-in-law was your friend, Yokoo!

**Yokoo:** He is! But, you gotta look at this in the little guy’s perspective, you know!

**Umesawa:** Why not look at it in big bro-in-law’s perspective?! Oh, right, because he didn’t do anything wrong!

**Yokoo:** I-I mean…

_Shouji scratched his head. Tomohiko stepped in._

**Gouryoku:** You’re not saying… You actually blame Ichino for what he did, yes?

**Yokoo:** W-Well, no! I get the dude liked Nishizawa and stuff, but… That was a little overboard, what he did, ya know? He kinda put his siblings on the backburner there…

**Umesawa:** You’re all acting like he _killed_ someone, though!

**Yokoo:** A-Are you really gonna get on the little guy’s case _that_ much?! The poor kid’s in pain!

**Gouryoku:** I understand what you mean. I truly understand what Someya is feeling, along with Ichino. That’s why I feel-

_Daiki stepped in._

**Kubou:** That we shouldn’t be taking sides. It’ll only make things more complicated and much worse!

**Umesawa:** How can we not take sides?! Someya’s making it hard to _not_ pick a side!

**Kubou:** But by picking a side, you’re enabling his negative way of grieving. It’s better if we just leave-

**Umesawa:** Leave what? Leave Someya to keep picking on big bro-in-law? No! I won’t tolerate it!

_Even Asukasei got his two-cents in._

**Hino:** Look who’s talking…

**Umesawa:** What did you say?!

**Hino:** You spent the first two weeks here calling Murasame more derogatory names than I could tell him to kill himself, then cried “Just kidding!” when everyone started ganging up on you.

**Umesawa:** Are you saying I was just making up everything I said?!

**Hino:** People tend to lie under pressure.

**Yokoo:** H-Hey, come on, Asuka…

**Hino:** I can only be nice for so long. What, are we all just expected to forgive Umesawa just because she cried wolf?

**Umesawa:** Look who’s talking! You’ve been being all nice all of a sudden! What gives?!

**Gouryoku:** I have to agree with Koko. You say that about her, yet you expect us to forgive you?

**Hino:** I’m not expecting forgiveness. I still don’t trust any of you, and I still want Murasame dead.

**Murasame:** _Stop it._

_Something inside me finally mustered up enough courage to speak out. Everyone went silent. At some point, Karen hid herself behind me and grabbed my jacket’s sleeve._

**Murasame:** Stop this bickering. Stop these accusations. I won’t tolerate any of this.

**Hino:** Why should we-

**Murasame:** _I won’t tolerate any of this._ I won’t tolerate you all taking sides and blaming each other for things you couldn’t control. This _isn’t_ what we should be doing. Have you all forgotten what situation we’re in, huh?

_No one responded._

**Murasame:** A bear appeared before us one day and said “Kill each other.” And now, four of us are dead. And I’ll be _fucking damned_ if I lose someone else here because they couldn’t learn to get along with people…

_I looked at Asukasei._

**Murasame:** Or couldn’t help but find reasons to divide us.

_I looked at Aiko and Shouji._

**Umesawa:** B-But, big bro-

**Murasame:** _No buts._ We need to get along; our _lives_ depend on it. When we’re divided, that’s when we’re in danger. We hardly know who’s holding us hostage or where we are or why we’re even here… Don’t you want to live long enough to find out?

_Aiko looked at her feet. I sighed._

**Murasame:** I-I don’t mean to be cruel. But that’s just…how things are. When we’re divided, our hope dwindles, you know?

**Kubou:** M-Murasame’s right. We shouldn’t divide ourselves. It’s not right.

**Yokoo:** What about Ichino and the little guy, though…? I don’t think anything will get mended with those two still at the brinks…

**Murasame:** I’ll take care of it.

_Karen tugged on my jacket’s sleeve._

**Kisaragi:** Soshun…

**Murasame:** Don’t worry, Karen. I’ll figure out a way to get those two together again.

_I hoped…_

_The group ended up dispersing, silent and awkward. They were probably too scared to say any more in fear of angering me further… I didn’t want to be a leader built on the fear of the group… But this bickering was getting ridiculous! For it to go so long, I wasn’t going to stand for it any longer. But, Shouji did bring up an important point… For me to solve this problem, I had to get Ryouta and Sousuke to get along again. I didn’t think Ryouta was going to trust me much anymore since he thought I took Sousuke’s “side”…_

_First things first, though. I wanted to speak with Sousuke privately. I wanted to make sure he was okay… Maybe I could figure out a way to get them to get along again if I spoke to him, too._

**Kisaragi:** Are you going to go see Mr. Ichino…?

_Karen spoke up over my thoughts._

**Murasame:** Y-Yeah, I was thinking about it.

**Kisaragi:** Maybe you should take something to eat…

**Murasame:** I’m hardly hungry, Karen.

_Karen puffed out her cheeks again. Is this her secret weapon against me?!_

**Murasame:** Fine… I’ll take something.

**Kisaragi:** Hehe…~ Maybe you should take something for Mr. Ichino as well… He hasn’t been eating much these past few days. Sometimes he would get chased out of here before he could even grab something…

_Sousuke hasn’t been eating? It just keeps getting worse…_

_I ended up going to Bok Choy Baby, and thus, I got nothing. since everything there wasn’t…what I particularly enjoyed on a daily basis. I looked at Tegas Bob’s® and MacDoodles longingly, but I knew Karen had her eyes on me, and she wanted what was best… Besides, I remembered Sousuke specifically saying he didn’t eat fast food, so I didn’t deem it fair for me to get something greasy and delicious and unhealthy. I didn’t know what to get, though, so I ended up just getting him a salad. Everything else looked…off._

_Shortly after, I arrived at the greenhouse and found Sousuke sitting at that red bench by the pond, looking over the water. No… His head was down, looking towards the grassy ground. When I approached him, he didn’t notice. It wasn’t until I said something when he finally perked up._

**Murasame:** I…brought you something to eat.

_He looked up at me like a pitiful puppy._

**Ichino:** You didn’t have to do that…

**Murasame:** I know.

_I handed him the food bag._

**Murasame:** I…didn’t really know what to get…

_I let out a weak laugh. He stared at the bag for a few seconds before taking out the salad. He didn’t seem to mind it too much, so success?_

**Murasame:** Do you mind if I sat with you…?

**Ichino:** …If you want…

_We sat in silence for a long while, Sousuke slowly nibbling at his salad. We didn’t really look at each other or anything… Sousuke just stared off into space while I looked around the garden. I didn’t want to impose, but…_

**Murasame:** Are…you doing okay, Sousuke?

_That was probably a stupid, straightforward question. Sousuke didn’t even respond to it…at first. Just when I gave up on him answering, he spoke._

**Ichino:** I…don’t really get anything anymore.

**Murasame:** Anything…?

**Ichino:** I thought…people liked me.

_…_

**Ichino:** But… Kurosaki hated me… Kiriko was using me… And now Ryouta wants nothing to do with me… But, that’s my fault…

**Murasame:** I-I can’t blame you for-

**Ichino:** I put my siblings lives at risk…for someone who didn’t even like me… I don’t deserve for them to like me anymore… I _am_ a monster, a gross one, just like Kiriko said…

**Murasame:** You’re not a monster, Sousuke…

**Ichino:** Kashiki died…and what do I do? I defend her murderer… I’m…

_Sousuke was blaming himself for everything… All of it…_

**Murasame:** _You_ didn’t kill Kashiki, though. And how were you supposed to know Nishizawa was like…that?

**Ichino:** …How was I…? I knew her for so long, and yet I never even realized…just how much of an idiot I am…

**Murasame:** Y-You’re not, Sousuke…

**Ichino:** I’ve been playing all these years with Kiriko through my head… All these years she hated me… How much of a selfish fool I was to not see…

_“You’re not selfish nor a fool,” I wanted to say. But…it seemed like everything I was trying to say was going over his head. He didn’t believe any of it._

**Ichino:** I just wonder what would happen if things were different… If Kiriko didn’t kill Kashiki… Would I still be blind to how much she hated me? Would I still be living in this mall in ignorant bliss while she cursed me at the side…? At least Ryouta wouldn’t hate me… I wouldn’t mind being used like that if I could still have my siblings… If I still felt like I mattered…

_“But you do matter! You matter to me!” I wanted to yell. But, instead, something popped in my head. If things were different._

_“Politicians, miners, mothers, fathers, children… Eeeevery single person in the world is watching you guys suffer! Every single person watched as Kurosaki killed Kamii! Every single person watched as Kurosaki was executed! And every single person will continue to watch as you continue to murder and be executed!”_

_…The motive was fame. Kiriko killed for fame. Kiriko killed because she believed no one would know she was killed; she killed so she could be a sympathetic survivor and spreading her ideals throughout the world with a clean slate. But…if she knew the whole world was watching anyway, would she have done it? Would Suzuko still be alive?_

_If I had told everyone what I knew, would we still have twelve people?_

_If Kiriko didn’t kill, though, Sousuke would still be under her spell._

_If Kiriko didn’t kill, though, Suzuko would still be alive._

_Suzuko would still be alive._

_Suzuko would still be alive._

_Suzuko and Kiriko would still be alive._

_If I told anyone, Monokuma would’ve “punished” everyone. But “punish” could be something other than “execution”._

_I held the information that could’ve stopped the last murder._

_Suzuko would still be-_

_I felt something grab my hand. I look down. It was Sousuke, his hand holding mine._

**Ichino:** You’re starting to worry again… I’m sorry.

_You’re sorry…?_ You’re _sorry…? Why are you sorry…? Why are you worrying about me…? You’re the one in pain. You’re the one suffering. I caused you to be this way._

_I squeezed his hand._

**Murasame:** _I’m_ sorry.

_Sousuke looked at me, bewildered._

**Murasame:** I… I…

_I didn’t know what to say._

**Murasame:** You…matter to me. A lot.

_It was all I could manage to say. Sousuke blinked a few times. Then…_

_There was a hint of a smile. The tiniest hint. He smiled. He smiled…!_

_We stayed like that for the rest of the day without another word._

\---

_A few days passed, and I found myself spending them mostly with Sousuke. I did allocate time for the others, of course, but most of my time was spent with Sousuke. We didn’t do much in particular – just spend our time together in the garden, sometimes in complete silence, others with chatter about nothing in particular. I would bring him lunch and dinner so he wouldn’t have to go into the food court. I think it helped Sousuke keep his mind off of things…and also remind him that he always had someone there, no matter what. He was talking more with less comments that included hating himself, and he was slowly keeping up with his nails and such again. He was…slowly getting back to normal. But…there was still that rift between him and Ryouta, and with Kiriko… I wasn’t sure if he was ever going to come back to his usual self._

_I was still trying to figure out how to talk to Ryouta about this, but, one day, Kotomi told me:_

**Ikuta:** He completely hates your guts at this point because of how much you’ve been with Sousuke.

_…So, I wasn’t exactly sure how I was going to get through to him at this point. I didn’t need to be told this, though: when I would go in the food court, I was now subject to Ryouta’s glares. Kotomi did follow what she said with:_

**Ikuta:** Don’t worry about Ryouta, though. I’ll figure out something. Just… _please, s_ tick with Sousuke. Sure, Umesawa and Gouryoku are nice guys to him, but I need someone to really _be t_ here for him.

_So… I did just that. I was there for him._

**Ichino:** Hey… Soshun.

_Sousuke suddenly started the conversation one day, which was unusual. We were sitting under one of the giant trees, its shadow cascading over us, which was odd considering the darkness beyond the glass dome._

**Murasame:** What’s up?

**Ichino:** I was…thinking about something last night. About…our memories.

_Our memories…?_

**Ichino:** You don’t remember anything from Hope’s Peak…right?

**Murasame:** Yeah, nothing at all.

**Ichino:** But, everyone else does, supposedly… There’s something funny about ours, though… Or, at least, mine and…

_He lowered his eyes. I quickly cut in._

**Murasame:** What’s…weird about them?

**Ichino:** Well… We remember everything…except certain blocks. There’s…this person… None of us could recall who it was, but when they appeared in our memories, there’s…a block. A block where we can’t remember anything.

_Just like Karen and Shouji… I remembered they mentioned the same thing._

**Ichino:** What’s weird though is these blocks only start for me during my second year… For Kotomi and… It starts the minute they started Hope’s Peak.

**Murasame:** Really…?

**Ichino:** It was the same with…her… And Kurosaki was the same way. Our first year memories are fine…but the minute we start recalling things from our second year…

_The person appears…and there’s blocks in their memory…_

**Ichino:** I don’t know what you could do with that, but… I just thought it was weird…

**Murasame:** It is weird…

_Very weird… Why do the third years only have blocks from their second years? Why does it seem to start when the 77 th class joins Hope’s Peak…?_

**Ichino:** Maybe you should ask the others…? Someone’ll probably be able to piece it together better than I could… Maybe Hino.

**Murasame:** Hino?

**Ichino:** He looks smart. And he’s being nicer, isn’t he…?

_Yeah, but he admitted he still wanted me dead… It didn’t hurt to ask him, though. The only third years I didn’t know at this point about their memories were him, Aiko, and Tsubasa… And I wouldn’t be able to ask her… Aiko’s a sweet girl now, but I didn’t think she’d be able to figure anything more than we could…_

**Murasame:** I’ll ask him later, then.

**Ichino:** Why not now?

**Murasame:** I- Well- Er-

_How do you tell someone “I want to stay with you a little longer” without sounding like a complete weirdo?_

**Ichino:** I’ll still be here when you get back… I trust you…

_He gave me a soft smile. If nothing else ratted out how I felt about him, then surely the thousand degrees of heat that rose to my face did._

**Murasame:** U-Um, okay.

_I stood up and looked back down at Sousuke. He seemed content, but tired. He looked like he was about to doze off. I hoped he didn’t fall asleep while I was gone…c-considering the rule against sleeping outside the dorms._

_I started at the food court, which surprisingly had no one in it. It was deserted, which was a switch… There’s usually at least one person in there at all times. Then again, there were more places to be now and less people… So, I tried thinking like Asukasei. Where would I be if I were Asukasei? His room… And…_

_…_

_…I don’t…really know Asukasei too well._

_He did seem incredibly interested on the information we found on the “Future Foundation”, though, so I figured trying Macrohard wouldn’t be too bad of a guess. The cat stand loomed at the end of the concourse, however… But, no! I couldn’t get distracted. I was on a mission, and Sousuke was waiting for me!_

_Lo and behold, I found him in Macrohard, along with Shouji and Daiki. Asukasei was messing with one of the computers – thankfully, he managed to figure out how to turn it on – while Shouji and Daiki were at the side doing what Shoujis and Daikis do. Before I could even approach them, Shouji was already shouting my name._

**Yokoo:** Dude! Murasame! Hey, man!

_Daiki waved. Asukasei grunted._

**Murasame:** Hey, Yokoo… I was, uh, wanting to talk with Asukasei-

**Hino:** We’re not best buddies now that I don’t disregard your existence anymore, Murasame.

_Thanks._

**Murasame:** I-I just wanted to talk to you about our, uh, memories. From before all of this…

_That seemed to capture Asukasei’s attention. Shouji and Daiki’s, too._

**Kubou:** Oh! Did you remember something, Murasame?

**Murasame:** No, unfortunately… I wanted to ask Asukasei what he remembers, though. You too, Kubou.

**Kubou:** Well, I remember just about the same as everyone else does… I remember being in class 77-C with Ikuta and Kashiki. But… There’s this-

**Murasame:** Person who causes memory blocks?

**Kubou:** Yeah! Exactly! Kashiki had the same problem, too.

**Murasame:** And I’m guessing it’s the same with you, Hino?

_Asukasei didn’t say anything, which was odd._

**Yokoo:** Actually, Asuka’s different from everyone else. He’s kinda like you, Murasame.

**Murasame:** Really…? You don’t remember anything either, Hino?

**Hino:** That’s…not _exactly_ right. I remember my entire first year at Hope’s Peak…

**Yokoo:** He was on some abroad program, though, so he didn’t actually spend his first year _at_ Hope’s Peak with us…

_Shouji didn’t sound like his usual self when he said that… He sounded a bit down, actually._

**Hino:** But…my second year…is a complete blank.

**Murasame:** Really…?!

**Hino:** Yes… All I know about it is what Yokoo’s told me.

**Yokoo:** Even then, I can only recall so much because of that weird person causing the memory blocks. But, I do remember Asuka spending his second year with us.

**Kubou:** Hey… With all these memory blocks… Are we sure we’re barely starting our new year?

**Murasame:** What do you mean?

**Kubou:** Well, I mean, we all think we’ve barely started the new year joining the student council… You and me with our second year and Shouji and Hino with their third… But, are we _so_ sure we’re not just forgetting our entire second and third years, too?

_Daiki…brought up a valid point. A very valid point. I started digging in my pocket._

**Yokoo:** But, we all remember joining the student council at the _beginning_ of the year, right? So… Wouldn’t we remember _being_ in it before this?

**Murasame:** I’m not so sure. Look at this.

_I pulled out Kiriko’s photograph from my pocket and handed it to Shouji. Daiki and Asukasei looked over and all three read the note._

**Kubou:** Eh? When did Kamii ever call you “Soshun”?

**Murasame:** That’s the thing: she never did.

**Yokoo:** S-So, wait… We really _don’t_ remember the current year?!

**Murasame:** I guess not… According to that photo, Kamii and Nishizawa knew of me. That wouldn’t be the case if they weren’t already acquainted with the rest of the council, right? No one _else_ remembers me, so I guess you all met me there.

**Hino:** I’m not so sure about that.

**Murasame:** Huh?

_Asukasei swiped the photo from Shouji and observed it with greater depth. Then, he looked at me._

**Hino:** The 77th class have blocks in their first year… The 76th class don’t get blocks until their second year… And you, Murasame, from the 77th class, don’t remember anything.

**Murasame:** Yes…?

**Hino:** Don’t you think that’s more than just a coincidence?

**Yokoo:** Uhh, mind explaining there, buddy?

**Hino:** Let’s say everyone knew each other the minute the 77th class joined Hope’s Peak.

**Kubou:** But… We didn’t.

**Hino:** Let’s _say_ we did. That means the 76th class wouldn’t have known any 77th class kids during their first year, yes?

**Murasame:** Well, yeah.

**Hino:** The blocks don’t happen until the 77th class joins Hope’s Peak, however. And they all involve an unknown person. Everyone in the council seems to, at least, remember _someone_ from the council, yes?

**Kubou:** I know Someya and Gouryoku were in the same class… 77-A, with Kisaragi. The three never talked, though – Someya stayed with his siblings, Gouryoku spoke with Kurosaki some, and Kisaragi was…relatively alone, I believe.

_Ryouta and Tomohiko were in Karen’s class, too…? That was the class I was supposed to be in…_

**Yokoo:** And all the 76th class dudes hung out. Me, Ichino, Kurosaki… Then there was Umesawa, Kamii, and Nishizawa.

**Hino:** But, who’s the one person no one seems to recall?

**Murasame:** …Me.

**Hino:** Someone from the 77th class. The same person who, coincidentally, can’t remember anything.

_That must be a coincidence, though… Right?_

**Kubou:** Wait! I think I know where you’re going with this, Hino!

**Yokoo:** I-I don’t!

**Kubou:** It’s completely possible we knew Murasame before we joined the council. He could be…the weird person who’s causing our memory blocks.

**Murasame:** What…?

**Hino:** It’s a stretch, but what other explanation is there? You don’t seem like the type who would skip school, at least. There would have been some point that at least _one_ of us remembers meeting you, especially since you’re the school’s student council president.

**Kubou:** Yet… None of us do. And you’re the only one who doesn’t remember _anything._

_I-I could see their logic, and it made sense… But what does it mean? Why am I the one picked out of all of this?!_

**Hino:** …more proof…

_Asukasei mumbled under his breath._

**Murasame:** Huh?

_Asukasei didn’t respond at first. Then, he looked me straight in the eye… The same glare he gave me the first day in this mall. The very glare that made my blood run cold._

**Hino:** This is just more proof that you’re somehow involved in all of this.

**Murasame:** Wh- What?! How can _I_ be involved in all of this?! I don’t even _remember_ anything!

**Hino:** You could be just a victim, like the rest of us… Or, you could be tied with the mastermind of all of this somehow. Hell, for all I know, _you’re_ the mastermind.

**Murasame:** Why would _I_ be the mastermind? Why would I throw myself out here, risking myself to get killed?!

**Hino:** To pose that exact question, turning attention away from you. Besides, who knows if you’re even being honest about your title.

**Murasame:** _What?!_

_I needed to keep my cool, but… All these accusations…_

**Hino:** It’d be easy for the mastermind to play dumb, to “forget” their entire experience at Hope’s Peak…and erase our memories of the _real_ student council president. When you do that, anyone can play that part and no one would know better.

**Murasame:** That… That’s…

**Hino:** Besides, what I’ve learned about you… Your secret… It all pieces together.

_My secret… That’s right. Asukasei got my secret during the first motive. But, what could my secret possibly be that he thinks me to be behind all of this…?! Thankfully, Daiki jumped in to my rescue._

**Kubou:** C-Come on, Hino, don’t be like that…! Besides, remember the photo? Kamii specifically said “Soshun” was leading – that’s Murasame, right there!

**Hino:** If he’s lying about his title, who says he’s not lying about his name, too?

**Murasame:** Except I’m _not._

**Kubou:** Is it fair to just infer that, though? Remember: Someya’s secret said he made Monokuma. Do you think Someya is the mastermind too, then?

_Asukasei didn’t say anything._

**Kubou:** It’s not fair to throw Murasame under the bus like this without much concrete proof…

**Murasame:** Besides, if you would just _tell_ me what that secret was, maybe I could explain it for you.

**Hino:** There’s no need to explain it. It’s as clear as day.

**Kubou:** Then…what is it?

_Silence again. I guess no matter how nice he becomes, he’ll still hold a bitter resentment for me, and that will always shine through… But, after some time, I noticed Asukasei glanced over at Shouji, who seemed to give him a certain look… Worry? Or…disappointment? Suddenly, Asukasei said:_

**Hino:** Ah… I’m just kidding.

**Murasame:** Huh?

**Hino:** It was a joke. This is the part where you laugh.

_I let out the most confused, pitiful laugh anyone could ever manage._

**Hino:** Good.

**Kubou:** That…was all a joke?

_Asukasei looked at Shouji again._

**Hino:** …Y-Yeah. Not the memory part… But the mastermind part.

_He shifted his weight on his feet. Was he…nervous?_

**Hino:** I’m…going to leave now.

**Murasame:** B-But…

**Hino:** I already told you what you wanted to hear, right? Then, I’ll go.

_Not letting me get another word in, Asukasei pushed past me and left Macrohard. Shouji coughed._

**Yokoo:** I-I’m gonna go, too.

**Kubou:** Huh? You too?

**Yokoo:** Y-Yeah. I gotta…talk to Asuka about something.

_Without even a usual Shouji goodbye, he left the computer store and chased after Asukasei, leaving just me and Daiki._

**Murasame:** They’re…funny.

**Kubou:** Really funny!

_Daiki seemed completely unfazed by what’s transpired._

**Kubou:** I’m glad they’re getting along again, though!

**Murasame:** They knew each other before, right?

**Kubou:** Yeah! When they were kids! They were best friends.

_Best friends? But, when I first met them, Asukasei didn’t seem to hold any care for Shouji…_

**Kubou:** If Hino can get along with Shouji again, don’t you think that’s the same for everyone here?

_He meant Ryouta and Sousuke. I smiled._

**Murasame:** …Yeah. I’m sure of it. Though… It’ll be tough.

**Kubou:** Yeah, and things do tend to get a little confuddled… But, I’m sure things will work out.

**Murasame:** I said… I was going to figure out a way to get…you know…those two back together, but…

**Kubou:** Someya completely hates your guts? He told me.

_Was he just telling everyone how much he hated me?_

**Kubou:** Don’t worry about Someya, Murasame! I’m talking to him.

**Murasame:** Really…?

**Kubou:** It’s proving to be kinda difficult, but I _am_ a more neutral person in all of this.

**Murasame:** And you _are_ a natural caretaker, too.

**Kubou:** Haha! I’m flattered you think that, Murasame! A high compliment coming from you!

_“Coming from me”? Please, I’m hardly anything…_

**Kubou:** Speaking of Someya, I’m gonna try and find him. I actually promised I’d play a couple rounds of Ru-Gi-Roh with him!

**Murasame:** And I should start heading back, too…

**Kubou:** Oh ho ho… What’s the rush, Murasame? Got someone to see?

_I choked on my own spit._

**Murasame:** Wh- N- St-Stop! Not you too, Kubou…!

_Daiki laughed._

**Kubou:** I don’t mean to tease you! I think it’s cute! Just know if you need any advice, you can always come to me!

**Murasame:** Really…?

**Kubou:** Yeah! I have a lot of experience under my belt.

_He winked at me. I suddenly felt uncomfortable. I looked into the camera that loomed above us._

_Daiki took two steps before he stopping and turning to me._

**Kubou:** Oh! I almost forgot to tell you!

**Murasame:** What’s up…?

**Kubou:** Tomorrow, come to the food court at 3 pm sharp! Aiko and I have something fun planned for everyone!

_Something planned? Daiki did plan the sleepover last time, and it ended up being a hit…_

**Murasame:** Alright! What’s the fun?

**Kubou:** Nuh-uh! That’s a secret! You’re gonna have to wait until tomorrow to see!

_I just laughed in response and gave him a thumbs up. Daiki left Macrohard with the usual skip in his step. I looked down at the computer Asukasei was using… It was still on and there was nothing significant on the screen. He must’ve tried looking for more information on the Future Foundation, only for it to be for naught…_

_Upon leaving Macrohard, my eyes meandered towards Monokuma’s Candy Farse. I wasn’t much of a candy eater, but maybe Sousuke was… I wondered how he’d react if I brought back something sweet for him… Maybe it’d make him happy…_

_I went into the candy store, unsure on what exactly to look for. Maybe chocolate was a good, neutral choice…w-with no underlying contexts related to any certain holidays encompassing romance, that was for sure. I peered at the shelves for a bit mindlessly, not watching where I was going…_

_…And, without realizing, I almost walked into view of Ryouta and Tomohiko, who were sitting on the floor together. I ducked back behind a shelf and watched them… Thank goodness this candy store was so crowded and colorful, otherwise they may have been able to easily spot me. Ryouta was munching on something… Candy? But, the packaged had a big “sugar free” label on it. Daiki must’ve been able to get those sugar-free candies for him…_

**Someya:** I don’t wanna talk to him…

_Ryouta tossed a piece of candy in his mouth and chewed. They must’ve been talking about Sousuke…_

**Gouryoku:** Are you _truly_ sure about that?

_Ryouta didn’t say anything. He just chewed on his candy and eyed the floor._

**Gouryoku:** Someya… You _do_ need to see this in another perspective.

**Someya:** What perspective is there? Sousuke doesn’t like any of us… He proved that…

_Ryouta sounded a lot calmer than usual… In fact, he seemed back to his usual, more tired self. Did Tomohiko say something to him…?_

**Gouryoku:** Are you sure about that?

**Someya:** Yeah…

**Gouryoku:** Is that why he’s been dragging his feet, avoiding you?

**Someya:** …He’s just…upset Nishizawa died…

**Gouryoku:** Someya… Wouldn’t you be upset if Sousuke treated you this way?

_Ryouta furrowed his brow._

**Someya:** You’re making it sound like I’d do what he did…

**Gouryoku:** Would you?

**Someya:** No!

**Gouryoku:** Not even if, say, Ikuta were in Nishizawa’s place?

_Ryouta hesitated. He tossed another piece of candy in his mouth._

**Someya:** Kotomi’s different… She’s like my…mom.

**Gouryoku:** Alright… What if-

**Someya:** Don’t…say her name. Don’t say her name if you’re going…going to use her as…

**Gouryoku:** Someya… It’s the only way you’re going to be able to understand Ichino.

**Someya:** Maybe I don’t _want_ to understand him…

_He doesn’t want to consider the choice of choosing between logic and emotion… The fate of the group…and someone he loves._

**Gouryoku:** …You already understand, don’t you?

_Ryouta didn’t say anything. No, he was silent…while his eyes started to get watery._

**Gouryoku:** Someya, you don’t need to be mad at him. I understand you’re hurt by what he did-

**Someya:** I-I’m beyond hurt!

_Ryouta started shouting. But, it wasn’t in fury. It was in sorrow._

**Someya:** H-He didn’t even think about me and Kotomi! He didn’t even care! H-He… He didn’t care… I-I thought he was my brother… I thought he cared about me…

_Ryouta wiped his eyes. Tomohiko rubbed his back._

**Gouryoku:** Wouldn’t you say…love makes you do stupid things?

**Someya:** B-But…

**Gouryoku:** I mean…that’s what drove you to stab Nishizawa, yes?

_Ryouta’s eyes widened._

**Gouryoku:** But… Ichino stopped you. Not because he wanted to save Nishizawa – she was going to be executed anyway. But, if you had murdered her, we would have another class trial. Nishizawa’s class trial. Can you guess who the blackened would’ve been, then?

_Ryouta made a small noise under his sobs._

**Gouryoku:** Ichino does care about you, Someya. He made his mistakes, but he’s only human. Just as you’ve made your mistakes, but you’re only human.

_Ryouta hugged his bag of candy. Mr. Turtle had been hanging off his arm this entire time._

**Someya:** …He’d never forgive me…

**Gouryoku:** Of course he would-

**Someya:** Y-You don’t know Sousuke. He may say it’s fine, b-but… He’ll never trust me again… I-It’s all my fault…

_Ryouta shook his head._

**Someya:** N-No… It’s all Nishizawa’s fault… Kotomi was always suspicious of her and how she treated Sousuke… And when she talked to us…

**Gouryoku:** “Talked to you”? That’s specific for something so broad.

_Ryouta grunted._

**Someya:** You…can’t tell anyone.

**Gouryoku:** Hm? Well… Your secret’s safe with me.

**Someya:** Nishizawa…talked to me, Kotomi, and Sousuke…about murdering everyone here.

_What…?_

**Gouryoku:** Wh-What do you mean?

**Someya:** Before the sleepover, she got us together… She said there was eight of you and four of us… We could each take two people, a-and…

_This… This really happened…?_

**Someya:** O-Of course, none of us agreed to it. Kotomi yelled at her. Th-Then, Kiriko said, “I’ll be damned if I lose any of you three. I’ll do anything to make sure all four of us leave here alive.” She… We thought she just wanted all of us to assuredly get out of here…

_That… That must be why Sousuke truly believed Kiriko didn’t do it… Because she made it seem like she wanted their safety above all else…_

_…_

_Kiriko…tricked Sousuke… She tricked all three of them…_

**Gouryoku:** You…didn’t think to tell anyone…?

**Someya:** Sousuke said she was being overly cautious… He did think about telling Murasame, though… Kotomi told him not to.

_Kotomi did…?_

**Gouryoku:** Why…?

**Someya:** I dunno, really. I thought maybe she wanted to tell him herself. But, I guess she never did…

_Kotomi purposefully kept something so dire of a secret from me? For what ends? Why would she do something like that? I wouldn’t have suspected any of them to actually murder, but that’s something important to know, especially in this situation…!_

_…What else…was she hiding from me? Was she hiding anything else from me? Did she hide this from Karen, too…? No doubt; Karen would’ve told me if she knew._

_…So…why…?_

_Before I knew it, Ryouta and Tomohiko started standing up._

**Someya:** …Thank you…Gouryoku. You’re…the first person who didn’t treat me like a wounded dog…or antagonize me either…

**Gouryoku:** I understood you were just grieving, Ryouta, and you were hurt. I just wanted you to see there were more sides to this than black and white.

**Someya:** I…I get it. I do. I’m just…

**Gouryoku:** You don’t have to do anything right away. Take your time. I’m sure Ichino will wait as long as you need.

_Ryouta nodded up at him with a smile on his face. Suddenly, Ryouta grabbed his hand, making Tomohiko jump. What’s with the shorter ones all grabbing Tomohiko’s hand?_

**Someya:** Y-You’re like…the dad I never had, Gouryoku.

_That even hit_ me _like an emotional tsunami. I swear I saw Tomohiko tear up._

_Once they left the candy store, I went back to finding something for Sousuke. All that I could think about, though, was what Ryouta said… Kiriko proposed murder even_ before _the motive… And the siblings kept it a secret. Kotomi told them to keep it a secret… Then, not even a day later, Kiriko murders…_

_Ryouta’s rash anger made much more sense. Yes, before it was apparent he was grieving and was furious with Sousuke… But, with what I know now, it was possible he even blamed himself for what happened… It was also obvious Sousuke blamed himself, with or without the fact about the secret meeting with Kiriko…_

_…And Kotomi? How did she feel? She was the one who proposed to keep it a secret. She always seemed to take these murders lightly, anyway… Like they never affect her…_

_…_

**Murasame:** Stop that, Soshun.

_You can’t do this. Kotomi is your close friend. Besides…_

_…She’s not the only one who kept a secret that could’ve stopped this._

_I found a neatly wrapped bag of chocolates with a cute red bow on it. It was…a little more intimate than I intended, but it was the smallest bag there – I didn’t want too much to go to waste in case Sousuke didn’t even_ like _chocolate._

_But, when I got back to the greenhouse, Sousuke wasn’t alone. Next to him were both his sister and Karen, and they all seemed to be in the middle of a conversation. Or, moreso, two of them were listening to Kotomi drag on. Sousuke seemed happy, though, to be talking to his sister… It was nice to see that Kotomi’s first chances away from Ryouta were to check on Sousuke…_

_…_

_Karen…doesn’t even realize what kind of secret those two were holding._

_…_

_But…we all have secrets, don’t we? I bet Karen has some. I know…I have mine. The siblings have theirs. Asukasei had his. Hell, I’m sure even Shouji or Aiko had theirs. And even then, at this point, everyone seemed to be coming along… Even Ryouta, who’s spent these past few days being vicious, was starting to come through, no matter how slowly… It seemed like at this point, the only one suspecting people of anything…_

_…was me. And that’s only my folly. After four people… I guess I was just being overly cautious at this point. I’d do anything to make sure everyone lives to see the end of this game… To see the outside… To see their families again… I’d do anything to see the end of this horrible game… I’d do anything to make sure no one gets hurt again… That Sousuke doesn’t get hurt again…_

_“I’d do anything”… Those are awfully dangerous words, aren’t they?_

_…But it’s true. I’d do anything for this group. Not just as their leader, but also…as their friend. Even if that meant… If it came down to another Kiriko…_

_I won’t let another Suzuko go. I won’t live for another to die. I-_

_Suddenly, I saw Kotomi stick her forefinger through a hole she made with her other hand, a shit-eating smirk on her face. Sousuke turned red. Karen looked confused. I cut into their conversation with my voice._

**Murasame:** H-Hey! What’re you guys talking about…?!

_…_

_There’s no point in thinking about such things. Besides… I trust my friends. I’ve said this already, and twice I’ve been betrayed, but…_

_…I’m sure…_

_…we’ll all be okay…_

_…right?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what is with all these children with their secrets and their funny hand gestures (actually had something funny to go here but i forgot) damn it kiriko


	24. Chapter 3: School Life Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Eye trauma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *swirls my wine in my wine glass* if you have not noticed, i have changed the archive warning tags on this fic to cover graphic violence. you see, as a gore connoisseur, i had not originally realized these murders and gore scenes were as bad until about 67 of you told me they were fucking brutal. as such, after writing the first 600 words of this part, i thought, "yeah, i really need to bump up that rating", which will either make me or break me, honestly  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/sousukeichino)

**Chapter 3: Passion’s Blooming Sorrow! The Ultimate Battle of Reverence and Redemption!**

**Part 3 of Mall Life**

_There was a scream._

_When I came to, I was standing in the middle of a concourse. But…this concourse was different. I didn’t recognize it, nor did I recognize any of the stores that lined it, all with their lights off. I felt disoriented, as though the entire world was fuzzy, shifting to and fro within my sight. There was another scream._

**???:** D-Did you hear that, Murasame…?

_There was a voice behind me, but it felt off. It was muffled, yet clear all the same. My head turned without my bidding it too – my mind was once again a separate entity from my body._

_When I turned my head, I found Suzuko, alive and well… But her eyes were wide with fear, her body trembling with terror. I wanted to call out her name, but instead I said:_

**Murasame:** Yeah, I did. I think it came from this way.

_With the utmost confidence and conviction in my voice, but there was a tinge of uncertainty underneath it…as though I knew exactly what was going on. As if I weren’t surprised to see Suzuko standing there, alive, breathing, legs unscathed and eyes intact._

_We started running down the concourse, which was significantly shorter than any other that I knew in the mall. There were several stores down it, most boarded up, others merely closed. There was a department store at the end of it, just as all the others, but this one’s sign made my heart lurch. It made my blood drain out of my body._

_“Torture Room.”_

**Kashiki:** I-I think she’s in there… Do you think it’s safe to go in, though?

_“She”? Who was Suzuko-_

_There was another scream. A blood-curdling scream. One in pain, one that was suffering. No… It wasn’t just one scream. It was several. Three. Three distinct voices. Three distinct voices screaming in a torturous unison. Three voices I knew too well._

_Ryouta._

_Kotomi._

_Sousuke._

**Murasame:** We have to go in there. _Now._

**Kashiki:** B-But, Murasame, I don’t think- Hey! Wait!

_I- My body shot forward, ignoring Suzuko’s pleads to stay. She ended up trailing behind me, and when I swung the door to the department store open…_

_...I found a far too familiar pink-haired girl looking into the window of a separate room constructed within the store. This room was marked “Incinerator”. It was on. The screams had stopped. Besides her, on the floor, was Tarou, with a hatchet sliced into his skull, his eyes bloodshot and protruding as they stared at us, the look of a life cut short too soon. The flames behind the window illuminated so brightly, she seemed like a living silhouette, a shadow of death._

**Kashiki:** N-Ni…Ni…shi….

_Suzuko could barely talk. I spoke out for her._

**Murasame:** Nishizawa…

_Kiriko didn’t move. She just stared into the window, watched as the flames of the incinerator within licked against the glass._

**Murasame:** Where are the siblings?

_My voice couldn’t help but quiver. But, I could tell I was trying to maintain as calm of a statue as possible. Especially since Suzuko had to grab my arm just to keep on her feet._

_Kiriko grunted._

**Nishizawa:** The siblings…?

_Without turning to face us, she let out a half-hearted laugh… Then it grew into something more manic, more daunting. Her laughter grew so loud, so overbearing, so_ eerie _that I- my body took a step back, ready to dart away at any moment._

**Nishizawa:** The siblings?! Where do you _think_ they are, Mr. President?

_I didn’t have to answer that. She turned her head to the right. We could only see the right side of her face._

**Nishizawa:** And I’m not going to stop until me…and my dearest…are out of here. _Free._ Away…

_Kiriko turned to fully face us. I gasped. Suzuko started choking, trying to keep back the bile that rose in her throat._

_Kiriko’s left eye was completely gorged out, all that was left were the tendrils of what once was leaking out of the hole._

**Nishizawa:** AWAY FROM THE LIKES OF YOU!

_My eyes shot open as I gasped for air, and, after a brief period of disorientation, I found myself staring at the ceiling in my room. Another dream… Just like the last one, except this time… Suzuko… Kiriko… Tarou… Suzuko was alive and well, but Kiriko had… She had… To…_

**Murasame:** It was all a dream, Soshun.

_The siblings are okay. Ryouta and Kotomi are okay. Sousuke is okay…_

_But, Suzuko is dead. So are Kiriko and Tarou._

_I had to remind myself of reality, what was truly happening within the walls of this mall…who was alive and who was dead. Who murdered who. Who was murdered by who. Who’s still alive, who’s still breathing. But, it didn’t cease my racing heart, the numbness in my arms, the beading sweat on my forehead. I knew I wasn’t going to feel one hundred percent better until I saw someone, anyone, alive and well…_

_*DING DONG*_

_My doorbell rang. What time was it? Was it…the next day? No, I had woken up earlier today… I came back to my room to take a nap. I looked at the clock, it reading ten until three. Three… Three…_

_The surprise! Daiki and Aiko had a surprise waiting at three! Not only that…_

_I was supposed to get Sousuke from the garden. I told him about the surprise, but he kept insisting on not going – “I’d just make things uncomfortable,” he said. He didn’t want to be a bother, to ruin anyone’s fun… But, I urged him to come. He said to come back before three; he’ll make his decision on whether or not to go then. I had to get to the garden, stat, before time…!_

_I leaped out of my bed, ignoring the second doorbell ring. But, when I swung open my door, it turned out I didn’t need to go to the garden. Because there, ringing my doorbell, was Sousuke._

**Ichino:** H-Hey there, Soshun…!

_He seemed a bit surprised at how suddenly my door swung open, but he still seemed happy to see me. I felt relieved – relieved to see him there, alive, even with the sounds of his screams in my dream still ringing in my ears. I gave him a huge, stupid grin._

**Murasame:** Sousuke, you’re okay…!

**Ichino:** Huh? Yeah, I am… D-Did you think I wasn’t?

_Of course he’s okay, Soshun, you idiot. You fool._

**Murasame:** Uh… D-Don’t mind what I said…

**Ichino:** Um… Okay…

_We stood there in an awkward silence for a few moments. Of_ course _you had to make things weird, Soshun. But, Sousuke eventually broke the silence._

**Ichino:** I…came to get you. For the surprise Kubou and Umesawa had…

**Murasame:** You’re going to come?

**Ichino:** Y-Yeah… But, I’m going to stick by you, if you don’t mind…

**Murasame:** Of course I don’t mind, Sousuke.

_His eyes sparkled when I said that, and he let out a soft smile. His old self – happy, carefree Sousuke – seemed to shine in that moment. It didn’t immediately fade, either. That blithe smile didn’t disappear the entire walk to the food court… It wasn’t until we reached it, when we met up with the rest of the group, did Sousuke’s smile seem to dim. That’s because, when we arrived, all conversations seemed to stop and all eyes were on us._

_Even Ryouta’s, who was, surprisingly, not by Kotomi’s side. Instead, he was with Daiki and Tomohiko. When he looked at Sousuke, though, it didn’t seem to be one filled with rage – instead, it seemed tired, jaded. He didn’t stare until he struck enough anxiety in Sousuke for him to leave, either. Instead, after a few brief seconds, he simply turned his attention back to Daiki, the two having seemed to be deep in conversation. Once Ryouta’s attention was off Sousuke, the tension seemed to lessen, and everyone just turned their attention back to their respective groups – those three in one, Shouji and Asukasei in in another, and the girls taking up a third group. However, Aiko eventually broke away from Karen and Kotomi and tackled Sousuke._

**Umesawa:** Big bro-in-law! I’m so happy you came! I was worried you weren’t gonna come!

_Aiko nuzzled him. Sousuke let out a weak laugh and patted her head. My attention turned back to Ryouta…who was staring at them in the corner of his eye. My eyes flickered to Kotomi, who was distracted by Karen as always._

_Kotomi… What Ryouta told me about their meeting with Kiriko popped in my head. I thought about asking Sousuke about it, but Kiriko was still a wound that needed healing… Of course, I couldn’t ask Ryouta – he was already mad at me, and it would make things worse if I admitted I eavesdropped on him and Tomohiko. And Kotomi… She was the one who told them to not say anything in the first place. Would confronting her be a smart idea…? Probably not, but I couldn’t just let this go…_

_Suddenly, someone clapped. It was Daiki, who…had Aiko sitting on his shoulders. When did that happen? She was just right here… Oh, well. It wasn’t worth thinking about too much. Daiki didn’t seem too fazed that the rabbit was sitting on his shoulders – he was probably used to kids piling on him._

**Kubou:** Now that we’re all here, it’s time to get this surprise underway!

**Yokoo:** So, where’s that cake!?

**Kubou:** There’s no cake, Shouji!

**Yokoo:** What?! But, you told me you baked a cake!

**Kubou:** Shouji, that was the only way I was going to get you to come here during your “Rockin’ Shouji Hour” at TME.

**Yokoo:** Y-You lied to me?! B-But we’re bros!

**Hino:** Not this again.

**Yokoo:** ASUKAAAA!

_Shouji dropped to his knees and hugged Asukasei’s legs. Asukasei looked angry, to put it lightly. He did seem a little red at the cheeks, though…_

**Yokoo:** YOU’RETHEONLYONEICANTRUSTANYMORE

**Hino:** Where’s that stupid bear with that motive…?

_Daiki was chuckling to himself. What was that babysitter planning this time…?_

**Umesawa:** The mean ol’ bear may not be here with a motive, but I am!

**Ikuta:** If it isn’t a bear, it’s a rabbit, I guess.

**Umesawa:** But, my motive isn’t for us to hurt each other! It’s for us to come together and be the BEST of friends!

**Ikuta:** With that high-pitched voice, I’d rather-

**Kisaragi:** Kotomi!

_Karen puffed out her cheeks at Kotomi, who became a stuttering, blushing mess. I guess that was her secret weapon against Kotomi, too._

**Umesawa:** We’re gonna play a super fun game… A scavenger hunt!

_No one responded._

**Kubou:** No hard riddles are involved.

**Ikuta:** Oh, thank god.

**Yokoo:** Phew! I was worried there!

_Even Tomohiko wiped some sweat from his brow. Ryouta mumbled something under his breath – he seemed disappointed…_

_Suddenly, Aiko whipped out a bunch of envelopes from the pockets in her jacket._

**Umesawa:** Everyone has their own unique artifact to find! The hints you get are all related to stuff we’ve done here!

**Kubou:** But, that’s not all! There’s rewards and punishments involved in this!

**Umesawa:** If you’re the first one to find your artifact, you get a very _very_ special gift from me!

**Ikuta:** Can’t we pick who we get our reward from? ‘Cuz I’d really like a pair of Karen’s-

**Murasame:** _Cease._

**Umesawa:** But the person who finds their artifact last…or doesn’t even find it at all has to do something _super_ embarrassing!

**Gouryoku:** A-And that would be…?

**Kubou:** Tah-dah!

_Aiko pulled something else from her jacket – it was a surprise how she could even fit_ this _in there. What she showed us…_

_…Was a pink maid outfit. With a short skirt. A very short skirt._

**Umesawa:** The loser has to wear this for _three days!_ Boy or girl!

**Ikuta:** KAREN HAS TO LOSE

**Kisaragi:** I-I don’t want to lose…!

**Murasame:** _Karen is not losing._

**Yokoo:** ASUKA HAS TO LOSE

**Hino:** Except for the fact I _won’t_.

_I was concerned over Kotomi and Shouji’s seeming desire to have Karen and Asukasei lose this very innocent friendship-building activity… Then, I looked over at Sousuke, who hadn’t said a word yet. That’s because he was busy looking at_ me, _rubbing his chin as though he were considering something. When he saw me looking at him, though, he jumped and rubbed the back of his head, smiling as though he were hiding something._

_…_

_…Wait._

**Umesawa:** You guys all have one hour to find your artifact and bring them back here! You can aaaaalways come back sooner, especially if you find yours first!

**Ikuta:** Question.

**Kubou:** Yes, Ikuta?

**Ikuta:** Let’s say _two_ people couldn’t find their artifact.

**Hino:** Oh, please-

**Umesawa:** Then you get two people who have to wear cutie maid dresses!

_Kotomi and Shouji looked at each other. They smirked deviously. A friendship was born in that moment. Asukasei looked on, mildly horrified, while Karen seemed oblivious to what was happening._

**Umesawa:** And now, the Super Duper High School Level Scavenger Hunt…

**Kubou:** …the scavenger hunt to end all scavenger hunt, starts…

**Umesawa & Kubou: **NOW!

_Aiko threw the envelopes with everyone’s clues in the air. We all just let them fall to the floor, scattered, and picked up the ones with our names…except for Kotomi, who picked up Karen’s, who opened it, and read it._

**Kisaragi:** Th-That’s mine, Kotomi…!

**Ikuta:** Woah, oops! I thought that said Kotomi on the front! My bad!

_That was the most ingenuine excuse I ever heard in my life._

**Kisaragi:** Well, since you read it, we could help each other, right?

**Ikuta:** Haha… Yeah… Help…!

_Kotomi wasn’t going to help._

_Aiko jumped off of Daiki’s shoulders, but before she could prance over to Tomohiko, Ryouta grabbed Tomohiko’s hand and started tugging on him._

**Gouryoku:** Eh?

**Someya:** Come on, come on… We gotta find those artifacts.

**Umesawa:** Ehhhhhh?! But Toto was gonna be _my_ search buddy!

**Someya:** I-I want him to search with _me._

_Ryouta was a lot less aggressive, but he was still adamant in what he wanted._

**Umesawa:** Why don’t you go with your sister instead?!

**Someya:** I want to go with Tomohiko…

**Umesawa:** _T-T-Tomohiko?!_ When did _you two_ get so close?! T-Toto… Are you… Are you replacing me?

_Aiko started tearing up. Tomohiko panicked._

**Gouryoku:** N-No, Koko, that’s not the case at all…

**Umesawa:** F-First Kisaragi, n-now Someya… Toto doesn’t like me anymore…

**Gouryoku:** I-I still like you very much, Koko! My feelings for you haven’t changed!

_Tomohiko nervously tried to console an upset Aiko while Ryouta stood towards the side, pouting. He glanced over at Sousuke, who was staring back at him. Ryouta’s eyebrow furrowed… Was he mad? I thought maybe he was coming around, though… Ryouta’s attention immediately turned to Daiki. He strolled over to him and grabbed Daiki’s hand._

**Kubou:** Eh?

**Someya:** If Tomohiko doesn’t want to go with me, I want to go with big bro.

_That struck a nerve. Daiki looked to his left, then to his right before pointing at himself. Ryouta nodded._

**Kubou:** I-I’m big bro?

**Someya:** Yeah. You’re my big bro now! Come on!

_Ryouta started dragging an uncertain, stuttering Daiki away from the anxiously silent crowd. All eyes trailed from him to Sousuke…_

_…who was watching Ryouta with teary eyes and an agape mouth. Kotomi suddenly spoke up._

**Ikuta:** Soshun. Sousuke. You’re with us.

**Murasame:** O-Okay.

_I looked back at Sousuke, who was still shaken from what happened. But, when he locked eyes with me, he attempted to hide away his feelings with a smile…even though it was obvious he was using all his might to fight back the tears._

_Kotomi, Karen, Sousuke, and I all gathered in front of TME and opened our envelopes. I had one eye on Sousuke, who seemed to be descending back within himself after what just transpired… I wanted to assure him that everything was okay, but I didn’t really get it myself. I thought Ryouta was coming around; I thought he was starting to understand Sousuke’s position in all of this. So, why would he go and do that…? To make Sousuke feel like he was replaced?_

_I turned my attention back to my envelope and opened it. The clue read: “The location where big bro fought in the name of love.”_

_…_

_I thought these weren’t supposed to be hard._

**Ikuta:** “Where Ikuta was vanquished in the name of love?” The hell does that mean?

_And then it clicked._

**Murasame:** In Kacy’s! Where the sleepover was! Remember when I completely and utterly defeated you in that pillow fight?

**Ikuta:** Excuse _you_ , I _let_ you win that!

**Murasame:** Oh? So you let Karen’s death go in vain?

**Ikuta:** If it meant my brother got some that night, then s-

**Kisaragi:** Oh! I get it!

_Karen, completely oblivious to what we were saying, suddenly shouted. She had been staring at her envelope this entire time, studying it with a wrinkled forehead. She must’ve figured out her clue._

**Murasame:** What was your clue, Karen?

**Kisaragi:** “The location where Kisaragi fetched the building blocks of friendship.” The friendship bracelets! That means mine’s in High Roller’s!

**Ikuta:** We have to get to High Roller’s right now quick-

**Murasame:** No, because you and I are going to Kacy’s.

**Ikuta:** Stop cockblocking me, Soshun! You’re supposed to be on my side!

_I turned my attention to Sousuke._

**Murasame:** What does yours say, Sousuke?

_I tried to look over his shoulder and read it, but he quickly swiped it away from my sight. He let out a fake laugh._

**Ichino:** Ah, ha… I-I know I have to go to the garden.

**Murasame:** The garden?

**Ichino:** Y-Yeah…

_What happened at the garden that would be a significant enough memory to leave his artifact…? Kotomi had her usual sly smirk on her face, for some reason._

**Ichino:** I can go with Kisaragi to High Roller’s while you two go to Kacy’s…

**Ikuta:** BUT-

**Murasame:** _No buts. Come on._

_I found myself literally dragging Kotomi away, who tried in all her might and power to break free and sabotage Karen’s game for her own depraved fantasies. Not on my watch._

_When we arrived at Kacy’s, Kotomi was pouty and angry, mostly because her chances of seeing Karen in a maid outfit were utterly destroyed. By me. We spent a good five, ten, fifteen minutes looking for our artifacts… The problem was, we didn’t really know what we were looking for. We knew they had to be somewhere around there, though… But, where?_

_As Kotomi started throwing the pillows off couches, I let my mind wander. And, of course, my mind wasn’t very kind to me, per usual: the first thing that crossed it was Kotomi’s secret. I did have a chance now to confront her, but should I? Should I cut into what’s supposed to be a fun activity to ask her about her meeting with Kiriko? A meeting that discussed murder?_

_…_

_I couldn’t let it go, I knew that. It’s one thing it was Kiriko she and her brothers discussed this with, who later turned up to murder someone. But…the fact that Kotomi explicitly told her brothers to not say anything… That bothered me more than anything. I had to confront her about it._

_Before I could say something, however, Kotomi shouted at me._

**Ikuta:** Hey! I think I found something!

_I jogged over to her while she pulled something out from under the couch… Two somethings, in fact. They were…_

_…Dolls. But, not just any dolls. They were plush versions of us. Both were holding a card that said, “Congratulations! You found me!”_

**Murasame:** Aww. These are cute!

**Ikuta:** Ryouta didn’t make these, though… The stitching’s different. Must’ve been the bunny.

_Kotomi handed me mine. It was a bit shorter than, say, my forearm, but I could comfortably hold it by the waist within my hand. It had cute black button eyes and its massive head flopped to and fro._

**Ikuta:** I wanted pics.

**Murasame:** _Stop that._

_We had time to kill, so we decided to just stick around Kacy’s until the time was almost up. Kotomi didn’t care to get anything from Aiko, and I didn’t mind letting someone else win the grand prize. Besides…despite the good feelings the dolls gave us, I still had something important to do._

**Murasame:** Kotomi… I wanted to talk to you about something.

**Ikuta:** Shoot.

_How do I even bring this up? How do I ease this in without conflict?_

**Murasame:** I… I heard something. Something that…kind of bothers me.

_Concerned washed over her face._

**Ikuta:** What’s wrong? Did something happen?

**Murasame:** I… I heard you and…your brothers…had a meeting with Kiriko. Before the sleepover.

_Her expression turned grave._

**Ikuta:** Who told you that?

**Murasame:** I didn’t-

**Ikuta:** It couldn’t have been Ryouta. It was Sousuke, wasn’t it? Damned boy flaps his lips the minute he gets comfortable…

_Kotomi started mumbling under her breath. I cut in._

**Murasame:** Sousuke didn’t tell me, Kotomi. But, that’s not what matters right now! What matters is-

**Ikuta:** What matters is that you need to shut up, right now.

_She suddenly turned very aggressive. She knew exactly what I was talking about… Why was she trying to avoid it so much…?_

**Murasame:** I-I’m not going to, Kotomi.

**Ikuta:** You should-

**Murasame:** No! Kotomi, I can’t ignore something like this. I can’t ignore the fact that you had a meeting with someone who proposed murder, who then later _murdered_ someone, and you didn’t tell me about it!

**Ikuta:** Oh, what, am I supposed to tell you everything now? What are you, my keeper? Fine: somedays, I don’t brush my teeth. Hell, I only shave my legs when Sousuke tells me to, and even then, I don’t! Is that what you want me to say?!

_Why does she keep bouncing around the subject…?!_

**Murasame:** Shaving your legs and committing _murder_ are two different things, Kotomi!

**Ikuta:** You’re acting like _I’m_ the one who committed a murder!

**Murasame:** No, but you had a discussion with someone who _did!_

**Ikuta:** And, what, you think me telling you about it would’ve stopped anything? What would you have done, tied her down?

**Murasame:** I don’t know! But this is still something you should’ve told me, Kotomi!

**Ikuta:** Oh, get bent, Soshun!

_I didn’t realize our voices were gradually raising. It didn’t matter anyway – these walls were soundproof and we were the only ones in here. I couldn’t contain how frustrated I was getting with her, anyway._

**Murasame:** We shouldn’t keep secrets from each other, Kotomi. This is a _bad situation_ , and we’re this group’s leaders.

_Kotomi spat._

**Ikuta:** Tch, leaders… Because a real leader like you lets four of us die, right-

_…_

**Ikuta:** …

_…_

**Ikuta:** S-Soshun… Soshun, I-I’m so sorry-

**Murasame:** You know what? Forget it. Keep your secrets. I don’t care.

**Ikuta:** No, Soshun, I-I didn’t mean-

**???:** A-Are you two arguing…?

_We looked besides us to find Karen, who was holding her own doll in her hands. She looked like she was about to cry._

**Kisaragi:** P-Please don’t fight… W-We’re supposed to be having fun…

**Ikuta:** Karen…

_I smiled at Karen._

**Murasame:** Don’t worry. Everything’s fine. I was just leaving.

**Ikuta:** W-Wait-

**Murasame:** Bye, Karen.

_Without even acknowledging Kotomi’s plea, I scurried out of Kacy’s. I looked back for a second to read Karen’s expression, which was filled with worry. I’m sorry to worry you, Karen._

_I’m not a very good leader, am I?_

_It wasn’t until I was to the fountain that I realized Karen wasn’t with Sousuke. I wondered if he went ahead to the food court…until I saw him coming down the new concourse, where the candy shop and computer store were. I thought his doll was in the garden? He was looking down at his doll with a huge smile on his face, like a child who just got a new toy. I was glad someone was having fun, at least… When he saw me, his eyes lit up._

**Ichino:** Soshun! Soshun!

**Murasame:** Sousuke…

_I wanted to sound more excited, I really did. But just uttering his name was tiring enough. When he finally got up to me, he held out his doll as though it were his pride and joy._

**Ichino:** You got yours too…! Aren’t they cute? They look just like us…!

**Murasame:** Y-Yeah…

**Ichino:** Yours especially… The hair’s right on it and everything! It’s like you’re carrying around a mini-you!

_Suddenly, he pressed his doll’s face against my own doll’s face._

**Ichino:** Haha! Look! They’re kissing! Isn’t that cute?

_I felt my heart rise to my throat. I didn’t think he realized how…suggestive that was, though. He seemed so happy about the doll… It was like the problem with Ryouta earlier didn’t exist, and Sousuke was back to recovering. Too bad I couldn’t enjoy it as much as I wanted…_

**Ichino:** Is everything okay, Soshun?

_I snapped out of my trance and glanced up at Sousuke. I didn’t even realize he was giving me a concerned look._

**Murasame:** Yeah…

_Sousuke stared at me for a moment. Then, he had his doll’s hand reach out and touch my doll’s hand._

**Ichino:** You shouldn’t worry so much… Worrying causes wrinkles.

_He flashed a warm smile. I tried my best to smile back._

_We headed back to the food court, where some others already were. Aiko was throwing Tomohiko’s doll on the air with her own. Ryouta was on the floor near one of the tables, examining his as though it were some odd specimen, while Daiki was standing beside him, pulling some things out of a bag._

_…_

_There…weren’t that many of us left, were there?_

**Umesawa:** Ah! Ah! Big bro and big bro-in-law are here!

_Aiko caught her’s and Tomohiko’s dolls in the air and skipped up to us._

**Umesawa:** Yay! You guys don’t lose! Too bad, though – you didn’t win first place!

**Murasame:** Who did?

**Umesawa:** Toto did! Yay Toto!

**Murasame:** Koko… Did you tell Gouryoku where his doll was?

_Aiko pouted her lip. Then, she got on her tip-toes and whispered in my ear._

**Umesawa:** That’s because the first place prize is veeeeeery special, and I want Toto to have it!

**Murasame:** So it was rigged from the start.

**Umesawa:** Shhh!!

_Aiko put her finger to her lip, shushing me. Her motions were very exaggerated… They made me chuckle. But, that smile eventually faded away when I saw a familiar red head coming this way with Karen at tow. I refused to acknowledge her. Childish, I knew…_

_Of course, they had to stop right besides us. I knew Kotomi was looking at me, probably pleadingly… But, I kept my eyes cast forward._

**Ikuta:** Soshun…

_I didn’t respond. Sousuke nudged me._

**Ichino:** Did…something happen between you two?

_Great. My childish antics were getting Sousuke involved…_

**Umesawa:** Waaah? D-Did… Did you two get into a fight?!

_Of course, Aiko had to exclaim that. Everyone’s attention, then, turned to the two of us._

**Umesawa:** Y-You can’t fight! This was supposed to be fun!

_Aiko had tears welling in her eyes. Daiki and Tomohiko looked on in concern while Ryouta’s attention was strictly on Kotomi. Even Karen, who was the first to witness us scuffle like this, still had a concerned look about her, tightly hugging her doll as though she were afraid to let it go…_

_I just smiled at everyone._

**Murasame:** Don’t worry about it, guys. Nothing happened.

**Umesawa:** A-Are you sure…?

**Murasame:** Yep.

_Attention turned to Kotomi. She stuttered a bit._

**Ikuta:** R-Right… Nothing…

_No one looked convinced. In fact, they all seemed a bit upset that we weren’t saying what really happened. Especially Sousuke and Ryouta. But…they all dropped it. There was no point in lingering, they probably figured. Here Kotomi and I have been trying to bring everyone together, and now we can’t even keep_ ourselves _together in front of them-_

**Kubou:** L-Look! Shouji and Hino are back!

_Most likely to change the subject, Daiki brought everyone’s eyes towards Shouji and Asukasei, the last ones to arrive. Shouji seemed to be floating, to say the least – he had his doll and there seemed to be a skip in his step. Asukasei, on the other hand, seemed downright furious, and I could probably guess why. He was empty-handed._

**Umesawa:** Oooooh? Hino couldn’t find his doll, mayhaps?

_Asukasei just grunted._

**Umesawa:** What happened to being super smart, super cool Hino who could do anything?

**Hino:** Oh, shut it. I looked where the clue said it would be, but it wasn’t there.

_Shouji had a huge smirk on his face. One only the most triumphant of victors give._

**Umesawa:** Ehhh? But, I’m preeeetty sure we left yours exactly-

**Kubou:** Oh! Well, won’t you look at that!

_Daiki suddenly dug through the bag he had and…pulled out Asukasei’s doll._

**Kubou:** It seems I had forgotten to hide Hino’s doll! How so very clumsy of me!

**Umesawa:** B-But, I could’ve sworn I watched you hide that, Kubou!

**Kubou:** I guess you imagined that, Umesawa! Oh, well!

**Hino:** Th-That’s not fair! I demand a redo!

**Kubou:** Whoops! Forgot to mention! There’s no redos!

**Hino:** Y-You can’t do that! How is this supposed to be fair to me if you didn’t even hide my doll?!

**Kubou:** Haha!

_Daiki just let out a hearty laugh. That crafty man. Shouji staggered over to Daiki, grabbing his shoulders._

**Yokoo:** Y-You really are my bro…

**Kubou:** Anything for a bro, bro.

**Yokoo:** B-Bro…

_Shouji looked like he was about to cry tears of pure joy. Asukasei, on the other hand, looked like a frightened animal._

**Umesawa:** I guess that means Hino’s the loser of the scavenger hunt!

**Hino:** N-Now, wait a minute-!

**Umesawa:** That means…

_Aiko pulled out the maid dress from within her jacket and held it up to Asukasei. Heh._

**Hino:** No. No. No. No. Not in a million years. I’d rather kill myself.

**Yokoo:** YOU LOST MAN YOU GOTTA!

**Hino:** No. No. No. _No._

**Gouryoku:** It’s just something you have to do now, Hino. Man’s honor, right, Yokoo?

**Yokoo:** YEAH, MAN’S HONOR!

_I could’ve sworn I saw steam bellowing out of Shouji’s nose. Asukasei grinded his teeth…then swiped the dress from Aiko’s hands._

**Hino:** _I hope all your deaths are painful and slow._

_Then, he trudged off, dragging his feet down the concourse. The absolute madman – he was going to do it! Asukasei was going to prance around this mall for three days in a short maid dress._

_Karma sucks, huh?_

**Umesawa:** And nooooow, that leaves the first place prize! The first person who got their doll before anyone else…was Toto! Yay! You go, Toto! You’re so cool!

**Gouryoku:** I-I’m not exactly sure if I’m in a good position to take this since you-

**Umesawa:** Shh! That doesn’t matter! What matters is now you’re going to get a very special prize! Yay!

_Daiki started snickering. I couldn’t tell anymore if this scavenger hunt was really a team-building exercise or if it was all a part of some bigger diabolical plan with how these two were acting. That answer was quickly brought as Aiko dug into her jacket – how was she managing to fit these things in her tiny little bunny jacket? – and pulled out…_

_…A small, lacey pair of bloomers. They reminded me of something that would go on a porcelain doll – however, these were much bigger than a doll’s._

**Umesawa:** Tah-dah!

_She handed them to Tomohiko, who held them up by pinching both ends of it with his massive fingers. He did blush per usual Tomohiko, but he seemed more confused than anything else. Hell, we were all confused…except for Daiki, who just kept laughing._

**Gouryoku:** I…don’t believe I understand, Koko.

**Umesawa:** You silly! That’s a pair of my underwear!

_Within seconds, Gouryoku’s face flushed to such a deep red, I could’ve sworn he was going to pop. He started sputtering out syllables, but nothing he could say fashioned out into any sort of coherent sentence. In fact, the embarrassment that swelled inside of him was so great…_

_…he passed out, landing on the floor with a loud THUD!_

**Umesawa:** T-Toto?!

**Yokoo:** Holy fuck! Gouryoku _died!_

_Kotomi dropped to the ground as well, but that was because she was laughing so hard, her gut couldn’t take it. Sousuke soon joined her, laughing so hard that he started crying himself. Off in the distance, next to a hysterical Daiki, Ryouta was chuckling to himself as well. Even I couldn’t contain myself. The only one who wasn’t nearly as amused was Karen, who took what Shouji said to heart._

**Kisaragi:** M-Mr. Gouryoku! Oh, dear… Wh-What if he is dead?!

**Ikuta:** He’s…not…oh god!

_Kotomi could barely contain herself. None of us could – a frightened Karen just looked on at all of us, who were all muddled with laughter. Only Aiko shared her same concern, as she was trying to shake Tomohiko awake._

**Umesawa:** Oh no… Oh no! I murdered Toto! I killed him! I’m such a terrible friend!

_Daiki finally was able to stop laughing enough to say a coherent sentence._

**Kubou:** D-Don’t worry… I-I’m sure he…snrk…he just needs some rest…

**Kisaragi:** R-Really? Then, we should take him to his room, stat!

**Yokoo:** G-Good luck…trying to carry h-

_Suddenly, Karen grabbed both of Tomohiko’s ankles and hoisted them over her shoulders. She started to drag him effortlessly down the food court, not a single sweat beading on her forehead, not a single strain of her brow, not a single grunt in frustration._

_We all immediately shut up and stared in utter awe._

**Umesawa:** H-Hey! You can’t take Toto from me, Kisaragi!

_Karen stopped in her tracks._

**Kisaragi:** I-I’m not, I’m taking him to his room…

**Umesawa:** I can do that! I can do that better than you! Watch!

_Aiko took Tomohiko’s ankles away from Karen and attempted to drag him herself…which led to her losing her grip on Tomohiko and falling flat on her face._

**Kisaragi:** M-Ms. Umesawa…!

**Umesawa:** Please. Just leave me here.

_I heard Ryouta choke out a laugh. Another laugh pervaded the room, louder and more chilling than anyone else’s._

**???:** Oh boy, aren’t you guys just the funniest!

_Monokuma._

_We all turned to the podium, where Monokuma had suddenly appeared. He had his own dolls with him, too – dolls of Suzuko and Tsubasa sat at each side of him while he held dolls of Kiriko and Tarou in his paws._

**Monokuma:** You know, these two just haaaaaated each other, yet they were more alike than they ever, _ever_ realized! I mean, for one, they both murdered someone! Isn’t that just the best sort of bonding experience?

_No one said a word._

**Monokuma:** I remember my first venture murdering someone… Ah… It was like it was just yesterday… Granted, _I_ wasn’t the one who murdered her, but, ya know!

**Ikuta:** What do you want, bear?

**Monokuma:** What do I want? Weeeell… I noticed you guys were having a super duper fun time… And, once again, you forgot to invite _me!_ You didn’t even bother to _try_ and make a doll for me, either… Oh, boo hoo!

_Monokuma started crying crocodile tears._

**Kubou:** I-I mean, to be fair, you _are_ already a doll…

**Monokuma:** That doesn’t mean I don’t still get lonely at night! I swear, you kids are so insensitive! I should punish you for being so insensitive! Luckily, I already have a greeeeat idea…

_My blood ran cold._

**Murasame:** Wh-What would that be…?

**Monokuma:** Well, another motive, of course!

_Another motive for murder. He came here today, right now, while we were all gathered here, enjoying what little we had left, ignoring our problems, forgetting they existed for even a split second…_

_…to propose to us another proposition. Another reason to murder one another. And these motives…_

_…haven’t failed yet._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and now we have a class trial for Tomohiko Gour- wait.  
> the alternative title for this part is "Kotomi Done Fucks Up", cuz damn girl.  
> now we're at the part that i have been waiting to write for Several Hundred Years now. good god am i excited. i am so excited. i am so excited to die.  
> as stated, motive might be split into two parts just because there's SO much to fit in; however, since i've been feeling better about making these parts stupid long, it might just end up being one (especially since i can't think of a place that would be a good spot to split it). So! Yay! Fun! Death! have fun friends  
> \---  
> i'm also gonna take this chance to advertise some fics i have read and love these past few days. first is my friend laney's [tomotarou fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10203290) \- yes you heard that right tomohiko/tarou yes i know. it's a cute ship okay. adorable. i love it  
> another is [an ndrv3 fic called "ordinary days"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9342428) where the ndrv3 kids are attending hope's peak academy. this fic simultaneously saved my life and gave me depression. it's the birthing place of my new favorite line: Who Even Is He (Soshun Murasame)?


	25. Chapter 3: School Life Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, i was originally gonna go ahead and bash the two motive parts into one, but then i remembered i like torturing you guys! so, you're gonna have to wait another part to see who dies! kukuku. also, there's just so much i needed to put into this motive (as you'll come to see), i didn't want you guys to be forced to read over 10,000 words in one go. plus, it'll be kinda fun to see what you guys think now that you know what the motive is before the murders happen. so, here's the motive reveal!

**Chapter 3: Passion’s Blooming Sorrow! The Ultimate Battle of Reverence and Redemption!**

**Part 4 of Mall Life (Motive Part 1)**

**Monokuma:** If two Monokumas were on the moon and one killed the other with a rock, would that be fucked up or what?

**Yokoo:** Totally fucked up, man!

_About half an hour passed since Monokuma announced he was giving us a new motive. In that time, Tomohiko eventually rose from the dead and Karen and Daiki brought all of us lunch, even the bear. We were all just waiting on one person to return._

**Umesawa:** Where the _heck_ is that stinky Hino?!

**Kubou:** Maybe he doesn’t know how the garter belts work?

**Yokoo:** THERE WERE GARTER BELTS ON THAT THING?

_The ones who had yet to say a word since Monokuma’s announcement…were Kotomi and I. We stayed at opposite sides of the group, not a single noise uttered out of us. Even Ryouta, who ended up staying with her, was mumbling something all the while, holding the Suzuko doll Monokuma brought along with his own. Kotomi, occasionally, looked at me pleadingly, regretful. But… I wasn’t in the mood to talk to her._

_Sousuke nudged me._

**Ichino:** Are you sure nothing happened between you and Kotomi…?

_I didn’t say anything._

**Ichino:** Sometimes she’s a bit…careless with her words. Don’t let it get to you too much, Soshun…

_Sousuke spent this time trying to comfort me, even going as far as holding my hand under the table we seated ourselves at. He didn’t need to be worrying about me… I was just being a child. Before I could reply, though, something caught my attention from the corner of my eye. More specifically, a certain someone in a very pink, very short maid dress. Daiki was right – there were garter belts. In fact, there was more garter belt than actual skirt. Kotomi shot soda out of her nose as a result of an irrepressible laughter._

**Yokoo:** ASUKA-

**Hino:** _Say anything and I will kill you._

_Finally here was Asukasei in his…interesting outfit, his face as red as a beet. He had on a frilly headband with a frilly apron… Big, poofy sleeves… Even heels._ High _heels._

_Heh._

**Monokuma:** Oh ho ho, look what we have here! I didn’t realize we had a super cute Ultimate Maid in the student council! Ohhh, you’re like everything I’ve ever _dreamed_ to be! It makes me so blood _thirsty_! Upupu!

**Hino:** _Rot in hell, you off-brand Make-a-Bear._

**Umesawa:** Oh ho ho, aren’t you supposed to address all of us as _master~?_

**Hino:** _If someone kills her, I will give you my first born child._

**Murasame:** …Heheh…

**Hino:** _I will give up my entire life savings for his death especially._

_While Asukasei was distracted by the barrage of laughter and humiliation, he didn’t realize that Shouji had literally slid across the floor with a camera – who knows where he got that – snickering, aimed it under his skirt, and-_

_That’s when Asukasei jabbed his heel into Shouji’s face._

**Yokoo:** Ow, ow ow ow! That’s my face!

**Hino:** _I swear to fucking God, Yokoo._

**Ikuta:** You know, some men like it when a little twink maid steps on them like that.

**Hino:** _I hope this mall burns to the ground with all of you in it._

**Monokuma:** Hey, hey! This is all fun and games now, but we have to get back to what’s second most important!

**Kisaragi:** What’s first most important…?

**Monokuma:** Hino upskirt shots!

**Kisaragi:** Th-That doesn’t sound very consensual…

**Yokoo:** Asuka doesn’t mind! Right, buddy?

_Asukasei just grumbled and dug his heel deeper into Shouji’s face._

**Monokuma:** Now that we’re all here… It’s time for the very special motive reveal!

**Gouryoku:** Why signify this one as “very special”?

**Monokuma:** Because this one hits right at home for me! Now… Catch!

_Monokuma reached behind his back and suddenly threw several envelopes into the air. Another secrets motive…? They all had our names on them, just like the last ones, but there was something else – below our names were the words “NG+ Codes”._

**Kubou:** NG+ Codes…?

**Monokuma:** Yep! They’re sort of like regular NG Codes, but since I can’t pull a Nonary Game and strap a poison-injecting bracelet on you, we’re going with something a liiiiittle different!

_I had no clue what he was saying, but I could already hear people ripping open their envelopes. Before I said anything, though, Monokuma of all bears was the one to stop us._

**Monokuma:** Now wait a minute, wait a minute! You gotta be extra careful, now!

**Someya:** And why’s that…?

**Monokuma:** Because the minute you open your envelope, you’re bound to your code for an entire week! And I need a chance to explain how this works before you all go bonkers and whatnot!

_Monokuma suddenly turned his attention to me._

**Monokuma:** Mr. President, if you’d please?

**Murasame:** I-I thought you told us to wait…?

**Monokuma:** I have to use _someone_ as an example, don’t I?

_Thanks, Monokuma. But, better me than anyone else. I ripped open my envelope and pulled out a card._

**Monokuma:** Can you _please_ read it out loud?

**Murasame:** “Soshun Murasame is forbidden from making any motivational speeches. If he does, he must kill someone. If he doesn’t kill anyone within a ten minute time frame, all four of his cats will die-“ Oh, why did you threaten my cats?!

**Monokuma:** Dogs are better than cats, anyway~!

**Murasame:** _Take that back you off-brand Make-a-Bear._

**Hino:** _Don’t steal my insults._

**Gouryoku:** So… These are…?

**Monokuma:** It’s like one big game! You each have your own action, whether it be forbidden or something you’re forced to do. If you’re forbidden from doing it and you do it… OR, if you are forced to do it yet you don’t… You’re required to kill someone! Well…

**Kisaragi:** Well…?

**Monokuma:** You don’t _have_ to kill someone… That’s what the time frame is for! It’s all up to you. But, there is a consequence for _not_ killing someone within your time frame, however…

**Kubou:** In Murasame’s case, his cats all die…

**Monokuma:** Yeppers! You all have someone important in your lives, right? Well, those people’s lives are on the line when _you_ fuck up and decide not to fix it by killing one of your dearest council members here!

**Kisaragi:** What…?

_Karen went pale._

**Monokuma:** Oh, but of course – I didn’t forget the fact that some of you have important people _here in the killing game as well!_

_Kotomi grabbed Ryouta’s shoulders. Sousuke clenched his teeth._

**Monokuma:** Long story short: an NG+ Code is this. You must do or are forbidden to do X action. If you break this, you must kill someone! If you don’t, Y person will die! The good news for you kiddos is this motive only lasts a week!

**Umesawa:** Th-Thank goodness…

**Monokuma:** Buuuut, if I had to judge all you kiddos impulse control, I’d say one of you will be dead by tomorrow! Maybe the day after! And maybe…even two of you! Bwahahaha!

_Monokuma let out his bone-chilling laugh._

**Yokoo:** Y-You said we’re bound to our codes the minute we read them, right…?

**Monokuma:** Yeppers!

**Yokoo:** Th-Then if we never open them, we don’t have to worry about this…! Right?

**Monokuma:** Upupu… Like I’d let you all get off that easy! No, if you don’t read your card within the next half hour, I’ll enact a very special punishment on you _myself_!

_Shouji immediately ripped open his envelope and read his card._

**Monokuma:** Upu… You kiddos may be kinda loose in the head, but you sure are all obedient! I guess that’s what you can expect of such a wonderful, darling student council, though, hm? Or should I say… Students of _despair_ council! Bwahaha! Oh boy, I-

**Ikuta:** Oh, _shut up!_

_Kotomi spoke up over Monokuma’s mindless banter._

**Monokuma:** Hey, hey! It’s not polite to interrupt your headmaster, fire crotch!

**Ikuta:** I don’t give a shit! I’m sick and tired of your damned voice!

**Someya:** S-Sis…?

_Kotomi suddenly pulled away from Ryouta and stomped towards Monokuma. Ryouta tried to reach out and stop her, but to no avail. Karen immediately went to my side and grabbed my sleeve._

**Ikuta:** But, most importantly, I’m sick and tired of this game, and I’m sick and tired of _you!_

**Monokuma:** H-Hey! You stay away, now! You hear me?!

**Ichino:** Hey! Kotomi!

_Kotomi ignored Sousuke, her brow furrowed. No, instead of listening, she kicked Monokuma to the ground and stomped on his stomach._

**Monokuma:** Ow, ow ow! Violence against- the headmaster- ow!- is strictly-

**Ikuta:** Blah blah blah, I don’t give a shit!

**Kisaragi:** K-Kotomi, please!

**Kubou:** This isn’t a smart idea at all, Ikuta!

**Ikuta:** I don’t _care!_ I’m tired of this!

_She dug her foot deeper into Monokuma’s stomach, ignoring everyone’s pleas to stop._

**Ikuta:** How do you like _that_ , huh? You piece of shit!

_At first, Monokuma was struggling against her foot, scolding her and warning her to stop. Then, he went limp, wordless, silent. I had a bad feeling-_

**Kisaragi:** S-Soshun…

_Karen tugged on my sleeve and pointed at the fountain far down the concourse. Though it was some ways away, I could see it move – its stomach opened up, revealing something within it. What was that? Then, I realized:_

_Whatever what was in the Monokuma fountain’s stomach was aimed straight at Kotomi. And, eventually, it shot out._

**Murasame:** KOTOMI!

_Without thinking, I lunged at Kotomi. She turned her attention away from Monokuma long enough to look behind her and see something large heading straight her way. She froze, but it didn’t matter; as the food court was filled with gasps and screams, I tackled her to the ground seconds before the projectile could hit. It was a giant spear, larger than any spear on any statue, with a point sharp enough to slice through glass. And that’s what it did: it sliced through the glass wall in the back of the food court. It went in a few inches before stopping… But, the spear was so long, the end of it reached Monokuma’s podium._

_Luckily, neither of us were hurt, possibly aside from some bruises we may have gotten from falling on the ground so hard. Kotomi was shaking like a leaf, her eyes wide and her teeth chattering. She turned her head to me – I could tell she was trying to fight back tears._

**Ikuta:** Th-Thanks… Soshun…

_Karen shouted both of our names but, before she could reach us, Sousuke marched up to Kotomi and grabbed her arm, pulling her onto her feet._

**Ikuta:** Ow, ow-!

**Ichino:** What the actual _fuck_ was that, Kotomi?!

_Sousuke grabbed Kotomi’s shoulders and shook her._

**Ikuta:** I-I’m sorry-

**Ichino:** You _know_ better than that! You know that’s against the rules! So why did you do it?!

**Ikuta:** I-I…

**Ichino:** What the hell are we supposed to do if we lost you, huh?! What the hell am I supposed to do without my little sister?!

**Ikuta:** I-I’m sorry, Sousuke…

_Kotomi sniffed, tears starting to spill over her cheeks. Sousuke hesitated for a moment, then hugged her._

**Ichino:** Don’t pull that crap again, okay?

_Kotomi just nodded. Karen helped me back onto my feet as I glanced over at Ryouta, who looked incredibly shaken himself. But…he seemed to be watching those two with something else on his mind. No…he seemed to be watching Sousuke._

_Suddenly, the once motionless Monokuma hopped back onto his feet. Aiko yelped, making everyone jump._

**Monokuma:** Grrr… Now I’m _really_ angry! First it was the snake, now fire crotch… I swear, the third time someone tries to threaten me again, _I won’t let them off so easy!_

**Murasame:** I-I promise no one else will threaten you like that, Monokuma.

**Monokuma:** _You better!_ I swear, you need to take more control of your unruly council, Murasame!

_I know._

**Monokuma:** Because of that, you _all_ must read your cards in the next _five seconds_ , or else I won’t _miss this time!_

_Almost in a unified symphony, everyone tore open their envelopes and read their cards. Monokuma chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, seeming content._

**Monokuma:** Upu… You’re all so very obedient when you’re not being disobedient!

_Everyone’s reactions seemed to be…mixed. Kotomi seemed confused, one eyebrow raised with a pouting lip. Others showed no real reaction, like Tomohiko, while others seemed to grow gravely pale, like Ryouta and Daiki. But, the one person whose reaction really captured my attention…_

_…was Karen, who stared at her card in sheer terror as she quivered in her shoes._

**Murasame:** Karen? Are you okay?

_She didn’t respond. She just continued to stare at her card, her eyes bulging._

**Ikuta:** K-Karen…?

_Suddenly, Karen started shouting._

**Kisaragi:** I-I apologize! I must leave! Right now!

_Suddenly, she darted down the concourse without another word, not looking any of us in the eye._

**Murasame & Ikuta: **Karen!

_We shouted her name, but she didn’t stop. So, we chased after her, Monokuma’s chilling laugh, though fading, following us the entire way. We found ourselves following her all the way to Kacy’s… But, before we could catch her, she had slipped into her room and slammed the door shut. Kotomi tried her doorknob, but it didn’t work, of course. Then, she started banging on her door._

**Ikuta:** Karen! Karen, come on!

**Murasame:** What’s wrong? What did your card say?!

_Kotomi started pressing her doorbell again and again. Eventually, Karen’s door inched open, and we could see her green hair reflecting the light that seeped into her room. However, that’s all we could see – the back of her head. She had her face turned away from us. She spoke out to us, but her voice was a trembling whisper._

**Kisaragi:** P-Please leave…

**Murasame:** Karen, please… What did your card say?

**Ikuta:** Was it really that bad?

_Karen let out a pitiful whine._

**Kisaragi:** I-I… I can’t…look anyone in the eye…or…or…my mother…

_Kotomi and I looked at each other. We nodded._

**Murasame:** Do you feel safer staying in there, Karen?

_Karen nodded._

**Kisaragi:** I-I’m sorry…

**Ikuta:** Don’t be sorry, sweetie. Just stay there, alright?

**Murasame:** We’ll bring you your meals and everything you need. When your doorbell rings three times, it’s us, okay?

_Karen nodded once more. This time, though, we could hear her trying to fight back her sobs._

**Ikuta:** It’s only going to be a week… Don’t worry! Everything will be a-okay. This week will fly by fast, then you’ll never have to worry about this again. Okay?

_Karen let out a small noise before shutting the door on us. She probably didn’t want to risk anything longer than needed…_

_It was then I realized I was alone with Kotomi. We had left everyone else back in the food court – we didn’t even stick around long enough to see what everyone else’s NG+ Codes were. I looked at Kotomi, who seemed like she wanted to say something to me… The silence was awkward, to say the least._

**Murasame:** …What’s your NG+ Code?

**Ikuta:** …I can’t shoot a gun.

**Murasame:** That’s…easy.

_A lot easier than having to keep yourself isolated from everyone…_

**Ikuta:** …Soshun.

**Murasame:** Mm?

**Ikuta:** I-I’m sorry.

_I didn’t respond._

**Ikuta:** I said something absolutely terrible to you…and you still saved my life.

**Murasame:** I wasn’t just going to let you die…

**Ikuta:** B-But you could’ve. You didn’t even think twice about saving me. And all I’ve done is rag on you…

**Murasame:** …It’s fine.

**Ikuta:** No, it’s not. That’s… That’s why I’m going to tell you why. Why I didn’t…

_Kotomi clenched her teeth and scratched her neck._

**Ikuta:** When… When Kiriko brought up her plan… We each take out two people… I-I considered it.

**Murasame:** …What?

**Ikuta:** I…considered her plan. B-But… Y-You know, I was friends with Kashiki, friends with Kubou, Yokoo’s pretty cool… But I thought about you and Karen. A-And, really, I’ve never had friends like you two, you know?

_Karen and I…were the reason Kotomi went against it?_

**Ikuta:** I’m…scared, Soshun. I’m scared of losing Sousuke and Ryouta in this stupid thing. B-But… I couldn’t go as far as to hurt you and Karen.

**Murasame:** So… Why not say anything…?

**Ikuta:** I was disgusted with myself. That I even considered it. I just wanted to forget that it happened, that I…

**Murasame:** …Kotomi. It doesn’t matter that you considered it – I’m sure anyone in your position would’ve. What matters is you didn’t go along with it.

_Kotomi didn’t respond to that._

**Murasame:** Besides… I shouldn’t have been so pushy about it.

**Ikuta:** You had every right to be. I was being a dickhead about it, anyway.

_We both chuckled at that._

**Ikuta:** …I…I promise I won’t hide anything else from you, Soshun.

_I couldn’t promise the same. I could feel the hypocrisy running through my veins._

**Ikuta:** Like you said… We’re the prez and VP, right? We gotta stick together.

**Murasame:** …Mm.

**Ikuta:** …I…didn’t mean what I said, Soshun. You…know that, right?

_…_

**Murasame:** Y-Yeah. I do.

_Kotomi grinned her signature toothy smile. I grinned back a little more lively than before, but…it was still a little hard._

_\---_

_Two days of the mall life of NG+ Codes passed and it was…odd, to say the least. Some NG+ Codes were much subtler, as not much had changed in the person’s actions – Daiki and Sousuke, as examples, didn’t seem to have much change in their usual lifestyle. Others, however…_

**Gouryoku:** GOOD MORNING, KOKO!

**Umesawa:** Ow, ow, ow! Toto, your voice is too loud!

**Gouryoku:** I APOLOGIZE FOR TROUBLING YOU!

_…were much more obvious in what their NG+ Codes were than not. Tomohiko’s was probably the most obvious to guess – he had to yell everything he said. I’m not sure if that included at the very top of his lungs, but it sure seemed like he was doing that. Tomohiko wasn’t the only one with an incredibly obvious NG+ Code, however._

**???:** …Excuse me.

**Murasame:** Eh?

_I heard a very faint voice mumbling behind me as I poured some drinks for Karen and I at MacDoodles. I turned my head to see Shouji standing there, cup in hand._

**Yokoo:** May I please get my drink, Murasame?

_Supposedly, Shouji’s NG+ Code was being the complete opposite of himself. I never thought I would ever hear Shouji say the words “please” and “thank you” in such a miniscule mouse voice in my life, but Monokuma managed to achieve the impossible. But, that wasn’t the most disturbing NG+ Code to date._

**Hino:** Yokoo.

**Yokoo:** What do you need, Hino?

**Hino:** You forgot your straw…you…handsome…individual.

_Asukasei, in his maid outfit and all, was forced to compliment everyone when speaking to them. Quite frankly, I was surprised he didn’t isolate himself like Karen did. Actually, I wished he did._

**Hino:** Good morning to you, Murasame, you…wonderful…leader.

**Murasame:** _Please_ , Hino. Insult me once. It’ll be our dirty little secret.

**Hino:** I’m afraid I can’t do that…you…marvelous…person.

_You could tell Asukasei was holding back bile every time he complimented someone, especially me. Let’s just say it’s been a very long two days._

_The most noticeable change, however, was the most subtle – in Ryouta, in fact. He seemed to be sluggish as of late, dragging his feet when he did move around, which was rare. He spent most of his time either in his room or sitting at one of the tables, staring off into space. Kotomi was on him almost every moment in the day… So much so, she asked me to be the one to tend to Karen. Something in her seemed anxious, incredibly worried._

**Ikuta:** Come on, little man… Just take one sip. For me, okay?

_They were at a table, Kotomi holding out a Styrofoam cup to him. Ryouta just stared at it, wrinkling his nose._

**Ikuta:** It’s just water… I know you’re thirsty.

**Someya:** …But…

**Ikuta:** Please? Just one sip? That’s all.

_Ryouta grinded his teeth for a second before taking the cup in both his hands. He took a quick sip, and, almost immediately after, held his hand over his mouth as though he were about to puke. Kotomi rubbed his back._

**Ikuta:** Shh, shh, there, there…

_This had been going on for about a day now...and I still had no clue what was going on with him. In fact, I hadn’t seen him eat much since the motives were brought up… Was his NG+ Code something drastic, like he wasn’t allowed to eat? Drink?_

_I had two cups in my hand, one reserved to Karen, but I was taking it to her more out of sheer altruism… I thought, before taking Karen her drink, I’d ask Kotomi about Ryouta. What he was going through…didn’t seem healthy. And everyone noticed – when Kotomi couldn’t be at Ryouta’s side, Tomohiko was. Even Aiko seemed to watch him from afar, concerned plastered on her face, as he struggled to keep himself awake at the tables. I couldn’t just sit by and watch him deteriorate – I had to figure out what was wrong with him._

_It seemed as though I didn’t have to go to Kotomi, however, as she stood up and walked over to my side…and then proceeded to grab my cup and drink from it._

**Ikuta:** Thanks, Soshun!

**Murasame:** _Hey._

_I glared at her as she drank my entire drink. But, I could see the bags under her eyes. She was exhausted._

**Murasame:** Kotomi…

**Ikuta:** Hey, can I ask you to do something for me?

**Murasame:** What would that be…?

**Ikuta:** Can you get some headache medicine from Vitamin Planet? Ryouta’s head’s really getting to him.

**Murasame:** What’s…wrong with him, anyway?

_The smile faded from Kotomi’s face._

**Ikuta:** …I told you I wouldn’t keep secrets from you anymore, huh…

_She looked back at Ryouta, who seemed to be in a daze, staring off into space. He was unaware of what was going on… I wasn’t even sure if he noticed Kotomi left. She sighed._

**Ikuta:** …It’s…his NG+ Code.

**Murasame:** What is it…?

**Ikuta:** …Ryouta…isn’t allowed to take his insulin.

_His insulin?_

**Murasame:** Someya’s diabetic?

**Ikuta:** Yep. He has been for as long as I’ve known him. I know he was before then, too…and he really needs that stuff, you know? He has to take it every day at least…

**Murasame:** Where was he getting it in this place…?

**Ikuta:** Vitamin Planet. Strangely enough, the place restocks with the exact dosages he needs. Like the bear knew…

_Ryouta had been taking insulin without anyone ever realizing this entire time… But, if he’s really reliant on it, but he’s being forced to not take it now, does that mean he could…?_

**Ikuta:** Don’t worry, Soshun. I’ve…got it covered. We’ve been through worse, you know?

**Murasame:** …I-If you say so…

_I figured Kotomi would know more about how to handle this than I did, so I didn’t question her on it. But, still…_

_Kotomi offered to take Karen’s drink to her (and mine for her own consumption) while I fetched Ryouta some headache medicine. I was concerned about her leaving Ryouta alone, but then she turned and shouted:_

**Ikuta:** Hey, Gouryoku!

**Gouryoku:** WHAT DO YOU NEED, IKUTA?

**Ikuta:** Can you stay with Ryouta for a bit? I need to go see Karen real quick.

**Gouryoku:** OF COURSE! I DON’T MIND ONE BIT!

**Umesawa:** Ow ow ow!

_Aiko, who was right next to Tomohiko, covered the ears of her hoodie. Not her actual ears, of course, because how would that help her?_

**Gouryoku:** I APOLOGIZE!

**Umesawa:** Th-This motive’s stupid…

_Aiko sniffed._

**Gouryoku:** I AGREE! BUT, PLEASE, KOKO, DO NOT CRY!

**Umesawa:** I-I won’t…

_She looked like she was going to cry anyway. She’s been sticking right by Tomohiko this entire time, per usual… I was surprised her ear drums hadn’t busted at that point._

**Murasame:** Hey, Koko… Do you want to come with me for now? While Gouryoku’s with Someya?

_Aiko perked up._

**Umesawa:** Big bro’s asking for me to come with him?! Yay! Yay!

_Aiko hopped out of her seat and dashed over to me at the speed of a jackrabbit. Before she had a chance to tackle me, though, she stopped herself. She even hopped a step back._

**Umesawa:** Eh…Hehe…

_She let out a weak laugh and rubbed the back of her head. I was a bit befuddled until I remembered our NG+ Codes…_

**Murasame:** Koko… Can you not touch anyone?

_Aiko shook her head sadly. Poor bunny…_

_Aiko and I left the food court, leaving Kotomi and Tomohiko behind with Ryouta. Kotomi lagged behind just to tell Ryouta where she was going… Though Ryouta seemed completely out of it, he still seemed a bit annoyed at Kotomi treating him like a child. I couldn’t blame her, though, with what’s going on…_

_Aiko walked besides me, but there was a good meter or so between us. I could figure almost everyone’s NG+ Codes at this point… Daiki’s I was still uncertain on, and Sousuke seemed uncomfortable telling me what his was, so I didn’t press him too hard. What I didn’t know, though, was who everyone was protecting… Even Asukasei, who we all figured didn’t really care about anyone but himself, seemed adamant about not breaking his NG+ Code. On one hand, he was trying his hardest to protect someone, but on the other…_

_…Despite all his claims about wanting everyone, especially me, dead, he seemed to want to avoid the idea of murdering someone. It was probably so he didn’t risk getting caught, but…_

_And everyone else – I could only guess who they were protecting. Shouji was in a band, so it was probably one of his band members. Daiki was a babysitter, so it was safe to assume it was one of his kids… And the siblings NG+ Codes probably threatened each other. Really, the only person who I knew exactly who they were protecting was Karen, and she went as far as to isolate herself from everyone in order to protect her mother._

_…_

_And then there’s me, with my cats._

**Umesawa:** So, what were we looking for, big bro?

**Murasame:** Some headache medicine for Someya.

**Umesawa:** Um… Okay… Do you know where it is?

**Murasame:** …I was hoping you did.

_Turns out, upon arrival at Vitamin Planet, Aiko and I had no clue where anything was located in the store. Aiko had only been in there once or twice while I…didn’t recall a single time I had ever really been in there. Luckily, we weren’t the only people in there._

**Kubou:** Umesawa! Murasame!

_Daiki was also there, popping – surprise – some vitamin gummies in his mouth._

**Umesawa:** Kubou, Kubou! You come here a lot, right? Do you know where the headache medicine is?

**Kubou:** Y-Yeah…

_Silence._

**Murasame:** A-Are you going to tell us?

_Daiki sighed._

**Kubou:** I-I can’t.

**Umesawa:** Huh? You can’t?

**Kubou:** I…can’t help people.

_Ah, so that was Daiki’s NG+ Code…_

**Murasame:** So, you can’t tell us where the headache medicine is…

**Kubou:** I’m assuming! I don’t exactly know what the rules are for “helping”, but I’m not going to risk anything! I want my boyfriend to be nice and safe, you know?

_…_

**Umesawa:** …

_…_

**Murasame & Umesawa: **YOUR WHAT.

**Kubou:** Wh-What?

**Umesawa:** You have a boyfriend?!

**Kubou:** Yeah! Back at home! He’s-

**Umesawa:** Y-Your boyfriend’s _not Yokoo?!_

**Kubou:** Huh? What made you think that?

**Murasame:** Y-You two just seemed kinda close, is all…

**Kubou:** Haha! You guys are funny! Of _course_ me and Shouji aren’t dating! Shouji likes someone else, anyway!

**Murasame & Umesawa: **WHAT.

_What the heck is going on?! Everything I thought I knew was a_ lie! _For all I know, Kotomi doesn’t even like Karen-_

_…_

_Haha, yeah, no. That was still fact._

_While Aiko hounded Daiki about his boyfriend – who was supposedly buff, blonde, and loved children – I scoured Vitamin Planet for headache medicine. Luckily, it wasn’t too hard to find: it was…under the sign that said “Headache Medicine”. I-I knew that was there. Heading back to Aiko and Daiki’s endless prattle, however, something caught my eye…_

_…More specifically, the shelf that had Ryouta’s insulin pens on it. Or, should I say, pen. There was one there, collecting dust, waiting for him. Since the stores restocked every day, Monokuma probably put a new one out every time one was used. But, since none have been used for the past two days…_

_My eyes trailed to what was next to the insulin, which looked strange. They were unmarked syringes with strange purple liquid in them. I picked one up and examined it quizzically. I heard someone whine – I looked to see Daiki, who seemed to want to say something, but was biting his tongue._

**Murasame:** Huh? What’s wrong, Kubou?

**Umesawa:** Big bro! Read the _sign!_

_I was confused for a second until I looked back on the shelf the purple syringes were on. Right below them were the words “Despair Poison”. I gasped and dropped the syringe._

**Umesawa:** D-Don’t you know to read signs, big bro?!

_Apparently not._

**Murasame:** I-I’m sorry…

**Kubou:** I asked Monokuma about those the other day… Supposedly, those are terribly lethal! It goes through your bloodstream in minutes and causes all the blood vessels to become engorged, especially on the left side…

**Murasame:** That…sounds incredibly painful…

**Umesawa:** And you almost pricked yourself with them, big bro! Be more careful! You’re gonna make me cry!

_Now that I knew this, I wasn’t going to touch them ever again. Still, to have these so close to Ryouta’s insulin pens…_

_Aiko stayed behind with Daiki, who she was still interrogating about his “super cool, super hot” boyfriend. When I returned to the food court, however, I noticed it was missing one Ryouta and one Tomohiko. But, there was one Sousuke, and there was never anything bad about that. However, he seemed to be contemplating something, his eyebrow furrowed as he sat at a table by himself… One look at me, though, immediately shot him from his chair. He didn’t seem particularly happy, though… He grabbed my arm, seemingly unsettled._

**Murasame:** Sousuke? What’s wrong?

**Ichino:** Do you know what’s wrong with Ryouta?

_Ah… He didn’t know…_

**Murasame:** I-I was taking him this medicine… Do you know where he went?

**Ichino:** Gouryoku took him back to his room. He looked like he was _dying_ , Soshun.

**Murasame:** …K-Kotomi said she had it under control-

**Ichino:** _Please,_ Soshun. If you know…

_I didn’t want to worry him more than he already was, but… It seemed like there was no way around it._

**Murasame:** …His…NG+ Code…says he can’t take his insulin.

_Sousuke’s eyes widened._

**Ichino:** _What?!_ H-He can’t go without that!

**Murasame:** K-Kotomi-

**Ichino:** Kotomi _always_ thinks she has things under control! But, this isn’t something she can just…

_Sousuke slapped his hand against his forehead._

**Ichino:** This isn’t good, Soshun… This isn’t good at _all._

**Murasame:** What should we do, then…? If he takes it…

**Ichino:** I know, I _know._ B-But, we might as well count him good as dead if he doesn’t take it soon! H-He really…

_Sousuke gulped. He was gradually growing pale as we were talking… Maybe he thought there was no hope in this…_

_…_

_If he was desperate enough…would he…?_

**Ichino:** Th-That’s it.

**Murasame:** What…?

**Ichino:** I’m going to talk to the bear. I don’t know how much that’ll do, but…

**Murasame:** Maybe you could convince him to lift Someya’s NG+ Code…or maybe give him a new one.

**Ichino:** Maybe… Maybe…

_Sousuke suddenly grabbed my hands._

**Ichino:** C-Can you come with me? I’d feel better if you were there…

**Murasame:** Of course. I wasn’t planning on you going by yourself, anyway.

_Sousuke smiled out of pure relief._

**Ichino:** L-Let’s do this later tonight. When everyone’s asleep. I don’t want the bear blurting out about Ryouta’s…

**Murasame:** Why does Someya keep it a secret, anyway…?

**Ichino:** He…doesn’t want anyone to treat him different. I’ve told him no one will, but he never believed me. It’s not safe for him to keep that secret, I know, especially in an emergency, but…

_Sousuke’s eyes trailed to the floor. It was one thing that Ryouta was even going through this, but the fact that he and Sousuke were still at odds, so Sousuke couldn’t be right by his side…_

**Murasame:** Sousuke.

**Ichino:** Eh?

**Murasame:** Everything’ll work out. I promise.

_I tried to give him the kindest smile I could manage, and I guessed it worked since he gave me a genuine smile back. He, then, slipped the headache medicine I still had in my hands into one of his own, examining it._

**Ichino:** …Who told you to get this?

**Murasame:** Kotomi.

_Sousuke grunted. He muttered under his breath – he must’ve thought I couldn’t hear him._

**Ichino: “** Have it under control”, my ass…

_I clenched my teeth. Was it not a good idea to get that…? But, with his other hand, he squeezed both of mine. His hand was clammy, but it was still as soft as always._

**Ichino:** Do you mind if I take this to him?

**Murasame:** Huh? But…

**Ichino:** Even if I just hand this to Gouryoku… I just want to make sure he’s okay, even if he doesn’t tell me himself.

_I nodded. Sousuke deserved the chance to be able to check on Ryouta, at least… He brushed past me, his hand lingering on mine for as long as possible, and headed down the concourse._

_These NG+ Codes were…tricky, to say the least. While everyone else’s just seemed like things they could just slip up on, Ryouta’s was literally threatening his life. And to talk to Monokuma about Ryouta’s, to possibly get his lifted… Would we be able to do that, especially since the only reason Monokuma was making us do this was as a motive for_ murder? _Maybe we wouldn’t be able to convince the bear to relieve Ryouta of his NG+ Code… But I knew sure as hell I wasn’t going to leave things as they were. Especially since, if we left Ryouta’s the way it was, he might not be able to see the end of the week. And if I knew Sousuke and Kotomi well enough, especially after what Kotomi told me about her feelings towards what Kiriko said…_

_…They weren’t going to let that happen._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shoutout to Marie who guessed ryouta was diabetic, you psychic little rascal you  
> also shoutout to the 76 of you who's priorities are straight: whether asukasei will be wearing that maid dress during the trial. We'll just have to wait and see, hm?  
> also also: kotomi what is your damage


	26. Chapter 3: School Life Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Graphic depiction of gore, slight eye trauma, suicide mention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, this came awfully quick, not didn't it. mostly because i had about half of it written when i posted the last part anyway...but still  
> if you want to effectively raise your blood pressure, there's a period of time between the first body discovery and the second, and that period goes [perfectly with this ost](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WdCHlXENrHY). i know it gave me anxiety

**Chapter 3: Passion’s Blooming Sorrow! The Ultimate Battle of Reverence and Redemption!**

**Part 4 of Mall Life (Motive Part 2)**

_Nearing nighttime, I waited out the others as they slowly filed out of the food court. My mind wandered, unaware of the conversations going on around me, except for the occasional time Tomohiko’s bellowing voice pervaded the mall._

**Gouryoku:** DO YOU NEED SOME SALT, KUBOU?

 **Gouryoku:** I WOULD SUGGEST NOT BENDING OVER LIKE THAT, HINO.

 **Gouryoku:** WHAT WAS IT YOU WANTED TO SHOW ME, KOKO?

_I could infer what every conversation was thanks to him._

_Ryouta never returned – Tomohiko left him in his room when Kotomi arrived – and Sousuke had yet to return. So, I just found myself waiting around in the food court for Sousuke so we could talk to Monokuma about Ryouta’s NG+ Code… While I played through conversations with the bear in my head, however, someone tapped my shoulder._

**???:** Excuse me…

_I turned around and found..._

_Shouji?_

**Murasame:** Hey, Yokoo… What’s wrong?

 **Yokoo:** Eh? Oh, I was just wondering…

_Shouji’s voice was so soft and low, I had to move in a little to hear his words._

**Yokoo:** Are you doing okay?

 **Murasame:** Yeah, why do you ask?

 **Yokoo:** I dunno… You’ve seemed kinda out of it since you woke up.

 **Murasame:** What do you mean…?

 **Yokoo:** You’ve been dragging your feet a lot, and you haven’t been as…you know…Murasame as usual.

_Was my moodiness really that obvious…?_

**Murasame:** Don’t worry, I’m fine, Yokoo.

_Shouji just raised an eyebrow at me like he wasn’t convinced. But, he ended up just sighing._

**Yokoo:** Y-You know, I’m not the…brightest person. But if you need someone to talk to, I-I’m always here…!

_What’s with the sudden concern on Shouji’s end? Was his NG+ Code affecting his mentality, too? Or…_

**Murasame:** I should be saying that to you, Yokoo!

 **Yokoo:** Nah, don’t worry about me, please. I’ll be fine. Just…take care of yourself, please? Alright? And if you need help, d-don’t be afraid to ask, please?

_It seemed like Shouji was more pleading rather than consoling… But, it was probably just the fact he had to be polite._

**Yokoo:** O-Oh, and… Please don’t listen to As- Hino when he’s being…Hino! He means well, I promise!

 **Murasame:** …Really?

_That came out more condescending than I intended._

**Yokoo:** Really. H-He’s kinda funny, but don’t worry. I…

_Shouji let out a grunt and drooped his head. He was acting…really strange, at least to Shouji standards…_

**???:** What’s this? A secret meeting without me?

_Behind Shouji had appeared Sousuke, who had a big grin on his face._

**Yokoo:** Oh, hey, Ichino!

 **Ichino:** …Wh…What’d you say?

 **Yokoo:** Ichino! Hey!

 **Ichino:** I can’t hear you, dude!

_There was a communication error between those two. Guess Sousuke didn’t know about Shouji’s NG+ Code…_

**Yokoo:** What’re you doing out here anyway, Ichino? It’s almost nighttime.

 **Ichino:** Eh?

 **Murasame:** S-Sousuke… His NG+ Code…

_Sousuke put two and two together in his head._

**Ichino:** Oh, I get it…

 **Murasame:** He asked what you’re doing out here, so close to nighttime.

 **Ichino:** Oh… Uh…

_Sousuke just kept staring at me, scratching his head and trying to think of a good excuse. What he didn’t realize, though, was that Shouji was looking between the two of us, getting his own ideas in his head._

**Yokoo:** Oh…! I get it now!

_Shouji let out a miniscule, nearly-silent chuckle. Sousuke looked confused._

**Murasame:** Wh-What…?

 **Yokoo:** I’ll just leave you two to that, then. Heh.

 **Murasame:** What…?!

_What’s he talking about? Before he could clarify, though, he just left, waving both of us off as he continued to chuckle to himself._

**Ichino:** …Wh…What’d he say?

_I didn’t really know myself._

_My conversation with Shouji completely distracted me from the fact that everyone else had already left the food court – how I missed Tomohiko’s booming voice leaving the place, I wasn’t sure. But, all I knew was, at the time of the nighttime announcement, all there was left was Sousuke and I._

**Ichino:** Heh… This is kinda fun! Sneaking around at nighttime like this… It’s almost like we’re a couple sneaking around under our parents’ noses!

 _Why is_ that _the first thing he thinks of comparing us to?!_

 **Murasame:** D-Did you talk to Someya…?

_Sousuke’s smile disappeared._

**Ichino:** Nah… But I did talk to Kotomi.

_He crossed his arms._

**Ichino:** Do you think…this’ll work? Talking to the bear, I mean…

 **Murasame:** It _has_ to. I know I’m not letting him go until something changes.

_Sousuke’s smile returned, as warm as ever._

**Ichino:** You…truly are a great person, aren’t you, Soshun?

_Ngh…_

**???:** Oh, Soshun! You’re so handsome and valiant! It makes me so…beary…oooh!

_Suddenly, there was an annoyingly high-pitched voice emanating through the room. We looked around until we saw Monokuma lying on one of the tables, his paw to his forehead in a dramatic fashion…however dramatic a stuffed bear could be, at least. Monokuma hopped onto his feet._

**Monokuma:** This is so _scandalous_ , you two! Having such a private rendezvous away from everyone’s watching eye! Ooooh, what if you two end up doing something oh so beary…NSFW?

 **Murasame:** _Oh, shut up._

 **Monokuma:** Soshun-kun is already getting heated! So hot! So bothered! Is it because his senpai has finally noticed him…?

_Now I understood why Asukasei had no qualms about cursing people’s existences. Luckily, Sousuke paid no attention to what he was saying. Thank god._

**Ichino:** Monokuma. I have something I need to ask you.

 **Monokuma:** Oh dear, oh dear! I-I’m not sure if I’m ready, Ichino… Here I thought you were already taken by another man, and yet…

 _What is_ wrong _with that bear tonight?!_

 **Ichino:** I need you to lift Ryouta’s NG+ Code.

 **Monokuma:** Denied!

 **Ichino:** Wh-What?!

 **Monokuma:** Did you really think just flat out asking me like that was going to work? If everyone just came up to me and asked for the NG+ Codes lifted, all of you would’ve lost yours by yesterday!

 **Ichino:** B-But, Ryouta’s…!

 **Monokuma:** Yes, I know Someya’s! I made his nice and special!

 **Ichino:** You’re purposely threatening his life?!

 **Monokuma:** Yep! It’s called a “motive” for a reason, Ichino!

_Sousuke balled up his hands into fists. If he wasn’t careful, we might have a reenactment of earlier with the spear…and I had a feeling Monokuma wouldn’t miss this time, my intervention or not._

**Ichino:** At least change it! Make it something else! He can’t hold Mr. Turtle or something!

 **Monokuma:** Now, now, why would I do that when I have the option to pick something that could get multiple people involved! I mean, look at cha, on your knees! Though, I betcha you’d like to be on your knees for S-

 **Murasame:** _Monokuma._

_Time to intervene. There was only one way to talk through to Monokuma in this situation… And in order to achieve what you wanted out of this bear, you had to think like the bear._

**Murasame:** Are you sure this is such a smart idea, Monokuma?

 **Monokuma:** Ehhh? What’d ya talkin about, Shitsame?

 **Murasame:** Think about it like this: no one breaks their NG+ Code all week. But, because Someya didn’t take his insulin in all that time, he dies.

_Sousuke looked at me in horror._

**Murasame:** Wouldn’t we have a class trial for that, since it counts as a death? And since his death related to the NG+ Code…

_I could see the heat building in Monokuma._

**Murasame:** …wouldn’t the blackened be _you_ , since _you’re_ the one who forced him to not take his insulin?

_Monokuma growled._

**Murasame:** We would be forced to pick you since that’s the case. If Someya never had that NG+ Code, he never would’ve died. And _you’re_ the one who issued them! So, you would get executed, the game would end, and we would all be able to go.

_Silence._

**Murasame:** I’m not wrong, am I, Monokuma?

_Monokuma just stood stiff, staring at me, a low growl emanating from his throat. Then, he shouted._

**Monokuma:** GRAWR! I _hate_ smartass teenagers like you!

 **Murasame:** But I’m not wrong, right?

 **Monokuma:** Grr… Grrrrr…

_Monokuma turned away from us, mumbling to himself for a second. Then, he turned back to us with a content look on his face._

**Monokuma:** Alrighty! I’ll let little Someya take his insulin!

 **Ichino:** R-Really?!

 **Monokuma:** Under one condition! Each time Someya takes his insulin… One of you in this game has to take an extra NG+ Code!

_I gulped._

**Monokuma:** That means, on top of the one you already have, you have to take another! Now, you can distribute them amongst yourselves, or-

 **Ichino:** I’ll take them.

_My head shot to Sousuke._

**Murasame:** Sou-

 **Ichino:** I get a new one for every time Ryouta takes his insulin, right? Then, I’ll take them all.

 **Murasame:** Sousuke…!

 **Monokuma:** Upupupu… Are you so _sure_ about that, Ichino?

 **Ichino:** Yes. If it means Ryouta will be okay, I’ll take as many as needed.

 **Murasame:** W-Wait… I could-

 **Ichino:** No.

_Sousuke smiled._

**Ichino:** Don’t worry about it, Soshun.

 **Murasame:** B-But, that would be so many…!

 **Ichino:** I can handle it. I’d do the same for you, too.

_Sousuke…_

**Monokuma:** Well, well, things just got beeeeeary interesting… As such, I’ll issue you yet another NG+ Code, Ichino! Let’s see…

_Monokuma turned his back to us once again. He seemed to be messing with something in his paws. Then, when he whipped back towards us, he shot an envelope at Sousuke. Sousuke caught it and opened it at once. While reading his second NG+ Code, his eyes widened._

**Murasame:** What is it…?

_When I tried to read it over his shoulder, he whipped it away and let out a weak laugh._

**Ichino:** Eh heh… Don’t worry. It’s nothing too hard.

_Why does he keep hiding his NG+ Codes from me…?_

**Monokuma:** If that’s all you two are wanting, can I go back to my bear nap? As fun as it is to watch you two noodle each other, a bear needs his beauty sleep, too!

 **Ichino:** That’s it, Monokuma. Th…Thank you.

_Sousuke choked out those last words. It was weird to tell Monokuma of all bears thank you…_

**Monokuma:** Upupu… No, thank _you!_ You just made things a hundred times more interesting! Upupu! Have a beary bad night, you two! And don’t do anything you wouldn’t want your mamas to see!

_With that, Monokuma disappeared. Sousuke kept examining his new NG+ Code, a second one he had to follow…_

**Murasame:** Sousuke…

 **Ichino:** Why don’t I walk you to your room, Soshun?

 **Murasame:** Eh?

 **Ichino:** You’re probably exhausted, right?

_It was true, I was a bit tired… But…_

**Ichino:** Come on, let’s go.

_Sousuke suddenly grabbed my hand and started pulling me out of the food court. Why was he always so touchy like this…?_

_In silence, we walked all the way back to Kacy’s. He kept eyeing his NG+ Code the entire way, the card tightly gripped in one hand as he tightly held my hand in the other. A little too tight… Once we were in front of my room, I popped the question._

**Murasame:** Sousuke… You never told me what your first NG+ Code was.

 **Ichino:** Eh…? Oh…

_Sousuke rubbed the back of his head._

**Ichino:** It’s…kind of embarrassing, but… I’m…not allowed to cry.

_Not allowed to cry? Now I was really concerned what he did when I wasn’t around…_

**Ichino:** Don’t worry, though! I haven’t shed a tear since the NG+ Codes started!

_…_

**Ichino:** That’s…not very assuring, is it?

 **Murasame:** Sousuke…

 **Ichino:** D-Don’t worry about it, Soshun… It sounds bad, but things are getting a bit better.

 **Murasame:** A bit…?

 **Ichino:** Maybe a bit more than a bit… I’m…still a bit upset about Kiriko.

_Ah…_

**Ichino:** She…pretended to like me this entire time…when, in reality, she hated me. It was like…my worst fear come true.

_…_

**Ichino:** B-But…that’s not all, you know? Kiriko’s betrayal hurt a shit ton, but… I thought Kurosaki and I were best friends, you know? But, it ended up, he hated me too… It was like…everyone I thought cared about me didn’t… And with Ryouta upset with me…

_Sousuke must’ve noticed my concern, so he immediately perked up._

**Ichino:** B-But, it’s okay now! I-I can take Ryouta his insulin, and he’ll be okay! I-I don’t know if he’ll forgive me, but he’ll be okay! And that’s what matters. A-And you…

 **Murasame:** Me…?

 **Ichino:** You’ve…stuck by my side this entire time, and…you didn’t even need to, Soshun.

 **Murasame:** I mean… I didn’t need to, but I _wanted_ to, Sousuke. Besides, it’s not about what I needed: you needed someone. _That’s_ what matters.

_Sousuke just stared at me when I said that. Then, he smiled._

**Ichino:** You… Soshun, you’re…really an amazing person, aren’t you, bu-

_He suddenly stopped himself short. He shook his head._

**Ichino:** …Soshun. Soshun…

_Something seemed to shift in how he looked at me… Then, without warning, he suddenly hugged me out of the blue._

**Murasame:** S-Sousuke…?

_His voice was barely a whisper in my ear._

**Ichino:** I don’t…feel like you’re using me, Soshun. I feel like you genuinely… You genuinely care.

 **Murasame:** …That’s… That’s because I do, Sousuke. I care about you a lot.

_His grip on me grew tighter. I held him back._

**Ichino:** Let’s get out of here together, okay? Of course, I want to get out of here with everyone, but… I want you to live, Soshun. I want us… I want…

 **Murasame:** I’m not going anywhere, Sousuke. And neither are you.

_We stayed like that for a while… Sousuke held me so tight, I could feel his heart beat against mine. I wondered if he could feel mine racing…_

_Eventually, though, he pulled away. He kept a tight grip on my shoulders, though._

**Ichino:** I should go. I want to get Ryouta’s insulin to him as soon as possible.

 **Murasame:** Do you want me to come…?

 **Ichino:** Nah. I want to try talking to Ryouta privately anyway… I know he’s a kid, he has a hard time coming around, but maybe this will make things better… You should sleep! You’ve been exhausted lately, anyway.

_He smiled, but it seemed to fade away in exchange for uncertainty washing over his face. He looked around as though others were watching – we were the only people out outside our dorms in Kacy’s though. What’s his-_

_Suddenly, he kissed my cheek. I felt my body temperature rise at least five hundred degrees._ _Right after, he started stuttering._

 **Ichino:** W-W-Was that weird? I-I know it’s…it’s k-kinda weird for…for guys to…y-ya know…d-do stuff like that, a-and…

_I stared at him in complete shock for a few moments, which probably didn’t help him any. But, eventually… I smiled._

_I kissed his cheek back. I could feel him stiffen up._

**Murasame:** I-I didn’t think that was weird at all…

_Sousuke was in shock, his face turning red. And then…_

_He smiled._

_\---_

_*DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG*_

**Murasame:** OKAY I GET IT

_The morning announcement had barely sounded, and She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was already sounding the alarm. Luckily for her, I was already awake. I wasn’t doing anything interesting in particular – just staring at the chrysanthemum on my desk with my little doll version of myself sitting right besides it. The flower intrigued me though – instead of dying like most flowers do, this one seemed to get perkier and perkier by the day. I trudged to the door and opened it to find Kotomi…_

_…And a maid Asukasei._

**Murasame:** …Nice outfit.

 **Hino:** _Oh, be quiet, you talented human being._

 **Murasame:** I thought yesterday was your last day wearing that?

 **Hino:** Actually, today at 4 pm is when I can finally take it off. That’ll mark a full 72 hours.

 **Ikuta:** You know, no one said you _had_ to wear it the entire time-

 **Hino:** _I’ve worn it this entire time and I might as well see it to the end you…_ You…

_Asukasei winced._

**Hino:** …Pretty…person.

 **Ikuta:** Nice one.

 **Murasame:** What’re you two doing here, anyway?

 _It was weird to see Kotomi and Asukasei together, much less the both of them coming to get_ me.

 **Ikuta:** Hino actually wanted the two of us to come with him to Macrohard.

 **Murasame:** Eh? Why?

 **Hino:** I wanted to check those computers again for any more information on that “Future Foundation”. I figured three heads checking three computers at once would be more efficient.

 **Murasame:** But… Why us?

 **Hino:** Because you’re the president and vice president, and…

_Asukasei grunted._

**Hino:** …Yokoo…said…I should be a little nicer. Not for _your s_ akes. Besides, keep your friends close and your enemies closer, yes?

 **Ikuta:** It kinda defeats the purpose if you tell us, though.

 **Hino:** Shut it, you…you…

_Asukasei coughed._

**Hino:** …superb…girl.

_Asukasei seemed to have a rougher time thinking of compliments for Kotomi than even me…which was a feat on Kotomi’s part, I thought._

_The three of us walked down the concourse together, Asukasei’s heels clanking against the solid floor. I had no clue how he was able to walk in those so easily… I turned my attention to Kotomi._

**Murasame:** Kotomi, did Sousuke get Someya his insulin?

_Kotomi raised an eyebrow at me._

**Ikuta:** What’re you talking about?

_Huh?_

**Murasame:** Have…you seen Someya today?

 **Ikuta:** Yeah… I left him with Gouryoku in the food court.

 **Murasame:** Did…he mention Sousuke coming to his room last night?

 **Ikuta:** No…? Was Sousuke planning on visiting him?

_What the hell?_

**Murasame:** Y-Yeah… We talked to Monokuma, and-

 **Hino:** Will you two stop your mindless prattle?

 **Ikuta:** Oh, because you’re just the light of the conversation, aren’t you?

_The conversation died, but my curiosity didn’t. Did… Sousuke decide against going to Ryouta? Did he get scared? But…he seemed so adamant… Excited, even…._

_We turned the corner at the fountain and went down to Macrohard. Asukasei attempted to strike a conversation with us._

**Hino:** Now, if you two discover anything, bring it straight to me, you hear?

 **Ikuta:** Why should we listen to you, four-eyes?

 **Hino:** Says the one who actively pursues a girl with glasses.

 **Ikuta:** Who I wish was here instead of you!

 **Murasame:** Did you check on Karen this morning, Kotomi?

 **Ikuta:** I did, of course! She’s still as cute as always! Though, she did seem a little pale- _Holy shit!_

_Kotomi was the one to open the door to Macrohard, and she immediately let out a scream upon doing so, nearly tripping on her own two feet. Asukasei and I immediately pushed ourselves in…_

_…_

_…and we could see why._

_A body dangled from an overhead monitor, an extension cord haphazardly tied around their neck. One half of their body was completely purple, devoid of any natural color. Their eyes were closed, as though they were peacefully in slumber, but their left eye was crying blood, a thick stream pouring down their cheek and dripping off their chin. Other than that, though… They seemed at ease, tranquil as they swayed in the air by their neck. There was a small rip in their shirt, a miniscule hole in their stomach, but hardly any blood was stained around the wound… Below them was a piece of paper, neatly folded underneath a white house shoe adorned with a small, pink bow. They resembled a rabbit who had just been hunted and was hung as a prize before supper._

_Aiko Umesawa._

**Murasame:** K-Koko…

_Then, the speakers sparked to life._

**Monokuma:** Good news, everyone! Starting right this moment, your NG+ Codes are officially void! You don’t have to worry about them anymore, because… A body has been discovered!

_Kotomi and I were frozen in place, staring as Aiko hung from the monitor. Even Asukasei seemed affected, shaking even the slightest bit._

**Hino:** The… The damned rabbit…

_His eyes trailed to the floor, where the note under the shoe was. He inched over to it and swiped it from underneath._

**Ikuta:** H-Hey! Don’t mess with the scene!

_Asukasei ignored her, however, and opened it up. I could see his lips purse._

**Hino:** I believe…you two should see this.

_My heart lurched. He held the note out in front of him. I grabbed it and read it, Kotomi reading over my shoulder. In hastily written hiragana, the note read:_

_“It’s all my fault! I can’t live with myself knowing I did this! I’m sorry, I couldn’t live knowing what I did! I didn’t mean to push him! He got me first! But, I still pushed him… I can’t live with myself knowing Ichino-“_

_…_

_…_

**Ikuta:** _Where’s Sousuke?_

_Kotomi’s first words was exactly what I was thinking. My blood drained. My body went cold. It made sense: why Sousuke didn’t go to Ryouta last night. Why he didn’t take him his insulin._

_…No… No… It can’t be true. It can’t be true because…_

**Ikuta:** Where the _fuck_ is Sousuke?!

 **Hino:** Ikuta, calm down-

 **Ikuta:** I will _not_! Where the fuck _is he_?!

_Kotomi was shaking, but that’s all I could tell. My eyes wouldn’t trail away from the unfinished note. Aiko’s unfinished suicide note. I was so lost in its words, I didn’t even notice Kotomi grab Asukasei’s shoulders, screaming, asking where her brother was._

_Then, I looked up._

**Murasame:** We have to find Sousuke.

 **Hino:** Now, wait-!

 **Murasame:** _Right now._

_I threw the note to the ground and marched out of Macrohard. My head felt fuzzy and I wasn’t 100% sure if I even knew what I was doing. Kotomi followed suit. I heard Asukasei sighing before following close behind._

_Upon leaving Macrohard, we were met with Tomohiko carrying a fatigued Ryouta on his back, Shouji, and Daiki, presumably running from the food court. No Sousuke. No Sousuke._

**Yokoo:** Y-You guys discovered a body?!

 **Hino:** Yeah. In Macrohard.

 **Kubou:** Who was it…?

_Asukasei hesitated._

**Hino:** …Umesawa.

_Tomohiko’s face grew gravely pale._

**Gouryoku:** …K…Koko…?

 **Murasame:** Y-Yeah.

_Tomohiko’s voice was barely audible. It was like a struggled exhale of breath. He nearly dropped Ryouta – Shouji had to catch the little guy._

**Gouryoku:** I-I…I’m…

_He tried to apologize, but he could barely speak._

**Ikuta:** It was a suicide.

_Shouji’s eye twitched._

**Yokoo:** A…suicide…?

 **Gouryoku:** Wh…What….?

 **Kubou:** B-But, Umesawa was always so happy and full of life…!

 **Ikuta:** She left a suicide note. _And Sousuke’s name was in it._

_Silence. Only one person spoke._

**Someya:** …Sousuke…?

 **Ikuta:** Has anyone seen Sousuke today?

_No one said a word._

**Ikuta:** Anyone?! Anyone at-

 **???:** E-Everyone!

_Everyone’s heads whipped towards the Kacy’s concourse. Running towards us was Karen, panic-stricken and sweating._

**Kisaragi:** I-I heard the announcement! Wh-Who…?

 **Hino:** Umesawa.

 **Kisaragi:** M-Ms. Umesawa…? No…

_Karen clutched one hand in the other._

**Ikuta:** And Sousuke’s missing.

 **Kisaragi:** Mr. Ichino…?!

 **Ikuta:** Did you see him on the way here, Karen?

_Karen shook her head sadly. Kotomi grinded her teeth._

**Ikuta:** _Damn it!_

 **Kubou:** I-Ikuta, please calm down-

 **Ikuta:** I will _not!_ Not until we find him!

 **Murasame:** Let’s split up, then. We’ll cover more ground that way. If…someone could stay with Koko-

 **Gouryoku:** …I…I w…

_Tomohiko tried to speak out. Eventually, he resigned to just raising his hand._

**Yokoo:** I’ll stay with him. We’re the guards, anyway.

 **Murasame:** Then, between the six of us-

 **Ikuta:** Five. Ryouta, you’re going to get…what you need.

 **Someya:** Wh-What? No! I…I want to look for Sousuke!

 **Ikuta:** Don’t argue with me! You need that shit! I’ll come back and get you-

 **Someya:** No! No! I…I want…

_Just talking was exhausting him – he was starting to pant. Daiki grabbed his shoulder._

**Kubou:** We can check the Kacy’s concourse together. While he’s getting what he needs, I’ll search around, alright?

 **Someya:** But… Sousuke…

 **Murasame:** We’ll find him, Someya. I swear it…

_My voice was low and monotone, probably not the most reassuring tone in the world…_

_…_

_We_ will _find him. Alive._

_We all split up – Daiki and Ryouta took the Kacy’s concourse while Shouji and Tomohiko guarded Aiko’s body. Before we could decide on where to split us between Kotomi, Asukasei, Karen, and I, Kotomi dashed down the food court concourse in a panic… She said she wasn’t going to wait any longer than necessary._

**Hino:** Tsk…

_But, we didn’t stop her. Asukasei offered to take the Macrohard concourse while Karen and I both tackled the garden’s concourse. The faster we got through ours, Asukasei said, the sooner we can join the search between him and Kotomi…_

_Karen and I sprinted down the garden concourse, checking every store along the way. Hot n’ Steamy… Good Snips… High Roller’s… Plethora… GamersGo… No sign of Sousuke anywhere. I didn’t even realize how fast I was scanning these stores until I heard Karen yelp behind me. I turned to find she was panting and on the floor… She had tripped trying to catch up with me. I immediately ran to her side._

**Murasame:** Karen… I’m so sorry.

 **Kisaragi:** Please don’t be, Soshun… I know you’re worried. I’m sorry to be a bother…

 **Murasame:** You’re not a bother. Here, you can hold onto my arm.

_Karen nodded before getting back onto her feet and grabbing my arm for support. She was shaking… She was fearing the worst._

I _was fearing the worst._

_We only had one last place to check: the garden. It seemed so far away from Macrohard… Then again, everything felt farther away than usual for some reason. I felt my pace quicken the closer we got to it. Karen started stumbling over her own feet again at my heightened pace, but part of me didn’t care. I wanted to get to the garden. I wanted to see Sousuke there, alive and well. I didn’t want anyone else dead. I didn’t want anyone else dead. I didn’t want Sousuke-_

_…_

_…_

_Upon stepping into Giga Grief Greenhouse, my legs gave in below me._

_The grass was strained a bright red, as though a blistering shower of scarlet blood cascaded onto it. It reflected every blade of grass against the light, but it also unified all of them within one grotesque mess of gore, for it wasn’t just blood that had showered on it – indescribable chunks of meat, white splinters of bone, and an innumerable number of other ineffable…_ things _littered the once beautiful garden landscape. It all came from something, however: the wood chipper. One end of the wood chipper was dripping blood, its red outshining even the red of the chipper’s paint. In the other end was a body…or half of one. The legs dangled out of the opening, one twisted in an unnatural way, while the other half of the body was lodged within. Not lodged… Shredded. Chipped away. It was impossible to tell who it could’ve been._

_But I knew who it was. I knew who it was. I knew. I knew. I knew._

_I-It… It was…_

_…S…Sousuke… Sousuke Ichino._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHO DID THIS!!!!!!! WHO'S THE MONSTER WHO DECIDED THIS WAS A GOOD IDEA!!!! I WANT TO TALK TO THEM THIS INSTANT  
> i noticed i was updating these parts awfully awfully quick and i don't know how much this affects y'all - for all i know you guys love having new parts every two days - but i think i'm gonna chill a little bit before the next part comes out. not too long, but longer than a two day period. nyehehe  
> did you guys know sousuke ichino is my favorite student council member outside of soshun murasame haha. haha *starts tearing up* who even is he


	27. Chapter 3: Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: slight eye trauma, suicide mention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first and foremost: i gave you all crippling depression and i'm so sorry. i honestly didn't mean to make you guys THAT upset. please forgive me (you're not) (especially since i have to kill more kids) (tfw)  
> second: i know i said i'd space this update but. No.

**Chapter 3: Passion’s Blooming Sorrow! The Ultimate Battle of Reverence and Redemption!**

**Deadly Life – Investigation**

_*THWACK*_

**???:** Snap out of it.

_Something smacked against my cheek, leaving behind a dull, throbbing pain. I blinked a few times, my mind slowly swirling back into reality. I didn’t even bother touching my cheek to make sure it wasn’t bleeding or anything – I felt numb, my entire body unable to move. When my vision eventually came to - or so, my mind finally could process what was going on – I found Asukasei standing in front of me, his arms crossed._

**Hino:** You stumbled out of there like a mindless zombie. If I hadn’t known better, I would’ve thought that second body discovery announcement was _yours._ Thank god Kisaragi was there to keep you steady.

_All I could manage to let out was a low grunt. My eyes trailed behind Asukasei; there was Daiki holding Karen’s shoulders as she shook like an animal in a rainstorm. She eventually caught sight of me and, despite the fact her eyes were red and puffy, she still smiled... It was one out of sheer relief, I could tell, maybe even out of empathy. That smile eventually faded, however, when…_

**???:** SOUSUKE!

_…a desperate scream rang down the concourse. Before anyone knew what was happening, Kotomi nearly ran into Daiki. She would’ve ran farther if Karen didn’t catch her._

**Ikuta:** Let _go_ of me, Karen! Let GO!

 **Kisaragi:** K-Kotomi…!

 **Ikuta:** Sousuke! _SOUSUKE_!

_Kotomi struggled against Karen’s grip, but it was to no avail. Karen was just stronger than her… She held her in her arms, trying to stop her from running ahead. Running ahead… Running ahead into the garden._

_…The garden…_

_It all came flooding back. I could feel all the air escaping my body, none returning._

**Ikuta:** Sousuke! Sousuke…

_Kotomi eventually gave up, crumbling to her knees. Karen fell with her and held Kotomi as she sobbed in her shoulder. A loud, blaring, gross sob that wouldn’t allow anything to take its attention. The purest form of sorrow one could utter from deep inside them._

**Hino:** After the second body discovery announcement, I came here to find you hardly functioning and a sobbing Kisaragi. I went and told Kubou and Someya… Kubou left Someya with Yokoo and Gouryoku, and I’m assuming that’s who told Ikuta about-

 **Murasame:** Sousuke.

_My voice cracked._

**Kubou:** We- We need to meet up with the others. We…have to plan how we’re going to do this.

_How we’re going to…investigate…_

_Aiko and…Sousuke…_

_…someone…killed…_

**Hino:** Hey.

 **Murasame:** Huh…?

 **Hino:** Snap out of it, or else you’re going to be as useful as that heap over there.

_He nodded at Kotomi, who was still hopelessly weeping into Karen’s shoulder. I just stared at them for a while, the world fuzzy and my body numb. But, eventually, I stepped over to the two and put a hand on Kotomi’s shoulder. She looked up at me, eyes bloodshot and tears streaming down her cheeks._

**Murasame:** We…need to figure out who did this.

_She went silent. Then nodded. When Daiki and Asukasei started down the concourse and away from the garden, however, she spoke up._

**Ikuta:** B-But… Sousuke…!

 **Hino:** He’s not going anywhere.

_Kotomi clenched her teeth and nearly leapt out of Karen’s arms in anger. Luckily, Karen had a firm grip on her._

**Kisaragi:** Please, Kotomi… We need to regroup first…

_Kotomi took a deep breath and loosened up…but her teeth were still grinding._

_The five of us headed straight for Macrohard – Asukasei and Daiki leading the group, Kotomi and Karen close behind with Karen helping Kotomi along, who was hugging herself… And then me. I could barely lift my feet from the ground and my vision kept zoning in and out. I wasn’t particularly sure where we even were – sometimes even forgetting where we were going – until I saw three familiar figures. There was Tomohiko, who waited right outside the door, arms crossed, eyes distant. There was Shouji, firm-faced, kneeling down next to Ryouta, who was on the floor, hugging his knees, his face pale. Any glimmer in his eyes seemed lost in the void. When we arrived, Shouji stood up, and that’s when I noticed he had something in his arm: a familiar black and white folder._

_The Monokuma file._

**Yokoo:** The bear came and gave us this. He said both profiles were in it…

_Shouji handed it to me. But, as quickly as it reached my hands, Asukasei swiped it away. With more rage than I intended, than I realized I could manage, I swiped it out of his hands and gave him a snarl. Asukasei didn’t try anything then. I opened the file and read the profiles out loud in the most stable voice I could manage:_

_“Aiko Umesawa – The murder took place sometime after midnight. The victim suffered from an injection of a lethal poison through her neck, which enlarged the blood vessels in the left half of her body. She has a single gunshot wound in her stomach and a broken neck.”_

_…_

_“Sousuke Ichino – The murder took place sometime after midnight. The top half of the victim’s body was shredded through the wood chipper in Giga Grief Greenhouse. His left leg, specifically around the knee, is also shattered.”_

**Yokoo:** W-Wood chipper…? Who the _hell_ would do that…?

 **Hino:** The profiles are a bit lacking… Both say “after midnight”, but don’t specify a time when.

 **Kisaragi:** I guess…that’s something to figure out? Like Ms. Kashiki’s murder…

_Suzuko…_

**Kubou:** Wh-What do we do now…? The bodies are in separate parts of the mall…

 **Hino:** We split up, of course. There’s eight of us – that means four take Umesawa’s crime scene, four take Ichino’s.

 **Ikuta:** I-

 **Hino:** Naturally, I already divided us up. Kisaragi, Kubou, Gouryoku, and I will take Ichino’s.

 **Ikuta:** What- No! I’m going to investigate Sousuke’s-

 **Hino:** No. Are you forgetting what I said last murder?

 **Kubou:** It’s…better for those close to the victim to not investigate them personally, right…?

 **Yokoo:** That’s why you turned Daiki and I away at Kashiki’s…

 **Hino:** Exactly. We don’t need emotions getting in the way of the investigation. That’s why Murasame, Ikuta, and Someya have to stay away from Ichino’s crime scene.

 **Gouryoku:** …That’s…

_Tomohiko finally spoke out, but his voice was barely a whisper._

**Gouryoku:** That’s why…I’m in your group…Because…Koko…

 **Hino:** Exactly. Besides, that splits up our two usual bodyguards so we have one at each scene.

 **Yokoo:** Which leaves me here… Alright.

 **Hino:** Any objections?

_Kotomi bit her tongue. I had no energy to protest. Ryouta wasn’t even with us mentally._

**Hino:** Good. Now, let’s get to it before the bear gets bored.

_The group investigating Sousuke’s crime scene started walking away… Karen stopped momentarily to looked back at us. Her face was filled with worry, concern. I tried to smile, but it was so strained, I wouldn’t have been surprised if it only made her more worried._

_Once they were gone, Kotomi turned to Shouji and I._

**Ikuta:** You guys can…go on ahead. I…need to be alone with Ryouta for a bit.

_Her voice was raspy. The two of us just nodded. Shouji headed into Macrohard first, but before I fully entered the store, I lingered by the door and watched the two. Kotomi leaned down next to Ryouta and took him in her arms; he just limply fell into them, unmoving, his expression unchanging. Kotomi started to shake._

_I stepped into Macrohard and shut the door._

_The first thing in my sight was Aiko. Aiko, who was hanging from one of the overhead monitors. Her feet dangled far above the floor. She looked like she was asleep. Any moment now, she could just wake up and tackle me, shouting, “Big bro! I love you, big bro!” I wouldn’t even mind if she called me “Stinkysame” or “Grossasame” again. Just…say something._

**Yokoo:** …Weird…

_Shouji mumbled to himself. I blinked a few times before turning my attention to him._

**Murasame:** What is it…?

 **Yokoo:** …Ikuta said this was a suicide, right?

 **Murasame:** …Yeah. She had a note.

_Shouji didn’t say anything. Instead, he just scratched his chin and stepped closer to Aiko._

**Yokoo:** She’s…

_Shouji just kept mumbling to himself. I guessed he was trying to investigate Aiko himself… So, I left him to it. I pulled the suicide note from my pocket and unraveled it. I read it again:_

_“It’s all my fault! I can’t live with myself knowing I did this! I’m sorry, I couldn’t live knowing what I did! I didn’t mean to push him! He got me first! But, I still pushed him… I can’t live with myself knowing Ichino-“_

_…”I didn’t mean to push him”…_

_…pushed him…_

_…Sousuke…_

_…Did…Aiko…push…?_

_I shook my head. I tried to think of anything else to consider in my mind._ Anything _at all. My mind felt like it was in a cloud, befuddled, unable to think. So, I started small: we have a note. It consists of the paper and the ink scribbled on it. Where did she get paper?_

_My eyes trailed to the filing cabinets. Filing cabinets have paper… As far as I knew, there were documents at the least in them since Asukasei and Shouji attempted to sift through them. So, I walked over to the cabinets. They seemed…spotless. They weren’t dusty, but for being a part of a crime… Especially…_

_…_

_My mind started working again. Exactly when did Aiko get this poison injected in her? And what was used to inject her? If she got the paper before she was injected, then I could see why there wasn’t a single trace of evidence here… Her blood vessels were engorged and her eye bleeding, so there was no doubt in my mind if she got paper from here, she would’ve left_ something _behind._

_…Right?_

_But, there was something else…_

**Yokoo:** Hey.

_Shouji called out to me. I turned to him. His eyebrows were furrowed, his face firm. He…didn’t look like our usual, carefree Shouji. Even at times like this, he still managed to ease the tension with his easygoing self…_

**Yokoo:** Can you…look at this with me?

_I just nodded and headed over to him. I found myself standing in front of Aiko once again._

**Yokoo:** Look at her neck. Where it’s tied.

_I looked closely at her neck - the extension cord was wrapped around it several times, strapped tightly against her skin._

_…Is that…how a noose is supposed to look?_

**Yokoo:** And look at this chair…

_Shouji nodded towards a chair that had toppled over on its side._

**Murasame:** I guess that’s what she used to stand on?

 **Yokoo:** You sure?

 **Murasame:** Huh?

 **Yokoo:** …Look at this.

_Shouji grabbed one of the stray chairs from a desk and slid it under Aiko’s feet. Her toes barely skidded against the surface of the chair’s seat._

**Murasame:** She would’ve…had to really tip-toe to get her head through the noose.

 **Yokoo:** …Yeah. I guess.

_Shouji looked up at Aiko._

**Yokoo:** …I’m gonna get her down.

 **Murasame:** O-Okay.

_Shouji used the same chair to climb on and untie the extension cord from the monitor. Shouji eventually got it loose, one hand messing with the tie – the tie was enough to keep her hung, but it was loose enough that, if messed with, could easily be undone - while his other arm held Aiko around her torso. Once free, he cradled her bridal-style and handed her to me._

_It didn’t process at first, but here I was: holding Aiko in my arms as her head limply dangled to the side, her eyes closed and her life forever more. I heard dead bodies were heavier than those living, but she felt so light. I wondered if she ever wanted to be held like this. Hey… Aiko… Wake up… You don’t have to want anymore… Your big bro’s here for you…_

_…_

_…Come on… Wake up and call me “big bro” again…_

**Yokoo:** Her neck’s…really broken.

 **Murasame:** …I…

 **Yokoo:**...Let’s lay her down.

_I looked down at the slumbering Aiko. Both eyes shut, one weeping blood…_

**Yokoo:** Murasame.

 **Murasame:** …

_I gently laid Aiko on the ground. I’m sorry, Koko… You’ll just have to keep wanting…_

**Yokoo:** …Hey.

 **Murasame:** Huh…?

 **Yokoo:** Look at me.

_I couldn’t move my head away from Aiko. Shouji ended up grabbing the top of my head and forcing me to look at him._

**Yokoo:** We need you, Murasame. They need you as well. That’s why you can’t give into this.

_I blinked. My eyelids still felt heavy, but the world seemed to swirl a little less._

**Murasame:** …I’m sorry.

 **Yokoo:** Don’t be. Just don’t forget where you are, alright?

_I nodded ever so slightly. Shouji pat my head a few times before shooting me a thumbs up and a signature Shouji smile. My eyes trailed back to Aiko, but not in the sorrowful trance… Instead, my attention turned to the hole in her stomach._

**Murasame:** The Monokuma File said…that was the gunshot wound. Right?

 **Yokoo:** Yeah. And look at her neck.

_Shouji pointed at the left side of her neck. Embedded within the deep purple bruises covering her tiny neck, there was a small prick._

**Murasame:** …Must be where the poison was injected.

 **Yokoo:** Yeah.

 **Murasame:** But…what was used to inject her? And where is it? And this gunshot wound… Where’s the gun?

 **Yokoo:** Guess we gotta figure that out, huh?

_That wasn’t the only thing to figure out… Despite it being a gunshot wound, there wasn’t nearly as much blood around the wound as you would normally expect… Poison, bullet, hanging… It all seemed so much. Too much. Why all these things…?_

_Suddenly, the door opened. It was Kotomi._

**Ikuta:** Hey… Soshun?

 **Murasame:** Eh?

 **Ikuta:** Ryouta…wants to talk to you.

_I left Shouji to keep watch over Aiko while I stepped outside of the computer store. Ryouta had finally stood up from his spot, but his eyes still seemed glazed over._

**Murasame:** What did you need, Someya?

_Silence. He didn’t respond. Instead, Kotomi did._

**Ikuta:** Ryouta said he found something in Vitamin Planet when he was there earlier. He wanted to show you.

 **Murasame:** Oh... Alright.

_I looked at Ryouta. Not a single word._

**Murasame:** Well… Let’s go, Someya.

 **Ikuta:** I’ll stay here with Yokoo. I…wanted to check something on Umesawa, anyway.

_Kotomi retreated into Macrohard, leaving Ryouta and I outside. Ryouta didn’t utter a word – instead, he just turned on his heel and started off for Vitamin Planet. Though Ryouta didn’t seem mentally there, he was still managing to be aware of his surroundings, not hesitating once in his step as we walked over to the vitamin store. But…he was silent and his eyes were cast downward the entire time._

_When we walked into Vitamin Planet, I didn’t see anything out of the ordinary._

**Murasame:** What…did you want to show me?

_Ryouta didn’t speak. Instead, he trotted over to one of the aisles...the aisle where his insulin pen was. I followed him, and that’s where I found him kneeling over two things – an empty syringe and a small bottle of medicine. I knelt down next to him and picked up the bottle._

**Murasame:** …Stomach medicine…

_This was a weird place to find it… Why would the stomach medicine be in the same aisle as the insulin pen and-_

_…_

_My eyes trailed to the shelves. There, looming over us, were the syringes filled with purple poison. I turned my attention back to the floor, where the empty syringe was._

**Murasame:** …Poison…

_The empty syringe looked exactly like the ones filled with poison. The Monokuma file mentioned Aiko was injected with a lethal poison. That much could’ve been inferred, though, because of her appearance. Then that means…_

**Murasame:** …This was used on Koko.

_But, it didn’t make sense. The empty syringe was here, but Aiko’s body was in Macrohard. How was that possible…?_

_I felt a pull on my jacket’s sleeve… No, Sousuke’s jacket. I found Ryouta tugging on me, looking up at me with those sheenless eyes that reminded me of a dead fish’s._

**Murasame:** Is there anything else you wanted to show me, Someya?

_Ryouta didn’t respond. He didn’t even acknowledge my question…that, or he probably didn’t even hear me. Instead, he just stood up and trudged out of the store._

**Murasame:** W-Wait, Someya…

_But, he already left the store, leaving me alone. I set the stomach medicine back on the floor; I didn’t want to mess up these scenes more than necessary. Besides… For some reason, the bottle was starting to feel heavy. When I tried to hop back onto my feet…_

_…I ended up stumbling and falling backwards. The impact felt as though I fell on concrete, knocking masses of air out of me… In reality, it probably wasn’t even that bad. Or, it was… Maybe it was that bad… Everything’s bad, anyway… I tried to shake myself back into reality, but everything just kept flooding back. Every bad feeling, every thought, every failure. Every failure. I just wanted to sit there, in the middle of the vitamin store, soaking in every failure that led me up to this point, allowing it to overtake me, allowing it to drown me in-_

_I slapped myself. Snap out of it, Soshun! You can wallow in yourself later. Hell, you can off yourself later if you really wanted. But Aiko and Sousuke don’t deserve this. They don’t deserve to have you fuck up again because you’re an incompetent leader. An incompetent friend…_

_…_

_They deserved better… Sousuke-_

_I finally managed to prop myself back on my feet, no matter how much my legs protested. Look ahead, Soshun. Look to the future._

_I stepped out of Vitamin Planet only to bump into someone. Karen._

**Kisaragi:** S-Soshun!

 **Murasame:** Karen…? Are you okay?

 **Kisaragi:** I should be asking you that, Soshun… You look…

_Now I was worrying Karen. I couldn’t even change how I looked, either. So, I just smiled._

**Murasame:** Please… I’m fine. What’re you doing here?

 **Kisaragi:** Mr. Gouryoku…was having a bad headache while we were investigating. And I…I couldn’t… I couldn’t look…

_Karen put her head down. I pat her shoulder._

**Kisaragi:** We…excused ourselves from investigating the garden. I was…going to get Mr. Gouryoku some headache medicine. I’m…so sorry… We’re… I’m letting you down…

 **Murasame:** …Don’t worry, Karen. I don’t blame you.

_Tomohiko was already suffering enough as is. And Karen was too delicate to have to handle something so…terrible. I couldn’t blame them._

**Murasame:** Are Hino and Kubou still investigating?

 **Kisaragi:** As far as I know…yes. I felt terrible leaving it to them…

 **Murasame:** Don’t…

_We went silent. I was about to just leave her – I didn’t want to be rude, but I couldn’t stand around. That would be irresponsible. But then, Karen pipped up._

**Kisaragi:** Oh! I…saw Kotomi before coming here. She said…if I saw you…to meet her at the candy store.

 **Murasame:** The candy store…?

 **Kisaragi:** She said she found something there… It could be related to the case.

_If that’s the case, I have to get there right away…_

**Kisaragi:** Take… Take care, Soshun. Please? I-I…

_Karen twiddled her thumbs. She was trying to comfort me…_

_…But, I couldn’t even respond to her. I just moved past her and headed to the candy store, not looking back. I couldn’t linger… There were clues… I had to see them, now... If they…could help us figure out who did this… Who killed Aiko…_

_Who…killed…Sousuke…_

_I knew Asukasei probably meant to share what we found in front of the fountain, before the trial, but…_

_…I…_

_…I had to… I had to see him before…_

**???:** Soshun.

_Someone called out to me. Kotomi was at the candy store’s door with something in her hand. It was a blur from the distance I was at, but once I was only a few meters away, I could clearly make out what it was. A gun._

**Murasame:** K-Kotomi…

 **Ikuta:** Don’t worry. I found it by the door.

_By the candy store door…?_

**Ikuta:** It’s a revolver, but the chambers are empty. I could tell it was used, though.

_I remembered the gunshot wound in Aiko’s stomach. Kotomi spoke my thoughts for me._

**Ikuta:** 300% sure this is probably the gun used to shoot Umesawa.

_That was safe to assume, especially if she just found this gun casually sitting outside the candy store…_

**Murasame:** Maybe we should check the candy store.

 **Ikuta:** Eh, I don’t see why.

 **Murasame:** …Because we found a gun right outside it?

 **Ikuta:** I doubt we’ll find anything else, though. I mean, our gun evidence is on Umesawa. Shouldn’t we be investigating more _important_ things with more relevancy _, Soshun?_

 **Murasame:** I think the store that had a _gun_ conveniently sitting on its doorstep is pretty relevant, _Kotomi._

_Both sneered when we uttered the other’s name._

**Ikuta:** I’m just saying, this place is probably a waste of time to check-

 **Murasame:** Oh, _shut up._

_That bark came out harsher than any bite I ever imagined I could manage. Kotomi was taken back by my sudden harshness, but she didn’t say anything. I felt guilt creep in my chest, especially considering what she’s going through… But, instead of apologizing, I simply I stepped into the candy store. She didn’t seem keen on following… So, I slammed the door a little harder than intended on her._

_There wasn’t anything much different about the candy store than usual… There were still numerous amounts of candy lining every shelf, the gaudy pink and brown aesthetic encompassing every corner of the room. There was a pile of empty candy wrappers littered on the floor, but besides that, there didn’t seem to be much difference than the last time I was there. As I was about to leave, though, something caught my eye…_

_…Or, should I say, five things. Five holes in the wall, in direct view of the door. I inched towards the wall and examined the holes… They were spread apart, but they were all the same exact diameter._

**Murasame:** …Waste of time, huh…

_My eyes trailed to the store’s front windows, which were covered in bright posters, some anime, some advertisements for candy. I remembered how you couldn’t even see in the store because of all the posters…it seemed like you couldn’t even see out, either._

_My mind wandered back to the gun. The gun near the candy store… The empty syringe in Vitamin Planet… Aiko’s body in Macrohard… Sousuke’s body in the garden… How did they all connect? Where did anything even happen?_

**Murasame:** I guess figuring out the order of things was just one step…

_One step of many… Many steps to figuring out what happened to Aiko… What happened to Sousuke… How Sousuke… How he…_

_The speakers fizzled to life. A blood-chilling voice rang over them._

**Monokuma:** Uhhh, hello, hello! Guess what! That’s right: I’m terribly bored! Because of that, I’m cutting the investigation riiiiiiiiight… Now! Get to the fountain, quick!

 **Murasame:** W-Wait…

 **Monokuma:** Now, now, NOW! If you leave me waiting, I’ll get _beary_ angry!

_I-I…didn’t even get to see him…_

_The door to the candy store swung open. Kotomi stuck her head in._

**Ikuta:** Soshun.

_Her voice was quiet, but firm. Her eyes were still filled with melancholy, but they seemed to be accompanied with something else…_

_Determination._

**Ikuta:** We have to go.

 **Murasame:** …

_I said nothing in response. I merely followed her out and to the fountain._

_There were already a number of people at the fountain… Everyone except Asukasei, in fact. Tomohiko and Karen were both sitting on the edge of the fountain, Tomohiko taking the headache medicine as Karen held a bottle of water for him. Ryouta seemed to have latched onto Shouji, who was talking with a pale Daiki. When Ryouta saw us, however, he immediately darted over to Kotomi and tackled her. Kotomi just stood there and held him; meanwhile, I approached Daiki._

**Murasame:** Kubou…

 **Kubou:** M-Murasame! Hello! How are you doing…? You seem…

 **Murasame:** Don’t worry about me. You seem ill.

 **Kubou:** Ah, w-well… The scene, i-it was a lot to take in, and I… It was hard for me to investigate, really, I…felt sick the entire time. Hino eventually just…shooed me off. Said I was getting in the way…

_So, Daiki didn’t even investigate either…? What the hell were they all doing?! Was Sousuke supposed to investigate his own scene or something?_

_Just then, I heard something tapping towards us. I turned to find the last person to arrive: Asukasei, his heels clanking against the floor with less spirit than before. He seemed a bit pale himself, but otherwise okay._

**Hino:** I had to check some things real quick. Now I have a better hold on what’s going on.

_Thank god… Of all people I could count on, it was Asukasei._

**Murasame:** Hino… What did you find?

 **Hino:** Hm?

 **Murasame:** What did…you find at the scene?

 **Hino:** Be patient. I’ll tell you at the trial.

_What…?_

**Murasame:** No, tell me now.

 **Hino:** Why should I when we’re just about to head in and, you know, discuss it?

 **Murasame:** Because I want to know _now,_ Hino, _before_ the trial.

_I didn’t even realize I was raising my voice. I did notice, however, that everyone’s attention was turning to us._

**Hino:** You don’t see me begging for what you found on Umesawa. You can wait.

 **Murasame:** _No I can’t!_ Tell me what you found, Hino!

 **Yokoo:** H-Hey, guys, let’s calm down there-

 **Murasame:** _No._ Hino’s refusing to tell me his findings.

 **Hino:** You’re not exactly eager about telling me your findings, either.

 **Murasame:** I’d tell you mine if you’d tell me yours.

 **Ikuta:** Hey, both of you-

 **Murasame:** Just tell me, Hino!

 **Hino:** Yeesh, you’ve never gotten this heated over a murder before… Oh, right, your precious little boyfriend was the victim this time around. He must matter more than the others, huh?

_…_

**Murasame:** Fuck you!

 **Kisaragi:** S-Soshun…?!

 **Murasame:** If you’re not going to tell me, _I’ll just investigate it myself!_

_Without hesitation, without consideration, I darted down the concourse leading to the garden, ignoring all the shouts for me to stop. I wasn’t going to stop. I wasn’t going to stop until I figured out who did this. And to do that…_

_I had to see him._

_I underestimated my strength, however. Upon stepping into the garden, seeing him… I felt everything I felt before, but at a level higher than should never be achieved. At this point in time, there was a smell. It wasn’t the flowers or the grass or the trees. It wasn’t anything like that. It was horrid, indescribable. Instantly, I felt bile rise through my throat, and I started choking._

**Murasame:** Grk… Ngh…

_I leaned over and let it all out. It was hardly anything, but it was enough to set my throat on fire. I gasped for air._

**Murasame:** I’m…sorry…

_But, I had to see him._

_I started my investigation, despite my entire body screaming for me to leave, to go back, to never see this again. I started with, as most investigations start with, the body…or, what was left of it. That meant going near the wood chipper… There was no way around that, though. I would have to investigate it eventually._

_Just as the Monokuma File stated, his left knee was shattered. It was shattered so bad, in fact, that the bottom half of the leg was twisted in an unnatural way. Not only that, you could tell the kneecap and every bone around it was completely fractured to the point that splinters of white protruded from the skin and cloth of his pants. If he was still alive when he got that injury, it would’ve completely incapacitated him…_

_My eyes trailed to what seemed like a small computer on the wood chipper. I…don’t remember wood chippers normally having computers on them. It reminded of me of the light switches, with a basic keypad and a pixelated screen. I examined the screen, which had a smear of blood wiped across it… Asukasei probably tried to wipe it clean when he was investigating. All that was on the screen was an error message: “JAM”. The chipper was…jammed. It didn’t stop because it was turned off, b-but because…_

_My eyes traced around the screen for anything else to look at, anything else to examine. All I could find was a small symbol in the top corner that resembled three bars… It reminded me of the WiFi signal on phones, and this one was perfectly connected to whatever it was connected to. But… What was it connected to? Did…wood chippers typically have some sort of wireless function?_

_I noticed something trailing away from the wood chipper. It was grass that had been ripped up and pulled out…and what grass wasn’t pulled out was leaning towards the side, as though something had been sitting on it. Or…_

**Murasame:** …Something was dragged through it.

_I followed the trail to one of the large trees near the back of the garden. The blood that showered from the wood chipper’s chute had managed to reach even to this extent… I found two things underneath the tree, out of sight from the entrance of the garden: a spotless scythe and a…card?_

**Murasame:** No…wait.

_That was an NG+ Code card._

_I plucked it from the grass. It had blood stains on it, so I couldn’t make out most of the words. But, I could make out enough…like the fact that this was Sousuke’s NG+ Code. It read:_

_“Sousuke Ichino must ______________. If he ______, ______ kill _______ ten minute _____. _______, _____same will die.”_

_…_

_There was blood covering everything before “same”. But, I knew._

_-same._

_Murasame._

_Soshun Murasame._

**Murasame:** Damn it. Damn it! _Damn it all!_

_I slammed my fist against the tree in frustration, which was a stupid idea. I felt my shoulder nearly jerk out of socket and I swore I cracked a knuckle or two. I yelped and cradled my bruised hand in my trembling other, rocking back and forth until I eventually just rested my forehead against the tree’s trunk. I desperately gasped for air, trying to keep the tears at bay…_

_This wasn’t a good idea… This wasn’t a good idea…_

_But I had to see him._

_I swallowed my misery and continued my investigation. I didn’t see much else to check on…until I passed the pond and saw something gleam beneath its waves against the reflecting light. I treaded towards the pond to find a large shadow within it. The ripples in the water were too intense for me to make out what it was, though. I rolled up my sleeves and reached my arm in the water. I felt around on it – it had a large metal end, but also a softer, wooden handle. I grabbed the handle and tried to pull it up…but it was too heavy. Grabbing it with two hands didn’t suffice, either – I managed to get the handle above water, but the large, heavy metal end stayed secure on the pond’s floor._

**Murasame:** Come…on…!

 **???:** Need help?

_I swung my head behind me to find Kotomi a meter away, her arms crossed. I nodded. Together, we managed to pull the thing out of the water, though we struggled… It turned out to be a massive hammer._

**Ikuta:** Reminds me of something you’d use to smash a boulder with…

 **Murasame:** Yeah…

_We just stared at the hammer, quiet. I noticed she didn’t try to look at Sousuke – in fact, she seemed to be avoiding it._

**Ikuta:** Are…you done?

 **Murasame:** …I think.

 **Ikuta:** Okay. The bear’s pissed.

_Of course he is…_

**Murasame:** Who…do you think did it?

 **Ikuta:** Huh?

 **Murasame:** Who do you think…killed them…?

 **Ikuta:** I dunno. We’ll…figure that out in a bit, huh?

_We’ll figure out in a bit… But, it was already so obvious…_

**Murasame:** It… It has to be one of them.

 **Ikuta:** Huh?

 **Murasame:** The four who investigated here.

 **Ikuta:** Wh-What…?

 **Murasame:** None of them would tell us anything… Not a single one… They wanted to keep it a secret… Hell, they’re probably all in on it.

 **Ikuta:** Soshun, that’s-

 **Murasame:** Why the hell else wouldn’t they say anything?! Why the hell else would they all “magically” get sick…? Why else would Hino keep it all a secret; it’s not like he’s lost anyone! It was him, I bet it was… It had to be… He always hated me, he did… He probably did it to get back a-

_Before I could say a word more, Kotomi slapped her hand across my face. Hard._

**Ikuta:** Listen to yourself, you idiot!

 **Murasame:** …Eh…?

_I held my cheek. It stung._

**Ikuta:** This is why Hino said we shouldn’t investigate who we cared about. Do you even hear yourself? You’re pinning _Karen_ as a murderer! Or an accomplice for murder!

_…_

**Ikuta:** What happened to be our level-headed, rational leader, huh? You were always the one to tell _us_ to calm down, to think rationally! Now look at you! You’ve turned into…into a savage hound, spastic at any sort of fragment of a hint about _nothing_!

_…_

**Ikuta:** Why the hell are _you_ all upset, anyway? Sousuke meant _nothing_ to you!

 **Murasame:** …H…He…

 **Ikuta:** You may think he was something to you, but how long did you know him, huh? What? Three weeks? Meanwhile, he’s Ryouta and I’s _brother_ , and you’re acting like he was closer to you than we ever were!

_…_

**Ikuta:** Stop acting like he meant something to you! Stop acting like he meant anything to you more than he meant to…fuck, anyone here! He meant _nothing_ to you!

_…_

**Murasame:** …I’m sorry. You’re right.

 **Ikuta:** Of course I’m fucking right.

 **Murasame:** He…wasn’t…anything to me… Not like he was to you and Someya… I…

_Need to…stop being selfish…_

**Murasame:** …We…have a trial to go to…

_I stood up, nearly stumbling backwards once more. But…this time I wasn’t going to let myself fall. I didn’t even wait for Kotomi to stand up herself… I just started out the garden, my body numb, my mind empty and dark, my head heavy. The world felt gray, lacking color, drained out. My eyelids were heavy, threatening to shut and never open again._

_The walk to the fountain seemed to last ages. My head swirled the entire time, the weight of the past hour, the past half-hour, the past five minutes overwhelmingly pressing against every inch of my body, aiming to drag me down. But, eventually, I made it – the carpet was already laid out to the elevator, but everyone was still standing outside. Everyone was waiting… I wasted everyone’s time with my foolishness…_

**Kisaragi:** Soshun…?

_Karen came up to me and tried to touch my arm. But, I didn’t even stop to smile at her: I just kept walking, ignoring everyone’s stares as I climbed up the red carpet towards the elevator. I did hear a quick exchange behind me:_

**Kisaragi:** Kotomi… What did you do?

 **Ikuta:** …What I had to.

_I was the first person in the elevator. I’d never been in it without the others – it felt ominous, empty, foreboding. Soon, seven others would join me…when it should be thirteen. It would then descend to the trial room, where I would be faced with accusations, contradictions, revelations… I had to solve the mystery, face utter betrayal, enact a harsh execution… For what? Revenge? Justice? None of that matters. Nothing matters. I don’t matter. I’d much rather have this elevator give out, crashing to the bottom and setting me aflame. That’d feel more satisfying than the emptiness I felt._

_…_

_But, that couldn’t happen. That couldn’t happen because I needed to do this. I needed to figure out who murdered them, for some reason. No… There was a reason. Because Aiko matters. And Sousuke matters. That’s all that matters anymore. And both were gone._

_…Did they matter, then?_

_…For some reason…_

_…It was all an ugly blur._

_Hope… Despair… Hope… Despair…_

_I didn’t really know which was which anymore._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the alternative title for this update is Soshun Murasame Suffers From Severe Depression  
> poll time! this time we have 2 polls - one for [who murdered aiko](https://www.poll-maker.com/poll1018310x93484338-42) and one for [who murdered sousuke](https://www.poll-maker.com/poll1018313x49e51682-42). you might have the same murderer for both - that's cool! just vote for that person in both polls. but...as we know...it's not GUARANTEED the same person murdered both of them...ku


	28. Chapter 3: Trial Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "stop updating this so quickly" Stop, telling me what to d o

**Chapter 3: Passion’s Blooming Sorrow! The Ultimate Battle of Reverence and Redemption!**

**Deadly Life – Trial Part 1**

_The only noise accompanying us on our descent into the trial room was the rattling elevator, the screeching sound of metal against metal. The silence was overwhelming, encompassing the emptiness now existing because of diminishing numbers. First there were thirteen of us in here… Then eleven…_

_And now only eight of us were left. And it was possible one of us was next to go. How many more times will we descend this elevator? How many more people will disappear? Whose last elevator ride was this very moment? All these thoughts raced through my head…but they were quickly hushed when the elevator jerked to a stop and a blinding light seeped in between the crack of the opening door._

_The trial room was just as we left it last time…except for the fact there were now three new stands holding funeral portraits. Kiriko, Aiko, and Sousuke, their monochrome faces smiling as they’re blotted out with a large red X. X marks the spot. X marks death._

**Monokuma:** Finally, FINALLY! Do you all realize just how long I’ve been waiting? I was getting _soooo_ agitated, I almost ripped the arms off of my newest, dearest little dollies!

_There, sitting in his plush throne that loomed over the rest of our podiums, was Monokuma. But, he wasn’t alone: he had the dolls he owned of Tsubasa, Tarou, Suzuko, and Kiriko haphazardly spread about his chair. He had two new dolls in his paws, however._

_Aiko and Sousuke._

**Monokuma:** I kinda like these, ya know? Props to the bunny for doing something right!

_Tomohiko grunted._

**Monokuma:** These will have a veeeery special role for a veeeeery special something-or-another I have planned! But, enough of that. It’s time to go over the rules of our class trial!

_No one argued with the bear. We simply took to our podiums and waited for the trial to commence._

**Monokuma:** If you can figure out who-dun-it, then the blackened will get punished, and everyone can go back to their regularly scheduled mall life! Buuuut, if you pick the wrong choice, you’ll be the ones who’s executed, and the blackened will go free!

_No comments._

**Monokuma:** Wow, you guys sure are downers today! It usually takes until at _least_ the fifth trial til’ everyone starts going through their edgy phase!

**Kubou:** You say that like you’ve done this before-

**Monokuma:** Stop with the silence! If you don’t start framing each other for murder in the next five minutes, I’ll put all yer heads on stakes!

_Go ahead…_

**Kisaragi:** Um… Mr. Yokoo? I-If it’ll help, I don’t mind if you blame me for murder as the kickstarter for this trial…

**Yokoo:** Ah…ha…

_Shouji scratched the back of his head._

**Yokoo:** It’s… It’s not the same without the little rabbit…

**Kisaragi:** I-I see…

_Karen’s head drooped. Everyone’s morale seemed to descend below even the floorboards…_

**Kubou:** H-How about we start by discussion the murder weapon? Or…weapons…

**Ikuta:** …That’s a joke, right?

**Kubou:** No! I mean… It’s pretty obvious, yeah, but maybe talking about it will bring new light…

**Ikuta:** Okay. Here’s your murder weapon: Sousuke’s in a wood chipper. Got that epiphany yet, Kubou?

_Daiki didn’t say anything. He just wrinkled his brow and lowered his head, defeated by the blade that was Kotomi’s sharp sarcasm._

**Hino:** Kubou does have a point, Ikuta.

**Ikuta:** So I’m assuming you have something enlightening to say about a wood chipper, Hino?

**Hino:** I think you’re forgetting your brother isn’t the only victim here.

**Kisaragi:** Ms. Umesawa… She was killed by being hung right? Specifically, hanging herself…

_Sure, it was easy to assume that this was how she died – hanging herself. But…are we really so certain about that?_

**Murasame:** Wait, Karen. Let’s not be too hasty now.

**Kisaragi:** Huh?

**Murasame:** Sure, yes, when we found her, she was hung by her neck… But, we’re not entirely sure if that’s what killed her.

**Gouryoku:** Do…you believe it to be something else…?

**Murasame:** I’m not entirely sure… But, we can’t discredit the two other things that happened to her: the gunshot wound and the poison.

**Hino:** Both that are mentioned in the Monokuma File, along with a “broken neck”.

**Ikuta:** So? The other murders mentioned the other shit that happened to the victims, too.

**Hino:** The “other shit” you’re talking about didn’t differ as drastically as Umesawa’s case does, however. Kamii’s file mentioned stabs and cuts. Kashiki’s was the same. Stabs in different places does not equal the same differentiation as broken necks and poisoning.

**Ikuta:** It just doesn’t make sense, though! You say to not discredit the hanging as what killed her, but she left a damned suicide note! What else could have it been?!

_The suicide note did bother me… It did show us the despair she was feeling, and the guilt that she may have died with… Was it possible that maybe-?_

**Yokoo:** Can I cut in?

_Suddenly, Shouji spoke up, his voice monotone._

**Hino:** Um… Sure.

**Yokoo:** I don’t think Umesawa killed herself.

_His words didn’t have the usual spunk to them… They felt hard. Cold. Dead, almost._

**Gouryoku:** What…?

**Kubou:** Why do you say that, Shouji?

**Ikuta:** Yeah! The rabbit left a suicide note, for god’s sake!

**Yokoo:** Just because there was a note there doesn’t mean she killed herself. Besides…there’s too many things… _wrong_ with the scene.

_Wrong?_

**Hino:** Can you clarify what these “wrong” things are?

**Yokoo:** You were there with me, Murasame… You know what I mean, right?

_The things that were wrong with the scene… Shouji did point some things out to me…_

**Murasame:** Well… There’s the chair.

**Kisaragi:** The chair? You mean the one she used to stand on?

**Yokoo:** Except she didn’t _stand_ on any chair. While she was still hanging, I slid a similar chair under her feet.

**Kubou:** Why’d you do that…?

**Yokoo:** Because when you kill yourself, you need to be able to stick your head through a noose and kick down whatever you’re standing on.

**Murasame:** But, the chair you slid under her feet… Her toes barely skidded across the surface of it.

**Ikuta:** So?

**Yokoo:** That’s awfully high up, don’t you think? Why would Umesawa make her noose so high up, to where she had to uncomfortably tip-toe to even _attempt_ to sneak her head through?

_Shouji did have a valid point…_

**Yokoo:** Besides, her noose was hardly that anyway.

_Her noose was hardly a noose? He must mean…_

**Murasame:** You’re talking about how it seemed to be wrapped around her neck, right?

**Yokoo:** Yep. The extension cord used as a noose was wrapped around her neck several times. That’s _not_ how a noose works.

**Murasame:** It’s more like…she was tied up there rather than her actually hanging herself.

**Yokoo:** Right.

**Hino:** …Wow.

_Asukasei mumbled, probably louder than he intended._

**Yokoo:** What’s up, Asuka?

**Hino:** I’m just…surprised. You’re usually so useless in these trials.

**Kubou:** Hino!

**Hino:** Am I _wrong?_

**Yokoo:** You’re not.

_Shouji’s agreeableness concerning his usefulness came as a shock, to say the least._

**Yokoo:** I probably would’ve stayed pretty useless, too, if this part of the case didn’t hit so close to home.

**Kisaragi:** Wh-What do you mean…?

_Shouji stayed silent. His eyes seemed glazed over._

**Hino:** …Yokoo?

_Asukasei’s voice came out as barely a mutter. Was he…worried about Shouji…?_

**Yokoo:** …A couple years back…I walked into our tour bus to find that one of our bandmates killed himself. Hayato Fukunaga. Bassist and my back-up vocals. Hung himself on our overhead TV. It had a mantle like the monitors in Macrohard.

_The trial room was silent. Monokuma yawned._

**Yokoo:** I got that damned day etched in my head like an engraving… So, when I saw Umesawa, I knew she didn’t hang herself. None of it added up. Yeah, I guess all that’s common sense…

**Hino:** …No. You helped very much. If it weren’t for you, we would’ve all listened to the ill-minded heap over there.

**Ikuta:** _Hey._

**Hino:** Thank you…Shouji.

_That was probably the first time in my life I ever heard Asukasei show gratitude towards_ anyone, _much less refer to them as something other than a derogatory nickname or their surname. I saw the life spark back in Shouji’s eyes when Asukasei called him by his first name. Asukasei smirked._

_I felt my lip curl._

**Murasame:** _Besides,_ there was something else that was bothering me about Umesawa’s scene.

**Kisaragi:** What would that be…?

**Murasame:** I was thinking about the suicide note and where she could’ve gotten the paper to make it… I assumed it to be the filing cabinet, seeing as though that’s the closest thing around Macrohard to have paper.

**Kubou:** I think Macrohard’s the only place that _does_ have paper.

**Murasame:** So, it only makes logical sense that Koko probably got the paper for her suicide note…from the filing cabinet.

_The filing cabinets flickered on the screens above us._

**Murasame:** The problem is…it feels too…how do I put this…?

**Kubou:** …Neat?

**Murasame:** Yeah.

**Ikuta:** What do you mean…?

**Kubou:** I can see what Murasame’s saying… If Umesawa was in a panic to write a suicide note, wouldn’t the filing cabinet look a bit…messier? Disorganized? Like as though she didn’t care if papers fell out or whatnot!

**Gouryoku:** …But instead, it seems neat… Organized… Almost untouched, as though…

**Kubou:** As though it was either untouched – which I doubt, since we just said Macrohard’s the only known place with paper – or someone who wasn’t nearly as desperate or panic-filled handled the note!

**Ikuta:** So, wait… You’re claiming the note is _fake_?

**Murasame:** I don’t know-

**Ikuta:** You _have_ to know! Don’t you remember what the note said?!

_Of course I remembered what the note said… Its words were almost a regular thought at this point._

**Murasame** : That she couldn’t live with herself because of what she did.

**Ikuta:** Yeah! But, not only that, it said she “pushed him”, then later wrote Sousuke’s name! If you’re saying the note’s fake… Th-Then we don’t know who put Sousuke in that wood chipper!

_Kotomi had a point… But, I figured that concluding who killed Sousuke wouldn’t be as easy as reading a note… Nothing ever was._

**Kubou:** Let’s step back for a moment.

**Ikuta:** Eh?

**Kubou:** We have a general idea now that there’s more to Umesawa’s hanging than what meets the eye. But, we’re never going to figure things out if we don’t work out exactly how everything happened!

**Kisaragi:** There _are_ two separate crime scenes… One must’ve happened before the other, yes…?

**Kubou:** Once we figure _that_ out, it’ll become clearer who killed who and when…

_The order of events… It was incredibly unclear exactly what happened and where… But, were there only two places to consider when piecing all this together…?_

**Murasame:** Actually, there’s more than two places we should think of when piecing together what happened.

**Hino:** Eh?

**Murasame:** There’s actually four: the two scenes where the bodies were are obvious. But the other two weren’t so much since there was little disruption – but, there was enough to be _something._

**Kubou:** What’re the two places, then?

**Murasame:** Vitamin Planet and Monokuma’s Candy Farse.

**Ikuta:** The candy store _again?_ Soshun, we found one gun-

**Murasame:** _We shouldn’t cancel it out so easily, Kotomi._

**Hino:** Murasame’s right.

_I shook my head in astonishment._

**Murasame:** Eh?

**Hino:** What?

**Murasame:** Oh, you just…agreed with me, is all. I thought I was dreaming for a minute.

**Hino:** You better enjoy it since it’ll be the last time we’ll ever take sides.

**Yokoo:** Asuka…

**Hino:** … _Maybe_ we’ll take sides again. Not anytime soon, though.

**Ikuta:** Oh, shut up! What do you mean Soshun’s right? All we found was a gun!

**Gouryoku:** Ikuta…

**Ikuta:** …Yes, Gouryoku?

_Kotomi’s voice went from a raging bark to a quiet mewl._

**Gouryoku:** Just because there seems to only be one piece of evidence in a location…doesn’t mean we should just cancel it out due to insufficiency…

**Kisaragi:** Mr. Gouryoku’s right, Kotomi. Remember the last case? Plethora had only one piece of evidence, but it was crucial in convicting Ms. Nishizawa…

_Kotomi didn’t say anything. She just grunted and looked down at the floor._

**Kubou:** Alright, so we have four places to consider: the garden, Macrohard, Vitamin Planet, and the candy store.

**Yokoo:** Maybe if we knew where the victims were last night, we could figure out the first thing that happened?

_Where the victims were? Well, I knew where one was planning to go._

**Murasame:** I…may be able to answer that.

**Hino:** Your dearest little boyfriend, yes?

_I snarled at him._

**Murasame:** …Sousuke told me he was going to go to Vitamin Planet.

**Hino:** What a coincidence. Vitamin Planet is one of our key locations.

**Kubou:** Why’d he go to Vitamin Planet…?

**Murasame:** He was getting Ryouta’s-

_I suddenly stopped short. I almost disclosed Ryouta’s secret to everyone… I glanced over at Kotomi, who was glaring at me._

**Kubou:** Ryouta’s…?

**Yokoo:** Come on, dude, you can’t just-

**Someya:** Insulin.

_For the first time since the trial started- No, the first time since we discovered the bodies, Ryouta spoke. His voice was low and raspy. Tired. He looked like a zombie._

**Gouryoku:** Insulin…?

**Someya:** I’m diabetic.

_The courtroom was silent. Kotomi’s angry expression immediately dissolved into one of sympathy._

**Someya:** Why was he getting my insulin, Murasame?

**Murasame:** …He was going to take it to you.

**Ikuta:** But I told you Ryouta’s NG+ Code said he couldn’t take it.

**Kubou:** R-Really…?

**Gouryoku:** That’s why you’ve been…

**Murasame:** He…made a deal with Monokuma.

**Ikuta:** What…?

**Monokuma:** Yeeeep! Our deal waaaas…little Someya could take his insulin!

**Someya:** …Eh…?

_Ryouta’s face went pale. Well… Paler than it already was._

**Monokuma:** Buuuuut, every time he did, someone in this mall would have to take an extra NG+ Code!

**Murasame:** Sousuke said he’d take them all, though.

**Kubou:** A-All of them?!

**Murasame:** Y-Yeah… He…didn’t want anyone else to have to…

_It was…the most selfless thing…_

**Hino:** Is that so? Did Ichino have his second NG+ Code when you last saw him?

**Murasame:** Yeah…

**Hino:** My… That just makes things _beyond_ interesting.

**Yokoo:** What do you mean…?

**Hino:** The fact that Ichino had not one, but _two_ NG+ Codes… That means he had double the chance to slip up and break his code. And isn’t it funny that the night he receives his second one, not only does _he_ turn up dead, but another person as well?

_…_

**Murasame:** What are you trying to suggest, Hino?

**Hino:** What do you think, Murasame?

**Ikuta:** Kinda sounds like you’re trying to say my _brother_ – who wouldn’t hurt a _fly_ , mind you – tripped up his NG+ Code and tried some shit.

**Hino:** Well… You said it, not me.

**Ikuta:** You _really_ get on my fucking nerves, Hino.

**Kisaragi:** W-Wait, please… L-Let’s get back on topic…

**Kubou:** Y-Yeah! We’re not even sure if that’s the case…!

_I tried to put Asukasei’s assumptions towards the back of my mind… But, it kept knawing at me. Was it possible…_

_My eyes flickered to Ryouta. He was staring at me, his eyes full of sadness and melancholy. But…it felt like he was trying to say something to me…_

**Hino:** So, we have something to go on: Ichino went to Vitamin Planet. What happened then?

**Kisaragi:** Is there…anything there that could tell us if something happened…?

_Some evidence that something out of the ordinary happened…? There was something…_

**Murasame:** There was an empty syringe on the floor.

_The empty syringe along with the stomach medicine next to it flickered on the screens._

**Kisaragi:** Oh… What’s that from…?

**Kubou:** Those look like the syringes that contain that lethal poiso-

_Daiki suddenly stopped short. He gasped._

**Kubou:** Th-The lethal poison! Isn’t that what Umesawa was injected with?!

**Hino:** She was injected with a poison, but are we sure it’s the same kind?

**Kubou:** Yes! I remember! Umesawa’s appearance matches the symptoms the body undergoes when injected with that specific poison!

**Murasame:** Blood vessels becoming engorged on one half of the body…and the bleeding eye, right?

**Kubou:** Yeah! Yeah!

**Yokoo:** So, if Umesawa has that same poison in her veins… Does that mean she was stabbed with the syringe full of poison in Vitamin Planet…?

**Ikuta:** We’re not even sure if she was even _in_ Vitamin Planet last night, though. For all we know, whoever attacked her just threw the empty syringe in there after dealing with her to throw us all off.

_That was a possibility… But, I felt as though there was enough evidence to prove that she did, in fact, go to Vitamin Planet last night._

**Murasame:** Wait. There’s might be something.

**Kisaragi:** What would that be…?

**Murasame:** See that stomach medicine? Next to the syringe?

**Kubou:** That is a weird place to find that… Isn’t that the aisle where the poison and insulin are?

**Murasame:** Yeah. And the stomach medicine was in another aisle entirely.

**Ikuta:** So, you’re saying Umesawa got some stomach medicine? But _why?_

_Why would Aiko get stomach medicine? Unless she ate too much of a certain thing…_

**Murasame:** There was a pile of empty candy wrappers in the candy store.

**Ikuta:** Huh? Really?

**Hino:** See? Don’t be so hasty with cancelling things out, Ikuta.

**Ikuta:** Oh, _shut it_ , you four-eyed brat!

**Murasame:** It’s possible Koko had stayed at the candy store post-nighttime to, you know, eat candy.

**Gouryoku:** …She was always going there…sometimes spending hours…

**Murasame:** She might’ve eaten too much, then went to Vitamin Planet to get some stomach medicine.

**Hino:** …Heh…

_Asukasei started chuckling to himself. I raised an eyebrow._

**Murasame:** …What?

**Hino:** It’s just…making sense.

**Murasame:** What’s making sense…?

**Hino:** How this all started. Ichino goes to Vitamin Planet for insulin… Umesawa goes for stomach medicine… _Both_ in the same night. There’s an empty syringe, and Umesawa’s the one left with the poison in her veins… Isn’t it all just a little _too_ coincidental?

**Ikuta:** _Shut up._

_Kotomi cut in the middle of Asukasei’s explanation._

**Ikuta:** I know you’re probably the type that thinks everyone has a _violent, unfeeling_ heart deep down just like you, but Sousuke was different.

**Hino:** Because he wouldn’t hurt a fly, yes?

**Ikuta:** _He wouldn’t even touch it._

**Hino:** Even if that fly threatened _your_ life, Ikuta?

_Kotomi didn’t respond. She clenched her teeth._

**Hino:** I think you’re forgetting the gravity of this situation – if Ichino did trigger his NG+ Code, _someone he cares about is on the line. Their life._ Do you truly think Ichino would sit back and let his loved one die if he were forced into that situation? If he had a choice?

_Kotomi didn’t say anything. No… Instead, her shoulders started to shake. She was trying to hold back her tears._

**Hino:** The scene at Vitamin Planet would make sense, right? An abandoned medicine bottle… If nothing happened there, the bottle wouldn’t be conveniently next to the syringe, wouldn’t you say?

_Kotomi bit her lip._

**Hino:** And the fact that Ichino possessed two NG+ Codes… And explicitly told Murasame that he was _going_ to Vitamin Planet, where all of these _peculiar_ pieces of evidence are?

_Kotomi choked back a sob._

**Hino:** Admit it, Ikuta: your brother wasn’t nearly as saintly as you’re trying to paint him. In the end, if he needed to, he was willing to kill-

_I slammed my fist on my podium, making everyone jump._

**Murasame:** _That’s enough, Hino._

**Hino:** Don’t tell me you’re going to live in denial as well?

_Sousuke attacking Aiko… It just wasn’t possible… Sousuke would never try to kill anyone, I know he wouldn’t… Asukasei’s making claims on no substantial evidence…_

_…_

_B-But… It’s not like I had substantial evidence to refute. And the fact that he did tell me he was going to Vitamin Planet… He never did see Ryouta, I knew this… And the idea that Aiko went there as well could be proven, or at least supported with evidence… All these linked together, so it was possible… It was possible… That he…_

_No! There’s no way. Sousuke couldn’t have attacked Aiko. He couldn’t have. He couldn’t-_

_My mind flashed back to his bloody NG+ Code card. “-same”._

_…_

_No… No…_

**Kisaragi:** Soshun…?

_I snapped back into reality. I didn’t even realize I zoned out._

**Murasame:** Huh…?

**Kisaragi:** W-We asked…if you could think of what happened next…

_I blinked a few times. I didn’t even need to look at Kotomi to know she was angry with my incompetence._

**Murasame:** I-I…well-

**Kubou:** Can I interject?

**Hino:** …Kubou.

**Kubou:** Wh-Why do you say my name so angrily?

**Ikuta:** He talks like that to everyone. Now, get on with it!

**Kubou:** Well, it’s just… If we take into account what Hino said about Ichino attacking Umesawa… Then the suicide note isn’t _completely_ wrong, right?

**Yokoo:** What do ya mean?

**Gouryoku:** You mean…where she says something like… ”He got me first”…?

**Hino:** That’s…exactly what she says in the note, in fact.

**Kubou:** Yeah! So, wouldn’t that imply that he attacked her? And she retaliated in self-defense?

**Kisaragi:** Yes, but…we already deemed the suicide note as fake.

**Hino:** …That doesn’t mean the _contents_ are fake, however.

**Ikuta:** You were the one blabbering over here that it was fake! Make up your mind!

**Kisaragi:** I’m convinced Mr. Hino doesn’t particularly know what he’s doing and just goes with the flow to seem as though he does…

**Hino:** Hey! I know what I’m doing!

**Kisaragi:** N-No, you don’t.

**Hino:** Yes, I do!

**Kisaragi:** No, you don’t…

**Yokoo:** Alright, kiddos! Let’s calm down there! We still got two murders to solve! Besides, I was the one who said it was fake!

**Hino:** Yeah! Are you going to tell Shouji he only goes with the flow?!

**Kisaragi:** But… Mr. Yokoo’s nice.

**Yokoo:** Aw, thanks, Kisaragi!

_Asukasei grunted._

**Ikuta:** Um, this is nice and fun and all, but like Yokoo said, there’s two fucking _murders_ hanging over our heads!

**Kisaragi:** I-I’m sorry for getting us off track…

**Ikuta:** …I-It’s fine, just…please…

**Hino:** I guess I apologize as well.

**Ikuta:** Yeah no one gives a shit maid boy.

**Kubou:** So, um, back on the topic of the suicide note…

_Daiki desperately tried to get the conversation back to, you know, where it should be._

**Murasame:** Basically, you’re saying we shouldn’t completely discredit the _contents_ of the suicide note.

**Kubou:** Yeah! Especially since it does mention that Ichino attacked her first! Doesn’t that seem like a very specific detail?

**Gouryoku:** …Yes… It’s possible then that…there is a third person…

**Ikuta:** Can you…explain what you mean?

**Gouryoku:** The suicide note…was written to be posed as such…but to make it more convincing, the killer added details related to what actually happened…

**Murasame:** Which means this “third person” knows exactly what transpired between Koko and Sousuke.

**Hino:** Which means there’s a third portion of that note we need to discuss.

**Murasame:** Third portion…?

**Hino:** One portion states she felt terrible enough about committing _a certain act_ that she killed herself. Obviously, we’ve proved this to be false. However, there’s another portion – the idea that Ichino attacked her first. We have enough evidence to show that this is quite possibly the case.

_So, the third portion that Asukasei’s talking about…_

**Murasame:** …The part where she mentions “pushing” him, right?

**Hino:** Yes. And I can only assume this “pushing” involves the wood chipper.

_Aiko…pushed Sousuke into the wood chipper… Was this possible…?_

**Ikuta:** Now, wait a minute!

**Hino:** What do you want now?

**Ikuta:** Shut it, crossdresser!

**Hino:** Hardly as such-

**Ikuta:** You’re claiming that its possible Umesawa pushed Sousuke in the wood chipper, but that makes no sense! You just spent like five hours arguing that the initial confrontation was in Vitamin Planet!

**Hino:** There’s also two other places we must take into account, Ikuta. This scene was widespread.

**Ikuta:** Then, how did they end up in the garden? Huh?!

**Kubou:** Maybe Umesawa ran away from Ichino after he stabbed her with the syringe…? Then he cornered her in the garden…

**Yokoo:** …Yeah, yeah, that makes sense… Obviously, if some dude stabbed _me_ with poison, I’d try to high-tail out of there, too…

**Gouryoku:** And if he did corner her…as a last measure of self-defense…

_The court room grew silent. Except for one chuckle._

**Hino:** Heh.

**Ikuta:** Can you _not_ do that typical supervillain laugh?

**Hino:** It’s just…I believe I may know who the killer is now.

**Ikuta:** Just like you knew Sousuke was the murderer in the last case.

_Asukasei didn’t say a word. Instead, he turned to me._

**Hino:** Murasame.

**Murasame:** Y-Yes…?

**Hino:** We’ve discussed how Umesawa was poisoned… How the hanging wasn’t what killed her… What does that leave?

_What does that leave? He must mean what was left in terms of what happened to her…_

**Murasame:** There is the gunshot-

_…_

_…_

**Ikuta:** …Soshun?

**Hino:** You get it, don’t you?

_…Wait…_

**Yokoo:** H-Hey, guys… Can ya, uh, clear this up a lil for us?

**Kubou:** Y-Yeah… We don’t really know where you’re going with this…

_If it was true… Sousuke attacked Aiko… Aiko pushed Sousuke… And there was a third person…_

_If this person…saw Aiko push Sousuke…_

_But… No way…_

**Ikuta:** Y-You’re…kinda scaring me there, Soshun…

**Kisaragi:** Soshun…? Please, speak to us…

_That’s impossible… There’s no way… That can’t be…_

**Hino:** I’ll speak for Murasame since he’s seem to have gone mute.

**Gouryoku:** What…are you two thinking…?

**Hino:** Let me summarize: There are three people involved in this case, this much is known. It’s quite possible this third person is the one who killed Umesawa.

**Yokoo:** Yeah, because of the inconsistent note and the scene of the crime…

**Hino:** We can also infer that Ichino was the one who attacked Umesawa because of the empty syringe and the fact Murasame can attest he planned to be at Vitamin Planet that night.

**Kubou:** Also, the evidence that links Umesawa and the stomach medicine.

**Hino:** Precisely. That means one portion of her suicide note was true: Ichino “got her first”. Now, let’s say the other part is true as well.

**Kisaragi:** That she pushed him…

**Hino:** Yes. That means they ended up at the garden at some point. And Umesawa pushed him into the wood chipper. This is all fine and dandy and all but…where does our third person come in?

_No…_

**Hino:** If you consider the third thing that happened to Umesawa… It becomes clear.

**Ikuta:** The gunshot…?

**Hino:** Yes. While that seems like a very general thing – a gunshot wound – it becomes less general considering… Well, you know.

**Yokoo:** N-No, I don’t actually.

**Hino:** The fact that there’s someone here with a talent specializing in the use of guns.

_Silence._

**???:** What…?

_And then, a yell._

**Ikuta:** What the _FUCK?!_ Are…Are you fucking saying…?!

**Hino:** That you’re our best culprit? Why… It’s possible.

**Ikuta:** N-N-No way! No fucking way! I didn’t do shit!

**Hino:** Really, now?

_Kotomi pointed at Asukasei so roughly, she nearly flipped over the edge of her podium._

**Ikuta:** Don’t talk to me like you’re fucking above me, Hino! You’re just assuming shit because of _one damned gunshot wound!_

_Kotomi was throwing her hands in the air, brow furrowed, her voice the loudest it could manage… But she was also sweating. Wide-eyed. Shaking._

_Scared._

**Ikuta:** I didn’t fucking kill anyone, especially not Umesawa!

**Hino:** So, you’re saying you wouldn’t have killed her if you witnessed her murder your brother?

_Kotomi clenched her teeth._

**Hino:** Besides, that’s not the only reason I suspect you… You were very adamant in the idea that the suicide note was, indeed, a suicide note.

**Kubou:** Y-You…were the one who told everyone it was a suicide…

**Ikuta:** Don’t fucking take his side, Kubou! There was a damned note under a _hanging body_! What the hell else was I supposed to think?!

**Hino:** Excuses, excuses…

**Ikuta:** Oh, like you didn’t think it was a suicide yourself, you fucking jackass!

_Kotomi…killing someone? If…it was out of fury…for the sake of her brother…_

_She did…consider…that proposition with Kiriko in the name of her brothers…_

**Yokoo:** A-And-

**Ikuta:** Oh, don’t fucking tell me you’re falling for this, too!

**Yokoo:** I-It’s just…if you did shoot Umesawa, a-and it was in the garden…there was enough blood all over the place…

**Kubou:** And the fact that it…only took one shot…

_Kotomi eyes trailed to each individual person in utter horror._

**Ikuta:** You… You guys are fucking with me right now…

**Hino:** No, we are not “fucking with you”. How else would you explain the use of a gun?

**Ikuta:** There’s a…damned gun shop…

**Hino:** And the fact of a poorly designed suicide, along with the fact of your constant _insistence_ it was one?

**Ikuta:** I… I thought it _was_ a suicide…

**Hino:** You were even willing to dismiss certain pieces of evidence, such as the fact there were some in the candy store.

**Ikuta:** I…I didn’t think…

**Hino:** But, let’s not forget the most important thing: the fact this isn’t a single victim crime. There was a second. _Your brother._

_Kotomi just stared at Asukasei as he talked, the blood draining out of her face. Her outburst, her sudden resign… Even her posture, hunched over the end of her podium… Her hair disheveled… Her eyes bulging, near tears… I-It reminded me of…of them…_

_…_

_But… There was something… Something telling me…_

**Someya:** S-Stop it…

_Ryouta spoke up once again. This time, his voice was shaking, and there were tears welling in the corners of his eyes._

**Someya:** Stop… Stop picking on Kotomi…

**Hino:** Sorry, but I don’t feel much remorse picking on a-

**Someya:** Sh-She’s not a murderer! She wouldn’t murder someone! Please… Please, stop…

_Ryouta choked back a sob._

**Someya:** I don’t…want to lose anyone else…

**Ikuta:** Ryouta…

_Kotomi seemed to want to reach out to him. But, she shook her head and flipped her head about to each person. She eventually landed on Tomohiko._

**Ikuta:** G-Gouryoku… You… You don’t believe all of this, right?

**Gouryoku:** I…I don’t know…

_His eyes were to the floor. The idea of being faced with Aiko’s murderer must be taking a toll… If that’s the case… Did he…?_

_Suddenly, a small voice pervaded the room._

**Kisaragi:** I-I believe in Kotomi.

**Ikuta:** R-Really?

_A ginormous, toothy smile spread across Kotomi’s face._

**Ikuta:** Karen!

**Hino:** You can’t just take her side because you like her, Kisaragi-

**Kisaragi:** Your ten minutes of silence begins now, Mr. Hino!

**Hino:** Wh-What-?

**Kisaragi:** Shush!

_Asukasei stared at her for a moment. Then he finally shut up._

**Yokoo:** There he goes again…

**Kubou:** That’s…a weird relationship those two have…

_Karen cleared her throat._

**Kisaragi:** I-I… It may seem like all of these things…point in a certain direction… But many things pointed towards the direction that Ms. Umesawa killed herself as well!

**Ikuta:** Y-Yeah! Yeah! And we managed to figure that one out! That she _didn’t_ kill herself!

**Kisaragi:** Yes… Let’s… Let’s not jump to conclusions so hastily!

_Karen balled her hands into fists and held them to her shoulders. She had a proud look about her – one of confidence and conviction. She gave Kotomi a huge smile, who gave her a tearful one back._

_Then, Kotomi’s attention turned to me._

**Ikuta:** Soshun… Y-You believe _me_ , right?

_Did I…?_

**Ikuta:** C-Come on, Soshun… I could say I didn’t do shit all day, but that won’t change anything… I… I need you now…

_Kotomi believed I was her only saving grace right now… That I was the only one that could turn everyone’s suspicions away from her…_

**Kisaragi:** Even if we have yours and Someya’s votes, it could still end in a tie…

**Ikuta:** You gotta convince at least _one_ other person, or else… W-We’ll all die, and… And…

_…And Aiko and Sousuke’s murders would be unavenged._

_Even Ryouta got a word in before descending back into his quietude._

**Someya:** Please… Kotomi knows…hurting someone here…would just cause more trouble than not…and it would hurt Sousuke more than any…any…

_Ryouta choked back a sob. Shouji pat his head to comfort him._

_…_

_I_ had _to believe her. Not out of pure pity for her and Ryouta. Not because Karen urged me to. No… I had to believe her because she simply wasn’t a murderer – there was something inside of me that told me she wasn’t. That told me she was telling the truth. That told me she wasn’t there, she didn’t witness Sousuke die, she didn’t shoot Aiko, she didn’t disguise her murder as a suicide, she wasn’t involved in this case in the slightest. Before the investigations, during the investigations, when she was telling me off… Those emotions were all too pure, too raw to be faked. She hashed out the truth because she was in fear – in fear that her brother’s murderer would get away. She acted erratically, yes, but… So did I. She was grieving, in shock, and these emotions wouldn’t be as prevalent if she had already seen the murders – and committed one herself - beforehand. Besides…_

_Kotomi’s my friend, no matter how many times she tells me I suck._

_But, it’s not like Kotomi had much evidence supporting her… And Asukasei had a point – that gunshot wound could easily point to the Ultimate Sharpshooter, one who’s adept in guns. While that much could be obvious,_ too _obvious even, the fact that the wound killed Aiko in one shot…_

_…Are…we even sure Aiko was shot in the garden? Shouji said that any signs that Aiko was shot could’ve been covered by the mass amount of blood caused by Sousuke’s murder… But, it’s not like there was any real sign a gun fight even happened there… No bullet, nothing… There was only one place there was any evidence of a gun: the candy store. It was found right out front… Kotomi could’ve easily thrown it there after she was done using it… She_ was _the one who found it… So… What was there left to clear Kotomi?_

_…_

_There was something only I saw… Something no one else did, so of course no one would think of it… What was it…?_

**Murasame:** I got it.

**Yokoo:** Huh?

**Murasame:** I know the exact piece of evidence that will clear Kotomi’s name!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the poll for [aiko](https://t.co/65LnaSPeKt) and the one for [sousuke](https://t.co/tkwfnnSC3K) i honestly dont know if i made the culprit super obvious at this point but. i mean for all we know murasame's a dumbass and kotomi did do it


	29. Chapter 3: Trial Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm posting this reeeeeally early but i have a lot to do today (i intended to post this today) and i didn't want to forget later

**Chapter 3: Passion’s Blooming Sorrow! The Ultimate Battle of Reverence and Redemption!**

**Deadly Life – Trial Part 2**

**Ikuta:** R-Really?!

_Everyone seemed to lean in when I said that._

**Murasame:** Yes… It makes sense why no one thought of it. Because _I_ was the only one who saw it.

 **Kubou:** Huh? Why?

 **Murasame:** Because I’m the only one who searched the candy store.

_Kotomi gasped._

**Ikuta:** SERIOUSLY?!

 **Murasame:** Yeah.

 **Kisaragi:** What did you find…?

 **Murasame:** In the candy store… There were five holes in the wall.

_The wall with the five holes haphazardly strewn about it flashed on the screen._

**Ikuta:** Th-Those holes… Those are…

 **Yokoo:** Those are kinda small, aren’t they…?

 **Kubou:** Kinda…reminds me of-

 **Ikuta:** B-Bullet holes! They’re bullet holes! That means…!

 **Murasame:** It proves two things, in fact. Two things that clear Kotomi’s name!

_I could hear Asukasei grumbling and mumbling to himself. Heh._

**Murasame:** First, the fact that there are even bullet holes in the candy store anyway. If Kotomi supposedly shot Koko in the garden, why would there be bullet holes here?

 **Kubou:** Th-That is a good point…

 **Murasame:** And besides even that… Bullet holes in the wall only mean one thing-

 **Ikuta:** Th-That whoever was shooting the gun missed! Several times!

 **Murasame:** _Why_ would someone who’s the Ultimate Sharpshooter – someone who’s the best at the best at _shooting guns_ – miss not once, not twice, but _five times_?

_No one said a word._

**Murasame:** If we go with the story that Asukasei claims, those bullet holes alone don’t add up to any of it – at some point, they had to have gone back to the candy store. But, according to his theory, Koko was murdered in the garden, then immediately taken to Macrohard for the feign suicide.

_Asukasei grumbled a little louder. Karen shushed him._

**Murasame:** Taking these two things into account… It debunks this entire theory that Kotomi witnessed Koko murder Sousuke, proceeding to immediately murder her in a rage. Whoever handled the gun handled it in the candy store, and whoever shot her obviously couldn’t use a gun well!

_The courtroom was silent. All we could hear was Monokuma in the back, who was snoring. Surprised he didn’t stop the trial out of pure boredom… But, it was best this way, I guessed?_

_Then, apologies._

**Kubou & Yokoo: **I’m sorry, Ikuta.

_They both bowed before her. Kotomi let out a relieved cry._

**Ikuta:** SOSHUUUNNNN

_She sounded like Sousuke there…_

**Murasame:** Uh, Kotomi…

 **Ikuta:** I’M NEVER BEING A DICKHEAD TO YOU AGAIN I’M GIVING YOU MY FIRST-BORN CHILD

 **Murasame:** Y-You can keep it.

_I felt someone tug on my sleeve. It was Karen, with a huge smile on her face._

**Kisaragi:** I-I knew you could clear her, Soshun…!

_I couldn’t help but smile back at her. My eyes trailed to Ryouta, who was wordless, but I could see the tiniest of smiles on his pale face._

**Hino:** Ahem.

_Asukasei coughed to catch everyone’s attention._

**Ikuta:** What do _you_ want, asshat?

 **Hino:** This is all fun and games, but let’s not forget that clearing one person doesn’t end this trial.

_Asukasei was right. We could celebrate all we want about clearing Kotomi’s name, but… That didn’t change the fact that there was still someone among us who was a murderer._

**Hino:** This only makes things complicated, wouldn’t you say?

 **Murasame:** How…?

 **Hino:** The candy store seems more involved in this case than not… The way you state it, it sounds like Umesawa _returned_ to the candy store…

 **Yokoo:** W-We were just assuming she was there first before going to the candy store… Maybe she didn’t go to Vitamin Planet after all…?

 **Kubou:** With the pile of empty candy wrappers and the stomach medicine, though, I think it’s safe to say she was there before all of this started… _And_ that she went to Vitamin Planet at some point…

 **Kisaragi:** So, we can still say Mr. Ichino attacked Ms. Umesawa at Vitamin Planet, yes?

 **Kubou:** Yeah. That’s how it all started.

 **Kisaragi:** But then… It all becomes befuddled once anything else is involved…

_We did mention how the garden seemed like the likely place they went to first because of the suicide note… But is it possible that, by following the note because of one accurate statement, we’re skewing our view of the case…?_

**Murasame:** …Let’s put the suicide note to the side.

 **Hino:** Eh?

 **Murasame:** That’s what’s stumping us, isn’t it? We decided to take into consideration the portion that says that Koko pushed Sousuke. That’s what led to Kotomi’s suspicion.

 **Ikuta:** Which we disproved!

 **Murasame:** We said a portion of it was right… But another portion of it was wrong.

_Asukasei grunted._

**Hino:** …Well, of _course._ I was going to suggest we do that anyway.

 **Ikuta:** You’re the one who said we shouldn’t throw out the suicide note that easy!

 **Kisaragi:** If we put the suicide note to the side, though… We’ll have to figure out what exactly happened to Mr. Ichino in the garden.

_What exactly happened to Sousuke…_

**Yokoo:** Well, I mean, just because we’re throwing to the side that the bunny pushed Ichino, should we really toss the idea that Ichino was _pushed?_

 **Kubou:** Yeah! It’s possible the third person pushed Ichino instead of Umesawa!

_The third person was the one who pushed Sousuke? Wait… If Sousuke was pushed as everyone claims, then how does that explain…_

**Murasame:** I’m not so sure if Sousuke was pushed.

 **Yokoo:** Huh? Why?

 **Murasame:** Sousuke’s left knee was completely shattered to the point that shards of bone were sticking out.

_Kotomi muttered something loud enough to where we could hear._

**Ikuta:** Monokuma better not show that on screen…

_Luckily for her, Monokuma was too unconscious to torture her._

**Murasame:** If Sousuke was pushed, when did he get that wound?

 **Hino:** I remember seeing that wound… In terms of being pushed, especially in the case of a wood chipper, it would make more sense of Ichino were standing.

 **Murasame:** But with a knee shattered _that_ badly, I doubt he could do that.

 **Kubou:** You have a point… Besides, if whoever pushed him _then_ shattered his knee, what’s the point? It completely debunks the suicide note’s statement that Umesawa “pushed” Ichino.

 **Ikuta:** So basically, we’re back to square one with Sousuke’s murder…

_Kotomi’s shoulders were hunched. She looked exhausted… We all were._

**Yokoo:** When it seems like we figured something out, it all comes crashing down…

 **Kisaragi:** B-But, just because we figured out those things to be wrong doesn’t mean we’re not closer to the truth!

 **Gouryoku:** …Kisaragi’s right. Every theory debunked…comes closer to the truth…

 **Kisaragi:** Yes! So, please, do not give up hope now!

_Karen flashed us all a big smile. You couldn’t help but feel a little more hopeful with Karen’s confidence._

**Murasame:** Karen and Gouryoku are right! We’re just closer to the truth now! We can’t give up!

 **Hino:** Alright, then what next, Mr. Sunshine?

 _I should call_ you _that… But, what was next?_

 **Murasame:** Well… Since we talked new evidence about what happened in the garden, why don’t we concentrate our efforts there?

 **Hino:** So, basically, I’m the only one that can help you. Since the other three were generally useless.

_Daiki, Karen, and Tomohiko hung their heads._

**Murasame:** There could be more people to help us if you just _told_ us what you found, _Hino._

 **Hino:** Oh, are you still bitter about that? At least I gave you an excuse to go see your boyfriend.

_Without thinking, without hesitation, I nearly leaped away from my podium, a scowl on my face. The only things stopping me from bashing Asukasei’s head in was Shouji’s arm as a barricade and Karen holding onto my sleeve._

**Kisaragi:** Soshun!

 **Yokoo:** It’s alright, man! Asuka’s always like that!

_I didn’t say anything. It was embarrassing to get like that, to say the least… My eyes flickered to Kotomi, who seemed to be looking at me with…_

_…Worry?_

**Ikuta:** …I-I know…something in the garden too.

_She was trying to change the subject…and the mood._

**Kubou:** You did…?

 **Ikuta:** Yeah. Remember? I went to get Soshun. We pulled something out of the pond that…usually doesn’t go in ponds.

_What was it that Kotomi and I pulled out of the pond again? It was so heavy, it took two of us to lift it…_

**Murasame:** You mean the hammer, right?

 **Ikuta:** Yeah! It was pretty big – reminded me of those big-ass hammers in RPGs.

_The hammer flickered on the screen._

**Hino:** I don’t remember seeing that.

 **Ikuta:** We just said it was in the pond, dumbass! Of course, you didn’t see it!

 **Hino:** Hm… If that’s the case…

_Asukasei scratched his chin._

**Hino:** Doesn’t Ichino’s shattered knee make more sense now?

 **Murasame:** You mean the supposed third person used the hammer to shatter his knee?

 **Hino:** Precisely. Probably to incapacitate him.

 **Yokoo:** That hammer looks way too big for the bunny to be using, too…

 **Kubou:** So, I guess unnamed third person was the one to use it…

 **Kisaragi:** B-But why? It doesn’t make sense…

_Why would this third person incapacitate Sousuke…?_

**Murasame:** Maybe…to stop him? From running away to something? I can’t think of any other reason.

 **Hino:** You make it sound as though _Ichino_ was the one trying to get away. Did you forget that we concluded _he_ was the one who attacked Umesawa?

 **Kubou:** It would make more sense if Umesawa was the one with a shattered knee, since she was the one trying to escape Ichino…

_Yes, it didn’t make sense why Sousuke would be trying to escape when he’s the attacker… But, why else would someone try to immobilize him? Do I by chance have any other evidence to support my claim…?_

**Murasame:** …There’s those drag marks in the grass.

_The lawn flickered on the screen. But, not just any random section of the lawn: it was the section where the grass seemed to be leaning, as though something was dragged through it. There were also spots haphazardly in the path where grass was pulled out._

**Murasame:** Doesn’t that look like something was dragged through it?

 **Hino:** Or, more specifically… _someone._ Look at how the grass is pulled up at some parts.

 **Kisaragi:** As though…someone…were desperately holding on for dear life…

_I felt something knot in my throat. A whine came from Kotomi’s direction._

**Kubou:** What you guys are saying…i-is that…

 **Hino:** Ichino ending up in the chipper was probably not an accident. In fact, it was more likely a conscious thought.

 **Yokoo:** What… What the actual fuck…?

 **Kisaragi:** Why…? Why would anyone do that…?

 **Hino:** Hm… Why indeed…?

 **Ikuta:** B-Because…they’re the fucking devil… They’re the fucking devil… They deserve to go back to hell… And rot…

_Kotomi’s voice barely came out in strained breaths._

**Yokoo:** Wh-Why does everyone keep doing this…?

 **Kubou:** These brutal murders…out of pure hatred…aggression…

 **Hino:** …Say that again, Kubou.

 **Kubou:** Eh? These brutal murders?

 **Hino:** After that.

 **Kubou:** Out of pure hatred? Aggression?

 **Hino:** Aggression…

_Asukasei scratched his chin again, deep in thought._

**Yokoo:** Wh-What’s up, Asuka…?

_Suddenly, Asukasei snapped his fingers._

**Hino:** That’s it.

 **Murasame:** What’s it…?

 **Hino:** We were thinking about this all wrong. We were thinking about the third person’s motivations all wrong.

_What…?_

**Ikuta:** Care to explain?

 **Hino:** We were so blinded by the idea that Umesawa somehow ended Ichino’s life that we assumed that the third person’s motivation was to avenge Ichino.

 **Ikuta:** And…?

 **Hino:** But, if we consider the idea that the third person’s motivation resulted in an act of aggression towards Ichino…

_Silence._

**Gouryoku:** …W-Well…?

 **Hino:** Tell them, Murasame.

 **Murasame:** W-Why me? What am I supposed to do, read your mind?

_Considering the idea of aggression towards Sousuke… Why would an unnamed third person do this to him with so much anger…?_

_…The same reason we assumed Kotomi shot Aiko…_

**Murasame:** …The third person didn’t kill Koko because of Sousuke’s murder… But, instead, the third person killed Sousuke because of _Koko’s murder._

 **Kisaragi:** R-Really…?

 **Kubou:** That does make sense…considering Umesawa was the one who was attacked first…

 **Yokoo:** That means before Ichino’s murder, Umesawa died, either by the gunshot wound or the poison…

 **Ikuta:** …I don’t think it was the gunshot wound.

 **Murasame:** Huh? Why not?

 **Ikuta:** Did you see how much blood was around the wound?

_How much blood…?_

**Murasame:** …Now that you say something…there really wasn’t that much.

 **Ikuta:** When someone’s shot, they bleed a shit ton before dying. Ya know, because the blood’s flowing and stuff.

 **Murasame:** …But there wasn’t that much blood on Koko…

 **Hino:** When the bullet holes in the candy store were on the screen, too, I noted there was a severely lack of blood at the scene.

_That’s true as well… What does that mean…?_

**Murasame:** Does that mean…she was shot…after she died?

 **Yokoo:** B-But, wait… What’s the point? What’s the point of shooting Umesawa if she’s already dead then?

_What is the point of shooting Aiko if she was already dead…? Unless…_

**Murasame:** The shots…weren’t intended for Koko.

 **Kisaragi:** Huh?

 **Murasame:** Remember how we mentioned that, at some point, Koko returned to the candy store? _Why_ would she do that? Wouldn’t it be more logical to go somewhere more secure?

 **Hino:** Like her room, maybe… There’s no way anyone besides her could go there.

 **Murasame:** But, instead, she goes to the candy store…where Sousuke could still get her. Why?

 **Ikuta:** …There…was someone else there…

 **Murasame:** Someone else that Koko felt safe enough going to. Safe enough that _they_ were her first destination.

 **Yokoo:** Woah, woah, woah! I mean, I guess that makes sense, but you’re all assuming Ichino _knew_ there was a third person there!

 **Hino:** Ichino and Umesawa had a good relationship. It was possible Ichino didn’t _immediately_ try killing Umesawa in Vitamin Planet, obviously.

 **Murasame:** If Koko was in the candy store with someone else, there’s no doubt she would’ve told Sousuke… I mean, she was pretty attached to him. I don’t see why she w _ouldn’t._

 **Kisaragi:** So, when he attacked Ms. Umesawa, he followed her to the candy store…but then remembered that someone else was there as well…

 **Kubou:** Ah! S-So, that means… The third person didn’t handle the gun at all! It was Ichino!

_Sousuke…got the gun… He got the gun to not only finish off Aiko but also take care of the third person…_

_…He…was going this far to kill people…To kill two people…_

_…And…it could’ve been…my…_

**Gouryoku:** …How…?

_Tomohiko spoke up._

**Murasame:** How…?

 **Gouryoku:** If Ichino got a gun…he had to have passed the candy store…how did this third person not see him through the window…? How did they not see him coming…?

_Tomohiko brought up a good point… How did the third person not see Sousuke go to the gun store? The gun store was next to the candy store, and you would have to pass it to get to it… But, there was something that could’ve stopped the third person from seeing…_

**Murasame:** …The candy store windows are covered in posters. There’s no way to see in or out.

 **Hino:** While it would be easy for Ichino to presume someone other than Umesawa was in there based on something she told him – also, the fact she _went back_ rather than hid – it wouldn’t be possible for the person inside to know if and when Ichino was coming.

 **Gouryoku:** …I see…

 **Kisaragi:** L-Let me piece this together… Mr. Ichino attacks Ms. Umesawa…chases her to the candy store, goes to the gun shop… Th-Then he tries to shoot whoever was in the candy store with Ms. Umesawa…?

 **Hino:** And missed. _Horribly._

_Kotomi sighed._

**Ikuta:** Damned Sousuke…

 **Kisaragi:** And then… This third person and Mr. Ichino ended up in the garden…

 **Kubou:** They must’ve chased Ichino into the garden after Ichino failed to kill them…

 **Yokoo:** So, Umesawa never stepped _foot_ in the garden…

 **Kisaragi:** That’s where…the third person shattered Mr. Ichino’s knee…and…

_Karen let out a small whine. I pat her back._

**Murasame:** …I think Sousuke fought back, at least.

 **Kubou:** Why do you say that?

 **Murasame:** There was a scythe in the back, behind a tree. He probably hid there…

 **Hino:** That’s jumping the gun, isn’t it?

 **Murasame:** I’d agree…if I didn’t find his NG+ Code card there.

 **Ikuta:** Wh-What? Did you see what it was? What he could’ve broken?!

 **Murasame:** …No. It was smeared with blood.

_But…I could see who he might’ve been trying to protect. Kotomi slumped her shoulders._

**Ikuta:** Ah… I see…

 **Yokoo:** So Ichino hid… He kept fighting to the end… Heh…

_Shouji seemed to wipe something from his eye._

**Yokoo:** That guy was always a fighter, wasn’t he…?

 **Gouryoku:** Ms. Umesawa fought, too… She escaped to her third person… Despite dying from poison… She still fought back…

 **Kubou:** They both were…real fighters, weren’t they…?

_The atmosphere turned incredibly melancholic. I felt my throat tighten up. Both Sousuke and Aiko…fought to the end…_

_…So did…Suzuko…and Tsubasa…they all fought so hard to live…and to protect people they loved…_

_Sousuke…fought…to protect…_

_Suddenly, there were grunts and grumbles in Monokuma’s direction. He woke up._

**Monokuma:** Nggggh… Yawn…

 **Kisaragi:** Mr. Monokuma, saying the word “yawn” does not equal actually-

 **Monokuma:** Hey, HEY! Are you guys still debating this? You haven’t started tearing each other’s throats out yet?!

 **Hino:** Hardly.

 **Monokuma:** How long does it take to just point at someone and say, “They did it!”

_It’s not that easy, you damned-_

**Hino:** Monokuma has a point.

 **Murasame:** Eh?

 **Hino:** We have a working theory. It doesn’t have any ifs, whats, or buts that we can accurately dispute. All we need now is a culprit.

_A culprit… A third person… A third person who killed Sousuke… A third person who Aiko trusted…_

**Gouryoku:** …Let’s look at the suicide note again.

 **Ikuta:** Cut it with the damned suicide note!

 **Gouryoku:** …Not all of us got to see it.

_Asukasei’s eyes narrowed._

**Hino:** That is true, isn’t it…

 **Monokuma:** One suicide note, coming right up!

_The suicide note flickered on the screen. It had the same words as before:_

_“It’s all my fault! I can’t live with myself knowing I did this! I’m sorry, I couldn’t live knowing what I did! I didn’t mean to push him! He got me first! But, I still pushed him… I can’t live with myself knowing Ichino-“_

**Ikuta:** Whelp, nothing’s changed.

 **Kisaragi:** …That’s odd…

 **Murasame:** What’s odd, Karen?

 **Kisaragi:** Well… It’s written in hiragana. Wouldn’t it be easier to write in kanji…?

 **Yokoo:** Oh, yeah! That is weird! Especially if they’re trying to pretend to be the bunny, wouldn’t it make more sense to go with kanji? It’s quicker!

 **Kisaragi:** And shorter…with the length of this note, it would be much easier for Ms. Umesawa to convey her words through kanji…so why strictly hiragana?

 **Hino:** Maybe they thought Umesawa was an idiot. I know I did.

_Tomohiko clenched his teeth._

_That was odd… In writing a suicide note, especially in trying to convey Aiko’s pain and hurriedness, wouldn’t it make sense to write in kanji? It was shorter and took less time to write… What’s the third person trying to accomplish by writing in strictly hiragana instead? Was it like Asukasei said, to make it seem more like Aiko wrote it? But, could we really discredit Aiko’s writing style that much? Then… Why avoid kanji-_

_“…despite being the Ultimate Journalist, struggles with writing Kanji…”_

_…_

_…_

_The third person who was close to Aiko. Close enough that she didn’t even think to go to safety. No… She did go to safety. She went to who she perceived as her safest option._

_Him._

**Murasame:** …The hiragana…

 **Kisaragi:** Soshun?

 **Murasame:** The note is written in hiragana…because the third person struggles with kanji.

_In the corner of my eye, I could see Karen’s face light up. She got it – she wrote it in her council record. She was the one who told me about it. But the others…all their faces were contorted in confusion._

_Except Tomohiko’s, whose eyes were merely closed. Why…?_

**Yokoo:** I don’t get it.

 **Kisaragi:** Th-There’s someone here…who fits the description of not being able to read or write kanji well…to the point they avoid it…while also being a special person to Ms. Umesawa.

_Asukasei’s eyes widened. He got it._

**Hino:** You don’t say…

 **Yokoo:** C-Come on, guys! Don’t leave us hanging!

_Karen flipped open her council record – thank god she remembered to bring that every trial – and proceeded to read from it. Something from Tomohiko’s file._

**Kisaragi:** “Tomohiko Gouryoku. Fallbacks: Struggles with the written use of kanji.”

_There was a stiffness in the air. No one moved. No one could even breathe. Tomohiko’s eyes were still closed, his head hanging off his shoulders. He wasn’t trying to fight, he wasn’t caught off guard… It was almost like he expected this…_

_Only one person spoke._

**Someya:** …Tomo…hiko…?

_Ryouta. Coming out of his silence, his full attention was on Tomohiko. Tomohiko didn’t even look at him._

**Someya:** That’s…not true…is it…?

_Tomohiko didn’t respond._

**Someya:** Please…they’re…wrong…right? You’re… You’re the Ultimate Journalist…

 **Gouryoku:** …I’m sorry to say…that my title does not automatically mean I work well with kanji.

_Ryouta took a step away from him. Tears were welling in his eyes._

**Someya:** You…killed…?

_Tomohiko didn’t deny it._

**Someya:** You…put…him in…

_Silence._

**Someya:** Why… Why aren’t you fighting back…?

_Tomohiko didn’t respond. Another voice chimed in – a voice filled with rage._

**Ikuta:** _Answer him, you piece of shit._

_No response._

**Ikuta:** You don’t fucking get the luxury of silence anymore. You don’t get to hang your head like you lost as _fucking much as us._ You don’t get to ignore his pleas, especially after what you did to his _brother._

_Tomohiko pursed his lips._

**Ikuta:** TALK, YOU FUCKING-!

 **Gouryoku:** …The lights in the stores.

 **Ikuta:** Eh?

 **Gouryoku:** The lights in the stores all turn off at midnight. It also states in their files that they both died after midnight. How could I commit all these crimes if I can’t see in the dark?

_Tomohiko was…defending himself…?_

**Someya:** Why…?

 **Gouryoku:** You asked me why I was not fighting back… So, I will. I will, because this is a trial. And I’m not guilty until I’m proven as such. Besides…

_He cracked his knuckles._

**Gouryoku:** I made a promise to Koko. And I will fight to keep that promise.

_A promise…to Koko…?_

**Gouryoku:** Now, please… Answer my question.

 **Kisaragi:** W-We settled the mystery of the lights last case… There’s a panel to control the switches, even bypassing what they automatically do turn on and off…

 **Gouryoku:** But not everyone knows how to use them. Do you, Kisaragi?

 **Kisaragi:** Well… No…

_Not everyone does, that’s true… But, did that particularly mean Tomohiko didn’t know…?_

**Murasame:** Just because some people don’t know doesn’t mean _everyone_ doesn’t.

 **Gouryoku:** Your argument?

 **Murasame:** Remember? Sousuke knew how they worked, and he showed several people.

 **Yokoo:** Yeah! He showed me!

 **Ikuta:** He showed me, Ryouta, and Kiriko too… That’s how Kiriko knew how to use them.

 **Murasame:** There’s also two other people he showed: he showed it to them during Suzuko’s investigation. They were-

 **Gouryoku:** …You and I.

_He answered for me?_

**Murasame:** Y-Yeah.

_If he’s fighting back, why answer for me?_

**Hino:** There’s something else.

 **Gouryoku:** What is it?

 **Hino:** Earlier, when we were discussing the contents of the suicide note in relation to how everything played out – before we accused Ikuta - you mentioned something that was in it that wasn’t mentioned before… In fact, you quoted it word-for-word.

 **Gouryoku:** And?

_And what was wrong with that…?_

_…Except, no one should’ve known what was in it besides…_

**Murasame:** No one read the note besides Hino, Kotomi, and I. You shouldn’t have known what was in it at that time!

 **Hino:** I dismissed it at first because it didn’t cross my mind… But when you insisted on showing the note on the screen, you mentioned how “not everyone got to see it”.

 **Ikuta:** “Not everyone” included anyone who wasn’t us three!

_…But then…why would he insist on the note being shown if he knew it would incriminate him…?_

**Kubou:** I-If you think about the hammer, too… It’s really big, isn’t it? Only someone real strong would be able to use it…

 **Yokoo:** And to drag Ichino from one side of the garden to the other…and stuff him in a wood chipper…

 **Hino:** It would take someone incredibly strong…large, even, to accomplish such feats.

_Tomohiko said nothing. He held his head low once again._

**Kisaragi:** Not to mention that you were incredibly close to Ms. Umesawa… Seeing her in pain and dying…

 **Hino:** Then seeing Ichino barge in with a gun? I’m sure that struck enough nerves in you.

_Tomohiko stopped responding. Defending himself._

**Ikuta:** Admit it… Admit it, you disgusting rat! You’re the one who fucking did it. You’re the one who-

 **Gouryoku:** I’m sorry.

 **Ikuta:** Ehhh?! You’re SORRY? You think you can just fucking say you’re-?!

 **Gouryoku:** I’m sorry…Koko…

 **Kisaragi:** Huh…?

 **Gouryoku:** I cannot…do this any longer… I’m so sorry…

_Tomohiko lifted his head and looked me straight in the eye._

**Gouryoku:** Murasame.

 **Murasame:** Gouryoku?

 **Gouryoku:** Can you…summarize the case?

_Is he…giving up?_

**Gouryoku:** I apologize…for making you do this…but I know if anyone would want you to end this, it’s Koko.

_Tomohiko was giving up… He only fought for so long, only to give up in the end… No fight, no struggle, nothing of the sort… It was the completely opposite of Tarou and Kiriko…_

_Resignation._

_He…felt guilt for his crime. So much so…this “promise” he made to Aiko… He couldn’t hold it up._

_I took in a deep breath._

**Murasame:** Alright. This is how it happened. It all started with a meeting between friends that spiraled downwards… Sousuke went to Vitamin Planet in order to get Someya’s insulin and reconcile with him. Meanwhile, Koko left the candy store, where she was gorging on candy – possibly with the culprit – to get stomach medicine, most likely because she ate too much and upset her stomach. Sousuke and Koko ran into each other and made casual conversation, considering they were close. It was then that Koko told Sousuke there was another person at the candy shop with her… It was also then when Sousuke somehow broke his NG+ Code.

_The comic-style presentation was already flickered on the screen. In one panel, there was a Sousuke and Aiko who were happily chatting away, enjoying each other’s company… In the next, a startled and petrified Sousuke._

**Murasame:** Sousuke wasn’t going to take a chance… He couldn’t let his loved one die. So, he grabbed one of the syringes filled with poison…and stabbed Koko with it. Fearing for her life, Koko fled the scene, and Sousuke pursued her. It would’ve made more sense for Koko to seek refuge in her own room or such, but instead…she went to the candy store, where the culprit was waiting. What happened between the two was uncertain…but, we do know that, eventually, the poison took over Koko, and she ended up passing on.

_My eyes flickered to Tomohiko. He hung his head, his eyes glazed over, face expressionless._

**Murasame:** Meanwhile, Sousuke took a detour – he headed to the gun shop instead of the candy store first. He knew the culprit was there, and he planned to take them out, too. He grabbed a gun and headed to the candy store…to be faced with the culprit, who was no doubt angry. Furious. Sousuke tried to shoot them, but failed – he shot the wall instead, and even hit Koko. The culprit was unscathed. Fearing for his life, Sousuke dropped his empty gun and made haste to the garden.

_This was it… His murder… What happened to him…_

 **Murasame:** The culprit pursued him. Sousuke arrived first – he equipped one of the scythes and hid behind a tree. The culprit soon arrived, taking up a hammer as their weapon. It was possible that Sousuke tried to catch him off guard and sneak attack him… But, he failed, evident by how spotless his weapon was. However, the culprit managed to get him – in fact, he shattered his knee, incapacitating him and preventing him from going anywhere.

_I saw something move in the corner of my eye – Ryouta fell to the ground, leaning his head against his podium, his eyes to the floor. Kotomi, however… Her eyes were to the screen. Her eyebrows were furrowed, her face red…and her eyes wet with tears._

**Murasame:** It was then when… When…

_I felt my voice lose volume. I couldn’t say it. I couldn’t say it._

**Hino:** That’s when the culprit dragged Ichino from his hiding spot to the wood chipper, throwing him in and littering the garden with his insides.

_…_

**Murasame:** Y-Yeah…

 **Hino:** The culprit probably, then, threw the hammer into the pond to commence with his next step in the plan.

 **Murasame:** …Koko’s fake suicide. The culprit returned to the candy store, picked Koko up, and took her to Macrohard. That’s when he set up her death to seem like a suicide, and authored a note that made it appear she was the one who murdered Sousuke. He littered it with truths and lies to trip us up and take us in different directions, constantly questioning the legitimacy of the note. What the author didn’t realize, however, was that his own incompetency with writing would be his downfall. The culprit didn’t want any of this, I know… I know he didn’t plan the night to murder someone. But the minute Sousuke broke his NG+ Code, the domino effect started… And the culprit let their rage get the better of them.

_My full attention shot towards Tomohiko. His eyes were still glazed over and his face pale, but he managed to look me in the eye. They were eyes of a man who had given up. Who’s lost in more ways than one. A man who didn’t want to fight – he only wanted to love. A man…_

_…who committed the worse, most brutal murder we had seen yet. And no amount of sympathy I could hold for him… It was drowned out by rage. The very rage he used to murder Sousuke._

**Murasame:** Did I get all that right, Tomohiko Gouryoku?

_Tomohiko shut his eyes. Silence._

**Ikuta:** _Speak,_ you disgusting rat.

 **Hino:** You act like your brother was a saint.

 **Ikuta:** Are you going to _defend_ what this…this _monster_ did?

_Tomohiko flinched._

**Ikuta:** Sousuke had no choice – this…this _vile creature_ made the conscious decision to throw my brother in a wood chipper! He didn’t have to do that – he could’ve just told us Sousuke murdered Umesawa, and-

 **Gouryoku:** …You didn’t.

 **Ikuta:** Huh?

 **Gouryoku:** I was…speaking to Murasame.

 **Murasame:** I…didn’t get that right?

_Did…we make the wrong choice?_

**Gouryoku:** Everything was right…except for the poison killing Koko.

 **Kubou:** Wh-What…? Then… What-

 **Gouryoku:** I did.

_You could hear a pin drop._

**Kisaragi:** …You…killed…?

 **Yokoo:** N-No way… I can hardly believe what you did to Ichino, b-but Umesawa…?

 **Murasame:** …Why…? She was…dying from the poison anyway, right…?

 **Gouryoku:** Yes, but…I made her a promise. And I failed her.

_This promise he keeps mentioning… What was it…?_

**Gouryoku:** I…could not live with myself knowing more lives would be taken for my sake…

 **Kisaragi:** That’s why…you gave up so easy…

 **Kubou:** Guilt…

 **Gouryoku:** Who am I, a sinner, to live while the rest of you die? Who am I, a murderer, to live while innocents are sacrificed just so I can see another day? No…

_Tomohiko shook his head._

**Gouryoku:** I’m…sorry, Koko, but I…simply cannot live any longer.

 **Ikuta:** …Damn straight.

_The only person who seemed unable to show a shred of sympathy was Kotomi._

**Ikuta:** Stop acting all high and mighty. You’re nothing but dirt now. Shit. The worst kind of filth.

_Tomohiko said nothing. Kotomi turned to Monokuma._

**Ikuta:** Get the voting over with. I want to see this monster suffer and burn.

 **Monokuma:** Alrighty-o! There’s nothin’ better than sufferin’ and burnin’!

_A slot machine with our faces appeared on the screens with the words “Monokuma Vote” displayed above it. There were so many dead now that the number of grayed faces outnumbered the colored ones displayed…_

**Monokuma:** You all have a lever in front of you. Use it to make your selection! Then, just press the button next to it to cast your vote! Who will be chosen as the blackened? Will you make the right choice, or the dreadfully wrong one?

 **Ikuta:** Like hell, we will.

 **Monokuma:** What’s it gonna be? What’s it gonna BEEEEEE?!

_I scrolled through the faces on the screen in front of me. The first face I landed on…was Aiko’s, her smiling and cheerful face beaming with life. Her picture seemed to be filled with color even though it was grayscale. I looked back at Tomohiko, who already voted… No doubt for himself._

_…_

_Is this…what Aiko would want? Tomohiko kept mentioning a “promise” he made with her… I knew if Aiko cared about anyone here, it was Tomohiko. He was the most important person in her life, I could argue. Would she wanted him to die today…? Would she want him to be faced with execution…? No… No, she wouldn’t. Not at all. She would never want this. She wouldn’t want any of this. But, if I didn’t choose him, we’d all die… But, Aiko…_

_The next face scrolled to was Sousuke’s. Sousuke’s smiling face. His soft smile. His soft hands. His support. His love._

_His love…_

_“You leave Murasame out of this! He can only do as much as he can! Don’t try to guilt Murasame into anything!”_

_“You’re the best, man! The best buddy a guy could have!”_

_“I…I care…about Soshun…”_

_“You shouldn’t worry so much…”_

_“You…truly are a great person, aren’t you, Soshun?”_

_…_

_“Let’s get out of here together, okay?_

_Of course, I want to get out of here with everyone, but…_

_I want you to live, Soshun._

_I want us…_

_I want… “_

_…_

**Kisaragi:** …Soshun…?

_The next face was Tomohiko. I cast my vote without hesitation._

_…I’m sorry._

_Immediately, the slot machines on the screens surrounding the courtroom started to spin… They spun…and spun…and spun…There seemed to be no end. My chest tightened – why drag this out longer than needed? I wanted to get this over with – I wanted to turn my back on this terrible day and never look back on it again. I never wanted to experience another day again – I never wanted to feel the terrible feelings that came with this day in another. I didn’t want to risk it. Why won’t the slots end? Why do they keep spinning? Please… Please, let it end already… Let this end…_

_Eventually, though, the slots did begin to slow until one face was the result of each slot… Tomohiko’s. Just as with Kiriko, just as with Tarou, the slot machine dinged and blared, yet another stream of gold Monokuma coins spewing out of the coin slot. So many coins… So little of us._

_We discovered the blackened yet again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you: tomohiko is safe this chapter because of the Chapter 4 Bara Curse  
> me: Haha. You Fools. i am a Person of no Shackles. No Bounds. I follow No Rules  
> it's absolutely amazing how many people Didn't suspect tomohiko. it's also amazing how no one picked up the hiragana hint in the body discovery part. it's also amazing how no one picked up he quoted something from the note word for word despite never having read it. i have effectively Cucked you all  
> ...though i realize this case was really convoluted and difficult. hell, even i got confused at times. i'm sorry for how confusing this case ended up being, Asukasei Didn't Help  
> for 8,000 murasukes a month i will stop being dramatic and even then I will not stop but at least i'll have 8,000 murasukes, 7,999 more than i already have


	30. Chapter 3: Post-Trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "go fuck yourself" - kirby (starrynova)  
> just to, ya know, prep you for what's to come
> 
> initial execution concept by L0NE

**Chapter 3: Passion’s Blooming Sorrow! The Ultimate Battle of Reverence and Redemption!**

**Deadly Life – Post-Trial**

**Gouryoku:** …Thank you.

_There had been several minutes of silence. Even Monokuma kept his muzzle shut, surprisingly – he had distracted himself with his dolls, making mini-Kiriko and mini-Tsubasa kiss and other stuff like that. The first word was spoken by Tomohiko, who had kept his eyes shut this entire time. His first words…_

_…were to thank us._

**Ikuta:** Thank…you?

 **Gouryoku:** For not hesitating.

_…_

**Gouryoku:** I…would not be able to forgive myself if you all died in my name.

 **Ikuta:** Yeah fucking right. Is that what you were thinking when you shoved my brother in a wood chipper?

_Tomohiko didn’t say anything. He just shut his eyes again._

**Gouryoku:** I…guess this is the end, isn’t it?

_That’s when Monokuma finally cut in, jumping onto his feet and throwing his dolls to the floor._

**Monokuma:** Yeppers! Tomohiko Gouryoku, Ultimate Journalist and the one who murdered both Aiko Umesawa and Sousuke Ichino, will now be sentenced to the most despair-inducing death yet!

 **Yokoo:** It just…doesn’t make sense.

 **Monokuma:** You’ve already done this twice! And you _still_ don’t get how it works?!

 **Yokoo:** W-Well, duh, I know how _that_ works! I mean… Th-The bunny…

 **Hino:** I’m actually quite confused on that part of the case, too. Why Gouryoku would murder Umesawa.

 **Kubou:** I-I thought you two cared about each other…

 **Gouryoku:** …We did. I did. Possibly too much.

 **Kisaragi:** Too much…?

 **Gouryoku:** There was…one thing you never discussed in the trial.

_Huh? Why’s he bringing this up…?_

**Gouryoku:** If Koko didn’t hang herself, how did she end up with a broken neck…?

_The broken neck… That was something we never talked about. We basically brushed it under the rug. How did-_

**Murasame:** …That…was your doing.

 **Gouryoku:** Yes.

 **Kisaragi:** How…?

 **Gouryoku:** I…strangled her.

_He…what?_

**Murasame:** It…wasn’t the poison?

 **Gouryoku:** No.

 **Kisaragi:** Strangling…that’s…a very intimate form of murder… The closeness, allowing yourself to touch the other, and…

 **Gouryoku:** …Feel their life slip away between your fingers. I…became too rash towards the end, however…and accidentally broke her neck once she was gone.

 **Yokoo:** Why…? Why would you…?

 **Kubou:** Was it…because she was going to die anyway? You…didn’t want her to suffer?

 **Gouryoku:** …Not exactly.

 **Ikuta:** Just tell us, you damned thing, so we can get your execution over with!

_I felt myself grind my teeth._

**Gouryoku:** …She asked me to.

 **Murasame:** What…?

 **Hino:** Did she forget that, if you killed her, you would become a blackened and be at risk of execution?

 **Gouryoku:** No. In fact, that’s what she wanted.

 **Yokoo:** F-For you to be executed?!

 **Gouryoku:** No. For me to escape.

 **Kisaragi:** I don’t understand…

 **Gouryoku:** When I killed Koko… Ichino was still alive. She asked me to kill her… She said all the evidence would point to him. No one would suspect me. You would all vote for Ichino and…be executed yourselves, letting me free. This is what she wanted. She made me promise I would…

_She…wanted him to escape. Even if that meant we all…_

**Ikuta:** You really fucked that one up, then, huh?

_Tomohiko didn’t reply._

**Ikuta:** Probably would’ve gotten away with it too if your shitty ass-

 **Kisaragi:** Kotomi! Please!

_Karen suddenly shouted at Kotomi while she was mid-sentence. It made Kotomi jump, startled. She looked at Karen, who was frowning at her._

**Kisaragi:** Let Mr. Gouryoku speak!

 **Ikuta:** Why the hell should I?

 **Kisaragi:** Because we allowed every blackened before this explain themselves before they were executed! We should allow Mr. Gouryoku to do the same!

 **Ikuta:** I guess you’re forgetting he killed my-

 **Kisaragi:** Your brother, your brother, yes, we understand! He also killed Ms. Umesawa! Ms. Nishizawa also killed Ms. Kashiki! Mr. Kurosaki also murdered Ms. Kamii! But you’ve treated all their deaths like they never mattered!

 **Ikuta:** Th-They-

 **Kisaragi:** I lift Mr. Hino’s ten minutes of silence and put it on you!

_Everyone was in complete shock, but no one had their mouth agape more than Kotomi._

**Ikuta:** K-Karen…

 **Kisaragi:** Please, Kotomi.

_Kotomi’s jaw shook. Then, she turned away from us – all of us – with a furrowed brow and her arms crossed. Karen let out a breath of air… She was shaking. She must’ve felt terrible for yelling at Kotomi, especially the situation… I grabbed her hand as an attempt to comfort her, but her expression didn’t change._

**Yokoo:** …W-Wow.

 **Hino:** I didn’t think there was anyone who could make that mouse angrier than I do. But, love knows no bounds, hm?

 **Ikuta:** _Shut it._

_Karen let out a whine._

**Gouryoku:** …You…have truly grown, haven’t you, Kisaragi?

 **Kisaragi:** Huh?

 **Gouryoku:** But…you were always very strong. You just never realized it. You always believed yourself to be weak before, because that’s how others perceived you…

_Tomohiko lowered his head._

**Gouryoku:** I, on the other hand, was always perceived as strong, since I seemed to be as such… But, in reality, I’m the most weak-hearted person here.

 **Kisaragi:** Please, do not say that, Mr. Gouryoku…

_I heard Kotomi grunt._

**Gouryoku:** But…we’ve all grown. All of us have in different ways… And it’s thanks to the support of those around us. In my case… Koko.

 **Kubou:** You…really cared about Umesawa, didn’t you?

 **Gouryoku:** I did. She…was the first person who ever made me feel accepted.

 **Yokoo:** Really…?

 **Gouryoku:** When I was a child… I was much larger than the other children my age. None of them wanted to be near me – they saw me as a freak. They would throw rocks at me and call me a “monster”. The older children – the ones I resembled most, but still managed to be different from because of my muscle mass – scorned me and made fun of me. As I got older, it didn’t get better… The names dwindled, but the people avoiding me did not.

_I saw Tomohiko ball his hands up._

**Gouryoku:** And then…I woke up here. That’s…when I met Koko. And when she saw me, she didn’t avoid me, nor was she scared of me… The opposite. She called me “cool” and “really brave and strong”. She _wanted_ to be around me – she wasn’t scared of me. None of it was a trick, either – there was a point where I believed her to be joking, especially considering the treatment she gave Someya and Murasame… But, she told me, “I’m nice to you because I can tell you need it! Even if boys get along with insults, you have eyes that tells me you’ve seen too many. I want you to shine like the person you are!”

_…_

**Gouryoku:** She… She made me feel human. Like I belonged somewhere. Never before had another person…made me feel so whole. Her love was genuine, and she wanted me to know that I existed for a reason. So, last night, when she rushed into the candy store, half her body purple and her eye beginning to bleed… I knew. I knew I was losing everything.

_…_

**Gouryoku:** That’s…when she asked me to kill her. She said I was a wonderful person – the most wonderful person she’d ever met. She…wanted me to escape. She said if anyone deserved to escape, it was me. I…didn’t want to do it. I didn’t, but… She started having a hard time breathing, her gasps short and strained… She was crying… So, I promised her.

 **Hino:** Okay-

 **Yokoo:** Asuka!

_Shouji sniffed. The story made him emotional. I wished I could feel the same._

**Hino:** His story is sweet and heart-wrenching or whatever, but I’m just confused on one notion. Umesawa’s basis for her promise was framing Ichino… Yet, you kill him, effectively messing up this entire plan. Why?

 **Gouryoku:** …I don’t know.

_Kotomi finally thrusted herself into the middle._

**Ikuta:** What the _fuck_ do you mean, “I don’t know”? You fucking _murdered him_ – what’s there to be confused about?!

 **Gouryoku:** …I…don’t remember…the details.

 **Kubou:** What…?

 **Gouryoku:** I…remember. I remember when he kicked open the door and started shooting at me. Then…everything draws a blank.

 **Hino:** …A blinded rage.

 **Gouryoku:** The next thing I remember, I’m in the garden, standing in front of the wood chipper as it…it… Ichino…

_Tomohiko grabbed his chest and his teeth chattered. The memory… He felt tremendous guilt. Just the idea that he could’ve committed such a crime rattled him to the bone. He…_

_Never wanted…to kill…_

**Hino:** You were so consumed by your rage… Your sorrow over Umesawa… If you wanted to stop yourself, you couldn’t.

 **Gouryoku:** I’m so sorry… I’m so sorry…

_Tears welled in the corners of his eyes._

**Gouryoku:** No number of apologies…can make this right…but it’s all I can offer…

 **Ikuta:** …Well, take your damned apologies and choke on them.

 **Kisaragi:** Kotomi-!

 **Ikuta:** I don’t believe _any_ of this bullshit! You make the decision to stuff my brother in a wood chipper, then fake Umesawa’s suicide, and you want us all to believe you’re some misunderstood snowflake of a _saint?_ Fuck no!

_Kotomi slowly started to take steps towards Tomohiko. Karen tried to rush to stop her, but I held her back. Because, in the corner of my eye…_

**Ikuta:** All those kids were right – you’re a fucking monster!

_Tomohiko flinched._

**Gouryoku:** …I know.

 **Ikuta:** You’re nothing more than a piece of _useless shit_! I hope you fucking rot in hell where you belong!

 **Gouryoku:** I…

 **Ikuta:** I hope, while you’re getting executed, the last face you see right before you die isn’t Umesawa’s – it’s Sousuke’s.

 **Gouryoku** : …I understand.

 **Ikuta:** Why the hell aren’t you getting mad?! Angry? Raging?! You had an easy as fuck time doing that when my brother-

_Right before Kotomi reached Tomohiko, Ryouta stepped in between them._

**Ikuta:** Wh- Ryouta! Move!

_Ryouta didn’t say anything._

**Ikuta:** I said _move_!

_Kotomi grabbed his shoulder, preparing to shove him to the side. All of us leaned forward, as though we were all prepared to catch Ryouta if he were to fall, but Ryouta grabbed her wrist before she could do anything._

**Someya:** …It’s over.

 **Ikuta:** What the hell do you mean?! He’s still here, and he’s not getting off ‘til he dies!

 **Someya:** Let it be.

 **Ikuta:** Why the hell should I do that?! He killed _my_ brother!

 **Someya:** He was _my_ brother, too.

_Kotomi was caught off guard with that comeback. She let go of his shoulder and stepped away from him._

**Ikuta:** You…were so pissed at the last trial…what the hell…?

 **Someya:** …I murdered him, too.

_What did he mean by that…?_

**Ikuta:** Shut up, Ryouta. You didn’t do shit. What – were _you_ the one who turned on the wood chipper?

 **Monokuma:** I can answer that one!

_Monokuma did a backflip in his chair._

**Monokuma:** The one who turned on the wood chipper wasn’t Someya…and it wasn’t Gouryoku, either!

 **Murasame:** What…?

 **Monokuma:** Yep! Because…the person who turned it on…was ME!

_What…? What…? How…? That didn’t make any-_

_…_

_I remembered…there was something on the panel on the wood chipper. There were bars that reminded me of WiFi signals on a phone._

**Gouryoku:** Wh…at…?

 **Monokuma:** Hehe, yeppers! I saw Gouryoku about to bash Ichino’s brains in all Cadaver Party style, and that would’ve been soooooo boring! Sooooo, to make things a little more fun, I…switched on the wood chipper!

 **Yokoo:** S-Seriously?!

 **Monokuma:** Yep! And Super Despair Boy Gouryoku totally took the bait! In his super duper high school level rage, his head whipped to the chugging wood chipper, and…well, I’ve never seen a more sinister smile in my life! Oh, you should’ve heard poor Ichino’s pleas! “Please, please! You can tell everyone I did it, I don’t care! Just let me go!” BWAHAHA! If only you guys could hear it…

_Monokuma tapped his paw against his muzzle._

**Monokuma:** Hm… Who says you CAN’T!

 **Kubou:** Wh-What does that mean…?

 **Monokuma:** It means that almost every room in this mall – even the garden – has a camera in it!

_…_

_No…_

**Gouryoku:** Y-You don’t mean…

 **Monokuma:** I DO mean! Be warned, though: viewer discretion is advised!

_No no no no no nononono…_

_But, it was too late. The screens flickered to life, and, before we realized it, we were staring at the garden from a bird’s eye level. There, in the center of it all…_

_…was Tomohiko, with the giant hammer in his hands, and Sousuke below him, cowering on the floor, shaking, his hands covering his head. Even from a distance, you could see there was something wrong with Tomohiko – his eyes seemed glazed over, but not in the same way as Ryouta’s was this entire day. No… He seemed like a shell. A walking shell of himself, absent of any soul._

**Ichino:** Please… Please…

_You could hear Sousuke’s quivering voice. The audio fizzled in and out, but everything was clear enough to make out… It was clear enough you could hear him crying. His left leg was twisted in an unnatural way – Tomohiko had already shattered it with all his might._

**Ichino:** I’m sorry, I’m sorry… I didn’t know…what else to do…

_This is a dream… This is all another bad dream… This didn’t happen… This isn’t real, Soshun…_

**Ichino:** I-I’ll tell everyone I did it… There won’t even be a trial, I’ll just say it… Please…! I-I just…wanted him to be okay…!

_…Him. I glanced at Ryouta, who was clenching his teeth. He thought Sousuke meant him._

**Ichino:** Please… Please…!

_But, Tomohiko wasn’t listening. Instead, he raised the hammer high above his head._

**Ichino:** N-No…! Please-!

_Suddenly, something whirred. Tomohiko’s head twisted towards his left…_

_…and there was the wood chipper, which rattled to life. The sinister smile Monokuma mentioned… He wasn’t lying. That smile sent chills down my spine._

_Then, Sousuke spoke._

**Ichino:** N-No, no, wait… Wait, no, j-just use the-

_Tomohiko threw the hammer across the lawn, striking it straight into the pond. He grabbed Sousuke’s ankle, the leg that was still useable. The one that could fight back. The other dragged limply to the side of him. Sousuke desperately grabbed at the grass in front of him, but it did nothing – all he did was pull it up as Tomohiko dragged him. No hesitation._

**Ichino:** Please! Please!! PLEASE! LET ME GO! I- I- I’M SORRY! DON’T DO THIS!

_You could barely hear his screams. They were muffled under the chugging wood chipper. I felt my breaths shorten, my gasps for air hard. Soon, you could barely hear him, but you knew he was just screaming the same things, the same pleas. Once at the chute, Tomohiko grabbed the back of his collar and hoisted him up._

_Before he was thrown head-first into the wood chipper, he screamed something that was louder than anything I ever heard in my life._

**Ichino:** SOSHU-

_It was cut off. A stream of blood spewed from the other chute._

_Then, the picture died._

_…_

_…_

_I could feel everyone’s eyes on me._

_…_

_…_

**Monokuma:** Aaaaaand, there you have it! You have, what may be, the most gruesome, the most tragic death in all of history of mutual killings! Upupu… I thought dearest Miss Kashiki’s pleas were good, but Ichino’s takes the cake, don’t they?

_…_

_Tomohiko’s eyes were to the ground. Wide. He remembered._

_…_

**Ikuta:** You… You fucking-

 **Murasame:** _Shut up, Kotomi._

_Everyone’s eyes burned my skin more than ever._

**Ikuta:** B-But-

 **Murasame:** _I said shut up._

_Kotomi’s lips quivered for a minute, then she choked out a sob. Just shut up already._

**Yokoo:** Th-That was…

_Shut up._

**Gouryoku:** …I-I…I’m so…

_Shut up._

**Hino:** Well, we have no more reason to prolong things, don’t we? I’m not particularly in the mood for any more home movies.

_Shut up._

**Monokuma:** I agree! I could show you so many more, but we have an execution to get to!

 _I especially want_ you _to shut up._

 **Gouryoku:** …I’m so sorry… I’m so sorry…

_Shut up shut up shut up._

**Monokuma:** I’ve prepared a very special punishment for Tomohiko Gouryoku, the Ultimate Journalist!

 **Gouryoku:** I’m sorry… I’m sorry…

 **Monokuma:** Let’s give it everything we got!

 **Gouryoku:** I’m so sorry, Koko… I’m so sorry…to everyone…

 **Monokuma:** It’s PUNISHMENT TIIIIIIIIIIIME!

 **Gouryoku:** My life…has led up to this. And there’s no one to blame but myself.

_…_

_The button I knew all too well at this point rose from the floor. Monokuma got his hammer and bashed the button with it, triggering the animation on the small screen at its base. There was an 8-bit figure of Tomohiko, which was soon dragged away by an 8-bit Monokuma – the difference between this one and the past two, however, was the fact that the Monokuma was wearing a fedora. The word “GAMEOVER” was scrawled at the top while the bottom of the screen read, “TOMOHIKO HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY. TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT.” Tomohiko didn’t wait for the Monokumas to reach them while this was happening, however. Before they even arrived, he started for the doorway that opened up behind the main Monokuma throne. When he stepped in, the two Monokumas who were assigned to fetch him panicked, bumped into each other, and ran in themselves. The doorway shut._

_He was ready._

_The screens flickered to life and there was a title screen: in bold red letters that felt as though they were screaming at me, it read, “HEADLINES CAN BE KILLER.” The words race off the screen to reveal Tomohiko with a picture next to his head, as though he were a journalist on a news station. The pictures flickered to…times here in the mall. Karaoke night. The sleepover. The scavenger hunt. What made them a bit different was the fact they were all focused on Tomohiko – smiling, having fun, getting along with all of us there. I…had never noticed before just how big his smile was. Especially when he was with Aiko. Tomohiko was unfazed, however – he just stared at the camera, stared at_ us, _his eyes lacking any gleam of light._

_Just then, a red light started pulsating, and a siren emanated from the speakers. All the memories faded away, replaced with the words, “BREAKING NEWS”. The two words flooded the picture and the background, enveloping Tomohiko with its red, heart-pounding words. Then, it changed to something else: “ULTIMATE JOURNALIST COMMITS DOUBLE MURDER, SENTENCED TO DEATH.”  The camera pulls away to reveal that, yes: he was at a desk in what seems to be a news station studio of some sort. But then, those start to tear down. The desk falls in front of him, revealing to be nothing more than cardboard. The picture next to his face had fizzled away as the background pulled back into a dark nothingness. Before I realized it, Tomohiko was sitting in the middle of a dark room, alone, his hands and feet bound to a small wooden chair that could barely support him._

_Then, the Monokumas arrived. First there was one, waddling on its two feet like a penguin. It kept repeating the words, “Extra, extra!” That was it. It had a newsboy hat on, a messenger bag, and was carrying a newspaper high above its head. No…that wasn’t a newspaper. That was stone – a large stone, nearly the size of the Monokuma himself, with some large headline haphazardly carved into it:_

_“ULTIMATE JOURNALIST – AFRAID OF THE DARK?!”_

_When the Monokuma reached Tomohiko, it slammed the stone newspaper on his lap. Tomohiko winced; the weight of the newspaper stone was too much. But…that wasn’t all he was getting. When the Monokuma left, two more arrived to press stones on him. When those two left, four Monokumas arrived to press even more stones on him, even more secrets. Before we knew it, there were sixteen, thirty-two, hell, who knew at that point, all coming for him, all chanting “Extra, extra!” as they pressed more stones on top of him. Each stone had a unique secret, things Tomohiko most likely never wanted anyone to know._

_“ULTIMATE JOURNALIST; HATES CHILDREN”_

_“ULTIMATE JOURNALIST XXXXED ULTIMATE DOLLS CLOTHES MAKER?!”_

“ _ULTIMATE JOURNALIST: ‘I WISH MY BROTHER WOULD FAIL FOR ONCE’”_

_“ULTIMATE JOURNALIST – WEAK, THROUGH AND THROUGH”_

_There was one last stone that was pressed on him, covering his pained and crying face, his face drained of blood, his face that pleads to die, that pleads for all of this to end. I couldn’t read what it was, though, before that last stone was pressed on him. The Monokuma’s gathered among the mass stone pile that had created on top of Tomohiko. The stone pile didn’t move… But, eventually, blood did start to seep from between each one. Eventually, one stone tumbled down the pile, then another, then another. The top half of the pile eventually tumbled off, crashing into the floor, each crumbling into a million pieces. There was one that didn’t crumble, however: the last one that covered Tomohiko, the last one that blocked him off from us, the last one that effectively cut us from him forever. When it landed on the floor, Tomohiko’s fedora fluttered from the air to the ground, landing right next to it. The stone read:_

_“ULTIMATE JOURNALIST LOVES THE STUDENT COUNCIL.”_

_…_

**Monokuma:** That sure was some hard-hitting PRESS if I do say so myself!

 **Hino:** Oh, shut up.

 **Monokuma:** Hey! Don’t talk back to your headmaster!

_…_

**Kubou:** All of those…headlines. Were they…?

 **Monokuma:** True? Yup! One hundred and fifty percent, all of them! I would never give you alternative facts!

_…_

**Ikuta:** …Whatever.

 **Monokuma:** All of you sassy kids today! You’re being so terrible horrible to me! Boohoo!

_Monokuma cried crocodile tears. What’re you crying about?_

**Ikuta:** Come on, Ryouta. We’re getting out of here.

_Ryouta didn’t say anything. His eyes were towards the screen, which no longer had a picture on it; instead, it just had in white, “GAMEOVER”. He held Mr. Turtle in his arms so tightly, the stuffed turtle’s head looked like it was about to burst._

_Kotomi ripped his hand away from his own tight grip and held it._

**Ikuta:** Come on… Let’s go.

_Kotomi left the courtroom with her brother, her last brother, hand-in-hand. Ryouta lagged._

_That left the five of us._

**Kisaragi:** Soshun…?

_Karen was still holding my hand after all this time. I could barely hear her, though._

**Kisaragi:** We should…go…

_…_

**Hino:** You could keep your little nose down and feel sorry for yourself, or you could get on the elevator and go cry in your room.

 **Yokoo:** Asuka, come on… Give him a break.

_I side-eyed Asukasei. Then, I ripped my hand away from Karen._

**Kisaragi:** S-Soshun!

_I didn’t listen to her. I just turned on my heel and headed to the elevator, not looking back. I never wanted to look back. I didn’t want to see this trial room ever again._

_I wanted this to be my last elevator ride._

\---

_The elevator ride was much quicker this time. No one was truly in the mood to interact – once we reached the top, we all sort of dispersed, but in the same direction – towards Kacy’s, towards our rooms. It was still early in the day, but it felt like late night. Late night with several sleepless days. Everyone dragged their feet, not a single word spoken…_

_…Until someone tugged on my sleeve. I figured it was Karen, but I remembered she went off ahead when she tried to check if I was okay…and I ended up disregarding her, no doubt upsetting her. When I turned around, I found Kotomi with Ryouta tucked behind her, holding her hand._

**Ikuta:** I need to talk to you.

_…_

**Ikuta:** I’m…sorry.

 **Murasame:** …Eh…?

 **Ikuta:** About earlier. When I…got mad at you. During the investigation?

 **Murasame:** Oh…that…

 **Ikuta:** I-I… I know Sousuke meant something to you. Hell, he meant a lot… I-I know he did, because you did all you could to make him happy in those…those…last…days…

_Kotomi sighed._

**Ikuta:** I-I was…just scared. You were freaking out, blaming any person you could think of… I got scared that I would…

_I languidly blinked._

**Ikuta:** You’re…the one who figures it out, you know? These trials… You’re the guy who gets them all right in the end. Y-You were my only hope, Soshun, and I thought I was losing you back during the investigation. I-If anyone could figure out who Sousuke’s murderer was, I knew it was you…

 **Murasame:** …Okay.

_Kotomi pursed her lips._

**Ikuta:** …I-I didn’t mean what I said. You know that…right?

_…_

_I smiled._

**Murasame:** You and Someya should get some rest. It’s been a long day.

_Kotomi stiffened up. Ryouta held her hand tighter. What’s the matter? Isn’t this what you wanted? For everything to be peachy?_

**Ikuta:** …You…should too.

 **Murasame:** Sure. But, you guys especially.

_You’re more important, anyway._

**Murasame:** It’s been a long day.

_My needs don’t matter. They shouldn’t matter._

**Murasame:** You two deserve to rest…

_Nothing about me matters. Everyone here…that’s what matters. I need to learn that._

**Murasame:** So, don’t worry about me, okay?

_I need to stop being selfish for once._

**Ikuta:** …A-Alright. But, if you need anything…

 **Murasame:** I won’t. Don’t worry.

_Kotomi hesitated for a moment._

**Ikuta:** …Bye, Soshun.

 **Murasame:** Have a nice rest.

_Kotomi trudged away with Ryouta, who nearly tripped behind her. He looked back at me, but I not him. I held onto my smile as long as I could, hoping I could trick even myself…_

_…But, I couldn’t. Soon, my smile immediately dropped off my face. It took more energy to trick myself than to just accept the hole that dug through my chest, the rock in my throat. But, I couldn’t let them know. No, no, no. Nothing about me matters. I’m just some sad excuse of a leader who could barely feel anything. The only thing I could feel was the pain of all those who died because of my incompetence._

_The only thing I could feel was Sousuke’s screams rattling me to my very core._

_I peered down the concourse with the garden – despite it being some ways away, you could faintly see the green of the grass within from the fountain. Nothing concrete, nothing substantial. Just the vibrant colors of nature, joy, happiness, love, gaiety, pleasure, love, merriment, rebirth, love, love, love. I decided in that moment that I would never find myself down that concourse ever again._

_Once everyone was gone, out of sight, out of view, finally away from me, finally_ quiet _, I started for my room. My room where I would crash on my bed, stuff my face in my pillow, and sleep for hours, hours, days maybe. Weeks, if I’m lucky. Forever, which would be enthralling. I thought about Tsubasa’s tears, Suzuko’s sacrifice, Aiko’s promise, Sousuke’s pleas. I thought about Tarou’s betrayal, Kiriko’s dreams, Tomohiko’s guilt. Each one weighed heavier and heavier on my shoulders until the pain was so immeasurable, so-_

_Passing by one of the blacked-out windows in the Kacy’s concourse, I saw something move in the corner of my eye. I turned my head and found them, just as they were there before in the food court. The lizard-like eyes… But, this time, they were much clearer. They were pale, large, and what seemed like a tongue rolled far below the mouth. They just stood there- How? The world beyond was black with no perceivable walls or floors. But, they managed – they stood there, some ways away, staring right back at me. I approached the window and pressed my hands against the cool glass, but they didn’t budge. They just kept staring at me with those bland, lifeless eyes. Before, those eyes struck a sort of fear down my spine, knocking me out of my feet._

_But…for some reason…I wasn’t scared of them now. Maybe it was because I was numb, but… I felt no fear in their presence, even despite how…different they looked. In fact, they almost seemed…_ familiar.

_I muttered something, knowing they couldn’t hear, but hoping they would._

**Murasame:** Please… Save them.

 

**CHAPTER 3 END**

**SURVIVOR COUNT: 7**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is that the fucking babadook
> 
> aaaaand that's it for this chapter! rate the chapter, like the chapter, subscribe to the chapter. wow, this one was a doozy, wasn't it! and obviously, it's gonna get worse from here! our poor protagonist. i love you murasame soshun  
> with the end of chapters means one thing: freetime events! we'll go in order of who died, so aiko then sousuke, then we'll hit tomohiko. so, basically, sister freetimes, boyfriend freetimes, then sister's boyfriend freetimes. after that will be the usual chapter break and then A Most Definitely Sad Chapter 4. can't wait!!


	31. Freetime: Ch3 Victim 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> persona 5 came out

**Aiko Umesawa Freetime Events**

Event #1

**Umesawa:** Catch!

_I had turned my back on Aiko for literally three seconds when suddenly she shouted at me. I assumed she was tossing something my way, but when I went back to face her, I found she had flung her entire self towards me like a flying squirrel. I yelped before tumbling backwards; Aiko just stood over my pathetic self on the floor._

**Umesawa:** Mura! You’re supposed to catch me when I say “catch”!

**Murasame:** S-Sorry…

_I didn’t expect having to catch_ you _in particular._

**Umesawa:** Let’s try again! Ca-

**Murasame:** I-I haven’t even stood up yet!

_I stumbled back onto my feet._

**Umesawa:** Boo… Then, what’re we supposed to do?!

**Murasame:** What do you mean?

**Umesawa:** I’m _bored!_

_Aiko pouted._

**Umesawa:** We’ve just been sitting around and talking…

**Murasame:** I’m sorry. Did you not want to talk?

**Umesawa:** Weeeell…

_Aiko pressed her finger against her chin._

**Umesawa:** I mean, I guess I don’t mind too much… You’re kinda silly and say funny things, so it’s not too bad!

_Um… Thanks?_

**Umesawa:** I just feel like we should be doing something _else_ , you know?

**Murasame:** There’s really not much we can do around here…

**Umesawa:** I know… But, that doesn’t mean we can’t shake things up! Oh! Why don’t we go sit in the fountain while we talk?

**Murasame:** _In_ the fountain…?

**Umesawa:** Yeah! In the water!

**Murasame:** Wh-What would that accomplish…?

**Umesawa:** It’s something different!

_Aiko threw her hands up in the air with excitement. I didn’t really get her, but…_

**Murasame:** …W-Well, okay.

**Umesawa:** Really?!

**Murasame:** S-Sure, if you…want.

**Umesawa:** Yay! Wow, Mura, you really are a lot cooler than Hino said you were!

_Why are you listening to Hino concerning me, anyway…? (I figured she didn’t really like me much, anyway… But, then again, she hasn’t called me a derogative nickname the entire time we’ve hung out. I wonder why that is…?)*_

**Umesawa:** I like this a lot, ya know!

**Murasame:** Like what…?

**Umesawa:** Just the two of us, hanging out! Sure, this small talk on a bench is kinda boring, but it’s fun at the same time!

**Murasame:** You enjoy one-on-one talks more than being in a group, then?

**Umesawa:** Mmm… I dunno about that… I’d say I get to know a person better when they’re by themselves, don’tcha think?

**Murasame:** That makes sense. Sometimes, people feel the need to act out when they’re in a group.

**Umesawa:** Yeah, yeah! You get it! That’s why I always go the eeeextra mile to hang out with everyone one-on-one at some point!

**Murasame:** That’s really kind of you, Koko.

_Aiko pouted._

**Umesawa:** Yeah, I guess…

_Her voice had a little less spunk to it… But, that quickly washed away._

**Umesawa:** I’m getting tired… Can we sit in the fountain another day?

_I forgot about that._

**Murasame:** Y-Yeah… Next time we hang out…

**Umesawa:** Yaaaay! I can’t wait! I’ll see you leader- Oops, I meant later! Hehe, I said “leader” when I meant “later”! It’s funnier since you are a leader! I’m gonna start saying that from now on!

_Aiko giggled at her own joke. I attempted to chuckle with her even though she was talking so fast, I didn’t really understand what she was saying._

**Umesawa:** See you leader! Hehe!

**Murasame:** See you…leader as well!

**Umesawa:** It’s not as funny when you do it.

_Her face turned grave._

**Murasame:** S-Sorry…

_Aiko ended up just giggling and hopping off, waving back at me the entire way. She was still as full of life as always (and it was nice to not be called a rude name every five seconds)*. I think she really enjoyed our time together… Though, I’m not sure how I’m going to feel about the next one…_

Event #2

_Aiko whined._

**Umesawa:** Wh-Who decided this was a good idea?!

_Aiko had insisted, branching from our last hangout, that we sit in the fountain. And so, that’s what we did. Sit in the fountain. In the water. The freezing, blistering cold water that went up to our waists while we sat._

**Murasame:** Y-You did.

**Umesawa:** W-Well, why didn’t you stop me?!

**Murasame:** I-I don’t know!

_Aiko’s teeth chattered._

**Murasame:** D-Do you want to go somewhere, you know, drier?

**Umesawa:** No! This is fun!

_This rabbit was weird._

**Umesawa:** This reminds me of when I would go to the pool with my sisters!

**Murasame:** Oh! You have sisters?

**Umesawa:** Hm… Hm…

_Aiko poked her cheek._

**Umesawa:** It’s kinda weird to explain… No, but yes?

_She had sisters that were not sisters?_

**Umesawa:** It’s more like…we all grew up together, so they’re _like_ my sisters!

**Murasame:** Oh! That makes sense.

**Umesawa:** Mhm! We all did everything together – we went to the movies, went to school, took road trips… All eleven of us!

**Murasame:** E-Eleven?!

_That’s a lot of sisters…!_

**Umesawa:** There may be a lot of us, but we all love each other very much! I’m the oldest of the bunch, and I gotta keep them all in line or else they get all wacky! Nari, Reiko, Tamae, Umeko, Nomi, Kikyou, Joruri, Ochiyo, Rini, Hiromi, Mamiko… And then me! From youngest to oldest!

**Murasame:** Wow! That’s impressive, remembering them in order like that!

**Umesawa:** Uh-huh! I was always in charge, so I gotta remember everyone and their faces and everything!

_That’s really amazing… I never took Aiko to be the responsible oldest sibling type. Then again, I do have to remind myself frequently that she is older than me…_

**Umesawa:** Do you have any siblings, Mura?

_Aiko tilted her head._

**Murasame:** No, I don’t. I’m an only child.

_Aiko gasped._

**Umesawa:** Reeeeally?

**Murasame:** Yep.

**Umesawa:** That’s so cool! Is it true that you get, like, everything you want? And that your parents are always on you? And that-

_Aiko started asking question after question with no pause in between._

**Murasame:** H-Hold on, I can’t catch up!

**Umesawa:** Oops! Sorry!

**Murasame:** Well… I don’t know if I could say I got _everything_ I wanted, but I guess you could say my mom did give me as much as she could manage.

**Umesawa:** Just your mom?

**Murasame:** Yeah.

**Umesawa:** What about your dad?

**Murasame:** He…died when I was young.

_Aiko’s faced softened up._

**Umesawa:** Oh…

**Murasame:** Don’t feel too bad about it. I barely remember him – it was a long time ago.

_Aiko pouted her lip._

**Umesawa:** I guess I get what you mean… I understand, really.

**Murasame:** You do?

_She seemed kind of sad, like something was bothering her… It eventually washed away, though, and she clapped her hands together._

**Umesawa:** We have a lot alike, don’t you say?

**Murasame:** How so?

**Umesawa:** Weeell… We’re both cool!

**Murasame:** Aw, shucks!

**Umesawa:** Hm… We both have someone important to us here! You with Kisaragi and me with Toto!

**Murasame:** That is true.

**Umesawa:** Alsooo… We both wear jackets every day!

**Murasame:** I don’t know if [my school jacket]** really counts, though…

**Umesawa:** Aaaaaand… We both like boys!

**Murasame:** I think this conversation should end here.

_We both agreed that the fountain was no place to be hanging out and decided to call it a day. Aiko said she promised she would think of a better place to hang out that was more fun… She looked like she had fun despite being freezing, but I couldn’t help but notice something change about her when parents were mentioned… She seemed to enjoy the prospect of family, considering how happily she chatted about her sisters, but…_

Event #3:

**Umesawa:** Hehe! This is a lot more fun than the fountain!

_When we had met up, Aiko ordered me to take all of the blankets and sheets off my bed so they could be used to construct a blanket fort out of one of the patio tables outside of Sundollar. This entire time, we’ve just been sitting in it, Aiko occasionally sticking her head out to scare other council members that walk by._

**Umesawa:** This was a super great idea! Super super!

**Murasame:** I’m glad you’re having so much fun, Koko!

**Umesawa:** Hehe! Yeah, yeah, I am!

_Aiko didn’t stop giggling the entire time. She really was like a child…_

**Umesawa:** Hey, Mura…

**Murasame:** What’s wrong?

**Umesawa:** You said you never had a sibling, right? So… You never got to do all the fun things siblings do, like making blanket forts, right?

_It’s true: there was a lot I never did because I didn’t really have someone else around my age in my life. Well, that wasn’t true, but he was too shy to do anything like that… Aiko probably picked that up when I struggled on how we should go about the blanket fort using just a table._

**Murasame:** Ah… I guess you could say that. I’m not too sad about it, though.

**Umesawa:** Really…?

_Aiko pressed her finger against her lip._

**Umesawa:** Weeeell, you get to do all these things with me now! So, it’s almost like you’re getting to have fun with a sibling!

_Did she just say we were like siblings? That’s awfully sweet…_

**Murasame:** I’m flattered you think of me like that, Koko!

**Umesawa:** R-Really? Does that make you happy?

**Murasame:** Huh? Well, of course! You just said it’s like we’re having fun together as siblings. How could that not make me happy?

_Aiko pouted her lip._

**Umesawa:** Huh…

**Murasame:** What’s wrong?

**Umesawa:** Hey, hey! Sorry to bring this up again…

_She seems to have a hard time staying on track, huh?_

**Umesawa:** Your dad… Did you know him well?

**Murasame:** Um… Supposedly, we were close.

**Umesawa:** “Supposedly”?

**Murasame:** I don’t remember much about him, like I said before.

**Umesawa:** Oh…

_She waved her arms in front of her._

**Umesawa:** That’s okay! I don’t remember my parents either!

**Murasame:** Huh?

**Umesawa:** I mean, I remember my parents I have _now_ , but I don’t remember my _real_ parents.

_Her real parents…_

**Murasame:** Are you…?

**Umesawa:** Adopted? Uh-huh! A loooong time ago, when I was just a baby bun, my real parents left me on the steps of a fire station… I was in an all-girl’s orphanage until I was about ten, when my parents now adopted me!

_The eleven sisters make sense, then…_

**Murasame:** I-I’m sorry.

**Umesawa:** Why are you saying sorry? It’s like you said with your dad – you don’t remember him. Even though some days I wonder why they did that, I’m glad they did!

**Murasame:** Really?

**Umesawa:** Uh-huh! I got all my sisters, I ended up at Hope’s Peak, and now here we are, under a blanket fort like big bro and lil sis! It all worked out in the end, wouldn’t you say?

_Aiko flashed a huge smile. I gave her one back. Such optimism…_

**Murasame:** You’re right.

**Umesawa:** See? So, don’t sweat it!

_We sat around under the fort for a while longer before parting ways._

**Umesawa:** See you…leader! Hehe! That’s still funny!

_Aiko hopped away. She insisted I keep my sheets on the table so we could go back to it the next time we hung out… My concern was, though, how I was going to sleep soundly that night. It was nice to become this close to Aiko; she shared some real personal stuff with me so easily, but I still couldn’t help but wonder if she truly did take it all so optimistically as she showed…_

Event #4:

**Umesawa:** Heeeelloooo! Doggy! Come on out!

_Aiko completely forgot about the blanket fort set up outside of Sundollar because she claimed she saw a dog behind the glass, in the darkness, in the food court. So, we’ve spent our entire time there as she banged on the glass, hoping her doggy would appear._

**Umesawa:** I swear I saw him! He was big and had funny eyes!

**Murasame:** I-I believe you.

_Aiko let out a whine._

**Murasame:** K-Koko?!

**Umesawa:** I wanna see doggy… I miss having a dog.

**Murasame:** You used to have a dog?

**Umesawa:** Uh-huh… Back at the orphanage. He was huge – almost bigger than me! – and really shaggy. Kikyou found him outside one day!

**Murasame:** You speak so fondly about the orphanage…

**Umesawa:** Uh-huh! Uh-huh! It was fun! It’s where I discovered what I want to do with my life.

**Murasame:** And what’s that?

**Umesawa:** Make everyone in the entire world happy!

_Everyone in the world? That’s quite the goal…_

**Umesawa:** It’s hard, though…

**Murasame:** What made you want to do that?

**Umesawa:** What? Hm…

_Aiko pressed her finger against her chin._

**Umesawa:** Well, I guess you can say it was the day I discovered my talent!

**Murasame:** Really?

**Umesawa:** Yeah! The orphanage was fun and homey, but we were kinda poor. Each one of us had a special doll, and we each only had one set of clothes for our doll… One day, Nari ripped Joruri’s doll’s jacket, and it made her really sad! It was the only jacket she had for her doll!

_Aiko pumped her fists in the air._

**Umesawa:** That’s when I decided to save the day! I had never tried to sew before that… And it wasn’t the best jacket in the world, but it was something! It made Joruri so happy! Then, all my sisters wanted new clothes for their dolls! So, I made them all nice, new sets of clothes for their dolls!

_Aiko pressed her cheeks with the palm of her hands._

**Umesawa:** I never saw any of them smile so big and brightly before in my life! And those were because of me! Nothing made me happier than to see them all happy! That’s when I decided that I wanted to give everyone in the world the same sorts of smiles!

**Murasame:** That’s so sweet, Koko! That’s really admirable!

**Umesawa:** Hehe!

_Suddenly, she pouted._

**Umesawa:** But, like I said… It’s hard. You can try your hardest, and some people just won’t smile… Or, some people smile for really bad reasons! It’s hard to make everyone happy, especially with good intentions…

_Her eyes trailed to the ground. I pat her head, which seemed to make her glow._

**Murasame:** What matters is that you try. People are all different – you might not be able to make everyone happy _permanently,_ but the fact that you’re trying and achieving in the short-term is what matters.

_Aiko stared at me for a bit. Then, she flashed a huge smile._

**Umesawa:** Yeah… Yeah! That’s what matters!

_Her smile faded as fast as it came._

**Umesawa:** That’s what matters…

_Her sour mood seemed to return… Did she not believe what I said…?_

**Murasame:** Koko…

**Umesawa:** Say, Mura? Can we call it a day?

**Murasame:** Huh? What about doggy?

**Umesawa:** I’ll find doggy later! I…wanna go think about something real quick.

**Murasame:** Well, alright… You take care, okay?

**Umesawa:** Mmm…

_Something seemed to be bothering her…_

**Murasame:** If it makes you feel better… You make me happy, yeah?

_Aiko stared at me with a pouty lip for a minute. Then, she smiled._

**Umesawa:** I’m glad! Well, I’ll see you later…

_Aiko hopped away, but not with the same spunk as usual. She didn’t even remember to say her little pun when saying goodbye… Her goal was admirable, but she seemed upset that she couldn’t make_ everyone _happy all the time…_

Event #5:

**Umesawa:** Hey, hey…

_We actually hung out somewhere normal this time… Well, sitting on the bottom shelf of one of the warehouse’s shelves was about as normal as normal was going to get. But, Aiko said she wanted to be somewhere private…_

**Murasame:** Are you still upset, Koko?

**Umesawa:** I dunno if “upset” is the right word… I dunno…

_She hugged her knees._

**Umesawa:** Mura… Do you think people’s good intentions can sometimes be seen as…bad?

**Murasame:** Oh, of course. It happens all the time.

**Umesawa:** I…

_Aiko pulled on her jacket’s ears._

**Umesawa:** Do you know where I got this jacket?

**Murasame:** No, actually. Did you get it from one of your sisters?

**Umesawa:** No… I was wrapped in it when I was left at the fire station.

_Really…?_

**Umesawa:** It’s so small… My real mom was probably really young. She was probably scared, too. I don’t know her story, but…

_Aiko pouted._

**Umesawa:** I think…she may have cared about me a lot. That’s why she left something so precious with me, right? There’s no doubt she probably really loved this jacket… But, my nannies always condemned her… Whoever was my dad, too… They said they didn’t care.

_Koko looked at me._

**Umesawa:** But…maybe the reason they left me at the fire station was because they _did_ care. If they were really that young and scared…maybe they felt like they couldn’t take care of me. Give me the best life they could. That’s why they left me there, right? So I could have a better life. So all of us can.

**Murasame:** …It’s…possible.

**Umesawa:** That’s what I like to believe. Not that they didn’t want me… But because they wanted me to be happy. But…everyone thinks they’re selfish because they left me…

_Aiko tucked her nose into her knees._

**Umesawa:** I guess in a way… I get them. It’s really hard to make everyone happy… Little kids are easy, and old people just pinch my cheeks to get a kick. But… Other people… Especially people our age… It’s so hard to make everyone happy! Boys insult each other to bond, and girls who bond still talk behind each other’s backs… It’s hard…

_She sighed. I pat her back._

**Murasame:** You’re going to run yourself dry if you keep trying to make everyone happy all the time, Koko.

**Umesawa:** Mura… You get it, right? Cause you’re a leader and all.

**Murasame:** Uh-huh. And sometimes, no matter how hard _I_ try, not everyone’s happy. That’s…just how it is sometimes. But, that doesn’t mean your efforts are a waste. Because somewhere…even when you’re not trying…you’re making _someone_ happy. And doesn’t that count for something?

_Aiko didn’t say anything._

**Murasame:** You say people condemn your real parents… But you don’t. You’re here, happy. Does that make what they did selfish? A wasted effort?

_Aiko didn’t say anything. Then, suddenly, she hugged me. Tight._

**Umesawa:** You’re so cool and smart, Mura! Like a real big bro!

_I smiled and hugged her back._

**Umesawa:** …Thank you.

**Murasame:** Huh?

**Umesawa:** Sometimes, it gets discouraging, and what I do seems to not work, or seems to be all wrong… But, like you said, it’s not all a wasted effort, right?

**Murasame:** …Right.

_We stayed in the warehouse for some time, just talking about nonsense. Eventually, though, Aiko got tired, needing a nap, so we decided to leave the warehouse and part ways._

**Umesawa:** I’ll see you leader, Mura!

**Murasame:** You too! Don’t get discouraged, you hear?

**Umesawa:** You too! You too!

_She hopped away, the skip back in her step. Her exuberance seemed to return, and she finally seemed satisfied in her goal, even with all the setbacks she may face. It’ll be hard, but… I know she’ll manage. She’s a strong girl._

Event #6: (Accessible only in Chapter 3)

**Umesawa:** Catch!

_Aiko lunged her whole self at me. Luckily, I managed to catch her, which was more like a dramatic hug than anything. Aiko clapped her hands._

**Umesawa:** Yay! Yay! You got it!...You okay?

_For such a little girl…she was…really heavy…!_

**Murasame:** Don’t…worry…I…got you…

**Umesawa:** Hehe! Big bro’s not very strong, is he?

_She hopped out of my arms, much to my relief._

**Umesawa:** I guess when you and big bro-in-law get married, he’ll be the one carrying you, right?!

_I choked._

**Murasame:** _You stop that this instant._

**Umesawa:** Hehe…

_She pressed her cheeks with her hands._

**Umesawa:** I wanna get married! That seems like so much fun!

_She pumped her fists in the air._

**Umesawa:** I’ve thought a lot about what you said, aaaand… I changed my goal a little!

**Murasame:** You did?

**Umesawa:** Uh-huh! I do want to make everyone in the world happy, but… I might not be able to do that. And that’s okay! Because there are other people who make other people happy!

_Aiko clapped her hands together._

**Umesawa:** Instead of the amount of people… I’m gonna concentrate on the quality of happiness! I’m gonna make the people I hold dearest the happiest, happiest, happiest people in the world!

**Murasame:** That’s really sweet, Koko… And it won’t stress you out, either!

**Umesawa:** Uh-huh! And, if you think about it… Getting married… That’s about as happy you can make someone, right? So, I wanna get married!

**Murasame:** Alright!

**Umesawa:** And I’m gonna marry Toto!

_I choked again._

**Murasame:** That was…awfully quick!

**Umesawa:** Toto’s so nice and kind… But there’s a part of him that seems so sad all the time…

_Aiko threw her hands in the air._

**Umesawa:** So, I’m gonna marry him and make him the happiest person in the world!

_I-I mean, that’s one way…_

**Umesawa:** When do you think I should propose? Oh! Why don’t I take him on a secret date to the candy store?

**Murasame:** Th-That’s a little fast, don’t you think…?

_Aiko pouted her lip._

**Umesawa:** Reeeeally…?

_She was still a kid at heart, that was for sure…_

**Umesawa:** You’re just being an overprotective big bro, aren’t you? Hehe! Mura doesn’t want me to get married! It’s okay, big bro! I’ll still have time to hang out with you!

_That wasn’t really my concern… It was more of the fact she was still a teenager… But, I let it be._

**Umesawa:** Things…haven’t been that good lately.

**Murasame:** Eh?

**Umesawa:** With…Kashiki…and…

_…Aiko and Suzuko were close…_

**Umesawa:** I…felt like I didn’t do enough for her while she was alive…

_Aiko smiled._

**Umesawa:** That’s why I’m gonna try my 100% hardest now! And what’s a better way to do for everyone and bring everyone together than with a wedding!

_Ah… I see now…_

**Murasame:** …Maybe it can be something we can all look forward to.

**Umesawa:** Eh?

**Murasame:** You and Gouryoku’s wedding. Maybe…if we have something to look forward to when we escape, something to be alive for… No one else will die.

_Aiko blinked a few times, her face unreadable. Then, she suddenly hugged me, knocking the air out of me._

**Murasame:** Oof!

**Umesawa:** …You’re a really good leader, you know?

_Eh?_

**Umesawa:** I… I don’t feel scared knowing you’re our leader! Because… I dunno! I feel safe with you! You’re…cool!

_She feels…safe with me as the leader? But…_

**Umesawa:** I wanna be just like you, big bro! You’re really someone to look up to!

_…_

**Murasame:** I think you’re someone worth looking up to as well, Koko.

**Umesawa:** But, everyone’s taller than me!

_She giggled. I couldn’t help but laugh along with her joke, patting her head and hugging her back. All Aiko wants is to make everyone happy… There isn’t a single sour bone in her body, even though it seemed that way when we first met. She wants nothing more than to see everyone with a smile, and that was beyond admirable, beyond selfless… I wondered what was in store in the future for her, how she would bring everyone together and put smiles on everyone’s faces… I knew one thing, though: she was definitely a sweet little sister to have._

 

_* These phrases are removed if accessing this freetime event during Chapter 3._

_** If accessing during Chapter 3, change to “Sousuke’s jacket”._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was a cryptic top note. what i meant was "sorry this came out so slow, i've been busy juggling school work, commissions, and getting aiko's freetimes written. i intended to post this yesterday, but, like i said, real busy week. also, persona 5 came out"  
> and in this corner, we have an innocent, sweet bun who has never done anything wrong in her life, ever, who murasame would defend with his life. How Unfortunate That  
> this fic is alternatively titled, "how many times can murasame be called out on how gay he is before we brutally destroy his psyche"


	32. Freetime: Ch3 Victim 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's the freetime event you've all be waiting for -- or at least some of you have

**Sousuke Ichino Freetime Events**

Event #1

**Ichino:** …Murasame.

_Sousuke spoke to me with a sudden seriousness that was unlike him._

**Murasame:** Ichino?

**Ichino:** There’s…something I need to tell you.

_He solemn gaze made me feel weak. I gulped._

**Murasame:** Wh-What is it…?

**Ichino:** It’s…your tie!

**Murasame:** Eh?

_He dramatically pointed at my tie._

**Ichino:** It’s crooked! The knot’s all lop-sided! In fact, it resembles a crude tangle more than anything!

**Murasame:** O-Oh…

_I sighed._

**Ichino:** Don’t worry! I got your back, buddy!

_Without warning, Sousuke suddenly untied the tangled mess I had created this morning. Within seconds, he managed to redo my tie, making it look professional and picturesque._

**Ichino:** Tah-dah! There we go!

**Murasame:** W-Wow! You’re really good at that…

**Ichino:** Oh, it’s nothing! I’m just a little shocked you let your tie get so unhinged, Murasame!

**Murasame:** To be honest, I’ve never tied a tie before…

**Ichino:** Really?!

**Murasame:** Yeah. I always wear clip-ons. If I did wear a regular tie, my mom tied it for me…

**Ichino:** Aw, that’s cute!

_I felt my face heat up. I scratched my cheek with my finger._

**Murasame:** Did your dad teach you how to do that…?

**Ichino:** Oh, no! I taught myself! I just looked on the internet!

_That’s…a simple enough solution._

**Ichino:** I mean, maybe my dad taught me? One time I saw him put his on and thought, “I wanna wear one of those, too!” But, I was too nervous to ask him, so I just taught myself.

**Murasame:** Speaking of your family, there’s something that’s been bothering me…

**Ichino:** My last name, right?

**Murasame:** Yeah, actually. The fact that you and Ikuta* had different last names.

**Ichino:** Yeah, we get that question a lot!

_Sousuke put his hands on his hips._

**Ichino:** We have different dads!

_He scratched the back of his head._

**Ichino:** Well, actually, it’s a bit more difficult than that…

**Murasame:** Really?

**Ichino:** See, when our mom was still pregnant with me, my dad – my biological one – died in a car accident.

**Murasame:** O-Oh… I’m sorry.

**Ichino:** Don’t sweat it! I never even met the guy! Anyway, mom ended up marrying her best friend – his last name is Ikuta. They always kinda had a thing for each other, but mom _really_ loved my dad- er, my biological dad. Like, _a lot._ So, when I was born, she had me keep his surname! Ya know, to kinda keep his memory alive!

**Murasame:** So, you carry your biological dad’s name…

**Ichino:** Yep! Then they had Kotomi! And that’s how we ended up with different last names!

**Murasame:** So, I’m assuming you two got your traits from your mom?

_Sousuke laughed._

**Ichino:** The red hair trait is pretty strong on her side! Mom always says how much she reminds me of my biological dad, though.

**Murasame:** Really?

**Ichino:** Yeah! She-

_Suddenly, there was a muffled noise – it sounded like growling. Sousuke suddenly grabbed his stomach._

**Ichino:** Ha… Whoops…

**Murasame:** You hungry, Ichino? We could get something to eat.

**Ichino:** Ah, actually… I sorta went over my calorie count yesterday… So, I’m watching it today!

**Murasame:** You count calories?

**Ichino:** Yep! And I, ah, went a little overboard yesterday with Yokoo… I-I mean, as overboard as you can get with the stuff at Bok Choy’s, you know?

_Do…salads even have calories?_

**Murasame:** You should eat if you’re hungry, though…

**Ichino:** Nah, I can wait!

_That doesn’t seem healthy… It’s the middle of the day, too…_

**Ichino:** Hey! Why don’t we eat together some other time?

**Murasame:** …Well, sure. But, I still think you should eat now…

**Ichino:** Don’t worry, don’t worry! I’m hardly hungry, anyway!

_Your stomach said otherwise…_

**Ichino:** Why don’t we call it quits for now? That way, our lunch date can come sooner!

_…Date?_

**Murasame:** U-Uh, sure.

**Ichino:** Cool! I’ll see ya later then, buddy!

**Murasame:** See you…and be sure to eat!

_Sousuke just weakly laughed in response as we waved each other off. Sousuke was really open about his family… He must love them all a lot. Wouldn’t have expected any less out of him, though!_

Event #2:

**Ichino:** Saaaaay “ah”!

**Murasame:** A-Again…? …Ah…

_As we planned, the two of us had lunch together. I felt incredibly unhealthy compared to Sousuke considering I got a huge double-meat burger from MacDoodle’s while he just got a simple salad from Bok Choy Baby’s… However, he’s spent the last five minutes feeding me my own fries. It was embarrassing, but he seemed happy…_

**Ichino:** Hehe, man! You’re so much fun!

**Murasame:** R-Really…?

**Ichino:** Yeah! Everyone else just gets mad at me when I feed them like that. Ryouta gets all pouty and Kiriko just swats the food out of my hand.

**Murasame:** And Ikuta*?

_Sousuke’s smile disappeared. I understood what he meant._

**Murasame:** You four must really be close, huh?

**Ichino:** Oh, yeah! It’s always been the four of us! Or, eh, I guess Kotomi, Ryouta, and I mostly. Kiriko too, of course! But, she did have her own friends, too.

**Murasame:** And…you?

_Sousuke pursed his lips a bit. But, he still managed to keep smiling._

**Ichino:** I, ah, well… I hung out with some people in middle school! Uh… Some girls, mostly, but they were more Kiriko’s friends than mine… Sometimes Kiriko didn’t like when I was around when she was with her friends, too… A-And, ya know, a guy can’t always be around a bunch of girls, you know, so…

_Sousuke adjusted his collar. He seemed to be having a hard time explaining himself._

**Ichino:** H-How about you?

**Murasame:** Huh?

**Ichino:** Did you hang out with a lot of people in middle school?

**Murasame:** Uh… Well, I guess you could say. I was the student council president there, so I spent most of my time with the council, but I was acquainted with everyone.

_Sousuke’s eyes sparkled._

**Ichino:** Wow! That’s so cool! You must’ve been really popular, huh?

**Murasame:** I wouldn’t say that… It was a small town, so the school wasn’t too big…

**Ichino:** Still! I bet you would’ve still been the most popular guy in a city school! You were probably a lady’s man, huh? I know I’d date ya!

**Murasame:** …Eh?

**Ichino:** That reminds me…

_D-Don’t just change the subject after saying something like that…!_

**Ichino:** Did you have to deal with many bullies in school?

**Murasame:** Huh?

**Ichino:** I-I just mean…you were the student council president, so people must’ve went to you guys when there was trouble, right?

**Murasame:** Well, we got a few complaints, but it wasn’t that bad of a school. Most cases of bullying where taken care of pretty easily.

**Ichino:** Really…

**Murasame:** What about your school?

_Sousuke looked down at his salad and poked at it with a fork._

**Ichino:** Th-There was some, yeah. I mean, we went to a bigger city school, so of course there was… R-Ryouta got bullied some…

_Sousuke pulled his fist into the air._

**Ichino:** But, big bro was always there for him! I always got his bullies! W-Well, not always… Kotomi mostly… But I was there for emotional support!

**Murasame:** That’s really brave of you, Sousuke! Standing up to bullies…I don’t know if I could ever do that.

**Ichino:** …I-I know you would.

**Murasame:** You think so…?

**Ichino:** You seem like that type of guy! Ha…

_Sousuke chased a cherry tomato in his salad with his fork._

**Ichino:** …Kinda wish we were friends in middle school.

**Murasame:** …That would’ve been a lot of fun.

**Ichino:** Yeah…

_Sousuke was…quiet for a moment. He eventually perked up, though, once we got off the subject of school, and he resumed feeding me fries until we eventually finished and parted ways. There was something stopping him from being 100% Sousuke again, though… When he talked about school before Hope’s Peak Academy, he didn’t seem very happy… Almost like he was trying to avoid the memories altogether…_

Event #3:

**Ichino:** Bubba-Cola or Bepsi?

**Murasame:** Either or’s fine.

**Ichino:** Aha, you’re just like me! The soda debate’s dumb, isn’t it?

_After mindlessly meandering around the mall talking about whatever popped in our heads, Sousuke and I settled at the vending machine near TME._

**Murasame:** You don’t strike me as a soda drinker, Ichino…

**Ichino:** Ah, well, I don’t _normally_ drink it. I love the stuff, but if you drink too much, it gives you zits!...Or so I’ve heard.

_Two sodas clanked down to the vending machine’s chute. Sousuke pulled them out and handed one to me._

**Ichino:** I figured one a month can’t kill me _too_ much, ya know!

**Murasame:** A-A month?!

_I can’t even imagine going a_ day _without a single bottle of soda!_

**Ichino:** Hey… I need your advice.

**Murasame:** About what?

**Ichino:** I-I don’t know if you know much about this stuff, or really care… But… I need girl advice.

**Murasame:** Nishizawa, right?

**Ichino:** Yeah…

_Sousuke popped open his drink._

**Ichino:** …I-I don’t know, I…

_Sousuke didn’t seem to know what to say…_

**Murasame:** Is…everything going okay between you two?

**Ichino:** Oh, yeah! Yeah, it is!

**Murasame:** Are you…thinking about asking her out?

_Sousuke bit his lip._

**Ichino:** …I don’t know if I _should._

**Murasame:** Why not? She seems to like you back.

**Ichino:** …I-I guess…

**Murasame:** You guess?

**Ichino:** I-I mean, yeah! Most days, most times I’m totally convinced we’re meant to be, that she likes me back too! But… Sometimes…

_Sousuke kicked his foot._

**Ichino:** Y-You’ve never seen this, cuz she never does this in front of anyone, but… Sometimes she gives me a _real_ cold shoulder. Like…one that gives me frostbite, almost.

**Murasame:** Really…?

**Ichino:** Yeah… Sometimes I’ll be talking to her, then I’ll realize she’s not even listening… Or, when I do something wrong, she’ll…really exaggerate how much I messed up…

_Sousuke slumped his shoulders._

**Ichino:** I dunno… I asked dad about it one time, but he just said that’s how girls worked. But… Kotomi doesn’t act like that…

**Murasame:** …Maybe…it’s just Nishizawa? Like…maybe she doesn’t know how to express her feelings well?

**Ichino:** …Who knows.

_His eyes seemed glazed over._

**Ichino:** I just…wish she’d be honest with me. I wish everyone would…

_…Everyone?_

_Sousuke shook his head._

**Ichino:** Ah… Forget I said that! I’m just…overthinking, is all!

_Sousuke smiled at me and scratched the back of his head._

**Ichino:** Yeesh, I’m never this, uh…”open”, I guess is the word…

**Murasame:** Really…?

**Ichino:** I…don’t like bothering people with my problems. Eh, well, they’re hardly problems… They’re just me being worried, as usual…

_Sousuke put his hands on his hips._

**Ichino:** You already have enough to worry about, anyway! What with taking care of all of us here in the mall and whatnot!

**Murasame:** I-It’s fine, really.

**Ichino:** I know it’s a lot to pile on your shoulders, you know? Getting locked in a place like this and being thrown in the leader position…

_He slapped my shoulder._

**Ichino:** Don’t feel like you gotta do it all by yourself, though! That’s why we’re a group! As they say in English, there’s no “I” in “group”! Or “team”! Or “council”!

**Murasame:** …Actually, there is an “I” in “council”.

_Sousuke just stared blankly at me for a moment._

**Ichino:** …There is, isn’t there.

**Murasame:** I-It’s okay… I’m not usually good at English, either…

_We just stared at each other until we broke out into a fit of laughter. Eventually, we decided to part ways, but before that…_

**Ichino:** …Murasame.

**Murasame:** What’s wrong, Ichino?

**Ichino:** …I’m really happy we’re friends.

**Murasame:** I’m happy we’re friends too, Ichino!

**Ichino:** N-No, I mean…

_Sousuke shook his head._

**Ichino:** Nevermind.

**Murasame:** Huh?

_But, Sousuke was already saying his goodbyes and waving me off. It was nice knowing Sousuke appreciated my friendship, especially to the point he’d worry about my well-being. But…it seemed like, right when he was about to tell me how he was feeling, he switched gears to make the subject about my problems…_

_…_

_I wondered...just how much he was hiding behind that smile he always sported._

Event #4:

**Ichino:** …Sh-Shit!

_Sousuke was looking into his compact mirror while we sat at a bench together when he suddenly slapped his cheek._

**Murasame:** I-Ichino? What’s wrong?

**Ichino:** N-Nothing! Nothing! I-I… I gotta go!

_Suddenly, he stood up and darted down the concourse._

**Murasame:** Ichino! Wait!

_I didn’t even have enough time to process what was going on. I just chased after him down the Kacy’s concourse and into…_

_…The bathrooms. Sousuke darted into the boy’s restroom at an unimaginable speed. I tried to follow him, but when I tried to turn the knob, it barely budged. It was locked._

**Murasame:** Ichino? Did you lock the door?

**Ichino:** D-Don’t worry about it!

_I heard water running._

**Murasame:** Is everything okay? Are you okay?!

**Ichino:** I-I’m fine! Everything’s fine! I’ll be right out in a minute!

_…A minute turned into an hour. An hour of sitting outside the boy’s restroom, waiting for Sousuke to finally come out. The entire time I could heard water running, probably one of the faucets. I couldn’t fathom what he could be doing in there…_

_Then, I heard the water stop. Five minutes later, the door opened. I jumped onto my feet._

**Murasame:** Ichino-!

_When he stepped out, something about him seemed different… His make-up seemed more than just touched up, as though he completely re-did it… But, that wasn’t what was worrying me. He was covering one cheek with his hand and his eyes seemed completely puffy._

**Ichino:** Murasame…?

**Murasame:** Ichino?! Is everything okay?

**Ichino:** Y-You waited all this time for me…?

**Murasame:** Yes, of course! I was worried about you! You just ran away out of the blue!

**Ichino:** You were…?

_Sousuke stared at me in disbelief. Then, his eyes trailed to the floor._

**Ichino:** …I saw…a zit.

**Murasame:** Eh?

**Ichino:** I…saw a zit and I…panicked.

_A…pimple caused him to panic that much…?_

**Ichino:** I-I tried to scrub it away, a-and I know that just irritates my skin, b-but…

**Murasame:** …That entire time…you were scrubbing your face? Trying to get a pimple off?

_Sousuke didn’t respond._

**Murasame:** …Ichino… I wouldn’t judge you if you got a zit.

_Silence._

**Murasame:** We all get those, you know? I do as well.

**Ichino:** …Can you…

**Murasame:** Hm…?

**Ichino:** …Can you…see if it’s gone? I-I tried to cover it the best I could, b-but I could still…

_Sousuke hesitated for a moment. Then, he lowered his hand from his face. What I saw…_

_…was nothing._

**Murasame:** …I don’t see anything, Ichino.

**Ichino:** R-Really…?

_His face seemed to light up a bit._

**Ichino:** Y-You’re…not just saying that so I’ll shut up, right?

_“So I’ll shut up” was…quite the different way of saying “so I’ll feel better”…_

**Murasame:** I’m not. I honestly don’t see anything. I-I…didn’t even see anything earlier either, honestly.

_Sousuke just gawked at me. Then, he let out a laugh and scratched the back of his head._

**Ichino:** Haha, phew! What a relief! You can’t see it! That’s great, I’m glad!

_Sousuke seemed completely relieved, gleeful even… But, worry still built up in my chest._

**Murasame:** Ichino… Were…you that worried about me seeing a zit on you?

_Sousuke’s smile vanished._

**Ichino:** …I….didn’t want you to think differently of me.

**Murasame:** Huh? Why would I think differently of you because of a zit?

_Sousuke’s eyes were to the ground again._

**Ichino:** …B-Because…

_Sousuke pursed his lips._

**Ichino:** …C-Can we talk about this another time?

**Murasame:** Ichino…

**Ichino:** I-I promise I’ll…tell you.

_He looked back up at me. His eyes were still red._

**Ichino:** You’re…the first person who’s waited for me to come out, s-so… You deserve… For me to… To…

_Sousuke stuttered over his words. He seemed to really be struggling with talking about this…_

**Murasame:** …Ichino-

_Suddenly, he grabbed his forehead._

**Ichino:** I-I’m not feeling well.

**Murasame:** Really…?

**Ichino:** Yeah, I…think I’m going to…go to my room and…and…

**Murasame:** …Let me walk you.

**Ichino:** N-No, that’s-

**Murasame:** Please. I want to.

_A hint of a smile crept on Sousuke’s face._

**Ichino:** …Thank…you, Murasame.

_I walked Sousuke back to his room. He seemed to be dragging his feet, completely dejected. But, when we arrived…_

**Ichino:** …Murasame.

**Murasame:** You okay?

**Ichino:** …Thank you.

**Murasame:** Oh, walking here was nothing-

**Ichino:** No, that’s…not…

_Sousuke shook his head._

**Ichino:** Never mind. I’ll…see you.

**Murasame:** Ichino?

_But, he didn’t say another word. Instead, he just retreated into his room, not even taking a look back at me. For Sousuke to panic so badly over a blemish, and one that wasn’t even noticeable to the naked eye… Why…? Was he that concerned about his appearance? Or…was it something else? There seemed to be so much piled on his shoulders…_

_…_

_I…could only hope that I could be there for him enough._

Event #5:

**Ichino:** …

**Murasame:** …

_We sat at one of the benches, an awkward silence overtaking us the entire time. Sousuke twiddled his thumbs, not making eye contact with me once. I didn’t want to be overbearing and force him to talk if he didn’t want to…_

**Ichino:** …Murasame.

_Finally, he spoke._

**Ichino:** I…I’m really sorry about…before…

**Murasame:** You don’t have to be sorry… It was no problem.

**Ichino:** I-It’s not… I… I…

_Suddenly, his jaw shook and his eyes starting tearing up._

**Murasame:** I-Ichino?!

**Ichino:** I’m sorry… Really, I am…

**Murasame:** I-It’s okay! Really! I-It’s…

_Sousuke started shaking. But, I could tell he was really trying to keep it all in._

**Murasame:** …Come on.

_I stood up and grabbed his arm, pulling him up onto his feet._

**Ichino:** H-Huh…?

**Murasame:** We’re going to go somewhere a little more private, okay?

_Sousuke just stared at me._

**Murasame:** …Let’s go to my room. No one will bother us there.

_Sousuke barely nodded. As we walked, Sousuke slipped his arm from my hand…until his hand was holding mine. When we got to my room, I peered out the door to make sure no one was following before shutting it. When I turned back to Sousuke, he was hugging himself. He was shaking less, but his eyes were still teary…_

**Ichino:** …S-Sorry.

**Murasame:** Don’t be sorry, Ichino…

**Ichino:** I…shouldn’t be so dramatic.

**Murasame:** That wasn’t dramatic.

_Sousuke looked down at the floor._

**Ichino:** …I-It was. I…almost just…

**Murasame:** It’s okay…

**Ichino:** I-It’s not okay! We… Guys aren’t…supposed to just cry out of the blue like that. They’re…not supposed to cry at all.

**Murasame:** Who says?

_He pursed his lips._

**Ichino:** …My dad.

**Murasame:** Your…dad?

**Ichino:** Really, I should say Kotomi’s dad… I don’t even think he liked me. I do have another man’s name, you know… The man he knows mom loves more…

_Sousuke sighed._

**Ichino:** When…I was a kid, I’d cry a lot. And when I went to…him, he would just tell me to “man up” and “only girls cry”. I…always thought that was unfair. Why do girls get to cry but I can’t? I wanted to be able to cry when I felt sad, too…

_He looked down at his feet._

**Ichino:** So…I started keeping my feelings in. Any negative feeling I may’ve felt, I just…kept it in. And it tore away at me…especially when I got older. When I got older and…realized how hideous I was.

_Hideous…?_

**Ichino:** I always wanted to tear off my skin because it was…ugly. No matter what I did, it was ugly. Except…when I would cake it with make-up. Wh-When…I discovered make-up, and the…wonders it did, covering up my disgusting self… I finally felt comfortable with who I was.

**Murasame:** Ichino…

**Ichino:** Of course, when you walk around school as a boy wearing make-up and painted nails… Well, that just wasn’t very…”manly”. And the other boys always made it a point to remind me. Even… Even going as far as…putting my head over one of the restroom toilets…a-and…

_Sousuke gritted his teeth._

**Ichino:** I-I never…told Kotomi or Ryouta or Kiriko though. I…didn’t want them to look down on me. M-More than they probably already do…

**Murasame:** I-I’m sure they don’t…

**Ichino:** They do. Everyone does… Everyone… No one really likes me… No one… K-Kotomi only loves me because she’s supposed to… B-Because I’m her brother… Kiriko, I… I don’t know, sometimes I feel like she…she only wants me around to _use_ me, or make fun of me… Make fun of how useless I am…

_…_

**Ichino:** All of it… All of this… Being in a world that just… Where you feel like you don’t belong, no matter what you do… Where you feel like everyone hates you… Where you’re nothing but a…just a…some weird creature just trying to get by… And the only solace I can get is…is when I cover myself up…with a mask…

_…_

**Ichino:** But, deep down, it still hurts. Because, even if I completely cake up my skin layer after layer… I’m still a monster underneath it all. If…everyone saw me as just…me… as the monster I am…There’s no doubt I’d be alone. There’s no doubt everyone would stop pretending and just…leave…

**Murasame:** You… You’re not…

**Ichino:** And…I’d really like to be able to cry about that, you know? Sometimes it hurts so much, all of this… I just… I just want to go to sleep and never wake up…

**Murasame:** D-Don’t say that!

_I had shouted, my voice louder than I intended, making Sousuke jump. But, I didn’t care._

**Murasame:** You’re… You’re not a monster, Ichino. You could wear five layers of make-up or none at all, and you would still never be a monster.

**Ichino:** B-But…

**Murasame:** No buts. You… I understand that…you feel this way, but I don’t want you to get to the point where it’s unbearable. I don’t want you to have to bury these feelings and fight them alone until they destroy you!

_Sousuke didn’t respond. He just stared at me, his eyes wide._

**Murasame:** I’m… I’m always here, Ichino. If you need to talk or even just…cry. You could just come to me and cry and that’s it, I don’t care. I just don’t… I don’t want you to lose to something we could fight together, okay?

_Sousuke gaped at me for a few moments. Then, he gulped as tears started to bud in his eyes again._

**Ichino:** Do you…really mean that, Murasame?

**Murasame:** Of course!

**Ichino:** You’re…not lying?

**Murasame:** No. I wouldn’t lie about something like this. No… I wouldn’t lie to you period, Ichino.

**Ichino:** I… Thank… Thank you, Murasame. I…really, really appreciate this…you… I really appreciate you and I…

_Sousuke blushed._

**Ichino:** I…I’m sorry, I… I’m not used to… Guys are usually never so…touchy feely… And…

_Sousuke cleared his throat and let out a weak laugh._

**Ichino:** I...I’m kind of tired. I’m… I might go back to my room.

**Murasame:** You can stay here and rest.

**Ichino:** …R-Really…?

**Murasame:** I mean, you can’t sleep because of the rule, but… You can stay here until you feel better.

_Sousuke stared at me. And then he smiled._

**Ichino:** I… I’m feeling good, actually.

**Murasame:** Really?

**Ichino:** Y-Yeah… Great, even. I’m feel fantastic, because… I have my best buddy, Murasame, by my side. Always… Right?

_I smiled._

**Murasame:** Yeah. Always.

_Sousuke stayed in my room for a long while after that, and we just sat around and mindlessly went from topic to topic. Once Sousuke stopped shaking and he seemed to calm down, though, he decided to leave for his room… Sousuke…had a lot that he was battling with inside himself. And…he felt he couldn’t trouble anyone with it, trouble anyone with his problems…_

_…But, now he didn’t anymore. He won’t…because I’ll always be by his side to support him, just as he has been for me._

Event #6: (Accessible only in Chapter 3. If all previous FTEs were not activated before Chapter 3, neither them nor this FTE can be accessed)

**Ichino:** …Soshun.

_We were sitting at the bench overlooking the pond in the garden. I had been spending most of my time with Sousuke after all that had transpired… He was slowly starting to come back, return to his normal self… But, when he said my name in that moment, it seemed eerily serious._

**Murasame:** What’s the matter, Sousuke?

**Ichino:** I…want to go somewhere with you.

**Murasame:** Well, sure, if you-

_Suddenly, Sousuke grabbed my hand and started dragging me out of the garden without warning. I tripped over my feet for a few seconds before finally matching his pace… His face didn’t seem sad, as it had been, but more determined… What came over him…?_

_Before I knew it, he was dragging me to the boy’s restroom. In the back of the restroom was a door that led to the communal bath._

**Murasame:** Wh-What’re we doing here, Sousuke…?

_Sousuke let go of my hand. There were a few moments pause before he turned to me, meeting my eye._

**Ichino:** I…want to take a bath with you, Soshun.

_…_

_…_

_…_

**Murasame:** Eh?

_Sousuke blushed._

**Ichino:** D-Don’t…look at me like that…

**Murasame:** I-It’s just, you know, th-that was…you…I-I was just…c-caught off guard, b-because…

_I coughed._

**Murasame:** Wh-Why the sudden…uh…need…to bathe…with a friend?

_Sousuke sighed._

**Ichino:** I…want to show you all of me, Soshun.

_THIS IS NOT HELPING MY HEART ANY, SOUSUKE._

**Ichino:** I…want you to see me without my make-up.

**Murasame:** Without…?

**Ichino:** It’s been…a long time since anyone’s seen me as just…me. I doubt Kotomi or Ryouta even remember… Even with them, I’ve always been too scared to be… I don’t know…

_Sousuke’s eyes trailed to the floor._

**Ichino:** But…you…I feel like I can trust you. I can trust you with all my heart, with every fiber of my being… I feel like you’ll…stay. Even if you saw…me. You’ll stay.

**Murasame:** …Sousuke.

**Ichino:** Huh?

**Murasame:** I have no intention of leaving you. No matter what.

_Sousuke stared at me. Then, he smiled._

**Ichino:** Soshun.

**Murasame:** Sousuke…?

**Ichino:** I…am always at my happiest when I’m with you. Even…Even when she was alive…I still felt happier with you. I…never really got why. But…I realized… It’s because, when I’m with you, I don’t feel like Sousuke the Cosmetologist, some… _thing_ that doesn’t feel like there’s a place for him in this world. I…feel like Sousuke. Sousuke the Person.

_Sousuke adjusted his collar._

**Ichino:** I…feel like a person who’s worthy of being loved and…and that I actually have meaning… And that’s all because of you.

_…_

**Murasame:** S-Sousuke… I-I don’t… I don’t know what to say to that…

**Ichino:** You don’t have to say anything. I’m…the one who owes you.

**Murasame:** You don’t owe me anything…

**Ichino:** L-Let me give you this, at least. T-To…see _me_.

_Something seemed to change in the way Sousuke looked at me. He still had that tired, melancholic look to him, but…there was something else. Something else… I couldn’t really pinpoint what that “something” was, but…_

_…_

**Murasame:** Alright.

**Ichino:** R-Really…?

**Murasame:** Yeah. I…want to see you. Sousuke. The person.

_Sousuke smiled; that huge, goofy, toothy smile that I hadn’t see since the trial. No… I never saw it before like this. Something about this smile felt more…genuine._

_Then, the embarrassment set in._

**Murasame:** Th-Then, I…I guess, i-if we’ll be…um…b-bathing together, I guess I should…uh…I…

_I reached to untie my tie, my hands trembling a little. But, Sousuke stopped me._

**Ichino:** …Let me.

_He pulled my hands down and grabbed my tie. He pulled the knot down…and his eyes widened._

**Ichino:** Did…you tie this yourself?

**Murasame:** Y-Yeah… I sorta picked up on it when you tied it last time.

_Sousuke blinked. Then, he laughed._

**Ichino:** That’s… That’s a coincidence!

**Murasame:** Huh?

**Ichino:** I remembered when you said you wore clip-on ties, and, well…

_Sousuke grabbed his own tie and just…took it off. A clip-on tie. I smiled, and we just laughed together._

…

_I felt like…I had attained a closeness with Sousuke that I hadn’t had with anyone else before. The idea that he trusted me so much with himself… That I, just existing, could make him feel like he had meaning… It stirred up something in me that I never felt before. And Sousuke… Sousuke must’ve felt the same. I…don’t think I’ll ever understand why he felt like a monster. Why he found himself to be disgusting. In those moments, the two of us alone in the communal bath…_

_…I never saw him shine more beautifully than in those moments._

 

* If FTE accessed during Chapter 2, change “Ikuta” to “Kotomi”.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when you have about 40 pages of just pure Sousuke Ichino backstory logged and you try to fit it all within 6 freetime events while still maintaining the spirit of Sousuke Ichino. i've literally spent too much of my time working on sousuke fucking ichino
> 
> i love sousuke ichino and i am so sad because, well, this is Goodbye


	33. Freetime: Ch3 Blackened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry these freetime events have been a drag to get out compared to before, i've been having this "Wow! Your fic actually sucks you should give up" spouts but i kinda always get that way around the end of chapters So.  
> anyway. who cares about that. we have our big teddy bear now  
> the part of tomohiko's backstory about his family was contributed by L0NE "tomohikofucker69" otaku

**Tomohiko Gouryoku Freetime Events**

 

Event #1

_I left Tomohiko momentarily to fetch us both drinks from one of the food court restaurants… When I returned, however, I found Tomohiko scribbling in a journal that materialized from thin air, him completely engrossed in whatever he was writing. So, I quietly slipped into my seat and waited for him to finish. When he was done, he looked up to find me, shocked._

**Gouryoku:** Murasame… When did you return?

**Murasame:** Um… Five minutes ago.

**Gouryoku:** I… I apologize. I didn’t mean to make you wait.

_He closed his journal and slipped it into his pocket._

**Murasame:** It’s fine! Were you working on, uh, “journalist” stuff?

**Gouryoku:** You could say… I had forgotten to document my day yesterday, so I was doing as such now.

**Murasame:** Oh, so like a diary?

**Gouryoku:** Yes, you could say. I’ve been writing an entry every day since day one so, once we escape, I can share my story with the media.

**Murasame:** That’s…a really smart idea, actually! I didn’t even think of doing that…

_Tomohiko crossed his arms._

**Gouryoku:** Most didn’t. It simply crossed my mind that first day. I believed it would be beneficial not only for the outside world but for us to maintain our sanity.

**Murasame:** That makes sense… Does anyone else have one, too?

**Gouryoku:** Yes. Koko started one when I did. Kashiki and Kubou followed shortly after. I believe Kashiki got Someya to start one as well…

**Murasame:** D-Does everyone have one…?

**Gouryoku:** No. I consulted the others, but some found it to be frivolous and “a waste of time”, such as Kurosaki and Nishizawa. Kubou did manage to start Yokoo on one, but he simply drew…unsightly doodles.

**Murasame:** Unsightly…?

_Tomohiko adjusted his collar._

**Gouryoku:** Crudely drawn…male genitalia…

_Classic Shouji._

**Gouryoku:** It’s fine, however, that we don’t have everyone documenting their days here. As long as we have enough perspectives, that’ll be enough for a full story. Along with the four I named and myself, we also have Kisaragi and Hino documenting their days here.

_…_

**Murasame:** Who?

**Gouryoku:** Kisaragi and Hino.

**Murasame:** Are we…talking about a different Hino?

**Gouryoku:** No.

_H-How did he get Asukasei of all people to go along with it?!_

**Gouryoku:** I was surprised as well… But, when I handed Hino his journal, he simply stated, “I’m not doing this for you, you know. This is only for my own personal benefit.”

_Classic Asukasei…_

**Gouryoku:** Would you like to document your time here as well, Murasame?

**Murasame:** That would be a good idea, but… I-I’m not really sure if I’ll remember to write in it, honestly. I have enough unfinished diaries back at home.

**Gouryoku:** It’s fine. You have enough on your plate as is – you can leave this side of responsibility to us.

**Murasame:** That is really smart though, Gouryoku! It’ll no doubt help all of us.

_Tomohiko blinked a few times. Then, he coughed and adjusted his tie._

**Gouryoku:** Thank…you.

_He always seemed to get flustered when someone complimented him… It really contrasted with his appearance. He reminded me of…a nervous maine coon kitten._

_After we finished our drinks, we decided to part ways. Tomohiko said he had something he needed to manage, and I…well, yes, of course_ I _was a busy person as well! But, Tomohiko seemed to be aiding everyone in a way I never would have considered, even thinking outside of this mall… I had no doubt he was going to be someone I could rely on in the long run._

Event #2:

**Gouryoku:** Hm…

_Tomohiko was writing in his journal again. I didn’t mind, however – I was getting used to waiting for him to finish. He always seemed livelier after he was done, anyway. After a few moments, he shut it._

**Gouryoku:** I apologize. I had remembered something I forgot to jot down.

**Murasame:** It’s no problem, Gouryoku. I know how important those diaries are.

_Tomohiko slipped the journal into his pocket._

**Gouryoku:** I feel more at easy after I write, anyway. As though I’ve released something that was holding me back.

**Murasame:** Does hanging out like this make you anxious…?

**Gouryoku:** No. Well… Yes. But, it’s nothing personal against you. I’ve always felt anxious around others.

_I remembered there being some points where, when he was in the group, he was mostly silent and away from the others._

**Gouryoku:** I’ve found when I write before interaction, however, I feel a bit more relaxed during conversation.

**Murasame:** If it lets your anxieties free, then there’s nothing wrong with that!

**Gouryoku:** Yes…

_Tomohiko tipped his hat._

**Gouryoku:** But…even sometimes, my anxieties are too great. For example, when I have to present my work in front of a crowd… I simply cannot do it.

**Murasame:** Even I have a hard time with that…

**Gouryoku:** I still envy you, however. I remembered the first day we arrived here, and you fearlessly stood in front of all of us to speak and calm us…

_I-It wasn’t so much “fearless”…_

**Gouryoku:** I simply don’t have the same resolve. That’s why I prefer reporting through the written sense.

**Murasame:** I know I’ve read some of your work through magazines and newspapers… It’s really good!

**Gouryoku:** Th-Thank you…

_Tomohiko coughed._

**Gouryoku:** It’s always felt more…comforting that way. Almost as though if what I say… I won’t automatically be ridiculed. At least not directly. I feel a bit more…confident in that way.

**Murasame:** That makes sense… You don’t have to see your critics face-to-face.

**Gouryoku:** Yes… In that way, I feel more open with what I write. It’s almost…as though I can escape the harsh world, in a way.

_Tomohiko cracked his knuckles._

**Gouryoku:** Though, some journalists don’t feel the same… They still feel the need to, ah, “suck up”, would be the word.

**Murasame:** Really?

**Gouryoku:** Yes… I remember a while back, one of Kurosaki’s newer films was released… Most reviewers praised his skills, even going as far as to dub him the “God of Acting”.

**Murasame:** Did you review him?

**Gouryoku:** Yes. I gave him the lowest rating possible.

**Murasame:** R-Really?!

_That’s…really gutsy!_

**Gouryoku:** Under normal circumstances, I would’ve never had the courage to do as such… But, because of the written word, I feel enough confidence to present my true opinion on such matters.

_Tomohiko’s true confidence really shines when he writes, huh…_

**Gouryoku:** Of course, that doesn’t mean I’m simply unnecessarily mean. Though I gave him a low review, I stated kindly why I believed his acting wasn’t up to par in my view. Bravery shouldn’t equate to fool-hardiness…or cruelty.

_Tomohiko seemed to stiffen up at that statement, his eyes even having a change in how they glistened… But, he eventually relaxed._

**Gouryoku:** Ah, I just remembered… I promised I would meet Koko after this.

**Murasame:** Oh, you can go! I don’t mind.

**Gouryoku:** Thank you… I appreciate your altruistic kindness, Murasame. You truly are a model leader.

_Aw, shucks…_

_When we parted ways, I ran our conversation through my head one more time. Tomohiko not only was talented in his craft, but he took it much more seriously than most do with their talents… Mostly likely because it was tied to his own personality. It was interesting to see someone so devoted to what they did…and so confident in how they did it._

Event #3:

**Gouryoku:** …Hm.

_The two of us had been sitting in silence for a long while. Then, suddenly, Tomohiko grunted._

**Murasame:** What’s the matter, Gouryoku?

**Gouryoku:** …I was just…thinking.

**Murasame:** About…?

_Tomohiko scratched his chin._

**Gouryoku:** There’s been something that has been troubling me lately…

_He shook his head._

**Gouryoku:** No, I shouldn’t concern you with this.

**Murasame:** It seems like it’s bothering you…

**Gouryoku:** News that’s difficult to uncover is always bothersome.

**Murasame:** Oh! You’re thinking about recent news, then?

**Gouryoku:** Yes. More specifically, news that doesn’t have a solid story. Too many holes and not enough plugs. Where even investigation seems unable to answer most questions.

**Murasame:** You must do a lot of investigative stuff, huh?

**Gouryoku:** Naturally. It doesn’t necessarily need to be part of my job, though I always feel I understand the stories I write better when I investigate them on my own.

**Murasame:** Wow… You truly are talented, Gouryoku! Both with writing and investigation. It’s almost like you’re an Ultimate Detective as well…

**Gouryoku:** I wouldn’t put my investigation skills up to that standard. My specialty will always lie with my written craft – investigation is more of a side job.

**Murasame:** Do you know anything about anyone here?

_Tomohiko tapped his foot and looked away from me._

**Gouryoku:** I did…some research on the 77th class students here, yes. I mostly pulled from what I found from forums concerning you all, however… Except for a couple of you.

**Murasame:** Really?

**Gouryoku:** For example, Kashiki’s father was an Olympian, track in fact. Kisaragi worked closely under a pharmaceutical corporation from a young age. And you…

_Tomohiko looked at me from the corner of his eye._

**Gouryoku:** …Your father is Kunisada Murasame, is he not?

**Murasame:** Uh… Yeah! It is. You know about my father?

**Gouryoku:** Yes… I spend time working on what’s current, but I also spend my time researching on the past. The flow of currency is important to news, of course, but when you weave together the threads of the past, you’ll be able to prevent the public from repeating it in the future…

_Wow… That was so philosophical, I barely understood what he meant!_

**Gouryoku:** He was a member of the National Diet, if I remember correctly…

**Murasame:** Yeah. A lot of people adored him, too. He was gonna try for Prime Minister, in fact.

_Tomohiko stopped himself short… He seemed to know what had happened to him, but he didn’t want to mention it._

**Murasame:** But, he was assassinated.

**Gouryoku:** …Yes. Presumed by his opponent… But there was no evidence found of that.

_Tomohiko crossed his arms._

**Gouryoku:** Assassinated in his own home…

**Murasame:** Huh?

_Tomohiko glanced at me quizzically._

**Gouryoku:** That’s…how it went, did it not?

**Murasame:** No? He wasn’t killed at home. I would’ve remembered that.

_Tomohiko stared at me for a long while, as though what I said shocked him. Why did he seem so surprised…?_

**Gouryoku:** …I see.

**Murasame:** Huh?

**Gouryoku:** I apologize for bringing this subject up. It’s…

**Murasame:** Oh, don’t worry about it!

_Tomohiko grunted. The air seemed kinda stiff… Awkward now._

**Murasame:** H-How about you?

**Gouryoku:** Hm?

**Murasame:** What about…your family? I hardly know anything about you, Gouryoku.

_In fact, of everyone here, he was probably the person I knew_ least _about._

**Gouryoku:** …My family…

_He slowly shut his eyes._

**Gouryoku:** …That is…a subject I would like to refrain from.

**Murasame:** O-Oh… I’m sorry.

_Tomohiko didn’t say anything to that. Instead, he simply stood up._

**Gouryoku:** If you don’t mind… I need to go check on something.

**Murasame:** O-Okay! That’s fine! Take care, okay…?

_But, he didn’t respond. All he did was lower his head and walked away, the shadow of his hat cascading over his eyes. I hoped I didn’t insult him in any way by bringing up his family, nor brought up any sour memories…_

Event #4:

**Gouryoku:** Murasame.

**Murasame:** Yes?

**Gouryoku:** I want to…apologize for suddenly up and leaving last we met.

**Murasame:** No, no, it’s fine!

_Tomohiko pursed his lips._

**Gouryoku:** My family…is a difficult subject for me.

**Murasame:** I-I see… I’m really sorry for bringing it up.

**Gouryoku:** No, you simply wanted to learn more about me, just as I know too much about you and all the others.

_Tomohiko shook his head._

**Gouryoku:** But… There simply isn’t that much to say about me.

**Murasame:** Huh?

**Gouryoku:** I…

_His eyes trailed to the ground._

**Gouryoku:** I…do not have much about me, in all honesty.

**Murasame:** That’s not true…

**Gouryoku:** It is. However…

_He met my eye once more._

**Gouryoku:** That does not upset me. At least, not anymore… I’d rather have nothing to me rather than poor labels.

**Murasame:** “Poor labels”? Gouryoku, I can’t think of a single bad thing _about_ you.

_Tomohiko shut his eyes._

**Gouryoku:** …When I reviewed Kurosaki’s performance, I gave him a bad rating because…I resonated with it.

**Murasame:** I-Isn’t that a good thing…?

**Gouryoku:** …I resonated…with the feeling of not truly understanding who you are. I could feel his character… But I could not feel Kurosaki. Just as with me: you can feel my writing, but you cannot feel Tomohiko Gouryoku.

_Ah…_

**Gouryoku:** However, there was something else… We have different ways of trying to express that loss of identity.

**Murasame:** That is…?

**Gouryoku:** He robs the masks of other people to create his own… I attempt to take in the world around me in order to understand myself. But…

_He clenched his teeth together._

**Gouryoku:** I always wondered…if I’m going about it all wrong. By taking in the world…you take in the bad as well. And internalize it.

**Murasame:** It can’t be all bad though, right?

**Gouryoku:** Huh?

**Murasame:** I mean, yeah, there’s a lot of bad… But there’s plenty of good to internalize as well, yes?

_Tomohiko stared at me for a moment. Then, he smiled._

**Gouryoku:** …I believe so. Sometimes, that bad tries to outweigh the good…

**Murasame:** But light always outshines darkness in the end, right?

_Complete bewilderment washed over his face._

**Gouryoku:** …Yes. Yes, you…have a point.

**Murasame:** I-I don’t wanna be one of those preachy, “Just look at the good! You’re in control of your own negativity!” But…you shouldn’t ignore the good that’s there, right?

**Gouryoku:** The good… What good is there…?

**Murasame:** Well, let’s see… You’re a good writer, but that much is obvious… You’re really eloquent, and knowledgeable about the world, too! You’re also a member of the student council!

**Gouryoku:** A member…

**Murasame:** Yes! There may be a number of us… But you’re still an important part of this group, Gouryoku. I mean, who else would let Koko ride on their back everywhere?

_Probably not the best example I could’ve used, but it seemed to make Tomohiko smile._

**Gouryoku:** …A member…Koko…

**Murasame:** Yeah!

_Tomohiko mumbled under his breath. Then, he spoke out._

**Gouryoku:** Let me…sit on this for a minute.

**Murasame:** Huh? Well, alright!

**Gouryoku:** Let’s…come back to this conversation soon, however. I may…have some input at a later time.

_I didn’t exactly know what he meant by that, but we ended up parting ways anyway. Tomohiko seemed deep in thought, contemplating what I told him… He seemed to be unsure of himself, who he was, but…was it just that?_

Event #5

**Gouryoku:** Thank you for coming to me, Murasame.

**Murasame:** It’s no problem, Gouryoku! You said you wanted to continue from last time, anyway…

**Gouryoku:** Yes…

_We seated ourselves on the edge of the Monokuma fountain. Even sitting side-by-side, he still loomed over me…_

**Gouryoku:** I…considered what you said.

**Murasame:** About remembering the good?

**Gouryoku:** Not only that…but that I was a member of this council.

_Did…he not realize he was?_

**Gouryoku:** When you told me this with your own words… It hit me. It’s one thing to tell myself that I’m a member, but to have another tell me, to validate that idea…

**Murasame:** Did…you not feel like a member of the council?

_Tomohiko didn’t say anything._

**Murasame:** I-I’m sorry if I ever made you feel that way.

**Gouryoku:** No… In fact, I would say the opposite. I would say you’ve all made me feel the opposite of that.

_Tomohiko scratched his cheek, as though he were embarrassed._

**Gouryoku:** Y-You see… I’ve…come to realize…that the council is…like my family.

**Murasame:** Really…?

**Gouryoku:** Yes…

**Murasame:** I-I’m flattered, Gouryoku. Really!

**Gouryoku:** I…feel like I have a place here, as you said. That I belong to this group… Some days, I…do feel like an outsider… But, I realize I only imposed this on myself.

**Murasame:** Why do you say that…?

**Gouryoku:** Because, I…never really knew what a family felt like before this.

**Murasame:** You…don’t have one back at home…?

_Tomohiko crossed his arms._

**Gouryoku:** It’s…more difficult to explain than that.

**Murasame:** Y-You don’t have to tell me-

**Gouryoku:** No. I would like to.

_Tomohiko sighed._

**Gouryoku:** I…live with my father. And all my brothers…live with theirs.

**Murasame:** “All” your brothers…?

**Gouryoku:** I have…too many to count. I’m not even sure if I’m the youngest, as I’ve last recalled…

_What does that mean…?_

**Gouryoku:** My mother was an Ultimate, though she didn’t discover her talent until after she had her third child. Her first child turned out to be an Ultimate herself, then her second as well.

**Murasame:** That’s awfully lucky!

**Gouryoku:** Yes… Luck. It was luck until her third child was an Ultimate. Then her fourth. Then her fifth.

**Murasame:** Th-That’s a lot of kids with Ultimate titles…!

**Gouryoku:** Yes… After much research, it turns out she had a talent herself. The “Ultimate Mother” – every child she gave birth to was destined to be an Ultimate.

_That…was hard to believe…_

**Murasame:** And that’s…your mother?

**Gouryoku:** Yes… But, once she learned of this, her husband at the time only wanted her around to produce more Ultimate children. So, she divorced him. She found another husband…until it turned out he only wanted the same proposition. Every man she married from then on…they only wanted her for one thing. To produce a child with Ultimate abilities, to make them rich, possibly famous. I…am no exception.

**Murasame:** Your mother…used in such a way…

**Gouryoku:** Yes… Because of this, I simply don’t know who any of my siblings are. Except one – the only one who ever bothered to reach out to me. He’s the Ultimate Boxer himself. I established a relationship with him at a young age, but…

_Tomohiko lowered his head._

**Gouryoku:** …I…appreciate the bond we have, but…I still always felt empty. Our mother threw us out, since we were all reminders of the pain she’s endured nearly all her life… We only have our fathers, but they only had us for one reason… But, my siblings are spread all across the country, around the world, even… There’s no chance we would ever all reunite and be a…family…

_Tomohiko paused for a moment._

**Gouryoku:** That’s why… I investigate. I investigate so I may be able to find them all, so we can all come together… But, my pursuits have been fruitless.

**Murasame:** I-I’m…really sorry to hear that.

**Gouryoku:** No, don’t be. You made me realize something. I don’t have to find them all to fill this void – I don’t have to pursuit something in order to find myself. Because…the family I need is under the roof of this mall.

_I was about to choke up from how touched I was._

**Gouryoku:** Now that I realize that… That I have a place with all of you… I can continue. I can find myself. I don’t have to be lost; I don’t have to be called the names I’ve been called all my life. I can…be one of you all. That’s been true since day one… Since Koko first introduced herself to me.

**Murasame:** Koko?

**Gouryoku:** She approached me with the upmost kindness and accepted me from the start… I should’ve known that was the day I…mattered. That I had something that could accept me.

_Tomohiko smiled._

**Gouryoku:** Thank you, Murasame. I believe I understand myself better.

**Murasame:** I-It’s no problem…!

_I didn’t do much, anyway…_

**Gouryoku:** I could never articulate this well before… But, now I can. And now…I can look towards a future that I can take part of.

_He held out his hand for a handshake. I grabbed it…barely, since his hand was twice the size of mine. And three times as strong. When he squeezed and shook mine, it took all my energy to fight back the tears and my blood-curdling screams of pain to keep this moment as pleasant as it could be. Because…we were family._

Event #6: (Only accessible in Chapter 3)

**Gouryoku:** Hrm…

_Tomohiko seemed flustered about something… He kept adjusting his collar and coughing like he does when he’s anxious…_

**Murasame:** What’s the matter, Gouryoku?

**Gouryoku:** J-Just…a…problem…

**Murasame:** What problem? Maybe I could help!

**Gouryoku:** Ngh…

_Tomohiko loosened his tie a bit._

**Gouryoku:** K-Koko… She…uh…

**Murasame:** Is…everything going okay between you two?

**Gouryoku:** Maybe…too…

**Murasame:** Eh?

_Tomohiko covered his eyes with his fedora. When he spoke, his voice got lower with each word. I had to move in to hear him towards the end of his sentence._

**Gouryoku:** She…asked…me on…a date…

**Murasame:** Oh… Oh!

**Gouryoku:** I-I’m sure…she was just kidding, b-but… Sh-She jokes like this, b-but…

_He cleared his throat._

**Gouryoku:** Sh-She…didn’t back down, and…u-uh…

**Murasame:** Well, why don’t you go?

_Tomohiko’s face turned beet red._

**Gouryoku:** I-I-I- Uh, I- I, um…

**Murasame:** It’s not like she’s a complete stranger… You like her, don’t you?

_Tomohiko nervously grunted at that statement._

**Murasame:** I-If it makes you too uncomfortable, you don’t have to… But, I don’t think Koko would make things too awkward, right?

**Gouryoku:** …Y-Yes…

_He rubbed the back of his neck._

**Gouryoku:** I-I mean… I already accepted… W-We’ll be going to the candy store sometime, someday… B-But, I-I’m just…nervous.

_He sighed._

**Gouryoku:** How do you do it, Murasame?

**Murasame:** Do what?

**Gouryoku:** Remain…calm when you’re intimate with Ichino.

**Murasame:** _I AM NOT “INTIMATE” WITH SOUSUKE._

**Gouryoku:** It just seems…impossible for me… What if I make a fool of myself and ruin the relationship we’ve established?

**Murasame:** I don’t think you’ll mess anything up, Gouryoku. Koko realizes you’re a bit…anxious about this sort of stuff. I know she’ll be kind to you – she is your best friend.

**Gouryoku:** …Yes…

**Murasame:** Just try to take some deep breaths. Here – my mom taught me this when I got nervous. First, breathe in the roses.

_We both breathed in through our noses._

**Murasame:** Now, blow out the candles!

_When Tomohiko exhaled, I was nearly blown off my feet._

**Murasame:** Ah, ha… Feel better?

**Gouryoku:** …Yes. I do, in fact.

**Murasame:** Cool! When you’re feeling anxious on the date, then, just remember that! Okay?

_Tomohiko smirked._

**Gouryoku:** Murasame… Thank you.

**Murasame:** Oh, that breathing thing is nothing-

**Gouryoku:** No… For being the person and leader that you are.

**Murasame:** Eh?

_Tomohiko didn’t respond to that, however. He must’ve remembered the date again since he started sweating and adjusting his tie again. We went over my mother’s breathing exercises a good twenty times until he finally managed to keep his anxiety down for a longer period of time._

_I didn’t exactly know what Tomohiko meant when he thanked me, but I noticed he seemed more…involved with the group than before. He finally felt he was accepted somewhere…that he had a place to be, where he could develop who he was and be more comfortable with his identity.  If he didn’t represent what it meant to be a part of the student council, to be a friend… Well, I didn’t know what did._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "did you just imply what i think you implied" Yes.  
> and now chapter 3 is done. chapter 4 is gonna be a doozy. i also don't have the case completely planned out - i know who dies and stuff but not like. how it plays out completely. it's about 50% done right now.  
> uhhh what else. i miss these three already. who am i kidding i miss all of them. even kiriko. even...tarou.  
> UM see you guys when i...see you. dont forget to comment on the fic, kudos the fic, subscribe to the fic, all those beautiful things.


	34. Chapter 4: School Life Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! it me  
> i have a lot to say but i'll say it all in the end notes

**Chapter 4: You’re Gonna Carry That Weight**

**Part 1 of Mall Life**

_For the first time since I woke up in this mall, I didn’t have a bad dream. But, it was plausible that any nightmare I could have anymore could no longer match up with the horrors of my reality._

_Half of us that were here are now dead: that was a fact. With every motive Monokuma threw at us, one of us was destined to murder while the other destined to be murdered: that was a fact. No matter what I do, this council will continue to die off: that was a fact. If I was a better leader, no one would be dead: that was a fact._

_I was incompetent: that was a fact._

_It was all my fault: that was a fact._

_These facts raced through my head as I held my pillow, my grip tight, holding onto it for dear life. I didn’t want to let it go. I didn’t want to be alone. My head, my body was numb and I couldn’t utter a single sound even if I tried, but I didn’t want to be alone. So, I just held onto my pillow._

_At 3:30 in the morning, I thought about Aiko’s hanging body, dangling from the monitor. She didn’t commit suicide, I had to remind myself. But, she might as well. She would’ve been better off dead sooner than to have faced what she did. She was going to die anyway._

_At 4:00, I thought about how Tomohiko tried to trick us so he could honor Aiko’s promise. But, he knew it was inevitable. We were all destined to die in here._

_At 4:30, Suzuko’s bloody tears._

_At 5:00, the snakes eating Kiriko alive._

_At 5:30, Tarou’s dissolving body._

_I stopped keeping track of time at that point, since I was busy battling myself to keep Sousuke out of my mind._

_Then, I fell asleep, lulled by his screams._

_\---_

_*DING DONG*_

_Something dried up on my cheeks. My eyes hurt. I was grasping onto the sleeves of my jacket with all my might, hugging myself with such strength that I could barely breathe. My pillow was on the floor. I eyed the clock. 10:00. Day or night, who knows. I was stiff, unmoving, laid there for as long as I could._

_*DING DONG*_

_I started to move, but every muscle was tight and every joint popped. When I finally managed to sit up, my head pulsated so bad, I saw flickers of light before nearly dropping my head back on the bed._

_*DING DONG*_

_I sucked it up and propped myself onto my feet. It took more energy than not to lift my feet from the floor. I, eventually, found myself at my door. Somehow. It was a blur, the walk there. I turned the knob and my door creaked open._

**Kisaragi:** Soshun?

_Karen. Smile, Soshun._

**Murasame:** Hi, Karen. Sorry for sleeping in.

_Smile, smile._

**Kisaragi:** Are you okay, Soshun…? You have really deep bags under your eyes… And your eyes are red…

_Smile._

**Murasame:** I’m fine, really! Are you doing okay?

 **Kisaragi:** ...Y-Yes…

_She’s worried. You’re not smiling enough._

**Kisaragi:** There’s...a new part of the mall open.

 **Murasame:** Oh, is that so…

_A reward for murder._

**Murasame:** Is everyone already in the food court?

 **Kisaragi:** Kotomi and Mr. Someya weren’t when I left…

_Karen’s eyes turned downwards._

**Kisaragi:** Mr. Yokoo, Mr. Kubou, and Mr. Hino are there, though…

 **Murasame:** Well, we can go on ahead and wait for them. We can even start without them if they need time.

_I tried to reassuringly pat her shoulder, but I might’ve pat her too hard._

**Murasame:** Let’s go. Have you had breakfast yet?

_I started to step away from my room and towards the Kacy’s entrance. But, Karen didn’t follow at first._

**Kisaragi:** ...Soshun?

_I stopped, but didn’t face her._

**Kisaragi:** Are you...okay?

_…_

_I turned to face her with a smile on my face._

**Murasame:** Of course.

\---

_The food court was quiet. Not one of us had any real appetite. We just sat at a single table in silence, waiting for Ryouta and Kotomi to arrive. The air felt stiff, still. Even with Asukasei filling a seat he normally wouldn’t, there was still too much space, too much elbow room. Five seats, taken. Nine seats, empty. Two would be filled, but half would still be vacant. I still recalled the day we were all here for breakfast (or lunch? Or was it dinner?) when Kotomi announced her proclaimed karaoke night. She slammed her hand down and struck everyone with an elation I wouldn’t be able to manage on my own._

_Kotomi… The president and vice president were supposed to stick by each other through thick and thin, leaning on each other for support, providing a shoulder to cry on. They were a duo, two people who could always rely on each other, even in a crisis like this. And yet…_

_I never felt more separated from her. I didn’t hold any ill feelings towards her. I wasn’t sure if she did me, but judging from her apology the night before, she would prefer things to be mended than not. But… There was something that made me feel as though I was miles away from her now. No matter how much I reached out, I couldn’t grab her._

_But, really, that’s how I felt with everyone at this point._

**???:** Watch your step now, little guy! You don’t wanna trip, do you?

_The five of us heard a voice at the end of the food court. We twisted our heads to find the last of the group arriving: Kotomi and Ryouta, the older sister holding her little brother’s shoulders, leading him towards us. His eyes were still as lifeless as yesterday’s, and his step still dragged. Kotomi, on the other hand…_

**Ikuta:** Let’s not drag our feet now! That’s right, you sit right here, you hear me? Don’t you move a single muscle!

_...Seemed...chipper? No… That wasn’t the right word. Her voice was soothing, quaint, almost like a mother’s would be with her young child. But...she seemed stiff. She seemed unable to keep her eyes off Ryouta._

**Ikuta:** I’ll get you something to eat right this second! Just stay here next to Karen, alright? I’ll-

_Ryouta just shook his head. Kotomi’s smile vanished._

**Ikuta:** You don’t...want to eat?

_Ryouta didn’t move a muscle. Kotomi clenched her teeth._

**Ikuta:** You have to eat sometime, sweetie…

_Finally, one of us spoke. Probably not the best person, either._

**Hino:** We can eat later. I doubt you two have much an appetite, yes?

_Kotomi glared at Asukasei._

**Ikuta:** Don’t tell me what we are or aren’t, _Hino._

 **Hino:** Even if you _were_ hungry, it would have to wait.

 **Kubou:** W-We can put off investigating…

 **Hino:** And let that bear sweep through and swipe any clues to why we’re here he may have left behind from under our noses? I’d rather not take the chance.

 **Yokoo:** Don’t think we’ll hit the jackpot as easy as we did with that computer in Macrohard, Asuka…

 **Hino:** Still. The sooner, the better. Right, Mr. President?

_His voice came out like a hiss. I started to zone out when he addressed me. I shook my head to snap myself back into reality, then glanced at the siblings… What was left of them._

**Murasame:** ...O-Only if it’s...okay with you two. You just got here anyway.

 **Ikuta:** ...Don’t have to ask me, Soshun.

_Her voice was soft. If I looked as horrible as Karen said I did, there was no doubt I was worrying her._

**Murasame:** Then… Let’s investigate.

 **Kubou:** How should we split us up? B-Because...you know…

_There wasn’t nearly as many of us as usual. And an odd amount._

**Ikuta:** Well, I’m sticking with Ryouta.

 **Hino:** Figured as much. We could have a group of three. Or someone can play lone cop.

 **Murasame:** I don’t mind…

_There was a tiny cough._

**Kisaragi:** Actually… If you don’t mind… Um…

 **Hino:** You want to cling onto your big brother’s arm, don’t you?

_Big brother… Big bro…_

_Karen furrowed her brow._

**Kisaragi:** Don’t have to be rude, Mr. Hino…

 **Ikuta:** Besides, not even two weeks ago you preached investigating was a waste of time!

 **Hino:** Yes, well, that’s before you find a mysterious file with a mysterious organization on it that mentions a mysterious event, all three are which unknown to us.

_Asukasei pushed up his glasses._

**Hino:** All of which I would gladly take any opportunity to find more information on.

 **Kubou:** Like Shouji said, though… I’m not sure if we’ll get so lucky this time.

 **Ikuta:** Yeah. Who says the stores that opened up will have that kinda info, anyway?

_While Asukasei and Kotomi relentlessly bickered back and forth, eventually straying off the original topic and simply just going off, I couldn’t help but eye someone who was being extraordinarily quiet… Shouji. He was just watching Asukasei the entire time he bickered on and on, a look in his eye that had a tinge of worry… Their relationship…_

_I dug my nails into my palm. That’s when I notice Shouji glance back at me. Then, he frowned, a frown of sympathy._

**Kubou:** So, if Ikuta and Someya are pairing up, and Kisaragi and Murasame… I guess we three should just stick together, huh?

_Suddenly, Shouji’s serious demeanor washed away in seconds, only to be replaced with his signature goofy smile. He stood up and slapped Daiki and Asukasei on the back, nearly knockingAsukasei’s glasses off his face._

**Yokoo:** Alright! I got my two best buds on my side!

 **Hino:** I am not-

 **Yokoo:** WOOOOO! Let’s do this guys! Investigate the hell outta that new area!

_Shouji threw his fists up in the air. Karen giggled. He was trying to lighten the mood a little…which worked a bit, to say the least. I took a peek at Ryouta to see if it fazed him at all…only to find him still sitting there, lost in his own little world._

_The seven of us left the food court and started down the concourse - we decided to head there together then disperse once we arrived. It was a change of pace rather than just splitting up the minute we divvied ourselves up; maybe we just wanted to comfort ourselves in the idea that we were united. Before we even left the food court, though, we noticed something odd…_

_Across from TME, a store had opened up, its golden lights emanating from the windows and cascading onto the gray floors of the concourse. Above it was a sign that read, “Hope’s Bookmark”._

**Ikuta:** That’s...awfully new, isn’t it? Was that there five seconds ago?

 **Kubou:** N-No, it wasn’t… That name…don’t you think that’s a bit...jarring?

_If we were here the first day, I wouldn’t understand what he meant by that. But, if you took into account there was a massive garden that was called “Gige Grief Garden” and this entire mall was run by a bear that was hell-bent on the concept of despair (hell, even the name of the mall had the word in it!), the fact that a store even uttered the word “hope” in its name was incredibly...eerie._

**Murasame:** Let’s not worry about it for now.

 **Kisaragi:** Why not…?

 **Murasame:** That...feels like a place we all should investigate together.

 **Hino:** I agree. Let’s meet here once we’re done investigating the new area.

_I started keeping a mental note every time Asukasei and I agreed on something. At that point, we were at about two. Or three. Let’s not push it with four._

_We arrived near the entrance of the mall, the large sign that read “WELCOME TO DESPAIR R____I___A____ MALL, A BRANCH OF ________________” looming over the barred door. No matter how much I thought about it, I simply couldn’t fill in those blanks. Then again, those blanks were the least of my worries right now…_

_At each side of the exit was a concourse, but, this time, the one to the right no longer had a security grate blocking access to it. Despite being new, it still felt as gray, empty, and foreboding as every other concourse has been so far. The first store we saw was towards our right - it was called “FLUSH”._

**Murasame:** A...toilet store?

 **Ikuta:** You really are sheltered, are you?

 **Kubou:** That’s a...like a…

_Daiki scratched his head. Everyone else seemed befuddled as well...except for Kotomi._

**Ikuta:** Are you all seriously dumb? Ever heard of bath bombs?

_They all collectively said “Oh”. I was still confused. Only Ryouta didn’t say anything. He must’ve known what it was as well… Judging by the incredibly strong scent of bath soaps exuding from the place, I could only guess the reason those two seemed to know about that place was because…_

_…_

**Kisaragi:** S-Soshun and I will investigate there!

 **Murasame:** Huh?

_But, before I could say anything or protest, Karen already grabbed my jacket sleeve and started dragging me to the incredibly bright and disgustingly scented store. Inside, I suddenly understood what this place was - it was like a fancy place for bathroom and beauty stuff. One wall was lined with a bunch of those “bath bombs” like Kotomi mentioned (Karen explained to me that you throw them in bath water and they fizz into pretty colors). There were also a wide array of soaps, lotions, and the like, along with beautifully designed and colorful towels and rags in the back. There wasn’t anything particularly significant about the place…unless you really wanted to take a luxurious bath later._

_I just meandered about the place, picking up random things and pretending to survey them. I wasn’t particularly in the mood to see if any hard-hitting clues about what was happening to us was in here of all places… I didn’t really care about finding clues, anyway. In the back of my mind I knew, even if we learned the truth, it wouldn’t matter…_

_Something tugged at my jacket sleeve. I turned to find Karen, frowning._

**Kisaragi:** Soshun…

 **Murasame:** What’s wrong, Karen?

 **Kisaragi:** Can we...talk?

_She was concerned._

**Murasame:** I’m fine, Karen. I really am.

_She scratched one of her hands._

**Kisaragi:** No, you’re not…

_Karen took a deep breath._

**Kisaragi:** I-I don’t want to force you to talk, but… I don’t want you to suffer alone!

_Her voice gradually got louder until her final words nearly bellowed through the entire store. I jumped. She put her head down._

**Kisaragi:** I-I’m sorry…

 **Murasame:** It’s alright…

_Silence._

**Murasame:** ...Let’s talk later, okay? After we’re done investigating.

 **Kisaragi:** Are you sure…?

 **Murasame:** Yeah… You don’t deserve to worry, Karen.

_Karen pursed her lips._

**Kisaragi:** It’s not about me, Soshun… It’s making sure you’re okay.

_I clenched my teeth._

**Murasame:** Alright…

_Karen smiled, but it was weak. She was still concerned. All she does is worry, and it’s always over me._

_After a unanimous decision that there really wasn’t anything substantial in there, we decided to check out the other stores and collect the other’s findings. When we left FLUSH, we immediately noticed a large store right across from ours - Make-A-Bear._

**Kisaragi:** Kotomi and Mr. Someya might’ve gone there…

_As such, that’s where we decided to head first. The windows of the store had cute anime posters on the front, but there weren’t so many that they blocked out the inside as Monokuma’s Candy Farse did. We opened the door…_

_...To a sanctuary of stuffed animals. Toys haphazardly littered the floor and piled up the walls, reaching the ceilings. Any other sort of shelving or equipment you’d typically find in this sort of store were probably covered by a plethora of stuffed animals, all piled one on top of another. Some were adorable - kittens with bells, puppies holding cartoonish bones, even talking parrots - and some, of course, were downright terrifying, some missing heads with graphic, bloody stumps for necks or animals with teeth dripping blood while they held actual knives. You know, typical you’d find in this sort of mall._

_There were several stuffed Monokumas littered about in all shapes and sizes. There were five that were dramatically different than the usual Monokuma, though: one was pink in a tropical outfit, another was red designed to look like a ninja, a green one that resembled a crude robot, one wearing glasses with a tiger print, and a blue one that resembled a wrestler. There was a ginormous one in the corner that resembled a rabbit more than a bear, adorned in an outfit that reminded me of a magical girl anime._

_Karen and I didn’t have to look far before we found who we were looking for. Ryouta was sitting on a giant elephant plush while Kotomi...had half of herself sticking out of the pile of stuffed animals. All we could see were her legs - she managed to stuff even her arms in there as well._

**Kisaragi:** Kotomi?

_Suddenly, Kotomi started furiously kicking her legs. Soon, though, she gave up, her legs going limp and her feet landing on the floor with a THUD! Ryouta just looked at us._

**Murasame:** Is she...stuck?

_Ryouta nodded. Karen and I sighed. We each grabbed an ankle and pulled - it was plausible that I wouldn’t have been able to do this without Karen, honestly, since she pulled most of the weight. Once Kotomi was out of the pile, she slammed face-first into the floor, which she followed with an exaggerated groan._

**Murasame:** How…?

 **Ikuta:** I thought I could find something in there.

_She had good intentions._

_Karen pulled Kotomi to the side, no doubt to have the same conversation with her that she had with me not too long ago. I didn’t really find much need to investigate this store too much, considering there really wasn’t anything in there… My eyes trailed to Ryouta, though, who was still completely out of it. I decided to seat myself next to him on a giant whale._

**Murasame:** Hey Someya…

_No response._

**Murasame:** You...doing okay?

_He didn’t even bother to look at me._

**Murasame:** If...you need someone to talk to…

_He blinked. I pursed my lips._

**Murasame:** Alright… I’ll see you.

_I stood up and started to step away from him...until I heard the smallest croak of a voice._

**Someya:** ...I’m okay.

_I turned back to see him. He was finally looking up at me with those sad eyes, those eyes that lacked any sort of gleam or glimmer. He wasn’t smiling - he had no reaction at all. He just stared. I just stared._

_I tried to smile, but the way he winced… I knew he didn’t believe it. I looked towards Karen and Kotomi, who were now in an embrace, Kotomi’s face digging into Karen’s shoulder. I turned to Ryouta, who was still staring at me with those eyes._

_I felt my throat tighten._

_After sitting silently with Ryouta, giving the girls some time to themselves, Karen and I waved them off and left the stuffed animal store. Across the concourse, next to FLUSH, were two other stores: next to it was a movie rental place called “Blockblister” - which I could’ve sworn went out of business - and next to that was-_

_…_

**Kisaragi:** “Big Brash Balls”?

 **Murasame:** Never say that again.

_We stayed far away from Big Brash Balls and headed to Blockblister. As I assumed, there were shelves of movies lined throughout the entire store. The entire back wall was covered in monitors, but they all had only one thing showing on them: Monokuma’s face. The store was dark, gloomy, ominous…as presumed out of a Blockblister._

_Within, we found Daiki, who was scouring through the many DVDs and movies. When he saw us, he waved._

**Kubou:** Murasame! Kisaragi! Are you done investigating?

 **Murasame:** Yeah… There really isn’t much in a bath store.

 **Kubou:** Makes sense!

 **Kisaragi:** Where’s Mr. Yokoo and Mr. Hino…?

 **Kubou:** There’s two other stores open after this one, so we decided to split up to make things quicker. I’m surprised there’s even a Blockblister in this place!

 **Kisaragi:** I agree… I thought they all closed down.

 **Murasame:** Have you found anything yet, Kubou?

_Daiki sighed._

**Kubou** : Unfortunately, no… I thought I could find some DVD with, oh, I don’t know, some outside world stuff on it, but there’s nothing. Or, really…

 **Murasame:** Or?

 **Kubou:** There’s...no place to play DVDs in this mall.

_I didn’t really think about that...but it was true. There were plenty of monitors strewn throughout the place, but without any sort of DVD player, there was no way we could play any of the videos in this store._

_…_

_Why was this store here, then? I guessed it didn’t really matter - there were other odd stores in this mall. Or, in the garden’s case, stores that shouldn’t even be here._

**Kubou:** There is a weird section over there…

_Daiki pointed towards the farthest corner of the store. The three of us approached it - it was a single shelf filled with DVDs. There was a giant Monokuma head above the shelf with the label…_

**Murasame:** …Funyarinpa?

 **Kubou:** I think that says “fanganronpa”...

_What the hell’s a “fanganronpa”?_

_I squinted at the shelf, reading all the different labels on the DVDs. They all read “Fanganronpa” with some sort of subtitle. It seemed to be a series of sorts. I zoned in on one in particular - “Fanganronpa: Justice is Golden". I reached out to grab it…_

_...when a far-too-familiar monochrome bear appeared from thin air right in front of me. I yelped._

**Monokuma:** PWEASE NO STEPPY!

 **Murasame:** Wh-What?

 **Monokuma:** Or should I say touchy…. But that sounds _soooooo_ much more naughty!

_Monokuma giggled to himself._

**Monokuma:** Seriously though, no touchy. Bad! Bad Murasame!

_He slapped my hand with his paw._

**Murasame:** Ow!

 **Kisaragi:** Mr. Monokuma! Please do not hit Soshun!

 **Monokuma:** He deserves it! This is my veeeeery special collection! I’ve spent YEARS collecting the ENTIRE series, and I’m not going to have it TARNISHED by some CLUMSY KID!

_Then, he disappeared, leaving his precious collection vulnerable once again. I sure as hell wasn’t going to touch it, though._

**Kubou:** I guess there really isn’t that much in here, huh…

 **Kisaragi:** It’d probably be more useful if we had some sort of DVD player…

 **Kubou:** There isn’t a single one, though. I checked.

_The three of us sighed._

_Daiki said he’d keep searching - if he finds any DVD significant, he’ll take it with him, player or not. Karen and I said goodbye to him and left Blockblister. That meant that our next destination…_

**Kisaragi:** “Big Brash Balls”, was it?

 **Murasame:** _Please,_ Karen.

_Karen tilted her head at me, befuddled. It was for the best._

_We entered Big Brash Balls to find that it was...a sports store! There was all kinds of sports equipment on shelves and lining the walls. They were all divided into different sections to correspond with their different sports - there was a section for baseball, for basketball, for volleyball, for…_

_...track…_

_...which was where Shouji was. His face seemed pretty grim, but when he saw us, he got back his usual Shouji smile._

**Yokoo:** Guys! This place is great! I love Big Brash Balls!

 **Kisaragi:** You very much enjoy Big Brash Balls, huh, Yokoo?

 **Yokoo:** Hell yeah! Nothing’s better than Big Brash Balls!

_I wanted to “brash” my face in._

**Yokoo:** I guess this is the “dangerous” place, huh?

 **Murasame:** What do you mean?

 **Yokoo:** Well, like, there’s been a “dangerous” place every time a new concourse opened, right?

 **Kisaragi:** You’re right, Mr. Yokoo… The second concourse had the kitchen store… The entrance concourse had the gun shop… You could say Kacy’s concourse has Vitamin Planet with the poisons!

 **Yokoo:** Yeah! Now you have Big Brash Balls, which has, like, hard balls and stuff.

 **Murasame:** And bats. _Not just balls._

 **Yokoo:** What’s better than balls, though?

_Were we still having the same conversation at this point?_

**Kisaragi:** Have you found anything yet, Mr. Yokoo?

 **Yokoo:** Nah, all I’ve found is-

 **Murasame:** Balls?

 **Yokoo:** Yeah! How’d you know?

_Random guess._

**Kisaragi:** I see… Mr. Kubou hasn’t found anything as well, and Mr. Someya and-

_Suddenly, Shouji slapped Karen’s back and let out a hearty laugh. Her glasses nearly fell off her face._

**Kisaragi:** M-Mr. Yokoo!

 **Yokoo:** You’re so formal, lil’ Kisaragi! Loosen up a bit!

 **Kisaragi:** Loosen up…?

 **Yokoo:** Don’t gotta be all formal with us! In fact, you’re not allowed to call me “Mr. Yokoo” anymore!

_Karen looked horrified._

**Yokoo:** Instead...call me Uncle Shouji!

 **Kisaragi:** Mr….Yokoo?

 **Yokoo:** No! Uncle Shouji!

 **Kisaragi:** Mr...Uncle...Yokoo.

_Shouji stared at Karen for a long while. Then smiled._

**Yokoo:** Mr. Uncle Yokoo it is!

_Karen and Shouji had goofy smiles on their faces. I couldn’t help but smile myself._

_...Then I remembered our situation. My smile immediately faded away._

_Shouji told us there was one last store at the end of the concourse that Asukasei went to, but he split them up before Shouji had a chance to see what it was. When we split off from the rockstar, he told us to tell Asukasei he said hi. I grinded my teeth as Karen agreed to do so._

_It was a little bit of a walk to the end of the concourse - there were other stores along the way, but they were all more like paintings on the wall rather than actual stores, just as all the other empty, hollow stores in the mall were. We, eventually, did arrive at the store Shouji mentioned. It was another department store that was renovated to be something else entirely. Something else…_

_entirely…_

_The sign...it read…_

_…”Torture Room”._

**Kisaragi:** I-I guess the sports store isn't the “dangerous” place, huh…?

_Torture Room… Torture Room… Where did I see that before? It was familiar… Where did I-?_

_The sibling’s screams._

_The silhouette against the flames._

_The hatchet in Tarou’s skull._

_Kiriko with a bloody eye._

_My nightmare from days before. It all flooded back, it all came back to me. But… How could I dream of something that I had never seen before?_

_Without thinking, I headed for the store._

**Kisaragi:** S-Soshun!!

_But, I didn’t stop. I just kept heading towards it. I heard footsteps behind me - Karen resigned to following._

_I entered the proclaimed Torture Room and found...not much. For something that seemed to pride itself in the idea of pain, it was pretty barren. There were more than plenty of shelves that had sharp, strange tools and there was one table that was lined with knives. I approached said table to find that, in a weapons rack next to it…_

_...was a hatchet. And in the corner of my eye, in the midst of the barren room, taking up the entire atmosphere of the place…_

_...was the incinerator._

**???:** Don’t just stare at the knives like that.

_I jumped and swung around to find Asukasei, who had his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. Karen jogged up behind him._

**Hino:** Who knows what you’re going to do with those.

 **Murasame:** ...Sorry.

 **Kisaragi:** What is this place…? It feels...kinda empty…

 **Hino:** That’s because not everything is out.

 **Murasame:** Huh?

 **Hino:** See that door in the back?

_He pointed towards the back of the room._

**Hino:** Almost everything else is in there. There’s instruments as medieval as the rack to as modern as the electric chair in there.

 **Kisaragi:** That’s terrible… But why put them in there?

 **Hino:** How am I supposed to know? There is a lot, though, I can say. It would probably get cluttered in here if it was all out.   

 **Murasame:** But to leave all these tools out…?

 **Hino:** They’re smaller, and they’re not exactly haphazardly strewn about the table.

_That was true… They were all lined up perfectly._

**Kisaragi:** What’s the point of organization in a room designed for torture, though…?

 **Hino:** Didn’t I just say “how am I supposed to know”? What do I look like, someone who manages these sorts of rooms?

 **Kisaragi:** N-No… I’m sorry…

_Karen slumped her shoulders. I glared at Asukasei._

_Karen asked to see the separate room for some ungodly reason, so Asukasei led her away. I would’ve followed if I was into torture tools I guess, but I didn’t. This entire room was numbing every inch of my body. The very fact that this room materialized from my dreams rattled me so much, I could hardly move. I stayed behind, standing next to the knife table. All I could do was eye the knife table. Eye all the knives. All the knives… They were awfully sharp. Each had their own holster, too._

_...They were awfully sharp...Dangerous…_

_...could...cut through…_

_….what’s...more pain...on top of…_

_...wouldn’t...hurt...if I..._

_…_

_I grabbed one of the knives, sheathed it within its holster, and tucked it behind my belt, covering what stuck out with my jacket._

**Hino:** Hey.

_I jumped. I could feel cold sweat beading on my forehead. I looked at Asukasei and Karen, who had one foot out of the room._

**Kisaragi:** We’re going to head back to that new store near the food court.

 **Murasame:** R-Right… Coming.

_I regrouped with them at the entrance of the Torture Room. Karen started ahead of us, but Asukasei lagged behind. He lagged because he was eyeing me. His eyes were narrow._

_...Did...he see…?_

_But, he didn’t mention anything. He simply shook his head and walked ahead of me. I gulped before following suit._

_The walk was long, but we eventually made it to the front of Hope’s Bookmark. Now that we approached it closer, I could see it was almost like a library inside - the walls were lined with shelves that were filled with books. In the center of the store was a single desk with a light; a place to read. But..it seemed to be the only place to read in there. There was only one place you could see the wall, and in this specific area there was a large grate. Unlike all the other stores, we could see inside perfectly...so much so, you didn’t have to walk inside to see everything._

**Kisaragi:** Is this...a book store?

 **Hino:** Seems so.

_Asukasei smirked._

**Hino:** Books mean information. Even if all the other stores didn’t offer us anything…

 **Kisaragi:** ...Th-Then, this one just might!

 **Hino:** In fact, I’d be surprised if it didn’t.

_Karen clapped her hands together. She seemed happy at the prospect of finding new clues. Even in its holster, I could feel the cold metal of the knife’s blade against my back._

_Eventually, the other four arrived. Shouji and Daiki came together, Shouji tossing a baseball between his hands. Kotomi and Ryouta were, of course, by each other’s side, Kotomi’s hand firmly holding Ryouta’s. Once everyone arrived, we all headed in._

_Not even seconds later, Daiki already discovered something interesting._

**Kubou:** Hey… There’s no camera in here!

_All of our heads turned up. Lo and behold, he was right - there wasn’t a single camera looming over us anywhere. It was a stark difference compared to the other stores, which all had cameras in them. And a speaker; this room was lacking a speaker too, I noticed._

**Yokoo:** Guys! There isn’t a light switch, either!

_We eyed the door. At either side of it was a bookshelf, but no light switch._

**Kisaragi:** This room is already peculiar…

 **Hino:** Which means there’s no doubt we’ll find something worthwhile.

_We all went to work. I had Shouji, Daiki, and Asukasei check one side of the bookstore while the rest of us investigated the other. The books on the shelves were typical, really - nonfiction, history, fiction, even textbooks. There were even some books in different languages and language dictionaries… The peculiar fact was that the only other languages there was were English and…_

_Russian?_

**Kisaragi:** D-Did we get kidnapped by Russian spies…?

 **Ikuta:** Those guys are good at hacking shit…

_I dug through some more books, more paper...until I found a file tucked between two questionable adult novels. On the front of it were two words: “TEAM YOMI”._

**Murasame:** Hey… I found something!

_Everyone gathered around me, nearly suffocating me with how closely they all hovered. I opened the mysterious manilla folder to find...profiles. Profiles of different people. They weren’t us, however - I had no clue who any of these people were. There were Ultimate titles listed, however - Ultimate Hacker, Ultimate Architect, Ultimate Bodyguard - so I could only guess these people were associated with Hope’s Peak in some fashion. There were pictures of these people, too - the hacker wore a dark mask over their face, there was presumably a small girl with white hair, a beautiful woman with droopy eyes and buns behind her ears. But, that was really all there was to these profiles._

_And then, I flipped the page with the white haired girl. Behind it was a far too familiar face._

**Yokoo:** ...Kurosaki?

_There was no doubt about it. The picture was no doubt one of Tarou Kurosaki, who had died only a week into being trapped in this mall. His file was the only one that didn’t have his name blotched out, either. Only the “T” in his name was missing. But, there was something off._

**Kubou:** Why does it say...he’s the “Ultimate Biologist”?

_...Why...did it say that?_

**Murasame:** He was...the Ultimate Actor, right?

 **Ikuta:** Yeah. That Romeo and Gagliet execution said that much…

_Then...why…?_

**Kisaragi:** Did he...lie to us about his talent?

 **Yokoo:** Wh-Why is he in here with all these weird people, anyway?

 **Ikuta:** Why can’t some snakes just stay dead…?

_I felt my heart start to race. I didn’t know what to think about this, so I just...decided it would be best to continue with the file. I flipped over Tarou’s profile…_

_...only to be greeted with another familiar face._

**Kubou:** “Ultimate Public Speaker”?

 **Ikuta:** He looks like a nerd. Look at those stupid glasses and that stupid bob.

 **Kisaragi:** I-I have those same glasses, Kotomi…

 **Ikuta:** Yeah, but they’re cute on you.

_...Why was he…?_

**Murasame:** Yukio?

 **Ikuta:** Eh?

 **Hino:** Do you know him, Murasame?

 **Murasame:** Y-Yeah… He’s my cousin.

_No one said a word at that._

**Murasame:** Yukio Moriyama… Wh-Why’s he in here?

 **Hino:** Why, indeed… Not only do we have Kurosaki, but now a relative of Murasame’s in this file…

 **Yokoo:** What’s this “TEAM YOMI” anyway? What’s a “yomi”?

 **Kubou:** It sounds familiar, but I...just can’t think of what it could be.

 **Ikuta:** And why are they a team? Makes it sound like they’re all working together…

_Suddenly, Asukasei swiped the file from my hand. I was about to snatch it back when he tucked it back between the erotica._

**Murasame:** You’re leaving it here…?

 **Hino:** Yes. It’s probably safer here than anywhere else we could take it.

 **Kubou:** Why do you say that?

 **Hino:** There’s no cameras in here. For all Monokuma knows, we didn’t touch this. Besides…

_Asukasei looked around the bookstore._

**Hino:** This place feels…different than the rest of the mall.

_He looked at me._

**Hino:** We’ll come back to it another day. When we do, I want you to tell me everything you can about your cousin.

_I just nodded. I could try, but… I simply didn’t understand why he was in that file…_

_...or what he had to do with any of this._

_We resumed our search, digging through every shelf that was there. Besides that weird file, all we could find were a bunch of other books, nothing particularly interesting or ground-breaking. We were about to give up when…_

**Someya:** ...I found something.

_Ryouta had strayed away from the shelves and was digging through the drawers in the lone desk. He pulled out a massive hardcover book, so big he nearly stumbled over once it was out of the drawer. Shouji was there to help him, though, and together they plopped the massive book on the surface of the desk. The cover of the book was Monokuma’s face with the title…_

_“Monokuma’s Fun File of Mutual Killings”._

**Kubou:** ...Mutual...killings...plural?

 **Yokoo:** Isn’t that...what we’re in right now? The bear’s called it the “mall life of mutual killing”...

 **Kisaragi:** That means...there’s more than just us?

 **Ikuta:** For some dude with enough money to renovate an entire mall just to trap a bunch of teenagers in… I’d doubt we’d be his only targets.

_I felt something knot in my throat. There were more people out there dealing with this…? More people out there having to endure this sort of torture?_

_…_

_There were...more killing games...people were watching?_

_Asukasei grabbed the front cover and flipped it open. Before he could flip it to anything substantial, we found something taped to the inside cover._

_An envelope, addressed to me._

**Kisaragi:** “Soshun”...?

 **Yokoo:** With a heart! It’s a love letter, dude!

_Asukasei punched Shouji’s arm. I reached out and plucked the letter off the book. It was pretty thick. Why...was there a letter to me in here? This weird book about...killings?_

_I opened the seal and pulled out the contents. The letter inside was several pages long. When I tried to read it…_

_...I couldn’t._

**Murasame:** I-I can’t read this.

 **Ikuta:** You forget to read?

 **Murasame:** No, I… This is in Russian.

_Everyone huddled around me once again, sucking away all my air. The top of the letter had my first name in traditional kanji, but the rest of the letter...was no doubt in Russian. That, or a language that strongly resembled as such._

**Ikuta:** Who the hell mixes Russian and Japanese?

 **Kubou:** Why...leave someone who can only read Japanese a letter in Russian?

_Why...do that? Why would someone leave me a letter, only to write it in a language I didn’t understand? Not only that… It was addressed to me by my first name. As though…_

_I slipped the letter back in the envelope and taped it back into the book. My head felt heavy._

**Murasame:** Let’s...not worry about that for now.

 **Hino:** Murasame’s right.

_Four._

**Hino:** We can work on translating it later. Let’s focus on the book.

 **Kubou:** There’s...a lot of weird things in this store, huh…?

 _A lot...and yet, with all we found, with all this information…_ He _has yet to appear to stop us. He was no doubt still around since he stopped me in Blockblister, so...where…?_

_Asukasei flipped open to the first page, and we were immediately greeted with blood and murder. On the right page, there were two rows of eight portraits. Eleven of those portraits were X’d out. Below those portraits were only some of the gruesome pictures: one girl was hung against the wall with a knife in her chest, there was a man leaned up against some rubble with a knife through his, there was an old man who had an entire pole through his as he hung from a concrete slab. The other page had more pictures of murder and despair, along with some information:_

_“The foundation members gradually began to turn on each other in a desperate attempt to locate the traitor among them. Some were killed by others while others killed themselves due to the despair driven in them by a ‘Despair Video’.”_

_Below that was a list of…_

_...NG Codes._

**Kubou:** N-NG Codes?!

 **Yokoo:** Just like the last motive!

_There was one name that struck out to me more than the rest. Kyosuke Munakata. The previous student council president… My idol…was also in a killing game?_

_There was a title above everything. But, Asukasei beat me to the punch._

**Hino:** “Future Foundation…Mutual Killing”?

_He sounded exasperated. I couldn’t blame him though, because...there was that name again. “Future Foundation”. This time, though, they were mentioned in a much more grim circumstance._

**Hino:** They were...driven into a similar game.

 **Ikuta:** Not really.

 **Kisaragi:** What do you mean…?

 **Ikuta:** This one reminds me of a more Combat Royale sorta thing… We don’t have that. Besides, this one doesn’t have class trials.

_Kotomi was right… This mutual killing was starkly different compared to us. That didn’t make it any less shocking… Gruesome…_

**Kubou:** There really isn’t much information on it… It doesn’t even mention who the traitor was.

 **Yokoo:** Or who could’ve been behind it all…

_Any information that could point us to a perpetrator...was absent. Purposefully omitted._

_Asukasei flipped the page. Just as the previous, there were two rows of eight portraits on the right page. The portraits were all different, however, but eleven of them were still X’d out._

**Kisaragi:** Are these mutual killings still ongoing…?

_The atmosphere this killing exuded was...much different than the last one. The pictures of the murders were still shocking, yes - a large man bleeding under a table, someone in a hospital gown and a bag over their head hanging by a noose, even a decapitated robot bleeding blue blood… But, pictures of the scenery showed they were on some sort of tropical island rather than trapped within some enclosed space. There was a caption supplied with this one, too._

_“Jabberwock Island - fifteen main course students and one reserve course student of Hope’s Peak Academy”_

_That was all. It was titled, “Island Life of Mutual Killing”._

**Kubou:** A reserve course student…?

 **Ikuta:** Why stick some random reserve course student in with some Hope’s Peak kids?

 **Kisaragi:** That’s not what’s important! What’s important is there’s other Hope’s Peak students being targeted in these games as well!

_Karen was right. Whoever was doing this targeted Hope’s Peak directly - the first game had Kyosuke Munakata in it, while this one was filled with students from our school. We weren’t the only students at Hope’s Peak who was condemned to this fate._

_But...there was so little information about this mutual killing._

**Yokoo:** No mastermind again…

 **Kubou:** This one seemed to have class trials, just as ours does… But, it doesn’t say who killed who.

 **Kisaragi:** This one seems to have even less information than the last one…

_I didn’t feel like we were getting anywhere with this. All it was doing was striking fear in us even more, knowing there’s other games like this going on by the same person…and no one was getting saved._

_I expected Asukasei to immediately flip the page, but he seemed to be staring at something. Intently. So much so, he seemed as though he was about to sweat, his eyes big. He seemed...scared._

**Yokoo:** Asuka?

_Asukasei shook his head and flipped the page. The title struck out to me more than anything._

**Murasame:** “School Life of Mutual Killing”?

 **Kisaragi:** Oh my goodness… This one happened within Hope’s Peak Academy _itself_!

_Karen was right. Every shot that was shown within these pages had a familiar background - a background that was the walls of various areas within Hope’s Peak Academy. A mutual killing game...in the school?_

_What the hell? What the hell’s going on?!_

**Ikuta:** Th-The government wouldn’t just...let something like this happen in the most prestigious school in Japan, right?!

 **Hino:** It seems there are more people alive currently in this one than the last, though… There’s six without an X over their face.

_I directed my attention to the two rows of eight faces on the right page, in the exact same place as the past two pages. Asukasei was right - there were six faces that didn’t have X’s. But, why did some of those people look familiar? Where did I see t-_

_…_

**Kisaragi:** Were these five in the other killing game too? The first one?

_…_

**Kubou:** Were...those five forced to participate in _another_ one?

_...There was a girl…_

**Yokoo:** O-One’s bad enough, but you gotta throw these guys in _another one_?!

_...Large pigtails…_

**Ikuta:** Wh...What if these guys decide to drag us into another one…?

_...That face… I...know...that...face…_

**Murasame:** ...ko…

 **Kisaragi:** Soshun?

 **Murasame:** ...Jun...ko…

 **Yokoo:** “Junko”?

 **Ikuta:** Who’s that?

 **Murasame:** ...Jun...ko...En...o…

 **Kubou:** Wh_’s Ju_ko?

 **Kisaragi:** S_shu_? A_e _ou fe_lin_ o_ay?

 **Murasame:** ...En...o...shi...ma…

 **Ik_ta:** __y! W__t’_ __on_?

 **Y__o_:** ___a____!

 **???:** ______?

**???:**

**???:**

**:**

 

_There was only one thing that crossed my mind._

**Murasame:** ...Kill…

_Everything else washed away._

**Murasame:** ...Kill...Jun...ko…

_Again and again and again._

**Murasame:** Kill…Kill…

_kill her kill her kill her kill her kill her kill her kill her kill her kill her kill her kill her kill her kill her kill her kill her kill her kill her kill her kill her kill her kill her kill her kill her kill her kill her kill her kill her kill her_

**Murasame:** I...have to...kill…

_kill her kill her kill her kill her kill her kill her kill her kill her kill her kill her kill her kill her kill her kill her kill her kill her kill her kill her kill her kill her kill her kill her kill her kill her kill her kill her kill her kill her kill her kill her kill her kill her kill her kill her kill her kill her kill her kill her kill her kill her kill her kill her kill her kill her kill her kill her kill her kill her kill her kill her kill her kill her kill her kill her kill her kill her_

**Murasame:** I...I have...to…

_KILL JUNKO_

**Murasame:** Kill...Junko…

_KILL HER_

**Murasame:** Kill Junko...

_KILL JUNKO KILL JUNKO KILL JUNKO KILL JUNKO KILL JUNKO KILL JUNKO KILL JUNKO KILL JUNKO KILL JUNKO_

**Murasame:** KILL JUNKO!!!

_Everything went white._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooh nooo not This bullshit again  
> sorry for the large info dump this part. or, i'm not really sure if it constitutes as a real info dump but rather just me stuffing a bunch of vague clues and canon material your way, spitting in your face, and making you eat the dirt that is this bad fic
> 
> alright! so the extra stuff i need to say:  
> this is the part where i give you a rough estimate of how many parts there may be this chapter. it'll probably be the traditional 5:4, meaning 9 parts, including this one. it...MAY have a bit more? maybe one more?? it just depends exactly WHAT i decide to throw in (there's one scenario i'm still on the fence when it comes to adding it)
> 
> i mentioned this on twitter, and i haven't done this yet, but soon i'll be going back through each part and adding trigger warnings to the more graphic parts. the murders don't really need...one in my opinion? except maybe He who must Not Be Named. but remember kiriko with the fucking Eye. yeah. those parts. i decided to do this because this chapter is going to have some REALLY triggering content in it (warning you now, its not gonna be graphic but..ya know) and i just want you guys to be prepared, unlike i have been doing in parts past
> 
> here is the [fangan mentioned in this fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10496358/chapters/23155848) by a couple of friends of mine! it's a gud fangan >:3c if you have a fangan, feel free to comment below advertising ur fangan! it's fangan day, friends. monokuma needs to build his collection.
> 
> i also started [a stuco gc fic!!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10752936/chapters/23842179) since nothing but depression is awaiting you guys from now on, take this as sort of a pick-me-up and also some extra dev on characters i never got to go too in depth on (lookin at you, tsubasa and tarou). the light in the darkness
> 
> i know i said this last chapter, only to update that every other day, but updates on this chapter may be a bit sporadic and slow. this really only applies for the next two weeks, though, since finals. But Who Needs To Study When You Have Stucos, Am I Right. i wanted to get this out, though, so you guys knew it wasn't Dead.
> 
> sorry for the long author note!!! if you liked this author note be sure to kudos the author note, comment on the author note, and subscribe to the author note for more author notes like this one


	35. Chapter 4: School Life Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Depictions of gore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to another addition of hell council: murapression edition

**Chapter 4: You’re Gonna Carry That Weight**

**Part 2 of Mall Life**

_…_

_…_

**???:** How did we even end up here…?

_…_

_…_

**???:** Y-You guys are from Hope’s Peak too, right…?

**???:** Yeah, obviously… We’re in the same class.

_…_

_…_

**???:** Then… Why are we here? Is this a bad prank?

**???:** Oh god… What if someone abducted us?!

**???:** Abducted a bunch of kids...just to throw them in a mall…?

_...Mall…?_

**???:** Wh-What if they’re planning on doing something to us?

**???:** You mean like some...fucked up experiment?

**???:** Oh god, oh god… What if they’re going to _kill_ us?!

_...Familiar…_

**???:** That’s a bit..overboard, don’t you think…?

**???:** Why else would we be here…?! We’re all going to die…!

**Murasame:** Everyone! Calm down!

_...Was that...me?_

**Murasame:** This situation is peculiar, but jumping to rash conclusions will only make things worse! Let’s just calm down and think things through.

_The bright white light that blinded me for what seemed like years finally dissipated. My surroundings went from blank…_

_...to the food court, where everyone was gathered. And when I said everyone, I meant everyone; even those who I could’ve sworn had died. All fourteen of us were gathered in the food court once again, many of us with worried expressions and shifting their feet. I wanted to speak out, ask what was going on, why the dead were_ walking, _why were they all seemed like they had never seen that food court we all visited several times before._

_But, I couldn’t. Instead, I said:_

**Murasame:** Does anyone remember what happened before they woke up here?

_...as though I were clueless myself of what was going on. Were we…?_

**Kashiki:** Last thing I remember, I was heading for the, um… Student council room! Yeah!

**Gouryoku:** I as well. I was about to attend my first real meeting as a member of the student council.

**Kurosaki:** How odd… That’s the last memory I have before waking here, too.

**Kamii:** Is it...possible we all share that same last memory?

_Everyone eyed each other, some barely nodding their heads. I- My body seemed to hesitate, but gradually nodded with the others without my consent. This out of body experience… The inability to control my actions…_

_Was this another dream, I wondered?_

**Nishizawa:** How strange for all of us to wake up here, all with the same sort of memory in the back of our heads…

_Those who had died looked the same as the first day I saw them. There was no evidence of any of their injuries when they were killed...or executed. Not even him, who suffered the most severe of them all, yet my body refused to eye him more than just swift glances. Instead, I seemed more attentive towards another person…_

_Aiko. She was holding her head, her eyes wide._

**Murasame:** Um… You there. Are you alright?

_“You there”? Why didn’t I call Aiko by her name? I tried to do so, but my body simply refused to acknowledge my presence. As before, I could only watch._

**Umesawa:** D...Do you guys hear that…?

_We all grew silent for a brief moment. Nothing could be heard but our own breathing._

**Murasame:** H-Hear what…?

**Umesawa:** That ticking… There’s...ticking, right? It’s getting louder…

_Suddenly, Aiko squeezed her temples even harder with her palms._

**Umesawa:** It’s getting louder...louder…I can barely think…!

_Some of us started to back away from the quivering rabbit while others seemed to be frozen in fear. I, on the other hand, approached her with my hands up, speaking in as soothing of a voice I could manage. You could tell that I- my body was nervous - the trembling in my voice was no doubt noticeable. I couldn’t blame myself - I knew this wasn’t real, and yet I still felt nervous._

**Murasame:** J-Just calm down… I’m sure it’s just your nerves getting to you or something.

**Umesawa:** Make it stop… Please…! My head hurts…!

**Murasame:** It’s okay, it’s okay! Maybe you should sit down, we c-

_Before I could finish my sentence, there was a loud boom._

_A flurry of blood and brain shot towards me, covering my face, my jacket, my everything, my_ everything. _Everything was covered in blood, even Aiko- Even Aiko, who was headless, who was missing a head as her lifeless, her headless body flew backwards and slammed into the ground. There were screams; everyone was screaming. I shook. I shook like a leaf. I couldn’t stop shaking as I dropped to my knees myself, shaking as I stared at my hands covered in blood. They had done nothing, I had done nothing, and yet I was covered in Aiko’s blood, her blood that spewed, shot from her detonated head._

_The speakers crackled._

**Monokuma:** Upupu!

_*Tick*_

**Monokuma:** I was going to start with introductions, but time is short!

_*Tick*_

**Monokuma:** I guess you could say that what you just witnessed...is your motive!

_*Tick*                                                                                             *T_ _ic_ _k*_ _*Tick*_

_Stop._

_*Tick*_

_Please._

_*Tick*_

_Please make it stop._

_*Tick*_

_*Tick*_

_*Tick*_

_I don’t want to die._

**???:**...me!

_I don’t want to die…_

**???:**...same!

_I DON’T WANT TO DIE!_

**???:** Hey! Murasame!

_I jerked awake, my body still convulsing as intense as in my dream, my teeth chattering despite being drenched in my own sweat. I could barely focus on my surroundings, where I was, but I could tell one thing: something was hovering over me, its figure blocking out the light from above. I twisted my head like a frightened animal-_

_...my eyes finally focused, and I found a startled Daiki and a concerned Shouji, his hand on my quaking shoulder. He must’ve shaken me awake._

**Yokoo:** Hey, dude… You alright?

**Kubou:** Is… Is everything okay…?

_Despite looking absolutely terrified, Daiki aided in helping me sit up. They even had a bottle of water ready for me, which I downed nearly in seconds. For a while, all I could do was shake, shiver, shake, my knees to my chest with my arms wrapped around them, my teeth chatter, chatter, chattering away as I stared mindlessly at the foot of my bed. Daiki tried to comfort me with soothing words but didn’t touch me; Shouji just watched with his hands in his pockets._

_Eventually, no matter how slowly it came to be, I finally calmed down._

**Murasame:** ...I...I’m...sorry for…

**Kubou:** D-Don’t be…

_His voice shook. He was still a bit frightened._

**Yokoo:** That...weird breakdown must’ve really rattled you, huh?

_...Weird…_

**Murasame:** Breakdown…?

**Kubou:** Y-Yeah… Do you remember what happened?

_What weird breakdown? Sure, that nightmare was absolutely awful, but can you have a breakdown while you’re asleep…?_

**Murasame:** I-I don’t know what you guys are talking about. I just...had a bad dream.

_Shouji and Daiki looked at each other._

**Kubou:** What was the dream about…?

**Murasame:** W-We were all back in the food court… All of us, even-

_I shook my head._

**Murasame:** No, no, that doesn’t matter… Wh-What breakdown? What are you talking about…?

_Shouji cleared his throat._

**Yokoo:** You...had, like, a weird outburst when we were investigating…

**Kubou:** Well… “Outburst” is kind of an understatement.

_A breakdown? An outburst?_

**Murasame:** What…?

**Kubou:** What’s the last thing you remember?

_The last thing…? I dug through my memories, past the nightmares… There’s a white, blinding light… A white light that lasted eternity… And before that…_

**Murasame:** I...remember we were in that bookstore... We found that file… And there was a letter to me in that book… But that’s all I remember.

**Yokoo:** So… You don’t remember.

**Murasame:** Remember...what?

_What...happened after that?_

**Kubou:** Well…

_They explained to me that the entire group looked through that book to find out there were other mutual killings going on - one happened to that strange organization Asukasei was fixated with, one happened to a group of Hope’s Peak students like us on an island, and another in Hope’s Peak Academy itself. But, they said, when we flipped to the titled “School Life of Mutual Killing”..._

**Kubou:** ...You started acting weird.

_They said I started chanting a name of a girl over and over - they wouldn’t tell me what the name was since they were afraid of setting me off again. I kept chanting it over and over again...and then I started saying I was going to kill her._

**Murasame:** What…?

**Yokoo:** Y-Yeah… At first you barely mumbled it… Then you started screaming at the top of your lungs.

_Supposedly, I...completely lost it. I started screaming I was going to kill this girl over and over, and then…_

**Murasame:** ...I ripped the page out...with my teeth?

**Yokoo:** L-Like a wild animal!

_I started lashing out, throwing things off the desk and knocking things off the shelves. Everyone stood back, afraid of me, afraid they’d get hurt…_

_...Except Karen, who had approached me and tried to calm me down. In retaliation, I-_

**Murasame:** I-I strangled Karen?!

**Kubou:** Sh-She’s still alive! But…

**Yokoo:** Y-You nearly… She had to recover a bit after that.

_I...I hurt… I hurt Karen…?_

_It didn’t end there. Kotomi tried to stop me, tried to rip me away from her. But, I elbowed her in the face, knocking her to the ground and causing her nose to bleed. I kept chanting I was going to kill this girl as I tried to strangle the life out of Karen. Shouji and Daiki stepped in and managed to rip me away from her, saving her life from my savage, wild self. I lashed and kicked in their grasp, screaming that I had to kill her, I_ had _to kill this girl, until…_

**Kubou:** ...Hino knocked you out. With a Bible.

**Yokoo** : Th-That probably wasn’t the _best_ book to use, but… Got the job done?

_I felt…numb. I didn’t really know how I felt, honestly - I just knew I felt two things._

_Guilt. Undeniable guilt._

_Horror. I was horrified...of myself._

**Murasame:** I...hurt Karen...and Kotomi...I nearly killed…

**Yokoo:** They’re okay now, dude…

**Kubou:** We all agreed though that, uh… W-We’ll review anything you read first before you read it…

**Yokoo:** Y-Ya know! Just to make sure that weird girl isn’t in anything else!

_They...didn’t trust me. Not...not anymore… It didn’t feel real… That I did all this… It didn’t feel real… But, that terrified look in their eye, the way that, despite trying to comfort me, they still attempted to maintain some distance… They witnessed me do these atrocities, they know… It’s real to them… And now they didn’t trust me… No one in this mall did, I knew… Not after that… The person who’s supposed to be their leader, their guide..._

_There was no doubt they were all scared of me._

_I looked at my hands. I could almost see the blood again._

_Why not just tie me up and throw me in a store to rot?_

**Kubou:** A-Actually, um…

**Murasame:** What…?

**Kubou:** Kisaragi...asked to see you once you woke up.

_What…?_

**Murasame:** Why…?

**Yokoo:** She said she wanted to make sure you’re okay…

**Murasame:** Me? _Me?_ If _I’m_ okay?! I nearly _killed_ her!

_I was shouting. They stepped back. I looked at my hands again. I couldn’t say another word; my teeth just started chattering again._

_\---_

_It was gone._

_We were about halfway down the concourse, Shouji and Daiki at each side of me like prison guards leading a prisoner, when I thought to check. I felt around my back where my belt was only to realize that it was gone. Despite its disappearance, I could still feel its chill. The chill of its blade; the chill of emptiness._

_Where did it go? Did they...discover I had it? Did it fall when I was having my breakdown?_

_Did I…?_

_It was still the same day as the investigations, but it was closing into nighttime. Shouji said everyone was still waiting back in the food court for any word on me...or an appearance. When we arrived at the food court, I found the rest of the group gathered together at one table - Karen and Kotomi had their backs towards us, watching Asukasei and Ryouta…_

_...play Ru-Gi-Roh?_

**Hino:** This game is stupid.

_Asukasei threw down his cards on the table and crossed his arms._

**Ikuta:** You’re just pissy because you lost _again_ , Hino.

_Kotomi still had the usual sneer to her voice, but it was bit nasally. Ryouta didn’t seem to react - he just put his cards down and leaned back in his chair. He didn’t look like he was having a very good time…_

**Kubou:** G-Guys…

_When Daiki called out to them, they all simultaneously turned their heads. Upon seeing me, they all seemed to stiffen up, eyes wide…_

_…Except for Karen, who seemed to smile. Now that she turned to me, though, I could see the deep, dark bruises around her neck. I almost let out a whine. She jumped up from her chair and approached me; while she was, Kotomi stood herself, but almost to defensively stand in front of Ryouta._

**Kisaragi:** Soshun…!

_Her voice was so raspy, so strained, her already quiet voice simply got quieter. I just stared at her bruises._

**Kisaragi:** Are you okay…? You look exhausted…

_I didn’t respond. I looked at Kotomi, who seemed concerned, yet defensive. I looked at Ryouta, who seemed scared, hugging Mr. Turtle tighter than usual. And Asukasei…_

_He had a looked that I remembered. A look from the very first day we were trapped in this mall._

**Yokoo:** We...told him what happened. He doesn’t remember any of it.

**Ikuta:** Nothing…?

**Kubou:** He just remembers up to when we found the letter…

_Kotomi, who had her arm slightly raised to block Ryouta, hesitated before lowering it. Karen took some more steps towards me, her hands intertwined in front of her chest. I stepped away from her._

**Kisaragi:** Soshun…

**Murasame:** I… I…

**Kisaragi:** It’s okay…! I swear…

**Murasame:** No… No, it’s not… I...almost killed you…

**Kisaragi:** I-I know you didn’t mean it! Something was wrong… I-It’s not the first time something weird’s happened in here…!

_She smiled. I wanted to flee, to run away and lock myself in my room and never come out. I wanted to stay in there and just rot, rot away, rot away because that’s what I deserved. Her bright smile contrasted so heavily with the dark bruises, those dark bruises that I caused. I caused those bruises, the blood on my hands this time was my doing, and I-_

**Kisaragi:** I promise I’m not mad… No one’s mad, right…?

_There wasn’t a single response._

**Kisaragi:** ...E-Everyone’s...just a little shaken right now, that’s all. But no one’s mad…

_The frigid silence wasn’t convincing. Kotomi was still hesitating to move; she was too afraid to move away from Ryouta. Ryouta, on the other hand, seemed less terrified for some reason - his shoulders drooped, and now he was just staring at me with a childish quizzical wonder. Shouji and Daiki both had their lips pursed, concerned, as though they agreed with Karen, but were too afraid to say anything... And Asukasei just glared at me, glared at me with that fiery hatred, that glare that wanted me to do exactly what I wanted to do in that moment: die._

_Then, the speakers sparked to life._

**Monokuma:** It’s 11 pm! That means it is now nighttime! Everything will be shut off and closed down except for the restaurants at the food court. All plumbing has been shut down as well. Now, sweet dreams, everyone! I hope you have a despairingly nice sleep!

_Then, they died._

**Yokoo:** W-Well… It’s nighttime.

**Kubou:** We should all just...try to get some sleep.

_I was fatigued, but part of me knew I was never going to be able to sleep tonight._

**Ikuta:** No...wandering around tonight, alright? Let’s just...stay in our rooms until morning.

_Everyone nodded and mumbled in agreement. I stared at the floor. After who knows how long, I looked back up to find they were all still standing there, standing in their same spots, staring at me._

_They wanted me to go first. They wanted to make sure I didn’t try anything. Karen looked like she wanted to walk with me, but when she looked back at Kotomi and the redhead shook her head..._

_I hardly muttered something incomprehensible before turning on my heel and leaving them all behind. I couldn’t blame them for being scared - I was scared of myself. It all felt unreal; it all felt as though Shouji and Daiki were pulling some cruel, elaborate prank until I saw those bruises. Those deep, horrible bruises that wrapped around Karen’s neck, those bruises that my own two hands caused, and I couldn’t even_ remember _it._

_That’s what terrified me the most… I couldn’t remember any of it. I couldn’t remember a single moment of what happened. What’s in store for the future? What if, one day, I woke up, and everyone was dead, and my clothes were stained with their blood, and I couldn’t remember any of it, a single moment gone from my memory-_

_Someone grabbed my shoulder. I turned to find Asukasei. We were far away enough from the food court that everyone was barely a speck in the distance._

**Hino:** You dropped this.

_Then, he held it out. My knife. I hesitated before taking it from him - he didn’t even bother trying to rip away from me in a teasing manner - and cradling it in my two hands._

**Hino:** It’s strange… If you wanted to do damage, you could’ve just pulled that out and stabbed her.

_I shivered._

**Hino:** I don’t know what to think about you. You seem as lost as the rest of us. Maybe even moreso. But…

_Suddenly, he grabbed my collar and pulled me down to his level._

**Hino:** _I know you’re involved in all of this somehow._ Remember your secret?

_The first motive._

**Hino:** You’re nothing but a mystery. _And that’s dangerous._

_He pushed me away, nearly knocking me off my feet._

**Hino:** I would suggest you put that knife to good use before anyone else gets hurt.

_Then, he pushed past me. I stared at my knife._

_It looked more persuasive than ever before._

_\---_

_At 1:00 A.M, my nightmare rattled my thoughts again, the bloom of Aiko’s detonated head encompassing every sense I had._

_At 1:30 A.M, Kiriko’s gasp as Ryouta stabbed her._

_At 2:00 A.M, Kotomi with a knife in her chest. I remembered how I took the knife and stabbed my own neck._

_At 2:15 A.M, I pressed the tip of my knife against my neck to see how it felt. Cold._

_At 2:30 A.M, Shouji and Asukasei._

_At 3:00 A.M, Asukasei and Ryouta playing Ru-Gi-Roh. Karen and Kotomi by his side. Why was everyone flocking to Asukasei now…?_

_At 3:15 A.M, what did he every do to earn their trust…?_

_My last thought before I resigned to bleak darkness was Karen’s bruises...and her smile, her ability to trust me despite what I had done._

_\---_

_Days passed since I hurt Karen. How many days? I didn’t know - they were all starting to blur together. I didn’t have a normal sleep schedule anymore; I spent my nights staring at the ceiling, the same horrid thoughts crossing my mind. The only thing that kept me sane during those times were watching the clock, documenting exactly when I had each thought, my mind occupied with both until I eventually knocked myself into slumber. Some days I woke up early, earlier than everyone else, while other days I was out until almost dinnertime._

_I basically became a recluse - everyone seemed to avoid me. The only time I was associated with was when I approached someone first… Besides that, everyone seemed to keep their distance. Kotomi kept herself distracted with taking care of Ryouta, all her time taken up with him, this boy who didn’t seem much better than me. Shouji and Daiki give me the occasional greeting, but they otherwise stuck by Asukasei, the three of them a tight-knit pack that hardly broke apart. The only person who would go out of their way to talk to me, to take care of me, even…_

**Kisaragi:** I brought you some lunch, Soshun…!

_She plopped down a bag from MacDoodle’s on the table, right in front of my face. Karen was adamant about doing this - making sure I ate, getting me up some days, even going as far as keeping my hair brushed and my room clean. She didn’t try to push me into talking about my feelings, though I knew she wanted me to. But I couldn’t… I couldn’t…_

_Even after all these days, her bruises were still as prominent as ever._

**Kisaragi:** Please, Soshun…? At least eat something…

_But, I just stared at the paper bag in front of me. I couldn’t even smell the food. Karen dug her hand into the bag and pulled out a small container of fries. She nabbed one and poked it around my mouth until I eventually opened it and took a bite; it tasted like dirt._

_But, even Karen’s kindess never lasted long these days._

**Hino:** Kisaragi.

_Him._

**Hino:** Let’s get to work.

_Karen eyed the fries before looking up at me, melancholy and worry written all over her face._

_Days before, Asukasei had assigned for him and Karen to work in Hope’s Bookmark and translate the letter I got (despite it being_ my _letter, Asukasei banned me from the bookstore altogether. New rule alongside the nighttime rule, he said, reserved for me and me only). There were no Russian to Japanese dictionaries in there… However, there were Russian to English and English to Japanese. While Asukasei wasn’t particularly fluent in either of the foreign languages, Karen was familiar with English grammar and style because of her work as a secretary for a major pharmaceutical corporation. As such, it was decided that Asukasei would poorly translate the letter from Russian to English, then Karen would translate that into Japanese, able to translate it more effectively despite Asukasei’s poor understanding of the language._

_As such, they worked every day, and it always felt as though whenever Karen was with me, Asukasei took that opportunity to take her away. A part of me was grateful; I was scared to be around her. I was scared of being set off again and hurting her._

_But, part of me absolutely despised him for it._

**Kisaragi:** ...Promise me you’ll eat, Soshun?

_I just nodded my head. I’d break that promise before I could even practice it._

_Once they left to work, I eyed Shouji and Daiki. They were by Kotomi and Ryouta now, Shouji gleefully slapping Ryouta’s back and asking him about his day while Daiki set up his Ru-Gi-Roh deck. Kotomi seemed happy to see everyone trying to comfort Ryouta; but, she did take a swift moment to glance at me, frowning with concern, before turning her head away and shifting her full attention back to Ryouta._

_I stood up and left the food court, leaving the food Karen got for me behind._

_At 1:15 P.M, I wanted to disappear. But a part of me wanted Asukasei to disappear as well._

_\---_

**Monokuma:** You knooooow, for everyone’s super wonderful protagonist, you’re being a reeeeeal downer right now!

_While I laid in bed staring at the wall, I had an uninvited guest come into my room._

**Monokuma:** I’ve seen some kiddos lament because, “Oh, boohoo! My super cute love interest died!” But, boy! You really take the cake!

_The bear seated himself on top of me, twirling my knife between his paws._

**Monokuma:** In fact, I don’t think any of them ever came _this_ close to touching a weapon themselves!

_He gasped._

**Monokuma:** Are you...gonna do what I think you’re going to do?! What a good boy, doing what your headmaster asks!

_Monokuma hopped off of me. He threw the knife in front of my face, though._

**Monokuma:** This seems to be a good time to do something like that, too! Trial four, the case of the crooked protagonist! I wonder who’ll you decide to-

**Murasame:** I’m not going to kill anyone.

_My voice was scratchy. I hadn’t spoken a real word in days._

**Monokuma:** Ehhhh? Is that soooo?

**Murasame:** Leave me alone.

**Monokuma:** Don’t you think that would be _quite_ the shocker for the viewers back at home? You didn’t forget, did you?

**Murasame:** Go away.

**Monokuma:** Beeeesiiiiides, what do ya gotta lose anymore? Your little boytoy’s dead; your little rabbit got all hung up; half the council is gone!

_…_

**Monokuma:** Maaaaaaybe you’ve got little Green Hair Four Eyes, but she’s soooo small and weak - who’s to say she’s gonna last much longer!

_…_

**Monokuma:** How about the edgelord, huh? You two’ve been at your throats since day one! Just imagine: the two people everyone thinks are going to survive this… BAM! One kills the other! It’s make for _beary_ interesting entertainment, don’t you say?

_…_

**Monokuma:** Ooooooh, I already got a scenario for you! You stab ‘em right in the heart, but twist everything to look like a suicide! At the trial, everyone’s like “Oh no, who’s the traitor! Who’s the blackened!” Until they all realize - or _think -_ that the edgelord killed himself!

_…_

**Monokuma:** Not enough for ya? Theeeeen… How about this! I’ll give ya your own special little motive! Just for you!

**Murasame:** Go away.

**Monokuma:** If you kill someone, I’ll let little Ms. Karen go! You get exposed or not, I’ll let her tiny little mouse self free! Granted, everyone else will still stay in here to kill each other, and you’ll get executed, buuuuuut at least she’ll be safe, riiiiight?

_…_

**Monokuma:** She’s all you got left, yeah? She’s all that matters anymore! It’s more than a fair d-

**Murasame:** I’m not doing anything unless everyone gets to escape.

_That finally shut the bear up._

**Murasame:** Take your motives and choke on them.

**Monokuma:** ...You’re _beeeeeary_ adamant about being chivalrous, aren’t you? Even after all the people who’ve _died_ because of you? You going to let little Ms. Karen be the next?

_I didn’t say a word. Instead, the scratching within my walls spoke on behalf of me...enraging Monokuma._

**Monokuma:** Grrrr! RAWR! Not _them_ again! They’re so beary aggravating! So, _so_ beary aggravating!

_…”Them”…?_

**Monokuma:** Just know, Murasame… Once I lay out a motive, it’s valid until the end of the day of a murder!

_The bear laughed before finally disappearing. The scratching continued. I sat up, every joint popping, my back stiff. I turned to the wall._

**Murasame:** You… You’re not...just some bat, are you?

_Scratch scratch._

**Murasame:** When…. When are you going to get us out of here?

_Scratch._

**Murasame:** Please…

_Silence._

_\---_

**Ikuta:** At least I don’t walk around being a complete dick to everyone, _Hino_.

_I left my room hours after my conversation with Monokuma to get something to drink from one of the restaurants at the food court. When I arrived, though, things were tense - and, for once, it wasn’t because of me._

**Hino:** At least I walk around and get things done, _Ikuta_.

**Kisaragi:** Please… Please don’t fight…

_Karen stood in between Kotomi and Asukasei while the other two stared each other down with fury. Shouji and Daiki were off to the side while Ryouta was nowhere to be seen. Not one of them noticed I arrived._

**Ikuta:** You wouldn’t be doing shit if you didn’t have Karen to cover your dumbass self!

**Hino** : I would’ve been completely fine without her - she simply makes the process faster.

**Ikuta:** Oh, right, right. I forgot you’re the king of the world, the smartest guy to ever bless this land. Oh, Hino! Please, lead us into sanctuary! Lead us to safety!

_She spat at him_.

**Ikuta:** Besides, who’re you to tell me whether I’m being useful or not? You don’t know what I’m going through!

**Hino:** Oh, this again… Just get over it already. Your brother is dead, along with everyone else.

**Ikuta:** I’M NOT GOING TO GET OVER IT!

_Kotomi shouted at the top of her lungs before lunging herself at Asukasei. Karen stopped her, holding her back. Shouji defensively stood in front of his childhood friend._

_I felt something grab my jacket sleeve. I looked besides me to find Ryouta, hiding, cowering._

**Ikuta:** Fuck you, Hino! Fuck you! I’m not just going to “get over it”! He was my brother!

**Hino:** Six other people have died here, Ikuta. You haven’t seen the rest of us act as though we’re free of responsibility when it comes to escaping.

**Ikuta:** You think I don’t want to escape?! Besides, how the _fuck_ are you supposed to know how I feel?!

_She shot her finger towards Asukasei, but her eyes trailed between him, Shouji, and Daiki._

**Ikuta:** The three of you haven’t lost _shit_ in this mall! You guys don’t _know_ what the hell I’m going through! What Ryouta’s going through! Hell, even Soshun!

_Me…?_

**Ikuta:** All you three have done is just slide through all these damned trials, nothing ever mattering to any of you!

**Kubou:** That’s not true, Ikuta!

**Ikuta:** It fucking is! None of you have lost like we did! You haven’t lost your brother! You haven’t lost the people you’re sworn to protect! How the fuck-

**Yokoo:** Shut up.

_Shouji’s voice was so bone-chillingly serious, the entire food court grew silent. Kotomi even stopped lashing out, relaxing in Karen’s arms. You could hear a pin drop. Ryouta scooted closer to me._

**Yokoo:** You say that… But you forgot about Kashiki, huh?

_Ryouta let out a little whine._

**Yokoo:** You’re not the only one who’s lost someone, Ikuta. Asuka’s being harsh, yeah, but… Saying what you said… You act like we didn’t give a shit about anyone here!

_Kotomi gulped._

**Yokoo:** Kashiki was our number three. The third musketeer with me and Daiki. Some days I can’t even step near that gym, or her room, or even Tegas Bob’s® without remembering she’s...she’s dead!

**Kisaragi:** M-Mr. Uncle Yokoo…

**Yokoo:** A-And Ichino! He was my buddy, too! He was my best buddy; my closest friend in our class! And Umesawa… Daiki and Umesawa were close; they put together that scavenger hunt! We had people who were close to us; we’re affected by this too!

**Ikuta:** I-I…

**Yokoo:** So don’t act like you’re the only one suffering! You’re not! J-Just because I joke around a lot doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt!

_No one said a word. Kotomi pulled away from Karen, but didn’t do much else. She seemed regretful, but didn’t speak. The one who did speak…_

**Hino:** Sh-Shouji…

**Yokoo:** ...Sorry.

**Hino:** Huh?

**Yokoo:** I’m...kinda tired all of a sudden.

**Kubou:** Shouji…

_But, he didn’t respond to them. He just walked away from the startled group and towards us; he pat Ryouta on the head and slapped me on the shoulder, giving me a long, sorrowful look before heading down the concourse. I looked back at the group to find them all staring at Shouji...or were they staring at me? I just knew one thing…_

_...I...never saw Asukasei look so worried in his life. That worry quickly washed away, though, and was replaced with anger._

**Hino:** You should really learn to watch that mouth of yours, Ikuta.

_Kotomi didn’t respond to that. But, she did clench her teeth._

**Ikuta:** ...Doesn’t mean it doesn’t apply to _you_.

**Kubou:** Guys…

**Hino:** According to your logic, Kisaragi’s on the same boat as me.

_Kotomi growled. Karen looked down to the ground._

**Hino:** There’s no point in arguing, anyway. Besides…

_He turned his head to me._

**Hino:** _I’m_ not the one who almost murdered another precious person to you.

_My throat tightened._ _Asukasei took his exit, walking right past me and down the concourse. Daiki panicked, looking between the four of us left in the food court before following him. Ryouta and I watched them walk off; once they were gone, Ryouta looked up at me, his eyes still dead, but there wasn’t a single shred of fear on his face._

_Then, his eyes trailed down to my jacket- Sousuke’s jacket. I could see his eyes start to tear up as he held tighter onto it._

**Ikuta:** Ryouta? Sweetie?

_Kotomi’s voice snapped him out of it._

**Ikuta:** Let’s go, alright? I’ll take you to Sundollar to get something nice to eat.

_Kotomi approached her little brother and pulled him away from me. She looked me in the eyes, but only briefly… Briefly enough to tell that she wanted to say something, she wanted to tell me something, but something within her just wouldn’t allow her to. She ended up just leaving with Ryouta, holding his hand with all her might._

**Kisaragi:** ...You didn’t eat earlier, Soshun.

_All there was left in the food court was Karen and I. Karen must’ve seen the bag I left earlier that day…_

**Kisaragi:** Will you...eat now, at least?

_I stared at her for a long while. No - I stared at her bruises. I forgot what color her eyes were._

**Murasame:** ...Okay.

_Karen stopped by_ _Tegas Bob’s_ _® and got more kinds of meat than could be counted, much less I could actually eat without feeling utterly repulsed. However, I still ate as much as I could since Karen refused to leave my side this time, making sure I actually got some nourishment in me. We were silent for a long while until she finally said:_

**Kisaragi:** I-I… I think I’m going to try and get everyone together again.

**Murasame:** Huh…?

**Kisaragi:** You know how Kotomi put together that karaoke night…? A-And Mr. Kubou with the sleepover...and he and Ms. Umesawa with the scavenger hunt… I-I want to put something together now!

_Karen shifted her feet._

**Kisaragi:** I-I was thinking… There’s that kitchen store, with all the kitchen supplies… M-Maybe I could make everyone something. We haven’t had any home cooking since we arrived here…

_Karen...wanted to cook?_

**Murasame:** Is there...stuff you can cook with…?

**Kisaragi:** I-I’m sure I can find something! Maybe I’ll just bake… I’ve...never really cooked before, but I want to try!

_She pumped her fists in the air, a big, toothy smile plastered across her face. There was always something about her smile that could always light up a room… I smiled a genuine smile. She gasped, staring at me as though she just witnessed something extraordinary._

_Then, she suddenly hugged me mid-rib bite._

**Kisaragi:** Y-You smiled! You smiled!

_Had it...been that long since I last did…?_

**Kisaragi:** I’m so happy… I definitely need to do this now! It made you smile!

_She was so kind… She didn’t have a single bad bone in her body. All she wanted was for me to feel better; for me to come out of this and go back to being the positive, optimistic Soshun Murasame I once was. I…_

_...didn’t think I could ever go back to that, no matter how many smiles I gave her. At this point, after everything we’ve gone through… I couldn’t even go back to being that Soshun Murasame. That Soshun was naive, stupid. He didn’t think anyone would murder, or continue murdering, or that anyone would die, and despite his doubts in himself he believed he could still lead everyone, guide everyone, keep everyone alive-_

_“_ _If you kill someone, I’ll let little Ms. Karen go! You get exposed or not, I’ll let her tiny little mouse self free_!”

_...keep…anyone alive…_

_I had my morals. I wasn’t going to murder anyone. This was the only thing I could deem fact. I wasn’t going to murder anyone._

_Anyone..._

**Kisaragi:** Did you hear what I said, Soshun?

_I shook my head._

**Murasame:** Huh?

**Kisaragi:** I-I’m going to have everyone come here tomorrow around seven in the evening… W-Will you come?

_Her eyes were pleading. She wanted me to be okay._

_So, I smiled._

**Murasame:** Yeah. I’ll come.

_Karen gave me another bright smile. Another bright smile I never wanted to see erased._

_At 8:30 P.M, I could feel the cold blade of my knife on my back._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can someone p l e a s e take that knife away from that boy, he's five and shouldn't be handling sharp objects
> 
> ALSO CAN SOMEONE GET HIM, LIKE, TEA OR SOMETHING FOR THOSE NIGHTMARES


	36. Chapter 4: School Life Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this update ended up being a Lot shorter than i anticipated so I am So sorry  
> FINALS ARE OVER WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chapter 4: You’re Gonna Carry That Weight**

**Part 3 of Mall Life**

_ At 2:15 A.M, I pulled up my sleeves and examined my wrists. It was amazing how such thin skin could hold together so well. _

_ At 2:30 A.M, Monokuma’s special motive for me crossed my mind followed by his chilling laugh. _

_ At 3:00 A.M, I tried to recall how many times Asukasei told me to die. It was innumerable. _

_ At 3:15 A.M, I realized how much I wanted Asukasei to die. _

_ At 3:20 A.M, I beat myself up for thinking such a way. How dare you? What kind of person wishes for another to die? _

_ At 3:30 A.M, how dare you throw any one of your council members in the dirt like that? _

_ At 3:35 A.M, it wasn’t that I wanted him to die. I wanted him to suffer like I was. _

_ At 3:40 A.M, I considered if Asukasei was right. Maybe I should die. _

_ Shortly after, I drifted to sleep, remembering that the pain I felt couldn’t match the suffering of everyone else under this mall’s roof. _

_ \--- _

**Murasame:** ...Karen?

_ I woke up only hours after I fell asleep; the morning announcement hadn’t even sounded yet. I figured there wasn’t much reason to linger about my room, lamenting in my own selfish sorrows, so I decided to just head to the food court and pick up something to drink before I had to bother anyone with my existence. When I stepped out my door, however, I found Karen sitting by it on the floor, back against the wall. _

**Kisaragi:** Oh! Hi, Soshun… You’re up very early.

_ I remembered Karen telling me a couple of weeks before that she would sit outside my door whenever she felt anxious; it helped her calm down a bit. So, I seated myself right besides her. _

**Murasame:** What’s wrong?

**Kisaragi:** Um… It’s nothing.

_ Karen squeezed one of her hands in the other and lowered her head. _

**Murasame:** ...Karen.

_ She sighed. _

**Kisaragi:** I’m...nervous about later.

**Murasame:** Baking?

**Kisaragi:** Yes… I told everyone to meet today in the evening at the food court, but… I’m scared.

**Murasame:** It’ll be fine…

**Kisaragi:** I-I think so! Maybe… I-I don’t know, I…

_ She pushed up her glasses. _

**Kisaragi:** I...haven’t… I’m not the best...cook…

**Murasame:** ...I’m sure you’re great… What’ve you made before?

_ Karen tapped her foot. _

**Kisaragi:** ...I...make a good...cup of coffee…

_ It got quiet. Awkward, even. Karen whined and stuffed her face in her knees. _

**Kisaragi:** This was a bad idea… I’m just going to mess everything up…

_ She sounded like she wanted to cry. She was so excited about doing this, but now she felt like backing out because she wasn’t confident in herself… _

**Murasame:** ...How about I help?

_ Karen swung her head towards me. _

**Kisaragi:** H-Huh?

**Murasame:** It’s no fun to cook by yourself, anyway… I’ve helped my mom cook before.

_ I smiled. It took all the energy I could manage. _

**Murasame:** I can help you out with it.

_ Karen’s eyes seemed to sparkle.  _

**Kisaragi:** Really…?

**Murasame:** Y-Yeah… I don’t mind.

_ She smiled a huge grin. _

**Kisaragi:** Thank you, Soshun! Thank you! I’m sure we can make something spectacular together!

_ Her voice was reminiscent of a small child’s whose mother said she would play house with her. After squeezing all the air out of my lungs with a tight hug, she hopped onto her feet and help propped me up onto mine. Her mood seemed to take an entirely different turn - she was, once again, excited about cooking for everyone, and it was just because I said I would help her.  _

_ I...didn’t really understand why I made her so happy. I don’t think I ever will. _

_ Karen said she wanted to get started on everything early - twelve hours seemed a bit early, but I didn’t want to disappoint her - just in case she “messed up”. As such, right at the morning announcement, we arrived at Hot n’ Steamy. The kitchen store was abandoned a eerily quiet… No one in the mall really came here all that often. My first thought when I stepped in was the fact that, at some point, I laid on that very floor with my head caved in, a pool of blood seeping around me… _

_...And Sousuke, who didn’t hesitate one moment to carry me to safety. _

**Kisaragi:** I asked Mr. Monokuma if the ovens in here could work… He said yes, and even offered to stock the shelves and refrigerators with ingredients…!

**Murasame:** That’s...awfully nice of him.

**Kisaragi:** It is… Mr. Monokuma is terrible, but very flexible, isn’t he?

_ For a homicidal bear who’s trapped a bunch of teenagers in a mall to kill each other, “flexible” hardly described the kindness behind allowing us to bake to come together as friends. It was odd… _

_ In the back of Hot n’ Steamy were the ovens and refrigerators, along with some shelves that held dry ingredients. On the wall were pots and pans, including the row of frying pans that were crucial in the second trial. Next to those, hanging on a hook, were some aprons, which Karen grabbed one for me and started putting on another. The front of the store had all the kitchen utensils like bowls, whisks, and...knives… _

_ I felt around my lower back. I found it - it hadn’t disappeared from under my nose again. _

**???:** What’re you guys doing in here?

_ While I put on an incredibly frilly, pink apron (that strangely reminded me of the maid dress Asukasei was forced - or really, forced himself - to wear), a voice rang out from the entrance of the store. Karen and I turned to find Daiki heading towards us with his hands on his waist. _

**Kisaragi:** We’re going to start baking, Mr. Kubou!

**Kubou:** Oh! Is that why you told all of us to meet up later?

**Kisaragi:** Yes! We’re going to put together a lot of sweets for everyone! Or...at least a cake.

**Kubou:** Well, that’s awfully sweet of you two!

**Kisaragi:** Would you like to join us, Mr. Kubou?

**Kubou:** Of course! Oh, but wait…

**Kisaragi:** What’s the matter?

**Kubou:** Should we really make sweets? Because-

**Murasame:** Someya...right?

**Kubou:** Yeah!

**Kisaragi:** Oh… I guess we shouldn’t make sweets then… I don’t want to hurt Mr. Someya.

_ Karen’s shoulders drooped. _

**Kisaragi:** I can’t believe I forgot… I’m terrible…

**Murasame:** It’s fine… You were excited.

**Kubou:** Besides, I’m sure there’s a way to make something sugar-free!

**Kisaragi:** Sugar-free sweets…? Cake?!

_ Karen’s voice was strained. She sounded like Daiki just stated something blasphemous… A sin. She cleared her throat. _

**Kisaragi:** Th-That doesn’t sound very good… 

**Kubou:** I bet you we can make it good!

_ Daiki slipped an apron off its hook and tied it around himself. _

**Kubou:** So… Um… You guys know how to bake?

_ We just stared at him. He weakly laughed. _

**Kisaragi:** Mr. Kubou… I thought you were a babysitter?

**Kubou:** Y-Yeah…

**Murasame:** Don’t you...bake for the kids?

_ Daiki scratched the back of his head. _

**Kubou:** I-I have a lot of kids to watch, you know! And the bakery section in grocery stores are  _ so _ easy…

_ Daiki let out another weak laugh as Karen just stared concerningly at him. Then, both their heads twisted to me, their expressions like pleading, pitiful puppies. I sighed. _

_ Despite the two’s inexperience in the kitchen, baking with them was still a fun time. Daiki struggled with measurements while Karen struggled with...everything else, but with some guiding on my end, they managed to whip something together that was somewhat reminiscent of cake batter. _

**Murasame:** Karen, don’t put that in!

**Kisaragi:** Wh-Why…? We need vanilla, right?

**Murasame:** Those are laxatives.

_ I poured our strangely green concoction into the cake pans (Karen tried with the previous batter but ended up spilling it all over herself, which led to her crying, and God forbid I let that happen again) and stuffed them in the oven. The three of us awkwardly lingered by the oven, waiting for the timer to ding. I didn’t speak much, but Daiki and Karen were able to keep a steady conversation going themselves. When the timer sounded, I slipped on two oven mitts and pulled out… _

_...our flat green goo. _

**Kisaragi:** We...put everything in correctly, right?

_ Suddenly, Daiki slapped his forehead. _

**Kubou:** Wait! I-I might’ve put too much water!

**Murasame:** It called for ⅔ cups…

**Kubou:** Yeah… I read that as 2  _ or  _ 3 cups.

_ Onto try fourteen.  _

_ Before we attempted our council cake once again, though, we heard the front door of the store slam open. _

**???:** I SMELL FOOD!

**Kubou:** Shouji!

_ Shouji arrived to the scene, meandering into our cooking area and hovering over our alien slime. _

**Yokoo:** Ah, man! You guys shoulda told me ya were cookin’ up stuff!

_ Then, he stuck his finger in the slime. _

**Kisaragi:** M-Mr. Uncle-!

_ But, the name was too long. Shouji stuffed his finger covered in green goo into his mouth. He froze. _

**Kubou:** Sh-Shouji…?

_ Seconds passed. Maybe minutes. Possibly hours. But, eventually, he moved - he turned to face us, his face pale and his eyes watering. _

**Yokoo:** Y-Yeah.

_ That’s all we needed to know. _

_ Our cooking council added one more member: Shouji, who sported an apron that said “Kiss the Cook” on it, a tiny Monokuma with a chef’s hat embroidered underneath. He had a different idea when it came to cooking than us, however. _

**Yokoo:** Time to cook us up some pizza!

**Kisaragi:** B-But, Mr. Uncle Yokoo, we’re making a cake!

**Yokoo:** You guys ain’t gonna see a better pizza than what I’ll cook up!

_ And so, Shouji made a pizza while we attempted our cake again. And again. And again.  _

_ In fact, we attempted our cake so many times, I was surprised it was only four in the afternoon when we finally managed to create something that held together, wasn’t liquid, was a normal cake color, and didn’t move. When I pulled out the cake pan to reveal a real, honest-to-God cake, Karen clapped wildly while Daiki fistbumped the air. _

**Kisaragi:** We did it! We did it! We made a cake!

**Kubou:** We’re so cool! High-five!

_ The three of us high-fived each other. _

**Kisaragi:** We should try making cookies next!

_ My elation faded almost immediately.  _

_ I made a dangerous and possibly fatal decision to leave Karen and Daiki to their cookies while I iced the cake. There wasn’t any already-made icing that was sugar-free, so I had to dig through some of the limited recipe books that were tucked away in the corner of the store to find a recipe that could make some that tasted decent. I actually did manage to find one - it tasted like sweet chocolate! _

**Yokoo:** Hey, lil’ guy! What’re you hidin’ there for?

_ Suddenly, in the midst of topping his “fantastic, awesome, epic” pizzas (he was making two, for some reason), Shouji suddenly shouted towards the entrance of the store. We all turned our heads to find… _

_...Ryouta, who was hiding behind a shelf. _

**Kisaragi:** Mr. Someya! Where’s Kotomi?

_ He didn’t respond. He just stuck his head out a little more from behind the shelf. _

**Kubou:** Why don’t you come join us, Someya?

**Yokoo:** YEAH! Come help out ol’ Uncle Shouji with his pizzas!

_ Ryouta didn’t help Uncle Shouji with his pizzas; instead, he sat at the side on a stool and watched the rest of us cook. He still seemed dazed and his eyes were still lifeless… When I finished icing the cake, I realized I still had a little bit left. So, I took the spoon I used and the bowl holding the icing and walked over to Ryouta. When I held it out to him, he almost stared at me with horror. _

**Murasame:** It’s okay. It doesn’t have any sugar-

_ Without hesitation, he swiped the icing from my arms and stuffed the spoon in his mouth. I couldn’t help but smirk. _

_ I decided to stay by Ryouta and watch the others with him. I offered to help Karen and Daiki with their cookies when I realized Karen was grabbing the laxatives again, but they assured me they didn’t need help. I peered down at Ryouta, who was licking his spoon clean. _

**Murasame:** ...You and Kotomi okay?

_ Ryouta didn’t respond at first. I was going to turn my attention back to Karen and Daiki, since I heard one of them scream, but then he nodded. _

**Murasame:** Did she...send you here?

_ Ryouta shook his head. _

**Murasame:** Does she know you’re here?

_ Ryouta hesitated. _

**Someya:** ...She’s in the garden.

_ His words felt like a dagger to my chest. I decided to say something that was long overdue. _

**Murasame:** ...I’m sorry.

_ His response was something I never expected. _

**Someya:** ...No...I am.

_ I stared down at the boy as he continued to stare off into nothingness, eating the icing I’d given him. He didn’t look at me when he said that; he simply retreated back into his shell. What did he mean by that? What did he have to be sorry about…? _

**Kisaragi:** ...I-I don’t get it, Mr. Uncle Yokoo.

_ Karen’s small, befuddled voice caught my attention. It turns out Shouji was done with his two pizzas; Karen and Daiki had gathered around them to survey what he made… And both their eyebrows were furrowed in confusion. I could only guess what they were staring at. _

_ I wandered up to the three, the confused pair and the overly confident rockstar, to find only one pizza. Ryouta came up behind me and held my sleeve as I stared at...whatever it was that was in front of me. I didn’t think it hardly constituted as pizza - it was a round, baked pizza crust with chunks of beef strewn haphazardly around the left side.  _

_ I just stared at Shouji. He had a huge, proud grin on his face with his hands on his hips. _

**Yokoo:** Well?

**Murasame:** …Yeah.

_ Suddenly, I heard a snirk behind me. I looked down to see Ryouta with his hand over his mouth. Shouji’s eyes seemed to sparkle. I didn’t really get it… _

_...But Ryouta seemed to be suppressing a laugh, which was a huge feat. I smiled. _

**Kubou:** This is…your pizza, Shouji?

**Yokoo:** Oh, no. This is just the appetizer.  _ There’s _ the pizza!

_ He pointed to the counter a few feet away, and I swore I heard angels playing trumpets as the lights of heaven shone down as we witnessed was was truly the most beautiful blessing in this world. Before us was the most delectable looking, aesthetically pleasing pizza I could have ever witnessed. There were a plethora of toppings on it - pepperoni, sausage, olives, I could pick out four different types of cheeses - so beautifully arranged, I wanted to eat every slice just to savour in its palatable, pleasing, heavenly gorgeousness. _

**Kubou:** O-Oh my god, Shouji! 

**Kisaragi:** That’s the most beautiful pizza I’ve ever seen…!

**Yokoo:** Haha, thanks!

**Murasame:** A-Are we sure you’re really the Ultimate Rockstar…?

**Kubou:** Pretty sure you’re actually the Ultimate Pizzaiolo!

**Yokoo:** I just really like pizza!

_ And so, we had a full meal just in time for dinner: a strange appetizer, the most beautiful piece of food I ever laid eyes on for supper, and cake and some black chunks of something (if I didn’t know better, I’d mistake them for coal pieces) for desert. Everyone carried something except for Ryouta, who seemed attached to me, one hand always pinching Sousuke’s jacket. When the five of us arrived at the food court with the food… _

**Hino:** Can you  _ stop  _ tapping your foot?

**Ikuta:** “Can you  _ stop _ tapping your foot?”

**Hino:** Oh, how mature.

**Ikuta:** Says Mr. Sore Loser, throwing down his cards every time he loses like a baby throwing a fit.

**Hino:** At least I know when to stop embarrassing myself.

**Kubou:** Maybe leaving those two alone wasn’t the best idea we had…

_ When Daiki spoke, Kotomi and Asukasei turned to find the five of us. Kotomi immediately slid over to Ryouta’s side and grabbed his shoulders. She smiled. _

**Ikuta:** Hey, little guy! Did you have fun with everyone?

_ Ryouta’s eyes flickered to the ground. Kotomi’s smile faded. _

_ Shouji plopped his beautiful pizza on the table and threw his arm around Asukasei’s shoulders, practically squeezing him with all his might. _

**Yokoo:** It’s time to eat! Finally!

**Hino:** Let go of me.

**Yokoo:** There isn’t an even amount of us, so someone’ll get left out… How ‘bout you sit on my lap, Asuka?!

**Hino:** _I will not._

_ Asukasei jabbed his elbow into Shouji’s side, causing Shouji to flinch. I could see the slightest shade of red flood Asukasei’s pale cheeks, though… My grip tightened on the cake’s carrier. _

**Kisaragi:** ...Soshun?

_ I heard Karen whisper my name next to me. I turned to find her staring back, concerned written in her expression. _

**Kisaragi:** You started to stiffen up… Is everything okay?

**Murasame:** …

_ I smiled. _

**Murasame:** Yeah.

_ The seven of us took our seats and started our feast. One side of the table was me, Kotomi, and then Ryouta while the other side was Asukasei, Shouji and then Daiki. Karen sat at the end of the long table so that Asukasei didn’t have to sit on Shouji’s lap (“I don’t mind!” she said. “It would be very hard for Mr. Uncle Yokoo to eat if Mr. Hino were sitting on him…”). _

_ Kotomi and Asukasei managed not to argue the entire time; Shouji’s pizza worked wonders, keeping everyone busy with how wonderful it tasted. Even Asukasei was impressed with his bumbling friend’s cooking skills. _

**Hino:** This is...admittedly good.

**Yokoo:** ASUKA PRAISED ME

_ Shouji threw himself on Asukasei, nearly knocking his pizza out of his hand. Asukasei seemed incredibly pissed off while Daiki and Karen laughed. I… _

_...was utterly repulsed to the point I had to stop eating for a moment.  _

**Hino:** G-Get off of me, you heavy oaf!

**Yokoo:** I HAVE TO CHERISH THIS MOMENT

**Hino:** Stop screaming! I’m  _ literally _ right next to you!.... _ Don’t put your hand there! _

_ I just gawked, my knife growing colder and colder against my skin. In the corner of my eye, Kotomi set down her pizza, and I could see her amber eyes peering my way. _

**Kisaragi:** Mr. Uncle Yokoo! Please, no rough-housing at the table!

_ Shouji dramatically sniffed as though he were crying. He finally pulled away from Asukasei. The shamisen player adjusted his tie, which had flown over his shoulder from Shouji’s literal entire self on him. That’s when he noticed me staring. _

**Hino:** ...What are you looking at?

_ I blinked. _

**Murasame:** You’re sitting right in front of me. Where else am I supposed to look?

_ My words were much snappier than I intended. I didn’t really care; I  _ did _ care, though, that everyone suddenly went quiet, the air quickly turning very thick. The five of them peered between us for a few seconds, stiff and tense.  _

_ Then, Daiki spoke up. _

**Kubou:** H-Hey… Let’s try to get along, alright?

**Yokoo:** Yeah! Now’s the best time for you two to try getting along!

_ Asukasei and I just continued to glare at each other. _

**Kisaragi:** A-At least try not to stare at each other so furiously…

_ Then, he spoke. _

**Hino:** Why should I get along with him?

**Kisaragi:** B-Because we’re all friends!

_ Asukasei scoffed. _

**Hino:** Because friends choke other friends to death.

_ I balled up my hands into fists. _

**Kisaragi:** That wasn’t…

**Hino:** “Him”? Then, who was it, then? Because I’m pretty sure that the monster who caused those bruises on your neck looked like a certain student council president sitting right there.

**Ikuta:** There’s some weird shit happening in here,  _ Hino _ . He’s fine now, anyway.

**Hino:** Now… But who knows when he’ll get set off again? Are we supposed to just sit around until he goes off the rail and kills someone?

_ My throat was getting tight. _

**Hino:** I have no intention on being his “friend”, anyway.

**Yokoo:** Come on, man… Don’t regress back to the first days…

**Hino:** I am not “regressing”. I’m stating my initial opinion of him was correct.

_ It was getting hard to breathe. _

**Hino:** Besides, have you seen him? He’s just been a walking corpse at this point. He has no value to us. In fact, he’s more of a hindrance than anything.

**Yokoo:** Asuka!

**Hino:** Has he actually done anything lately than lament over his dead boyfriend?

_ Kotomi clenched her teeth. _

**Hino:** How about this proposition, Murasame? You can see your sweet little Ichino again if you kill yourself. It’ll be better for the rest of us, any-

**Yokoo:** _Asuka!_

_ Shouji shouted, pushing back his chair and slamming his hands on the table. Asukasei jumped nearly ten feet, staring up at Shouji with fear. _

**Hino:** Y-Yok-

**Yokoo:** Stop telling him to do that, Asuka! I let you off with that before, but I’m getting damned sick and tired of it!

**Hino:** I-I-

**Yokoo:** Tellin’ someone to kill themselves ain’t funny, Asuka! I don’t care if you’re serious, either!  In fact, it’s fucking  _ worse _ if you’re serious! I-

**Murasame:** Okay.

_ Everyone’s eyes turned to me. I smiled - for once, it felt genuine. _

**Yokoo:** What…?

**Kisaragi:** Soshun…?

**Murasame:** Hino’s right, isn’t he? If I kill myself, I can be with Sousuke and everyone again. I can finally apologize to all of them.

_ For the first time in days, weeks even, my entire body finally felt at ease. No tension, no anxiety - just a oddly calm numbness that encompassed every inch of my body. _

**Murasame:** Who knows… Maybe Hino’s right. Maybe I will go off the rail again and kill someone. Wouldn’t it be better for me to die before then…?

_ My eyes were on Asukasei. There was absolute terror rattling him to the core. My smile never felt more welcome. _

**Murasame:** That doesn’t sound too bad anyway...

**Hino:** M-M…

**Kubou:** No, Murasame, that’s not…

**Ikuta:** Soshun, come on. You’re kidding, right?

_ I stood up. _

**Murasame:** I apologize. I’m getting tired. I’m going to sleep now.

_ I didn’t wait for anyone to respond. I just stepped away from my chair, away from the table, away from everyone and left the food court. My genuine smile surely, surely faded away once everyone was out of my sight. There was no reason to keep smiling.  _

_ I wanted Asukasei to shut up...and I did it, though temporarily. Maybe I could shut him up permanently.  _

**???:** S-Soshun! Wait!

_ Someone followed me. I stopped, but didn’t turn to face them. I knew who it was by their small, innocent voice, though. _

**Kisaragi:** Soshun… You were kidding, right? Please…  _ Please  _ tell me you were kidding… I-I… Hino, he didn’t… Please don’t listen to him, I- I-

**Murasame:** I was just kidding.

_ I turned to face a horrified Karen who was near tears. My smile returned. _

**Murasame:** I wanted him to shut up.

**Kisaragi:** What…?

**Murasame:** I just wanted him to shut up. I just want everyone to shut up…

_ I turned back around, my smile fading along with Karen’s image. _

**Murasame:** I’m going to go to bed…

**Kisaragi:** Soshun…

_ I didn’t stick around to hear what she had to say. I just left her there, alone, shaking, nearly crying, fearful. And I never felt more at ease. _

_ At 7:30 P.M, I thought about Sousuke’s lips pressed against my cheek. What I would do to feel their warmth again. _

_ \--- _

_ I hid in the restroom hallway, my head tucking in my knees as I hugged them with all my might. This was the only quiet place in the mall; everywhere else had some sort of sound emanating within it, whether they be the echoes of your own footsteps or some annoying tune, and you could always hear voices of both the living and the dead in the concourse. The bathrooms were quiet. There were no cameras in them. There weren’t even any speakers. _

_ It was the perfect place to listen to the terrible voices talking in the back of my head. The terrible voice that told me just how terrible I was - I was a terrible leader, a terrible person, a terrible friend. That voice sounded like nothing before; now, they sounded like a muffled collection of the voices of the dead. Every single person who has died, constantly reminding me of the person I am, how I led to each and every one of their demises. _

_ There was no clock in there. I couldn’t drown them out with the time. I could only listen. _

_ Asukasei’s voice joined the fray every once and awhile. It wasn’t hard for me to imagine his voice telling me to die, to stab myself, to cut everything, to cut until it bled and bled so much it couldn’t any longer. It was the only voice I wanted to talk back to. It was the only voice I wanted to return the cruel words to. _

_ I wanted him to suffer. I wanted him to suffer. I wanted him to suffer. _

_ There was no way he could suffer like I was, though. He didn’t have a care in the world - he didn’t care about anyone here, he didn’t try to get along with anyone here, he didn’t try to attempt to associate himself with anyone. All he did was help when someone was dead, and that was only for his own gain, so that way he wouldn’t die. He didn’t care about anything. _

_ And yet he was able to be so happy now, everyone flocking to him. Him and Shouji. Asukasei and Shouji. Nothing disgusted me more lately than they did. _

_ Why does he get to be happy? Why are Shouji and Daiki forced to lose Suzuko and suffer? Why are Kotomi and Ryouta forced to lose Sousuke and suffer? Why was Karen condemned to fretting about me, suffering? Why can’t he lose something? _

_ Why? Why? Why? _

_ I pinched myself.  _

**Murasame:** Stop thinking like that.

_ Wishing the worst for others… Being envious of the happiness of others… Wishing for someone to lose something…  _

_ What kind of person was I turning into? _

_ My hand traced down my leg, towards my back. The knife never called for my name louder. _

_ Suddenly, there was a shadow looming over me. I looked up and saw… _

_ Ryouta? _

_ He stared down at me while I was huddled there, knees to my chest. He had Mr. Turtle firmly captive within his arms. He didn’t say a word; he just seated himself next to me, crossing his legs and staring at the floor. _

_ I couldn’t do anything. Not with him there. So, we sat in silence for a while. A long while - it didn’t take a clock to tell me we were there for a good hour, both staring off into the blank bathroom walls, acknowledging the other’s presence but not doing much else about it. _

_ Then, he said something. _

**Someya:** ...I still believe in you.

_ Huh…? _

**Someya:** The fact you can hold on despite everything… It helps.

_ He finally glanced at me. _

**Someya:** That’s why everyone follows you, you know? Because...you hold on. Even...when we all want to let go.

_ His eyes trailed back to the floor, glazing over once more. My eyes were still on him, though; wide and in complete shock. My knife didn’t feel so cold anymore. _

**Murasame:** ...Th...Thank you, Someya.

_ I could barely stutter out those words before falling back into our mutual silence. It didn’t last nearly as long as before, though. _

**Someya:** ...It’s...all my fault.

**Murasame:** What…?

**Someya:** He...wouldn’t have died...if it wasn’t for me.

_ Sousuke. _

**Murasame:** He… His NG+ Code, it...it wasn’t for-

**Someya:** If I wasn’t so terrible to him...he wouldn’t have gone. He wouldn’t have felt the need…

_ He held Mr. Turtle closer. _

**Someya:** ...Sometimes, I...can’t sleep. Because...of that video. So I just...lay awake sometimes. Because… I...

**Murasame:** ...Have you...talked to Kotomi?

_ He shook his head. _

**Someya:** It’s...hard to look at her.

_ I pursed my lips. We were quiet again. This time, though, I broke the silence. _

**Murasame:** ...If...you have those dreams again…you can come to my room.

_ He didn’t respond. _

**Murasame:** ...I’ll leave my door unlocked. So you can just...come in.

_ That’s when he reacted. _

**Someya:** B-But…

**Murasame:** It’s fine… I don’t mind. You’re the only one who knows, anyway.

_ Ryouta didn’t say anything towards that at first. But, eventually, he ended up leaning over and settling his head on my shoulder. _

**Someya:** ...Thanks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still have 2 parts planned for the motive. if this changes i'll make a note of it at the top of part 4  
> speaking of which.............motive is next part. this will be. Interesting.  
> will murasame be okay? who knows


	37. Chapter 4: School Life Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Implied suicide mention, implied wrist trauma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [everytime this chapter updates](https://68.media.tumblr.com/c3155bbe46f7f0a734c66debf49dee5c/tumblr_oprzo7PPWX1up33h1o1_1280.jpg)  
>  so i managed to be able and split this motive into two parts, so Yay!

**Chapter 4: You’re Gonna Carry That Weight**

**Part 4 of Mall Life (Motive Part 1)**

_The sun was warm._

_There was a faint sound of singing birds. They seemed to be in a chorus - their tweets intermingled into a quiescent, yet humble, symphony. There were trees in the distance, the canopies brushing against the blue sky dotted with thin wisps of clouds. There was a fountain nearby, though I couldn’t see it; I could only hear the gentle waterfalls splashing against its pool. The sun was warm against my shivering skin._

_The sun…_

_The sun?_

_I was outside?_

_Without warning, my head turned towards the sky as I watched the clouds tuck behind the tall building I was leaning against. This brick building was familiar - it was famous._

_...Hope’s Peak Academy?_

_I was...outside Hope’s Peak Academy? When did I get here? I thought I was in that accursed mall...and yet here I was, outside of Hope’s Peak Academy, taking in the warm sunlight._

_...I...was outside, right?_

**???:** Hey.

_There was a voice. A familiar voice. I turned my head every so slightly to where the bright blue sky was being blocked…_

_...S...Sousuke?_

**Ichino:** I knew I’d find you here, buddy!

_He smiled that bright, bright, welcoming smile I missed so much. Instead of the usual bright attire I was accustomed to, however, he wore regular brown slacks and had a white button-up shirt, whose sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. Possibly… A uniform? Despite that, he still had his smile, that smile that never failed to fill me with joy._

_...But...I didn’t feel joy at that moment. My eyes were tired and my body was sore._

_He plopped himself down next to me, his elbows settled on his knees._

**Ichino:** How...are you feelin’?

_I didn’t respond. I wanted to tell him I felt relieved, I was tired and sore and my bones ached but I was so relieved, so elated, so_ happy _to see him there again, alive, whole, smiling. But, I didn’t say that. I didn’t respond. I just didn’t respond._

_Once again, my mind and body were separate._

_His smile gradually faded away._

**Ichino:** I… You...really scared us there, you know?

_I...scared “them”? Did he mean the council?_

**Ichino:** I-I...I know things’ve been hard… What with your mom and all…

_...My...mom…?_

_What about my mom…?_

**Ichino:** But...you’re not alone, you know? You still have all of us! We only want what’s best for you…

_Hey! What happened to my mom?!_

**Murasame:** ...Y-Yeah.

_That’s not what I wanted to say! What happened to my mom? Why did you mention her? What happened?!_

_Sousuke never clarified what he meant by that. He didn’t have to. He kept eyeing my hands, which I had grasping my knees, and it was always filled with concern: pouted lip and furrowed brow. My body eventually looked towards my hands…_

_...And from there, I could guess what happened to my mom. And what happened to me. From below my sleeves there peeked bandages wrapped around my wrists._

_For a mind separate from my body, I could still manage to lose my breath._

_Sousuke reached his hand out and grabbed mine._

**Ichino:** ...We...don’t...want to lose you, you know? You’re...what keeps us all together. You’re...a great friend, and…and we...and I…

_He pulled my hand away from my knee and cradled it in both of his. I just watched as the gleam in his eyes seem to fade._

**Ichino:** But…it’s not about what we want. It’s…It’s about _you_ , and...and how _you_ feel, and wh-why…

_Sousuke stuttered, then hesitated for a moment before pressing his lips against my wrist he held. I went completely stiff._

**Ichino:** You’re not alone. You’ll never _be_ alone, Soshun, because we won’t _let_ you be alone. You’re...important.

_His smile returned, if only barely and briefly._

**Ichino:** You’re important to everyone! You’re...important to me! You’re my best buddy, and that’ll never change!

_His smile faded once again, but this time it was replaced with something else. Conviction? No… The way he was gazing at me… It was making me nervous. Making my heart race._

**Ichino:** I...won’t ever leave you, okay?

_With one hand still holding my wrist, he reached another out to lightly grab my shoulder. He blinked a few times, his cheeks flooding with red, before he started to lean in-_

_Wait._

_Wait._

_Wait wait wait wait._

_But, there was no waiting. He pressed his lips against mine, if ever so slightly - he seemed nervous, uncertain of what he was doing. I was...in complete shock at first, quite frankly, not completely processing what was happening. But, when I came to, and realized his soft lips were brushing against my chapped ones…_

_For once, mind and body were finally in unison, and I leaned in, assuring him it was okay, okay, it was okay. We were both pretty stiff in all honestly, but we stayed like that, close, quiet, his message coming across. He won’t ever leave; while I may not always see him in physical form, he’ll always be there, as the feeling of his lips on mine would never fade. His hand trailed up my wrist and his fingers interlaced with mine._

_All things must come to an end, and this was no exception. He was the one to pull away, but he lingered; I could still feel his breath, and the feeling never went away. Eventually, though, he eventually moved away, and that’s when I could see it - the fear, the uncertainty that crossed his face. He wasn’t sure about any of this at all; he wasn’t sure about any of it._

**Ichino:** I-I’m sorry...i-if that was weird, but...

_I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him in for a hug, tucking my nose into his neck. He was stiff, shaking even, but he still embraced me. I didn’t want him to leave. He promised me - he promised me he would never leave, and the tingling on my lips would never go away. It would never go away._

_I didn’t want to feel alone._

_The sun was warm against my skin._

_I didn’t want him to go…_

_I don’t…_

**Murasame:** Want...you…

_...To disappear..._

_I...I love…_

**Murasame:** ...you…

_Please… Please…_

_Stay…_

_…_

_I opened my eyes to find the white wall of my dorm. My dorm in Kacy’s. My lips were still chapped, but untouched. I looked at my wrists. There was nothing there._

_My mom… My mom was okay…_

_...but Sousuke..._

_I...had to trade one for the other…_

_Dream...or reality…_

_...and reality hurt...so bad...so, so bad…_

_My teeth started chattering, and my sight was starting to get blurry. There were tears in my eyes - honest to God tears. I buried my face in my pillow, grasping it with all my might and curling up towards it, choking back a sob._

_I heard something grunt. I swallowed the hard lump in my throat and wiped away the tears that slid down my cheeks. My entire body was stiff, but I still managed to sit up and peer over my bedside…_

_...To find Ryouta, curled up on my floor, back turned towards me._

**Murasame:** ...Someya…?

_He shivered. He was cold. How did he get in here…?_

_…I remembered I told him I’d leave my door unlocked for him. He must’ve had a rough night trying to sleep..._

_Ignoring my popping joints, I sluggishly crept off my bed, dragging my blanket with me. I covered Ryouta with it and sat behind him, my dream still haunting my mind as he quietly slept._

_...Wait…_

_I snatched my e-Handbook from my nightstand and clicked on the “Regulations” app. Rule #4 read:_

_“Students are only allowed to sleep in their own rooms, which have been constructed within Kacy’s. If they sleep anywhere else, they will be met with severe punishment.”_

_I immediately grabbed Ryouta’s shoulder and gently shook him._

**Murasame:** Some-!

**Someya:** I’m awake.

_His sudden response made me jump._

**Murasame:** Y-You were…?

**Someya:** I didn’t sleep last night.

_He didn’t turn to face me, but we kept talking._

**Murasame:** Another bad dream?

**Someya:** ...No. I...was thinking about when Sousuke let me go in his room when I had bad dreams.

**Murasame:** Here in the mall…?

**Someya:** Yeah. After the Kotomi dream I had…

_Where she got shot…_

**Someya:** I wanted to go to Kotomi, but Monokuma wouldn’t let me in the girl’s side of Kacy’s. So, Sousuke let me stay in his room… I’d just lay on the floor, awake.

_Like he was doing now..._

**Someya:** I...stopped doing that after M- Kashiki’s trial…

**Murasame:** ...Have...you talked to Kotomi about your nightmares since?

_He didn’t respond._

**Murasame:** ...Have you talked to Kotomi much at all lately?

_No response._

**Murasame:** ...You should...talk to Kotomi. It’d...be good for both of you.

_Ryouta just stayed quiet. He didn’t even budge. I pursed my lips before taking off my jacket - Sousuke’s jacket - and laying it over his blanket. He finally moved then; he reached out and grabbed a sleeve, staring at it before holding it to his cheek._

**Murasame:** ...You can have that.

_He didn’t respond._

**Murasame:** ...I’m...gonna go to the food court. You gonna stay here?

_Ryouta nodded._

**Murasame:** Alright… See you in a bit.

_I stood up and left my room, leaving Ryouta on my floor while he held onto the last remnants of his brother._

\---

_There were only two people in the food court when I arrived: a vice president who had both her feet propped on the table and a secretary who sat in her seat like a normal person. Both noticed me almost immediately, and both seemed panicked and concerned...though, for different reasons._

**Ikuta:** H-Hey, Soshun!

_She threw her feet off the table and walked over to me. Karen stood up, one hand holding the other in front of her, but she didn’t approach me._

**Ikuta:** Have you seen Ryouta, by chance…?

**Murasame:** Oh, yeah- Uh, he, uh… I saw him go to the restroom.

**Ikuta:** Oh, really…?

_Kotomi tried to smile, but it was in vain._

**Ikuta:** I tried to see him this morning, but...he wouldn’t answer his door… Guess he was just knocked out, huh?

**Murasame:** ...Y-Yeah.

**Ikuta:** Wh-Where’s your jacket? You wore that every day…

**Murasame:** Oh, I, uh...left it in my room. K-Kinda forgot about it…

**Ikuta:** Yeah, I get it…

_Her voice was quiet, and things were tense. She almost seemed disappointed that I didn’t bring Sousuke’s jacket… It must’ve been one of those things she looked forward to._

_Karen approached from behind Kotomi. Her bruises seemed to have lessened, but they were still visible._

**Kisaragi:** Soshun… Are you okay?

_Her voice was barely a whisper._

**Murasame:** I-I’m fine.

**Kisaragi:** Really…?

**Murasame:** Yeah… Don’t worry, alright?

_Her eyes trailed to the floor._

**Murasame:** Yesterday wasn’t… It’s fine. I just...got tired of what Hino was saying, you know?

**Kisaragi:** ...Yeah…

**Murasame:** ...I’m sorry.

_Karen perked up._

**Kisaragi:** N-No! Don’t be sorry, please!

_She tried to smile; it was still as kind as always. But, I was distracted by something else…_

_...Kotomi seemed to be watching me from the corner of her eye._

_Was she...glaring?_

**???:** Yo, Murasame!

_A voice called out behind me. The three of us turned to find the other half of the group: Shouji, Daiki, and...Asukasei, who was strangely enough keeping his distance from the other two. Shouji and Daiki, on the other hand, were still inseparable as they approached me. Shouji slapped his hand on my shoulder._

**Yokoo:** How ya doin’, bud!

**Murasame:** F-Fine…

**Kubou:** Did you sleep well?

**Murasame:** Yeah, I did…

**Yokoo:** Glad to hear that!

_It was a bit quiet after that. Shouji mellowly shook my shoulder, which was very not-Shouji of him. His goofy smile seemed to fade away, too._

**Yokoo:** Hey… Ya know, no one wants anything to happen to you.

_I didn’t respond._

**Kubou:** Y-Yeah! You’re not just our leader, you’re our friend!

**Yokoo:** And friends gotta stick by friends, ya know? No matter what…

_His eyes seemed to wander off somewhere; more specifically, in Asukasei’s direction, where the bespectacled boy stood a ways away with his arms crossed, glaring in my direction._

_Boy, I was getting tired of being glared at._

_The six of us seated ourselves, but no one was really hungry. Everyone was sure that Asukasei and I sat as far apart as physically possible without making it_ too _awkward… But, honestly, how can anything be comfortable after yesterday? There was also the question that was still floating around, but no one was willing to ask it:_

_Why did we still meet together in the mornings like this? At first, Kotomi, Karen, and I insisted on it simply so we could stay united as a group...but now, that seemed like the least of our concerns. Or at least…_

**Kisaragi:** H-How is everyone doing today?

**Ikuta:** ...Fine.

**Yokoo:** Chill like always…!

**Kubou:** G-Good!

**Hino:** ...Hmph.

**Murasame:** Okay…

**Monokuma:** Fantastic!

_...Kotomi and I weren’t particularly in the mood anymore. Karen, on the other hand, was still trying her hardest every day to keep us together… Thank god we still had her-_

_Wait a minute._

**Kisaragi:** M-Mr. Monokuma?!

**Monokuma:** Yeppers! It’s me! Don’t tell me none of you noticed that I arrived…?

_No one said a word. Commence the crocodile tears...or, more accurately, bear tears._

**Monokuma:** Oh, boo hoo! I try so hard to be everyone’s super duper beary best friends, and this is the thanks I get!

**Ikuta:** No one wants to be your friend, _bear_.

_Monokuma started cry-hollering… You know, crying so unnecessarily loud that I was sure anyone outside this mall could hear._

**Monokuma:** ,,Why ar,,e you   alll so me.an tto, me? What  dd  I evEr do to deseervze this,s?

**Kubou:** Wh-What did he say?

**Monokuma:** Iw justt ww;ant t,o be eveRyyon''s beary f.fav;;oRitte head.mawstt.er,,r  I just wantt eveyrone tto,, ha;;vef ,un

_We literally…could not understand a word he was saying._

**Yokoo:** C-Calm down, bro!

**Monokuma:** How ,acnn II ,calm  ddoow,n  wwhpen everryoone h,,tes. mmei k sHou;ld  jus]t d;de  why  do;es    this awlaays happenn tmoe

**Kisaragi:** I-It just keeps getting worse!

**Hino:** Stop crying, you blubbering annoyance!

**Monokuma:** I  Jusst  t  wa;;an,,nt eeveyrron.ne.e  t  t omur.deer each ohteer aanndh , aavve ffun,n ..D,oiing  ti h,,ow,wc aa,n thhatt poosssiibly ,,be  aa  nnoying   g;;o   wr,,rxo,,ong  pleaesse ;

_My head hurt._

**Murasame:** I think you’re a good headmaster, Monokuma.

_Blatant lie._

_Monokuma wiped his red eye with his paw._

**Monokuma:** R-Really…?

**Murasame:** You, uh…

_I just gawked at him for a moment before I finally thought of something._

**Murasame:** ...Uh...Are...kinda cute?

**Monokuma:** Oh...Oooohhh…

_Monokuma suddenly started getting all sweaty and breathing heavy. Please._ Please _don’t do that._

**Monokuma:** Murasame-kun is so nice to me… I’ve always liked student council presidents most anyway… They make my stuffing all...tingly...and _warm_ …

**Murasame:** _Please_ stop this.

_At least I got him to stop talking at least…_

_Thankfully, Monokuma got over..._ that, _and immediately started yelling and snarling._

**Monokuma:** Hey, HEY! We’re down one twink! Where’s Someya?!

**Ikuta:** S-Supposedly he’s in the restroom…

**Monokuma:** Well, he better hurry up! I have something _super special_ to show all of you!

_Blood went cold._

**Kubou:** What...is it…?

**Monokuma:** Oh, shouldn’t you know? It’s a _motive_ , of course!

_Mouth dry._

**Yokoo:** Please… Do we gotta keep doing this?

**Kubou:** Y-Yeah… J-Just let us have another week, at least!

**Monokuma:** Nope! It’s been waaaaay too long since you last killed each other! As such, it’s time for me to give you that extra push! That extra OMPH!

_Numb._

**Kisaragi:** I’m tired of this… P-Please, just let us go…!

**Monokuma:** Nooooope! Why would I do that? Things are just starting to get interesting! I mean, look at your neck!

_Karen covered her neck with her hands, holding back tears that budded in her eyes. I wanted to bash that bear’s face in...but I knew it’d only do more harm than good._

**Monokuma:** Sooo, where’s SOMEYA?! He better not be having a rendezvous with Mr. Turtle, or so help me-

**Someya:** Here.

_From the end of the food court came a small voice. We all turned to find Ryouta with bags under his eyes and lacking one particular red jacket I let him have. Kotomi immediately rushed over to him and grabbed his shoulders._

**Ikuta:** Ryouta…! How are you this morning?

_No response. Her childish smile was about to fade once again when he finally uttered out something._

**Someya:** ...Okay.

_Her smile returned, bigger than ever._

**Monokuma:** Is everyone heeeeeere?

**Yokoo:** No.

**Monokuma:** Oh.

_Long, awkward silence._

**Monokuma:** HEY! Are you tricking me?!

**Yokoo:** No.

**Monokuma:** Oh.

_Another long, awkward silence._

**Monokuma:** Here yet?

**Yokoo:** Nope.

**Monokuma:** Oh-

**Hino:** My god, just get this _over with._

**Kubou:** Hino! Shouji’s trying to trick him!

**Monokuma:** So you WERE tricking me!

**Yokoo:** I-I swear I wasn’t!

**Monokuma:** Grrrr! You’ve made me BEARY angry! Just because of that, you’re all getting...THESE!

_Monokuma jumped into the air, backflipping onto his podium. There was a briefcase waiting there, which he flipped open and pulled out several envelopes._

**Kisaragi:** M-More NG+ Codes?!

**Monokuma:** Nope! While that _was_ fun, I think this one will be _even funner!_

_Monokuma threw all the envelopes in the air and they all fluttered to the floor...except for one, which was filled so much, it was bulging. It slammed into the floor with a THUMP!; it was almost like a brick. Written on the front of the envelope was “Kubou Daiki”._

**Kubou:** M-Me…?

_The other envelopes all fluttered to the ground like feathers. There was enough for each of us, all of them having someone’s name on them. I immediately found mine with “Murasame Soshun” hastily scrawled on the front of it. We all plucked out envelopes from the ground like obedient sheep…not like we could do anything else._

**Ikuta:** Getting real tired of the envelope shit…

**Monokuma:** Oh, you’re not gonna get tired of this one! Because this one includes people you looooove with all your heart!

_My heart dropped._

**Kisaragi:** What do you mean…?

**Monokuma:** Why don’t you open the envelopes and find out? Upupu…

_I could feel the blood drain out of my face...and I hadn’t even opened the envelope yet. I did want to tell everyone to refrain from opening them, to not fall for his ruse…_

_...But, that worked so well the first time, right?_

_So, I ripped open my envelope. There was a lone piece of paper in there, and it seemed blank except for one corner of it. I unfolded the paper and found-_

_My mother. She had her kind smile, her soft eyes… It was her, despite the black-and-white photo. It was_ her, _my mother. My mother who I adored with all my heart; who did all she could to raise me as alone. Who cared for me with all her heart, who taught me everything I knew now, who raised me to care for others and made me into who I was today. It was my mother… Mom…_

_With a huge red X over her face. A bloody red X. An X that reminded me of the funeral portraits in the trial room._

_There was a scream._

**Kisaragi:** NO! NO!

_Karen dropped to the ground, holding her head in her hands. She dropped her own envelope, her own paper, her own motive… It had a single portrait on it as well of a kind-looking lady. She also had a red X over her face._

**Kisaragi:** My mother… Mother…!

_Her...mother…_

**Ikuta:** What the _fuck_ is this, you piece of stuffed shit?!

_My attention turned to Kotomi. She had thrown her paper to the ground and stomped on it; on it were two portraits, one of a man and another of a woman. Both had their faces X’d._

**Ikuta:** What the hell is this, bear?! Talk!

**Kisaragi:** You… My NG+ Code… She was…!

**Monokuma:** I never said she was _alive_ when you got that! I just said she would be _killed!_ Saves me the energy, at least!

_Karen shrieked and started sobbing._

**Ikuta:** This is all some fucking _shitty_ joke, isn’t it? Isn’t it?!

**Monokuma:** Oh, you’re acting like _everyone_ I threw in these motives are dead! Isn’t that right, Yokoo?

_Our attention turned to Shouji. He was pale - pale, pale, I thought he would kill over he was so pale. I never thought I’d feel this sort of dread; a dread you could only feel when you witnessed the most easy-going person turn into a shaking, pale wreck._

**Yokoo:** M-My… My…

_He threw his paper to the ground, as though it would eradicate what he just saw. On it was four portraits, all of people our age - only three had X’s over their faces, however._

**Yokoo:** Why...How…?

**Monokuma:** You guys barely got it bad, though! I mean, some of y’all only have one person to worry about! SNORE! Right, Kubou?

_We all turned to Daiki to find him holding a scroll - a scroll that seemed endless, a long piece of paper I swear could go for miles, the entire thing filled with portraits. Most had X’s over their faces, but others simply had Monokuma’s face plastered over their own. But...they were all still marked. Every single one of them._

_Every single child Daiki has babysat. All 500 of them._

**Kubou:** Shiho… Roka… Yuka… Masuhiro…

_He eyed every single portrait, reciting each name under his shaky breath as his eyes trailed them. He was shaking like a leaf._

**Yokoo:** Daiki… Buddy…

_I eyed the floor next to me, where Ryouta seated himself. His paper only had one portrait of a man, who also had his face X’d, just like almost everyone else’s. The man wasn’t his father, though, I didn’t think - he was different than the man on Kotomi’s paper._

_My eyes trailed up to Asukasei, who was just staring at his paper, emotionless. He wasn’t shaking, he wasn’t pale - he was just gazing at it as though he were reading a short article. He, eventually, resigned to folding it back up and stuffing it in his envelope. I did catch what was on it, though…_

_...Or a more correct phrase would be what_ wasn’t _on it, as the paper was completely blank._

**Monokuma:** And let’s not forget THESE GUYS!

_Monokuma threw yet another ominous paper into the air. It fluttered down to the ground in front of all of us, but no one reached for it. No one reached for it because we could see clearly who was on it._

_Tsubasa._

_Tarou._

_Suzuko._

_Kiriko._

_Aiko._

_Sousuke._

_Tomohiko._

_Everyone who died under this mall’s roof. All with red X’s over their faces._

**Ikuta:** ...Why are you showing us this?

**Monokuma:** Because!

**Ikuta:** Because _why_ , you cock-eating shitstain?!

**Monokuma:** My, my! What foul language! And to think, I was going to promise you something so wonderful…

**Kisaragi:** W-Wonderful…?

**Monokuma:** Yes, yes! These are a looooot of people who are dead, eh? A loooooot of dead people you all care about so deeply!

_Monokuma tapped his paw against his muzzle._

**Monokuma:** Buuuut… What if I said I could _bring one of them back_ if you murder someone?

_Silence._

**Monokuma:** Resurrection! Bringing some dead guy back from the grave for some reason or another! Many-a-researcher has yet to figure this out… Well, except one. The Ultimate Biologist!

**Murasame:** The…?

_Ultimate Biologist…? Where did I-_

_My mind flashed to the strange file in Hope’s Bookmark to a particular file that reminded me of a specific someone._

**Monokuma:** Ain’t that just the coolest? Bringing someone from the _dead_ back to _life_ ! Honestly, I prefer things to _stay_ dead, considering dead _means_ dead, and not “dead for a little bit only to be brought back to life” - I mean, isn’t that was sleeping is? - but, hey-

**Ikuta:** You think we’re gonna fall for this shit?!

_Kotomi stomped her foot on the ground and pointed at Monokuma._

**Ikuta:** Resurrection doesn’t fucking exist! And if you...if you think we’re gonna _murder_ someone thinking you’re gonna do something _nice_ for a fucking change, then just forget it!

**Hino:** I have to agree with Ikuta. This is probably your weakest motive yet, might I add. Bringing someone back to life? That’s absolutely _blasphemous_.

**Ikuta:** Who says anyone on these papers are dead, anyway?! All you did was dig up portraits of our loved ones and drew and X over their faces! Right, guys?!

_The rest of us didn’t say a word._

**Ikuta:** You guys don’t...believe this shit, do you?

**Yokoo:** N-No, just…

_Shouji looked down at his paper, his band._

**Murasame:** ...We don’t believe in the resurrection.

**Ikuta:** ...S-See? We don’t believe in the resurrection shit, at least!

**Monokuma:** Is that so?

_Monokuma’s voice got eerily serious. That seriousness that always sent chills down my spine._

**Monokuma:** Well, that’s unfortunate…

**Ikuta:** Hell yeah it’s unfortunate!

**Hino:** There’s no way resurrection is possible. This is all a trick on your part.

**Monokuma:** I see…

_Monokuma shook his head. Then he spun - he spun so fast, we could barely see him anymore. Once he was done, however, he suddenly had on a suit and was carrying a microphone._

**Monokuma:** I guess it’s time to show you lil’ rascals a fun little home movie!

**Kisaragi:** Home...movie…?

**Monokuma:** Yep! I like to call this film: “Monokuma’s Totally Believable Evidence That Resurrection Exists and Is Completely Possible!”

**Hino:** How believable.

**Monokuma:** I know, right?! Tah-dah!

_An elephantine screen suddenly plopped down from the ceiling, blocking off the restaurants and the giant window into nothingness behind it._

**Monokuma:** Lights!

_The lights flickered off; it was completely pitch black except for a light that glared onto the screen that came down. There was an old-timey countdown that reminded me of old silent films - it counted down from five…four...three...two...one…_

_Then, the screen flickered. It flickered to a familiar face._

**???:** ...Hello there. I’m not sure when you will be able to view this… I hope soon.

**Kisaragi:** ...M...Ms. Kamii…?

_It was Tsubasa. There was no doubt about it - from the mint-green hair to the blue eyes to the soft, motherly face. Everything about her was no doubt 100% Tsubasa Kamii._

_The same Tsubasa Kamii who had died. Whose dead body I witnessed. Who I investigated to learn who murdered her._

**Ikuta:** Wh… What?

**Kamii:** I apologize… I wish I could be with you if you are watching this. Life can be very cruel and unpredictable.

_It was...no doubt...Tsubasa…_

_...But...how…?_

**Kamii:** It’s been far too long since I have seen you all… I miss you very much. However… We will all see each other again soon! It’s only a matter of time…

**Yokoo:** “Soon”...?

**Kamii:** Please do not forget. Do not forget who we are… We are the student council, and we will stay by each other’s sides, yes? We are more than just a group… We’re a family.

_She smiled and tilted her head._

**Kamii:** Unity, cooperation, hope… Isn’t that right, Soshun?

_…_

_Soshun?_

_When did she ever…?_

**Kamii:** I miss you very much, Soshun… As I miss all of you… I dearly hope you are watching…

_Tears started to fill her eyes. Her eyes that gleamed with life._

**Kamii:** Please, _please_ do not lose. What comes next is unpredictable… But, it is all up to you. I will try my hardest, but you… You must never forget…who you are. Who _we_ are. We are more alive than...than...

_Tsubasa paused for a long moment with her eyes closed. Then, she opened them again, determination flooding her entire demeanor._

**Kamii:** May we meet again…when I-

_Suddenly, the picture died, and the lights flickered back on._

**Monokuma:** Whoops! Seems the best motion picture of the year has been corrupted! Oh well!

_No one said a word. We all just watched as the screen rolled back up into the ceiling._

**Monokuma:** Too much didn’t read version: Look at all these dead people! But, a life for a life, right? If you murder someone, you can bring one of these buckos back to life again! Either someone from the outside or someone in this mall!

_No words._

**Monokuma:** Not enough? Alright… What about this? You don’t even have to get _away_ with it! You can murder someone and immediately turn yourself in!

**Ikuta:** Wh-What…?

**Monokuma:** Thaaaat’s right! As long as you murder someone, I’ll bring someone back! Like I said, a life for a life!

**Ikuta:** But...it doesn’t…

**Monokuma:** “Exist”? Then, what the hell did ya just watch, fire crotch? Pretty sure that was someone that’s for sure 100% _dead_! Or...last we checked she was 100% dead! Upupu…

_Monokuma let out his bone-chilling laugh. None of us budged._

**Monokuma:** Weeeeeell, that’s all I gotta say! Do what ya wanna do. I would prefer that do being stabby stabby, but hey! Maybe ya don’t actually care about people. Too-da-loo!

_And then he was gone, leaving us with our thoughts. I peered down at my paper, which I didn’t even realize I was starting to crumple up. My mother’s face, blissfully unaware and content, soiled by a huge red X that suggested one thing. That only meant one thing…_

_...My...mother was…_

_...Right…? Monokuma...he could’ve been lying…_

_...Right…? Right…? Please…_

_He had to be lying… My mother… Mom couldn’t be dead…_

_Mom… Mom…_

_Please… I can’t lose more… I can’t lose you too…!_

_I remembered my dream. Something happened to her in it, too…_

_...Was that…?_

**Someya:** ...Kotomi.

_I heard Ryouta’s voice besides me. He crawled up to Kotomi, who knelt down on the floor and stared at her paper. The portraits; the portraits that were no doubt her family. Her parents. She just stared at it as it lay on the floor, her tears falling onto it, staining their faces._

_...She said she didn’t believe this, but…_

**Someya:** Kotomi…

_Ryouta had left his paper behind to hug her._

**Ikuta:** ...Not mom and dad too… I can’t lose you too… First Sousuke, now…

_She choked back her tears. Ryouta hugged her tighter._

**Someya:** ...Love you, sis.

_Kotomi snapped out of it and whipped her head to Ryouta. She stared at him as he hugged her, as one last tear rolled down her cheek. Then, she scooped Ryouta up into her own hug._

**Ikuta:** ...Love you too...little guy…

_My eyes trailed off in the other direction - where Daiki and Shouji were. Shouji had the scroll of hundreds of dead children in his hands while Daiki hugged himself, pale, shaking, eyes wide, crying. Crying, crying, repeating something under his breath, but he was so quiet, it was incomprehensible._

**Yokoo:** ...Th-There’s...C-Can’t be all these kids, buddy… It can’t be real, n-not with so many kids…!

_But, Daiki didn’t listen. He lost his balance, his knees buckling as he fell backwards onto the floor. He just sat there and continued to chatter, continued to shake and whimper. Shouji…_

_...didn’t look so well himself. He was pale as a leaf, but he still tried his hardest to help his friend, even if his friend was too far gone at the moment to hear him. He didn’t have his paper, but it didn’t take long for me to find it._

_Asukasei had it. He picked it up from the ground and eyed it for a moment before he stared at Shouji with a look of genuine sympathy._

_What sounded louder than any of this, though, was the hysterical sobbing that rang through the food court. There was Karen, a heaping mess on the floor as she sobbed into her hands, unable to contain herself. This was the loudest I ever heard her. I stepped over to her and knelt down; she barely noticed I was there until I pat her head. She looked up at me with her bloodshot eyes, her glasses blurred by her tears._

**Kisaragi:** My...mother...She...She…!

_Her eyes trailed down to my other hand, which still tightly gripped the paper with my mother’s face on it. Her eyes grew wide and she looked back up at me._

_She couldn’t contain herself for much longer, and ended up throwing herself on me, burying her face in my chest and sobbing with all her might. I just held onto her, rubbing her back in sheer silence._

_…_

_Even...if no one believed in the resurrection portion of the motive…_

_...there was no doubt this was affecting all of us._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
> this is what i meant by a risky motive
> 
> i forgot to mention this before, but i made a poll [of who you think is going to SURVIVE this trainwreck of a killing game](https://www.poll-maker.com/poll1062034x5Ece4E31-44). you can vote multiple times by refreshing the poll after u vote...i think. spoiler: the last option is the wrong one
> 
> and here we are......motive time. wonder who's gonna fall for this one. i'd love to hear ur thoughts...........i love ur thoughts...........slips a crumpled up 5 dollar bill into ur pocket..................................  
> oh yeah and that other thing. whats up tsubasa havent seen ya since chapter 1
> 
> fun fact: that dream was my First Time ever in my Life writing a kiss scene. Ever. murasuke strikes again.


	38. Chapter 4: School Life Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Suicide, Wrist trauma (not explicit nor graphic, but it exists)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen to the tag in the chapter summary p l e a s e  
> also! i'm redesigning the stucos. fun! i'm doing it kinda slow, but you can check out [this dA folder](http://kisikil.deviantart.com/gallery/63017214/STUCO-DESIGN-REFS) to like. see when new designs come up or whatever. i already have kiriko, karen, and kotomi done

**Chapter 4: You’re Gonna Carry That Weight**

**Part 5 of Mall Life (Motive Part 2)**

_No one truly recovered from that motive that day. In Daiki’s case, Shouji had to drag him back to his room, or the restrooms, or somewhere_ not _there just so Daiki’s breathing could steady. In Karen’s case, she stayed with Ryouta in the food court as Ryouta distracted her with all the toys and games he had stuffed in his many jacket pockets. In Kotomi’s case…_

_...She coped by luring me into TME, slamming me against the wall, and pressing one of her guns against the bottom of my chin._

**Ikuta:** Talk.

**Murasame:** Wh-What?!

**Ikuta:** Don’t “what” me! Talk!

**Murasame:** I don’t know what you’re talking about!

**Ikuta:** Don’t play dumb! Everyone caught that! Everyone caught when Kamii called you “Soshun”. And we _all_ know she didn’t call you that before she _died._

_Kotomi pressed the muzzle deeper into my chin._

**Ikuta:** Talk!

**Murasame:** I swear I don’t know anything about that! I-I just know…

**Ikuta:** What do you know?

**Murasame:** I-I think she called me that...before we woke up here.

_Kotomi narrowed her eyes. She did take the gun away from my chin, though. Thank god._

**Ikuta:** Explain.

**Murasame:** I found a picture in Nishizawa’s locker after she was executed. It was a picture of her and Kamii on their first day as third years...and on the back, Kamii called me “Soshun”.

_Kotomi stared at me for a moment. Soon, she sighed, then put her gun back where it belonged - in its holster._

**Ikuta:** ...Guess she must’ve regained her memories or something.

**Murasame:** You honestly think Monokuma…?

**Ikuta:** I dunno. Maybe it was recorded before all of this? Sure is shady, then, ‘cause it sounds like she _knew_ what was going to happen here.

_She...knew? If she knew, then...why did she let herself get killed first?_

**Ikuta:** ...Sorry. What with that weird breakdown you had and then that…

**Murasame:** I get it…

_You didn’t trust me anymore…_

**Ikuta:** There’s...just been some weird shit going on, and it keeps circling back to you. I couldn’t help but think…

**Murasame:** I-I swear I don’t know anything. I really don’t. If I did, I would tell you. We...promised not to keep secrets from each other...remember?

_I had two._

_Kotomi smiled._

**Ikuta:** Yeah, I do.

_She pressed her hand against her other holster, then shot her head down to look at it, bewilderment written on her face._

**Ikuta:** Huh…?

**Murasame:** What’s the matter?

**Ikuta:** I had...another gun right here. But it’s gone.

_Kotomi blinked a few times before shaking her head._

**Ikuta:** Bah… I probably left it in my room. Don’t worry about it.

**Murasame:** Is it...really safe to walk around with guns like that, Kotomi?

**Ikuta:** Well, _gee_ , Soshun. I’ve only been doing it since my older brother was thrown in a damned wood chipper while my other one started walking around like a catatonic mute with a huge ass target on his back.

_Her tone was incredibly brash, sarcastic. I bit my tongue. The air was stiff._

**Ikuta:** ...Sorry.

**Murasame:** D-Don’t be…

**Ikuta:** It’s just...I don’t really have anything else anymore. Just…

_Ryouta._

_She waved at me before turning her back on me. She didn’t seem to want to talk anymore; not after that outburst, not now that she seemed like on the verge of tears once again. She was about to leave, leave it at that._

_But...I remembered our promise._

**Murasame:** Monokuma gave me a secret motive.

_She stopped in her tracks. But, she didn’t turn to me._

**Murasame:** He told me...if I killed someone, he would let Karen go.

_It was the least I could do. The first secret had the threat of punishment, but Monokuma didn’t make me keep my mouth shut with this one. It was the least I could do…_

_Kotomi didn’t say anything for a long while. Then, she finally spoke:_

**Ikuta:** ...You’re not going to kill anyone, right?

**Murasame:** I...I won’t kill any of our friends here.

**Ikuta:** _You’re_ my friend too, Soshun.

_I clenched my teeth. She left without another word._

_\---_

_At 6:15 P.M, I wondered what Tsubasa had to do with all of this. Did she really know we were going to be thrust into this killing game…?_

_At 6:30 P.M, why did she make it seem like it was inevitable…?_

_At 6:40 P.M, why didn’t she do anything to stop it? Why did she throw herself at Tarou to get killed?_

_At 6:50 P.M, maybe she just lost her memory like the rest of us. Maybe she’s completely innocent._

_At 7:00 P.M, you shouldn’t suspect your friends so hastily, Soshun._

_At 7:15 P.M, if anyone’s suspicious, it’s you._

_At 7:30 P.M, I cried into my pillow because I missed my mom._

_\---_

_Laying in bed and fighting off terrible thoughts with time counts was more exhausting than I ever imagined before. Ignoring the voice in my head telling me to kill myself for the umpteenth time, I eyed the clock - it was 8:15. My stomach was growling, lurching, about to eat itself to maintain some sort of nourishment. So, I decided to finally get up and be useful to myself for once._

_But, when I cracked open my door, I saw someone out there I had no wish to talk to. Asukasei, standing next to the stairs in Kacy’s that were still blocked by a security grate, eyeing it like a piece of artwork in an art gallery. Or something below him that he meant to demean as he did with everything. Too bad I left my knife on my nightstand and, oddly enough, had no urge to fetch it - he was all alone._

_I was about to shut my door once again, ignoring my angry stomach, when I heard another voice._

**???:** Asuka!

_Not this again._

_Shouji came into my view, meandering up to Asukasei with his hands in his pockets. He looked tired._

**Yokoo:** You...lookin’ at those stairs again?

_What? Did Asukasei spend his free time just staring at a flight of stairs?_

**Hino:** ...I just find it strange that these stairs are still blocked off.

**Yokoo:** Well, that other concourse is still blocked off, too…

_Asukasei didn’t say anything to that. He just kept staring at the stairs._

**Yokoo:** ...Hey. I wanted to talk to you about-

**Hino:** If this is about becoming everyone’s best friend, I suggest you drop it.

**Yokoo:** I’m not asking ya to become everyone’s best friend… Just…to try and trust these guys.

_Asukasei shot a glare at Shouji._

**Hino:** Why should I?

**Yokoo:** No one here _wants_ to kill anyone, ya know…

**Hino:** And how are you so sure about that? I’m sure Nishizawa is a stark example of how wrong that thinking is.

**Yokoo:** Come on, Asuka! It’s not that hard to trust people…

_Asukasei turned back to the stairs._

**Hino:** You read Murasame’s secret, and you’re telling me we should still trust him?

_...Shouji read my secret? Asukasei showed it to him?_

**Yokoo:** It’s vague as hell, man! Besides, have you seen the guy? Especially after the beatings you give him, the only threat he poses is to himself!

_Vague? Threat?..._

**Yokoo:** _Please_ , Asuka. Pushing people away like this… It’s safer to trust them.

**Hino:** Like I trusted you?

_There was a long silence between them. Shouji just stared down at Asukasei. Eventually, the shorter boy just scoffed._

**Hino:** I’m leaving.

_Asukasei turned on his heel and started to walk off. But, he barely got two steps in before Shouji grabbed his arm._

**Yokoo:** Asuka.

**Hino:** Let go of me.

**Yokoo:** Please… Let’s talk about then.

**Hino:** I don’t _want_ to talk about then.

**Yokoo:** I’m the reason you can’t trust anyone, right? I’m the reason you lost that ability to trust anyone?

_Asukasei didn’t respond._

**Yokoo:** Please… I don’t want this to hang over our heads anymore.

**Hino:** _Let go of me._

_But, Shouji didn’t let go of him. Instead, he pulled Asukasei into him, embracing him from behind. My grip on my door tightened._

**Hino:** Let go, you stupid idiot…!

**Yokoo:** Not until we talk about this!

_Asukasei just hung limp in his arms for a moment. Then, he gritted his teeth._

_...Was he about to cry?_

**Hino:** I just...don’t get it. You didn’t even _try_ to stay.

_Shouji didn’t budge. He didn’t say a word. He just seemed to hold the other tighter._

**Hino:** You...knew I needed you, you knew you were the only person who mattered… And yet you _left_ like it was nothing. Like _I_ was nothing.

_No response. It was clear at this point that Asukasei was crying; he didn’t try to muffle his sobs at this point._

**Hino:** They were _relentless_ , and I didn’t have you around anymore… Do you know how much...how _terrible_ life became…?! It was so bad before, but all it did was spiral downwards at that point…!

_Asukasei tried to rip himself away from Shouji’s grip again - and prevailed, even if only for a moment. It didn’t take much for Shouji to pull him back in again, this time Asukasei’s face buried in his shoulder._

**Yokoo:** ...I’m sorry.

_Asukasei didn’t budge._

**Yokoo:** ...I tried. I did. I tried to stay. But they wouldn’t let it go.

_A trembling Asukasei finally embraced Shouji back._

**Yokoo:** I promise now, though… I promise I won’t leave you like that again. I won’t leave your side, Asuka. I’ll do everything in my power…

_Asukasei choked back a sob._

**Hino:** Shouji… Sho…

_The two of them just held each other, Asukasei sobbing into Shouji’s shoulder. I gently shut my door, shut the tiny crack I had opened just enough to listen to this entire heartfelt conversation. I didn’t want to slam it; I didn’t want to disturb the happy couple. What a happy couple they were now. They could be happy again, together!_

_What a happy little Asukasei. He may be crying now, but no doubt Shouji’s promise would only do good for him. All that waited for him at this point was undeniable happiness with his dearest little Shouji._

_Pure heat caused by undeniable rage and envy bubbled up in my stomach. It was so smoldering, so fervid I could hardly take it. I felt like I was going to blow; I felt like boiling tea kettle screaming on the oven while no one fetched it to stop it. I just kept screaming. And screaming. My insides just kept boiling and screaming._

_What a happy little couple they were!_

**Murasame:** Why…

_I approached my desk, which was littered with all kinds of things. Books. Papers. My doll from the scavenger hunt. The chrysanthemum thriving in the glass._

_I was shaking._

**Murasame:** Why...does _he_ get to be happy?!

_I threw my arm across the desk, pushing everything off of it in a blinded rage. Everything was chunked to the floor; the papers nervously fluttered in the air; the glass shattered._

**Murasame:** _Why the hell does he get to be happy?!_

_It didn’t stop there. My rage couldn’t be contained. I ripped the sheets off my bed for no reason but to just do it - I even tore some in the process. I tipped over my bookshelves, slamming them against the floor and scattered all the books on them into a pitiful pile. I ripped the Monokuma poster off my wall and threw it on the floor. If it was in my room, it wasn’t safe - nothing was safe. Nothing was safe. Nothing was safe from my fury._

_All the while, I just kept cursing his name._

**Murasame:** Why the _hell_ does he get to be _happy?!_ What the _fuck_ has he ever done for anyone besides tell me to KILL MYSELF?!

_I stopped for a moment. Something caught my eye - the chrysanthemum. It lay on the floor, still as vibrant and alive as ever amongst the shards of glass and pool of water below it. The colors still shone brightly against the dull floor. It was still as alive as ever._

_I stomped on it with all my might._

**Murasame:** Who cares… Who cares about anything anymore…!

_My eyes glanced to the clock. 8:45 P.M. Who cares. Who_ cares. _I punched the clock with all my might. It shattered and fell to the ground._

_Then, the scratching started. It was relentless - it was as though it were desperate to be freed from my walls. That annoying-ass scratching that was_ useless _, that just scratched and scratched away while people_ died _in this mall. I was sure if it wanted to get out so bad, it would._

_It just wanted to piss me off._

_I jumped onto my scraggly bed, naked of any sheets or pillows with tears even in its own mattress, and slammed my fist against the wall._

**Murasame:** Shut the _fuck_ up!

_It continued._

**Murasame:** Why don’t you make yourself useful for once and save us? Huh? You useless piece of shit!

_Scratch scratch._

**Murasame:** You’re just taunting me, aren’t you? You have nothing of worth! You’re just like the rest of us, you know? You just trapped in there, desperate to get out. The difference is _your life isn’t in fucking danger_!

_Scratch._

**Murasame:** If you’re going to fucking help us… If you’re going to fucking save us, _THEN DO IT ALREADY!_

_It stopped. That would be the last time I would ever hear them._

_I pounded my fist against the wall._

**Murasame:** Don’t fucking leave! DON’T FUCKING LEAVE!

_Tears started streaming down my face._

**Murasame:** Don’t be a coward…! Stop being a coward…!

_My punches were hardly anything anymore. Just desperate, sad attempts for someone to heard me._

**Murasame:** Please… Please, just let us out if you’re…

_I slid down the wall, every ounce of adrenaline I once had vanishing from thin air. Now, I just felt weak, numb, like I couldn’t even hold myself up._

**Murasame:** Please… _Please…_

_I curled up on my ripped up mattress. My room was an utter disaster - you would’ve thought every sort of natural disaster that could happen struck it all at once. I didn’t care. I didn’t care. I just sobbed on my bed, hugging myself, not caring how ugly my cries were. I… I…_

_I...wanted my mom…_

_I wanted my mom… I wanted her to hug me and tell me everything was going to be okay… I wanted her to kiss my forehead and tell me she wasn’t going to leave… I wanted her to straighten my jacket before I left for school… I wanted to have her cooking again… I wanted her to fret about me and hold my hand as we crossed the street, even though I was too old for that…_

_I wanted my mom… I wanted my mom..._

_I glanced at the chrysanthemum. It was completely ruined, its petals mashed into a pulp._

_I glanced at Sousuke’s jacket, which was still on the floor, now with books piled on top of it._

_I glanced at my nightstand. It was perfectly in tact. I didn’t touch it in my grief-stricken, envious rage. There were only two things on it: a lamp and a knife, the blade of it twinkling in the light._

_A knife…_

_My knife…_

_My knife that shone so brightly. My knife that called my name, that yearned to become a part of me._

_We were...all going to die in here…_

_That was...a fact…_

_There was nothing to change this fact… Nothing at all…_

_I grabbed it by its hilt._

_We were all going to die…_

_That was a fact…_

_But maybe...there was a way to save one person…?_

_One person…_

_If that bat...or whatever it was wasn’t going to save her…_

_...Maybe I could…_

_I lifted up my sleeves._

_Maybe...all hope isn’t lost…_

_It was never lost…_

_It was all up to me…_

_To keep...hope alive…_

_It’s always been that way..._

_And this…_

_I pressed the edge of my knife against my wrist._

_...was the way to do it…_

_At 8:45 P.M, I no longer ignored my knife’s call. It would be 8:45 P.M forever._

_And ever…_

_And ever…_

_A n d  e v e r . . ._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_…_

_…_

_It’s...cold._

_I’m...really cold._

_Why is it...so cold? Is it...because it’s so dark?_

_But, it wasn’t dark for much longer…_

_My eyes started to flutter open. My entire body was cold. Freezing. Frigid. But, I wasn’t shivering. I couldn’t move. I felt so… My muscles were so… Everything was numb. I couldn’t move even if I wanted to. I…_

_I didn’t...feel like shivering anyway… My mind was in a fog…_

_Then, my whole body jerked. A small spasm._

_I was sitting… Hardly. I was propped up in a corner- in the corner of my room, huddled up against it as though I was afraid, trying to be as small as I physically could be. My knees were huddled against my chest as my vision blurred in and out. My head felt heavy - I could barely lift it up from leaning on the wall. My feet slid across the floor, my legs plopping to the side, and I saw-_

_Blood. It was on my clothes. A small amount pooled on the floor. There was some stained on my mattress and some drops on the floor a ways away. Everywhere. It was everywhere._

_Where did...all of this...blood…_

_I turned my hands over. My wrists were…_

_*DING DONG*_

_That was...the door…?_

_No...wait… Go back…_

_*DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG*_

_Give me...some time…_

_I tried to prop myself onto my feet…which was no more than a pathetic crawl on the floor. I pressed my hand against the wall, but it hurt, it_ hurt _so bad. I could hardly feel my body, I could hardly feel my legs as I attempted to stand on them. I just pitifully stumbled onto the floor._

_*DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG*_

_Please...wait…_

_I felt so tired. I just sat back up and leaned against the wall. My vision was going in and out again._

**???:** ...Huh? It’s unlocked…

_No… No, wait…_

**???:** S-Soshun…?

**???:** You in there…?

_I didn’t try to move. I couldn’t move. It wouldn’t matter, anyway. No matter how hard I could try…_

**???:** S-Soshun…!

_There they were. Karen and Kotomi, staring down at me, complete and utter shock written across their faces. Karen had a hand over her mouth while Kotomi just stood there completely frozen, a statue. They didn’t even notice the terrible disaster that surrounded them…_

_No, they were just distracted by the bigger disaster in front of them._

_\---_

_I only had one white shirt left. The one I wore was stained beyond repair. The rest - which were about two - Kotomi ripped into small strips, wrapping what she tore out of them around my wrists. While Kotomi and I sat on my bed as she tended to what I had done to myself, Karen straightened up my room - picking up the bookcases, piling my books, putting my things back on my desk. Not a single word was exchanged between us._

_When she was done, Kotomi threw my only shirt that was left and a pair of pants on my lap._

**Ikuta:** Change.

_I just stared at the clothes. Then back at her._

**Ikuta:** We’re not leaving you alone if that’s what you think we’re going to do.

_While they continued to clean up my mess, I changed. Once it got to buttoning my shirt, though, it was almost like I forgot how to do it. I was already exhausted at that point, and putting a button through a hole was like trying to put a thread through a needle. Eventually, I just gave up._

**Kisaragi:** Soshun?

_I turned to Karen. She buttoned up my shirt for me._

_We didn’t talk about it. I just sat on my bed and watched them clean my room, pick up my ruined items. Karen left briefly to get something to clean the blood in the corner of my room. Kotomi had me stand up for a moment to make my bed with new sheets. I just...felt like a burden to them._

**Ikuta:** 8:45…?

**Kisaragi:** It’s 7:30 right now...in the morning.

_Kotomi picked up my shattered clock and saw the time when I had yet another breakdown. She just looked at me. I couldn’t tell what she was thinking. Everything was a fog._

_It took a while, but they managed to get everything looking halfway decent...at least make it look like someone didn’t go absolutely nuts in there. I sat on my bed with my head lowered while they stood over me; Karen held one arm in her hand and Kotomi had her arms crossed. We continued to not say anything, not say anything at all, but I knew they wanted to - they wanted to ask if I was okay. Or maybe scold me. Or maybe cry._

_There were three things I noticed off about my room, though: my knife was gone. So was Sousuke’s jacket. And the chrysanthemum...was completely in tact. It sat on my desk, alive and uncrushed, as though nothing happened to it. I...remembered stomping on it. I remember seeing Sousuke’s jacket under the pile of books. And my knife…_

_Where did it go?_

_I wasn’t the only one who was concerned about where it was._

**Ikuta:** Hand it over.

_I stared at her._

**Ikuta:** Don’t look at me like that. You didn’t do... _that_ with magic. Hand it over.

_I looked back to the floor._

**Kisaragi:** I-I don’t think he has it…

**Ikuta:** How can you not have it?

_I shrugged. Kotomi and Karen turned to each other._

**Kisaragi:** ...Maybe…Monokuma put it back where it originally belonged…?

**Ikuta:** The hell would he do that for?

_Kotomi turned her head back to me._

**Ikuta:** Where’d you get it?

_I languidly blinked._

**Murasame:** ...Torture...room…

_My voice was incredibly hoarse, raspy. It hurt._

**Kisaragi:** There was that table full of...knives…

**Ikuta:** You get it from there?

_I didn’t respond. They didn’t say anything for a while._

**Ikuta:**...Come on.

**Kisaragi:** Huh? Kotomi, Soshun shouldn’t move around too much…

**Ikuta:** You’re hungry, right? When was the last time you ate?

_I eyed the clock._

**Ikuta:** You’re going to the food court, and one of us is going to stay with you while the other looks for the knife. Understand?

**Kisaragi:** But, Kotomi… Can’t we just get him his food? He still looks so pale...

**Ikuta:** I’m not going to let him sit around and feel sorry for himself anymore. Come on.

_Kotomi put a hand on my back and urged me onto my feet. Karen looked incredibly worried, so much to the point she held my arm - ever so gently - just to ensure I didn’t stumble over. We left my room._

_I still felt incredibly weak, cold, on the verge of trembling even. But, I kept going because they wanted me to. Or...Kotomi did. Karen tried once again to convince Kotomi to keep me in my room, or at least on a couch in Kacy’s, especially after I nearly tripped on my own two feet at one point, but Kotomi declined._

_When we reached the fountain, Karen offered to find the knife while Kotomi fetched me breakfast. But, before she left, that’s when we saw him._

**Hino:** ...Murasame?

_He sounded...surprised. Surprised to see me. His eyes were wide and his voice was quiet and...everything. But, he shook that feeling away, and his usual scowl returned._

**Hino:** What’s...your problem? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.

_I just stared at him. I didn’t feel anything. No rage. No envy. Just emptiness as I continued to stare._

**Ikuta:** We’re getting breakfast. What do you want?

**Hino:** I was just heading to the food court myself. You don’t look like you’re heading there, though, Kisaragi.

**Kisaragi:** Th-There’s...something I need to check.

**Hino:** In the opposite side of the mall?

**Ikuta:** Keep your nose out of other people’s businesses, Hino!

_Kotomi dragged me ahead to the food court, leaving Asukasei and Karen behind. Karen scurried off to the Torture Room while Asukasei lagged behind us. Something popped in my head._

**Murasame:** ...Someya…?

**Ikuta:** He wasn’t answering his door again… Sleeping in, I figured.

_I was glad...he was getting some rest…_

_When we arrived in the food court, Kotomi immediately sat me down before heading to the Rooster’s Head and getting some breakfast. She had one eye on me the entire time, though, like a hawk. I sat in my seat, unmoving, staring at my hands and the makeshift bandages that peeked out from under my sleeves. It wasn’t an unfamiliar sight…_

_Dream or reality… I was still destined to do something stupid._

_I couldn’t remember anything from the night before… I remembered destroying my room, sort of. I remembered doing it, but I didn’t remember_ exactly _what I did. I remembered banging my hands against my back wall, but I didn’t remember_ exactly _why I did it. I remembered grabbing the knife, but… I didn’t remember doing what I did. After that, I remembered a black abyss of nothingness, nothing waiting for me, no time to pass, nothing, nothing, nothing._

_I didn’t remember much… Not much at all… From 8:45 at night to about 7 in the morning, everything was either a blur or just a complete blank._

_Something caught my attention in the corner of my eye. Something green and long. I turned my head and found…_

_...A crayon?_

_I plucked the crayon off the table and examined it between my fingers. Nothing really seemed out of the ordinary with it, honestly… It did seem used, though, the tip of it flat. Why was there a random crayon here…?_

_I didn’t even noticed that Asukasei had finally arrived until he plopped himself down in the seat in front of me. I stared at him._

**Hino:** ...Nice bandages.

_I snarled._

**Ikuta:** What’d I say, Hino?!

_Kotomi arrived with two bags of food in her hands._

**Ikuta:** Why don’t you go suck a dick or five or something?!

**Hino:** How civil.

**Ikuta:** Don’t you have anything better to do than be a nosy little shit? I liked it better when you holed yourself up in your room!

**Hino:** As though I don’t miss your more tolerable side before you started acting this selfish after your dearest big brother died.

_Kotomi nearly lunged herself at him before she glanced at me. I was staring at the two as they argue with the utmost apathy. Kotomi, instead, gritted her teeth._

**Ikuta:** Just... _go._ I’m sure there’s _someone_ in this mall who could bother tolerating themselves with yo-

_That’s when it happened._

_The speakers crackled to life._

**Monokuma:** A body has been discovered!

_I didn’t know what cold had felt like until that moment._

**Ikuta:** Wh-What…?

**Monokuma:** After a brief period of investigation, we’ll hold the class trial! Gooooood luck, everyone!

_The speakers died._

**Ikuta:** N-No way…

_I slowly rose from my seat. Asukasei didn’t move._

**Ikuta:** Where…?

**Murasame:** ...Come on.

_I stumbled forward before attempting to go into a full dash. Kotomi reached me and grabbed my arm before I could go much farther that outside the food court, though._

**Ikuta:** D-Don’t run! We’ll...fast walk.

_So, we fast walked away from the food court. We didn’t even know if Asukasei followed us; quite frankly, I didn’t care._

_When we reached the fountain, there stood Karen, her eyes wide and full of tears, her face as pale as a ghost._

**Ikuta:** Karen! Thank god you’re okay!

_Karen didn’t smile, though. Her voice was quivering._

**Kisaragi:** I-I...already...t-told the others where...where…

**Ikuta:** Where?!

**Kisaragi:** Th...The...Torture Room…

_The three of us headed to the Torture Room. My blood was pumping in my ears; I could hardly think. The closer we got to the area, the faster my pace...until, soon, I was running, ignoring my tired limbs and aching body. The girls tried to get me to slow down, but I couldn’t. I couldn’t. I_ couldn’t.

_That body discovery announcement...it should be for me, not anyone else…!_

_When I arrived, my entire body finally gave out, and I dropped to my knees._

_This one was cleaner than most, but, in a way, it was worse. They were propped up against the door of the incinerator, legs splayed out in front of them, their head limply hanging from their shoulders. Most of them was covered, however - they were covered by an awfully familiar red jacket, gently laid over them like a blanket. There was a knife lodged in their chest, cutting through the jacket, cutting through their skin, ribs, right into their heart. A familiar knife as well, whose hilt I knew all too well. There was...no blood on them. If you didn’t know better, you would think they were peacefully sleeping, any moment now they would raise their head and stare at us with those childish eyes as they hugged their favorite stuffed turtle, which was abandoned, alone right next to them, bright red blood stained within its fibers._

_Kotomi choked out a sob next to me._

**Ikuta:** ...Ryouta…!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at least 11 of you: ryouta is a guaranteed survivor  
> me: HAHA. HAHA. YOU FOOLS  
> it's actually kind of Incredibly hilarious how many of you thought ryouta was going to survive, especially when i knew that he Wasn't.  
> next update is the investigation, in which i will provide a poll asking who you think did it. who killed the son. WHO KILLED THE SON


	39. Chapter 4: Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Suicide mention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooook so this took a lot longer than i intended. i'm sorry my fellows, i haven't been feeling that well lately, and (looks at stardew valley) well (looks at fire emblem echoes) i've been a bit (looks at twdg s3e5)...busy. but i swear i've also been sick

**Chapter 4: You’re Gonna Carry That Weight**

**Deadly Life – Investigation**

_The six of us just surrounded the helpless, quiet figure, head limply hanging as though he were sleeping. Not one of us said a word; not one of us could utter a word. I knew, though, that the same thought crossed all of our minds:_

_Why? Why Ryouta? Why couldn’t have it been me?_

_It wasn’t fair. None of this was fair. Ryouta was starting to come around - he was starting to recover! He was starting to open up again! He was starting to speak to Kotomi again! He still had so much to go, so much mending to do. Why…? Why?!_

_That’s when I heard a click. I turned my head to find a gun aimed at me...held by Kotomi, who cheeks were drenched with her tears._

**Ikuta:** You…

**Murasame:** What-?!

**Ikuta:** You’re going to pay for this. You’re going to fucking pay for this because I’M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!

_She was in tears, but her face- her bloodshot eyes- her finger on the trigger told me she was thirsty for blood. The blood of the person who killed her brother...and she thought that person was me._

**Murasame:** I-I didn’t-!

**Ikuta:** Shut the FUCK up! Who’s fucking jacket is that, then, huh? Because, last I checked, you wore that fucking jacket every damned day, and you had the _audacity_ to cover him with it like you gave a _shit_ about him!

_Her voice was booming, taking up every inch of the room. Then, someone stepped in front of me._

**Kisaragi:** Kotomi, please!

**Ikuta:** Move out of the way, Karen! I’m not letting him get away with this shit!

**Kisaragi:** W-We don’t know if Soshun did this! D-Don’t you remember this morning…?

**Ikuta:** Shut up! SHUT UP!

_She took a step towards us. We stepped back; I grabbed Karen’s shoulders, ready at any moment to throw her aside._

**Ikuta:** Why’re you always taking his side, huh?! WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU ALWAYS TAKING HIS SIDE?!

**Kisaragi:** Kotomi…

**Ikuta:** My brother… Ryouta… I don’t have anyone left…!

_She started choking back her sobs again._

**Ikuta:** And you...want to defend him? He...took my brother…

_Shouji approached Kotomi from behind and pat her shoulder._

**Yokoo:** We don’t know that, Ikuta.

**Ikuta:** Yes we do! Yes we fucking do! The jacket…

_Daiki stepped in._

**Kubou:** Don’t you think Murasame deserves a fair trial at least, like everyone else…?

**Yokoo:** Besides, if you kill him, you’ll just end up getting executed yourself…!

**Ikuta:** I don’t care… I don’t care…!

_She said that, and yet she threw her gun to the ground and let the tears fall._

**Ikuta:** Do whatever you want… I already know who did it.

_Kotomi furrowed her brow and glared at me, the fury that filled her gaze making me want to retreat into myself. It made me numb; it made me quake with fear. Kotomi...thought I did it. But...how could I?_

_She turned on her heel and was about to stomp out of the Torture Room when she nearly fell over, considering the sudden appearance of a certain monochrome bear right behind her._

**Monokuma:** My, my! Aren’t things just heating up already!

_Kotomi didn’t say a word. Instead, she lunged her foot towards the bear. Before she could kick him, though, he backflipped out of her raging swing._

**Monokuma:** Hey, HEY! Just because we’re investigatin’ now doesn’t mean you have immunity from the rules, missy! I told you already that I _won’t miss like last time!_

_Kotomi just snarled at him before pushing past everyone, leaving the room._

**Monokuma:** Goodness, what’s got her little panties in a bunch! Or maybe thong… She seems more that type, eh?

**Kisaragi:** Mr. Monokuma…!

_Karen balled her hands into fists and spoke in the most intimidating voice she could manage...which was comparable to a newborn lion’s mewl._

**Kisaragi:** I-If you have nothing to give us, then please leave us be to investigate!

**Monokuma:** Well, look who’s all up and confident now! Taking charge! How...dangerous.

_Monokuma’s voice was as bouncy as always, but when he spoke the last couple of words, his demeanor seemed to alter to something much more...serious. He was back to his normal, annoying self soon enough, though._

**Monokuma:** Unluckily for you, I do have something to give you! Tah-dah!

_From behind his back, he produced the usual black-and-white folder, this one with a red “4” plastered on it._

**Monokuma:** The Monokuma File! Monokuma File #4, to be precise! Since this is the fourth trial!

**Kubou:** We...could’ve figured that one o-

**Monokuma:** Well! That’s it!

_Monokuma chunked the file at Karen, who stumbled a bit to catch it in one piece._

**Monokuma:** Have a blast! Oh, and ignore all the scribbles. Too-da-loo!

_Like that, Monokuma vanished from this air. The five of us left in the room just stood there, silent and unwavering. No one knew what to say next. So, Karen opened up the file and scanned through it. I glanced over her shoulder to get a peek. Like Monokuma said, there was a bunch of scribbles in thick, black ink right above Ryouta’s autopsy, which was...odd._

_My arm twitched._

_Maybe not._

_Karen started reading the autopsy outloud. I followed along._

**Kisaragi:** “The murder took place at 10:15 P.M. The victim suffered a piercing wound in the chest. He appears to have bled out for some time before dying.”

**Kubou:** ...A…”piercing wound”? That’s a weird way to phrase a knife wound…

_That was my first thought as well. Why not just explicitly state that it was a stab wound from a knife? Monokuma didn’t fray from mentioning specifics before…unless…_

**Kubou:** Well… How should we do this?

**Hino:** As we’ve always done this.

_The king of the world finally addresses his lowly peasants._

**Hino:** We’re missing one of our guards, so I’ll just say that one other person has to be in here with Yokoo at all times.

**Kisaragi:** Is it fair to make Mr. Uncle Yokoo stay in here the entire time in that case, then…?

**Yokoo:** ...I don’t mind.

_Shouji seemed tired. He was all eyes on Ryouta._

**Kisaragi:** I-If you say so…

**Kubou:** I can stay with Shouji! You know, for fairness!

**Kisaragi:** That doesn’t leave many people left to investig-

**Hino:** That sounds fine.

_Asukasei? Agreeing with someone?_

**Hino:** I doubt _you two_ have any qualms against that?

_Karen looked up at me. I languidly shrugged my shoulders._

**Kisaragi:** ...I-I guess not.

**Hino:** Of course not.

_I gritted my teeth._

**Hino:** That just leaves us three, then.

**Kisaragi:** Us three…? But…

**Hino:** You really think Ikuta’s going to be any help at all in this? She was hardly any help in the last trial - she’s going to be less so here.

**Kisaragi:** That doesn’t mean she wouldn’t want to help!

**Hino:** _Besides_ , her investigation will be biased. Remember?

_Asukasei eyed me._

**Hino:** It’s best if we let her have her hissy-fit wherever she’s having it. At least she’ll be less cranky when the trial begins. Her use will still be non-existent, but we’ll be spared of outbursts.

**Murasame:** ...Her “outbursts” are still more helpful than you are at any given date.

_Asukasei scowled at me._

**Hino:** Because you’ve been much help as of late.

**Murasame:** I’m more helpful than you are, at least.

**Hino:** Oh? Is that before or after I guide your little self to the solution in every trial?

_I scoffed._

**Murasame:** Without me, everyone would’ve listened to you last time and voted for Kotomi, and _we’d all be dead right now._

_We glowered at each other, the frowns on our faces trying to out-do each other. Karen stood between us._

**Kisaragi:** Please, don’t fight…!

**Kubou:** Y-Yeah, guys! We have to figure out a murder before Monokuma gets bored!

_Asukasei spoke without taking his fiery gaze off me._

**Hino:** I’ll search by myself.

_He finally broke his gaze and strolled out of the room, still as annoyingly pompous as ever. I kept my grimace on him until Karen tugged on my sleeve._

**Kisaragi:** Soshun…

_I coughed._

**Murasame:** ...I’m sorry. That was...out of character.

**Kisaragi:** No… You did good.

**Murasame:** Telling him he was useless wasn’t…

**Kisaragi:** No, no… When you said without you-

_Karen shook her head._

**Kisaragi:** ...We...have to figure out what happened.

_Karen was right. We could stand here and discuss the problems we all had all day. But all that would do was waste time. What we needed to do…_

_...was avenge Ryouta._

_Since Asukasei politely decided that he was going to do whatever he damned well pleased and left, Karen and I settled with starting our investigation at the most logical place: where the body was. We could’ve split up to cover more ground, but Karen insisted on staying by my side up to the trial. She was still worried about me, even while I was in plain sight of everyone…_

_I knelt down besides Ryouta, who was...still dead. He was still dead. I already dealt with this three times- four times before, but it still never got better. I still expected him to wake up and look at me and say something… Just as I expected, or wanted, every other victim prior to do. But, he didn’t. He didn’t stir. He stayed silent, unmoving, his head limp off his shoulders, his eyes closed in a peaceful, eternal slumber. Before, I would get angry, curse whoever did this. Now…_

_I just stared at him, wondering why this couldn’t have been me instead._

**Kisaragi:** There’s a lot to consider here…

_There was. My first thoughts were towards the jacket that covered him and the knife in his chest. Sousuke’s jacket that I knew all too well, that I remembered being on my dorm floor. The knife, a knife I became intimate with last night, bearing the scars to prove it._

_...How did they end up here?_

**Kisaragi:** Is that knife one of the knives from the table…?

**Murasame:** ...It’s my knife.

_I didn’t look up to meet her gaze, but I knew she was probably in shock._

**Kisaragi:** Your knife…? But how did-?

**Yokoo:** “Your” knife?

_I completely forgot Shouji and Daiki were in the room as well._

**Kubou:** Wh-What do you mean “your” knife…?

_I stood up. No point running._

**Murasame:** I had a knife. Ever since we found this place.

**Yokoo:** What…?

**Kisaragi:** We were...looking for it this morning, in fact.

**Kubou:** Why?

_Karen started stuttering her way to an excuse._

**Kisaragi:** I-I… W-Well, Soshun, h-he… H-He misplaced it in his room, you see, a-and…

**Murasame:** I tried to kill myself with it.

_All eyes turned to me. Deadpan, I lifted up one of my sleeves and revealed my bandages. Daiki turned pale, as did Shouji, especially so._

**Yokoo:** You...tried to…?

**Murasame:** Yeah. Last night. When I woke up, it was gone.

_I lowered my head, my eyes fixated on Ryouta._

**Murasame:** ...And...there it is.

_No one said a word for a long while. Daiki cleared his throat._

**Kubou:** Did you do... _this_ in your room?

**Murasame:** Yeah.

**Kubou:** Then...how did the knife - and the jacket too, since it was yours, a-and you wore it all the time! - get from your room to here?

_That was the question at hand. How could have these two things that were in my room somehow ended up all the way on the other side of the mall?_

**Kubou:** I-If you don’t mind me asking, Murasame… What time did you...um…?

**Murasame:** 8:45. I have a smashed clock to prove it.

_Daiki gulped. I was probably being more vocal than needed, but..._

**Kubou:** A-A smashed clock…?

_Karen jumped in front of me defensively. Again._

**Kisaragi:** I-It was… Soshun, he-

**Kubou:** When did you wake up…?

**Kisaragi:** Kotomi and I went to visit him around 7 AM. That’s when we found him…

**Kubou:** I-I don’t...mean to...point fingers or anything, but…

_Daiki eyed the ground, beads of sweat forming on his forehead._

**Murasame:** ...But, what?

**Kubou:** I-I mean… It’s just… This… There has been... _another_ time where you...sorta blacked out after...you know… And you…

_Shouji slapped a hand on Daiki’s shoulder._

**Yokoo:** Dude, you’re not actually suggesting…?!

**Kubou:** I-I said I didn’t mean to! It’s just… I-It’s happened before, you know? A-And Someya died shortly after this blackout Murasame had-

**Yokoo:** Not _that shortly_ after.

**Kubou:** B-But it was still after! A-And the fact that the jacket...and the knife… How-

**Murasame:** You’re saying I did it.

_There was no tone to my voice. You could hear a needle drop._

**Murasame:** That I went nuts like last time and killed Someya.

**Kubou:** I-I...don’t...want to think that, Murasame, but…

_The idea that I could’ve flipped my switch again and murdered Ryouta…_

_...Was that possible? It couldn’t have been… I… I have cuts in my damned wrists that prove otherwise! Sure, it was still a mystery on how the jacket and the knife could’ve ended up here… And Ryouta did die after I did… A-And my breakdown beforehand resembled what they described to me when I...hurt Karen… How I completely destroyed my room…_

_...There were parts...of my memory that were fuzzy…_

_I...thought I stomped on that flower...but it was still alive and healthy this morning…_

_I...still never did recall ever choking Karen...or elbowing Kotomi...breaking her nose…_

_I pursed my lips together and looked down at Ryouta._

_He…did...know my door was unlocked…_

_He could’ve...come...in...and…_

_...N-No! That can’t be right! I wouldn’t hurt Ryouta! He trusted me; he trusted me enough to come to me when he needed a shoulder!_

_...So...I couldn’t have…_

_...Right?_

**Kisaragi:** Please do not make accusations so hastily like this, Mr. Kubou!

_I snapped out of it at Karen’s yell._

**Kisaragi:** I know what I saw this morning and I will tell you this: Soshun was in no condition to commit the atrocities you’re so claiming! Even if he were, he wouldn’t do such a thing!

**Kubou:** I-I…

**Kisaragi:** So, _please_ , leave the debating for the trials! I refuse to believe Soshun is a part of this!

**Kubou:** I-I...I’m...sorry, I…

_Karen gulped._

**Kisaragi:** Please… Don’t apologize. I...apologize for being so...loud.

**Yokoo:** No. You were right, lil’ Kisaragi. Let’s not think about who to blame right now. That’s not fair to Someya.

_Shouji seemed to glare at Daiki, who hung his head in shame. Karen, on the other hand, turned her head to me and smiled. She...still trusted me. Even after everything._

_We turned our attention back to the body. I looked around it, probing what was there...or, really, what_ wasn’t _there. I noticed…_

**Murasame:** ...There’s an alarming lack of blood.

**Kisaragi:** You noticed this too, then…

_All there was around Ryouta was his stuffed turtle, which lay besides him with a blood splatter staining his fabric. You would think that someone who was stabbed to death would have left a pool of blood behind… Alas, however, there was nothing. The only blood, besides on the turtle, was on him and his clothes._

_...Though, we couldn’t really tell if there was blood on his hoodie since Sousuke’s jacket was still covering him. But, well, you can assume there was considering the knife sticking out of his chest._

_Suddenly, Karen spoke._

**Kisaragi:** ...I-I want to check the wound.

_It wasn’t something I expected._

**Murasame:** Check it…?

**Kisaragi:** Like...take out the knife and...look at it.

**Murasame:** Alright, Hino.

_Karen puffed her cheeks out and pouted._

**Kisaragi:** I’m being serious, Soshun!

**Murasame:** I-I’m sorry…

**Kisaragi:** Don’t be… It’s… The way Mr. Monokuma describes the wound…. A “piercing wound”... It troubles me.

_So she noticed the odd phrasing, too…_

**Murasame:** You’re right. It’d probably be best to check it, then. Here.

_I reached out to grab the hilt of the knife, but before I could, I...hesitated. No amount of force could get me to grab it, either. I was…scared._

**Kisaragi:** It’s okay… I can pull it out.

**Murasame:** Are you sure…? We can get Yokoo or Kubou to-

**Kisaragi:** N-No! It’s fine. I can do it.

_Karen hesitated herself for a moment before wrapping her fingers around the hilt and slowly pulling it out of Ryouta’s chest. She grew pale and her arm started trembling, so I held her shoulders to steady her. Eventually, though, she managed to get it out, laying it on the floor next to him. She uncovered him and laid the jacket besides it; it was then apparent how messy this murder really was._

_His hoodie that he wore every day in his time in this mall, which was a darker blue, was completely and utterly covered in his own blood. Every inch of his hoodie was soaked with it, though it was dry by now - it was surprising that the jacket didn’t get soaked as well. There was a single rip in his hoodie where the knife was, right above his heart. Karen pinched the edges of the rips in the hoodie between her fingers and pulled them apart, getting a closer look at the wound itself._

**Yokoo:** Lil’ Kisaragi… D-Don’t do anything that’ll get you woozy, you hear?

**Kisaragi:** I-I’m fine, Mr. Uncle Yokoo.

_She looked dreadfully pale, and I could tell any moment now she wanted to puke. But, she gulped, keeping in all her sour feelings, and pulled away from the wound._

**Kisaragi:** It’s...strange.

**Murasame:** What’s strange…?

**Kisaragi:** It feels so… How do I put this… Clean?

_Clean…?_

**Kisaragi:** When you think of stabbings, you usually think of the killer stabbing the victim a _few_ times, right?

**Murasame:** Yeah. I think it’s usually like that.

**Kisaragi:** But, this… It’s just… One clean cut. Right into the heart.

_One singular cut in the heart? That’s it? That did seem particularly odd for a stabbing victim… Not only that, though, but…_

**Murasame:** If that’s the case, how...did the murderer overpower Someya enough to do such a clean kill?

**Kisaragi:** I-I...don’t know.

_There didn’t seem to be any other marks or wounds on him… If there was, the Monokuma File would’ve mentioned it. So…_

_...How?_

_There wasn’t anything else significant on Ryouta’s body, so we decided to stop our investigation of it. We turned to our surroundings - the rest of the room. It was significantly underwhelming in terms of evidence, however. The only hard-hitting piece of environmental evidence we could find was the empty spot on the knife table where my knife used to be before I took it. Besides that, there was...nothing. Absolutely nothing. No blood, no signs of a struggle…_

_That’s when Shouji called out to us._

**Yokoo:** H-Hey! I found something!

_There seemed to be a tinge of uncertainty in his voice, but he still sounded concerned all the same. Karen and I approached him and Daiki, who seemed to be holding a small journal in his hand._

**Kisaragi:** What’s that, Mr. Uncle Yokoo?

**Yokoo:** Why don’t you...see.

_He held out the journal in front of him. The cover read-_

_…_

_“Ryouta Someya’s Diary”._

**Kisaragi:** Mr. Someya’s diary…?!

**Murasame:** He had a diary…?

**Yokoo:** I guess so…

**Murasame:** Where’d you find this?

**Yokoo:** I, uh-

**Kubou:** It was over there!

_Daiki pointed at a secluded area in the back of the room, near the incinerator. It was a ways away from Ryouta’s body, though._

_...Weird… I thought Karen and I checked every corner of this room._

**Kisaragi:** May we see…?

**Yokoo:** Yeah, of course.

_Shouji handed me the diary. It seemed perfectly intact, except… There was a few blood stains on it._

**Kisaragi:** It must’ve been here when he was...killed…

_I flipped open the covered and to the first page. Everything was written in crayon and accompanied with small, crude crayon drawings. His calligraphy was bubbly and a bit lopsided, like a child’s would be. The first entry was no doubt the first day we were here, since it read:_

_“Hi Diary! I'm Ryouta Someya. I'm a bit scared, but writing will calm me down, I think. Gouryoku gave some of us a diary to write in, so I’m gonna write!_

_Right now I'm trapped in a mall with a lot of people I don't know. A weird bear came out and told us we had to kill each other. It was scary! We looked around the mall for an exit, but there isn’t one... Big bro and sis are here, though, so it's okay.”_

**Kubou:** He must’ve written an entry for every day he was in here…

_Under those short paragraphs, he had short introductions for everyone in the council, each member getting their own crude crayon portrait to go with it. The first introduction was…_

_“This is Sousuke. He's my big bro. He's the best big bro ever! :)! I wanna be like him some day.”_

_Despite everything…I couldn’t help but smile at that._

**Yokoo:** He was...a real good kid.

_My smile soon faded. “Was”. Was a good kid._

**???:** I knew it’d be no time before you all started getting side-tracked.

_I scowled. He was back._

_I turned around to find Asukasei standing a ways away from the four of us, his arms crossed._

**Hino:** I’m assuming you couldn’t find anything useful without me?

**Murasame:** Oh, get off your high horse.

**Kisaragi:** Please…

_Asukasei regrouped with Shouji and Daiki, pushing past us and completely ignoring we existed...as usual. I kept Ryouta’s diary firm in my hand, but Asukasei didn’t seem eager to grab ahold of it. Good… I wasn’t about to let him take this, too._

_Karen and I decided to scan the Torture Room one last time before heading...somewhere. We didn’t particularly know where else would be a good place to investigate. We figured, worst case scenario, we could go find Kotomi and comfort her, waiting for the trial to begin._

_...But, that’s when I saw it in the corner of my eye._

**Murasame:** Huh?

**Kisaragi:** What is it, Soshun?

**Murasame:** Was...that always there?

_Besides Ryouta, sitting next to Mr. Turtle, was a small brown teddy bear with a splatter of blood across its abdomen._

**Kisaragi:** I-I don’t remember that being there…

**Murasame:** When did that get there…?

_I leaned down and picked the bear up, turning it over in my hand. I...had no clue where this stuffed animal could’ve materialized from. It just seemed-_

**Hino:** Why are you two so concerned with a _stuffed animal_?

_Asukasei’s full attention was on Shouji and Daiki...until now._

**Kisaragi:** It...just seemed to appear from nowhere.

**Hino:** Are you kidding me? The victim is the Ultimate _Stuffed Animal Collector_. It probably fell out of his pockets when you were messing with him.

_It was true that Ryouta did have several other stuffed animals in his pockets, but...would a stuffed animal really fall out of his hoodie without us noticing?_

_Karen tugged on her sleeve._

**Kisaragi:** I think I know of a place we could check…

_We left the stuffed bear where we found it and started for the entrance of the Torture Room. I turned to the group we were leaving behind; Asukasei and Daiki didn’t seem to notice us leaving at all, but Shouji nodded at us with a grimace, acknowledging we were going. I nodded back as Karen shyly waved. We kept Ryouta’s diary with us._

_Once we were outside, Karen told me exactly where she had her sights on._

**Kisaragi:** Make-A-Bear… It’s the only place that has stuffed animals in it.

**Murasame:** Right…

_A mysterious stuffed bear materializing from thin air… Might we get some clues from a place that’s full of them?_

_As we walked to Make-A-Bear, I decided to take this opportunity to talk to Karen privately._

**Murasame:** Do you remember anything weird happening last night…?

**Kisaragi:** Weird…? Um….

**Murasame:** Or...just...what’d you do last night?

_Karen scratched her cheek._

**Kisaragi:** Last night… Well, around ten or so, Kotomi and I went to take a bath together. She said she already put Ryouta to bed, and she wanted to make sure I was okay…

_So they each had an alibi for the time of death possibly…_

**Kisaragi:** When we left the girl’s restroom, it was… Um… The nighttime announcement sounded when we were changing, so… Oh!

**Murasame:** What is it?

**Kisaragi:** When we left our restroom, we ran into Mr. Kubou and Mr. Uncle Yokoo!

**Murasame:** What were they doing?

**Kisaragi:** I don’t know… They were just about to leave the restrooms when they ran into us. The four of us stood in the restroom hallway and talked for a long while… Or, really, two of us.

**Murasame:** Two of you…?

**Kisaragi:** I wasn’t really in the mood to talk, and Mr. Uncle Yokoo seemed really...down. I guess the motive was still getting to him. He didn’t talk at all. So, really, it was just a conversation between Mr. Kubou and Kotomi…

_I remembered Daiki’s reaction to the motive._

**Murasame:** How was Kubou?

**Kisaragi:** He seemed…okay? He seemed happy, actually. Full of life. He even talked more than Kotomi - he kept leading the conversation.

_That was...weird. Considering…_

_I wanted to ask her more, but we eventually arrived at Make-A-Bear. From the window, nothing seemed out of the ordinary in the store - all the plushies were still piled up against the walls. But, once you walked in…_

_...It was like someone layered the floor with honey._

**Kisaragi:** Why are the floors so...sticky?

**Murasame:** And this smell…!

_There was an overpowering sweet smell, so strong that all you could think about was how you never wanted to smell such an overwhelming artifical strawberry smell ever again._

**Kisaragi:** It’s not...particularly a _bad_ smell…

**Murasame:** But it’s so much…

_From the sticky floors to the incredible fruity smell, you would think we wandered into FLUSH rather than a stuffed animal store._

_We didn’t find anything particularly ground-breaking in Make-A-Bear; all the significance fell on the sticky floors and the smell. We did notice something about the floors, however: only certain parts of the floor were sticky. The center of the store following all the way up to the entrance… Around this, the floors were still decently smooth. The smell was still as strong as ever no matter where in the store you were, though._

_There was a point where we realized there was no use looking around in the store much longer - there were simply no points of significant evidence besides what we already discovered upon walking in._

**Kisaragi:** It’s strange…

**Murasame:** What’s wrong?

**Kisaragi:** It’s just...there isn’t a single messy area around here. Not in here, not in the Torture Room…

_In other words, evidence_ besides _a body that a murder even happened. In the previous cases, there would be other evidence to prove a murder was committed in a set area. In Tsubasa and Suzuko’s cases, the amount of blood at the scenes of the crime. In Sousuke’s case, there was the...you know. Even in Aiko’s case, whose murder didn’t involve much blood, there was the syringe and medicine in Vitamin Planet and the bullet holes in the candy store. Here…_

_If we didn’t have Ryouta’s body, the only signifiers that there even_ was _a murder would be Mr. Turtle and that mysterious stuffed bear. Even then…_

_…_

_There was blood...in one area… B-But, it makes sense, considering it was my..._

**Kisaragi:** Um… Soshun?

**Murasame:** Huh? What’s the matter?

**Kisaragi:** I...want to check on Kotomi. I want to make sure she’s okay.

_Kotomi…_

**Murasame:** Of course. I think we found all we could find, anyway… Let’s go find her.

_It didn’t take long for us to find her. We thought to check her room first - that seemed to be the most sensical place to go if someone were upset. But, we didn’t have to go that far. Once we were out of the Torture Room concourse, we saw her down at the fountain, sitting on the edge of it with her head in her hands. She didn’t shake as though she were sobbing, but… Her stillness spoke defeat._

**Kisaragi:** Kotomi…?

_When we approached her, she didn’t even look up at us. She just kept her head in her hands._

**Murasame:** Kotomi, are you...okay?

_That’s when she finally looked up._

**Ikuta:** Soshun…

_She jumped onto her feet. Her eyes were irritated and red while her hair was a mess, as though she had been pulling on it._

**Ikuta:** I-I’m sorry. I’m sorry for doing that, I really am!

**Murasame:** It’s okay, Kotomi…

**Ikuta:** I- I- I knew better, I did. I-It’s just, when I saw that jacket, m-my head… I knew that was your jacket, that was yours, a-and I…

**Murasame:** Kotomi, I already said it’s okay. You don’t have to apologize.

_Kotomi gulped before plopping herself back down on the edge of the fountain._

**Ikuta:** What… What am I supposed to do now…?

_Karen seated herself next to her and gently rubbed her back._

**Ikuta:** I-I should be investigating, I should be… B-But when I… I just _think_ about it, I can’t- I don’t-

**Kisaragi:** We understand, Kotomi…

**Ikuta:** God…

_Kotomi rubbed her temples._

**Ikuta:** First Sousuke… Then my parents… Now Ryouta… What do I even have anymore…? I- I have a goddamn gun and I couldn’t… I couldn’t…

_Kotomi choked back a sob._

**Ikuta:** Even if I get out of here… What’s the point? What’s there to go home to…?

**Murasame:** ...You have us.

_Kotomi looked up at me._

**Kisaragi:** Yes! W-We… We’re still here for you, Kotomi.

**Murasame:** We…

_I rubbed one of my wrists._

**Murasame:** ...We all don’t have homes to go back to. So, we can be each other’s homes.

_Kotomi blinked back some tears before weakly smiling._

**Ikuta:** ...Thank you…

_Her mentioning her gun reminded me of something… Even though this probably wasn’t the best time…_

**Murasame:** Kotomi… Did you ever find your missing gun?

**Kisaragi:** Huh?

**Ikuta:** Oh, yeah… No, I never did. I thought it was in my room, but...it wasn’t there.

**Kisaragi:** You were missing a gun?

**Ikuta:** Yeah. I usually carry around two, but after Monokuma shoved those godforsaken motives our way, I was missing one…

**Kisaragi:** Are you sure you didn’t misplace it before then…?

**Ikuta:** Nah. I was sure I had two when I left for the food court yesterday morning.

_Kotomi looked down at Karen’s lap, where Ryouta’s diary was placed._

**Ikuta:** What’s that…?

**Kisaragi:** Oh! Th-This… It’s Mr. Someya’s diary.

**Ikuta:** H-His what?!

_Kotomi snatched the diary from her lap and flipped through it._

**Ikuta:** There’s blood…

**Kisaragi:** Kotomi… I don’t want you to get upset again-

**Ikuta:** No, no, you don’t understand! Maybe… Maybe there’s a hint in here…

_A hint about his murder…? I wasn’t sure if he would be busy writing in his diary as he was dying, but…_

**Ikuta:** The last entries…

_I seated myself next to Kotomi and read over her shoulder. She flipped to the end of the diary, which had accumulated the most amount of blood. If this was there when Ryouta died, it was no doubt these last pages were what caught the splatters of blood…_

**Ikuta:** This looks like the last entries…

_She had flipped to one page that had a lot of blood seeped through it, but the words were still legible. The tone of this last entry, though… It was unlike the first one. It wasn’t nearly as happy or joyful. It seemed…solemn. The page read in purple crayon:_

_“Hino told Murasame to kill himself and Murasame said he would. I was scared. I didn’t want to lose another one. I found him after he left and told him he was the reason we all kept going. He seemed happy to hear that.”_

_Kotomi and Karen looked up at me. I pursed my lips and kept reading._

_“I told him about my nightmares. He told me he was going to leave his door open for me from now on...like big bro used to. It made me really happy.”_

**Kisaragi:** That was why your door was unlocked this morning, Soshun…?

**Murasame:** ...Yeah.

**Ikuta:** You...did that for Ryouta…

_Kotomi grew silent for a moment._

**Ikuta:** ...Thank you.

_Kotomi turned the page. There was...blood splattered all over it. Half the entry was completely covered in blood, illegible. What could be read, certain words were covered and unreadable. In green crayon, it read:_

_“Monokuma gave __ our motive tod__. If som_one kills, they __________ someone back ______he dead._

_I’m going to do it. I don’t _____ there’s any ____ anymore.”_

_Kotomi slammed the diary shut and held her head up, trying to hold back a sob._

**Kisaragi:** Kotomi…

**Ikuta:** I can’t- I can’t read it anymore.

**Kisaragi:** I understand… It’s okay.

**Ikuta:** Take it… Just… Just take it.

_Kotomi shoved the diary in Karen’s arms._

**Ikuta:** I don’t know what he meant… But I don’t want to think about it.

_“I’m going to do it.”_

_What did he mean by that? Was he going to…? Or…?_

**Kisaragi:** Um… Maybe there’s...something else we could discuss…

_Something else we could discuss… Get off the subject of the diary…_

**Murasame:** ...Karen said...you and her saw Kubou and Yokoo last night.

**Ikuta:** Huh? Oh, yeah…

**Murasame:** You and Kubou talked a lot, huh?

**Ikuta:** Yeah, yeah… Well, he did most of the talking. He kept talking about stupid stuff… “Wonder how the weather’s like outside” or “Do you think Mootopia’s still in theaters?” I swear…

_Kotomi squinted._

**Ikuta:** I did notice some weird stuff, though…

**Murasame:** Like what?

**Ikuta:** Well, for one, they came out of the gender neutral restroom.

**Kisaragi:** They did?

**Ikuta:** Yeah. I thought that was weird at least.

_The gender neutral one… Why not go to the boy’s restroom? They never had a problem going there before…_

**Ikuta:** That’s not the only thing…

**Murasame:** What else?

**Ikuta:** Well, Kubou wasn’t wearing his nanny apron like usual.

_His nanny apron?_

**Kisaragi:** I noticed that too… I figured he may have left it in his room or something…

**Ikuta:**  I guess…

_Leaving the gender neutral restroom instead of the boy’s restroom… Daiki’s missing nanny apron…_

**Murasame:** I-I think we should investigate the gender neutral restroom.

**Kisaragi:** Really…?

**Murasame:** Something just feels...off about what you guys are recounting.

**Ikuta:** I get what you’re saying, but… C-Can I stay here? I don’t...want to be a Kurosaki, but…

**Murasame:** No, it’s fine. We understand.

**Kisaragi:** Yes! You deserve to rest and mourn as much as you need, Kotomi.

**Ikuta:**...Thanks. Thank you. Both of you.

_I patted Kotomi’s shoulder while Karen kissed the top of her head. She smiled at us as we left, but when we turned back after walking a bit of a way, we found she went back to hiding her face in her hands. Karen slumped her shoulders._

_We went down the Kacy’s concourse and entered the bathrooms. At the end of the hallway, the girl’s restrooms were towards our left, the boy’s towards our right, and the gender neutral one was right in front of us. I reached out and opened the door to find…_

_...A bathroom that looked like your typical household restroom. There were no stalls, only a singular toilet and sink in a counter, and at the right of the room was a singular shower and bathtub._

**Murasame:** This is…

**Kisaragi:** It reminds me of home…

_This restroom was no doubt intended for a singular person… So, why were the two of them in here?_

**Kisaragi:** It seems a bit cramped for two people…

_I looked up at the ceiling. There was a speaker but no camera. Even this restroom had no camera in it… But, with the speaker, there was no doubt they must’ve heard the nighttime announcement when they were in here._

_Nothing seemed out of the ordinary considering it being a regular bathroom. There wasn’t anything in the bathtub and the toilet seemed unused. There was an air vent on the wall near the floor, but it was so dark inside, there seemed to be no point in examining it too closely… The vent was screwed on as well, andI knew we probably didn't have much time left at that point, so there wouldn't be much point trying to pry it off. When I moved to the sink, though, and opened the cabinet in the counter underneath…_

_Blood._

**Murasame:** Th-There’s...blood.

**Kisaragi:** What…?

_It wasn’t much blood per say, but it was definitely blood. It wasn’t a pool or even splatters - it seemed as though what little of it was wiped into the wood._

**Kisaragi:** I don’t see anything that could’ve wiped this blood into here…

**Murasame:** _Why_ would you do that anyway…?

_Unless…_

_Suddenly, the speakers crackled to life._

**Monokuma:** Ahem…

_I was so tired of that voice._

**Monokuma:** Guuuuess what time it is! It’s “Monokuma’s Bored So We’re Starting The Trial Right This Minute” Time! Isn’t that fantastic? Now, get to the fountain, you little rascals! NOW!

_The speakers died._

**Kisaragi:** I guess… We should go then?

**Murasame:** Yeah…

_I closed the counter doors and we headed out of the bathrooms. I ran all the evidence we found through my head, and...it didn’t make sense. None of it did. How was there a blood stain, the only evidence of any sort of murder, all the way on the other side of the mall where the_ actual _body was? Why were the floors in Make-A-Bear so sticky, and why was the smell so fragrant? Where did that bear come from? How did the killer manage to kill Ryouta in one stab? None of it made sense… I knew we were about to figure it out in the trial, but…_

_...I was tired of these trials. I was tired of figuring out yet_ another _friend was a murderer. I was tired of watching executions. I was tired of living life as though none of it ever happened as our numbers dwindled and we kept murdering each other and blaming each other and executing each other. I was so tired of it all._

_It was almost like...if we just picked wrong, and we all died, it would all end, and we wouldn’t have to worry about it anymore. This...would all end._

_When we arrived, the Monokuma statue on the fountain already opened up its belly, and the elevator was open for use. The other four - the other four who were still living besides us - were waiting for us besides the red carpet leading up. Asukasei was disgruntled, tapping his foot, while Daiki looked scared and Shouji looked tired. When Kotomi saw us, she dashed up to us._

**Hino:** It took you long enough to get here.

_I sneered at him. He didn’t say another word; he just headed towards the elevator. Daiki followed close behind, but Shouji lagged. Instead, he went up to me and patted my shoulder._

**Yokoo:** Hey… Don’t give up, alright?

**Murasame:** I-

**Yokoo:** I’m serious. I- You’re our leader, and we need ya, ya know?

_I knew that. And I kept failing every one time and time again._

**Yokoo:** I know you’ll get us through this, buddy! And...we’ll help ya get through what you need to get through, too.

_He ruffled my hair before finally following Daiki and Asukasei into the elevator. Kotomi took a deep breath._

**Ikuta:** Well… Here we go.

_She looked at me._

**Ikuta:** Soshun… I’ve told you this before, but I...really need you now.

**Murasame:** ...I know.

_I know._

_I was tired of being needed._

_Kotomi walked to the elevator. I lingered at the foot of the stairs, staring at the ground. Karen grabbed my hand._

**Kisaragi:** ...You don’t have to do anything alone, Soshun.

_I looked up at her, but didn’t say anything. In the corner of my eye, I swore I could see the shade of Ryouta._

_...I wasn’t sure about any of this anymore. I wasn’t sure about anything. Before, when we walked to the elevator, and rode down its clanky cart, I could only think about hope. Hope, hope, we have to get out of this alive, hope, hope, we have to avenge who died, hope. Hope. I would think about how I would be faced with accusations, contradictions, revelations… I would think about how I had to solve the mystery, face utter betrayal, enact a harsh execution… Even when I thought none of it mattered, none of this matters, I still thought about it. It was still something in the back of my mind._

_But, all that crossed my mind now was simply how I could save who’s left. It’s what I’ve been thinking about non-stop since we arrived here, and trying to keep everyone alive has proved fruitless. All its led to is betrayal, tears, murders, breakdowns, rage, anger, depression, despair. Despair. Despair, despair, despair._

_...Who’s to say the ones who’ve died aren’t the ones who’ve been saved?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [here's the poll to vote for who you think killed our small plushie son](https://goo.gl/inFDvx)
> 
> don't you love when i update 5 days in a row and leave y'all hanging for two weeks. i don't. ill try to get the trials out sooner, i promise. 
> 
> also! ryouta's diary entries are being written by luig (LuigiThePresident)! if he finishes the entire thing, i'll post the entire thing as a separate chapter after the freetime events! get pumped


	40. Chapter 4: Trial Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Suicide mention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uuhhhhhh trials
> 
> bottom text

**Chapter 4: You’re Gonna Carry That Weight**

**Deadly Life - Trial Part 1**

_Something about the elevator seemed quieter today. The clatter as it raced down its chute was much more subdued and it seemed to echo through the interior of the car rather than jitter our senses and test the strength of our ear drums. Maybe it was the fact that we were now at capacity for a normal elevator. Thirteen people made it jerk, eleven people made it stutter, eight people made it rattle…_

_...And now six people made it sound perfect. What an evil number._

_It stopped as it usually did, as slow as ever. When the doors opened and the light blinded us temporarily, we were once again faced with the eerie, gray courtroom, our podiums all still in a circle as giant screens encompassed the walls and loomed over us. This time…there were more funeral portraits than there were people. There were two more than last time: Tomohiko and Ryouta. The only people who had anyone by them anymore were Karen, Shouji, and I...and those two were at the sides of me._

_Monokuma was on his blasted throne in front of all of us, in front of_ me, _surrounded by the plushies from the scavenger hunt. He had two new ones to go with his two new funeral portraits: Tomohiko, who sat limply on an armrest with Aiko sitting on his shoulders, and Ryouta, who Monokuma kicked in the air in rapid succession as he lay his back on the seat of the chair._

**Monokuma:** Who let the circus in here?! Oh, wait…

_Monokuma stopped kicking Ryouta into the air for one second and hopped onto his feet, catching the plushie in his paw in the process._

**Monokuma:** Oh, ho! I see! My poor little button eyes just don’t work like they used to, oh no… It’s not a c _ircus_ , but a c _ouncil_!

**Hino:** Those two words don’t even sound the same, bea-

**Monokuma:** Now, everyone get into your seats (before I decide to execute you all because of four-eyes)!

**Kisaragi:** Wh-What…?

**Monokuma:** I learned how to talk in parenthesis! (Isn’t it great?)

**Ikuta:** ...Whatever.

**Monokuma:** Who let the cat drag _her_ in? (It was one of Murasame’s, wasn’t it?)

_We all took our positions at our podiums. I glanced down at the screen and lever below me - the same screen and lever I would soon use to send someone to their fate._

_…_

_Or...everyone to their fate…_

**Monokuma:** Now that everyone’s here, let’s go over the rules of the class trial! (Then I’ll finally be able to sleep…)

**Kubou:** B-But, we’ve-

**Monokuma:** If you can figure out who-dun-it, then the blackened will get punished, and everyone can go back to their regularly scheduled mall life! Buuuut, if you pick the wrong choice, you’ll be the ones who’s executed, and the blackened will go free!

**Ikuta:** _And_ bring someone back from the...dead, right?

**Monokuma:** Yeppers! I’m a bear of my word! (Upu… Bear…)

_Kotomi crossed her arms._

**Ikuta:** Just making sure…

**Monokuma:** And, with that… TRIAL: START!

_None of us said a single word._

**Monokuma:** I saaaaaaaid… TRAIL: START!!

_Silence._

**Monokuma:** Oh, are you kidding me?! You’ve done this three times already!

_Monokuma let out an exaggerated sigh._

**Monokuma:** Fine, FINE! I’ll start it this time! How abooooout… The murder weapon!

**Kubou:** So… The knife, right?

_The knife on the ground flickered on the screen. The blade gleamed with blood._

**Yokoo:** Guess so…

**Kubou:** Well, it was in his chest...and...there’s not much else to say about that, right?

_Was that true? Was there really not much to say about the knife?_

**Murasame:** I...don’t think that’s the case.

**Kubou:** Huh? Why do you say that…?

**Murasame:** Well… Karen brought up a good point about it at the investigation.

**Kisaragi:** Oh, yes… The idea that stabbings usually consist of multiple stab wounds rather than one single one.

**Kubou:** That is...weird, I guess…

_You guess?_

**Murasame:** No, it _is_ weird. How was the murderer able to incapacitate Someya to the point that they could do one single stab to kill him? In one stab, no less?

**Ikuta:** Ryouta’s little, but he’s not the type to stand idly by. He’d fight back.

**Hino:** It all depends on who was stabbing him.

_Asukasei finally decided to contribute._

**Ikuta:** The hell do you mean?

**Hino:** You all keep thinking that Someya would fight back so easily… But, what if he had his guard down?

**Kisaragi:** Why would he do that…?

**Hino:** Think about it for a second: the wound was straight in the heart, wasn’t it? That’s an awfully hard spot to strike, wouldn’t you say?

**Kubou:** Yeah.

**Hino:** But, let’s say… Someya trusted this person. Trusted this person enough that he would never see said stab coming.

**Kisaragi:** I...guess that makes sense… But…

**Hino:** And you’re not neglecting one part of the Monokuma File, yes?

_One part in the Monokuma File we haven’t focused much on…? Well, we thought about the time of the murder in terms of everyone’s alibis, and the fact his wound was described as a “piercing wound”..._

**Murasame:** That he...bled out for a bit, right?

**Hino:** “He appears to have bled out for some time before dying.” Those were the exact words in the file.

_Did...he just ignore me?_

**Hino:** The murderer didn’t _need_ to continuously stab him. They just let him bleed to death after the single wound.

**Kubou:** He… He suffered…

_Kotomi gritted her teeth and hugged herself._

**Hino:** The only way someone would be able to do something like this without a single other sign of a struggle on his body is if Someya trusted this person. Then, this person used this trust to betray him.

_Kotomi’s eyes flickered to me. It was momentarily, and her eyes were downcast before I knew it, but I saw it. I saw her look at me._

**Kisaragi:** I-I guess you could say then that anyone here could’ve done it…

**Hino:** And why do you say that?

**Kisaragi:** Well, he trusted everyone here...I think.

**Hino:** But not everyone was given a nice, ironed jacket by Ichino.

_Ah. That’s what this was coming to._

**Kisaragi:** Y-You’re not saying…!

**Hino:** That our dearest student council president is a suspect? I wouldn’t count it out.

**Kisaragi:** But… That-

**Hino:** Jacket is too glaring of evidence?

**Kisaragi:** Yes! If Soshun did it, why would he leave the jacket behind to incriminate himself?!

_Asukasei crossed his arms._

**Hino:** Well… That’s just something we’re going to have to figure out, hm?

_So, it’s come to this: me fighting for my life as Asukasei tries to wear me down and convince everyone that I did it. I knew Karen wouldn’t back down; she was adamant about defending me from the very start, going as far as jumping in front of a gun. I’ve already seen Daiki doubt me, and Kotomi was back and forth, simply desperate to find out who murdered her last family. Shouji… What was he thinking?_

**Yokoo:** ...Well…

_I wouldn’t have to wait long to find out._

**Yokoo:** I...don’t believe it.

**Hino:** _What_?

**Yokoo:** I don’t think Murasame did it. At all.

**Hino:** Now why’s _that_ , Yokoo?

_There was a sneer in Asukasei’s voice._

**Yokoo:** Well, for one, we’ve only gone through two pieces of evidence.

**Kubou:** ...That’s true…

**Hino:** Oh, _quiet_ , Kubou.

**Yokoo:** Second… Ah, well, Murasame just doesn’t strike me as that sort of guy. _At all._ Killin’ someone who trusts you without even batting an eye? Letting them lay there and die?

_Shouji shook his head._

**Yokoo:** Nah… Nah, I don’t believe it.

**Murasame:** Yokoo…

_Asukasei clenched his teeth and scowled._

**Kisaragi:** Thank you, Mr. Uncle Yokoo…

**Yokoo:** It’s no prob. I’m sure there’s some explanation for why his jacket was there…

**Kubou:** ...A-And…his knife.

**Ikuta:** His knife…

_Kotomi’s eyes were still to the ground. I couldn’t tell what she was thinking._

**Kisaragi:** Yes! I’m sure there’s an explanation for-

**Hino:** You tried to kill yourself last night, right, Murasame?

_Way to be blunt._

**Murasame:** Yeah.

**Kisaragi:** M-Mr. Hino!

**Hino:** I’m not going to let this off just because you and Yokoo slapped our hands for trying.

**Yokoo:** Come on, man…

**Hino:** Do you remember what time that was?

**Murasame:** ...8:45.

**Hino:** Do you remember what happened before that?

**Kisaragi:** You don’t...have to answer-

**Murasame:** I...wrecked my room.

**Hino:** “Wrecked” your room?

**Murasame:** Threw things off my desk… Ripped up my sheets… That sort of thing.

_All eyes were boring into me at that point. There was no point in lying… It would only make me more suspicious than I already was._

_...Though, I wondered if lying would’ve been less suspicious than the truth._

**Hino:** Do you remember why you did that?

_Him and Shouji._

**Murasame:** ...Ah...I don’t know…

_Damn it._

**Hino:** You don’t know? Well…

_Asukasei tapped his foot._

**Hino:** That sounds…awfully familiar, doesn’t it?

**Kisaragi:** It does not!

**Hino:** Says the one who was nearly strangled by him _last time._

**Kisaragi:** That doesn’t matter! That has nothing to do with now!

**Hino:** Actually, I’m positive it has _everything_ to do with now. Because, well… Murasame.

**Murasame:** ...Yeah?

**Hino:** Let me guess… You blacked out around that time?

**Murasame:** ...Yeah.

**Kisaragi:** _Soshun_!

**Hino:** So, I guess you wouldn’t remember anything between the time you blacked out to when you woke up, which was about...when?

**Murasame:** ...7. In the morning.

**Hino:** Almost ten hours of...nothing? No alibi?

**Kisaragi:** There was no alibi because he was _bleeding_ , Mr. Hino!

_Karen was starting to sob._

**Murasame:** Karen…

**Kisaragi:** He was all alone in his room and no one was there to help him! And you have the _audacity_ to say he hurt Mr. Someya!

**Hino:** Who’s to say he tried to commit right when he blacked out?

_Silence. An irrefutable, eerie silence. Even Monokuma was quiet. The one who broke it…_

**Ikuta:** Elaborate.

**Hino:** Murasame, what’s the last thing you remember before you blacked out? The _very_ last thing?

**Murasame:** ...I don’t...know…

**Kisaragi:** Mr. Hino! Stop it!

**Hino:** You don’t _know_? Didn’t you just say you remember wrecking your entire room?

**Yokoo:** Maybe he doesn’t want to remember, Asuka!

**Hino:** Well, he has to.

_I did remember…_

**Murasame:** ...I...pressed the knife...against my wrists…

**Hino:** Do you remember breaking skin at that point?

**Yokoo:** _Stop it, Asuka!_

_Shouji’s yell was bellowing and encompassed the entire air of the room. He was angry, he was_ furious. _But, Asukasei ignored him._

**Murasame:** ...No…

**Kisaragi:** Soshun, please stop answering his questions!

**Hino:** So, for all you know, when you “blacked out”, you could’ve pulled it away, yes?

_I just stared at Asukasei. I didn’t scowl; I didn’t sneer; I didn’t feel guilty; I didn’t feel angry; I wasn’t panicking. I...felt nothing. All I could feel was my beating heart._

**Hino:** What about your location? Where were you when you blacked out?

**Murasame:**...My bed…

_My voice was hoarse._

**Hino:** And when you woke up?

**Murasame:** ...Against the wall…

**Kisaragi:** There’s an easy explanation for that rather than what you’re insinuating!

**Yokoo:** I told you to _stop_ , Asuka. Stop talking about this.

**Hino:** We’ve learned something interesting by delving into it, don’t you say?

**Yokoo:** _No, we haven’t._ All you did was make Murasame remember a traumatic event! Do you really think he wants to remember _any of this_?!

_...Shouji and Asukasei were breaking apart..._

**Hino:** I digress. We learned something _very_ interesting. We learned it’s completely possible for him to have done what he did.

**Kubou:** Th-Then...how…?

**Hino:** Did he end up with those slices on his wrist?

**Kisaragi:** Stop talking about this… _Please_!

_...Karen was suffering…_

**Hino:** I’ll tell you exactly what happened. Remember when I said Someya was possibly slain by someone he trusted?

**Ikuta:** …”Slain”...

**Hino:** Who’s to say it wasn’t Murasame?

**Kisaragi:** Because it wasn’t! He wasn’t _there!_

**Hino:** Can you prove that? Can you prove he wasn’t there?

**Kisaragi:** B-Because…

**Hino:** His jacket was there. Might I add this? His jacket was covering the boy, as though he were...sorrowful.

**Kubou:** What do you mean…?

**Hino:** Listen to my theory: Murasame attacks Someya. Kills him. Leaves him to bleed. Someya dies. Then… Murasame feels regret.

_Regret._

**Hino:** Regret for what he’s done. He’s murdered Someya, someone who trusted him, someone who was a member of _his_ council that he vowed to protect.

**Kisaragi:** ...N-No, that’s…

**Hino:** What do you do when you’re filled with regret for such an atrocious act? Well, you _could_ say that one simply...kills themselves.

**Kisaragi:** No! There’s… There’s holes in this…!

**Hino:** Wouldn’t you say that’s exactly what happened in this case?

**Kisaragi:** You’re wrong, you’re wrong! How did he end up on the other side of the mall, then?! Why didn’t he just kill himself there?

**Hino:** He couldn’t face what he did, perhaps? Maybe he’s a coward?

**Kisaragi:** He’s not a coward! Right, Kotomi?

_…_

**Kisaragi:** ...Kotomi?

**Ikuta:** ...I-I...I’m sorry…

**Kisaragi:** Kotomi you...don’t believe this, right…?

**Ikuta:** I- I- No, I- I’m just…

_She choked out a sob._

**Ikuta:** Ryouta… Ryouta, I...

**Kisaragi:** I-I’m sorry… I’m sorry, Kotomi…

_...Kotomi’s lost everything..._

**Kubou:** I-It’s...not completely out of line, is it?

**Yokoo:** Daiki! Don’t be out of your mind, man!

**Kubou:** I mean… It was his knife… A-And it was his jacket…

**Yokoo:** That doesn’t mean shit, man! What about all the other evidence there is?

**Kubou:** What other evidence…? Bloody Mr. Turtle?!

**Yokoo:** Y-You know _exactly_ what I’m talking about…

**Kubou:** Do I, Shouji? Do I know what you’re talking about… Because… Because…

_…_

**Kubou:** I-I just don’t get anything anymore! I don’t get why… This has to keep happening…

**Yokoo:** D-Dude…

**Kubou:** Is Murasame a murderer? Are _you_ a murderer? Am _I_ a murderer?! Who knows! I-If...we aren’t a murderer now… It doesn’t mean we won’t be later!

_...Daiki was breaking down…_

**Yokoo:** D-Don’t say that, buddy…

**Kubou:** It’s just...not fair… It’s not fair…

**Yokoo:** I...I get it, I get it, really…

**Hino:** Alright, that’s enough blabbering from all of you. Unless one of you has something productive to say-

**Kisaragi:** I refuse to end things here!

**Hino:** _Of course._

_We were all...breaking down…_

**Kisaragi:** Your theory… There’s more holes than not, Mr. Hino!

**Hino:** Please, enlighten me, then.

**Kisaragi:** You’re ignoring many pieces of evidence we’ve accumulated throughout the investigation! But, besides that… There’s one point that doesn’t make even a shred of sense in what you’re claiming!

**Hino:** And what would that be?

**Kisaragi:** Y-You know it, right, Soshun? You know what it is that doesn’t make sense!

_…_

**Kisaragi:** ...Soshun?

_…_

**Kisaragi:**...I-It’s the location of the knife.

**Hino:** What about it?

**Kisaragi:** How could Soshun have hurt himself in his room if the knife was all the way in the Torture Room…?

**Hino:** Does that matter?

**Kisaragi:** Of _course_ it matters, Mr. Hino! It’s a glaring hole in your equation that you refuse to fix!

**Hino:** If you’re so confident, why don’t _you_ tell _me_ how it ended up there?

**Kisaragi:** It’s not _my_ theory, Mr. Hino! If we could talk this out, however, maybe we could figure it out!

**Hino:** You just don’t want to admit that your precious Soshun is a murderer.

**Kisaragi:** I won’t admit it because it’s _not true!_

**Yokoo:** Asuka… What happened? You used to be so precise… So careful about these trials!

**Hino:** Shut up, Yokoo.

**Kisaragi:** Don’t tell Mr. Uncle Yokoo to shut up! He’s being more productive than you are! You simple cannot throw out a few of many pieces of evidence that point in a direction you choose and call it a day! That’s how you’re going to get us all-!

**Murasame:** I give up.

_Everyone’s mouths seemed to drop to the floor._

**Kisaragi:** ...Soshun?

**Murasame:** I give up. Vote for me. I don’t care.

**Ikuta:** ...You’re...kidding, right?

**Murasame:** Maybe I did do it. I sure as hell don’t remember…

**Yokoo:** H-Hey, come on, buddy… With a lil’ more talkin’, we’ll figure this out. We’ll clear your name!

**Kisaragi:** Yes! Just because Mr. Hino is being stubborn-

**Murasame:** That doesn’t matter _._

_Karen’s growing confidence seemed to shatter in that short moment._

**Murasame:** It doesn’t... _matter_ if we figure out who killed Someya and get out of here.

**Ikuta:** It does-!

**Murasame:** It doesn’t… Someone will kill someone else, and then we’ll be back here, and then someone will kill someone else, and…

**Kubou:** Murasame… I-I know I said-

**Murasame:** You were _right_. There’s no point to any of this. It would…

_I hesitated._

**Murasame:** It would just be easier if we all died here.

_No one responded to that._

**Murasame:** There’s no way out of here besides _dying._ It’d just… We’d finally escape… We’d all finally be free and we wouldn’t have to worry about any of this if we just... _die._

**Kisaragi:** S-Soshun… You don’t actually mean…

**Murasame:** Monokuma?

_Monokuma hopped onto his feet._

**Monokuma:** Yes sirree! At your service!

**Murasame:** Get the votes ready.

**Yokoo:** Murasame!

**Monokuma:** Are you suuuuure? I _bearly_ was able to get my bear nap in!

**Murasame:** Just...shut up and do it.

_Monokuma crossed his arms and huffed._

**Monokuma:** How undeniably rude…

_Karen reached out and grabbed my sleeve._

**Kisaragi:** Soshun, please… I know this all seems hopeless now, but-

**Murasame:** It’ll _stay_ hopeless, Karen.

**Kisaragi:** No… No, it won’t…

**Murasame:** If you vote for me, and I did do it… Whoopie, you won. I get executed.

**Kisaragi:** Soshun…

**Murasame:** But that doesn’t change the fact that you’re all still stuck here. And you’ll keep being stuck here. And you’ll keep dying. And you’ll keep doubting each other and breaking ties and witnessing more loss…

_I took in a deep breath. I was getting a bit woozy._

**Murasame:** But, if you’re wrong, and we all die here… Is that really so bad?

**Kisaragi:** It is, Soshun, it is!

_Karen was starting to cry again._

**Ikuta:** Just because you wanted to kill yourself doesn’t mean you have to take us all out with you.

**Kisaragi:** Kotomi…

**Ikuta:** No! I refuse to die today. I’m not going to die until I figure out who killed Ryouta. And…

_Kotomi pointed at Monokuma._

**Ikuta:** And until I get to kill _that_ thing! And whoever and whatever’s behind it!

**Monokuma:** Hey! What’d I say about threatening your headmaster?!

**Ikuta:** Take yourself out, Soshun. Don’t drag us all with you. I have shit to do.

**Murasame:** And if we see tomorrow, and you die tomorrow?

_Kotomi grunted._

**Murasame:** It’s all hopeless… It’s…

**Kubou:** Is it...really…?

**Yokoo:** No! Of course not! None of this is hopeless! I-I-

**Kubou:** But, i-if Murasame’s lost hope, th-then…

_Daiki coughed._

**Kubou:** H-He’s our leader, right? He’s the student council president…of Hope’s Peak Academy! He’s… He represents all hope! I-If he thinks there’s none, then…

**Hino:** Then he must be right.

**Yokoo:** Asuka. The one time I want you to _not_ agree with Murasame.

**Hino:** I kept telling you, Yokoo. All of you. He’d be nothing but our downfall. And now look at him - he’s willing to sacrifice us all.

**Yokoo:** So you think there’s no hope?

**Hino:** I’ve _known_ that since day one. I didn’t fool myself with false hope. I faced reality.

**Yokoo:** You think we should just give up here, then, huh?

_Asukasei didn’t respond to that. He lowered his eyes to his podium._

**Yokoo:** C-Cause… I ain’t giving up! I… I…

_Shouji stuttered over his words. Eventually, he slumped his shoulders, his eyes tired and his entire demeanor diminished. Everyone’s was. Everyone’s demeanors were gone - their unity, their cooperation, their...hope. It was gone, it was all gone. No matter how much they wanted to lie to themselves that it was still there, there was still hope, they couldn’t do it for much longer...because of me._

_I stopped lying to myself. I stopped believing in something that doesn’t exist._

_What does exist?_

_Death. It’s the only hope any of us have anymore. Tsubasa, Tarou, Suzuko, Kiriko, Aiko, Sousuke, Tomohiko, Ryouta… Who says they’re not happier now? Who says they haven’t found solace in death? Who says they aren’t reunited and just waiting for the rest of us to join them? Who says they aren’t looking down at us and giggling because “Gosh, aren’t they being silly, holding onto life as though there’s still something waiting for them in that mall”?_

_No. No… It doesn’t matter. No matter what everyone here decides to do… Whether it be to vote for me or not, we’re all going to die anyway. Whether I am the blackened or not, we’re all going to die anyway. It’s...easier this way. To face the truth, and let ourselves free. To...embrace hope._

_The real hope._

_The real hope…_

_…_

_…_

**???:** I refuse!

_Huh?_

**Kisaragi:** I refuse to accept this!

_Karen shouted at the top of her lungs, her hands balled into fists. Everyone in the courtroom jumped, startled by her sudden outburst._

**Murasame:** Karen…?

**Kisaragi:** Soshun… This is ridiculous! Just...laying down and dying?! I refuse to accept that this is hope! I refuse to accept this as the only path we can take!

_Karen gulped. She was sweating._

**Kisaragi:** I...I understand you’re not in a good place right now… But that doesn’t mean you should give up! We won’t give up, and we won’t give up on you!

_I didn't respond._

**Kisaragi:** As such… As such…

_Karen slapped her hand against her chest._

**Kisaragi:** I shall now take the initiative in this trial! I shall lead us to finding the truth!

 

**MURASAME POV -------------------------------- > KISARAGI POV**

 

_Yes… It all seems hopeless right now. In the beginning, I would cry myself to sleep because I was so scared… When Monokuma first utter the words “murder”, I could only wonder how my death was going to look like. I was so scared I was going to die. I was sure someone would kill me first. That feeling of despair never truly left…_

_...But Soshun taught me what hope was and what it means to believe in it even in the face of absolute despair. Murder after murder, trial after trial, I saw his hope shine, how it fueled those around him and helped them look towards a brighter future. Everything he’s done, he’s done for the sake of the group. He’s tried his hardest, and he was tired… Now, his exhaustion is leading to his own demise._

_That’s why… That’s why…_

_I have to be here for Soshun now, just as he’s been there for me and all of us in the past! And if that includes facing accusations, contradictions, revelations… If that includes solving the mystery, facing utter betrayal, enacting a harsh execution… If that includes facing this class trial of despair head-on, even if alone..._

_That’s a burden I’m willing to bear in the name of unity, cooperation, and hope!_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when you get so much character development you just, fucking, take the protagonist role
> 
> SO! UM, THIS TRIAL IS. GOING TO BE LONGER. THAN MOST,,, AND BY THAT I MEAN three parts AND...THIS PART IS SORT OF WHY. PLOT TWIST? HAHA,, (slight fear of reception)  
> don't worry. we'll actually get shit done the next updates. we just had to push the plot a little more than i already have for the past, 6 updates.
> 
> [here's that got damn poll though we achieved nothing so far](https://www.poll-maker.com/poll1081594xCD9d44ca-45)


	41. Chapter 4: Trial Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you ever think about how sousuke and ryouta are reunited now? i do

**Chapter 4: You’re Gonna Carry That Weight**

**Deadly Life - Trial Part 2**

**Monokuma:** D-Did Kisaragi just steal the protagonist role from Murasame?!

_Mr. Monokuma seemed to be panicking; he hopped onto his little stuffed feet and scratching his head, resembling someone pulling at their hair...if he had any, that was._

**Monokuma:** No no no! Th-This...can’t be happening! A girl can’t be the protagonist! Girls get things _done_!

**Ikuta:** Ah, shove it, stuffing brain.

_Kotomi smiled at me, a smile that reminded me of a time when things were easier for her. Mr. Monokuma panicked a while longer, rubbing his little ears and making various whining noises, before plopping back into his chair._

**Monokuma:** F-Fine! Do what you want! As long as _someone_ gets executed at the end of all this!

_Execution. That word never became any easier no matter how many times I heard it...or witnessed them firsthand._

**Kisaragi:** Alright...

**Hino:** Well, now that _that’s_ done-

**Kisaragi:** First order of business is for your silence, Mr. Hino!

_I pointed at Mr. Hino, requesting his silence. Mr. Hino looked stunned._

**Hino:** Y-You can’t silence me-!

**Kisaragi:** Ten minutes of silence I bestow onto you this moment!

**Hino:** Hey-!

**Kisaragi:** Shh!

_Mr. Hino scowled at me for a few moments before finally resigning to defeat, crossing his arms and mumbling under his breath._

**Ikuta:** Thank God, you got him quiet…

**Yokoo:** Good job, lil’ Kisaragi! You’ve really grown up, haven’t ya?

_Mr. Uncle Yokoo gave me one of his bright, goofy smiles, and I couldn’t help but smile back. But, to see Mr. Uncle Yokoo, I had to look past someone in particular...and when I looked away from the rockstar, my eyes met with his - Soshun, who’s bags under his eyes were terribly dark and who was dreadfully pale. He’s looked pale for all this time, since we...found him this morning, and he hasn’t had one moment’s of rest since then. And earlier… His outburst… Saying none of this mattered, that we should all just die now…_

_Usually, when he would look at me, he would smile, and I could feel the hope radiating from him. But, now, he just looked like a hollow shell of what was once Soshun, simply a walking skeleton looking for a purpose, one who did not know how to smile any longer._

_It’s alright, Soshun… You don’t have to smile right now. I’ll take care of everything from this point!_

**Kisaragi:** Alright, so um…

_...I never took the initiative before, so…_

**Kisaragi:** ...What first?

**Kubou:** How about...Hino’s theory?

**Kisaragi:** Oh, yes! Mr. Hino’s theory!

_I turned to Mr. Hino._

**Kisaragi:** Mr. Hino… If you would please, can you run down your theory so we may discuss it?

_Mr. Hino just pouted his lips. I was befuddled, blinking a few times before I realized the reason for his silence._

**Kisaragi:** Oh! Yes! You may speak for this moment, Mr. Hino!

**Hino:** ...Thanks... _Your Majesty…_

**Kisaragi:** I-If you weren’t so rude earlier, I wouldn’t have put that silence on you…

_There were still times when Mr. Hino scared me. The way he would glare… It felt as though he were trying to murder me with his own words! But, I couldn’t be fearful now… I had to stand up to him!_

**Hino:** My theory basically boils down to the idea that Murasame was the one who murdered Someya, felt regret for what he did, then proceeded to kill himself due to said regret. Or, at least... _attempt_ to kill himself.

**Kisaragi:** Can you go into it into more detail?

_Mr. Hino sighed._

**Hino:** What’s more to say?

_Hm?_

**Kisaragi:** That’s...a very watered down and disputable theory, Mr. Hino.

**Hino:** Then, how about you bring up your concerns and I’ll address them?

_Some concerns I have? I mentioned the location of the knife earlier, but Mr. Hino readily dismissed it without any discussion… Maybe I should try figuring out a topic that directly relates to what he’s saying…_

**Kisaragi:** So, you’re saying Soshun murdered Mr. Someya?

**Hino:** I’ve already said that several times, Kisaragi. Do you have wax in your ears?

**Kisaragi:** But, Soshun was in his room when he had his breakdown. How could’ve Mr. Someya become involved with Soshun during this time?

**Yokoo:** Yeah, that doesn’t make sense… I can get if, like, Murasame chased Someya to the Torture Room or something, but…

**Kisaragi:** The concern lies with how Mr. Someya even came in contact with Soshun. I doubt Soshun would’ve pursued him on his own in his state.

**Ikuta:** ...There is…

_Kotomi started mumbling under her breath._

**Kisaragi:** Wh-What’s the matter, Kotomi?

**Ikuta:** It’s just...ah… Remember the diary?

_Mr. Someya’s diary… Yes! I looked down at my podium, where I placed it._

**Ikuta:** You remember what it said, right? In the last entry or so…

_The last entries… I flipped to the end of the diary, where the blood stains were littered about. I found the exact entry that Kotomi was mentioning. I read it aloud for everyone to hear:_

**Kisaragi:** “I told him about my nightmares. He told me he was going to leave his door open for me from now on...like big bro used to. It made me really happy.” Is this where you mean, Kotomi?

**Ikuta:** Yeah.

**Kubou:** Who’s the “he” he mentioned…?

_I hesitated._

**Kisaragi:** ...Soshun.

**Hino:** Is that so?

_Mr. Hino chuckled to himself._

**Hino:** Well, wouldn’t you say that builds a basis for _my_ theory?

**Yokoo:** How…?

**Hino:** Someya walked in on Murasame when he was having his breakdown, and Murasame pursued him. Doesn’t that answer you question, Kisaragi? How Someya ended up involved in this?

_Admittedly, it did give a hint of a basis towards Mr. Hino’s theory, but... something still seemed particularly odd. Something very odd indeed…_

**Kisaragi:** ...I want to talk about the state of the body.

**Hino:** Oh? You have no refute, so you decide to change the-

**Kisaragi:** Ten minutes of silence is back on you, Mr. Hino!

_Mr. Hino went silent._

**Kisaragi:** While I admit that this entry _may_ prove some basis for Mr. Hino’s theory, there’s still something that bothers me.

**Kubou:** What would that be…?

**Kisaragi:** The knife. There’s two things that concern me about it.

**Yokoo:** You mentioned it earlier, right? That there was no way for Murasame to have...done what he did in his room if the knife was in the Torture Room?

**Kisaragi:** Yes, but that’s not it…

_Another thing that bothers me about the knife… Something that was a topic of concern during the trial…_

**Kisaragi:** How, in the Monokuma File, the wound is stated to be “piercing”.

**Kubou:** R-Right! How it said “piercing” instead of something simple… Like a “knife wound” or a “stab wound”.

**Kisaragi:** Exactly!

**Ikuta:** That’s not even the thing _I_ was thinking of.

_I tilted my head at Kotomi. Her eyebrows were furrowed as she rubbed her chin, deep in thought._

**Kisaragi:** What were you thinking about, Kotomi…?

**Ikuta:** Think about it, Karen: the state of the body. According to Hino, Murasame would’ve covered Ryouta’s body _after_ stabbing him.

_Yes… He did state that. What was wrong with that? That was a plausible thing to assume, since how else would he-_

**Kisaragi:** No, wait… I understand your meaning now, Kotomi!

_How could’ve this slipped my mind so easily?!_

**Yokoo:** What’s up, lil’ Kisaragi?

**Kisaragi:** Ah…

_Soshun and I messed with the crime scene, so Mr. Monokuma can’t put on the screen how the body originally was presented when we first discovered him…_

**Kisaragi:** ...Do you all remember when we first found Mr. Someya?

**Yokoo:** Yeah…

**Kubou:** We do…

**Kisaragi:** If you remember correctly, the knife was lodged in his chest when we found him, yes?

**Kubou:** Uh-huh…

**Kisaragi:** The problem lies in the fact that the knife was stabbed _through_ the jacket covering Mr. Someya!

**Yokoo:** Why’s that a problem?

**Kisaragi:** According to Mr. Hino’s theory, Soshun stabbed Mr. Someya first, then covered him with the jacket. Why, then, would the knife be lodged in his chest, pierced _through_ the jacket?

**Hino:** Oh, _please._

_Mr. Hino broke his ten minutes of silence. How rude and brutish!_

**Hino:** He could’ve just stabbed him in his wound after covering him.

**Kisaragi:** What does Soshun gain from doing that?

**Hino:** I- I-

_Mr. Hino stuttered over his words. I got you! It felt nice to catch him off guard. I wondered if Soshun felt this good about it, too!_

**Hino:** I-I don’t know! Why don’t you ask him?!

_I glanced over at Soshun, whose eyes were glazed over, gazing at the center of the courtroom in a ghostly, apathetic matter. I pursed my lips._

**Kisaragi:** No, Mr. Hino. It’s _your_ theory. Fill your own holes.

**Ikuta:** _Damn._

_Kotomi smirked at that. It’d been awhile since I saw her genuinely smile in such a way, I realized. She was always shined her brightest when she smiled…_

**Hino:** I- Well, I-I-

_Mr. Hino continued to stuttered over his own words, trying to gather a reason for said action on Soshun’s part. He was struggling to come up with one; so, I decided this would be my best opportunity to slice into his theory further until it was nothing more than...than like a cut ham! That was...sliced in half! And no longer a whole ham!_

_But, then, Mr. Kubou cut in._

**Kubou:** M-Maybe…

**Kisaragi:** What’s wrong, Mr. Kubou?

**Kubou:** Maybe… Murasame...used the knife to...hurt himself...then stabbed it into Someya?

**Ikuta:** What’s the point of that, though?

**Kubou:** I-I don’t know…

**Yokoo:** Besides, he still ended up in his room. You’d think there’d be a blood trail to his room from the Torture Room in that case, man.

**Kisaragi:** Exactly! There’s simply no logical explanation for why the knife was in the location it was in. Or why it was lodged back into Mr. Someya’s chest!

_There was something particularly odd about what Mr. Kubou said, however… It wasn’t necessarily the content of his words, but rather the fact that he was_ defending _Mr. Hino’s theory, no matter how baseless it was._

_...Why…?_

**Hino:** Then, what’s your explanation, Kisaragi?

**Kisaragi:** Huh?

**Hino:** Your explanation? For why Soshun _didn’t_ do it, yet his jacket and his knife were found at the crime scene?

_How Soshun’s personal belongings ended up at Mr. Someya’s crime scene… How Soshun isn’t involved despite this flaw in the case… I…_

_...did not..have an explanation for that… But, I was sure there was one!_

**Hino:** These things you’re mentioning that _so_ debunk my theory… They’re all circumstantial.

**Ikuta:** How the fuck are they-?

**Hino:** Unless you can provide me with _full-proof evidence_ that Murasame had nothing to do with this, I will not budge with it.

_Why was Mr. Hino being so adamant about this theory? Why was he so intent on blaming Soshun for the murder? We’ve already proved many cases in which why his theory is baseless… Why continue to pursue it?_

**Yokoo:** Yo, lil’ Kisaragi?

**Kisaragi:** Wh-What is it, Mr. Uncle Yokoo?

**Yokoo:** You...read the “Murasame keeping his door unlocked” thing from Someya’s diary, right?

**Kisaragi:** Yes, I did…

**Yokoo:** There anything else in there? Maybe there’s something that’ll prove Murasame’s innocence.

_Something in Mr. Someya’s diary that could prove Soshun’s innocence? I...didn’t think that would be possible, considering Mr. Someya would’ve had to write at the time of his murder in order to do such a thing… But, it was worth a shot, wasn’t it? There was an entry afterwards, which discussed the motive… Maybe it was possible there was more to it! Good thinking, Mr. Uncle Yokoo!_

_I flipped to the next page; the entries that were slathered in blood. There was the section that Kotomi, Soshun, and I read together, but nothing from that seemed to clarify Soshun’s involvement with Mr. Someya considering the murder…_

_…_

_...Maybe…_

**Kisaragi:** …”I’m going to do it.”...

_We never seemed to clarify what exactly that meant… “I’m going to do it.”... Do what?_

_Kotomi was too shaken when we first read these passages to continue. But, I felt as though the answer we need may lie beyond this line… I’m sorry, Kotomi, but this is for Mr. Someya…_

_Strangely enough, the next passage didn’t have any blood smeared over the green crayon lettering. I decided to read it to the trial room before I read it to myself:_

**Kisaragi: “** I was going to ask him before I did it, but when I found him, he was bleeding.”

_...What?_

**Kisaragi:** “I know why he was. He doesn’t have hope anymore. He is our hope... _was_ our hope. If he thinks there isn’t any hope, he’s right. If he gave up, why shouldn’t we?”

_As I read, my words became slower and drawled out with each new sentence. I could feel my entire body go numb, my blood go cold, the entire courtroom going cold along with me. These words…_

_I looked up at Soshun, who was staring at me with a horrified look on his face, his face paler than ever._

**Kubou:** ...H-He...was...bleeding…

_Everyone was pale. Every person in the room…_

**Ikuta:** Y-You’re not… You’re not telling me…

_Kotomi grabbed onto her podium to keep herself steady._

**Ikuta:** He… He walked in when… when… S-Soshun…

**Yokoo:**...He thought… Murasame was...

_Soshun held his head in one palm, then he grabbed his hair with both of his hands, his jaw quivering and his eyes tearing up. He couldn’t speak, but he didn’t have to._

**Kisaragi:** S-Soshun… I’m….

**Kubou:** M-Maybe it’s someone else…?

**Ikuta:** Who else would it be about, dumbass…? That’s the last entry in the damned diary…

_Kotomi choked back a cry in those last few words before covering her face with her hands, hiding her tears before they fell down her cheeks._

**Kisaragi:** ...Is that...enough proof for you, Mr. Hino?

_Mr. Hino didn’t respond. He had his eyes closed, deep in thought. I grimaced and closed the diary._

**Kisaragi:** ...That clears Soshun.

**Yokoo:** I-I knew he didn’t do it… You… You go, buddy…

_Mr. Uncle Yokoo sounded defeated, resigned. I glanced at Soshun, who was still tugging on his hair. He was muttering something under his breath, and I could only catch a small sliver of what he was saying._

**Murasame:** No… No, no, no…

_...That’s...all he was saying._

**Hino:** ...Wh-Who’s to say…

**Kisaragi:** Huh…?

**Hino:** Who’s to say...Murasame didn’t wake up and pursue him after that?

_What? Mr. Hino’s still on this theory?_

**Kisaragi:** Mr. Hino, your theory-

**Hino:** My _theory_ still has some basis to it, and until you _eliminate every base of it_ , I _refuse_ to let it off.

_Why was he still adamant about his theory, even after everything we’ve been over? We...have to continue fighting against it?! Why?! Mr. Hino…_

_...in the past, when his theories have previously been debunked, he would simply pretend he didn’t conjure them and move on. But this one… What was different? Was it because Soshun was involved, and he simply didn’t trust Soshun_ that _much?_

**Kisaragi:** Every base…

**Hino:** If you can’t prove that Murasame didn’t wake up at some point and pursued Someya, then my theory still stands.

_Does it really? Could Soshun, in that condition, be able to pursue Mr. Someya to the other side of the mall, stab him, and then go back to his room?_

_...No. He couldn’t. There was simply no way, not with the severity of Soshun’s wounds. But, how do I convince Mr. Hino otherwise…? This is so...silly! Why do we have to keep doing this?! We’re getting nothing accomplished because of Mr. Hino’s...silliness!_

**Murasame:** ...Hey…

_I whipped my head to Soshun, who was still as pale as a sheet, hugging himself. But, he seemed alert now, at least._

**Murasame:** ...The Monokuma File...

_Why was he mentioning that? What was in the Monokuma File that could help me…?_

_I opened the Monokuma File. There was Mr. Someya’s file, under a mess of scribbles-_

_…_

**Kisaragi:** Th-These scribbles!

**Hino:** Wh-What scribbles…?

**Kisaragi:** There’s a bunch of scribbles above Mr. Someya’s file…

**Ikuta:** ...Soshun, when did you, uh…?

**Murasame:** ...8:45.

**Ikuta:** And Ryouta’s m-murder was at...10:15.

_Kotomi crossed her arms._

**Ikuta:** Monokuma thought Soshun died before Ryouta.

**Monokuma:** I-I did not! I do not make _grave_ mistakes like that! (Get it? Grave? Like a tombst-)

**Hino:** We get it.

**Monokuma:** The scribbles prove it! I was just...doodling! Waiting for someone to die!

**Kisaragi:** But these scribbles all follow a similar direction, and they’re all in a perfect rectangle, a-and I can faintly see words underneath-

_Mr. Monokuma let out a scary growl. I wish he didn’t do that!_

**Monokuma:** THIS IS WHY I DON’T LIKE GIRL PROTAGONISTS! They’re sassy and rude and actually make sense!

**Kisaragi:** I-I’m sorry!

**Ikuta:** Don’t apologize to _him_ , Karen!

**Monokuma:** Fine, FINE! That WAS a mistake! But, can ya blame me?! The dude was out cold, bleedin’ for ten hours straight! I was all excited that we had our first protagonist kill! It would’ve been a _bear_ y big accomplishment on my part, but then he had to go and WAKE UP!

_Mr. Monokuma crossed his noodle bear arms and grumbled under his breath._

**Kisaragi:** W-Wait! He was out for the full ten hours?! F-For the entire time?

**Monokuma:** Yeah! He WAS! It should’ve been FOREVER, but NOOOO! Protagonist Privilege or something!

_I glared at Mr. Hino._

**Kisaragi:** Do you have anything to say to _that_ , Mr. Hino?

_Mr. Hino just grumbled under his breath. Mr. Uncle Yokoo jumped in._

**Yokoo:** Let it _go,_ Asuka. No one believes in this theory, anyway.

**Hino:** ...Is that _so,_ Yokoo?

**Yokoo:** Yes! _No one does!_

**Hino:** Because I would’ve suspected a _few people would._

**Kubou:** G-Guys, come on… There’s no point in fighting!

**Kisaragi:** Yes… Let’s not fret about one theory. We still have many pieces of evidence to discuss.

**Hino:** Yeah? And what would that be?

_I scratched my chin. There were plenty of things I wanted to discuss, but I wasn’t sure which would be appropriate to start…_

**Ikuta:** ...How about the state of the body again?

**Kisaragi:** You mean the “piercing wound”?

**Ikuta:** Eh, drop that. Monokuma’s probably just trying to mess us up with that.

**Monokuma:** M-My, Ms. Kotomi, you know me so w-

**Ikuta:** Shut the _fuck_ up, bear.

**Kisaragi:** What do you mean, then…?

**Ikuta:** There was something... _missing_ at the crime scene. Something that seems weird to be missing considering it was a...murder including a stab wound.

**Hino:** My, you awfully know a lot about the scene considering you were only there for a few min-

**Ikuta:** He was my _brother,_ you four-eyed shit-smelling sewer rat! I have that damned scene engraved in my _skull_!

_The scene of the crime flickered on the screen. There was Mr. Someya, the jacket, the knife, the mysterious teddy bear, Mr. Turtle, the blood on his hoodie…_

_…_

_...The hoodie...Blood…_

**Kisaragi:** Blood!

**Kubou:** Blood?

**Ikuta:** Don’t ask that like a question!

**Kubou:** I-I just mean… There’s blood on his hoodie, so…

**Kisaragi:** But _that’s it_. Doesn’t that seem odd to you, Mr. Kubou?

_Mr. Kubou scratched his chin._

**Kubou:** C-Can you explain…?

_Was it that hard to understand…? Well, maybe he’s just flustered right now…_

**Kisaragi:** If the murder occurred in the Torture Room, as we assume it to have happened, wouldn’t there be more blood at the scene? Such as...on the floor and such?

**Kubou:** ...Oh, yeah. I guess that makes sense.

_He didn’t sound very thrilled about that… Get pumped, Mr. Kubou! We’re making progress!_

**Kisaragi:** With all that blood on his hoodie, and considering it was a wound to the heart… Don’t you believe there would be more blood? As in, pooling around him, or in other parts of the room?

**Yokoo:** So, what does that mean?

**Kisaragi:** Huh?

**Yokoo:** Like, it makes total sense what you’re saying, lil’ Kisaragi. There _should_ be more blood. So, what does it mean?

**Hino:** It means _nothing,_ Yokoo. The blood could have simply...been contained in his hoodie.

**Kisaragi:** I believe that’s wrong, though!

**Hino:** You _believe_?

**Kisaragi:** No, I know! Because the idea that so much blood from a stab to the heart all being soaked into a singular jacket is completely nonsensical!

_Mr. Hino simply grunted. Yet another baseless theory on his part defeated! But, Mr. Uncle Yokoo did bring up a valid point… There had to be a meaning for the lack of blood at the crime scene… What could explain that?_

**Kisaragi:** ...Maybe, instead, the murder happened in a different location.

**Hino:** Well, _that’s_ quite the theory.

**Kisaragi:** Would you like to dispute it, Mr. Hino?

**Hino:** I-I- Well-

**Kisaragi:** Then silence! You owe me precisely eight minutes of it anyway!

_Mr. Hino grew silent once again._

**Kubou:** I-I’m glad I’m on Kisaragi’s good side…

**Yokoo:** Yeah, man, same!

**Ikuta:** So, the murder happened somewhere else, then they moved the body, right?

**Kisaragi:** Yes… That explains why there’s so little blood at the presumed scene of the crime.

**Ikuta:** That brings up two points then: where did the murder originally happen, and why?

_I couldn’t help but notice how incredibly...helpful Kotomi was being. Not that it was unusual! Kotomi is always such a big help! But…remembering last trial, she spent most of it just...yelling. But, then again…_

_I looked over at Soshun, who seemed tuned out of the conversation._

_...Maybe she felt as though she had to set her feelings aside this time…_

**Yokoo:** Well, uh, maybe if we figure out first _where_ it happened, we can figure out _why_ the killer moved the body…

**Hino:** That’s the stupidest-

**Kisaragi:** That’s a great idea, Mr. Uncle Yokoo!

_Mr. Hino! Stop being a brute!_

_I considered my options for where the murder possibly happened. Soshun and I did find the blood stain in the gender neutral restroom, but that was an odd place to commit a murder considering it was in a counter cabinet under the sink and even there, the amount of blood was little… So, where else could it have happened? What other location seemed odd to us…?_

**Kisaragi:** ...How about Make-A-Bear?

**Kubou:** Wh-Why do you say that?

**Kisaragi:** Well, when Soshun and I investigated the store-

**Hino:** You and Murasame _investigated it_?

**Kisaragi:** Y-Yes…

_Why does he sound so surprised?_

**Kisaragi:** When we investigated it, the floors were incredibly sticky and there was a terribly fragrant fruity smell.

**Monokuma:** S-S-Sticky…?

_Mr. Monokuma started breathing heavy. Was he okay? Was he getting sick?!_

**Monokuma:** My, my! That sounds awfully... _awfully_ …

**Ikuta:** Oh, _shut up!_

_I didn’t really understand, but Mr. Monokuma’s words didn’t matter right now!_

**Kisaragi:** Doesn’t that seem particularly odd?

**Yokoo:** Yeah, it does!

**Hino:** Oh, please.

**Kisaragi:** Do you have something to say about that, Mr. Hino?

**Hino:** It’s a damned _stuffed animal store._ I’m sure floors in those stores are always sticky because of all the snot-nosed kids.

**Kisaragi:** But it’s never been sticky before, Mr. Hino! And, if you forgot, we’re the only people in this mall!

**Murasame:**...Reminds me…

_Soshun spoke up again._

**Kisaragi:** Yes, Soshun…?

**Murasame:** ...It...reminded me of FLUSH. The smell...

_FLUSH? The bathroom cosmetics store? I did remember when we entered it, all the different scents were very overpowering…_

**Kisaragi:** ...Do you think something in FLUSH ended up in-

_Wait. Wait! Soshun was onto something!_

**Kisaragi:** FLUSH...has a wide array of soaps, yes?

**Murasame:** Yeah. It does.

**Kisaragi:** Soap…that’s very fragrant.

**Hino:** Oh, what’re you getting at?

**Kisaragi:** Do you think it may be possible...that someone used the items from FLUSH to clean the Make-A-Bear floors?

**Kubou:** But, why do that? Monokuma cleans all the floors in the mall, doesn’t he?

**Monokuma:** Yes, siree! At the saaaame time I restock the shelves - 7 AM sharp! Unless…

**Kubou:** U-Unless…?

**Monokuma:** Well, unless there’s evidence for a crime, of course!

_That’s it!_

**Kisaragi:** That’s why they would’ve cleaned it!

_Mr. Hino stopped responding. He just grunted in response instead._

**Kisaragi:** B-Because… There was evidence there! In Make-A-Bear! They knew Mr. Monokuma wouldn’t clean it, so they cleaned it themselves!

**Yokoo:** That makes sense! You go, lil’ Kisaragi!

**Hino:** It does _not_ make sense, Yokoo.

**Kisaragi:** Yes, it does! Shush.

_Mr. Hino shushed._

**Kisaragi:** W-Was that rude?

**Ikuta:** Eh, who gives a shit? It’s Hino.

**Kisaragi:** I-If this is true, then that means… Make-A-Bear…

**Kubou:** Is...where...the murder happened…?

**Kisaragi:** It’s possible! The reason we can’t find any real evidence of where the murder might’ve happened was because the _culprit cleaned it up._

**Kubou:** Wh-Who’s to say they didn’t clean the Torture Room, though…?

**Ikuta:** You got a damned _body_ in there, Kubou. That’s kinda counter-productive.

**Kisaragi:** But, if you move the body, you would want to clean up the original crime scene, yes? So people don’t realize what happened!

_Mr. Kubou just mumbled under his breath. No… It was more like...a grumble? That’s very out of character for Mr. Kubou…_

**Yokoo:** ...If that’s the case…

**Kisaragi:** What’s wrong, Mr. Uncle Yokoo?

**Yokoo:** Maybe you can find something... _wrong_ with the scenes, then?

_Something wrong…?_

**Hino:** What are you _insinuating,_ Yokoo?

**Yokoo:** The blood is one thing...but maybe there’s somethin’ else that can push your case further.

_Something else? What would this “something else” be? I ran through the rest of the evidence in my head… What would seem odd, something_ wrong _about the scenes in question? Does he mean evidence in Make-A-Bear? No… There was nothing there besides the floors and the smell. Maybe the Torture Room? What would be evidence found in the Torture Room that was-_

**Kisaragi:** Ah!

**Yokoo:** You got somethin’, lil’ Kisaragi?

**Kisaragi:** Y-Yes…

_B-But… I don’t understand, because…_

**Kisaragi:** ...The diary.

**Kubou:** Wh-What about the diary…?

**Kisaragi:** M-Mr. Kubou… Mr. Uncle Yokoo… You two found the diary in the Torture Room, yes?

_Mr. Uncle Yokoo didn’t answer my question. Mr. Kubou sputtered out something resembling an answer, however._

**Kubou:** Y-Yeah… So?

**Kisaragi:** Well… There’s blood in the diary.

**Kubou:** And…?

**Kisaragi:** If the murder was committed in Make-A-Bear, yet the diary was found in the Torture Room… How did it get blood on it?

_Mr. Kubou turned pale. Why?_

**Kubou:** I-I-I don’t know! W-We- I just found it there?

**Kisaragi:** Huh? But, I thought Mr. Uncle Yokoo found it there…

_I specifically remember Mr. Uncle Yokoo mentioning that he, personally, found it…_

**Kubou:** I-I meant we! We did! S-Sorry… I-I’m just… A little nervous! Murder trial, you know…

**Kisaragi:** ...I understand…

_You’re sweating an awful lot, Mr. Kubou. And Mr Uncle Yokoo, you haven’t said a word since I mentioned the curious location of the bloody diary… What are you two…?_

**Hino:** What are you _suggesting_ , Kisaragi?

_Mr. Hino was glaring, but for some reason it wasn’t at me..._

**Kisaragi:** Huh?

_His scary gaze finally turned towards my direction._

**Hino:** Are you saying Yokoo and Kubou are lying to you about the diary?

**Kisaragi:** N-No, no! I-I find it odd that-

**Hino:** There’s a simple explanation for what you’re trying to figure out: the culprit moved the diary. There. That’s not that hard to figure out, hm?

_N-No, I could’ve figured that out if Mr. Hino gave me a few more minutes… It’s just… There was something…something very odd… Especially about how Mr. Kubou reacted…_

_Maybe there’s something else odd I could mention, then?_

**Kisaragi:** ...How about the teddy bear?

**Hino:** Oh, please. I’ve said this once, I’ll say it again: the victim is the _Ultimate Stuffed Animal Collector_. Of _course_ there would be a teddy bear at the scene.

**Ikuta:** ...Can I see this teddy bear?

_The teddy bear with a splatter of blood on its abdomen flickered on the screen. Kotomi squinted, observing the bear and taking in every stitch on it. A few moments passed before she finally spoke._

**Ikuta:**...That’s not Ryouta’s bear.

**Hino:** _What?_ How in the world can _you_ tell?

**Ikuta:** I don’t remember that bear. It’s got heterochromia if you look closely.

_I focused my attention more closely on that bear. It took a lot of squinting and concentration, but Kotomi was right - the left eye was a very dark shade of blue, so much so it almost seemed black if you didn’t look closely at it. Good eye, Kotomi!_

**Hino:** And the relevance is?

**Ikuta:** Ryouta’s _never_ owned a bear of the sort. It’s a defect - it’s not _supposed_ to have two different eyes. I know Ryouta would carry that sort of plushie on him if he owned one because it was so unique, or at least show me and Sousuke it, _but_ he didn’t. He never owned it.

**Hino:** That’s the most ridiculous excuse I’ve ever heard. Maybe he grabbed it sometime recently. There _is_ a stuffed animal store now.

**Ikuta:** _I_ would’ve noticed.

**Hino:** Are you so sure about that? You didn’t even notice that he wasn’t asleep when you tucked him in, and now look at him.

_Kotomi nearly lunged off her podium and towards Mr. Hino._

**Kisaragi:** K-Kotomi!

_Kotomi just snarled at him instead following my shout._

**Ikuta:** Aren’t you supposed to be quiet or something?!

_I felt terrible for Kotomi… Meanie Mr. Hino! But… He did have a point. We were going to need more evidence for the oddity of the teddy bear rather than Kotomi’s words that Mr. Someya never owned it, which can be refuted even if true._

_…_

_There is...something_ two _of us can claim, however…_

**Kisaragi:** ...Mr. Hino. Where did you investigate in the beginning of the investigation period?

**Hino:** ...Why does it matter?

**Kisaragi:** Um… B-Because?

**Hino:** Well, it’s none of your business.

_Mr. Hino crossed his arms. I decided to just...say it._

**Kisaragi:** You...investigated Make-A-Bear, didn’t you?

_Mr. Hino’s eyes seemed to widen._

**Kisaragi:** Because...that bear… It didn’t appear at the scene - or, as you claim, “fell out of Mr. Someya’s pockets” - until _after_ you returned.

_I turned to Soshun._

**Kisaragi:** Isn’t that right, Soshun? You remember this, yes?

_Soshun blinked a few times, recollecting his thoughts. Then, his own eyes widened._

**Murasame:** ...Y-Yeah. I...didn’t really connect it at the time, but…

**Kisaragi:** There was no bear when we investigated Mr. Someya and when Mr. Uncle Yokoo and Mr. Kubou found the diary. But, after you arrived, that’s when it appeared from seemingly thin air!

_Mr. Hino pursed his lips._

**Kisaragi:** You...brought the bear into the room, didn’t you, Mr. Hino?

_Mr. Hino’s eyes looked to the ground._

**Kisaragi:** Mr. Hino…

**Kubou:** ...M-Maybe Hino’s right?

**Kisaragi:** Huh?

**Kubou:** Maybe the bear did just...fall out of his pockets? I mean, it is possible Ikuta’s wrong!

_What?_

**Kubou:** L-Like Hino said, he _is_ the Ultimate Stuffed Animal Collector! It’s not completely out of line!

_Mr. Kubou...is defending Mr. Hino? What’s going on?_

**Ikuta:** Wh-Why the hell are you guys acting so suspicious…?

**Kubou:** What do you mean…?

**Ikuta:** You’re defending god damn _Hino,_ Kubou! Who the fuck does that?!

_Not only that…_

**Kisaragi:** ...Kotomi and I were with each other in the girl’s bath at the time of the murder. Soshun...was in his room.

**Kubou:** Huh?

**Kisaragi:** What are all of your alibis for 10:15 PM?

_The other three in the room...grew silent. Not one of them spoke. Mr. Kubou was scratching his scalp, Mr. Uncle Yokoo’s head was hanging, and Mr. Hino simply looked...angry._

**Kisaragi:** ...You...can’t say, can you?

_Silence._

**Kisaragi:** All three of you...cannot.

_A pin could be heard if one dropped._

**Kisaragi:** Why…? Why are you three being so suspicious?

**Ikuta:** Kubou’s been panicking… Hino’s being more of a dickhead than usual… Even _you_ Yokoo…

**Kisaragi:** You’re being...very quiet, Mr. Uncle Yokoo.

_Mr. Uncle Yokoo didn’t respond._

**Kisaragi:** Please… Say something!

_He did not._

_That’s when it hit me. Mr. Kubou defending Mr. Hino… Mr. Hino’s rash and baseless theories… Even Mr. Uncle Yokoo, despite pushing me along, grew silent just as things started to come together… When he and the other two became involved…_

**Kisaragi:** You...three are _all_ apart of this, aren’t you?

**Hino:** …

**Yokoo:** …

**Kubou:** …

**Kisaragi:** All three of you… You’re working together… Two of you are…

_Are…_

**Kisaragi:** Are defending who did this…

**Ikuta:** This… This courtroom’s literally cut in half…

_Kotomi seemed to grow pale._

**Kisaragi:** We… We have to pull one of you out… We have to figure out-

**Ikuta:** No, _no,_ that’s not the problem here, Karen!

**Kisaragi:** What…?

**Ikuta:** It doesn’t matter if we pick out who the killer is! If you, me, and Soshun vote for the killer, that still leaves…

**Murasame:** ...the two defending him…

_Soshun spoke up._

**Murasame:** The killer won’t vote for himself… And no matter what case we make, the two defending him...won’t vote for him either…

**Ikuta:** They’re adamant about defending him, Karen! Don’t you see? Even if we _do_ pick him out, they won’t _vote_ for him! If they’re willing to stretch it out this far, if they know who it is… No amount of convincing will get them to vote correctly!

_Is that really true? These two people...are willing to die for this singular person…?_

**Ikuta:** No matter what, it’ll end in a tie! It’ll end in a tie, and we…

**Kisaragi:** ...will all get executed…

_Is...all of this for naught, then? We got this far, yet faced with this realization… The fact that it’s three against three, and one side will not vote for the killer no matter what…_

_...All three...won’t vote no matter what…_

_Is that particularly true?_

**Kisaragi:** ...There’s only one thing we _can_ do, then.

**Ikuta:** Wh-What’s that…?

**Kisaragi:** ...We...We have to convince the killer to vote for himself!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know what? you know what. fuck. this trial's probably easy isn't it.
> 
> [The Poll](https://www.poll-maker.com/poll1081594xCD9d44ca-45)
> 
> summer classes start tomorrow so updates may slow down. or they'll just be fine. who knows with me really. me, the Enigma of Updates  
> speaking of updates, the next one might be...longish? since this update i had that specific ending in mind for this one and we...still have a lot to go honestly. so if the next update ends up real long I Apologize Now


	42. Chapter 4: Trial Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Suicide mention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i made a [poll where you can vote for your favorite 3.5 stuco kid](http://www.strawpoll.me/13113105) just bc i was curious  
> made it to where you can only for one per ip address bc lol

**Chapter 4: You’re Gonna Carry That Weight**

**Deadly Life - Trial Part 3**

_There was a long silence after I expressed my proposal, and Kotomi gawked at me all the while._

**Ikuta:** Karen… No offense, but that’s _crazy_!

**Kisaragi:** It’s not impossible! Besides, don’t you remember? Mr. Gouryoku voted for himself!

**Ikuta:** Well, yeah, but that’s different! That guy was a sheep in a bear suit! Besides, we’ve had more Kurosakis and Nishizawas than we’ve had Gouryokus! Don’t forget one of the guys we’re accusing is literal Mr. Five-Sticks-Up-My-Ass-At-Any-Given-Moment!

**Hino:** I have a name.

_Kotomi didn’t seem to believe my proposal had any hope at all… To her, this killer was a vile, heartless creature that possessed no soul - he couldn’t possibly hold an ounce of sympathy in him. But...something told me otherwise. Something told me that, in this case, the killer may possibly be sympathetic towards Mr. Someya and the rest of us to vote for himself._

_...Maybe that was wishful thinking. But wishful thinking- No, hopeful thinking is what’s brought us to this point!_

**Kisaragi:** It won’t hurt to attempt this, Kotomi.

_Kotomi clenched her teeth._

**Ikuta:** You’re right… Just… I’m not even sure if it’ll work, period.

**Kisaragi:** We’ll never know unless we try.

_I turned to Soshun._

**Kisaragi:** Right, Soshun?

_Soshun looked unsure himself, as though every word of encouragement I uttered had no real substantial value to it. However, after a brief pause, he hesitantly nodded. I couldn’t help but smile._

**Hino:** Very well then, _Kisaragi_.

_There was a sneer in Mr. Hino’s voice when he spoke my name._

**Hino:** It’s all fun and games that you want to convince a killer to turn himself in and waste all of their hard work, but you don’t even know which of us - if any three of us even _is_ \- a killer.

_Mr. Hino was right… I could preach all day, but the fact was we still did not have a solid idea of who the culprit was. We’ve narrowed it down, but we simply do not have a singular individual yet…_

**Hino:** You’ve already gone through all of your evidence, yes? And you haven’t pinpointed someone yet?

_All the evidence? There was still one more piece of evidence that I had yet to mention… But, to bring it up, it would probably be best to consider…_

**Kisaragi:** Let’s go over the course of the night. Starting with Kotomi and I’s alibis.

**Hino:** Oh-

**Kisaragi:** Does someone need his ten minutes of silence again?

_Mr. Hino silenced himself._

**Kisaragi:** Kotomi and I were occupied with each other throughout the night - from the time before the murder to much after.

**Hino:** We’ve already solidified that you’re in the clear-

**Kisaragi:** _But_ , we also saw some others during that time.

_Mr. Hino’s eyes widened._

**Hino:** You did?

**Ikuta:** Yeah.

**Kisaragi:** Do you mind going through our alibi, Kotomi?

**Ikuta:** Not at all.

_Kotomi took in a deep breath._

**Ikuta:** We went to take a bath together around ten. We were in there for a while because, ya know, motive and shit, kinda depressed. When we were changing, the nighttime announcement sounded, and when we left the girl’s restroom, we came across Yokoo and Kubou.

_While Kotomi recited our alibi, I took this opportunity to see the reactions of our accused. This was specifically why I wanted Kotomi to tell it rather than me (Isn’t that smart!?). Mr. Kubou didn’t seem to be phased by what was being said besides seeming to sweat a little, though I did notice he was nervously sweating throughout this entire trial anyway. Mr. Uncle Yokoo didn’t budge either - he had his arms crossed and his head bowed, as though he were intently listening. The one person who reacted to Kotomi’s last sentence was one I didn’t expect - Mr. Hino, who seemed to glare between his two accomplices._

**Ikuta:** We chatted for a bit… Kubou was all bright and bouncy and bubbly while Yokoo was quiet… Like, weirdly quiet considering Yokoo. Figured the motive had him shaken up, though, so…

_...Wait a minute. Why didn’t I notice this before?!_

**Kisaragi:** The motive reveal was shortly before this…

**Ikuta:** Uh… Yeah, it was?

**Kisaragi:** Do you all remember how Mr. Kubou presented himself during the motive reveal?

**Kubou:** M-Me?

**Kisaragi:** Yes, you!

**Murasame:** ...He was...completely distraught.

**Kisaragi:** Yes! Mr. Kubou was so shaken by the reveal, he could hardly speak… The only time he did, he was reciting the names of those on his motive.

_I turned to Mr. Kubou only to find him shaking once again, shivering like a leaf on a windy day._

**Kisaragi:** I-I apologize, Mr. Kubou, for making you remember that…

**Kubou:** I-It’s… It’s o-okay…

**Kisaragi:** It’s just… I find it odd that you could jump back into shape so shortly after the reveal!

**Ikuta:** Yeah! Look at you now! There’s no way you could’ve been completely 100% okay about it last night, while it was still fresh in our minds!

**Kubou:** I-I… I…

_Mr. Kubou could hardly speak. He merely drooped his head and shuffled his feet._

**Ikuta:** Man, I didn’t even think about that! That wasn’t even the point I was gonna make with our alibi!

**Hino:** ...You had another point?

_There was a clear sense of annoyance in Mr. Hino’s tone of voice. That’s when I noticed something peculiar… When Mr. Hino looked at Mr. Kubou, he seemed to glare at him with a more fiery rage than he would, say, with Soshun on a typical daily basis, and Mr. Kubou seemed to cower at it…like a puppy who was undergoing punishment for barking too loudly…_

**Ikuta:** The other point is the fact they came out of the gender neutral restroom.

_There was the point I was waiting for! Before I could bring out my evidence, however, Mr. Hino threw his finger at Kotomi._

**Hino:** How could _you_ possibly know which restroom they came out of?

**Ikuta:** Uh, because it’s not the male one? And that’s fucking weird?

**Hino:** Maybe you simply need to borrow Kisaragi’s glasses is all. It’s completely possible for you to have mistaken what restroom they left.

_Was it possible for Kotomi to have mistaken which restroom they used? No! It wasn’t!_

**Kisaragi:** You’ve got that wrong...I think!

**Hino:** Again with this?

**Kisaragi:** Please stop patronizing me, Mr. Hino!

**Murasame:** There’s proof...that they went there…

_Yes, Soshun! You’re slowly coming to again!_

**Kisaragi:** Soshun’s right. There _is_ proof they went there!

**Kubou:** Wh-What?!

_Mr. Kubou’s eyes shot to Mr. Hino- Why Mr. Hino?_

**Kisaragi:** Yes! There was a blood stain in the cabinet below the sink!

**Ikuta:** A-A blood stain?!

_Kotomi nearly threw herself over her podium._

**Ikuta:** There was a fucking _blood stain_ and you didn’t tell me about it?!

**Kisaragi:** I-I- Uh-

**Ikuta:** What the _fuck_ , guys? This is important!!

_Kotomi was suddenly incredibly angered with us. I guess I couldn’t blame her, considering who the victim is… But, we didn’t really have much time to inform her before the trial…! I only hoped she didn’t continue to yell like this…_

**Kisaragi:** I-I’m sorry…

**Murasame:** ...We found it after we talked to you. We went to the restrooms. It was more like a blood smear than a stain…

_Ah, yes… The fact that it seemed smeared into the wood rather than splattered on…_

**Ikuta:** You know what that fucking means, guys?

_Kotomi sounded furious still, but she had a huge grin on her face… In the words of Mr. Uncle Yokoo, you could say it was a “shit-eating grin”, whatever that meant!_

**Ikuta:** We can tell Hino to fuck off.

**Hino:** What…?

**Ikuta:** Yeah! Obviously it’s one of those two! In fact, you know who probably fucking is?

**Kisaragi:** Wh-What…?

**Ikuta:** Kubou, of course!

_Kotomi threw her finger towards Mr. Kubou, who jumped at his name._

**Kubou:** Wh-What?!

**Ikuta:** Don’t “what” me! Your fucking nanny apron was missing! Obviously, you stuffed it under the sink!

**Kubou:** What?! N-No, no! That didn’t happen, I-

**Ikuta:** Shut up! We got you, didn’t we?! You fucking killed my brother!

_Kotomi was starting up… Pointing fingers whenever something seemed to point in a certain direction…_

**Kisaragi:** N-Now, wait a minute, Kotomi…

**Ikuta:** What, what?! We found him! Let’s vote!

**Kisaragi:** No, wait! L-Let’s not jump to conclusions now…

**Ikuta:** How the fuck am I jumping to conclusions?! There was blood; he was missing his apron; so, obviously-

**Yokoo:** Are you sure?

_Mr. Uncle Yokoo said something for the first time since I mentioned convincing the killer to vote for themselves._

**Ikuta:** What?!

**Yokoo:** Are you sure that incriminates Daiki?

**Kubou:** Sh-Shouji…

**Ikuta:** Shut up! _Shut up!_ You’re not allowed to talk! You were with him; you probably saw the blood! You were probably _there_ when Ryouta was killed by this bastard! You’re a fucking accomplice! I don’t want to listen to what you have to say!

**Kisaragi:** W-Wait, Kotomi…!

**Ikuta:** What, Karen?! _What?!_

_Kotomi was shouting at the top of her lungs. I hated when she got like this… It terrified me to no end…_

_...But, I knew why she was acting this way…_

**Kisaragi:** Let’s...let Mr. Uncle Yokoo speak.

_Kotomi just snarled at me. It made me want to crawl in a hole._

**Kisaragi:** Mr. Uncle Yokoo… What do you mean?

**Yokoo:** Well, you guys said it: you found blood.

_Well, yes, we did say that… A smear of blood and…_

_...And…_

**Kisaragi:** ...And that’s it.

**Ikuta:** What’re you getting at, Karen?

**Kisaragi:** We didn’t find the apron in there.

**Ikuta:** Wh-What?

_Kotomi’s eyes widened at that statement._

**Ikuta:** Well, where the fuck was it?

**Hino:** Didn’t she just say she didn’t find it?

**Ikuta:** Shut up, you! Anyway, who cares? He probably stashed it in his room when we left them.

**Kisaragi:** _Except_ for the fact we all went to our rooms together.

**Ikuta:** He could’ve slipped out after we went into ours and fetched it!

_I don’t know… There was something that didn’t...feel right…_

_...When I mentioned there was proof in the gender neutral restrooms… Mr. Kubou’s first reaction was to…_

**Kisaragi:** Maybe...it wasn’t Mr. Kubou who took his apron out of the restroom...but rather someone else.

**Ikuta:** Huh? But, who else would it be?

**Kisaragi:** ...Someone we have yet to delve into what they were doing last night… Someone without an alibi yet spoken.

_My eyes flickered to Mr. Hino._

**Hino:** ...I guess I’m not “fucking off” anymore?

**Kisaragi:** Mr. Hino… What’s your alibi for the time of the murder?

_Mr. Hino clenched his teeth._

**Kisaragi:** More specifically… What’s your alibi for the time after the nighttime announcement?

_No response._

**Kisaragi:** M-Maybe...even the time before the murder?

_I finally received a reply._

**Hino:** ...I was going to Blockblister.

**Kisaragi:** Why?

**Hino:** I heard there were many videos in there… I thought I could find something useful.

**Kisaragi:** But, there’s no DVD players to play them on.

**Hino:** Yes, I realized this. I tried scouring the store for something I could play one on...but to no avail.

**Kisaragi:** ...Were you there at the time of the murder?

_Mr. Hino went back to being silent._

**Ikuta:** You were in the same goddamn concourse, Hino… You _must’ve_ seen something.

_Kotomi scowled._

**Ikuta:** Unless…

**Kisaragi:** Mr. Hino, please be honest with us…

_Suddenly, Soshun spoke up._

**Murasame:** ...Why were you surprised to see me?

**Kisaragi:** Huh?

**Hino:** The blood loss has finally gotten to you, hasn’t it?

**Ikuta:** Oh, _shut up!_

**Murasame:** I’ve been...thinking about this. When we first saw each other this morning… You seemed surprised to see me. Why?

**Hino:** I’m always surprised to see you. Your existence is appalling.

_Mr. Hino’s brutish comments aside, Soshun...brought up something I didn’t consider at all. Now that he brought it up, Mr. Hino…did seem surprised to see Soshun. He normally never acted that way - he would usually scoff and turn his back on him. But, this morning… He seemed taken aback by him, as though…_

**Kisaragi:** ...Why is that, Mr. Hino?

**Hino:** I told you-

**Kisaragi:** No. That’s not a valid excuse. You never acted that way when faced with Soshun before - why the change?

_Mr. Hino bit his lip._

**Ikuta:** ...Soshun, your door was unlocked since that day you talked to Ryouta, right?

**Murasame:** Yeah.

**Ikuta:** That means anyone could’ve walked through your door, right?

**Murasame:** W-Well, yeah. If they knew, I guess…

_If they knew…_

**Kisaragi:** ...That means it would have been possible for anyone to have walked in and retrieve your knife and jacket, yes?

**Murasame:** I-I guess so, but that’s only if they knew my door was unlocked… I only told Someya.

_Soshun wouldn’t be the type to lie about something like this, and I trusted him very much… Besides, it was possible for someone to find out about his door in another way…_

**Kisaragi:** We’ve established that the diary was present when Mr. Someya was murdered, yes?

**Ikuta:** Yeah. The blood proves it.

**Kisaragi:** Then...that means the culprit must’ve known about the diary at the time of the murder, yes?

**Murasame:** Hino...did suggest the idea that it was moved. So, the culprit knowing about the diary isn’t out of the question…

**Kisaragi:** Is it possible, then, that the culprit read Mr. Someya’s diary?

_This trial simply turned into a discussion between Kotomi, Soshun, and I… The other three decided to be mute, contributing nothing to the debate. Though...they_ were _all working together. Not one wanted to accidentally slip up something important…_

_...I was glad Soshun was opening up again, though._

**Ikuta:** Read his diary… If he did, then…

**Kisaragi:** It’s possible the culprit read the section about Soshun leaving his door unlocked for Mr. Someya.

_Kotomi snapped her fingers._

**Ikuta:** Th-Then, that explains how the knife and the jacket got to the crime scene! They read the part about Soshun’s door and decided to slip into his room and find something to leave at the scene!

**Hino:** You’re saying, then, that this culprit trekked all the way to one side of the mall just to fetch something that incriminated Murasame and trekked all the way back? That’s…

_Mr. Hino seemed to lose his train of thought for a moment. He was back to normal before long, however._

**Hino:** ...Idiotic.

**Ikuta:** Is it, really? I mean, it was around nighttime: it would be safe to assume everyone went to bed at that point.

**Kisaragi:** The culprit may have believed Soshun was asleep as well… He aimed to sneak in, steal something, and then slip out…

**Murasame:** ...But then he found me as I was.

_The courtroom went silent, allowing Soshun to speak._

**Murasame:** He...probably saw the knife and decided it was a good frame for a murder. Took the jacket, too, for extra measure. But, the most important part of it all...he probably thought I was _dead._

_The culprit sneaking into Soshun’s room and finding him in the condition he was in… There was no doubt he may have believed him to be dead. When Kotomi and I found him, despite him being awake,_ we _believed he was dead! It was terrifying!_

_...That means…_

**Kisaragi:** It would be normal, then, for someone to be surprised to find Soshun walking and alive the next morning. _Expected_ , even.

_I looked back at Mr. Hino, who had his eyes closed._

**Kisaragi:** Isn’t that right, Mr. Hino?

_But then, this brings up a new question. The murder most definitely happened while Soshun was unconscious, which means the knife was stolen after Mr. Someya was already murdered… That means that the knife that was in his chest, which was Soshun’s knife, wasn’t the-_

**Hino:** You got me.

**Kisaragi:** Wh-What?

_Asukasei’s sudden statement jarred me. Was he…?_

**Hino:** You got me. I murdered Someya.

**Ikuta:** What…?

**Hino:** I murdered him after going to Blockblister. I killed him in Make-A-Bear.

_What…? What…? Mr. Hino...is confessing?_

**Hino:** I dragged his body to the Torture Room. Then, I went to Murasame’s room to find something to incriminate him. That’s when I found him as he was.

_He’s...admitting to this so calmly…_

**Hino:** I set up the scene, then cleaned the floors in Make-A-Bear with some soaps from FLUSH. I stashed the empty bottles and towels I used in my room. You can have Monokuma show the security feed for my room to see.

_Mr. Hino lifted up his hand._

**Hino:** Oh… You’ll find Kubou’s apron in there.

**Kisaragi:** Mr. Kubou’s…?

**Hino:** He was there.

**Ikuta:** _What_?!

_Mr. Kubou grew pale._

**Kubou:** H-Hino…

**Hino:** He was with Someya. I murdered him in front of him. Threatened him to keep his mouth shut. Told him to go to the gender neutral restroom to clean up; leave anything he couldn't wash under the sink. I’d get it later.

_...Wait…_

**Kisaragi:** But then… How does-?

**Hino:** How does what? I confessed. What more do you need to know?

_Th-There was a lot…!_

**Kisaragi:** Mr. Hino… There’s a lot of concerns I have with what you’re saying…!

**Hino:** Well, can it. What’s more solid proof than a confession of murder?

_While I would agree, there just seemed so many holes left, I didn’t feel comfortable outright framing him quite yet… Why Mr. Someya? How did he kill him if not with the knife? How did this not affect Mr. Kubou negatively when we spoke with him? Why send him to the gender neutral restroom rather than the male’s restroom? But, moreso…_

_How did Mr. Uncle Yokoo tie into his story?_

**Murasame:** ...Why?

**Hino:** What?

**Kisaragi:** Soshun?

_Soshun’s brows were furrowed._

**Murasame:** By the sound of it, you just...randomly decided to kill Someya. Why?

_Mr. Hino hesitated before responding._

**Hino:** ...F-For the motive, of course.

_Soshun narrowed his eyes._

**Murasame:** ...That’s a lie.

**Kisaragi:** Wh-What…?

**Murasame:** You didn’t do this for the motive. You didn’t do this for the motive because _you have no motive._

_What? What did Soshun mean? We all received a motive when Monokuma gave us an envelope yesterday!_

_...We all received envelopes, but did that mean…?_

**Kisaragi:** ...Mr. Hino, if you don’t mind… May we see your motive?

_Mr. Hino didn’t respond._

**Ikuta:** Fess up, you shit! Show us who you lost!

_Silence._

**Kisaragi:** Is there...anyone important to you that you lost?

_He grinded his teeth._

**Kisaragi:** Because...if I remember...you didn’t react much at the motive reveal. In fact, I don’t think I remember you ever mentioning someone you care about… Really, if I had to guess, the only person you’ve ever really showed a shred of care about was for Mr.-

_…_

_…_

_No. Wait._

_I-It...makes sense now._

_The three of them who were defending each other: Mr. Hino, Mr. Kubou, and...Mr. Uncle Yokoo._

_I could never see Mr. Hino protecting Mr. Kubou over his life. Mr. Kubou… He still had many people he cared about, and while he seemed to get along with Mr. Hino to some degree, I couldn’t imagine him willingly protecting him, putting him over his own and the rest of our lives. There was the idea that Mr. Hino intimidated Mr. Kubou into silence, but without a motive..._

_...But, they did share one thing in common…_

_...One person who they both cared about deeply…_

_...One person I could truly see them defending with all their hearts...even if it meant risking their own lives…_

_...Because this specific person was incredibly important to the both of them._

_I slowly, hesitantly,_ dreadfully _turned my head to Mr. Uncle Yokoo, who was already looking back at me with a kind smile on his face._

**Yokoo:** Figured it out, lil’ Kisaragi?

**Kisaragi:** M-Mr. Uncle Yokoo…

**Yokoo:** I knew you could do it.

_...No… No, this can’t be right…_

**Hino:** What?

**Ikuta:** W-Wait a minute… What’s going on?

**Kubou:** W-Wait, Kisaragi.

**Kisaragi:** ...Mr. Uncle Yokoo...you…?

**Yokoo:** ...murdered Someya.

_Mr. Uncle Yokoo finished my sentence for me. That’s when he started to yell._

**Hino:** _No!_ That’s not true!

**Yokoo:** Asuka-

**Hino:** I already told you, it was me! _I_ did it! I killed Someya!

_Mr. Hino slammed his hand against his chest._

**Hino:** I confessed! I already confessed! Are you determined to drag this trial on and take us in different directions?!

**Kubou:** ...Y-Yeah!

_Mr. Kubou joined in._

**Kubou:** W-We have a murder confession! There’s no doubting it now! We don’t have any reason to keep considering!

_...Please… Please stop…_

**Hino:** I’ll take full responsibility for my actions! I’m admitting to it now!

**Kubou:** You can’t just _ignore_ what he’s saying! I-It’s true what he said anyway; he threatened me into silence!

**Hino:** I murdered Someya and I threatened Kubou. Yokoo has nothing to do with this!

_...You’re only making this more apparent…_

**Hino:** Stop looking at him! He had nothing to do with this! It was all me! Don’t-

**Yokoo:** Stop it, both of you.

_They both went quiet. Mr. Hino had nearly thrown himself over his podium with his yelling fit._

**Yokoo:** I...can’t let this drag on any longer. I’m sorry.

**Hino:** What…?

**Yokoo:** I-I know you guys just wanted to protect me… But, honestly? I was gonna end up confessing anyway.

**Kubou:** Shouji…

**Hino:** No… No…!

**Yokoo:** Sorry. But… I couldn’t keep going knowing you guys all died ‘cause of something I did.

_Mr. Kubou and Mr. Hino were stunned into silence. Someone else wasn’t, though._

**Ikuta:**...You…

**Yokoo:** ...Me.

**Ikuta:** You...killed my brother…

_Mr. Uncle Yokoo grunted._

**Yokoo:** ...Yeah.

_Kotomi was nearly growling._

**Ikuta:** ...Why…? Why…?

**Yokoo:** ...I didn’t want to.

_Kotomi raised an eyebrow._

**Ikuta:** What…?

**Yokoo:** The little guy.... He was going to kill himself.

_Kotomi grew dreadfully pale. I was sure we all did._

**Ikuta:** ...Wh...What…?

**Yokoo:** It’s...bloody on that last page of the diary. So much so, you...can’t read what it says.

_I opened the diary to the very last page. Mr. Uncle Shouji was right - there was so much blood that stained the page, every word on it was illegible._

**Yokoo:** That page...was his suicide note.

**Ikuta:** What…?

_Kotomi eyes started to water._

**Yokoo:** It said he...was going to kill himself to bring back Ichino.

_We were all stunned. All that could be heard was Kotomi’s attempts to keep back her sobs._

**Ikuta:** N-No… No, no, no…

**Yokoo:** Daiki and I… Around ten, we went to the food court to get some food. Midnight snacks, I guess. That’s when we found the diary on the table...open to the suicide note.

**Murasame:** ...I found...a green crayon on the table this morning…

_I glanced back down at the diary. The last words I could legibly read were in green crayon - the words that mentioned how he saw Soshun bleeding._

**Kisaragi:** …”I’m going to do it”...

**Yokoo:** We...went to Make-A-Bear, like the note said we’d find him… He was still alive. He had a gun.

**Ikuta:** What…? He’s...never step foot in the gun store. Where’d he…?

_Kotomi’s eyes widened, realization flooding her face. She patted her thigh._

**Ikuta:** ...N-No way…

**Murasame:** It didn’t...disappear until the motive, right?

**Ikuta:** He… Did he slip it off of me…? When… He… Did he hug me to…?

_Kotomi cursed under her breath._

**Ikuta:** Stupid brat…! Idiot…!

_She sniffed._

**Yokoo:** We...wrestled with the gun for a bit… Th-Then, all of a sudden…

_Mr. Uncle Yokoo was having a hard time maintaining his composure._

**Yokoo:** ...I-I don’t know what happened. I-It...just...went off, and...the little guy was bleeding, and Daiki and I tried to get it to stop… We tried...but, he…

_A gunshot wound… A “piercing” wound…_

**Yokoo:** We left the store… I-I was going to confess that night, but we...ran into Asuka. He...told us to stay quiet.

_Mr. Hino’s jaw was quivering at that point._

**Yokoo:** Telling us to wash up in the restroom? Staging the scene to look like Murasame did it? Asuka...was telling the truth about that. But...not about...

_Mr. Uncle Yokoo pressed his hand against his forehead._

**Yokoo:** ...I-I’m so sorry… I-If I was more careful, if I wasn’t so...so…

**Hino:** ... _Shut up._

_Mr. Hino?_

**Hino:** Y-You’re lying to them. You are!

**Yokoo:** Asuka, stop-

**Hino:** Don’t “Asuka” me! You’re lying! _I_ murdered Someya!

_Mr. Hino was shouting, but there was a strain in his voice. That’s when I noticed the tears glinting in his eyes. No one believed him, but he kept trying. He kept trying..._

**Hino:** D-Don’t lie to them! I did it! Do you want to die, you idiot?! Do you want to? Then admit _I did it!_

**Yokoo:** ...Asuka.

**Hino:** _Please!_

**Yokoo:** It’s over, Asuka.

**Hino:** It’s not over unless I say it is!

_Mr. Hino choked back a sob._

**Hino:** You...can’t die, Shouji…

_Seeing Mr. Hino reduced to the state that he was in… No matter how angry I was towards him for treating Soshun as he did… I couldn’t help but feel sorry for him. I turned to Mr. Kubou, who was stunned to silence himself, growing ever paler with each passing minute as he hugged himself, waiting for all of this to end and for him to open his eyes, this nightmare finally over._

_But...this wasn’t a dream._

**Yokoo:** Hey… Lil’ Kisaragi?

**Kisaragi** : M-Mr. Uncle Yokoo….

_My throat was a little scratchy._

**Yokoo:** Would you do me a favor and go over the case? I can fill in the holes you have.

_Go over the case? The closing arguments… While this was something I needed to do, and I felt as though most of my major concerns were answered with Mr. Uncle Yokoo’s confession, I… I didn’t… Not… Mr. Uncle Yokoo…_

_Part of me didn’t want to believe this… No, all of me didn’t…! But, there was no way around it!_

**Murasame:** You can do it.

_Soshun smiled at me. I took in a deep breath._

**Kisaragi:** Okay… H-Here it goes.

_All eyes were on me at that point. Mr. Monokuma started up the comic-style presentation, the panels ready to be filled with vibrant pictures and...horrible truths._

**Kisaragi:** W-We can assume this started back with the motive reveal… Mr. Someya slipped Kotomi’s gun off of her when he was comforting her. We can only assume he...was already considering what he was later going to attempt. He wasn’t completely sure about doing it, however, as his diary states that he was going to go to Soshun about it first. But, that night, when he entered his room…

_I glanced at Soshun. He looked melancholic, his smile sorrowful. But, he kept smiling, as though he were cheering me on._

**Kisaragi:** ...He...found Soshun as he was. I could only imagine how he felt when he saw him… No, we know how he felt. He felt like...all hope was gone. His diary said so. That was what convinced him to do what he was planning: he was...going to kill himself to bring back his brother. Maybe he felt like he could bring some hope back that way…

_Kotomi wasn’t even looking at me. She had her eyes to the ground; she gave up trying to keep her tears at bay._

**Kisaragi:** Mr. Someya decided to leave a suicide note in his diary behind. He must’ve thought it would be best to do that so Monokuma would fulfill his side of the motive. Little did Mr. Someya know, however... was that the culprit and Mr. Kubou would be entering the food court not long after that, where _they_ would find the diary themselves. They read the note and panicked.

**Yokoo:** He wrote down “where to find his body”. We took the diary and headed for Make-A-Bear.

**Kisaragi:** They find him there, still alive with his gun. The culprit stepped up and tried to stop Mr. Someya, getting into a scuffle with him and trying to take the gun away from him. But...the gun, in the midst of the scuffle, went off. It…

**Yokoo:** Shot him in the heart. We tried to stop the bleeding.

**Kisaragi:** No doubt, as they tried, they must’ve gotten blood on their clothes… Their shirts and their...aprons.

**Yokoo:** Didn’t matter what we did. He...died anyway after bleeding out for some time.

**Kisaragi:** The culprit...wanted to turn himself in right there. They left Make-A-Bear only to run into Mr. Hino, who was probably no doubt in shock over what he saw - two people, bloody, with a dead body just inside the store. The culprit probably told Mr. Hino what happened and what he intended to do - confess. That’s when the plan was hatched.

_I glanced at Mr. Hino, who was sneering at me. I took another breath._

**Kisaragi:** Mr. Hino instructed the two to clean up in the restrooms. Anything they couldn’t get clean before the water shut off would be stuffed in a hiding place until Mr. Hino could come and retrieve it. That’s when the three split up - Mr. Kubou and the culprit to wash up, and Mr. Hino to disguise the scene of the crime.

_My attention turned to Mr. Kubou, who no longer was sweating nor pale nor at the verge of tears. He was simply...standing there, dazed out, in another world mentally._

**Kisaragi:** On Mr. Hino’s side, he entered the store to find Mr. Someya.

**Yokoo:** We left the diary behind in the store. We...forgot about it.

**Kisaragi:** That must’ve been when Mr. Hino found Mr. Someya’s diary and read the entry concerning Soshun’s unlocked door. He started devising his scene: he carried Mr. Someya to the Torture Room and positioned him against the incinerator door. Mr. Hino...trekked all the way to Kacy’s to trespass into Soshun’s room and find something to incriminate him. It was risky, very risky, but luckily for him he didn’t come across anyone along the way. He didn’t even have to face Soshun…

_I gulped._

**Kisaragi:** ...Because he found Soshun how he was. He assumed Soshun was dead from...what he did. As such, he collected the knife and Soshun’s jacket - a jacket that, no doubt, belonged to him from first glance - and went back all the way to the Torture Room to stage the murder. Mr. Hino covered Mr. Someya with the jacket and stabbed the knife through the gunshot wound, most likely to attempt to cover up exactly what kind of wound it was. He planted the diary and Mr. Turtle...and that was that. A murder that seemingly happened in the Torture Room.

_I eyed the comic presentation that surrounded us. It was weird… I was used to seeing these acts committed by a gray, featureless figure. But, this time, we saw Mr. Hino as clear as day._

**Kisaragi:** It wouldn’t be enough to just stage one scene, however: Mr. Hino had to eradicate any evidence that the murder originally happened within Make-A-Bear. As such, he fetched soaps and towels from FLUSH in order to sop up the blood and clean the scene. He must’ve done...an okay job. There was not a speck of blood in sight; however, he left the floors sticky and the scent inside was too overwhelming to ignore. He may have felt short on time, however, and he already risked running back and forth across the mall. As such, he scooped up the evidence that would expose his lies: the soaps, the towels, and even the gun, as we never found it along with the other two, and took them to his room.

_I took another breath. It was getting harder to breathe regularly the farther I got into this case._

**Kisaragi:** Meanwhile, Mr. Kubou and the culprit tried to wash up themselves and their clothes as much as they could manage before the nighttime announcement sounded. Unfortunately, it did so before Mr. Kubou could wash his nanny’s apron; as such, they hid it under the sink for Mr. Hino to collect later. When they left the gender neutral restroom, Kotomi and I ran into them. The culprit, possibly still shaken from the murder, was silent, while Mr. Kubou chatted away...possibly to turn attention away from the culprit’s demeanor. After some time, we all headed to our rooms together.

_I took a brief pause._

**Kisaragi:** Mr. Hino...must’ve expected to be investigating two murders that morning. However, he ended up faced with a Soshun who was still alive and well, which must’ve shocked him greatly. It did, as he seemed to be disturbed by him, if only for a brief moment. At the investigation, Mr. Hino decided to check Make-A-Bear, most likely to ensure that he didn’t leave a single spot. He does find something, however: a teddy bear with blood on it. He sneaks the bear back into the Torture Room and plants it at the crime scene, claiming that it simply fell out of Mr. Someya’s pockets.

_I squeezed my eyes shut, then sharply opened them with conviction._

**Kisaragi:** But, it didn’t. Just as the wound Mr. Someya suffered wasn’t a knife wound. Just as Mr. Kubou’s apron didn’t seemingly disappear from thin air. Just as, despite so many things of Soshun’s at the crime scene, the crime was not committed by Soshun. Underlying it all were disguises and lies, both from Mr. Hino and Mr. Kubou - Mr. Hino went to the lengths of disguising the crime scene altogether, while Mr. Kubou used his words to deter our attention away from the truth. These two, working together in separate ways… Why would they do this? There’s only one explanation: they were both protecting someone, someone who was dear to both of them, someone who they believed didn’t deserve the punishment that was waiting for him. This person...was the culprit, the person who murdered Mr. Someya. But...not in cold blood. He was trying to save him, and it all went wrong.

_In previous cases, Soshun would give the culprits a look of such conviction, of such determination, of such_ hope, _it was known that we had made it. We made it to the end; we solved the murder; we’ve reached a conclusion and could see another day. But, this time… I could not do the same. Instead, I eyed the Mr. Someya’s funeral portrait with sorrow, and the culprit who stood next to it with sympathy._

_None of this was supposed to happen._

**Kisaragi:** I-Is all of that correct...Shouji Yokoo?

_Mr. Uncle Yokoo just smiled. A sad smile._

**Yokoo:** Yeah. Sounds about right.

**Hino:** No…

_Mr. Hino had his head bowed, his shoulders shaking._

**Hino:** It’s not...true…

**Yokoo:** Asuka…

**Hino:** I did it… How many times do I have to tell you idiots…? I did it… It was me…

_Mr. Hino’s words were strained, every syllable taking every ounce of energy to say. His tears, though, came without work._

**Hino:** You have to believe me… It wasn’t him…

**Kubou:** ...H-Hino?

_Mr. Kubou called out to the shivering shamisen player._

**Kubou:** I… I don’t like this either, I...wish it went our way, but…

**Hino:** But...nothing…

**Kubou:** I-If this is what Shouji wants, shouldn’t we respect it…?

**Hino:** _Who cares what he wants?!_

_Mr. Hino choked out a sob before leaning on his podium for support, his own legs starting to give out below him. Mr. Kubou’s jaw was quivering - he didn’t even try to keep his tears back. And Kotomi…_

_At the start of this trial, I expected Kotomi to yell and curse at the culprit once uncovered, just as she did with Mr. Gouryoku. But, this time… She just retreated into herself. A new tear slid down her cheek as she took a breath, her sorrow seemingly endless. Mr. Uncle Yokoo… I knew he wanted to smile through this. He wanted to smile as he always did to comfort us; he didn’t want us to mourn, but rather celebrate our achievement. But...he couldn’t smile in the presence of Mr. Hino’s sorrow, it seemed._

**Murasame:** ...It’s never easy.

_Soshun spoke to me._

**Murasame:** It...never gets easier.

_Is this the level of guilt and sorrow that Soshun bared on his shoulders with each trial?_

**Yokoo:** ...Monokuma?

**Monokuma:** Yessiree!

**Yokoo:** Can ya, uh, do the voting thing?

**Monokuma:** One voting thing, coming right up!

**Ikuta:** Y-Yokoo…

**Yokoo:** Don’t worry about convincing me. I was...gonna vote for myself either way.

_The slot machine with our faces as the slots appeared on the screens around us with “Monokuma Vote” above them. There was...so much gray. It was almost hard to distinguish those who passed from each other…_

**Monokuma:** You all have a lever in front of you. Use it to make your selection! Then, just press the button next to it to cast your vote! Who will be chosen as the blackened?

**Hino:** No one.

**Monokuma:** Hey, HEY! I’m getting _bear_ y tired of you naughty kids interrupting me!

_Mr. Monokuma crossed his arms._

**Monokuma:** Besiiiiides, whaddya mean “no one”? “No one” was _not_ who murdered Someya!

**Hino:** I’m not voting.

_Not a word spoke for a moment after he did._

**Ikuta:** What…?

**Hino:** I refuse to vote.

**Yokoo:** Asuka, please-

**Hino:** If I don’t vote, this can’t continue. Then...you won’t get executed.

_Mr. Hino’s eyes darted to Mr. Kubou._

**Hino:** Will you join, Kubou?

_Kubou seemed hesitant for a moment...before nodding._

**Kubou:** N-No matter what… I can’t vote for Shouji. I can’t!

**Yokoo:** G-Guys…

**Monokuma:** Aw, isn’t that just _so_ sweet! Except for the fact that you can’t _not_ vote!

**Hino:** Says who? It’s not in your rules.

**Monokuma:** Says ME! Because, if you were to be _beary_ naive as to refuse to vote…

_Mr. Monokuma threw his arms in the air, his face flushed with a bright red fury._

**Monokuma:** I’ll execute someone each of ya love one at a time until ya do!

**Kisaragi:** Wh-What?!

_He’s… He’s going to hurt more people?! No! No, he can’t do this!_

**Hino:** Who cares? Murasame and Kisaragi...were right. I don’t have anyone else outside of here. I have nothing to lose.

_Mr. Kubou’s pale face and wide eyes spoke another story, however._

**Kubou:** I-I… I’m sorry, Hino, but… I have to vote, a-and so do you!

**Hino:** What? We were in a consensus literally five seconds ago!

**Kubou:** B-But I… I lost my kids, but I still have my parents, and my boyfriend, a-and… I-I… They can’t… Not them too…!

_I could hear Mr. Kubou’s teeth chatter when he wasn’t speaking._

**Kubou:** Please, Hino… I-I’ll do anything, j-just please…!

_Mr. Hino scoffed._

**Hino:** Fine. Then do this: vote for me.

**Kubou:** You…?

**Hino:** You heard me.

**Ikuta:** Hino… There’s no fucking point in being this insistent. It’s four against two.

**Hino:** You’ll see.

_“You’ll see”? What did he mean by that…?_

**Monokuma:** Are we done being angsty, rebellious teenagers? Good!

_Mr. Monokuma cleared his throat._

**Monokuma:** _As I was saying,_ who will be chosen as the blackened? Will you make the right choice, or the dreadfully wrong one?

_I heard Mr. Hino mutter something under his breath, but it was too incomprehensible to hear._

**Monokuma:** What’s it gonna be? What’s it gonna BEEEEEE?!

_I cycled through each member of the student council. I saw so many faces of those who had departed… So many I hadn’t seen in so long… I passed Kotomi’s face, wondering what was in store from her after this day, how she would deal with her pain. I knew I had to be there for her every moment I could… I had to let her know she didn’t lose everything. I passed Mr. Hino’s face, thinking about every measure he took to protect Mr. Uncle Yokoo, only to have it crumble around him...because of me. I passed Mr. Kubou’s face, the person who was always so level-headed even when he was nervous, and I realized I saw a new side of him today: a side that was faced with an ultimatum of betraying the group or betraying his friend, and he chose the latter._

_Eventually, I reached Mr. Uncle Yokoo’s face. I hesitated, wondering if this was truly reality. Mr. Uncle Yokoo of all people… While I never imagined having to vote for anyone at the start of this, he was truly a person I never expected to be voting for. But, here we were, and I reluctantly pulled my lever._

_That’s when I heard something thunk against the floor next to me._

**Murasame:** H-Hey!

**Yokoo:** Asuka! _What the hell?!_

_When I turned my head to face Soshun...I was, instead, faced with Mr. Hino, who had stolen his spot and pulled on his lever. Soshun was on the floor, thrown off his own podium. In a panic, I jumped off my podium and pushed Mr. Hino aside, nearly launching him onto the floor next to Soshun. I peered down at Soshun’s voting screen-_

_Mr. Hino’s face was on it, with the word “VOTED” below his name. I was too late._

**Kisaragi:** Y-You…

**Ikuta:** What the hell? What the hell’s going on over there?!

**Kisaragi:** Mr. Hino… He voted...for himself...as Soshun…

_If Mr. Kubou, Mr. Hino, and now Soshun voted for the shamisen player…_

**Ikuta:** Oh, god… Oh, _god!_

_It’s a tie._

_We have a tie._

**Yokoo:** Monokuma! You have to disregard this vote!

**Ikuta:** Hino fucking _stole_ Soshun’s vote!

_I rushed to Soshun’s side, who was still on the floor in complete shock. He was pale, barely breathing._

_Monokuma laughed his horrifying, villainous laugh._

**Monokuma:** Oh, well ain’t that just a darned shame! Oh well! Time to tally the votes!

**Yokoo:** Wait, no!

**Ikuta:** You can’t let this happen, bear!

**Monokuma:** Sure I can! I never made a rule stating you couldn’t _steal_ votes! Upupu… BWAHAHA!

_It was almost as though I were stabbed. I could feel all of my blood drain from my body, from my head down to my toes. I was cold, so very cold._

_Was this it? Was everything we just did...for naught? Did Mr. Hino truly… Did he...kill us all…?_

_I hugged Soshun with all my might, digging my nose into his shoulder and choking up a sob._

**Kisaragi:** I’m scared… I’m scared…!

_I didn’t want to die!_

_Soshun just pat my shoulder. This was the part where he was supposed to say, “It’s okay”, just as he always did before. But, he didn’t. His eyes were simply glued to the screen, his mouth agape._

_He… He was scared, too. Even with all he said before, he was scared._

_It almost seemed as though the entire room held its breath - no one said a word, no one even breathed. I couldn’t watch the slot machine roll - I was too scared. I was terrified to see it say we got it wrong, or_ something _, and then for Monokuma to laugh as his many clones dragged us to our doom, Mr. Uncle Yokoo left behind, yelling for them to stop, wanting for them to stop._

_I heard the slot machine ding and blare, but I couldn’t tell if the sounds were congratulatory, or they were foreshadowing our doom._

**Murasame:** ...That’s…

_I finally swallowed my fear...my anxiety and peered up from Soshun’s shoulder. There, the face I found in a line, the face that was found to be voted…_

_...Was Mr. Uncle Yokoo’s._

_We discovered the blackened...and survived._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> karen: being a protagonist is kinda fun!  
> this shit: happens  
> karen: soshun? take it back
> 
> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
> um. excuse me. what can i say, honestly. Don't murder me in my sleep?   
> i don't know what else to say to this. post-trial next, which is execution and some other stuff, as though this chapter isn't loaded enough as is  
> NEXT TIME ON DR3.5: WE RIP APART MORE GAYS. FUCK. bye shoukasei


	43. Chapter 4: Post-Trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ask anyone: i had everything done for this part the day after the last update was posted...up to right before the execution. then i put it off. and off. because i didn't want him to die
> 
> initial execution concept by LuigiThePresident

**Chapter 4: You’re Gonna Carry That Weight**

**Deadly Life – Post-Trial**

**Hino:** …. _What?_!

_Everyone in the courtroom was in complete awe. Despite being faced with what was probably the better news of the day (which was still very unfair…), the air was still tense._

_...Especially since Mr. Hino was shaking, his hands balled into fists at his sides._

**Hino:** This can’t be right…

 **Monokuma:** Whelp, it is! You all got it right-o on the mark! Shouji Yokoo, the Ultimate Rockstar, was the one who murdered Someya!

_B-But…_

**Hino:** That’s not what I meant! I thought a tie would would lead to all our executions _besides_ Shouji!

 **Monokuma:** Right you are!

 **Hino:** But half of us voted for _me_! It should’ve been a tie!

 **Monokuma:** Are you so _suuuuuure_ three of you voted for _you_ , Hino?

 **Hino:** What do you mean by…?

_There was no doubt Mr. Hino voted for himself, especially since he went out of his way to attack Soshun and steal his vote… The only other person that was involved with the plan…_

_...was trembling at his podium, pale as a sheet, sobbing as he stared down at his own voting screen._

**Kubou:** ...I-I’m sorry… I’m sorry…

 **Hino:** What the hell _did you do?!_

_Mr. Hino marched over to Mr. Kubou in a rage. Mr. Uncle Yokoo tried to stop him, but Mr. Hino merely yanked himself away from the...blackened...and pushed Mr. Kubou out of his podium spot. I hopped onto my feet and helped Soshun onto his._

**Hino:** ...You voted for _yourself?_

 **Kubou:** I’m sorry…

_Mr. Kubou choked out a sob._

**Kubou:** I...No matter what, I...I couldn’t… I couldn’t vote for Shouji… I couldn’t…

 **Yokoo:** Daiki…

 **Kubou:** B-But...when...when it came down to it, a-and I...I realized just...exactly just… I-I… I couldn’t…!

_Suddenly, Mr. Hino grabbed Mr. Kubou’s collar and started shaking him...and screaming in his face._

**Hino:** Do you realize what you did?!

 **Kubou:** I-I’m sorry!

 **Hino:** Don’t “I’m sorry” me! It doesn’t matter that you didn’t vote for Shouji - you might as well have! You killed him, you hear me?! _You_ killed Shouji!

_Mr. Kubou wailed out a sob._

**Kubou:** I-I didn’t...want to die…!

 **Hino:** You just _now_ realize you don’t want to?! Do you really think Shouji deserves this?!

 **Kubou:** N-No, no…!

 **Hino:** Yet, look at you! You turned your back on him, and now he’s-

 **Yokoo:** _Asuka._

_Mr. Hino hesitated for a moment before turning to Mr. Uncle Yokoo, who was staring at him with a firm eye. Now that Mr. Hino turned to us...it was apparent that he couldn’t keep his tears back._

**Hino:** Sh-Shouji… He…

 **Yokoo:** Did the right thing. It’s over, Asuka.

 **Hino:** No, no… _No_ , it...can’t be, not until I…not unless I…

_Mr. Hino still had a firm grip on Mr. Kubou’s collar until he was pulled back by Mr. Uncle Yokoo. His hands fell limply to his sides, his eyes to the ground while his shoulders shook. He was no longer quiet about his distress._

**Yokoo:** ...I’m sorry, Asuka. Let me...take care of stuff real quick.

_Mr. Hino didn’t respond. Mr. Uncle Yokoo let go of him and went over to Mr. Kubou, slapping his shoulder and trying to sport his usual smile. Trying._

**Yokoo:** Tell your boy that I said hi, alright?

 **Kubou:** Sh-Shouji… I-I want you to tell him yourself...

 **Yokoo:** Ah… I wish, but things change, I guess…

_Mr. Uncle Yokoo’s smile soon faded as he hugged Mr. Kubou._

**Yokoo:** ...Keep holdin’ on, alright, bud? Like ya said: you still got people back at home.

_Mr. Kubou let out a whine and nodded, but that was all the response from him._

**Yokoo:** ...And don’t be afraid to be open with these guys, too. We’re all scared.

_Mr. Kubou choked back a sob._

**Kubou:** I-I’ll… O-Okay…

_They pulled away from each other, Mr. Kubou still visibly distraught. Mr. Uncle Yokoo gave him a thumbs up and a smile; Mr. Kubou tried to replicate it, which seemed to make him feel a little better, but the tears fell just as quickly as before._

_Mr. Uncle Yokoo moved to Kotomi, who was still at her podium, speechless and dazed._

**Yokoo:** ...I’m sorry, Ikuta. I really am.

_Kotomi didn’t respond._

**Yokoo:** If I...did more, he’d probably still be here.

_There was a moment’s pause before Kotomi let out a chuckle._

**Ikuta:**...Nah… Nah, you did all you could. I have...a feeling we’d be here either way.

 **Yokoo:** Ikuta…

 **Ikuta:** Thank you. For...trying to stop him. And being with him in his last moments.

_Kotomi gave him a tired smile. A very tired smile. Her eyes lacked any sort of gleam or sparkle._

_Mr. Uncle Yokoo must’ve wanted to take this short time before his...execution to say his goodbyes to everyone. He turned on his heel and moved over to Soshun and I. He stepped towards me first, patting my head and ruffling my hair._

**Yokoo:** You’ve really grown up, lil’ Kisaragi! I remember when Umesawa and I accused you in the first trial, and you could barely defend yourself… Now look at you. Takin’ the initiative.

_My vision was growing blurry because of my tears._

**Yokoo:** I’m real proud of ya, ya know?

_He smiled at me, but I couldn’t help but cry out like a small child._

**Kisaragi:** M-Mr. Uncle Yokoo!

_There he was, commenting on how proud he became now that I didn’t cry like I used to. Now here I was, hugging him and sobbing on him, knowing the inevitable was looming over._

**Yokoo:** H-Hey, now… It’s… Uncle Shouji, remember?

 **Kisaragi:** Uncle Shouji…!

_I was tired of people dying… I didn’t want any more people to die… Especially people as kind as Uncle Shouji…!_

_I didn’t want to take up Uncle Shouji’s precious last moments, so I pulled away from him and tried to dry my tears. He ruffled my hair again, most likely to try and get me to smile. So, that’s what I did: I smiled...no matter how much it hurt._

_The next person was Soshun. He didn’t look at Soshun with a sympathetic gaze like he did the rest of us, though - he grabbed both his shoulders and looked him square in the eyes, his eyes firm and serious._

**Yokoo:** Find something to live for.

 **Murasame:** Huh?

 **Yokoo:** Whether it’s to get the rest of them out of here or to see the sun again… Hell, even something as small as getting to pet your cats again. Just keep living.

_He tightened his grip on Soshun’s shoulders._

**Yokoo:** Nothing you do can fix what already happened, but doing what you did will just negate everything you’ve done to get us all - and _you_ \- to this point and beyond. Do you understand?

_Soshun stared blankly at him._

**Yokoo:** Don’t stop living. Not because it’s an obligation to us but because you deserve it. Can you do that for me?

_Soshun blinked a few times before nodding ever so subtly. Uncle Shouji smirked. He gently shook him and patted his shoulder before letting go._

_There was only one person left for Uncle Shouji to talk to, and he had been staring at him the entire time Uncle Shouji said his good-byes to everyone else. Uncle Shouji approached Mr. Hino, and the two stood, gazing at each other for a long while. Uncle Shouji’s expression was unreadable - he wasn’t smiling nor frowning. Mr. Hino, on the other hand, was obviously deeply upset, his eyes puffy and red as he tried to keep his sobs back. After some time, Uncle Shouji cupped Mr. Hino’s face in his hands, which only led to Mr. Hino finally choking out a cry._

**Hino:** You promised...you wouldn’t leave…

 **Yokoo:** ...I’m sorry. I have to break our promise again.

 **Hino:** Why…? Why…?

_Mr. Hino wanted to look away. He wanted to run away. Maybe that’s why Uncle Shouji held him so endearingly - so they could look at each other until the end._

**Hino:** When you left...when we were kids...I never wanted to see you again...b-because I knew...I-I thought you would just…

 **Yokoo:** ...hurt you again.

 **Hino:** It was easy for me to just say I hated you then... It was easy for me to ignore you when we first got here… So, why can’t I handle this…?!

 **Yokoo:** ...I’m sorry, Asuka. I’m the reason you hurt so much.

_Mr. Hino pursed his lips._

**Hino:** ...No...I may have been mad at you, but...  You… You’re the reason I even know how it _feels_ like to care about someone…

_Mr. Hino sniffed._

**Hino:** ...Maybe that’s why I was so mad…

 **Yokoo:** ...It’s possible for you to feel that way without me here... _physically_ , Asuka.

 **Hino:** Huh…?

 **Yokoo:** I want you to promise me something. I want you to get along with everyone here.

_Mr. Hino blinked, but didn’t respond._

**Yokoo:** No one here _wants_ to hurt you, Asuka. They’re all scared just like you are. It’s hard to trust people in this sorta place, but… What else ya got?

_Uncle Shouji pulled Mr. Hino’s face closer to his._

**Yokoo:** I want you to trust them. Care about them. Every single one of them; _even Murasame._ No more distance, no more insults, no more telling people to die. You’re capable of caring about people, Asuka, and I want you to do that. I don’t want you to hurt anymore. Can you do that?

_Mr. Hino gaped at him, eyes wide as he sniffed back a few tears. After a moment’s hesitation, he nodded._

**Hino:** ...O-Okay. I...can do that. I promise.

_Uncle Shouji pulled his hands away from Mr. Hino’s face. He held up one, sticking out his pinky. Mr. Hino stared at it until he held up his own pinky, the two curling their pinkies together._

_A pinky promise._

**Monkuma:** YAAAAAAAAAWN!

_Mr. Monokuma actually said the word yawn, laying with his back on the seat of his throne and his legs flopping in the air._

**Monokuma:** This is grossly sweet and blah and whatever, but can you get a move on? We have an execution to commence, and all this sappy stuff is only draining the excitement!

 **Yokoo:** Not yet.

 **Monokuma:** Eh?

_Uncle Shouji pulled his pinky away from Mr. Hino and took one step towards Mr. Monokuma._

**Yokoo:** You said if we killed someone, we could bring someone back from the dead, right?

 **Monokuma:** That was the motive!

 **Yokoo:** Then...bring back the little guy!

 **Ikuta:** Y-Yokoo?

 **Yokoo:** He didn’t deserve what happened to him. So...bring him back. Bring back Someya!

_Mr. Monokuma jumped into the air and landed comfortably onto his throne. He juggled Mr. Someya’s plushsona in his paws and, after a few moments of silence, he...let out a terrible laugh. A terrible, terrible laugh._

**Monokuma:** BWAHAHAHAHA! You kiddos really are dumb, aren’t ya? Guess that’s why Hope’s Peak doesn’t recruit based on test scores!

 **Yokoo:** Wh-What…?

 **Monokuma:** Bringing back someone from the dead? That’s the most ridiculous thing ever! _And you kids fell for it!_

 **Ikuta:** Y-You lied to us…?

 **Monokuma:** Yep! Honestly, I didn’t think any of you kiddos would actually murder for _that_ reason - I just threw it in for the shits ‘n giggles! But here comes Someya, shootin’ himself up for his dearest big bro!

_Mr. Monokuma scratched the back of his head._

**Monokuma:** Buuuuuut, Someya probably wouldn’t have done it if Ex-Protagonist Murasame didn’t try to off himself so his sweet little not-sister could get out of here safe and sound!

_...What?_

**Monokuma:** Whoops! Did I mention Murasame’s secret motive I gave him secretly out loud in a not-so-secret fashion? _My bad!_

_My head whipped to Soshun, but he already twisted his so he couldn’t look me in the eye. All I could see of him was his stiffness and paleness._

_Secret motive…? “Little not-sister”... Was that me? Did Soshun… Did he…?_

_Was I...the reason he…?_

**Monokuma:** Well, now that things are positively AW-KWARD, I think it’s time to shaken things up with an execution!

 **Yokoo:** Give me a minute.

 **Monokuma:** What?! How long could you _possibly need_?!

 **Yokoo:** Please… You already lied to us. You owe me a minute.

_Mr. Monokuma let out a deep growl._

**Monokuma:** FINE! But _only_ one minute, no more, maybe less!

_Uncle Shouji suddenly grabbed Mr. Hino’s arms._

**Hino:** Shouji…?

 **Yokoo:** Asuka...I…

_Uncle Shouji seemed to be having a hard time finding the right words to say._

**Yokoo:** ...Do you remember when we were kids, and you twisted your ankle at the park? I had to carry you all the way to the hospital.

 **Hino:** Y-Yeah…

 **Yokoo:** I remember...that was the first time you told me you loved me.

_Mr. Hino’s face turned ten shades redder._

**Yokoo:** “I love you, Sho! You’re the only person I need in my life!’ That’s what you told me. I...think about it a lot.

_Uncle Shouji was talking as quick as possible, trying to get his words out before Mr. Monokuma could rudely interrupt._

**Yokoo:** I always thought you meant in, like, a friend way, or maybe even in a brother way… But, that wasn’t what you meant, was it?

 **Hino:**...I-I…

 **Yokoo:** I-I...Asuka, I-

 **Monokuma:** TIME’S UP! More or less!

_Uncle Shouji ignored him, but he knew what was swiftly coming._

**Yokoo:** I-I want you to tell me that again! That you love me!

 **Hino:** Wh-What?!

 **Monokuma:** It’s time for an execution, everyone! Get pumped! This one’s gonna ROCK! Upupu… Get it?

 **Yokoo:** B-Because I love _you_ , Asuka! With all my heart!

 **Hino:** Y-You…

 **Monokuma:** I’ve prepared a very special punishment for Shouji Yokoo, the Ultimate Rockstar!

 **Yokoo:** I’m sorry I never said this before, and I’m sorry I’m putting this on you.

 **Hino:** I...I...

 **Monokuma:** Let’s give it everything we got!

 **Yokoo:** I’m so sorry, Asuka… I’m so sorry…

 **Hino:** Shouji… Shouji, I… I…

 **Monokuma:** It’s PUNISHMENT TIIIIIIIIIIIME!

 **Hino:** I LOVE YOU, SHO!

_A small hole in the floor opened up in front of Mr. Monokuma’s throne; from it rose a small pole with a bright red button perched on a screen. Mr. Monokuma pulled out an outlandishly cartoonish hammer and bashed the button with it, causing the screen to flicker to life. On it, a small pixelated version of Uncle Shouji stood...as a pixelated Mr. Monokuma walked passed him and started dragging him away. Above this animation were the words “GAMEOVER” while below read “SHOUJI HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY. TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT.” All the while, Uncle Shouji was being ripped away from Mr. Hino by two Monokuma copies as they shared one last embrace. Mr. Hino desperately tried to cling onto him, but Uncle Shouji pushed him away and Mr. Kubou held Mr. Hino’s shoulders. We all watched as the Monokumas led Uncle Shouji to the back of the room where an opening appeared… He looked back at us to give one last smile before the wall retracted, barring us from him forever._

_The screens encompassing the room presented us with a title screen as it always did before these awful executions. In colorful lettering that reminded me of graffiti scrawled on a bustling city building’s wall, the screen read “bAttLe oF ThE bAnDs”. The camera pans away from the wall...or, really, it was a grainy, dirty ground, as when the camera stopped, the screen presented a bird’s eye view of a coliseum. In the stands that surrounded the arena were thousands upon thousands of cheering Monokumas, some holding signs that said “RIP UP THE STAGE AND EACH OTHER” and “BREAK A LEG (LITERALLY)”. Within the arena were four groups of Monokumas, three forming a triangle around a singular group in the middle. Each group had their own instruments: drums, guitars, bass, keyboards...one Monokuma even wielded the mighty triangle. The only group that seemed to be missing a guitar player, however, was the middle group._

_That was until the floor opened up and a standing podium rose from below, Uncle Shouji erected on it like a trophy with an extravagant black and white electric guitar in his hands. He seemed to be sweating, but he didn’t move - in fact, I didn’t think he_ could _move. He stood firmly in place, frighteningly so, as though all his bones and joints were replaced with firm titanium._

_That’s when the music started._

_One group of Monokumas in a far corner started playing their instruments...very poorly and very quiet. They all seemed worried, playing as fast as they could to make up for their poor playing, but it only ruined their performance further. That’s when Uncle Shouji’s group started playing their own instruments; they were much better and louder than the other group, especially Uncle Shouji on his guitar, whose melodies boomed with much more intensity than anyone else’s. The problem was, however, that Uncle Shouji didn’t seem to have any control over his own playing: his robotic movements were stiff and his arms bent as though they were piloted by strings. The contorted, fearful expression on his face was not one someone who was playing their instrument would be making, either._

_Uncle Shouji involuntarily strummed his guitar with all his might. Suddenly, animated, exaggeratingly comical lightning shot from the headstock and hit one of the Monokumas in the opposing group, obliterating it into ashes. He zapped the rest of the Monokumas until nothing but several pile of ashes remained in that corner of the arena. He continued to play despite his foes defeated, becoming weary from this excursion, the tips of his fingers red and blistering from the excess strumming. He wanted to stop playing, but his arms did not listen. Another Monokuma band started playing, their performance just as poor as the first one. Uncle Shouji’s band easily beat them in terms of sound and spectacle...and, before long, Uncle Shouji had electrocuted them to dust as well._

_The third and last band that stood against Uncle Shouji’s were all that was left, but they did not immediately begin playing. No, instead they brought something out while Uncle Shouji’s band kept the attention of the audience. It seemed as though they were bringing out a scarecrow that was hidden under a white sheet, but when one of the Monokuma’s removed it…_

_There was a girl with frazzled pink hair that spiked to one side and deep, dark  bags under her eyes. She was tied to a wooden pole, her hands fastened behind her and her ankles together. She was...alive, breathing, but she had been crying. Uncle Shouji’s eyes widened more than I had ever seen them._

**Kubou:** J-Juri Katsura… Silver Universe’s keyboardist.

 **Hino:** She’s...the only member left in the band. _Alive._

_The last of Uncle Shouji’s band, here at his execution...in the face of the lightning shooting from his guitar._

_There were several more Monokumas in this band than the others. Only one of the Monokumas played this time, however - a Monokuma on the keyboard, who played very slowly and very poorly a tune that could be played by a child. Every time the Monokuma made a mistake, a lightning bolt would shoot from Uncle Shouji’s guitar and hit one of the Monokumas, some brushing against Ms. Katsura, burning her. Once Uncle Shouji was out of Monokuma’s to shoot from that band besides the single one on the keyboard, he started obliterating the Monokuma’s in the stands at large amounts. Meanwhile, Ms. Katsura was crying, trembling as she waited for her eventual demise. Uncle Shouji wanted to stop; he wanted to scream. But, something wouldn’t let him stop nor let him scream, and he continued to play as lightning continued to threaten Ms. Katsura. Once all the Monokumas were eliminated, Uncle Shouji shot down the Monokuma playing the keyboard...but, the keyboard kept playing, and Uncle Shouji did as well._

_At one final missed note, one lightning bolt larger and brighter than the rest shot out of his guitar and struck Ms. Katsura. It only took one strike to turn her to dust along with the stake she was fastened on._

_Uncle Shouji was finally free from whatever controlled him. He stopped playing his guitar, dropping it as he fell to his knees, in tears. His guitar had splotches of blood on it from his cut, raw fingers, and smoke bellowed from both the headstock and the strings. He didn’t even notice when a Monokuma rose from Ms. Katsura’s ashes and meandered over to him, picking up his guitar. He didn’t even notice when the Monokuma aimed the neck to the sky. He didn’t even notice when it strummed with all its might, sending a lightning bolt into the heavens._

_That...or he didn’t care._

_The clouds above turned dark, and, without warning, the largest lightning strike I had ever witnessed cascaded down upon Uncle Shouji. All you could see in its bright light was the shadow of his figure. Once it was gone, all that was left…_

_...was ashes, his dog tag necklace settled on top of the pile._

_…_

**Hino:** Sho…

_The only sound that emanated throughout the courtroom was Mr. Hino’s cry. He tried to step forward, towards the back where Shouji left us, but Mr. Kubou held him back. Mr. Hino didn’t even try to remove himself from Mr. Kubou’s grip - instead, shockingly, he turned to the babysitter and hugged him, sobbing into his shoulder. Mr. Kubou pat his back, keeping his own tears at bay to comfort his...friend._

**Hino:** I’m sorry… I’m sorry…

 **Kubou:** I-It’s okay…

 **Hino:** It’s not okay… None of this is okay…

_I glanced at Soshun, whose eyes were still glued to the screen, the ominous white “GAMEOVER” flickering on it. I wondered if he was thinking what crossed my mind in the midst of that terrible execution…_

_Ms. Katsura. If she was here and Mr. Monokuma had her captive for something like this… Someone who was also on Uncle Shouji’s motive… Were our motives correct, then? Did the people on our papers...really die?_

_...Or maybe he was thinking about what Mr. Monokuma revealed to us before Uncle Shouji’s execution… The cause for what he did last night…_

_Last night… That felt like a long time ago. When did every day drag on so lengthily? To the point that yesterday felt like last month? Just last night, Mr. Someya and Uncle Shouji were alive...and now they weren’t. It...never became any less surreal._

**???:** ...I’m tired of this…

_I raised my head to find Kotomi with her eyes hidden under her hair and her shoulders trembling._

**Ikuta:** I’m tired of all of this…

 **Kisaragi:** Kotomi…

 **Ikuta:** Sousuke’s dead… Ryouta’s dead… Even my parents, now it’s…

 **Monokuma:** Of _course_ they’re dead! Just because I stretched the truth on one part of the motive doesn’t mean the other one wasn’t 100% accurate!

 **Ikuta:** “Stretched the truth”...?

_A low growl emanated from the back of Kotomi’s throat._

**Ikuta:** You _lied_ ! And that lie… That _lie_ is why Ryouta’s dead now!

 **Monokuma:** Actually, I’m _pretty_ sure the reason Someya’s dead is because Yokoo shot a bullet through him!

 **Kubou:** H-He didn’t _mean_ to! It was all a terrible accident!

 **Monokuma:** Terrible accident, shmerrible accident! It still happened! Yokoo is the reason little Someya is dead!

 **Ikuta:** ...No… No, he isn’t…

_Kotomi finally looked up from her podium, her eyes like daggers digging into Mr. Monokuma’s felt._

**Ikuta:** Ryouta isn’t dead because of Yokoo… Hell, no one’s dead because of _anyone_ here...except for _you._

 **Monokuma:** You kiddos keep _saying_ ya wouldn’t be killin’ each other like this without lil’ ol’ me, but is that _really the case_?

 **Ikuta:** Shove it, bear! Everyone in this goddamn council would still be alive if you didn’t stuff us in this mall! Everyone would still be fucking alive if it weren’t for your damned motives!

_Kotomi started stepping towards Mr. Monokuma on his throne, who didn’t budge once. He did start to sweat, though, and nervously at that._

**Monokuma:** H-Hey! Whaddya think you’re doing, approaching me so threateningly like that?!

 **Kisaragi:** Kotomi, wait! Calm down!

 **Ikuta:** Sousuke wouldn’t be dead if it were those stupid NG+ Codes! Ryouta wouldn’t be dead if you didn’t _lie!_

 **Monokuma:** N-Now, hold on there, you-!

 **Ikuta:** But, you know what? You’re not done giving those damned motives, and I’ll tell you why.

_Before Monokuma could respond, Kotomi reached his throne and grabbed Mr. Monokuma...by the neck! And she lifted him up and shook him with all her might…!_

**Ikuta:** Because my motive right now is to FUCKING KILL YOU!

_Mr. Monokuma started making gurgling noises, unable to speak._

**Kisaragi:** Kotomi! Stop that!

 **Murasame:** Put him down, Kotomi. We don’t want you getting hurt!

 **Kubou:** D-Don’t you remember the rules?!

 **Ikuta:** Fuck the rules! This stupid bear’s taken _everything from me!_

 **Monokuma:** ... _Oh, have I?_

_Despite seeming to be unable to speak earlier, he spoke now, his voice low and ominous._

**Ikuta:** Huh?

_Mr. Monokuma didn’t respond. His entire body simply turned limp, hanging from Kotomi’s grip._

_Then, suddenly, he burst into flames._

**Kisaragi:** K-KOTOMI!

 _The fire she held was massive, encompassing her hands and flickering against her forearms. It hurt to watch; it_ hurt _to watch. But, Kotomi was unmoving, not processing what was happening, much less what was happening to_ her.

 **Murasame:** LET GO OF HIM, KOTOMI!

_The fire only grew, and Kotomi’s shock only hindered her ability to function even further. It was spreading to her elbows, and I could already see her hands changing color despite the bright, flickering fire that covered them. Her jacket was burning away as well, ashes of the sleeves raining down onto the floor in front of her feet._

_That’s when Mr. Hino tackled her._

_Monokuma’s scorched, burning body dropped to the ground as Mr. Hino and Kotomi flew away from it, thunking against the ground. I was worried Mr. Monokuma was going to set the whole place aflame, but, after a few short seconds of freedom, the fire enveloping his body suddenly dissipated as fast as it appeared._

_Kotomi laid on her side, her eyes still wide, her body still as stiff as a board, her arms still ablaze. Mr. Kubou ran to their sides, handing Mr. Hino his nanny apron he wore - a clean one he wore now - and Mr. Hino tried to muffle the flames still left on Kotomi’s arms with it. After several whacks with the apron, the fire slowly dissipated, leaving only black smoke in its wake._

_That’s when Kotomi finally snapped out of it and screamed._

**Ikuta:** KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

\---

_The four of us stood outside of the fountain. The red carpet had disappeared and the stomach of the Monokuma was closed up. We left one person inside - one person who had grown unconscious after realizing what just happened to her. My throat was in knots, but I used every ounce of energy in me to prevent myself from crying...or showing any real emotion at that._

**Kubou:** Wh-Where do you think those Monokuma’s took her…?

_No one responded. After Kotomi screamed, she passed out. It took two giant Monokumas to pull me away from her; afterwards, those mechanical Monokumas carried her out and instructed us to leave the courtroom. We did as they said, though Soshun had to hold me back to prevent me from pursuing them._

**Kubou:** ...D-Do you think they’re going to…?

 **Hino:** No.

_Mr. Hino’s voice wasn’t as harsh as usual. In fact, it sounded as though he was trying to be...soothing?_

**Hino:** Killing her would alter everything.

 **Kubou:** How…?

 **Hino:** Monokuma would become the culprit.

 **Kubou:** B-But, the rules…

 **Hino:** It’s why he’s let every attempt to kill her pass… Rules or not, he would still be a culprit if he killed her. Especially since she hasn’t killed anyone else…

_Mr. Hino’s eyes were downcast, his eyes still puffy._

**Kisaragi:** ...Mr. Hino?

 **Hino:** ...Yes?

 **Kisaragi:** Th-Thank you. For helping her.

 **Hino:** ...It’s the least I could do for my mistakes.

_Mr. Hino...must’ve been taking his promise to Uncle Shouji to heart. Especially since, after stating that, he approached Soshun and said:_

**Hino:** I’m sorry.

 **Murasame:** Huh?

 **Hino:** I’m...sorry for...everything I’ve done to you. For treating you like dirt… For making you relive what you...did… But, especially for telling you to go join Ichino.

_Mr. Hino’s eyes narrowed._

**Hino:** Now… I understand.

_Mr. Hino wasn’t maintaining eye contact with Soshun. But, Soshun had all eyes on him._

**Murasame:** ...I...can’t say that it’s okay, but… I really appreciate it.

 **Hino:** ...I understand. I’ll...try to be...better.

 **Murasame:** That’s all I could ask.

_Soshun gave Mr. Hino a warm smile. Mr. Hino hesitated for a moment before giving a small smile back. I wanted to be grateful that Mr. Hino was finally coming around, and that a brighter future may exist for those two…_

_...But, my mind couldn’t stray from Kotomi. She was completely distraught with her arms nearly as black as coal, and the last I saw of her was her unconscious body being towed away by a couple of large Monokuma copies… I wanted to be by her side, but I didn’t even know where she was! Mr. Hino said the Monokumas wouldn’t kill her, but how do we know that…? I’ve already almost lost one dear friend to me - and it could’ve been my fault! - and now I don’t even know if I’ve lost the other…!_

**Kubou:** Kisaragi… You’re as pale as a ghost…!

_Mr. Kubou’s words snapped me out of my trance. I didn’t even realize I was hugging myself, nor that I was clenching my teeth so much that my jaw was growing sore._

**Murasame:** Karen… You should get some rest. You look exhausted.

 **Kisaragi:** B-But, I…

 **Kubou:** Y-You both should! You’ve had a...really rough day, both of you.

 **Kisaragi:** You two as well, Mr. Kubou and Mr. Hino…

 **Hino:** We’ll stay up in case the Monokumas bring Ikuta out.

 **Kubou:** Y-Yeah! We’ll tell you guys if they do!

 **Murasame:** You don’t have to do that… You’ve been through enough.

 **Kubou:** It’s the least we could do… We weren’t the best during the trial.

 **Hino:** Let us do this much for you.

_There seemed to be no talking Mr. Kubou and Mr. Hino out of this, so we resigned and nodded our heads._

**Murasame:** Alright… Kubou, Hino, we’ll...see you guys later, alright?

 **Kubou:** Before you go…

 **Murasame:** What is it?

 **Kubou:** Y-You… You guys don’t have to call me Kubou anymore!

 **Kisaragi:** Really…?

 **Kubou:** Yeah! Daiki works just fine!

_Daiki gave us a beaming smile, one that reminded me of who he was when we first arrived here._

**Kubou:** Only if you guys want, of course!

 **Kisaragi:** I-I’m honored, Mr.- Daiki!

 **Murasame:** Me too. You can call me by my given name if you want.

 **Kisaragi:** Mine too!

 **Kubou:** Okay! Soshun! Karen!

_I looked at Mr. Hino at the side of us. He seemed tense, scratching his arm and biting his cheek. No matter what the promise was, it was going to be a challenge for Mr. Hino to completely trust us to this degree… It was fine, though. Trust was a process. The fact that Mr. Hino’s willing to open his heart now is a fine first step._

_Soshun and I waved at Daiki and Mr. Hino as we departed the fountain and left for Kacy’s. The entire concourse felt more eerily quiescent than usual...and empty._

**Kisaragi:** ...Do you think Mr. Monokuma is dead?

 **Murasame:** No. Whoever’s behind this will probably just make another one...just like all the other copies that exist.

 **Kisaragi:** ...Is...what he said true?

 **Murasame:** About what?

_I opened my mouth to clarify, but instead of telling the truth..._

**Kisaragi:** ...Nothing.

_After everything that happened, right now was not a good time to ask about this “secret motive” Monokuma mentioned Soshun had. So...I just swallowed my guilt for now._

**Kisaragi:** ...Do you think Kotomi will be okay?

 **Murasame:** ...I...don’t know.

 **Kisaragi:** Will...any of us be okay?

 **Murasame:** ...I...hope so…

_When we reached his dorm, I started to cry like a child._

**Kisaragi:** ...I-I want to go home.

 **Murasame:** Me too.

 **Kisaragi:** I want...to see my mom again…

 **Murasame:** M-Me too.

 **Kisaragi:** I-I don’t want any more people to die…!

 **Murasame:** ...Me too.

 _Before I knew it, I was blubbering like a child, just selfishly reciting what I wanted and didn’t want. My sobs became so incoherent,_ I _didn’t even know what I wanted to say. That’s when Soshun pulled me into a hug and let me cry on his shoulder._

 **Murasame:** ...I won’t die, Karen.

_Hearing that was like taking a breath of fresh air._

 

**CHAPTER 4 END**

**SURVIVOR COUNT: 5**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i guess you could say kotomi has no CHILL! get it. because she was on fire. **laugh.**  
>  five survivors! in chapter five! how cool is that! nothing could ever hurt these kids anymore, right? right?!  
>  **wrong**
> 
> that's it for chapter 4! now we have some freetimes to do!


	44. Freetime: Ch4 Victim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know that one thing, "the father, the son, and the holy ghost"? well, ryouta's the son

**Ryouta Someya Freetime Events**

Event #1

**Someya:** Don’t touch that.

**Murasame:** Oh! S-Sorry…

_Ryouta and I decided to hang out… Or, more, I asked Ryouta if he wanted to hang out, in which he responded with an uninterested shrug. We proceeded to seat ourselves on a couch at Kacy’s; by “we”, I meant Ryouta, me, and about seven other stuffed animals that seemed to appear from thin air, these stuffed animals taking up most of the room on the couch between us while I sat awkwardly on the armrest far from Ryouta._

**Someya:** ...Hey.

**Murasame:** What’s up?

**Someya:** Y-You don’t _have_ to be my friend, you know.

**Murasame:** What?

**Someya:** I-I just mean… You don’t have to feel like you _have_ to be my friend.

_Ryouta was holding his favorite stuffed animal, Mr. Turtle, when he said that. He held him closer._

**Murasame:** I don’t feel like I _have_ to. I want to!

**Someya:** ...Why?

**Murasame:** Well, because I do!

**Someya:** ...Why?

**Murasame:** ...Because you seem fun to hang around?

**Someya:** ...Why?

_I could feel myself starting to sweat._

**Murasame:** Um…

**Someya:** ...Sorry.

**Murasame:** Eh?

**Someya:** I dunno, I’m just… I thought you were Kotomi and Sousuke’s friend.

**Murasame:** I am!

**Someya:** I mean, like… I thought you were _their_ friend.

_I wasn’t understanding what he was implying._

**Someya:** Like… The only reason you wanna hang out with me is because I’m _their_ brother.

_Oh._

**Murasame:** Well, that isn’t the reason at all. I just want to be your friend, that’s all!

_Ryouta puffed out his lip._

**Someya:** ...Really?

**Murasame:** Yeah! Really!

**Someya:** I just...don’t think we’ll get along much.

**Murasame:** Why do you think that?

**Someya:** Uh… You seem like you’d be into more normie stuff.

_“Normie” stuff?_

**Someya:** I mean, I’m not really into that stuff… So, I don’t think we’ll get along… Or have anything to really talk about.

**Murasame:** Why don’t we figure out something we could talk about? Or maybe do together?

_Ryouta looked down at his stuffed animals._

**Someya:** ...I still have three of them I haven’t named yet.

_...Was he saying we could...name his stuffed animals as a way to bond?_

**Murasame:** ...Well, alright!

**Someya:** No, that’s dumb…

_O-Okay…_

_Ryouta scratched his ear._

**Someya:** ...I don’t know…

_Ryouta slouched his shoulders. I wondered what we could do together to bond…_

**Murasame:** ...You play Ru-Gi-Roh, right?

**Someya:** Huh? Yeah…

**Murasame:** Well, why don’t we play that together!

_Ryouta scoffed._

**Someya:** You? Play against _me_? I’m the best Ru-Gi-Roh player there is!

**Murasame:** Oh, yeah? Who says?

**Someya:** ...Sousuke… B-But I know I’m the best!

**Murasame:** Well… You surely are underestimating me, aren’t you?

_Ryouta hopped off the couch and onto his feet, pointing at me defiantly._

**Someya:** There’s no way you can beat me! I’ve never lost a match in my _life!_ And I’m not gonna lose to some normie!

**Murasame:** Well… There’s always a first for everything.

**Someya:** _That’s it._

_Ryouta started gathering up his stuffed animals and stuffing them in his hoodie’s pockets. I didn’t know how he could’ve had so much room in there for so many stuffed animals._

**Someya:** Next time we meet, we duel! You better get your deck ready, because _I’m not going to lose!_

_Ryouta scowled at me and gave me the “I’m watching you” gesture before fleeing. I wouldn’t really say it was running off, but more fleeing as though he were making some sort of point. I didn’t even get the chance to say goodbye, much less stand up from the armrest I was sitting on, but it was fine. It was nice to know that Ryouta and I had something to do together the next time we met!_

 

Event #2

**Someya:** _Wh-What?!_

_Ryouta started trembling, his face pale as a sheet as he dropped the cards in his hands onto the table._

**Someya:** Y-You won?! _Again?!_

**Murasame:** Heh.

**Someya:** How do you keep winning?! I don’t understand!

**Murasame:** Well, well… Who’s the “normie” now?

**Someya:** Y-You don’t even know what that means! Rematch, rematch!

**Murasame:** Someya… We’re at 5-0 now.

**Someya:** I can still win! I can do it!

_And so, we played another round of Ru-Gi-Roh. And another. And another. Before I know it, my unstoppable five-win streak turned into a twelve-win streak. Ryouta leaned back in his chair, sweating and bug-eyed._

**Someya:** Wh-When did you get so good…?

**Murasame:** I used to play a lot in middle school. I won a championship my last year, in fact.

**Someya:** R-Really?!

_I sort of neglected the detail that this “championship” was just a bunch of duels between me and a couple of friends. But, Ryouta was leaning in so closely, so impressed with what he was hearing… Well, I couldn’t crush his heart, could I?_

**Murasame:** Yep! You’re looking at a champion right here!

**Someya:** Wow… That’s so cool! You’re so cool, Murasame!

**Murasame:** Aw, geez… You flatter me.

**Someya:** No, really! An entire championship! So you got to, like, duel against _other people_ , right?!

**Murasame:** W-Well… Yeah!

**Someya:** That’s so cool… The only people I’ve ever dueled against were Kotomi and Sousuke.

**Murasame:** Really? I thought you were the best Ru-Gi-Roh player there was.

**Someya:** W-Well, that _is_ what Sousuke said… C-Considering Kotomi and I are the only ones he’s ever dueled, too…

**Murasame:** You guys are awfully close, huh?

**Someya:** Uh-huh. It’s always been the three of us for as long as I can remember.

**Murasame:** Really?

**Someya:** Yep. We always go everywhere together, do everything together. It’s always a lot of fun! Except…

**Murasame:** Except?

_Ryouta leaned back in his seat._

**Someya:** ...Well… Sometimes they treat me like a little kid. They always make me hold their hands when we go places and talk to me like I’m five…

_I could see how that could be discouraging…_

**Someya:** I mean, I guess I get it… I’m their _baby_ brother, but I’m not a baby!

**Murasame:** Have you tried telling them?

**Someya:** Yeah.

_Ryouta crossed his arms and pouted his lip._

**Someya:** They just laugh and ruffle my hair and call me cute! I’m not cute! Cute’s for girls!

_Ryouta pressed his finger against his forehead._

**Someya:** Then again, big bro calls _you_ cute, but you’re kinda like a girl anyway…

**Murasame:** ...Say what now?

**Someya:** But _I’m_ not cute! And I’m not a baby either!

_Ryouta grumbled under his breath. Then, he sighed._

**Someya:** But… I guess it’s okay.

**Murasame:** Are you sure?

**Someya:** Yeah… I guess I’d rather them treating me like a kid than them not being there, you know?

**Murasame:** ...You really care about them, huh?

**Someya:** ...Yeah.

_Ryouta, suddenly, gathered up his cards._

**Someya:** Let’s play again!

**Murasame:** Huh?

**Someya:** Come on! Come on!

_And so, we played Ru-Gi-Roh again, neglecting the conversation we were having. I won again, and again,_ and again, _but Ryouta didn’t seem to mind after a while. He must’ve just been happy to play with someone else for once...no matter how long we did._

 

Event #3

**Someya:** Murasame, Murasame!

**Murasame:** What’s up?

_Ryouta pulled out a deck of Ru-Gi-Roh cards from his hoodie pocket._

**Someya:** Let’s play! Come on, come on!

**Murasame:** I-I kinda don’t have my deck on me, Someya…

**Someya:** That’s okay!

_He pulled another deck out of his hoodie._

**Someya:** Now, come on!

_I couldn’t say no to that, especially since he went out of his way to bring another deck just for me! So, we seated ourselves at one of the food court tables and played once again. Ten minutes hardly passed, however, when I won the first match. Ryouta let out a long whine that reminded me of Kotomi when she didn’t get her way._

**Someya:** _Again?!_ I thought I would _maybe_ have some advantage today!

**Murasame:** Heh… Well, maybe one day.

_Ryouta puffed out his lips as I gathered my cards._

**Someya:** ...Do you have a mom, Murasame?

_Well, that was different._

**Murasame:** Yeah, I do!

**Someya:** Is she cool?

**Murasame:** I think so, yeah!

**Someya:** Is she why you’re so good at Ru-Gi-Roh?

**Murasame:** Er…

_That was a weird question to ask…_

**Murasame:** N-No, that’s more of my own hobby! She confuses it a lot with-

**Someya:** Is she pretty?

**Murasame:** Y-Yeah, I think s-

**Someya:** Does she give you hugs?

**Murasame:** More than I can handle som-

**Someya:** Does she tuck you in bed and kiss you goodnight?

**Murasame:** She kinda stopped doing that when I was-

**Someya:** Does she buy you a lot of stuff? Does she take you places? Does she hold your hand as you cross the street? Does she make you breakfast and stuff?

_My head was swarming._

**Murasame:** Sl-Slow down, I’m having a hard time keeping up…

**Someya:** ...Sorry.

_Ryouta slouched his shoulders and leaned back in his chair. I didn’t mean to hurt him… It was just too many questions at once…!_

**Murasame:** ...What about your mom?

**Someya:** Huh?

**Murasame:** Is she nice and...uh...does all that stuff?

_Ryouta stared at me for a bit. Then he blinked and averted his eyes._

**Someya:** ...I don’t have a mom.

**Murasame:** Huh?

_Kotomi and Sousuke talk about their mom sometimes, though…?_

**Someya:** ...Kotomi’s like a mom, I guess.

**Murasame:** Really…?

**Someya:** Yeah. She treats me like a baby a lot, but she also becomes real... _not_ Kotomi when I’m upset and stuff.

_Ryouta pressed his finger against his chin._

**Someya:** Girls are real nice, ya know? I like them better than boys… Well, I guess you wouldn’t get that.

_What’s that supposed to mean?_

**Someya:** They remind me of moms, even the ones who aren’t moms… They’re nice and soft and give great hugs. And they’re pretty, too!

**Murasame:** I guess they are nice, aren’t they?

**Someya:** How would you know that?

_What’s_ that _supposed to mean?_

**Someya:** Well, anyway… I’m glad you have a mom, Murasame.

**Murasame:** I-I…

_I didn’t really know how to respond to that. Thankfully, Ryouta didn’t stick to one subject for too long._

**Someya:** Come on, rematch! I’m gonna beat you this time, that’s for sure!

_Before I could really reply or refute, Ryouta already threw down a card and started the duel. He seemed to get real contemplative for a bit there… But, it seemed to just put him in a better mood than not, and it brought us closer together too, I thought._

_...But, what did he mean by “I don’t have a mom”...?_

 

Event #4

**Someya:** ...Did you do that on purpose?

**Murasame:** D-Do what on purpose?

**Someya:** Let me win.

_It was true. After another 12-0 win streak on my side, I let him win this duel. I wasn’t about to let him know that, though…!_

**Murasame:** I-I have no idea what you’re talking about! You beat me, fair and square!

**Someya:** ...You’re a terrible liar.

_So what if I stutter and my voice goes up ten decibels whenever I lie? That doesn’t mean I’m lying!_

**Someya:** You don’t have to let me win!

**Murasame:** ...I-I felt bad winning so often.

**Someya:** It’s okay.

_Ryouta scratched his cheek._

**Someya:** I got over trying to beat you, anyway.

**Murasame:** Really?

**Someya:** Yeah… I’m just glad we’re playing together.

_My heart…!_

**Someya:** Not many people really played with me before, ya know?

**Murasame:** Ikuta* and Ichino did though, right?

**Someya:** Well, _yeah._ But, I mean…

_Ryouta puffed out his lip._

**Someya:** I didn’t really _have_ many friends besides Kotomi and Sousuke…

**Murasame:** Really…?

**Someya:** Yeah… People always thought I was weird because I didn’t really hang out with anyone… And I took my stuffed animals to school. I got bullied a lot, too!

_Who in their right mind would do that?!_

**Someya:** Kotomi would beat up my bullies and Sousuke would always be there to comfort me, but… It still stunk.

**Murasame:** I can imagine…

**Someya:** But, it’s okay. I...like it with you guys.

**Murasame:** Really?

**Someya:** I mean, at first, I kinda felt like no one really wanted to be my friend… B-But then you started hanging out with me, and that was cool!

**Murasame:** Aw, shucks…

**Someya:** A-And, well…

_Ryouta scratched his cheek, a slight blush crawling on his face._

**Someya:** M-Miss Kashiki...always tries to talk to me...and stuff…

_Heh._

**Murasame:** You must _really_ like Kashiki, don’t you?

**Someya:** What?! _No!_ I-I don’t- I don’t like Miss Kashiki like _that!_ I-I mean, she’s really pretty, a-and she’s nice, a-and _really_ pretty, and-

_Ryouta went silent._

**Someya:**...Don’t tell Kotomi or Sousuke. They’ll never let me live it down.

_I smirked._

**Murasame:** Your secret’s safe with me, Someya.

**Someya:** I just noticed that… I dunno, everyone seems nice here. E-Except Umesawa…

**Murasame:** Does she…?

**Someya:** She picks on me a lot! She calls me a kid and stuff… Has she looked at herself?!

_Ryouta slouched in his chair._

**Someya:** It just...reminds me of the past. And I don’t _like_ it.

**Murasame:** I’m sorry, Someya… I can try talking to her for you if you’d like?

**Someya:** No… It’s fine. She brutally tortures you too, anyway.

_That’s one way to phrase it._

**Someya:** I already told Sousuke about everything… So, I’m fine.

**Murasame:** _Even_ “Miss” Kashiki?

**Someya:** N-No! He’d start crying!

_Well, that’s_ one _reaction to your little brother admitting he has a crush on someone._

**Someya:** Besides, Sousuke told me when we were younger that if I touch a girl, _I’ll_ get pregnant! I can’t scare him to thinking I’ll get pregnant soon!

_…_

**Murasame:** Do _you_ still believe that?

_Ryouta didn’t respond._

**Murasame:** You and Ichino must really get along, huh?

_Ryouta’s eyes seemed to sparkle when I said that._

**Someya:** Uh-huh! Don’t tell Sousuke I said this, but I think he’s super cool!

**Murasame:** Really, now?

**Someya:** Yep! I wanna be just like him someday!

_My heart times two…!_

**Someya:** I just wish he saw how cool he was… Maybe he wouldn’t be so attached to _her_ then.

_I was about to ask who this “her” was when Ryouta suddenly slammed his hands on the table._

**Someya:** Rematch, rematch! And, this time, no letting me win!

_I sighed and we resumed our endless stream of rematches. I did as he said - I didn’t let him win. As such, the count ended up being 24-1, with… Well, yeah. But, Ryouta seemed happy the entire way, and I couldn’t help but smile myself knowing that he saw a friend in me._

 

Event #5 (Accessible only in Chapter 3. If all previous FTEs were not activated before Chapter 3, neither them nor this FTE can be accessed)

**Murasame:** ...Someya.

**Someya:** What do you want?!

_This tone of voice was harsh and crude. Things haven’t been the same since…_

**Murasame:** D-Do you...want to play Ru-Gi-Roh?

**Someya:** Why would I want to play Ru-Gi-Roh with _you?_

_Like a dagger to the heart._

**Murasame:** Come on, Someya… I just want to talk to you.

**Someya:** Yeah, well, I don’t want to talk to _you._ So why don’t you just go crawling back to _him?!_ You’re obviously still his tool!

**Murasame:** Th-That’s not…

**Someya:** Leave me alone.

_Ryouta tried to walk away, but I grabbed his arm._

**Murasame:** Someya.

**Someya:** Let me go! I’m going to scream!

**Murasame:** _Please,_ Someya. At least _try_ to talk to him!

**Someya:** Why? Why should I?!

_He ripped his arm away from me._

**Someya:** He tried to get us all killed! He didn’t even _care_ that his sibling’s _lives were on the line!_

**Murasame:** He truly believed-

**Someya:** Everyone keeps saying that, but how do you know?! _You’ve_ never been around when we were kids!

**Murasame:** ...You’re right.

**Someya:** He was always her little dog, waiting obediently for her orders… One time, we sat outside our school for four hours for her! _Four hours!_ And when she finally came out, you know what she told us? She said, “Oh, I’m not walking with you three.” And _left!_ _He_ made us wait all that time for her, and he didn’t even get mad when she turned her back on us!

_Tears started to well in the corners of his eyes._

**Someya:** He didn’t even _care_ how bossy and...and manipulative she was! Even at our expense! B-But, it doesn’t matter, anyway.

**Murasame:** Someya…

**Someya:** I was never his real brother, so why _would_ he care about me more than _her_?

_What…?_

**Murasame:** What do you mean by that…?

**Someya:** I’m not their real brother. I’m just their neighbor. B-But, when I first moved next door, they were my first friends, and we hung out all the time…

_He sniffed._

**Someya:** O-One time, I accidentally called him “big bro” a-and it kinda stuck. I thought he was happy to hear that…! B-But, I guess he didn’t care!

**Murasame:** I’m sure he cared, Someya…

**Someya:** No! No, he didn’t! He acts like he cares, but he’s just like my uncle!

**Murasame:** Your uncle…?

**Someya:** My uncle hates me… H-He’s never told me he loved me… It’s why I always spent all my time with them… I thought Sousuke was different than, like, dad figures…!

_Ryouta was on the verge of sobbing, but his brows were still furrowed in fury. He must’ve had a lot of things bottled up…_

**Someya:** B-But he’s not… He’s not different…! He’s still selfish and hates me!

**Murasame:** He doesn’t hate you, Someya, I swear.

**Someya:** He does…! He DOES!

_He finally burst out sobbing. A long, loud sob that was like a small child’s. It broke my heart to see him this way, so, despite him not wanting me anywhere near him, I pulled him into a hug and let him cry on me._

**Someya:** I want my mom… I want Kotomi…! They’d never turn their back on me l-like… Like…

_He choked._

**Someya:** I want Miss Kashiki…!

_Ryouta suddenly pushed me away, tears still streaming down his face._

**Someya:** I don’t want people like you! Wh-Who puts liars like that above anyone else!

**Murasame:** Someya, I’m not-!

**Someya:** SHUT UP! He turned his back on you too, Murasame! If he was gonna let us die, then he would definitely let _you_ die as well!

_…_

**Murasame:** It is true that he’d let me die before he’d let either you or Kotomi.

**Someya:** See-

**Murasame:** That just shows how much he _does_ care about you!

_Ryouta stopped yelling and stared at me with wide eyes._

**Murasame:** Someya… Sousuke’s separated himself from the group _for_ you. He’s isolated himself in the garden _for_ you. And he tried to stop all of us from voting for Nishizawa _for_ you!

**Someya:** ...That’s not…

**Murasame:** You said it: he was dependent on Nishizawa, to the point he was blinded at times to her abuse. Couldn’t you say that he was blinded in that moment as well?

_Ryouta didn’t say anything._

**Murasame:** I understand you’re angry with him, and you’re completely in the right to feel how you feel. But, you can’t let this go on, Someya, because in the end-

**Someya:** _Shut up._

**Murasame:** Huh?

**Someya:** Even...if everything you say is true… Somewhere in his heart, he wanted Nishizawa to be innocent because she tricked him into thinking he was in love with her! A-And… I-I’ll never know if that part of his heart is greater than any sympathy he had for Miss Kashiki! Than that part that wanted to keep me and Kotomi safe!

**Murasame:** Someya…

**Someya:** He’s like a dad… Or like an uncle… In the end, they’re all selfish. So are _you._

**Murasame:** Please-

**Someya:** Leave me alone.

_With that, Ryouta turned on his heel and left. I didn’t bother to try and pursue him - it wasn’t worth it. I wasn’t the person who could talk to him… I’ve already tarnished any friendship we had with our actions. I could only hope he could find some sort of solace with this strife before..._ something _bad happened._

 

Event #6 (Accessible only in Chapter 4. If all previous FTEs were not activated before Chapter 4, neither them nor this FTE can be accessed)

_...I lost. This time, I didn’t give him the win._

_Ryouta and I silently played Ru-Gi-Roh, not a single word uttered between us. Both of us made idiotic plays; it was almost like we were beginners who had never picked up the game before. But, there was eventually a winner, and that winner was Ryouta._

_He didn’t gloat or boast or shout in glee. All he did was stare at his cards as he placed his hand on the table. I just stared at my own hand, my mind wandering. There was a long stretch of silence between us, the quiet encapsulating our entire hangout. Honestly, I didn’t even know why I asked Ryouta to hang out with me - maybe I just wanted to be in the company of someone who didn’t feel like they needed to cheer me up. Or tear me down._

_Surprisingly, however, there came the moment when he spoke._

**Someya:** ...Do you know why my uncle hates me?

_I didn’t respond. My eyes merely flickered to meet his._

**Someya:** ...Because I killed my mom.

_I blinked._

**Someya:** When I was five, I ran into the street. My mom chased after me. She pushed me out of the way as a truck was coming.

_…_

**Someya:** My mom was his sister, and I killed her. And now I killed Sousuke.

**Murasame:** ...You didn’t…

**Someya:** If I wasn’t so terrible to him...maybe he wouldn’t have done it.

_His eyes turned to the table._

**Someya:** ...I didn’t think about how wrong I was before until now. It doesn’t matter if he wanted Nishizawa to live more than he wanted to protect us. Just the fact that he wanted to protect us was enough to show that he cared.

_I just stared at him._

**Someya:** But, now he’s dead… And it’s my fault. And… Kotomi’s sad now.

_He hugged Mr. Turtle closer to himself._

**Murasame:** ...His second NG+ Code was about me.

_Ryouta’s eyes turned back to me._

**Murasame:** It was probably the one he broke because it was so new. So… If anyone killed him, it was me.

_There was a prolonged silence between us, longer than the previous one. Suddenly, I heard a chair squeak against the floor, and before I knew it Ryouta was standing next to me._

**Murasame:** Someya…?

**Someya:** ...Do you mind...if you called me your little buddy?

_I was taken back by his comment. Blown out of the water, even. But, after a few seconds of disbelief, I nodded._

**Murasame:** ...Okay...little buddy.

_The tears in his eyes came faster than the words came out of my mouth. He pursed his lips to keep the tears back, but to no avail. He threw himself on me and started sobbing into my chest._

**Someya:** Sousuke… Sousuke…! I’m so sorry, Sousuke! I didn’t want you to die! I still love you!

_I could feel the tears come, and before I could stop myself, I was crying with him. I held Ryouta with all my strength._

**Murasame:** I’m sorry, Ryouta… I’m so, so sorry…

_Ryouta sobbed as loud as he could._

**Someya:** I still love you, Sousuke…! I love you…!

_I tried to dry my tears in his hair._

**Murasame:** I… I promise I’ll keep you safe, Someya. No matter what… I-I’ll keep you safe.

**Someya:** Sousuke…! Sousuke…!

_We held each other like that, crying out every feeling we had ever since this terrible ordeal happened. Every raw emotion, every ounce of self-hatred, every piece of guilt that had built up inside of us. We let it all out in the presence of each other, and I knew Sousuke would be proud._

 

* If FTE accessed during Chapter 2, change “Ikuta” to “Kotomi”.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i was originally going to tackle his freetime events by concentrating on his realtionship with his uncle and his past with his mother. however, with the direction the plot went and how ryouta's personality changed over time, it made more sense to concentrate them on his relationship with the siblings, especially sousuke, with his backstory concerning his family sprinkled in to maybe help understand why he reacts to certain things certain ways or whatever. whatever. i could've still concentrated on his mother and uncle, but i probably would've had to make the cut-off point for his freetimes at chapter 2, which would be NO FUN! so. maybe i'll write a separate fic one day that concentrates on his experiences with his immediate family (it'd have the siblings in it, ofc)  
> And there it is! The mystery is revealed! How Ryouta can be the siblings' brother when he has blue hair! And other sad things. Not all freetime events have to end happily...though this one did end sweet in a way.


	45. Freetime: Ch4 Blackened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> take a sip babes

**Shouji Yokoo Freetime Events**

Event #1

**Yokoo:** Murasame! My dude!

_Shouji slapped my back, nearly knocking me off balance._

**Murasame:** H-Hey, Yokoo!

**Yokoo:** No need to be so formal! Just call me “dude”!

**Murasame:** Alright... Dude!

_That didn’t come out of my mouth nearly as cool as it did his._

**Yokoo:** So, what’re ya plans for today, my man?

**Murasame:** Um, nothing really… I think I’m just going to check up on everyone. Make sure everything’s going okay.

**Yokoo:** Man, we can always count on you!

**Murasame:** Aw, shucks… Thanks, Y- D-Dude!

**Yokoo:** Don’t mention it!

_Shouji gave me a thumbs up and a huge smile._

**Murasame:** What about you? What’re you gonna do today?

**Yokoo:** I dunno yet… I’ll probably just let things come as they come. I think Kubou* wanted to chill later, though.

**Murasame:** You two close?

**Yokoo:** Hell yeah! The guy’s a hoot! Thought he was just gonna be a fan, but nah! We really clicked that first day here!

_Shouji scratched his chin._

**Yokoo:** Speakin’ of fans, you a fan of Silver Universe, Murasame?

_I started to sweat already._

**Murasame:** Y-Yeah! I love you guys!

**Yokoo:** I knew you were a rocker at heart! Which is your fav album? Maybe you’ll get an exclusive autographed copy by moi!

_I sweated more. Damn it. Damn it._

**Murasame:** U-Uh… Th-The...third one?

_Shouji stared blankly at me._

**Yokoo:** ...We only have two albums, my dude.

**Murasame:** O-Oh…

_Damn it. God damn it. Why am I like this?_

**Yokoo:** You don’t gotta lie, my dude! I won’t be offended!

_I took a deep breath._

**Murasame:** I-I...actually never heard of Silver Universe before we crash-landed in this mall.

**Yokoo:** Woah! Now, that’s a surprise! I’m used to literally every person stoppin’ me on the street for an autograph! Where ya living, in the middle of nowhere?

**Murasame:** ...A-Actually, yeah. There’s only, like, five hundred people in my town.

**Yokoo:** Holy shit!

_Shouji shouted, complete and utter shock written on his face._

**Yokoo:** That’s _crazy!_ Do you guys, like, forage for food and shit?!

**Murasame:** ...W...We do have a supermarket, if that’s what you’re asking…

**Yokoo:** Do you own, like, five hundred cows like country people do?

**Murasame:** We do own _a_ cow…

**Yokoo:** Dude, sweet!

_It was weird to have an international music sensation completely enthralled with my mundane country life…_

**Yokoo:** You gotta take me there sometime, man! I’ll hold a concert for all five hundred of your buds there!

**Murasame:** Well, I don’t actually know _everyone_ , but-

**Yokoo:** In fact, I’ll let you pick out what my band plays!

**Murasame:** Eh?

_Shouji dug into his vest and pulled out two CDs, both adorning Silver Universe’s name and logo on them. He stuffed them in my hands._

**Yokoo:** You listen to those and tell me which tracks you like best!

**Murasame:** Oh! Really?

**Yokoo:** Hell yeah, man!

**Murasame:** I’m...flattered you trust me to pick out songs for your concert!

**Yokoo:** It’s for your people, dude!

_“My people” makes it sound as though we were from Mars, but hey! This was still pretty thrilling!_

**Yokoo:** Get back to me later with your picks, alright?

**Murasame:** Okay!

**Yokoo:** Later!

_With that, we parted ways. I glanced down at the two CDs in my hand. I stared at them for a few moments before realizing:_

**Murasame:** ...How am I supposed to play these?

_Maybe TME had somewhere I could play CDs. It had speakers in it at least… I went to go listen to Shouji’s band for the first time in my life. Honestly, I didn’t know whether or not I was going to enjoy their genre of music or any of the songs._

_Of course I would, I told myself! Shouji’s my friend - of course I was going to enjoy the music he made! How bad could it possibly be?_

 

Event #2

**Yokoo:** Soooo?

_Shouji put his arm around my shoulders._

**Yokoo:** What’d ya think, my dude?

_I felt numb._

**Murasame:** I-It was…

_What I heard...terrified me to the very core. Yes, sure, I could see how people would like screams that sounded like demons from the depths of hell and rhythms that had me convinced I was being possessed by said demons...if they came out of a horror movie, those people being the serial murderers of said movies. And that was just one song - I listened to_ twenty. _Some were kinder to my ears than others, but the ones that truly horrified me haunted my very soul._

**Murasame:**...Great!

_However, Shouji’s my friend, so I will never tell him that._

**Yokoo:** Sweet! What’re your picks?

**Murasame:** ...Uh…

_Some incomprehensible noise gurgled from the back of my throat._

**Murasame:** ...G-Give me some...time to decide? I...want it to be...the perfect choices…

**Yokoo:** Alright, man! Take all the time you need!

_Phew._

**Murasame:** S-So, um…

**Yokoo:** What’s up?

**Murasame:** About your band… They’re like a second family to you, aren’t they?

**Yokoo:** Totally! I love all those guys to bits. I don’t know what’d I’d do without ‘em!

**Murasame:** I can tell by the way you talk about them. But… I don’t know a single other member besides you.

**Yokoo:** Well, now I gotta tell you, my dude! Sit down and open those ears up!

_I sat down at the bench just as he instructed._

**Yokoo:** Alrighty, let’s see… For starters, there’s me! Shouji Yokoo! I’m mostly the guitarist, but I can alternate between any instrument or vocal need be!

**Murasame;** W-Woah! Really?!

**Yokoo:** Hell yeah! I’m not as good with other instruments as the rest of the band, though.

**Murasame:** And the others are…?

**Yokoo:** There’s… Where to start… Oh! There’s Kano! Kano Matsutani! Our drumist! Man, that dude’s hilarious! He’s about…

_Shouji hovered his hand, palm down, near his hip._

**Yokoo:** Nay high? He ain’t much of a talker, but when he does say something, dude! It makes me laugh til’ my guts pop!

_Shouji scratched his head._

**Yokoo:** Then there’s Mami Tsuga… She plays guitar, too, but she also does all the electronic shit, like autotune and stuff. She’s been tryin’ to find a virgin or something to raise some demons and shit.

**Murasame:** ...What?

**Yokoo:** She also makes cookies n’ stuff for the fans! They’re always the best - she’s got a “secret ingredient” she refuses to tell anyone!

_I don’t think I want to know._

**Yokoo:** Then there’s Shinji Yashiro. He’s lead vocals along with me. He’s actually my best bud - we’re the dudes who started Silver Universe back at the studio! He named it, in fact!

**Murasame:** Well, that’s cool!

**Yokoo:** Finally, ya got lil’ Juri. Juri Katsura, our keyboardist. Her moods are always 100% - she’s always 100% happy or sad or angry… She’s like my lil’ sister if I ever had one!

**Murasame:** Aw…

**Yokoo:** And there ya have it! The entirety of Silver Universe!

**Murasame:** How old are all of you? Well, I mean you’re-

**Yokoo:** Same age, we are! S.U. started when we were all, eh… Thirteen?

**Murasame:** Wow! That’s young.

**Yokoo:** Hell yeah! And look where the six of us have made it! Man, I couldn’t even imagine we’d make it this far…

_...Wait._

**Murasame:** Six of you? You only mentioned four others.

_Shouji’s smile seemed to fade away._

**Yokoo:** ...Five. I meant five of us.

_I would’ve just blown it off as a miscount, but…his demeanor seemed to completely changed at that. But, the melancholy seemed to wash away as quickly as it arrived, because before I knew it, his signature smile was back._

**Yokoo:** Well, I’d love to keep talkin’, but I promised Ichino we’d hang in a bit!

**Murasame:** Alright! See you later, Yokoo!

**Yokoo:** Later, dude!

_Shouji and I waved each other off. He seemed back to his normal, carefree Shouji self, but there seemed to be something that threw him off his game for a second there…_

 

Event #3

**Yokoo:** Man…

_Shouji scratched the back of his head._

**Murasame:** What’s wrong, Yokoo?

**Yokoo:** Eh, well… I tried talkin’ to Asuka earlier.

_That could bum anyone out, honestly._

**Yokoo:** But he wasn’t havin’ it… Just kinda scoffed at me and slammed his door...

_Shouji shrugged._

**Yokoo:** Ah, well! He’ll come around eventually, I bet!

**Murasame:** I don’t really know about that… He doesn’t seem interested in...well...anyone here.

**Yokoo:** Ah, don’t worry! Asuka’s always been like that - I’ve known him long enough to know he’ll come around!

**Murasame:** I remember you saying you were childhood friends at some point?

**Yokoo:** Hell yeah! We were inseparable! Asuka was always clingin’ onto me at school and...well, everywhere, really!

_Asukasei? The clingy one? Shouji must be remembering the past wrong._

**Yokoo:** He always wanted to hold my hand everywhere - said he felt uncomfortable if he wasn’t near me!

_Yep, he’s definitely talking about someone else._

**Murasame:** R...Right…

**Yokoo:** It kinda got a little overbearing sometimes, though. One time, he pushed a girl off a tree and broke her leg cuz she started talkin’ to me!

_Ah, there we go. Now I know we’re talking about Asukasei. Violence and the inability to care about the feelings of others._

**Murasame:** He was...really attached to you, wasn’t he?

**Yokoo:** Yeah! Yeah…

_Shouji was beaming when he was talking about his memories with Asukasei. But, it seemed to fade with time._

**Yokoo:** Man… Feels like a hell of a while ago.

**Murasame:** Have you two...not seen each other for a while?

**Yokoo:** Nah… I moved outta our town when I was about eleven. I told my parents I wanted to pursue music, so they thought to take me to Tokyo to kickstart it…

_Shouji’s tone of voice was no longer as vibrant and happy as usual. Now it seemed… Solemn. Contemplative._

**Yokoo:** We... haven’t talked since.

**Murasame:** At all?

**Yokoo:** Nah…

**Murasame:** You guys’ parents didn’t try to keep in contact for you two?

_Shouji’s eyebrows furrowed._

**Yokoo:** ...My parents didn’t talk to his.

**Murasame:** O-Oh…

_That seemed...kinda odd. Considering he was talking about how close he and Asukasei were… I would think their parents would have some relationship._

**Murasame:** So, um… Hino… He’s always been like this?

_Shouji thought about his answer for a moment._

**Yokoo:** ...He was...always more distant with others, yeah. But it was more like...he was too nervous to talk to people.

**Murasame:** Is that so…

**Yokoo:** He’s never really...ever...been this angry. Except…

_Shouji’s words trailed off. Then, he shook his head._

**Yokoo:** I-I just remembered. I gotta go do somethin’.

**Murasame:** Huh? Well...alright.

**Yokoo:** Sorry to cut our convo short. See ya.

_Shouji hesitated for a moment. Then, he smiled his huge Shouji smile and ruffled my hair before turning on a heel and leaving. I blinked a few times, watching Shouji walk off… He seemed to drag his feet a little. It was apparent that he truly did care about Asukasei… But you would think, considering what Shouji told me, that Asukasei would be happier to see him. I wondered...did something happen between them?_

 

Event #4

_Shouji and I’s conversation this time around was...a little lacking. We talked about the basics per usual, but...that was really the extent of our conversations. He was being his usual self, but underneath, he seemed to be holding back… I wondered if our last conversation brought back something, and now he was afraid it would come back again. So, I decided to steer our hangout in a different direction._

**Murasame:** Hey, Yokoo…

**Yokoo:** ‘Sup, dude?

**Murasame:** I don’t think I’ve ever asked this…but, what’s your favorite part about Silver Universe?

**Yokoo:** My fav part? Let’s see…

_Shouji scratched his head, humming a tune while thinking over my question._

**Yokoo:** ...I think...the best part of it all is seeing how many lives we touch.

**Murasame:** Really?

**Yokoo:** Yeah… You know how many fans come up to me and say I saved their lives with our music? I don’t think there’s any better feeling in the world than knowing you helped keep someone living on this planet, honestly.

_Shouji chuckled._

**Yokoo:** I think that’s the best part about music, ya know? That it can really connect with people in ways that are unimaginable. Not only has it brought me together with my bandmates, but it’s connected me with all my fans, too!

**Murasame:** That’s...a wonderful way to look at it, Yokoo.

**Yokoo:** Heh… Nothin’s more important to me than those connections. And you know what else?

**Murasame:** What?

**Yokoo:** If it weren’t for music and Silver Universe, I woulda never met you guys here in the student council! Y’all are really turnin’ into my third family, ya know that?

**Murasame:** Aw, shucks, Yokoo…

**Yokoo:** I just… I dunno.

_Shouji scratched the back of his head._

**Yokoo:** There’s nothin’ more that I want that for other people to be happy, ya know? Even if they’ve hit complete rock bottom, I wanna be there to tell them that it ain’t the end. There’s only one way to go from that point, and it’s up.

_Shouji put his hands on his hips._

**Yokoo:** That’s why I keep on smilin’, even in this shitty situation we’re in...cuz there’s always an up!

**Murasame:** You’re absolutely right about that, Yokoo.

**Yokoo:** Plus… I don’t want you guys to get _too_ bummed out, ya know? There’s gotta be someone to flip everyone’s frowns, and that person’s gonna be me!

**Murasame:** But, Yokoo… You know you can frown if you want.

_Shouji didn’t respond to that._

**Murasame:** You don’t always have to smile if it’s too rough for you… We’re your friends. If you need to frown, you can. We’ll be here to support you, just like you support us!

_Shouji stared at me for a few moments before laughing._

**Yokoo:** Alright, my dude… Whatever you say!

_Shouji slapped my shoulder, still laughing all the while. I tried to laugh back, no matter how forced it sounded._

**Yokoo:** Well, nice talk, my dude! But I gotta run for a bit!

**Murasame:** Alright! Wanna talk later?

**Yokoo:** ‘Course, dude! See ya!

_Shouji saluted at me, so I saluted at him back. Once he was gone, I started thinking about what he said… About music… Changing people’s lives… I remembered the CDs he let me borrow. I hadn’t listened to them since that first time I received them. Maybe I should change that._

 

Event #5

**Murasame:** Yokoo!

**Yokoo:** My dude! What’s up?

**Murasame:** I listened through your albums again! I made that list for the concert you wanted to throw for my town!

_Shouji beamed._

**Yokoo:** Really?!

**Murasame:** Yeah! I left the list in my room, though, so I’ll give it to you later. Though, I couldn’t help but notice…

**Yokoo:** ‘Sup?

**Murasame:** Well… I noticed there were two songs that seemed kinda different than the rest. One on each album.

_Shouji’s expression seemed to soften._

**Yokoo:** ...Really, huh?

**Murasame:** Yeah… I mean, one, they were the only ones with no screaming in them… And the melodies seemed softer. I also noticed you were the only one playing in them.

_Shouji didn’t respond to that._

**Murasame:** “Missing Half of the Moon” and “Regrets of Jesters”, I think they were called. They were probably my favorites in all honesty, but I was wondering why they were so drastically different than the other songs in the albums?

_Shouji continued his prolonged silence._

**Murasame:** ...Yokoo?

_He finally responded._

**Yokoo:** ...Those ones...I wrote for Asuka.

**Murasame:** Huh?

**Yokoo:** “Missing Half of the Moon”... I was trying to call out to him since I...didn’t know any other way to.

_He didn’t know any other way…?_

**Yokoo:** “Regrets of Jesters” was...a response. To his response.

**Murasame:** He responded…? Did he...send you a letter?

**Yokoo:** No… With his own composition from his shamisen. “Death of the North Star”.

**Murasame:** That’s when you responded…

**Yokoo:** Yeah…

_Shouji crossed his arms._

**Yokoo:** There was always...theories. Whether if the lead member of Silver Universe and the Wandering Shamisen knew each other…

**Murasame:** Was that Hino?

**Yokoo:** Yeah. He…

_Shouji shook his head._

**Yokoo:** If you...want to know about that, ask him.

_Well, I guess I wasn’t ever going to learn about that title, then._

**Yokoo:** Anyway, it was true. We did know each other. And we communicated through our music. But, it wasn’t pretty.

**Murasame:** It wasn’t…?

**Yokoo:** “Death of the North Star” has no vocals, but… I can tell by how he played. He didn’t want anything to do with me anymore.

**Murasame:** What?

_But...why? Didn’t Shouji say Asukasei clung onto him?_

**Yokoo:** ...When...we were kids… I promised I would never leave him.

**Murasame:** Really…

**Yokoo:** But… I had to be an idiot and tell my parents about my dreams. They...wouldn’t let it go. They wouldn’t let me _not_ pursue them. I begged and begged for them to not leave, so I...wouldn’t leave him. But… They wouldn’t have it.

_Shouji’s eyes started to get watery. He held his forehead._

**Yokoo:** Damn it… Sorry.

**Murasame:** No, it’s fine… Keep going if you need to.

_Shouji clenched his teeth._

**Yokoo:** I ended up...leaving. I left him… I left him with _them…_ God, I don’t even know what they _did_ to him when I left…

**Murasame:** Yokoo… You were only eleven.

**Yokoo:** But I knew. I knew I couldn’t leave him! I knew that, and yet…

_Shouji sniffed._

**Yokoo:** I was everything to him, ya know? And I know he felt betrayed… When I told him I was leaving, that no matter how much I tried, I had to leave, I could… I saw something in his eyes, Murasame. I knew he wouldn’t… He wouldn’t…

_Shouji dug his nails into his forehead._

**Yokoo:** No wonder he’s so...angry now. He can’t trust anyone… God, I wish I could take it all back… All of it! Then, he wouldn’t have been alone all that time…

_Shouji tried his hardest to fight his tears back, but one escaped down his cheek. He bit his lip._

**Murasame:** ...Do you...regret Silver Universe?

**Yokoo:** Huh?

**Murasame:** Do you regret your band?

**Yokoo:** N-No… Not at all…

**Murasame:** I-I...know it’s probably hard to see, but you were the one who said the most important thing to you were the connections you made through the band, right?

**Yokoo:** Y-Yeah…

**Murasame:** If you never left… If you never made Silver Universe… None of that would’ve happened. You wouldn’t have those connections; you wouldn’t have a second family; you wouldn’t have saved those lives you cherish.

_Shouji’s eyes turned to the ground._

**Yokoo:** ...But… Asuka…

**Murasame:** He’s here now, isn’t he?

_Shouji’s eyes widened._

**Murasame:** A-And you’ve been trying your hardest to reconnect… We weren’t reunited again for no reason, Yokoo.

_Shouji didn’t say anything._

**Murasame:** Maybe you couldn’t be there for him before… But, you can be there for him now. Just as you were once before. Just like...how you’ve been there for your band and your fans.

_Shouji was as still as a statue for a while. He was soaking in every word I told him, really taking into account what I was saying… Then, when he looking up, he had a tearful smile. A classic toothy Shouji smile._

**Yokoo:** ...You’re right. I...shouldn’t hold onto the past too harshly like that.

**Murasame:** What matters now is what you do in the future.

**Yokoo:** Yeah… Yeah!

_Shouji fist-bumped the air._

**Yokoo:** And I’m gonna be there for Asuka every minute we’re in this mall! Even if I gotta follow him into the showers!

_That...wasn’t exactly what I was going for, nor did I think Asukasei would really appreciate that, but… I knew what he meant._

**Murasame:** Y-Yeah!

**Yokoo:** ...Thanks, man. I really appreciate this talk. I…

_Shouji scratched the back of his head._

**Yokoo:** ...Kinda...only told two people about this. Lil’ Juri, but she’s a lil’ absent-minded when it comes to this stuff… And Kubou*, but I didn’t...ya know, break down like that.

**Murasame:** It’s no problem, Yokoo. That’s what friends are for, right?

**Yokoo:** Yeah! Best of friends!

_Shouji slapped my shoulder and shot me a thumbs up. I gave him a thumbs up as well, and, despite him still having tiny dots of tears in the corner of his eyes, Shouji seemed as happy as ever...possibly shining even more than I had ever seen him._

 

Event #6 (Accessible only in Chapter 4. If all previous FTEs were not activated before Chapter 4, neither them nor this FTE can be accessed)

**Yokoo:** ...Murasame.

**Murasame:** Huh?

_I almost forgot that I was hanging out with Shouji. I was dazed out, half out of reality._

**Yokoo:** Talk to me.

**Murasame:** I…

_Didn’t...feel like talking… Why did I ask him to hang out, again?_

**Murasame:** Sorry…

_Shouji just stared at me. He hadn’t smiled once since we started hanging out._

**Yokoo:** Murasame.

**Murasame:** What…?

**Yokoo:** You...do know we still need you around, right?

_I didn’t respond to that. Shouji pursed his lips._

**Yokoo:** ...You…

_He seemed to hesitate before saying the rest._

**Yokoo:** ...You...really liked him, huh?

_I felt my chest tighten._

**Murasame:** ...It’s not just…

**Yokoo:** I-I know, just… You… None of us, but you… You haven’t really had a chance to mourn anyone, huh?

_My eyes trailed to the floor._

**Yokoo:** I...heard about what Ikuta told you.

**Murasame:** Who…?

**Yokoo:** Lil’ Kisaragi.

_Oh…_

**Yokoo:** I-I get why Ikuta would… Y-You know, be…

_Shouji shook his head._

**Yokoo:** But that doesn’t mean you don’t have a right to mourn for Ichino. Or anyone who's died here. And you shouldn’t feel guilty for mourning or...for anything that’s happened.

_…_

**Yokoo:** All this... _guilt_ building up… I don’t want it to eat you alive, you hear?

**Murasame:** ...Yeah…

**Yokoo:** I...don’t want ya to do something you’ll regret.

_..._

**Yokoo:** Can you promise me something, Murasame?

**Murasame:** ...What?

**Yokoo:** ...Don’t… Don’t…

_Shouji was having a hard time getting the words out. But, eventually, he decided to stop avoiding the direct._

**Yokoo:** Don’t kill yourself.

_…_

**Yokoo:** I still remember the day Hayato did. He left a note and it said he...didn’t have anything left for him. There was no future. He was _fifteen_ , Murasame.

**Murasame:** ...Really…

**Yokoo:** Even if all of this… Every moment of this seems like…like there’s no hope, there _is_. Somewhere. Like…

_Shouji scratched his chin._

**Yokoo:** ...Like with lil’ Kisaragi. She’s still alive, right?

**Murasame:** ...Yeah.

**Yokoo:** And Ikuta and Someya and Daiki… Me too! Even… Even Asuka. We’re all still here. And that’s thanks to you.

_Doubtful…_

**Yokoo:** So...don’t… You’re still needed around, Murasame. Not only for us, but for you as well.

_For the first time since we started hanging out, Shouji smiled. A huge, reassuring smile as he slapped my shoulder and gave me a thumbs up._

**Yokoo:** I promise! It’ll all work out for the best. You...promise to not do anything, right?

_I just stared at him. Didn’t respond. Didn’t move. He clenched his teeth._

**Yokoo:** ...Right.

_Shouji ruffled my hair as though I were his younger brother or something. I was...grateful for him, really, and the fact he...brought this up. Because…_

_Because…_

_…_

_It didn’t matter. All that mattered right now was that Shouji was smiling, no matter how forced it may have been. I...only hoped it would last._

 

* If FTE accessed during Chapter 2, change “Kubou” to “Daiki”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "DIE" "DIE MAYBE" "IM SO EMO" luv u kirby  
> and that's it for chapter 4! wowie, was this one a woozy. and guess what?  
> chapter 5! (children start screaming)  
> as i do, i'll be taking a short break after this chapter to put together details and the c- and details for chapter 5. i may take a little bit of a longer break than usual mostly because lately i've been juggling summer classes, this, and several other one-shots i've been meaning to write, and it was honestly making me sweat for a while. if you subscribe to me, once you see i've posted about.....3 or 4 one shots (i think? i know there's about 3 i'm definitely going to write this short hiatus), that's around when you can expect chapter 5 to start or at least know i have a good portion of it planned to start soon. i'll try to be back in a month AT MOST.  
> i hope you enjoyed this chapter, no matter how depressing it was!! i enjoy every and all comments, no matter how short or long. tell your friends about despair council! tell your family! tell your dog! i noticed it gets rec'd sometimes on reddit and i REALLY really appreciate that oodles! i'll see you guys after the break!


	46. Chapter 5: School Life Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK

**???:** Oh… Oh god…!

 **???:** This...can’t be happening…

_My legs gave out below me. I fell to the ground, but I couldn’t feel my knees scrape against the floor. I couldn’t feel anything. I couldn’t feel. I...I couldn’t…_

**Kisaragi:** Why…? Why you…?!

 

**Chapter 5: We Dreamed of a Hopeful Future**

**Part 1 of Mall Life**

_I’ll never forget that day. Sometimes, remembering that moment is all I ever need to feel better. It’s all I need to remember the good in the world…_

**???:** Hey, girlie!

 **Kisaragi:** P-Please leave me alone-!

_The boy pushed me into the wall against the hard brick of Hope’s Peak Academy. We were behind the school, away from the sight of any teacher or student. In front of me were two boys, all from the reserve course, as they all sported the black suit rather than the brown. I could already feel the tears welling in my eyes._

**Boy 1:** It’s nice to see my favorite main course girl again!

 **Kisaragi:** …

 **Boy 2:** Aw, did he shake ya up too much again? He just doesn’t know how to treat a lady!

_They both took a step towards me. I wanted to run; I wanted to step away from them. But, they had me surrounded, and I already knew before, if I tried to run…_

**Boy 1:** Why don’t we do somethin’ fun today, main course girl?

 **Kisaragi:** F-Fun…?

 **Boy 2:** Makin’ you pick up your stuff and do embarrassing things is fun and all, but… We want ya to do something _we_ can get involved with, too!

 **Kisaragi:** Wh-What do you mean…?

_One of the boys snatched my wrist, gripping it with all his might. I yelped._

**Kisaragi:** Ow! L-Let go!

_I tried to rip my hand away, but he was too strong. My tears were spilling over my cheeks._

**Boy 1:** I hope you’re not thinkin’ of running! Besides, no one will hear us over here.

 **Kisaragi:** Please… Let me go…!

 **Boy 2:** So, whaddya say buddy? Who’s first?

 **Boy 1:** Ha, I don’t see why we can’t both-

 **???:** What the fuck are you two doing?

_That’s when...she came to my rescue._

**Boy 1:** Who the fuck are you?

 **Ikuta:** Who the _fuck_ are you? As far as I can tell, you two are reserve course trash! Need I remind you this is the _main course_ campus?

_One of the boys laughed._

**Boy 2:** Look at this chick, trying to act all tough!

 **Ikuta:** Trying?! And what the hell are you doing to that girl?

 **Boy 1:** Whaddya think? Now, scram before you’re next!

_The boy holding my wrist moved in on me. I let out a scream even though I knew it would do no good. That’s when-_

_*BAM!*_

**Boy 2:** What the-?!

_One of the boys now had a gash in his ear, which was slowly dripping blood. He let go of my wrist and started yelling._

**Boy 1:** Sh-She shot my fucking _ear!_

_I peered over to her, who pointed a smoking gun at the boys. They backed away from her, their eyes wide and legs wobbling. One boy soiled himself._

**Boy 2:** She’s got a fucking gun!

 **Ikuta:** Of course I do! I wouldn’t be much of an “Ultimate Sharpshooter” if I didn’t have one, right?

 **Boy 1:** U-U-Ultimate... _what?!_

_She shot her gun again, aiming at one of the boy’s feet. The bullet went through the edge of his shoe, but there was no blood, so I could only assume she missed his foot._

**Ikuta:** I don’t _like_ missing, but murder’s not really in my forte. But… It _will_ be if I ever see scum like you here again, ‘specially near her, you understand?

 _The boys gawked at her, unmoving. Their statuesque forms didn’t last much longer, however, before they both let out terrified screams and fled, heading back towards the reserve course building. I couldn’t move; I only watched them as they ran, praying to God, to_ anything _above that I would never see those boys again. Something grabbed my shoulder, and I jumped in sheer terror._

 **Ikuta:** Ah, don’t worry. It’s just me!

_I turned to my savior and gazed straight into her amber eyes. Then, I choked out a sob. She pulled me into a hug, rubbing my back as I cried into her shoulder._

**Ikuta:** Don’t worry, yeah? Those boys won’t come back. Not on my watch. I’ll make sure of it, I promise!

_She gently pushed me away, her hands still comfortingly on my shoulders. Through my glassy, watery eyes, I could see her bright, vibrant smile, and I knew that I would always be safe with her around._

_…_

_…_

_...And now, here she was, laying in her bed in a near vegetative state, that smile vanishing for good. She laid on her side, her eyes always on the blank, white walls, her eyes no longer honing that same vibrant, brave, optimistic gleam that it once had. She was pale; her hair was tangled and scraggly; her hands and forearms were covered in bandages and lay limply before her. It’s been a week since I heard her comforting voice. It’s been a week since I saw her reassuring smile. It’s been a week since I’ve seen her in any other state than this._

_Kotomi, my knight in shining armor, was now simply a body with no soul._

**Kisaragi:** Kotomi… I brought you breakfast…

_Her e-Handbook practically belonged to me at this point. I would bring her food, talk to her, brush her hair, clean her room, dress her burns… She never moved from her spot. She never moved, and I knew she never moved because there was always a tray of untouched meals on her nightstand when I would leave them. Some days, I would feed her myself, but she wouldn’t sit up to eat. She would lay there, taking a few bites and barely chewing them before refusing to eat anything else._

_I set her breakfast tray on the nightstand and sat on the edge of her bed. Her back was towards me, but I could still see her face. Her pale, sunken face with dark bags under her bloodshot eyes. Her hair had fallen in her face again, so I brushed it away._

**Kisaragi:** Kotomi…

_She didn’t speak. Everyday… I could feel my heart break._

_I leaned over her, wrapping her into my arms and laying my head against hers. She was unmoving, unfaltering. It was as though I was hugging a corpse._

**Kisaragi:** We’re all...still here for you, Kotomi. We all want you to be okay…

_She didn’t respond._

**Kisaragi:** I… I still love you. So does Soshun. And Daiki. And Mr. Hino, too…

_She tensed up._

**Kisaragi:** I...love you, even if you think you’re not worth it now. J-Just because...you can’t use your talent anymore… You’re still loved and needed.

_I stayed with Kotomi, embracing her, for as long as it took until she shut her eyes and went to sleep, her usual coos turned into small cries._

_\---_

_A week after Mr. Someya’s trial and Uncle Shouji’s execution, everything was stagnant. The day after the trial, Monokuma came to us, revealing that he was still alive and with news that Kotomi was okay and was recovering in her room. However, due to the wounds she suffered from the fire, he said she would never be able to accurately hold a gun again… She lost her talent. She never left her room, growing into a deep depression and going mute._

_That wasn’t all, though… Soshun grew gravely ill. There was one day where he couldn’t leave his bed, shivering like a dying animal… His neglect of his own health finally caught up to him, and the fact that he was so active after what he did… I told him to stay in bed, to not move until he started feeling at least a hint better… There were a few days where I was completely horrified, believing that I was going to lose him from an illness…_

_Because of this, Daiki, Mr. Hino, and I never investigated the new concourse. We wanted to wait until Soshun and Kotomi were well again, but… I-I wasn’t sure if they’d ever be. At least…_

**Kubou:** D-Do you think they’ll be okay…?

_The three of us now had a habit of eating breakfast together in the mornings after I brought Soshun and Kotomi theirs. Nothing much changed between the three of us… Besides Mr. Hino, who was going the extra mile to be kinder. He even offered to take Soshun and Kotomi their food at times. He wasn’t as forceful when it came to us translating the letter in Hope’s Bookmark, and he wasn’t as dismissive of Daiki when the babysitter approached him. He no longer spoke with a sneer in his voice; he was much quieter now, almost muttering the things he said. Also…_

_He now wore one of Uncle Shouji’s dog tags around his neck._

**Hino:** ...How were they, Kisaragi?

 **Kisaragi:** Kotomi was still...unresponsive. Soshun was asleep when I arrived…

 **Hino:** ...I-I’m...glad to hear he’s resting, at least…

_Mr. Hino seemed to struggle with Soshun still… I wasn’t sure if it was because of the things he said in the past, or if he still didn’t trust him…_

**Kubou:** ...It’s...really quiet now, isn’t it?

_The three of us peered down the long table we were sitting at, gazing at eleven chairs that were once occupied by all of the student council. By...all of our friends._

**Hino:** ...Yeah.

_Mr. Hino clutched the dog tag he wore in his hand._

**Hino:** ...We...can’t leave that concourse unsearched forever…

 **Kubou:** Y-Yeah, but… Ikuta and Soshun…?

 **Hino:** I-I know, but…

_I understood Mr. Hino’s concern, but I didn’t feel comfortable exploring the new areas without them…_

**Kisaragi:** ...Do you think Soshun and Kotomi will get better?

 **Kubou:** Y-Yeah, of course! It’s just been...really rough, that’s all.

 **Hino:** Don’t worry, Kisaragi… I’m sure they’ll pull through.

 **Monokuma:** Oooooor they’ll wither away in their little beds and the last you see of them is their stinky, rotting corpses!

 **Kisaragi:** I hope s- KYAH!

_I screamed and jumped out of my seat. Without even realizing, Mr. Monokuma appeared from thin air and was now sitting at the end of the table! How rude! Terrible! I wanted to cry!_

**Hino:** _You…_

 **Monokuma:** Hey, hey, kiddos! My, my, isn’t breakfast awfully small now! Well, at least you don’t have to worry about getting a headache first thing in the morning because of some loud-mouth comic relief!

_Mr. Hino clenched his teeth._

**Monokuma:** Speaking of which how… I remember executing that guy, say, _a week ago!_ And you guys haven’t even _looked_ down the new concourse I opened up just for you naughty little kids! Boo hoo…

 **Hino:** You never told us we _had_ to search it the minute you opened it up.

 **Monokuma:** Aw, but don’t you guys wanna go check it out? I mean… Something _special_ could be waiting for you down there!

 **Kubou:** Like another room with knives and torture devices…?

 **Monokuma:** Upupu… Even better than that!

 **Hino:** Oh boy… I can’t wait.

 **Monokuma:** Then get your little candy ass on it! If you three don’t go search the new concourse, I’m gonna hide all the medicine in Vitamin Planet so our dearest Soshun Murasame has no _choice_ but to finally die this time!

 **Kisaragi:** N-No!

 **Monokuma:** If I didn’t have half a bear brain, I would’ve done it by now! That guy has had _way_ too many second chances! He has more lives than his four cats combined! Trust me, I would know: I took every single one of them! Bwahaha!

_Mr. Monokuma let out a chilling laugh. I couldn’t help but shrink away from him._

**Monokuma:** Weeeell, hope the rest of what’s left of this _despair council_ has fun while it lasts! Too-dah-loo!

_And with that, Mr. Monokuma disappeared just as quickly as he arrived. From seemingly thin air… How did he manage that…?_

**Kisaragi:** ...I regret to say...that I’m almost getting used to his voice.

 **Kubou:** Y-Yeah… That’s one of the worst things about all of this…

_One of..._

_At that moment, we heard footsteps echoing from down the concourse. We all languidly turned our heads, exhausted from even being with Mr. Monokuma for a mere few moments, to find…_

**Kisaragi:** Soshun!

 _I hopped out of my seat and trotted up to him. There was a mix of joy and anxiety in my chest - I was happy to see him up, but I wasn’t entirely sure if he should_ be _up. Daiki followed close behind me. Mr. Hino stood from his seat, but stayed a ways away from us._

 **Murasame:** H-Hey guys…

_His voice was a croak that took all his energy to let out._

**Kisaragi:** Soshun! I- Are you sure you should be up?!

 **Kubou:** Y-You look exhausted! Like you just woke up!

 **Murasame:** I kinda just did…

 **Kisaragi:** You should lay down… You don’t need to be walking around if you’re still sick…

 **Murasame:** I feel better, I promise… Besides, I was starting to get claustrophobic staying in there nonstop…

 **Kisaragi:** Are you sure…?

 **Murasame:** Really, I-

_Suddenly, he started coughing. It was a deep, throaty cough that only the sickest of the sick had._

**Kisaragi:** Please, Soshun…

 **Murasame:** I-I swear… I promise! I’m fine.

 _His attention was off us and swayed over towards Mr. Hino’s direction_ . _Mr. Hino shifted his feet._

 **Hino:** ...I’m...glad to see you wellish…

 **Murasame:** ...Thanks…

_Mr. Hino hugged himself and chewed on his cheek._

**Murasame:** Have you guys checked out the new concourse?

 **Kisaragi:** No… We were waiting for you and Kotomi to get better.

 **Murasame:** Kotomi too? She’s still…

_Soshun closed his eyes for a moment, thinking._

**Murasame:** W-We should still check it out.

 **Kubou:** Are you sure? I mean, you’re still pretty sick… We can wait a bit longer!

 **Murasame:** No. We don’t benefit anything as a group by prolonging our investigation. We can recap what we find to Kotomi if need be…

_I could tell that Soshun was trying his hardest to keep his grasp on his role as our leader, but there was much more hesitation in his words than usual. He couldn’t look at any of us in the eyes, and his voice was low…_

**Kubou:** So...we’re going to investigate?

 **Murasame:** Y-Yeah. We need to see if there’s anything useful to us…

_He started muttering under his breath; I could only catch a few words of what he was saying._

**Murasame:** ...doesn’t matter...end up the same…

_I dug my nails into my palm. Everything he said during the last trial started to flood my brain. His resignation. His hopelessness. I glanced at his wrists, which still had bandages wrapped around them._

**Hino:** Should we all investigate together? Rather than splitting up like we used to.

 **Murasame:** ...Yeah.

_I felt like I knew what he was thinking. “It’s not like there’s many of us left to investigate any longer.”_

_The four of us walked out of the food court and headed towards the new concourse. I felt bad that we were going to investigate without Kotomi, but Soshun did have a point. We don’t gain anything from waiting, but sometimes it doesn’t feel like we gain anything from searching either… That’s no way to think, though, Karen! I was sure we would find something useful, no matter what it took and no matter how small it seemed!_

_Walking to the new concourse, I realized that I never truly noticed how large and expansive the mall was before, nor how our steps echoed throughout the interior. Now with so little of us, though, you couldn’t help but noticed just how small you were compared to this giant, empty mall..._

_Passing Nyan Nyan Neko_ ✩ _Harmony Stand and turning into the new concourse, the first thing we approached was a...lamp store! That’s all it was - lamps. It even had a sign on a window that said, “All we have is lamps” (that was the only sign it had). Above the store was its name: Shady Business._

_…_

_Hehe! I get it!_

**Hino:** An entire store dedicated to just...lamps?

 **Murasame:** Th-There’s different sized lamps…!

 **Hino:** _They’re all just lamps._

 **Kubou:** Lamps are useful…!

 **Hino:** Useful enough for an entire store dedicated to them?

 **Kubou:** There are weird stores like that, too! Like...the gun store!

 **Hino:** Okay, but that’s a typically American store, and Americans _like_ to carry fifteen guns on them at all times.

 **Kubou:** Maybe they like carrying around lamps, too…!

_Mr. Hino scratched his chin._

**Hino:** ...Wouldn’t doubt it.

_We entered the store and were not disappointed at all with its advertising. Every shelf held a table lamp and every inch of the walls were covered by standing floor lamps. There were desks displayed to sport desk lamps while certain walls were fenced off to show off wall-lamps. They even displayed shirts that had little lamps on the sleeves! Shirt lamps!_

**Hino:** What’s the point of this store, anyway? There’s nothing useful here.

 **Kubou:** Maybe all these lamps are here to help...light our way!

 **Hino:** …

 **Kubou:** Ah ha… Soshun?

 **Murasame:** ...Ha.

 **Kubou:** See! Soshun gets it!

 **Hino:** That wasn’t funn-

 **Kisaragi:** Oh, I get it!

_I started chuckling. Daiki’s such a funny person!_

_After checking all the lamps in the store (it was a very enLIGHTening experience!), we left and headed to the store that was directly across from Shady Business. It was called Riverrock, and boy did I love that store! It was filled with all kinds of little gadgets and electronics and gifts, from microscopic flying drones to earphones with cat ears on them to fun kids toys, like the sand that never sticks to your hand! Mr. Monokuma left all the merchandise within it, too, so there was so much fun stuff to look at! We could burn the entire day scouring through here!_

_Soshun, Daiki, and I tried out the massage chairs that were littered about…_

**Kisaragi:** Immmm geeettiiinnng aaaa heeeadaaacche!

 **Murasame:** It’s going too fast, Daiki! Turn it off!

 **Kubou:** I-I don’t know how! Just jump off, Karen!

_...ending with Soshun rescuing me from the mean chair and me trying to fight off my tears. Mr. Hino surveyed the room for anything that could be useful. And useful he found!_

**Hino:** Well, I’ll be damned.

 **Kisaragi:** What did you find, Mr. Hino?

_He pulled something from off the shelf. It opened like a laptop, but it wasn’t that…_

**Kubou:** A portable DVD player?

 **Hino:** Yes. Normally, I would just shrug this off, but when you take into account that we have an entire store here full of DVDs…

 **Murasame:** Blockblister… We could watch the DVDs in there on that thing.

 **Kisaragi:** Does it work?

 **Hino:** I’m not sure yet. It has a charger though. Let’s see…

_Mr. Hino located an outlet on the wall not far off. He plugged the charger into the wall and the other end into the DVD player. He pressed the power button and…_

_There was light on the screen!_

**Hino:** Seems it works. Whether it can read DVDs or not is something else entirely though.

 **Kubou:** Who cares right now?! This is the closest we’ve ever gotten to _anything_ working in our favor!

_Daiki looked like he wanted to burst into tears from pure joy._

**Murasame:** ...It’s just weird, though…

 **Kisaragi:** What’s wrong, Soshun?

 **Murasame:** It’s just… I remember there being some important documents on those computers in Macrohard…

 **Hino:** They _were_ there. Monokuma went out of his way to get rid of those the minute we discovered them.

 **Murasame:** I just think it’s weird how he’d leave a DVD player out with potentially informative DVDs in Blockblister…

 **Hino:** You do have a point… It’s possible the DVDs don’t contain anything worthwhile at all, in fact. Maybe that’s why he left them out.

_Soshun and Mr. Hino seemed lost in thought when it came to this dilemma. Daiki and I weren’t present when they found these documents on a computer in Macrohard, so we didn’t really know what to add to the conversation. Suddenly, Soshun snapped his fingers._

**Murasame:** W-Wait! I remember something Monokuma said back then!

 **Hino:** What is it?

 **Murasame:** He said he “couldn’t let us learn everything so quickly”... Remember that?

 **Hino:** ...Yes, I do. In fact, didn’t he say he had to wait?

 **Murasame:** Yeah! Until there was less of us… I remember him saying about five or three.

 **Hino:** Or even one. But, now that there’s five of us left…

 **Murasame:** ...Maybe he’s going to let us learn some things now?

_The two finally noticed that Daiki and I were watching them with huge grins on our faces._

**Hino:** ...Wh-What do you two want?

 **Kisaragi:** It’s...very nice to see you two getting along.

 **Kubou:** Yeah! You two really work well together when you’re not constantly at odds!

_Soshun and Mr. Hino looked at each other. Then, Soshun let out a small chuckle._

**Murasame:** We _are_ being more productive this way, aren’t we?

_Mr. Hino smirked._

**Hino:** ...Yeah. I guess you aren’t _so_ bad…

_His smile seem to fade away almost instantly, though. He seemed to remember something, his eyes sparking with some sort of revelation, and before I knew it he was scowling once more. He unplugged the DVD player and held it in his arms before turning his back to us._

**Hino:** ...Let’s go.

 **Kisaragi:** A-Are we done here…?

 **Hino:** Yes. There’s nothing else to look at.

_With that, Mr. Hino stepped out of Riverrock. Once again, he was maintaining his distance… He didn’t seem as mean about it as before, so I knew he still wanted to try. But, there possibly was still something deep inside that didn’t want him to trust so hastily… It does take time to change, so I can understand that. I just hoped he didn’t listen to that little voice too much…_

_We walked further down the concourse and found ourselves faced with a small jewelry store that specialized in diamonds. It was called JALES, and it was incredibly sophisticated compared to the rest of the mall. The glass cases were as clear as water and the diamonds sparkled against the fluorescent lights above them. Soshun and I split from Asukasei and Daiki to search the store quickly. There wasn’t anything worth noting besides the amazing amount of diamonds that surrounded us; there was no doubt there was a great fortune sitting in this room alone. At one point, I found Soshun gazing down at some diamond rings secured behind glass walls, a solemn look on his face._

**Kisaragi:** Soshun, is everything alright? Are you feeling well?

 **Murasame:** I, uh… Yeah, I am. Just…

_He was refraining from making eye contact with me._

**Murasame:** I was just...thinking about my mom. And something silly…

 **Kisaragi:** It can’t be silly if it makes you look like that… Do you want to talk about it?

_Soshun glanced back at the diamond rings._

**Murasame:** ...I-It was my mom’s birthday. She… She never received many gifts for her birthdays, not since my father…

_…_

**Murasame:** So, I decided to get her something nice. A diamond ring, I thought. She’d like that! I was seven, though, so I thought a fake 700 yen plastic ring was as real as the actual thing. So, I saved up just that much and got her one…

_A tiny smile crept on Soshun’s face._

**Murasame:** ...She...loved it. Even though it wasn’t real, she...wore it every day after that for as long as I could remember.

 **Kisaragi:** That’s really sweet, Soshun…

_His smile faded._

**Murasame:** ...I...miss her.

_My heart felt as though it fell from my chest._

**Kisaragi:** ...M-Mine too.

 **Murasame:** You and your mother…

 **Kisaragi:** ...She...is- was- is all I have…back at home...

 **Murasame:** ...Mine too.

_I felt terrible. I felt absolutely terrible, absolutely horrible, absolutely disgusted. Soshun was in the same shoes as me, possibly even moreso, though I highly doubt that he considered… That he… Like I did… That-_

**Kubou:** Yahoo! You two, are you done?

 **Hino:** There’s nothing important here. We’re going to move onto the next store.

_I glanced at Soshun, who merely nodded at me. I bit the inside of my cheek, and the four of us left JALES together._

_There was one more store that was open across from JALES that wasn’t the end department store. There was a strong scent of incense emanating from it, and the lights were dim inside. It was called Moonbound Treachery Co., and inside was a wide array of merchandise that reminded me of that one fashion trend…_

**Hino:** The appropriation of various cultures, especially those of natives?

 **Kisaragi:** ...Oh! It’s called bohemian! “Boho” for short!

_Along with the “boho” style clothing, there was also jewelry that was much more quaint than those in JALES, with necklaces made of leather and unpolished gemstones adorning them. In the back was various items, like wall scrolls and wooden instruments. There was one shelf that had incense, some burning on their stands. It was a bit powerful for my liking, especially considering several different kinds where burning at once. But, I started thinking about Kotomi and just how stagnant the air was in her room… So I decided to sneak one stick of incense and a stand in my jacket pocket. I hope I didn’t get in trouble for stealing…!_

_There were a few things that felt completely out of place compared to the rest of the store, however. For one, the walls were painted to resemble the night sky. The merchandise, while they were designed to be a specific style, all had space designs and connotations to them. What was most jarring, however, was in the corner of the room…_

_There was a giant...what seemed to be a spaceship, which was upside down and seemed to have crashed through the floor._

**Kubou:** M-Maybe we can use that to bust out of here! Anyone...know how to manage a spaceship…?

 **Hino:** Even if someone did, I highly doubt it’s functional in that state.

_Daiki sighed. I slumped my shoulders._

**Hino:** Anyway, there’s something I noticed about these stores that have opened up…

 **Murasame:** What’s that?

 **Hino:** They’re very...storey.

_There was a silence._

**Kisaragi:** Um… I believe that’s because they’re all stores.

 **Hino:** No- Well, yes. What I mean is, well… Think about some of the other stores that have opened up. Compared to those, these stores seem...normal for a mall.

_They were normal?_

**Murasame:** ...Oh… What you mean is...like, some of the stores that’ve opened before were more...renovated?

 **Hino:** Exactly.

 **Kubou:** I guess that makes sense! Macrohard, for one, was set up to be more like an office!

 **Murasame:** Gamersgo reminds me more of an arcade than a game store…

 **Kisaragi:** TME is also a karaoke bar!

 **Hino:** Those stores were all renovated in ways that would accommodate people staying in this mall for prolonged periods of time.

 **Kubou:** But, how is that relevant…?

_Mr. Hino stared at Daiki for a minute. Then, his face turned red._

**Hino:** I- I- I don’t know, I just… I just noticed that…

 **Murasame:** ...Maybe it has something to do with Monokuma…

 **Kisaragi:** What do you mean…?

 **Murasame:** Well… The renovations in the mall… This isn’t the first time this topic’s been brought up. It’s is weird how other places seem to be altered in some way...but this concourse seems untouched.

 **Kubou:** There are other stores in this mall that are like stores, though!

 **Murasame:** Yeah, but they’re all altered in some way. Obvious ones are the department stores… But, if you remember, places like Make-A-Bear doesn’t have their merchandise just...strewn over the floor and climbing the walls. Also, weird stores, like...a gun store. Or a giant garden.

 **Kisaragi:** That’s true…

 **Murasame:** And… I don’t know if you guys noticed this, but… These stores all have their cash registers.

_Daiki, Mr. Hino, and I’s heads all whipped around, looking for what should be a normal thing to see in a store. And...there! By the entrance! A cashier counter with a cash register!_

**Hino:** You noticed that…?

 **Murasame:** I did… Only because it’s what sticks them out compared to all the other stores. Even if some stores in the other concourses look the same as every other store of its kind, they were still all missing where the employees would go…

_Soshun had such a keen eye…! I had grown so accustomed to not seeing cash registers, I simply stopped looking for them! To remember such a tiny detail…_

_I started giggling._

**Murasame:** Eh? Karen, why are you laughing…?

 **Kisaragi:** I’m just...happy to see you so alert again!

_Soshun blinked a few times. He was about to smile, but then he coughed. A terribly low, scratchy, scary cough, one that would make you think he was going to hack up his lung._

**Kisaragi:** Soshun…!

 **Murasame:** Sorry…

_Even if he was trying...he was still very tired._

**Hino:** We should hurry and investigate the department store at the end of the concourse.

 **Kubou:** Yeah! Then Soshun can go back to resting...

_Soshun grunted and shifted his eyes towards the floor._

_We all left Moonbound and headed southbound (Get it? Southbound? Moonbound? Hehe~) towards the end of the concourse. It didn’t take long to reach it; after JALES and Moonbound, there were only a few more boarded up stores until the end. Once we arrived at the department store, we were met with a place named…_

_...Nothing. There was no sign above it that said anything. In fact, there was nothing significant about this store. There were no windows, no painting or wall decorations that made it stand out like the other stores did, no sign. It was just...a door on a wall._

**Kubou:** That’s...weird.

_We entered the store, only to find that it only became odder from there. And by odder, I meant...blanker. Emptier. More insignificant. That was because we entered a vast, empty room - there was simply nothing in there. The walls were white, the floors were tiled, and that was all that was significant about it._

_...Except for a single lone piano sitting in the middle of this vast nothingness._

**Hino:** Well, that throws the entire point I just made ten minutes ago out the window.

_We approached the piano. It was an elegant, beautiful instrument, its surface glistening in the light and the keys on it as pristine as they should be. It and its stool that sat right in front of it was made out of sophisticated red mahogany. Mr. Hino pressed his finger against one of the keys, and a pleasant sound echoed through the room._

**Murasame:** Well… That sure is a piano.

 **Hino:** We can see that.

 **Murasame:** It’s just...that’s it. I thought in a room as weird as this, it’d come to life and eat us or something…

_Soshun was being silly… But, he did have a point. In a mall as odd as this, to find just a singular, simply grand piano here as normal as ever…_

**Kubou:** I wonder if it has something to do with this room…?

 **Hino:** Well, obviously, as it’s the only thing in here.

 **Kubou:** No! That’s not what I mean.

 **Monokuma:** You mean that maybe this piano could be holding a deep, dire secret in this room that’s currently hidden from you and the only way to unlock it is through this over-priced instrument?

 **Kubou:** Yeah! ExaaaaHHH!

_Daiki yelped and jumped away from Mr. Monokuma, who appeared from thin air as he always did!_

**Monokuma:** Well, I’m here to tell you that you’re EXACTLY right!

 **Kubou:** Wh-What…?

 **Monokuma:** You see, I’m gonna be a little more lenient on information now since you’ve all been good kids and killing each other!

 **Hino:** Okay, what’s this piano hiding in this room?

 **Monokuma:** Can’t answer that!

 **Hino:** Wonderful. Thank you.

 **Kubou:** Y-You said you would be more lenient with information…!

 **Monokuma:** That doesn’t mean I’m just gonna tell you kids everything you ask! That would make things boring real quick! No - if I leave something around, like, say, a DVD player than can conveniently play the DVDs in Blockbuster or even some files concerning a mysterious organization that means to combat everything you kiddos stand for, then it’s fair game!

 **Hino:** You mean there’s another file around here concerning the Future Foundation…?

 **Monokuma:** Nope!

_Mr. Hino grunted._

**Monokuma:** All I ask is that you kiddos do one thing for me…

 **Murasame:** ...What?

 **Monokuma:** _Stop going into Hope’s Bookmark._

_Mr. Monokuma’s voice became really low right there…!_

**Hino:** What? Why?

 **Monokuma:** Just… Don’t! You don’t have to know why, just know you _can’t!_

 **Hino:** And why should we listen to you?

 **Monokuma:** Because _I’m_ the headmaster! Aaaaand…

_Suddenly, Mr. Monokuma jumped up and swiped the portable DVD player out of Mr. Hino’s arms._

**Hino:** Hey…!

 **Monokuma:** If you don’t… You won’t get this back!

_Mr. Hino clenched his teeth._

**Kisaragi:** B-But…!

 **Monokuma:** No butts! No buts either! It’s either the bookstore or the DVD player, you bastards!

_Why was Mr. Monokuma so adamant about us not entering Hope’s Bookmark any longer…?_

**Murasame:** ...Take it.

 **Kubou:** Huh?

 **Murasame:** There’s too many valuable things in that bookstore… Besides, if you’re so needing us to stay out of it, there must be a reason, right?

_Mr. Monokuma stared at Soshun for a long while before his entire white side turned a blood red._

**Monokuma:** Grrrr… RAAAAAAAAWR! I _really_ wish you would’ve died when you tried to off yourself! I guess I’m gonna have to give you an even MORE enticing special motive!

_Special motive… My spine stiffened up. I completely forgot that... Soshun…_

**Monokuma:** Then I guess I’m taking this player and skiddaddling!

 **Hino:** Wait.

 **Monokuma:** What, _what?!_

 **Hino:** At least tell us _how_ this piano unlocks this…”secret” in this room.

_Mr. Monokuma tapped his little paw foot against the tile._

**Monokuma:** Weeeeeell, I guess I could tell you _that_ much…since there’s not anything you can do about it!

 **Kubou:** What do you mean…?

 **Monokuma:** The secret is...you have to play the piano!

 **Hino:** That’s it?

 **Monokuma:** That’s _not_ it, black widow! _Obviously_ , you can’t just play any old tune and expect your secret to be revealed! No… You have to play a _specific_ tune.

_Mr. Monokuma giggled._

**Monokuma:** Upupu… And one of you _did_ know what that tune was! And exactly how to play a piano!

 **Kubou:** Wh-What?! Really?!

 **Monokuma:** Yeppers! Too bad, though...since they’re already _dead!_

_Those few words were like a cold knife to my heart._

**Hino:** Shit…

 **Monokuma:** Yep! So, even if you wanted to unlock this secret… You couldn’t! Because the secret died with them! Upupu!

 **Kisaragi:** No…

 **Monokuma:** _Yes!_ Well, now that I’ve effectively ruined your days and wasted your time, it’s time for me to get outta here. Too-dah-loo!

 **Hino:** Wait! The DVD player-!

_But, it was too late. Mr. Monokuma disappeared with the DVD player, and both were as though they never existed._

**Hino:** Damn it!

 **Murasame:** S-Sorry…

 **Hino:** No. I...appreciate you picking the bookstore. If you remember, Kisaragi and I still have your letter to translate.

_The letter! The strange letter in Russian… Not only that, but all the mysterious files in that bookstore. Those other killing games, the manilla folder labeled “TEAM YOMI”, and the fact that we had yet to skim through many of the other books in there… If we had chosen to keep the DVD player, we would’ve lost all that valuable information._

**Hino:** I guess it was simply a sacrifice we had to make…

 **Kubou:** B-But now… It kinda feels like all a waste. The DVD player gone, and the fact we can’t unlock the “secret” of this room without the piano…

 **Kisaragi:** None of us know this song we need to play nor even how to play the piano…

 **Kubou:** We’re just...back to where we were before.

_This is the point in our hopelessness where I would typically turn to Soshun, who would give us all a reassuring smile and try to ease our worries with his words. But, when I turned to him, I saw a boy who seemed just as hopeless as we did, with bags under his eyes and a pale face. It was like I was looking as someone completely different…_

**Hino:** ...Oh well.

 **Kisaragi:** Oh well…?

 **Hino:** No point crying over spilled milk. We just...have to keep going from here.

_It was foreign to hear the reassuring words coming from Mr. Hino… But…!_

**Kisaragi:** Mr. Hino’s right! We...shouldn’t give up! We still have all those documents to go through in Hope’s Bookmark!

 **Hino:** And like Murasame said… There must be something of value in there if Monokuma doesn’t want us to be there.

 **Kisaragi:** We’ll...We’ll figure this out, everyone! Everyone…

_All four of us… No, five. There was Kotomi too, even if she was...almost like…_

**Kisaragi:** We’ll… We’ll all get out. I know we will.

 **Hino:** We _have_ to.

 **Kubou:** ...Y-Yeah… We can’t give up now…!

_The three of us turned to Soshun, who still seemed dazed. He snapped out of it once he noticed we were all staring at him._

**Murasame:** I… Yeah…

_Despite our best efforts to be positive, if Soshun wasn’t… If Soshun wasn’t optimistic nor believed in us… Our words almost felt empty._

_The four of us left the store with the piano and all decided to call it a day when it came to investigating. Mr. Hino and I decided we would return to working on the letter in Hope’s Bookmark while Daiki would go through the documents in there and see if he could find anything significant. I was going to stop by Kotomi’s room first and burn that incense… Maybe stay with her for a while, just to make sure she was okay and keep her company. Soshun didn’t say anything about helping; he kept the ban Mr. Hino put on him and decided he would stay as far away from the bookstore as possible. He said it was...for our safety. But, in reality, I knew he was just scared of turning into...that person again._

_Mr. Hino and Daiki walked ahead of us. I took this chance to pull Soshun back, us two the only ones left near the piano store and, soon, the only ones left in the concourse._

**Kisaragi:** Soshun… I...need to ask you about something.

 **Murasame:** What is it…?

_I bit my chapped lips._

**Kisaragi:** Mr. Monokuma… He… He said you… You did… Y-You…

_I couldn’t get the correct words to string together into a coherent sentence. Before I knew it, I found myself stuttering and near tears._

**Kisaragi:** Y-You...had a...sp-special motive and you… When you...decided to...d-do… And I…

_Despite my incoherent words, Soshun seemed to figure out what I was trying to say._

**Murasame:** ...He was right.

 **Kisaragi:** Huh?

 **Murasame:** He did...give me a special motive. One that applied only to me.

_It was true…_

**Murasame:** He...told me if I killed someone, you could escape.

_My tears started to spill over and down my cheeks._

**Murasame:** I’m...sorry. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, and I’m sorry I…

_Without even thinking, I punched him in his arm. I didn’t know if it hurt him, or if he even felt it, but I punched him in the arm, and then in the chest, and I just kept punching him and punching him out of sheer misery and fury and sorrow and anger._

**Kisaragi:** Don’t...do...something...like...that...because...of...me…!

_I just kept punching him, punching him like a madman, completely and utterly distraught over what he just confirmed to me. He took it, every hit that I swung at him. It didn’t seem to phase him at all._

_I felt selfish. Incredibly, undeniably selfish. Soshun was the one who hurt himself, who was suffering and who had reached complete and utter rock bottom and was only digging himself further deeper. And here I was, yelling at him and hurting him more because I couldn’t take the idea of him doing such a thing_ because _of me, because he wanted me to live, and I felt so selfish, so undeniably selfish, but I was so angry too. I was angry and sad and distraught and furious and and and-_

_I found myself slinking down to my knees, my hits getting weaker and weaker until I could barely move my arms any longer. My sobs were sheer hollers at this point, screams towards the sky, begging for someone to listen and to end all of this. I didn’t even notice nor did I care when Soshun leaned down next to me and wrapped me in his arms._

**Kisaragi:** Don’t do something like that...because of me again…

 **Murasame:** I’m sorry… I-I… I won’t. I won’t, I promise…

 **Kisaragi:** Please… Please…

_Kotomi crossed my mind. Soshun crossed my mind. Kotomi’s kind and thoughtful smile crossed my mind. Soshun becoming my first friend crossed my mind. All her compliments and sweet words crossed my mind. All his promising and motivating words crossed my mind. Her tears and her wails when she discovered Mr. Ichino was killed crossed my mind. His deterioration after Mr. Ichino’s and Ms. Umesawa’s deaths crossed my mind. Her distance afterwards crossed my mind. His pitiful state when Kotomi and I found him crossed my mind. Her instability after Mr. Someya died crossed my mind. His resignation during the trial crossed my mind. The fire, the terrible fire that engulfed her arms and ripped what she felt was the last of what she had crossed my mind. The confession, the dreadful confession that I contributed to his actions crossed my mind._

_Kotomi crossed my mind. Soshun crossed my mind. Kotomi crossed my mind. Soshun crossed my mind._

_Our friendship bracelets crossed my mind, and how we all promised to be the best of friends and stay alive together._

_All that did was make me cry louder._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I want to imagine every time karen punches him her fist just squeaks like a rubber duckie" - ry
> 
> alright so this is about (checks watch) 4 days late and i apologize for that one,  
> so this chapter...i'd tell you how long everything's going to be like usual, but even THAT right there is a spoiler, so i can't say
> 
> got some fun stuff for you guys to check out tho! like [a finished map of the mall](https://twitter.com/sousukeichino/status/890003195044532224) and [a relationship chart!](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1x5_S6aAwqlPs6cbN1zroqOgTRNPSkOFYaIIyCAxJ24I/edit?usp=sharing) they're just some fun stuff i did at the side while i was putting this off  
> i'm...not entirely sure if updates may be a little stunted for this chapter? mostly because of classes (of course) and i'm going to be working on a personal project at the side. also i'm considering an au multi-part fic.... help  
> i hope you guys enjoyed, despite like, sadness at every turn. it's not always going to be like this (it's always going to be like this). i know the next update though...it's gonna be one some of y'all have been waiting this ENTIRE FIC for ; )
> 
> EDIT: I COMPLETELY forgot to mention that the prologue and two parts of chapter 1 have been revised!! i added scenes and heavily edited some, so i would recommend going back and reading through them!! it's not required tho


	47. Chapter 5: School Life Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: hey updates may be slower than usual  
> me, 5 minutes later: so i finished the next 3 updates 
> 
> HEY this is the fun update!

**Chapter 5: We Dreamed of a Hopeful Future**

**Part 2 of Mall Life**

_ When I walked into Kotomi’s room, the faint smell of incense had dissipated, and air was back to being stiff and suffocating. I brought another along with her breakfast for the new day, so, when I set her food on her nightstand, I dumped the ashes of the old stick into a small trash bin and lit the new stick on the incense stand. Kotomi didn’t move all the while; all that changed since the previous day was the fact that she was now holding Mr. Turtle in her arms, who I couldn’t help but notice had a small tear in his little felt arm. But, besides that… She didn’t move. She never moved. _

**Kisaragi:** Kotomi… Since you didn’t eat yesterday, I’m going to feed you, alright?

_ Kotomi didn’t respond. So, I seated myself on the edge of her bed and set the breakfast tray on my lap. I nudged her arm for her to turn over, but she didn’t move. _

**Kisaragi:** Kotomi…

_ For the first time for over a week, words finally came out of her mouth, no matter how low and strained they were. _

**Ikuta:** ...It’s over.

**Kisaragi:** Huh?

**Ikuta:** None of this...matters…

_ My confusion was half in disbelief of her words, half I couldn’t understand her raspy voice. _

**Kisaragi:** What are you saying, Kotomi…?

**Ikuta:** None of this matters… We’re all going to die here…

_ My throat went dry. _

**Kisaragi:** No, no, Kotomi… That’s not true…

**Ikuta:** It doesn’t matter what we do… It’ll just keep happening, again and again… We should just give in…

_ All these weeks of not hearing her voice...and this is what she says…? Her...resignation…? It reminded me so much of  _ his _ speech at the trial… Our president and vice president, both… _

**Ikuta:** I should’ve...taken Nishizawa’s proposition…

**Kisaragi:** Huh?

**Ikuta:** Shoulda just...killed everyone when we had the chance…

_ My body went cold. _

**Kisaragi:** Kotomi… What are you talking about? Killing everyone…?

_ But, she didn’t respond. She just laid there, her eyes to the wall. _

**Kisaragi:** Kotomi! Please… Answer me…

**Ikuta:** It’s too late… They’re dead anyway… All because I’m a fucking idiot…

_ Mr. Ichino… Mr. Someya… _

**Kisaragi:** No, Kotomi, it’s… It’s not your fault.

**Ikuta:** Leave me alone.

**Kisaragi:** Kotomi…

_ Without warning, she whipped her arm across the bed and pushed the breakfast tray off my lap, knocking it to the ground. She hissed in pain as I hopped onto my feet. _

**Kisaragi:** Kotomi-!

**Ikuta:** _Get out!_

_ Her voice was a deep growl, an enraged shout of a violent person. I hesitated, gazing down at someone who I respected, who I cared for, who I loved with all of my heart, and watched as their eyes turned from a shallow glass to red with rage.  _

_ At her bidding, I left her room a mess and left with my head hanging low. _

_ \--- _

**Murasame:** How was Kotomi…?

_ When I arrived back at the food court after letting a few tears fall, I was met face-to-face with Soshun, who still seemed exhausted and pale. But, he had something resembling breakfast - a piece of toast, if that counted for anything - and for that I was grateful. _

**Kisaragi:** ...She’s still...not good…

**Murasame:** Oh…

_ His eyes narrowed towards the ground. _

**Murasame:** I should visit her sometime… I…haven’t been a very good friend in that aspect.

**Kisaragi:** I told her you weren’t well, s-so I’m sure she won’t hold it against you…

_ Though, the anger she exhibited this morning could possibly speak otherwise… _

**Kisaragi:** She...said something that troubled me.

**Murasame:** What’s that?

**Kisaragi:** That she should’ve “taken Nishizawa’s proposition”. Something about...killing everyone.

_ Soshun seemed taken aback, his eyes wide. _

**Murasame:** What…?

**Kisaragi:** Do you...know anything about that, Soshun?

_ Soshun bit his lip and crossed his arms. When he spoke, he couldn’t maintain eye contact with me. _

**Murasame:** ...Nishizawa...came to her one day. Her and her brothers… It was back when there was twelve of us.

_ Something...that happened so long ago…? _

**Murasame:** Nishizawa had a proposal: they each kill two people. That way...all four of them were technically “blackened”, and they could all escape.

_ … _

_ … _

**Kisaragi:** What?

**Murasame:** The three of them said no, but…

**Kisaragi:** This was...before Ms. Nishizawa killed…

_ Soshun hummed something resembling a reply. _

**Kisaragi:** And...Kotomi didn’t tell me…?

**Murasame:** I-If it makes you feel better… She didn’t  _ tell _ me either. I kinda just...found out about it after...everything.

**Kisaragi:** But...you didn’t say anything, either…

_ Soshun clenched his teeth. _

**Murasame:** ...I know.

_ I felt my tears coming back, but not out of sorrow this time… They were tears that felt betrayed, that felt as though her own and only true friends couldn’t trust her enough with a secret like this… _

**Kisaragi:** ...I...guess I understand why you didn’t say anything…

**Murasame:** I’m… I’m sorry, Karen. I...didn’t want to cause panic.

**Kisaragi:** But, Kotomi…

**Murasame:** She said she was ashamed because...she considered it. She didn’t want to remember…

_ She...considered it? She considered… _

_ She...considered...killing… _

_...But she...didn’t...and that’s what matters, right? _

**Kisaragi:** Yeah… Yeah…

_ That’s what matters… She didn’t consider it… _

_ … _

_ But she...regrets it now… She said so… _

_ That… That doesn’t matter though, right? Yes, it matters that Kotomi feels as though this entire situation is on her shoulders, but… It doesn’t matter that she said she regrets it, right? That’s in the past.  _

_ Yes… Yes! It’s in the past. I just...have to be there for Kotomi now, and push her forward. Show her that there’s still hope…  _

**Kisaragi:** I’m...sorry for bringing this up.

**Murasame:** Huh? No… It’s no problem. We should’ve told you, anyway…

**Kisaragi:** No. Like I said, I understand why-

**???:** Karen! Soshun!

_ I was interrupted mid-sentence by a cheerful shout down the concourse. Soshun and I turned to find Daiki and Mr. Hino walking towards us. Daiki seemed to be beaming while Mr. Hino was being...Mr. Hino. _

**Kisaragi:** Good morning to the both of you!

**Kubou:** Good morning! How’re you two doing? How’re you feeling, Soshun?

**Murasame:** A little better…

**Hino:** You don’t look better.

_ Silence. _

**Hino:** B-But, I’m glad you’re feeling as such…

**Murasame:** ...Th-Thanks…

_ More silence. _

**Murasame:** ...H-How are you?

**Hino:** M-Me? Um, good…

_ Even more silence. _

**Hino:** Wh-What are you going to do today…?

**Murasame:** I, uh, I don’t know… Sleep, I guess…

**Hino:** Oh, uh, sleep’s good…

**Murasame:** And...you?

**Hino:** Work on that...letter…

**Murasame:** I see…

_ One more silence. It was as stressful for Daiki and I as it was for Mr. Hino and Soshun. _

**Kubou:** S-So, um, have you two had breakfast yet?

**Kisaragi:** Yes… Well, Soshun could eat more.

**Murasame:** No, it’s fine-

**Kisaragi:** _Soshun could eat more._

**Murasame:** M-Maybe I could eat some more…

**Kubou:** Alright! I’ll get all three of us something then!

_ Daiki skipped off to the Rooster’s Head. It was nice to have positivity like him still in this mall… I knew, if anything, that could bring up our spirits! _

_ Mr. Hino took a few steps closer to us and started muttering. _

**Hino:** You two have noticed, yes?

**Murasame:** Noticed what…?

**Hino:** He’s trying to be like Sho.

**Kisaragi:** What do you mean…?

**Hino:** He’s keeping that happy-go-lucky facade going, he keeps smiling, he keeps cracking terrible jokes and puns… And he won’t leave my side.

_ Now that Mr. Hino mentioned it… I did see some facets of Uncle Shouji’s personality in Daiki now. He was the one who tried to lighten the mood during the investigation yesterday… And, while Soshun was ill, he would be the one to instigate conversation and try to keep things more positive… Most importantly, I did notice that he kept close company with Mr. Hino… He faltered at times, though, and when he did, it was dire… I did notice these as well… _

**Kisaragi:** Is he...trying to adopt Uncle Shouji’s role in the group…?

**Hino:** I think so. 

**Murasame:** He’s always been so caring before, but…

**Hino:** He still used to exhibit his nerves more often. Now, he only does when he’s truly hitting rock bottom… Otherwise, he plays everything else off like it’s normal.

**Kisaragi:** Is it because he cares about us…?

**Hino:** I believe so. His talent does revolve around caretaking… And we haven’t been the most positive lately.

**Murasame:** I do remember something Yokoo said before he… He told Daiki to be more...open or truthful with us. 

**Hino:** But he’s done the complete opposite of that. You remember how he looked during the last motive - are you going to tell me that suddenly stopped bothering him?

_ Was Daiki afraid to admit he was scared…? And this was his way of hiding it? _

**Kubou:** What’re you guys talking about?

_ When we heard Daiki’s voice, Mr. Hino jumped away from us. We turned to him, a concerned look plastered on his face as he carried three food bags from the Rooster’s Head. _

**Kisaragi:** U-Um…

**Murasame:** Well…

**Hino:** Is there anything bothering you, Kubou?

_ Mr. Hino! These things need to be planned out and gradually expanded on! _

**Kubou:** Huh? Why do you ask…?

**Hino:** You just...never talk about anything that’s bothering you.

**Kubou:** I-I mean, I voice my concerns sometimes…

**Hino:** Feelings-wise, though.

_ Daiki gulped. _

**Kubou:** I- I- I’m… Well…

**Kisaragi:** Daiki… It’s okay if you say you’re not...the happiest…

**Kubou:** I’m… 

_ Daiki shook his head. _

**Kubou:** L-Let’s eat, why don’t we!

_ Daiki held up the bags in his hands and gave us all an insecure smile. Soshun and I sighed… We were going to give into Daiki’s reluctance until Mr. Hino walked up to him and slapped the bags out of his hands, spilling the food all over the floor. What’s with this day and dirtying floors with food…? _

**Kubou:** H-Hino!

**Hino:** You’re not changing the subject.

**Kubou:** That wasn’t very nice!

_ Mr. Hino slapped Daiki’s hand. _

**Kubou:** Ow!

**Hino:** Talk about your feelings.

**Kubou:** Th-There’s nothing to talk about!

_ Mr. Hino slapped his hand again. _

**Kubou:** Stop that!

**Murasame:** H-Hino, that’s not how you treat your friends…!

**Hino:** How else are we supposed to get him to talk?

**Kisaragi:** You give him time…! When he’s ready, he’ll talk!

_ Mr. Hino stared at Daiki for a moment. Then, he slapped his hand again. _

**Kubou:** Ow…!

**Hino:** I’m...here if you need someone, alright? ...Stupid.

_ Daiki sniffed while he rubbed his red, beaten hand. _

**Kubou:** Th-Thanks…

_ Mr. Hino knelt down and picked up the scattered food on the floor as Daiki tried to ease the pain of being lovingly slapped repeatedly. They shared a...friendship, that was for sure, but it was incredibly nice to see those two getting along… Mr. Hino being more open with Daiki and Daiki possibly trusting him… They truly did need each other after… _

_...Uncle Shouji… _

_ The four of us sat at our usual table, the three boys eating (or, in Soshun’s case, attempting to eat…) while I sat by and peered at anything that wasn’t them so I wouldn’t make them nervous, which only made me nervous, which I only hoped didn’t resonate onto them. I did shift my attention back to Soshun every once and awhile, mostly because I discovered that he merely stared at his food rather than eat it when I wasn’t paying attention. When he did eat, though, it was as though he was struggling to keep it down… _

_ Soshun was still very sickly, sometimes the silence interrupted by his loud, throaty coughs. He promised me he would keep resting through the day, and I knew this made him restless, but how else was he supposed to get better? I knew he wanted to be there for the rest of us, to be the leader that he wants to be… But, if he never gets better, we might not even have a leader. _

_ Meawhile... _

**Hino:** Do you want my hashbrown?

**Kubou:** No, thanks! I’m fu-

**Hino:** This is me being a friend. Do you want my hashbrown?

**Kubou:** N-No, I’m-

**Hino:** _Take my hashbrown._

_ Mr. Hino tried to stuff his hashbrown into Daiki’s mouth while I fretted over Soshun. He...had an interesting way of pursuing friendships? While Mr. Hino tried to force feed his friend, though, I heard chuckling; chuckling that came from Soshun, who’s giggles were no more than a small smirk and strained noise coming from his throat. But, he was happy, and he was enjoying Mr. Hino’s attempt at being a friend to Daiki. _

_ As such, I couldn’t help but laugh myself. _

**???:** Glad to see everything’s hunky-dory without me.

_ Everything went quiet when the mysterious fifth voice spoke. But, it wasn’t so mysterious, for when we all turned our heads, we found… _

**Kisaragi:** Kotomi!

_ I jumped from my seat. Kotomi stood a few feet away from our table, her bandaged arms limply hanging by her sides. Now that I saw her in a different light, in a different setting that wasn’t her dark, suffocating room… I could truly see how much this was all affecting her. The bags in her eyes were darker than her pupils, and much larger than I had interpreted them to be. The whites in her eyes were pink with thick red veins circling around her irises. Her face was paler than any pale I had ever witnessed, as though every drop of color had washed away from every inch of her skin. Her hair was completely disheveled, not a single strand lay how it was supposed to be. But, what was the worst of it all… _

_ Her frown was so prominent, it seemed to be permanently drawn onto her skin. _

**Murasame:** K-Kotomi…

_ Soshun hopped up from his seat as well, and he approached her before I could make a move myself. _

**Ikuta:** ...You look like complete shit.

_ Soshun didn’t reply. This was usually the time where he would make a comment back, as that’s how they bonded. But… _

**Ikuta:** Heard you were sick.

**Murasame:** Yeah…

**Ikuta:** I believe it…

_ Her eyes trailed to Mr. Hino and Daiki, who by this point rose from their seats. Her eyes narrowed and she grinded her teeth. _

**Ikuta:** The fuck are you doing hanging out with  _ them? _

**Murasame:** What…?

**Kisaragi:** Kotomi… We-

**Ikuta:** Last I fucking remember, those two tried to throw a trial and get all of us killed.

_ The air suddenly got very tense. She pouted her lips as she languidly glared at Mr. Hino and Daiki. Daiki stayed put, hesitant to say anything, but Mr. Hino stepped forward. _

**Hino:** Ikuta-

**Ikuta:** _Shut up._

_ Mr. Hino clenched his teeth. Kotomi nodded at me and Soshun. _

**Ikuta:** What, you guys BFFs with those two now?

**Kisaragi:** We… We’re all trying to get along.

**Ikuta:** Oh, really? We’re trying to get along now?

**Murasame:** Kotomi-

**Ikuta:** Don’t “Kotomi” me. I’m not the only one sporting bandages on my wrists.

_ Soshun seemed to shrink away at that comment. I stepped forward. _

**Kisaragi:** Kotomi! Why are you being this way…?

**Ikuta:** What? Why am I being this way? Why are  _ you _ being this way?

**Kisaragi:** B-Because we need to get along if we want to survive this!

**Ikuta:** So becoming best friends with the guy who’s the reason Soshun tried to off himself is okay?

_ … _

**Ikuta:** Yeah. Fucking thought.

**Kubou:** H-Hino said he was sorry… He’s trying to change.

_ Kotomi flapped her lips and rolled her eyes. _

**Ikuta:** And that makes it okay?

**Kubou:** N-No, but-

**Ikuta:** I don’t know about  _ you _ guys, but I actually care about my fucking friend enough to not forgive such a  _ bastard _ so easy.

_ I-It wasn’t that we… I… I didn’t forget, but… But being...like this...in this situation… _

**Hino:** I...I realize what I did was wrong-

**Ikuta:** Do you? Or are you just on your best behavior because your little Sho told you to?

**Hino:** Don’t call him that.

_ Mr. Hino’s voice became very low, like a growl. _

**Hino:** You… You can’t call him that.

**Ikuta:** Is that your special little nickname for him? Well, too bad. You lost any ounce of respect from me the minute you told Soshun to kill himself...and then he  _ tried to. _

_ Kotomi chuckled. _

**Ikuta:** And you know what’s funny? If Soshun succeeded and we had a trial, the blackened would technically be Soshun… Not that ass-eating bastard over there. Would you all still be buddy-buddy with him then?

_ No one responded to that. I grabbed my skirt and tried to fight back my tears. _

**Ikuta:** Didn’t think so. Not like anything in this fucking mall is fair, though… If things worked out how they should, that piss drinking bear would’ve gotten hung back when Kamii bit the dust...

**Kisaragi:** Kotomi…

_ Kotomi completely ignored my plea, however. Instead, she approached Soshun and yanked on his sleeve, nearly throwing him off his feet. _

**Ikuta:** I have to talk to you. Privately.

**Murasame:** I-I…

_ Soshun hesitated. His eyes darted between Kotomi and Mr. Hino...and then me. He reluctantly nodded his head, and, without any other words nor goodbyes, Kotomi dragged Soshun away from the food court and down the concourse. Once they were a ways away, she ripped her arm away from him and held her wrist in her hand, the burns in her bandages no doubt flaring from moving her hand so much.  _

_ I gulped, trying to hold back my tears. I could understand Kotomi’s frustrations, where she was coming from with her anger, but…in the situation we were in now, and with all that’s happened, we couldn’t afford to let our anger cloud our judgement! She couldn’t see that now… This was the first time she’s left her room since the trial. Her mental state was still raw and fragile… _

_ I glanced at Mr. Hino, who seemed expressionless. He didn’t have a smirk like he used to in the past, nor did he seem particularly solemn. He simply watched our president and vice president leave, and there wasn’t a single hint of what he was thinking written on his face.  _

_ No, I didn’t forget the words he told Soshun. I didn’t forget how he treated him through this entire time. And, honestly, I wasn’t sure if I wholly forgave him, especially considering what happened. But… Should we hinder Mr. Hino’s growth if he really wants to change? Should we tell him he wasn’t allowed to act any other way than he has, thus only leading to more confrontation with him in the future? _

_...Was that fair to Soshun, though? I didn’t know. I just… _

_ I just wanted to trust everyone from this point on, if it was possible. _

_ \--- _

_ I only saw Soshun and Kotomi once more that day. Soshun had retreated back to his room after the talk he had with her; I could see in his glassy eyes that his sickness was still wavering, but there was something else to his slouched shoulders and his low muttering that concerned me… Kotomi I saw for only a split second, rushing away as I spoke with Soshun. She didn’t say a single word to me - she only glared at me and left.  _

_ The days would go on like that. Soshun and Kotomi would talk in private, away from the rest of us. Soshun would stick around for some time, but he seemed to only become more tired and more sickly as the days went on, and he ended up staying in his room more than not. When he was around us, though, he could barely look me in the eye, and when he would look at Daiki and Mr. Hino, there was something that made him tense. And, every time, before he would run off to his room again, we would have the same short conversation. _

**Kisaragi:** Are you okay, Soshun?

**Murasame:** I’m just...really tired. I’m sorry, Karen.

_ And then he would leave, and I wouldn’t see him again until the next day. _

_ I saw even less of Kotomi. It would only be by chance sometimes that I would catch her after she spoke with Soshun. Over the course of these days, while the bags under her eyes never disappeared, her eyes were starting to clear and there was a bit of color returning to her face. However, she still sported the same angry scowl on her face, and it didn’t change when she would see me. I could feel a little piece of my heart chip off every time I saw her look at me like that. _

_ So, I found myself mostly in the company of Daiki and Mr. Hino. In fact, it could be said that my entire day was spent with Mr. Hino, from the time I entered the food court in the morning to when I left for bed at night. We returned to working constantly on translating the letter; while Daiki helped us some days, he spent a good portion of his time checking on Soshun and Kotomi and making food for everyone...or so he claimed. _

**Hino:** He spends some of his time in his room.

**Kisaragi:** Huh?

**Hino:** Ku- Erm, Daiki. He spends some time in his room. Just...lamenting.

_ Mr. Hino told me that while he was working on another passage for me to translate into Japanese in Hope’s Bookmark. It was...strange. There was a point in time where I was afraid of Mr. Hino, angry with him even. There were some days where I believed he would truly hurt Soshun, and that I had to prepare for those days, since those could’ve been times when we could’ve fallen trap to Mr. Monokuma’s intentions. But… _

_ Lately, Mr. Hino was the only person I ever truly talked to. _

**Kisaragi:** Have you and Daiki spoken yet…? About how he feels?

**Hino:** No. He’s stubborn. I guess he thinks it’d be too much of a burden.

**Kisaragi:** ...Oh…

_ Reminded me of...someone in particular… _

**Hino:** You and Murasame said not to push him though, right?

**Kisaragi:** Yes… It’s better to let him tell you when he’s ready.

_ Mr. Hino furrowed his brow. _

**Hino:** It’s frustrating… I don’t get people.

**Kisaragi:** ...M-Me neither…

**Hino:** Yeah, I could tell.

_ There was a silence between us. I shifted in my seat. These happened occasionally… _

**Hino:** ...I-I just mean you don’t seem...the best with people.

**Kisaragi:** ...Yeah…

**Hino:** I...didn’t mean it in a bad way. I’m...not either.

_ Mr. Hino’s eyes never shifted from what he was doing. He had one finger on the letter, his eyes on the Russian dictionary in front of him, and a pencil pressed against a blank piece of paper. The pencil was usually held more than it was used. I, on the other hand had finished my end several minutes ago, and was simply waiting for Mr. Hino to finished his passage. _

**Kisaragi:** Do you...want me to help?

**Hino:** I’ve got it.

_ He stared blankly at the letter, then the dictionary, then the blank paper. I pursed my lips. _

_ We had about half the letter translated, which was the good news… It was very cryptic, and it was separated into several parts, dated like a diary. In fact, it seemed to be written more as a diary than a letter, simply with the fact that there was the intention for someone to read it. There wasn’t a single name to take credit for the words written, though - Mr. Hino searched for one before we even started translating it, only to find nothing.  _

_ I glanced down at the first page of the letter, which was in such gruesome detail that it made me nauseous: _

_ “I can still hear the screams. The smell is becoming overbearing. The bodies are starting to rot, and there is no place to bury them. I can only watch as their flesh sinks into their bones. The faces I once knew and loved no longer a part of this world and are no longer recognizable. I do not know how much longer I can stand, but I do know I must continue. He said as such. That there is still hope. But I had to hold on and see the cruelty for myself before I end this game for the next. _

_ This letter for you, Soshun, is not one of sorrow or despair. It is a warning of impending tragedy, and the information you need to proceed further without casualty. He cannot speak of the words you need to know of our past but I do not have these bindings. I will tell you everything I know and everything I have experienced.” _

_ Not all the pages were so neatly written, however. A few pages after this, the letters were haphazardly strewn and blotches of black and red covered the pages. Some letters weren’t finished while some had lines so long they stretched across the page. Three of these pages only had short phrases to them: _

_ “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry I let him do that to you. I’m sorry I let this all happen. I’m sorry this will keep happening. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” _

_ Three pages. The sorrow and desperation that emanated from those pages made even Mr. Hino shiver to the core. _

**Kisaragi:** What do you think the rest of the letter will say…?

**Hino:** I’m not sure. Everything’s been vague up to this point. I…

_ His voice trailed off for a moment. _

**Hino:** ...I don’t know what it all means.

_ The vagueness… How cryptic it was… How the words did nothing but fill me with confusion and melancholy and fear… Did we truly want to translate this entire letter? It made hold the key to why we’re here, but...at what cost? _

**Hino:** ...Kisaragi.

_ Mr. Hino interrupted my inner musings.  _

**Kisaragi:** Y-Yes, Mr. Hino?

**Hino:** I…

_ He didn’t finish his sentence. Instead, he dug into his pocket and pulled out a small envelope. He slid it across the table towards me, and- _

_ … _

_ It...was Soshun’s secret he received from the motive. _

**Hino:** I...I trust you. You can read it.

**Kisaragi:** I-I…I don’t understand…

_ He was silent for a moment. He didn’t make eye contact once. _

**Hino:** When I first woke up here, and I met Murasame… There was something inside of me that screamed that he would hurt me. That voice...never died. It still screams whenever I see him.

_ He’s...scared of…? _

**Hino:** When I received this secret, I… I felt like everything the voice was screaming was true. That it was all true.

_ What’s sealed in this envelope was enough to convince Mr. Hino to listen to his fears above reason…? _

**Hino:** Maybe, if you read it… You can tell me it’s wrong. Or...understand where I’m coming from, at least.

_ He took his hand off the envelope and started writing something on the blank piece of paper, finally getting a few words down. I stared at the envelope, the envelope that was waiting for me to pick it up and open it and learn whatever terrible truth was inside about Soshun that led to Mr. Hino hating him to such a high degree. I was… I was curious. I was curious to learn how bad this secret could be, but I… _

_ I also wanted to know what this secret was, since keeping secrets was something Kotomi and Soshun liked to do. Everyone in this mall...liked to keep secrets. _

_ But… _

**Kisaragi:** ...No.

**Hino:** Hm?

**Kisaragi:** I...refuse. I...don’t want to look at it.

**Hino:** Are you sur-?

**Kisaragi:** I trust Soshun.

_ I could see Mr. Hino turn to face me in the corner of my eye, but I refused to look back. I knew Mr. Hino was placing his trust in me by handing over this secret, this one he held since the first days we were locked here, a secret even Soshun himself says he doesn’t know… _

_ But, I didn’t want my trust in Soshun to falter because of something Monokuma presented us. _

**Hino:** ...Alright.

_ Mr. Hino swiped the envelope off the table and slipped it back in his pocket. Then, he pushed his chair back and stood up. _

**Kisaragi:** D-Did...I upset you?

**Hino:** No. I understand why you won’t look. I was going to get something to drink. Do you want anything?

**Kisaragi:** Oh! Um… No, I can’t think of anything. Th-Thank you…

_ Without another word, Mr. Hino left Hope’s Bookmark, leaving me alone. At first, all I did was skim the translated letter, my chest tightening at the frightening words it contained. None of it made sense, none of it at all… Nothing really did. Nothing in this mall made sense… _

_ All that ever made sense to me were the people. When I had Soshun and Kotomi around, I felt safe, like anything could be done and we could be saved, and that made sense. Now, I had to make sense of it myself, and it was hard.  _

_ I shook my head and stood from my seat. I stepped away from the desk we were using to translate the letter and headed to one of the bookshelves. In one section of a singular shelf, there were several books that protruded from the rest ever so slightly - enough to be noticed when observed, but not enough to be noticed at a single glance. I slipped each of these books out of the shelf and reached my hand into the gap they made...and pulled out a scrapbook. I sat down on the floor, my legs crossed and my back against the bookshelf, and opened the cover. There greeting me were several photos of Hope’s Peak student council’s happy faces. _

_ Everyone in this mall had their secrets, but I had mine too. _

_ One day, when Mr. Hino had stepped out as he did now, I decided to scour through the bookshelves a bit. That’s when I found this: a scrapbook that was filled with dozens upon dozens of wonderful memories...memories long forgotten, at least. They were photos of all of us doing various things together, all happy and content… At the beach, at an aquarium, camping, skiing, swimming, hiking, shopping, having fun. Being friends. Every time I would open this scrapbook and look through it, it filled me with a sense of nostalgia and merriment that couldn’t be described. It reminded me of just how wonderful these people were, just how much we all trusted each other. How everything that happened here was not of their own personal choosing... _

_ “Should I show this to the others?” I thought. I considered it; I considered showing them all of these wonderful memories and reminding them what we were fighting for. But… I also thought about the repercussions. The fact that we could never get these memories back. The fact that it could harm more than heal. I thought about how some would be thrown so deep into despair over the past, the idea that the future could never measure even if we were to escape… And after what Soshun did, the idea of that didn’t seem too unlikely anymore... _

_ Besides, everyone had their secrets. I wanted to keep mine. _

_ Especially since some of the photos had...someone else. Someone I had never met before, who I had never seen before under the roof of this mall or...anywhere, really. A very tall man with long, black hair… A tongue that fell from his mouth and stretched for a couple of feet… Eyes slit that reminded me of a snake… He seemed content, at least, being around the rest of us in these photos, but… Who was he? Where was he? _

_ Suddenly, I heard a crash. I yelped, hopping onto my feet and knocking the scrapbook onto the floor. My eyes darted about the store, eyeing every inch of it until I realized that the grate covering the vent on the wall had fallen, the screws that kept it on littered on the floor. _

**Kisaragi:** ...M-Mr. Monokuma…?

_ If this was a prank, it was a truly cruel one! My heart nearly leapt from my chest! But, that wasn’t the end of strange noises, for I heard something that sounded like papers shuffling, though the papers on the desk weren’t moving. One of the bookshelves ripped itself from the wall, nearly toppling over onto the ground. My knees were quivering by this point, and I considered darting out of the bookstore, away from this haunted room. In fact, I took a step towards it… _

_ And the door suddenly locked. I  _ saw _ the lock turn. All the blood drained from my face. _

**Kisaragi:** H-Hello…?

_ I didn’t want to have a kind conversation with the ghost! I didn’t want to speak to it at all! But, there was nothing else I could do, for I feared it would take action again if I were to take another step. So, I simply stood there, shaking, my sight becoming blurry because of my tears. All I could hear were the strange noises coming from the ghost and my racing heart, threatening to explode. _

**Kisaragi:** Th-This isn’t funny…!

_ A shadow whizzed by a bookshelf. I screamed and fell backwards. I couldn’t move at that point; all I could do was cover my eyes with my arms, fight back my tears, and pray for that ghost to spare me. I didn’t know what it wanted, I didn’t know why it decided to terrorize me! Just...please…!  _

_ Leave me alone…! _

**???:** ...Do not fear.

_ It...It spoke…  _

_ It was a voice I never heard before. It was low, a hiss… _

_ I peered up, uncovering my face and seeing who it was that spoke to me. Before me, looming over me, taller than any man I had ever met… _

_ He wore a black suit… _

_...and had incredibly long hair… _

_...with a massive tongue that nearly reached the floor… _

**Kisaragi:** Wh-Who are you…?

**???:** Me?

_ He blinked. His eyes were nothing more than long, thin slits. _

**Madarai:** I am...Isshiki Madarai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ; )


	48. Chapter 5: School Life Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "rilie you go on hiatus and then you update at midnight of all times?!" yes. yes i do  
> hello! i'm sorry for suddenly going on hiatus like that. ill go more in depth about it in the end notes  
> why do i have specific dates set for updates, you may wonder? well, thats because:  
> today, the 10th, is my birthday!  
> the 23rd is despair council's first anniversary!  
> so i thought those were nice days to throw updates, so expect one on the 23rd! ill shut up now so you can read tho

**Chapter 5: We Dreamed of a Hopeful Future**

**Part 3 of Mall Life**

**Kisaragi:** Isshiki...Madarai?

_ Before me stood the tallest man I had ever introduced myself with in my life...and possibly the oddest looking. With slitted eyes and a tongue that rolled out of his mouth so unnaturally, I would’ve taken him as some sort of alien before a man. But a man he was, and this man reached out to me with a hand that was much larger than even my own head. _

**Madarai:** I apologize for scaring you.

**Kisaragi:** I…

_ I didn’t know how to respond, so I simply held my hand out to his. My hand was far too small, to the point where I could barely grab onto a singular finger, but his hand wrapped around mine with ease and his grip nearly swallowed it whole. Despite seeming to be amazingly strong, he was incredibly gentle when helping me onto my feet. _

**Madarai:** I have believed you left with Hino. 

**Kisaragi:** Really…?

**Madarai:** Yes. You have always been as quiet as a mouse, though.

_ Have always…? _

**Kisaragi:** Have...we met before, Mr. Madarai?

_ Mr. Madarai closed his eyes instead of responding to my question. I remembered the strange man in the photographs and picked up the scrapbook. _

**Kisaragi:** I-Is this...you?

_ I showed him one of the pictures that seemingly he was in, one where the entire council was standing in front of an aged historical monument, giant smiles on all of our faces. Mr. Madarai observed it closely. _

**Madarai:** ...Yes and no.

**Kisaragi:** Huh?

**Madarai:** I...cannot explain. There are many things I cannot explain to you now that I wish to.

_ Why was this man being so cryptic…? _

**Kisaragi:** There’s things you want to explain…?

**Madarai:** ...Yes. Many things. Why you are here. How you ended up here. Who’s behind all of this.

**Kisaragi:** You know…?!

**Madarai:** Yes.

**Kisaragi:** But...you cannot say…?

**Madarai:** Yes.

_ Whenever he spoke, he seemed to hiss, though I wasn’t sure if that was his usual dialect or if he was annoyed. _

**Kisaragi:** Why…? Why can’t you say?

**Madarai:** I cannot say until I have found a way to help you all escape. The truth...may not be the most hopeful.

_ I felt something tighten in my throat, and I gulped. _

**Madarai:** Also… They have instructed me to not tell you just yet. I have already been reprimanded once.

**Kisaragi:** “They”...?

**Madarai:** Who I am...currently employed with, if you can say. 

_ Mr. Madarai was so cryptic with his words… He’s here to help us but he can’t tell us who’s done this? Why we’re here?  _

**Kisaragi:** I-I don’t understand…

**Madarai:** I can tell you some things, though. And give you this.

_ Mr. Madarai dug into his jacket, his large hand somehow fitting into it. Then, he pulled out… _

_...a portable DVD player! _

**Kisaragi:** Ah! We needed that!

**Madarai:** Yes. I know.

_ He handed it to me, and I realized it wasn’t the same one Mr. Monokuma confiscated from us. It was a lighter, and the screen seemed shinier. _

**Kisaragi:** Where did you find this…?

**Madarai:** It does not matter.

_ I think it does! _

**Madarai:** You do not have to worry about Monokuma taking that from you, though. He cannot.

**Kisaragi:** What…? Why…?

_ Mr. Madarai didn’t respond to that. Why was he so weird…? _

**Madarai:** There are also places that are safe from him. Such as here.

**Kisaragi:** Do you mean because there isn’t a camera in here…?

**Madarai:** No. He physically cannot come in here.

_ What…? _

**Madarai:** Have you not noticed he hasn’t come into this domain once? 

_ I thought back to all the times I was in this room. Hope’s Bookmark… There wasn’t a single time I could recall in which Mr. Monokuma entered this place… Even when we first entered here, and Soshun- _

_ … _

_ You would think Mr. Monokuma would take that opportunity to come in here and taunt us...and yet he didn’t. _

**Madarai:** He has no authority over this place. This is a sanctuary for you all created by “them”.

_ “Them”... Mr. Madarai kept mentioning “them”, but who exactly were they? The good guys? The police? But… _

_ If they had access to this place...why couldn’t they access the rest of the mall and rescue us?  _

**Madarai:** Speaking of the monochrome bear…

_ I was so lost in thought that I didn’t realize that Mr. Madarai had turned his head towards the glass front doors of the book store. I turned my attention to what caught his to find- _

_ A furious Mr. Monokuma outside the door, fumes bellowing from his stuffed ears. _

**Kisaragi:** M-Mr. Monokuma?!

_ Mr. Monokuma didn’t respond, however. Instead, he punched his little bear paws against the glass again and again, attempting to break them down. Then, he seemed to magically pull out a...jackhammer from behind his back, and started using it at the bottom edge of the door. Vibrations could be heard, but nothing would crack, and Mr. Monokuma’s white steadily turned redder and redder. _

**Kisaragi:** Wh… Why…?

**Madarai:** I told you. He cannot enter her.

**Kisaragi:** But why…? Why can’t he…?

_ My head was swirling. I felt faint from all the vague information that sprouted more questions than answers. _

**Kisaragi:** I don’t understand any of this…

**Madarai:** ...I apologize. I would like to tell you everything.

**Kisaragi:** But you cannot… Because of “them”.

**Madarai:** Yes.

**Kisaragi:** Are…”they” the good guys?

_ Mr. Madarai, once again, stayed silent. All that did was made me shiver. _

**Kisaragi:** Mr. Madarai…

**Madarai:** I promise.

**Kisaragi:** Huh?

**Madarai:** I promise...once I find a way to gain access to the mastermind’s room, I will tell you everything.

**Kisaragi:** The mastermind’s room…?

**Madarai:** Do you know the escalator in Kacy’s? The room the mastermind dwells in is just beyond there.

**Kisaragi:** R-Really?!

**Madarai:** Unfortunately, they have the barricade that blocks any access...it’s as how Monokuma cannot enter here.

_ I didn’t understand how Mr. Monokuma couldn’t enter here to begin with, but I knew my questions would never go answered at this moment. _

**Madarai:** I must find a way to bypass it...and let you all free. I...cannot fail. Not…

_ Even the largest of men could be reduced to nothing more than a frightened mess. I had seen it once already with Mr. Gouryoku, and I saw it once again with Mr. Madarai, whose words trailed off as he spoke, and his entire demeanor seemed to dissolve from confident and mysterious to...contemplative, saddened. Something afflicted him, something that shook him to his core. _

**Kisaragi:** ...I believe in you, Mr. Madarai!

**Madarai:** Hm?

**Kisaragi:** I...don’t understand anything you’re saying. A-And I’m not sure if I should trust you wholeheartedly so quickly. But…

_ I held out the scrapbook once again. _

**Kisaragi:** You care about us very much, don’t you? That’s why you even bother to approach me with this cryptic information...even if you’re forbidden to tell me.

_ Mr. Madarai didn’t respond. _

**Kisaragi:** So...I believe in you. I believe you’ll find a way to free us, and I trust you will tell all of us everything then!

_ Mr. Madarai’s black, empty slits for eyes stared down at me for a long several moments. Then, his long mouth curved into a soft smile. _

**Madarai:** ...Thank you, Kisaragi. 

**Kisaragi:** You know my name…?

**Madarai:** Yes. I know all of your names.

_ Now that I thought back, he did name Hino without any struggle or question… _

**Madarai:** Unfortunately, though, I must go. I have much to do and little time until Monokuma acts.

**Kisaragi:** Wait…

**Madarai:** Yes?

_ I had so many questions to ask. So many questions I knew he couldn’t answer now. So many questions that he could possibly answer, who “they” won’t punish him for revealing. Maybe there was nothing more he could say. But, maybe he could answer this… _

**Kisaragi:** ...Were we friends before this?

**Madarai:** ...Yes. We were close. We’ve baked cupcakes together a few times for everyone.

**Kisaragi:** Oh…!

_ I giggled. _

**Kisaragi:** Well… I-I hope we can bake cupcakes together again once we all escape here…!

**Madarai:** ...Yes. I would enjoy that very much. Thank you, Kisaragi.

**Kisaragi:** Huh? I should thank y-

_ But, when I looked up once again to meet his eyes, he was gone. He had disappeared, and it was as though there wasn’t a single trace of him in sight. How could such a large man disappear so easily? So readily? _

_ Mr. Madarai… You’re a mysterious person, and you’ve only brought more questions to me than answers… Most of what you said was cryptic, and what you did tell me seemed as though it would be out of this world… Mr. Monokuma unable to enter a room? Some secret “they” behind all of this, their motives unclear? How have you transversed this mall without any one of us noticing you in all this time? None of it made sense… _

_...And yet, something deep within myself couldn’t help but trust him. Even when he first arrived, looming and frightening, part of me knew he wasn’t going to hurt me. _

_ Mr. Madarai...just who are you? _

_ I realized in that moment that the vibrations from Mr. Monokuma’s jackhammer stopped. I looked back outside the store to find him standing there, his arms crossed and tapping one little bear foot. He saw everything, I knew, so… There was no point in hiding in here any longer. So, I left the store with the portable DVD player in hand, and the minute I stepped out, Mr. Monokuma shouted. _

**Monokuma:** Grrrr! RAWWWR! May I ask who it was you were  _ speaking _ to in there, missy?!

**Kisaragi:** I-I…

**Monokuma:** And don’t you dare say your shadow, because no light could make a shadow trail THAT big!

_ Mr. Monokuma didn’t even try to joke like his usual self. He was too angry to be comically sadistic.  _

**Kisaragi:** I-It doesn’t matter, does it…?

**Monokuma:** Oh, yes it does! Because if I ever catch you talking to that giant serpent again, I’ll have a hatchet waiting for you out here!

**Kisaragi:** Eep…!

_ But… _

**Kisaragi:** Y-You know who that is…?

**Monokuma:** IT DOESN’T MATTER! What did he tell you? What did he say, hmmmm?

_ Mr. Monokuma was being very uncharacteristic… Did seeing me speak with Mr. Madarai upset him this much…? To the point where he would break character? _

**Kisaragi:** I-I-

_ Then, I heard it. _

**???:** GYAAH!

**???:** KYAA!

**Kisaragi:** Huh?!

_ I heard a scream come from the food court. Mr. Monokuma’s red immediately drained and, after a second of standing motionless, chuckling and scratched his ear. _

**Monokuma:** Upupu! Oh, what’s  _ that _ ? Sounds like the sweet tune of a class trial, that’s what!

**Kisaragi:** No!

_ I darted away from Mr. Monokuma, the portable DVD player still cradled in my arm. I could feel every ounce of blood in my body running cold despite the heat I felt on my cheeks and my rapid, harsh breathing. _

_ You can’t…! No one can die yet! Mr. Madarai...he…! _

_ When I arrived at the food court, I couldn’t believe my eyes. _

**Hino:** Y-You... You bitch…

**Ikuta:** It’s what you get, you fucking asshole!

_ I saw Mr. Hino and Kotomi facing each other, almost like a showdown. Mr. Hino was holding onto his arm, which bled out between his fingers, and Kotomi cradled one of her bandaged hands within the other. On the floor by Mr. Hino’s feet was a white plastic knife caked with blood...his blood. Kotomi looked ready to lunge at him again until- _

**Kisaragi:** Mr. Hino!

_ I shouted, causing Kotomi to lurch back. She gawked at me, her eyes rabid and her hair tangled, as I ran over to Mr. Hino. I chunked the DVD player onto a nearby table and stood besides him, my hands hovering over his wound. _

**Kisaragi:** Oh my goodness… O-Oh my goodness…!

**Hino:** Stupid plastic knives…

_ He stumbled back a bit, but managed to catch himself. I pulled out a chair for him to sit on, and he plopped onto it like he was out of energy. _

**Kisaragi:** Mr. Hino, are you okay…?!

**Hino:** Just got a damn knife in my arm, that’s all...nothing too big…

**Ikuta:** You’re gonna get more than a knife in the arm when I’m done with you!

**Kisaragi:** Kotomi!

_ I screamed her name, causing her to jump. _

**Kisaragi:** Why…? Why did you do this?! You could’ve killed him!

**Ikuta:** It was just his damned arm! Don’t act like he’s gonna die from that!

**Kisaragi:** You still  _ stabbed  _ him! Why? Why?!

**Ikuta:** Maybe I’m goddamn tired of everyone treating him like a saint after what he did! Maybe I thought he needed someone to take a stab back at him, huh?!

_ Kotomi’s eyes were wide, dim. Wild. _

**Ikuta:** You all may have forgotten what he’s done, but I haven’t! If anyone deserves to die, it’s him!

**Hino:** Look who’s talking…

**Ikuta:** He’s probably planning on killing us at some point! Just one more trial and he’ll be home free, huh? Huh?! That’s what you’re thinking, huh?

**Hino:** Wouldn’t be so out of line for you, either, considering you don’t have anything left.

**Ikuta:** GRAAAH!

_ Kotomi let out a roar and lunged at Mr. Hino, her hands stretched out to claw his eyes out. I stepped in front and stopped her, but she struggled against my grip. _

**Kisaragi:** Kotomi, stop it! STOP IT!

**Ikuta:** Why the hell are you still defending him?! He hasn’t changed! He’ll never change! He-

**???:** S-Stop right there! Stop it!

_ Kotomi stopped struggling in my arms and we all turned to the source of the voice...to find Daiki pointing a gun at us, tears and snot streaming down his face. _

**Kisaragi:** D-Daiki…

**Kubou:** St-Stop all of this! I’m… I’m tired of it…

**Hino:** Calm down, Daiki. You don’t want to do something you’ll regret.

**Kubou:** I-I don’t want anyone else to die… I don’t…

_ Daiki choked out a sob. _

**Kubou:** I heard the screams, a-and I… I…

**Kisaragi:** Daiki…

**Kubou:** I don’t want anyone else to die… I-I don’t want to die…

_ He furrowed his brows and pointed the gun at Kotomi. He was shaking so much, though, that his aim could hit anyone. _

**Kubou:** S-So, stop it! L-Leave… Leave Asukasei alone…!

**Hino:** Daiki…

_ Kotomi just stared at Daiki as he trembled and cried. Then, she pushed me away and started approaching him. Daiki stepped back and threatened to shoot again, but Kotomi ignored him. She stepped towards him until they were nearly inches apart and the barrel of the gun grazed her chest. _

**Ikuta:** ...Do it.

**Kubou:** E-Eh?!

**Ikuta:** Shoot it. Shoot the damned gun if you think I’m such a threat.

_ Daiki didn’t move, however - he only shook, shook, shook like a leaf. _

**Ikuta:** See? That’s why you’re going to die. Because you won’t take out the threat right in front of you.

**Kubou:** I-I don’t...want to...die…please…

**Ikuta:** I won’t be surprised when the day comes and we find you with your eyes rolled to the back of your head and-

_ Suddenly, Daiki dropped the gun and grabbed the nearest chair, swinging it at Kotomi and bashing it against her head. _

**Kisaragi:** KOTOMI!

_ Kotomi fell to the ground. She was still conscious, but she struggled to stay up, especially because of her burned up arms. When she looked up, she saw Daiki hovering over her with the chair over his head, and her serious, frightening demeanor melted away.  _

**Kubou:** I DON’T WANT TO DIE!

**Kisaragi:** STOP IT! PLEASE!

_ At my words, Daiki seemed to snap back to his senses despite the chair still over his head. His waterworks for eyes glanced at me, who’s own eyes were starting to tear up. _

**Kisaragi:** Please! Please! Stop this… Stop trying to hurt each other…

_ I started crying. _

**Kisaragi:** We don’t have to be like this…!

_ Daiki was frozen in place, like a statue. Then, he lowered his chair and tossed it to the ground. Kotomi managed to stumble back onto her feet, holding her head. _

**Kubou:** I-I’m sorry… I’m sorry, I’m sorry… I’m sorry…

_ Daiki just kept apologizing over and over. _

**Kubou:** I-I got scared… I got scared, and, and…

**Ikuta:** I’m just...so scary…

**Kisaragi:** Stop it, Kotomi. Please…

_ Kotomi glared at me, and I could feel part of my heart chip away. _

**Kisaragi:** No one wants to die… No one  _ wants _ to kill…

_ Kotomi grunted. _

**Kisaragi:** I know you’re hurting Kotomi, but this isn’t the way to mend yourself…! We have to find a way to get along… That’s how we’ll…

_ My voice trailed off when she turned her back to me. _

**Ikuta:** ...Whatever. I don’t care. Don’t blame me when he finally kills someone…

**Kisaragi:** Kotomi…

_ She didn’t respond to me. She pushed past Daiki, who jerked away from her like a frightened animal, and walked off. I couldn’t help but noticed that Daiki’s attack caused her head to bleed a little and her stride was lop-sided. _

**Kisaragi:** ...Why do things have to be like this… Mr. Hino?

_ I turned my attention back to Mr. Hino, who was as pale as a ghost. _

**Kisaragi:** O-Oh god… Mr. Hino!

**Kubou:** A-Asukasei!

_ We both rushed over to Mr. Hino’s side. His head was bobbing as though he struggled so stay conscious. _

**Hino:** Eh… Just a little...bothersome…

**Kisaragi:** I’m so sorry, Mr. Hino… I’m so sorry about Kotomi…

**Hino:** Bah… It’s not your fault…

**Kisaragi:** D-Daiki… Can you get Soshun? Please…

**Kubou:** A-Are you sure? C-Can you take this by yourself?

**Kisaragi:** Yes! Please, just...go get him!

_ Daiki hesitated for a moment, staring down as his ghostly-pale friend. Then, he shook his head and ran out of the food court, faster than I ever seen him go before. That’s when I realized...I didn’t really know what to do. Everything was moving so fast, and his wound was bleeding so fast, and everything was so fast that I… I… _

_ I took off my jacket and wrapped it around his arm. No matter how tight I tied it, though, the would just kept bleeding. Everything was starting to get blurry because of my tears. _

**Kisaragi:** I don’t know… I don’t know…

**Hino:** Just...put pressure on it…

**Kisaragi:** O-Okay…

_ I sniffed before pressing down on the wound with both hands, the only thing keeping me from touching it physically was my jacket. _

**Kisaragi:** Please don’t die, Mr. Hino… Please don’t die…

**Hino:** It’ll take more than a stab from a hot-head to kill me…

_ I couldn’t help but let out a strained laugh from that. Then a sob.  _

_ It didn’t take long for Daiki to return with Soshun, who was horrified at the scene. Daiki took my place at putting pressure at Mr. Hino’s wound and seemed much more calm about it, though his eyes were still red and puffy from before. Soshun stood in front of Mr. Hino, his eyes wide and his mouth agape. _

**Murasame:** Hino…

**Hino:** You have a wonderful VP, you know that right…?

**Murasame:** Kotomi did this…?

**Kisaragi:** I got here right when it happened… And then-

_ I glanced at Daiki, who looked at me with frightened eyes. I bit my lip. _

**Kisaragi:** I- I told Kotomi to stop. A-And I threatened to shoot her.

**Murasame:** You…?

_ Soshun looked at me in disbelief. Mr. Hino’s and Daiki’s expressions weren’t far off from his. _

**Kisaragi:** ...Y-Yes...I-I didn’t know how else to stop her. I...I thought she was going to kill…

**Murasame:** ...I understand.

_ His look of horror turned into one of determination and rigidness. It reminded me of a leader, but not the type that Soshun was. It was one that was hardened and angry. _

**Murasame:** I’ll speak to her about this.

**Kisaragi:** Will she listen…?

**Murasame:** She better. We...can’t have this happening. Someone may…

_ Soshun clenched his teeth. His seriousness seemed to fade for a moment, replaced with worry. _

**Kubou:** A-Are you going to do anything to her…?

**Murasame:** Just...talk. 

**Hino:** Think she’ll really listen to you…?

**Murasame:** ...I don’t know… Maybe…

**Kisaragi:** Do you want me to go with you…?

**Murasame:** No. I can handle her alone. I’ll...go now.

**Kisaragi:** Soshun…

_ He didn’t respond to me, though. He hurriedly walked away, heading in the direction Kotomi had fled earlier. I wanted to go after him… I wanted the three of us to talk about this together… _

_...But… It seemed like three was down to two lately. I looked down at my friendship bracelet, which was starting to wear down with time. I wasn’t even sure if they still wore theirs.  _

_ Some time passed. Mr. Hino was still pale, but he could at least hold his head higher after a while. Daiki calmed down, and every once and awhile he would apologize for acting as he did.   _

**Kubou:** I-I was scared that she…

**Hino:** I’d probably do the same...but with less remorse.

_ I stayed by their sides, only leaving every so often to get Mr. Hino some water. At one point, he asked me about the portable DVD player: _

**Hino:** Where did you find that?

**Kisaragi:** I… In Hope’s Bookmark.

_ I didn’t feel comfortable speaking about Mr. Madarai now… Not when Mr. Monokuma could be watching. _

**Hino:** And Monokuma hasn’t tried to take it yet?

**Kisaragi:** No…

**Hino:** Interesting...

**Kubou:** D-Does this mean we can watch the videos in Blockblister now…?

**Hino:** ...Possibly… We should decide on a day to do that…

**Kisaragi:** Wh-When your arm is better, of course.

**Hino:** ...Sure…

_ Soon, Mr. Hino could stand once again without stumbling over too much, though the pain in his arm was still agonizing. Daiki offered to take him to Vitamin Planet for some pain killers then back to his room… So, that’s what they did, leaving me and my bloody jacket and the portable DVD player behind. _

_ I didn’t leave for a while. I sat on the chair Mr. Hino sat on, even if the edge of it was stained with blood. I stared off into nothingness, wondering how long this would go on. How long we would all live on edge. How long it would take for Mr. Madarai to find the mastermind’s room and help us all escape. Everything was a matter of time, and time never seemed to be on our side.  _

_ But, in that moment, time seemed to stay still, and I could feel my shaking hands gradually reduce back to calmness. It was calming to be by yourself, even in this strange mall where countless murders have happened. For some reason, being by yourself was less stress-inducing than being with the others. _

_ Has it really come down to this? That being together has induced so much stress? Have we dissolved as a group so much that we could no longer be together without some sort of terrible instance happening?  _

_ It was tiring, and all I could do was pray that time, though it was against us, was on Mr. Madarai’s side. He was the only hope left in all of this, possibly. _

_ I stood up, collected my things, and headed for the restrooms. I wasn’t in the mood for a long bath nor a shower - all I wanted to do was splash my face and head to my room, plopping my head against the pillow and drowning out the world. Go back to business as usual tomorrow: translating a terribly ominous letter, continue to hold the broken bridge between everyone, and continue to wait for help to arrive. _

_ Is this how Soshun felt all this time? It didn’t surprise me how he got so ill then, both physically and mentally. I promised I would bear his weight for the rest of this time, though I wasn’t sure I could do that for much longer...and I wasn’t sure if there was anyone I could pass this torch down to myself if my fatigue ever affected me. _

_ I walked down the bathroom hallway, my feet dragging at this point and my body screaming at me to rest. Before I got to the girl’s restroom, however… _

**???:** ...see what they’re doing? They’re turning her against us…

_ I heard something coming from the gender-neutral restroom. I noticed the door was slightly cracked and light was seeping out from it. I tip-toed to the door, hiding behind the wall with my ear as close to the frame as possible. There, I heard it… _

_ A far too familiar voice. _

**Ikuta:** They’ll get us first if we don’t get them. But, in our instance, it’ll be the good for the rest of us…

_ Kotomi...who was she talking to? _

**Ikuta:** We can stop them and Monokuma. Monokuma will never know...and we can save her.

_ Her. _

**Ikuta:** We haven’t been able to save anyone else… Do you want anyone to hurt her, too?

_ That’s when I heard him. _

**Murasame:** ...No…

_ He sounded defeated. Resigned. _

**Ikuta:** You want to be a good leader, right? Stop being the shit under our shoes? You wanna finally end all of this?

_ There was no response. I heard a slap, then a hiss. _

**Ikuta:** Fucking tired of doing that! Snap out of it!

**Murasame:** ...S-Sorry…

_ Did Kotomi slap Soshun…? _

**Ikuta:** We’ve only got one chance to do this. We’ve only got once chance to flip that damned bear on his head. Unless you want me and Karen to die?

**Murasame:** No… No…

**Ikuta:** Don’t forget, I can ask anyone to help me. I don’t  _ need _ you, but you’re the one I can trust most right now. If you don’t agree, then you’ll be the one to-

_ My stupid self had to lose my grip on the DVD player, and it went crashing to the ground. I fumbled to pick it back up and rushed to the girl’s restroom. I quickly swung the door, but before it could shut, I moved it slowly enough so it wouldn’t slam and so I could keep it cracked. I heard footsteps and noises coming from outside. I held my mouth shut with my hand. _

**Ikuta:** ...Let’s talk about this tomorrow.

_ Soshun didn’t respond. I didn’t hear anything else after that.  _

_ I didn’t want to hear anything else after that. _

_ I didn’t want to hear anything ever again. _

_ Soshun and Kotomi… _

_ What are you two planning? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alrighty so after the 23rd we'll be back to hiatus time  
> mostly i was feeling burnt out, despair council took up a LOT of my time and i didn't really have much room to work on anything else or really think about anything else. i have piles of papers and tons of files that are all just for despair council, and i got so overwhelmed to the point that i nearly broke down. so, i decided to take the hiatus, mostly because a lot of bad things have been happening in my life recently, i have school to take care of, and now i have my own personal writing project i'm concentrating on! (if you ask me about it on twitter or tumblr i will love you forever actually) i still love despair council with all my heart and i will see it to the end, i just need to pace myself with it.  
> it's now my #2 in terms of important projects, right behind my personal project with ocs, so it's definitely not forgotten!  
> i hope this update is worth the wait! since i'm going to be spending less time on despair council, the updates may be shorter than before, but i hope the quality of the content makes up for it.


	49. Author's Note: The State of Despair Council

Sup guys! It's been a long while since I last updated this, and it's going to be a long time after this until I update, but I figured I should at least inform you guys on the state of Despair Council and moving on from here.

This fic is in hiatus, yes. Will it ever be updated again? Yes! Will it be sometime soon? Probably not. My drive for this fic has sorta hit rock-bottom - there are times where I get a high to write it and I do put in a few pages for the next update, but those are very rare. However, I don't want to leave the impression that it'll never be updated again, and I don't want to leave you guys hanging with the wonder if you'll ever see a Despair Council update again. You will, it just may not be for a very long time.

There's been other things on my plate lately, some including school, switching houses, family issues, and a trip coming up this month. My mind has also been set on my current passion project, [RATS: 252 Chances at Redemption](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685171/chapters/33929649), which I've been much more dedicated to as it's a wholly original project using original characters that I've been developing for years now. I'm really excited for it, and that's mainly where all my freetime has been going to.

Near future I may finish up the Chapter 1 revisions I've been meaning to do, and through that I may find some more motivation to work on this. I know for long-time readers it may be staggering to have such consistent updates only for this to kinda fall flat on its face suddenly; another reason why I felt it was necessary to at least make this note to tell you all that while Despair Council is in some kind of MacDoodle's food coma, it's not dead! I have the doc for the next update, and I still have all the notes to take this to endgame. It will be finished; it's more of a matter of how LONG it'll take to get there.

Whenever I finish the next update, I'll delete this note! I'm sorry for my sudden disappearance from this fic for (looks at watch) 8 months, but I just wanted to let you guys know I haven't forgotten about it, and I haven't forgot about you guys either!

❤ Rilie

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Where in the World is Shouji Yokoo?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967430) by [RyGuy176](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyGuy176/pseuds/RyGuy176)
  * [The Faces You Make](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356530) by [CaseyMarie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseyMarie/pseuds/CaseyMarie)




End file.
